


Manacled deutsch

by Annelina97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Deutsch | German, Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger - Freeform, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Gedächtnisverlust, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Dies, Harry Potter stirbt, Imprisonment, Minor Character Death, Post-War, Slow Build, Translation, Vergewaltigung(Rape, Vergewaltigung/nicht einvernehmlicher Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 44
Words: 188,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annelina97/pseuds/Annelina97
Summary: Draco & Hermine dark Lovestory. Deutsche Übersetzung.Harry Potter ist tot. Um die magische Welt nach dem Krieg zu stärken, ruft Voldemort ein Repopulationsprogramm ins Leben. Hermine Granger hütet ein Geheimnis des Ordens, vergessen und versteckt in ihrem eigenen Verstand. Sie wird versklavt und als Leihmutter zum Hohen General geschickt, bis sie ihren Verstand aufbrechen können.Deutsche Übersetzung des Original Buches MANACLED von SenLinYuIllustriert von Avendell: https://instagram.com/avendellart
Relationships: Hermine Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Manacled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454174) by [senlinyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senlinyu/pseuds/senlinyu). 
  * Inspired by [Manacled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454174) by [senlinyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senlinyu/pseuds/senlinyu). 



> !! Warnung !!: Vergewaltigung und nicht einvernehmlicher Sex sind ein wesentlicher und widerkehrender Aspekt dieses Buches. Beschreibungen von Tod, psychologische Traumata, Gewalt, Folter und medizinische Prozeduren sind ebenfalls enthalten. Bitte nur lesen, wenn man es sich zutraut und nicht getriggert wird.
> 
> Die Charaktere dieser Geschichte sind nicht von mir: sie gehören JK Rowling, die ich nicht bin. Einflüsse von The Handmaid's Tale sind zu finden, sowie von Lady_of_Clunns's Geschichte Uncoffined.
> 
> Die Geschichte weicht vom Ende von Harry Potter und der Orden des Phoenix ab.
> 
> Dies ist eine deutsche Übersetzung des Original Buches Manacled von SenLinYu. Alle Rechte gehören ihr.
> 
> Falls Rechtschreib-/Zeichensetzfehler auftreten tut es mir leid und man kann mich gerne darauf hinweißen. Ich würde mich natürlich über ein paar Kudos und Kommentare freuen! :)
> 
> Vielen Dank SenLinYu für diese Möglichkeit und eines der atemberaubendsten und genialsten Bücher die ich jemals hier lesen durfte!
> 
> Thank you so much for giving me the opportunity to translate this book and to give even more people the possibility to expierience one of the greatest books I have ever come along on this platform!
> 
> Illustriert von Avendell

Hermine hatte schon längst aufgegeben in der Dunkelheit etwas sehen zu können.

Für eine Zeit lang dachte sie, wenn sich ihre Augen endlich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, würde sie schwache Umrisse ausmachen können.

Nicht einmal ein winziger Schimmer Mondlicht schaffte es, bis so tief in den Kerker vorzudringen. Keine Fackeln im Gang vor der Zelle. Nur mehr und mehr Dunkelheit, bis sie sich wunderte, ob sie nicht wirklich blind war.

Sie hat jeden Zentimeter ihrer Zelle mit ihren Fingerspitzen erkundet.

Die Tür, die mit Magie versiegelt war, hatte kein Schloss, das man aufknacken könnte, selbst wenn man mehr gehabt hätte als nur einen Strohhalm und einen Nachttopf. Sie versuchte die Luft zu erschnuppern in der Hoffnung, dass es ihr irgendeinen Hinweis geben könnte; die Jahreszeit, der ferne Duft von Essen oder Zaubertränken. Die Luft war abgestanden, nass und kalt.

Leblos.

Sie hatte gehofft, wenn sie nur sorgfältig genug suchen würde, könnte sie in der Wand einen losen Ziegelstein finden; ein Geheimfach in dem sich ein Nagel, oder ein Löffel, oder vielleicht ein Stück Seil befindet. In der Zelle hatten sich anscheinend noch nie sehr waghalsige Gefangenen befunden. Keine Kratzer die ein Anzeichen für vergangene Zeit sein könnten. Keine lockeren Steine. Nichts.

Nichts außer Dunkelheit.

Sie konnte nicht mal mit lauter Stimme sprechen, um die unendliche Stille zu durchbrechen. Dies war Umbridges Abschiedsgeschenk an sie, nachdem sie sie in die Zelle geschleppt und ein letztes Mal ihre Fesseln kontrolliert hat.

Sie waren gerade dabei gewesen zu gehen, als Umbridge gezögert und "Silencio" geflüstert hat.

Sie hob Hermines Kinn mit ihrem Zauberstab an, sodass sich ihre Augen trafen und sagte: "Du wirst schon früh genug verstehen."

Umbridge kicherte und ihr unangenehm süßer Atem striff über Hermines Gesicht.

Hermine ist in Dunkelheit und Sille zurück gelassen worden.

Ist sie vergessen worden? Niemand kam jemals vorbei. Keine Folter. Keine Verhöre. Nur dunkle, stille Einsamkeit.

Essen tauchte einfach auf. Willkürlich, damit sie nichts hatte, um die Zeit fest machen zu können.

Sie sagte Zaubertrankrezepte in ihrem Kopf auf. Verwandlungstechniken. Überdachte Runen. Heilungsverse. Ihre Finger zuckten, als sie Zauberstab Techniken imitierte, lautlos die Zaubersprüche wiedergab. Sie zählte Rückwärts von 1000, während sie die Primzahlen wegließ.

Sie fing an Sportübungen zu machen. Es ist anscheinend keiner auf die Idee gekommen sie von körperlicher Aktivität abzuhalten und die Zelle war groß genug, um ein Rad quer durch zu machen. Sie lernte sogar einen Handstand zu machen. Sie verbrachte, was sich wie Stunden anfühlte, damit Liegestützen zu machen und eine Übung, die sich Burpees nannte, auf die ihre Cousine einen Sommer lang ganz versessen gewesen war. Sie fand heraus, dass sie ihr Füße durch die Gitterstäbe ihrer Zellentür schieben konnte, um Sit Ups zu machen, während sie nach unten hing.

Es half ihre Gedanken abzuschalten. Zählen. Sich selbst an neue körperliche Grenzen zu bringen. Wenn ihre Arme und Beine sich wie Wackelpudding anfühlten, sackte sie in eine Ecke zusammen und fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Es war der einzige Weg, um zu stoppen, dass das Ende des Krieges sich unendlich vor ihrem inneren Auge abspielte.

Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob sie tot war. Vieleicht war dies die Hölle. Dunkelheit und Einsamkeit und nichts außer ihren schlimmsten Erinnerungen, die für immer vor ihren Augen hingen.

Als da endlich ein Geräusch war fühlte es sich ohrenbetäubend an. Das Quietschen in der Ferne, als sich eine lang vergessene Tür öffnete. Das Licht. Grelles, blendendes Licht.

Es war, als ob man sie niederstechen würde.

Sie stolperte zurück in eine Ecke und schütze ihre Augen.

"Sie lebt noch", hörte sie Umbridge sagen, sie klang überrascht. "Nehmt sie mit, mal schauen, ob sie noch bei Verstand ist."

Grobe Hände zogen Hermine aus der Ecke und versuchten ihre Hände von ihren Augen zu ziehen. Selbst mit fest geschlossenen Augen, fühlte sich der Schmerz von der plötzlichen Helligkeit an wie Messer, die in ihre Hornhaut stachen. Sie zerrte ihre Hände zurück, um sie wieder auf ihre Augen zu pressen, sie riss ihren Arme aus dem Griff ihres Kidnappers.

"Oh, um Merlins Willen", sagte Umbridges schrille, ungeduldige Stimme. "Überwältigt von einem zauberstablosem Schlammblut. Petrificus Totalus."

Hermines Körper versteifte sich. Erleichternder Weise blieben ihre Augengeschlossen.

"Du hättest schlau genug sein sollen, um zu sterben. Crucio."

Der Fluch brach durch Hermines bewegungslosen Körper. Umbridge war nicht die Stärkste, von der Hermine jemals verhext wurde, aber sie meinte es ernst. Der Schmerz bahnte sich einen Weg durch Hermine wie Feuer. Unfähig sich zu bewegen, fühlte sich ihr Inneres an, als ob es sich in Knoten formte, um dem Schmerz zu entkommen. Ihr Kopf pochte als der Schmerz immer mehr und mehr wurden, ohne einen Ausweg.

Nach einer Ewigkeit hörte der Schmerz endlich auf und tat es dennoch nicht. Der Fluch war vorbei aber die Qual saß zusammengeknüllt im Innern fest. Brech einfach zusammen. Brech einfach zusammen. Aber sie konnte nicht.

"Bringt sie nach oben zur Begutachtung. Lasst mich sofort wissen, was der Heiler sagt."

Sie schwebte, aber die Welt blieb eine Unklarheit aus Geräuschen und Qual. So viel Lärm. Es fühlte sich an, als ob die Vibrationen über ihre Haut schaben würden. Sie muss innerhalb eines Barriere Zaubers gewesen sein, denn plötzlich explodierte die Luft mit Lärm und Licht.

Sie versuchte festzuhalten, klar zu bleiben, indem sie sich nur auf das Klopfgeräusch der Schritte konzentrierte. Gerade aus für zehn Schritte. Einmal rechts. Dreißig Schritte. Einmal links. Fünfzehn Schritte. Stopp. Einer der Wachtmänner, der sie schweben ließ, klopfte an eine Tür.

"Herein.", sagte eine gedämpfte Stimme.

Die Tür schwang auf.

"Legt sie da drüben hin."

Hermine fühlte, wie ihr Körper auf einen Untersuchungstisch gelegt wurde.

Sie spürte, wie sie ein Zauberstab anstupste.

"Kürzlich ausgeübte Zauber?"

"Petrificus Totalus und der Crutiatus.", antwortete eine neue Stimme. Hermine dachte sich, dass sie die Stimme irgendwoher kannte, aber ihre Gedanken waren zu zerstreut durch die Schmerzen, um sie einordnen zu können.

"Während sie unbeweglich war?". Der Heiler hörte sich verärgert an. "Für wie lange?"

"Eine Minute. Vielleicht länger."

Ein irritiertes Zischen. "Wir haben kaum genug so wie es jetzt schon ist. Versucht Umbridge sie alle zu Grunde zu richten? Bindet sie fest. Sie verletzt sich sonst selbst, wenn ich die Sprüche rückgängig mache."

Hermine fühlte Ledergurte, die ihre Handgelenke und Knöchel festbanden und etwas das ihr gewaltsam zwischen die Zähne geschoben wurde. Dann eine Zauberstab Berührung an ihrer Schläfe.

"Soo-soo. Kleine Hexe, wenn dein Verstand noch nicht ganz zu Brei geworden ist, dann tut das jetzt weh – sehr weh. Aber", fuhr er vergnügt fort, "dir wird es danach besser gehen. Finite Incantatem!"

Hermines Welt explodierte. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob sie wieder mit dem Cruciatus getroffen wurde, nur konnte sie sich endlich bewegen, ihr Körper pralle zurück, sie schrie und schlug um sich. Die Gurte die sie zurück hielten, konnten sie kaum davor stoppen sich rückwärts zu wölben als sie sich wand, und krümmte, und in Qualen heulte. Es fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an bevor sie aufhören konnte um sich zu schlagen. Lange nach dem ihre Stimme den Geist aufgegeben hatte. Ihre Muskeln zuckten noch immer heftig, und ihre Brust wurde von Schluchzern erschüttert.

"Okay. Sie können jetzt gehen," sagte der Heiler, nachdem er Hermine wieder mit seinem Zauberstab anstupste. "Aber sag Umbridge, wenn nochmal eine in so einem Zustand auftaucht, melde ich sie wegen Sabotage."  
Hermine öffnete ein Auge und beobachtete wie die Wachtmänner sich entfernten. Ihre Sicht verschwamm. Alles war so überempfindlich hell, aber sie konnte vage Formen ausmachen und das Licht tat weniger weh. Oder viel mehr taten andere Dinge mehr weh als ihre Augen.

Der Heiler kam zu ihr zurück. Er war ein großer Mann. Die erkannte ihn nicht. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, um ihn besser erkennen zu können.

"Oh Gott. Es zeichnet sich Bewegung ab." Er drehte ihr Handgelenk, um die Gefängnisnummer von ihren Fesseln abzulesen. "Nummer 273..."

Er holte eine dünne Mappe von einem Regal und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er sie überflog.

"Schlammblut, offensichtlich. Hogwarts Schülerin. Oh, sehr gute Noten. Hmmm. Unbekannter Fluch im Abdomen im fünften Jahr. Kein gutes Zeichen. Gut, wir werden sehen, womit wir arbeiten müssen."

Er übte einen komplizierten Diagnose Spruch über ihr aus. Sie beobachtete, wie ihre Magische Signatur über ihr schwebte und sich verschiedenst farbige Kugeln entlang ihren Körpers arrangierte.

Der Heiler stieß die an und hielt Notizen in seinen Unterlagen fest. Er war besonders an ihrem Abdomen interessiert, speziell an einer Kugeln mit lilanen Einfärbung.

"Was-", sie krächzte um den Knebel herum, der immer noch zwischen ihren Zähnen steckte, "- was schauen sie sich gerade an?"

"Hmmm? Oh, unterschiedliche Dinge; hauptsächlich ihre körperliche Gesundheit. Sie sind in erstaunlich guter Verfassung. Wo wurden sie festgehalten? Obwohl nichts davon wichtig ist, wenn ich nichtherausfinden kann, was dieser alte Fluch ist, der noch in  
ihnen steckt."

Er arbeitete für ein paar Minuten im Stillen weiter, bevor er leise in sich hineinlachte. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab mit einer komplizierten Bewegung und Zauberformel, die Hermine nicht verstand, sie beobachtete, wie ein dunkler Strom aus lilanen Flammen in ihren Bauch schoss. Ihre Innereien fing plötzlich das Brodeln an und es fühlte sich an, als ob etwas zwischen ihren Organen am Leben wäre. Irgendetwas kroch in ihrem Inneren herum.

Bevor sie schreien konnte, jagte der Heiler einen roten Zauberspruch in sie hinein. Das Krabbeln stoppte, und es fühlte sich an als hätte sich in ihrem Inneren etwas aufgelöst.

"Ein schief gegangener Zauberspruch", erklärte der Heiler. " Jemand wollte, dass sie bei lebendigem Leib von innen gefressen werden, aber glücklicherweise, war der Fluch nicht komplett. Ich habe ihn repariert und dann annulliert. Gern geschehen."  
Hermine antwortete nicht. Sie bezweifelte, dass irgendetwas von dem hier, ihr zugutekommen würde.

"Nun gut. Du bist freigegeben. Und geeignet. Ich glaube wir werden gute Verwendung für dich finden. Auch wenn der Crutiatus noch etwas mehr Therapie erfordert, bevor du dich ganz davon erholst. Ich werde es in deiner Akte festhalten."

Mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs öffneten sich die Ledergurte um ihre Knöchel und Handgelenke. Hermine setzte sich langsam auf. Ihre Muskeln zuckten noch immer unwillkürlich.

Während der Heiler die Tür öffnete rief er, "Sie hat bestanden. Ihr könnt jetzt mit ihr weiter machen."

Er kam zurück zum Tisch gelaufen.

Alles war seltsam erleuchtet. Sie blinzelte. So hell sie konnte nur mit Anstrengung am Licht vorbei schauen, um Umrisse um sich herum aus zumachen.

Mit zitternden Händen griff sie nach oben, um den Knebel zwischen ihren Zähen zu entfernen. Sie fingen sofort das Klappern an. Sie bemerkte erst jetzt, wie extrem kalt ihr war. Zu kalt.

Der Wachtmann kam auf sie zu, um nach ihrem Arm zu greifen und voran zugehen. Sie glitt vom Tisch und versuchte zu stehen.

Sie wackelte unsicher.

"Siiiiir..."

War das ihre Stimme? Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern wie ihre Stimme klang.

Die Worte kamen verschwommen aus ihr heraus und alle leuchteten Objekte im Zimmer schienen sich vor ihren Augen zu drehen und zu verformen, als ob ihre Augen in ein Goldfischglas geworfen wurden. Der Heiler drehte sich fragend zu ihr um.

"Ich glaaaauuube iiiicch bekomme einen Scchhh-". Die Worten schienen nicht zwischen ihren klappernden Zähnen hervor kommen zu wollen. Sie versuchte es noch einmal. "Sccccccchh-schhhhhhh- Scccchhhoooock..."

Dunkelheit fing plötzlich an die Ränder ihres Sichtfeldes einzunehmen. Alle leuchtenden Sachen verschwanden langsam, bis sie nur noch das besorgte Gesicht des Heilers vor sich schwimmen sah. Ihre Augen rollten zurück und sie fiel.

Keiner fing sie auf.

Ihr Kopf schlug auf die Ecke des Tisches auf. Hart.

"Fuck", fluchte der Wachtmann. Sogar Geräusche schienen wackelig und verzerrt.

Das Letzte woran sich Hermine erinnerte war, dass sie dachte es könnte eventuell Marcus Flint sein.

Wieder zu Bewusstsein zu kommen, fühlte sich an, als ob sie in Haferbrei ertrank. Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, warum das der erste Vergleich war, der ihr einfiel. Sie bemühte sich darum, wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen, sie bewegte sich auf die gedämpften Stimmen zu und versuchte sie zu verstehen.

"Sechzehn Monate in Einzelhaft mit Licht und Geräusche Entzug! Sie sollte in jeder Hinsicht geisteskrank sein, wenn nicht sogar tot. Es gibt nicht einmal Aufzeichnungen über sie! Als ob sie sie in eine bodenlose Grube geworfen hätten! Schauen sie sich diese Unterlagen an. Gefangene 187 im Bett nebenan! Sehen sie wie viele Seiten hier sind? Checkups! Blut Gutachten! Psychiatrische Sitzungen! Verschriebene Tränke! Ich habe sogar Fotos von ihrem Aussehen, bevor sie sie verstümmelt haben. Und die hier - nichts! Es war berichtet worden, dass sie diesem Gefängnis zugeteilt wurde und dann verschwand sie einfach! Niemand hat sie je gesehen! Es gibt nicht mal Aufzeichnungen, dass sie gegessen hätte! Für Sechzehn Monate! Erklären sie mir, wie das passieren konnte!"

Es gab ein Pause und dann hörte Hermine, " Ahem-hem."

Umbridges einfältige Stimme begann schmeichlerisch zu reden, "Es gibt so viele Gefangene hier. Es kann kaum überraschend sein, wenn ein oder zwei durchs Gitter fallen, so wie es mit Miss Granger der Fall war."

"Miss-Granger-", die andere Stimme klang plötzlich verängstigt und stotternd. " Wie in DIE Granger? Sie wussten das es sie war! Sie haben versucht sie umzubringen."

"Was? Nein! Ich würde niemals – Es steht nur dem Dunklen Lord zu, über ihre Schicksale zu entscheiden. Ich bin lediglich sein Diener."

"Denken sie wirklich der Dunkle Lord würde eine Gefangene wie Hermine Granger vergessen. Denken sie er wird Vergebung zeigen, wenn er erfährt, was sie getan haben?"

"Ich hatte nicht geplant, dass es so lang andauern würde! Es war lediglich eine vorübergehende Situation. Sie kennen sie nicht. Sie wissen nicht, wozu sie im Stande ist. Ich musste sicher stellen, dass sie nicht abhauen oder jemanden kontaktieren würde. Hogwarts war immer noch dabei, die Schutzzauber wieder aufzubauen. Dann – dann als alle Vorbereitungen fertig waren – muss – muss es mir entfallen sein. Ich würde mich niemals unserem Lord widersetzen!"  
"Der Erfolg dieses Vorhabens, dem der Dunkle Lord uns zugeteilt hat, hängt über ihrem und meinem Kopf. Wenn ich auch nur so wenig wie einen Hinweis darauf finde, dass sie noch mehr getan haben, um diese Agenda zu sabotieren, werde ich sie sofort an ihn melden. So wie es jetzt ist, steht Granger unter meiner vollen Verantwortung. Sie sind nicht erlaubt, auch nur in ihre Nähe zu gehen ohne meine Erlaubnis. Falls ihr noch einmal irgendetwas zustoßen sollte, auch durch jemand anderen, werde ich annehmen, dass es durch ihr Verschulden ist."

"Aber– aber sie hat viele Feinde." Umbridges Stimme zitterte.

"Dann schlage ich vor, dass sie ihr Gefängnis gut im Auge behalten. Der Dunkle Lord hat sie spezifisch in seinen Plänen benannt. Ich werde sie ihm heute vorwerfen, wenn es das ist was es braucht, um Erfolg zu haben. Ich habe härter und länger gearbeitet als sie, um dahin zu kommen, wo ich heute bin, Gefängnisdirektorin. Ich werde mir von niemanden in die Quere kommen lassen. Gehen sie und machen sie mit dem Rest der anderen weiter. Der Dunkle Lord erwarten einen Bericht über die verfügbaren Zahlen heute Abend und ich hab schon die Hälfte meines Tages darauf verschwendet ihre Fehler zu beheben."

Ein paar Schritte entfernten sich. Umbridges, dachte und hoffte Hermine. Sie öffnete ein Auge und versuchte ihre Umgebung unbemerkt wahrzunehmen.

"Sie sind bist wach."

Nicht unbemerkt genug. Sie öffnete ihre Augen komplett und schaute nach oben auf die verschwommenen Umrisse der Heilerin, die über ihr stand. Die Heilerin beugte sich näher heran, um Hermine zu untersuchen und Hermine konnte sie etwas besser gegen die Helligkeit ausmachen. Eine ältere Frau, ernst, mit Roben die eine medizinische Zugehörigkeit verzeichneten.

"So, sie sind Hermine Granger."

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, wie sie auf diesen Kommentar antworten sollte. Das Gespräch, dass sie belauscht hatte, hat nicht wirklich Licht darauf geworfen, was mit ihr gemacht werden soll. Sie war wichtig für irgendeine furchtbare Intrige von Voldemort. Es war nicht geplant, dass sie tot oder geisteskrank sein sollte und sie wollen das sie gesund ist. Sie würden sie wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr in grausamer Weise foltern.

Sie blieb leise, sie hoffte, dass die Heilerin eine von der Art Menschen war, die weiter redeten, wenn man nicht antwortete. Sie wurde enttäuscht.

"Ich muss sie fragen, da niemand sonst es zu wissen scheint. Wie sind sie noch am Leben? Wie haben sie es geschafft nicht verrückt zu werden?"

"Ich... wweiß es – nicht...", antwortete Hermine, nachdem sie einige Momente gewartet hatte. Ihre Stimmte hörte sich tiefer und wackeliger an als sie sie in Erinnerung hatte. Ihre Stimmbänder fühlten sich verkümmert an. Es war schwer Worte zu finden; die Konsonanten verschwammen ineinander und pausierten dann, als ob es Kraft brauchte sie raus zu bringen. "ich habe – geistig gezählt... Ich... Tränke aufgesagt. Ich habe mein Bestes getan... um mich davor zu  
bewahren – abzurutschen."

"Beeindruckend", murmelte die Heilerin und kritzelte Notizen in ihre Unterlagen. "Aber wie haben sie überlebt? Es gibt keine Aufzeichnungen das sie gefüttert wurden und trotzdem sind sie in perfektem Zustand, wenn man die Nähstoffe betrachtet."

"Ich – weiß... nicht. Essen ist aufgetaucht. Nie zu einer bestimmten Zeit. Ich dachte – das war beabsichtigt."

"Was war beabsichtigt?"

"Die Unregelmäßigkeit... Ich dachte es" - ihre Kehle fühlte sich erschöpft an, als sie weiter redete - "wäre Teil der...Wahrnehmungsunterdrückung. Um mich – davon... abzuhalten zu wissen... wie viel Zeit – vergangen ist."  
Ihre Stimme wurde dünner und dünner mit jedem Wort.

"Oh. Ja. Das wäre kreativ gewesen. Und ihre körperliche Verfassung? Sie sind nie aus ihrer Zelle entfernt worden. Dennoch haben sie einen besseren Muskeltonus, wie die Hälfte meiner Heiler. Wie zur Hölle ist das möglich?"

"Wenn...ich es nicht aushalten konnte – zu denken, habe ich Übungen gemacht – bis ich nicht mehr konnte."

"Was für Übungen?"

"Alles. Hampelmänner, Liegestützen, Sit Ups, alles Mögliche – was auch immer mich müde gemacht hat... damit ich nichts geträumt habe."

Mehr Gekritzel.

"Welche Art von Träumen haben sie versucht zu vermeiden?"

Hermines Atem stockte leicht. Die anderen Fragen waren einfach. Das hier –das ging zu nah ran an etwas Reales.

"Träume von bevor"

"Bevor?"

"Bevor ich hier her kam." Hermines Stimme war leise. Wütend. Sie schloss ihre Augen; das Licht machte ihr höllische Kopfschmerzen.

"Natürlich." Mehr Gekritzel. Das Geräusch lies Hermines Muskeln zucken. "Sie werden hier im Spital bleiben, bis die Nebeneffekte der Folter komplett abgeklungen sind. Ich werde auch einen Spezialisten mit einschalten, der herausfinden kann was mit ihrem Gehirn passiert ist."

Hermines Augen sprangen auf.

"Ist– ", sie zögerte. " Ist irgendetwas – falsch mit mir?"

Die Heilerin starrte sie abwägend an, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab über Hermines Kopf schwang.

"Sie wurden sechzehn Monate in wahrnehmungsunterdrückter Isolation festgehalten. Der Fakt das sie geistig noch klar sind, ist allein schon ein Wunder. Die Auswirkungen eines solchen Experiments können kaum verhindert werden, besonders unter den Umständen vor ihrer Ankunft hier. Ich nehme an sie haben ein bisschen Heilkunde studiert während des Krieges?"

"Ja.", sagte Hermine, während sie auf die Decke in ihrem Schoß schaute. Sie war abgenutzt und roch stark nach Desinfektionsmittel, sodass ihr schlecht wurde von der offensichtlichen Demütigung.

"Dann sollten sie wissen, wie ein normales, gesundes magisches Gehirn aussieht. Das hier ist ihres."

Eine einfache Zauberstabbewegung brachte das magisch projizierte Abbild von Hermines Gehirn in ihr Sichtfeld.

Hermines Augen verengten sich. Verteilt über die Projektion, waren kleine glühende Lichter; manche eng zusammen, andere zerstreut. Über ihr ganzes Gehirn verteilt. Sie hatte noch nie zuvor so etwas gesehen.

"Was sind das?"

"Meine beste Vermutung ist, dass es magisch hervor gebrachte Fügungszustände sind."

"Was?"

"An irgendeinem Punkt während ihrer Isolation, hat ihre Magie versucht sie zu beschützen. Dadurch, dass sie keine Magie nach außen ausüben können, hat sich die Magie nach innen gekehrt. Sie haben hart dafür gearbeitet, wie sie selbst gesagt haben, nicht abzurutschen. Wie auch immer ist der Verstand kaum dafür ausgestattet, solche Dinge zu verarbeiten. Ihre Magie hat Teile ihres Geistes abgeschirmt. Als ein Ergebnis hat es sie irgendwie zersplittert. Normalerweise sind solche Fügungszustände sehr generell ausgeweitet, aber diese hier erscheinen fast chirurgisch genau. Wobei geistige Heilung auch nicht mein Spezial Fach ist."

Hermine starrte entsetzt in die Luft.

"Meinen sie ich – ich bin dissoziiert?"

"Sowas in der Art. Ich habe so etwas noch nie zuvor gesehen. Es ist wahrscheinlich eine neue magische Erkrankung."

"Habe– ich multiple Persönlichkeiten?". Hermine fühlte sich plötzlich schwindelig.

"Nein. Sie haben einfach Teile ihres Geistes isoliert. Ich denke ihre Magie hat versucht sie vor mentalen Attacken zu beschützen aber durch die lange Dauer wurden sie davon abgehalten, auf diese Teile zugreifen zu können."

Hermine haderte mit sich selbst.

"An was – kann ich mich nicht erinnern?"

"Nun wir sind nicht ganz sicher. Sie müssen diejenige sein, die herausfindet, was sie vergessen haben. Was sind die Namen ihrer Eltern?"

Hermine war für einen Moment still, um abzuwägen, ob die Frage zur Diagnosestellung diente oder um Informationen zu erhalten. Sie wurde bleich.

"Ich weiß nicht mehr", sagte sie, plötzlich fühlte sie sich so als ob sie nicht mehr atmen konnte. "Ich erinnere mich, dass ich Eltern hatte. Sie waren – Muggel. Aber – ich kann mich an nichts mehr von ihnen erinnern"

Sie starrte flehentlich die Heilerin an, während sie damit kämpfte die Panik im Schach zu halten die in ihr aufkam.

"Wissen sie irgendetwas über sie?"

"Ich fürchte nicht. Versuchen wir es mit einer anderen Frage. Erinnern sie sich an die Schule, auf die sie gegangen sind? Wer sind ihre besten Freunde?"

"Hogwarts. Harry und Ron.", sagte Hermine, sie sah nach unten, als sich ihr der Hals zu schnürte. Ihre Finger zuckten unkontrollierbar.

"Gut."

"Erinnern sie sich and den Schulleiter?"

"Dumbledore."

"Erinnern sie sich, was mit ihm geschehen ist?"

"Er ist gestorben.", sagte Hermine und kniff ihre Augen zusammen. Auch wenn sich die Details undeutlich anfühlten, war sie sich sicher.

"Genau. Erinnern sie sich an die Umstände seines Todes?"

"Nein. Ich erinnere mich – dass er wieder eingesetzt wurde, nachdem es sich bestätigt hatte, dass Vold-Vold – Sie-wissen-schon-wer zurück ist."

"Interessant." Und mehr Gekritzel. "An was vom Krieg erinnern sie sich?"

"Ich war eine Heilerin. Ich war im Krankenhaus. So viele Leute, die ich nicht retten konnte – ich erinnere mich, dass wir verloren haben. Irgendetwas – irgendwas hat nicht funktioniert. Harry ist gestorben. Sie – sie haben ihm am Astronomie Turm aufgehangen und wir haben ihm beim Verrotten zusehen müssen. Sie – sie haben Ron und seine Familie neben ihm aufgehangen. Und Tonks und Lupin. Sie haben sie gefoltert, bis sie gestorben sind. Dann haben sie mich in meine Zelle gebracht und mich dort gelassen."

Hermine zitterte als sie sprach. Das Krankenhausbett, in dem sie lag, wackelte und machte wütende quitsch Geräusche.

Die Heilerin schien es nicht zu bemerken und kritzelte weitere Notizen in die Unterlagen.

"Das ist sehr ungewöhnlich und interessant. Ich habe noch nie von so einem Fügungszustand gehört. Ich bin besorgt zu hören was ein Spezialist darüber denkt."

"Ich bin froh so interessant sein zu können.", sagte Hermine, ihre Lippe kräuselte sich, als sie ihre Augen öffnete, um die Heilerin anzufunkeln.

"Jetzt aber meine Liebe. Ich bin nicht völlig gefühlslos. Denken sie doch mal aus einer medizinischen Sicht darüber nach. Wenn es irgendwas in ihrer Vergangenheit gäbe, vor dem sich ihr Verstand logischerweise schützen würde, wären es die Auswirkungen des Krieges – die sie offensichtlich traumatisiert haben. Was haben sie jedoch unbewusst beschlossen zu beschützen? Die Identitäten ihrer Eltern und die Kriegsstrategie des Ordens. Ihre Magie hat sich nicht dazu entschieden ihre Psyche zu beschützen, sondern andere Menschen um sie herum. Das ist sehr interessant."

Hermine nahm an, es war interessant, aber es fühlte sich einfach alles zu viel an.

Schon alleine das sie wieder sehen konnte, fühlte sich überwältigend an. Wieder im Stande zu sein zu sprechen. Aus ihrer Zelle raus zu sein. Alles fühlte sich an, als ob es zu viel wäre. Zu frisch. Zu hell.

Sie sprach nicht weiter. Nach ein paar Minuten weiterem Gekritzel, schaute die Heilerin wieder auf.

"Sie bleiben für eine Woche zur Erholung im Spital, außer der Spezialist hat etwas dagegen, bevor wir ihren Fall weiter bearbeiten. Das gibt ihnen Zeit sich wieder an das Licht und die Geräusche zu gewöhnen und sie werden sich einer Behandlung zur Erholung von der Folter und Gehirnerschütterung, die sie sich während ihrer Untersuchung zugezogen haben, unterziehen."

Die Heilerin fing an weg zu gehen, stoppte aber dann.

"Ich hoffe das ich dies anspreche ist unnötig, aber ich nehme an, dass ich es wegen ihrem Haus und ihrer Vergangenheit trotzdem sagen sollte. Sie befinden sich gerade an einer Kreuzung Miss Granger. Was ihnen als nächstes zustoßen wird, ist unausweichlich, aber es ist ihre Wahl, wie unangenehm sie es sich machen."

Mit diesem Verabschiedungs–Ratschlag? Dieser Drohung? Dieser Warnung? Hermine war sich nicht ganz sicher, verschwand die Heilerin hinter dem Abtrennungsvorhang.

Hermine sah vorsichtig um sich. Sie war immer noch in Hogwarts. Man hat ihr ihre Gefängnisskluft gegen einen Krankenhaus Pyjama ausgetauscht. Als sie die Ärmel nach oben zog, musste sie mit Enttäuschung feststellen, dass keiner den Fehler gemacht hatte und ihr ihre Fesseln, die um beide Handgelenke geschlossen waren, abgenommen hatten.

Sie hielt eines ihrer Handgelenke vor ihr Gesicht, um sie zu inspizieren. Sie sind ihr direkt angelegt worden, bevor sie in ihrer Zelle eingesperrt wurde. Sie hatte nie die Chance bekommen sie sich genauer anzusehen.

Im Licht sahen sie wie ein Paar gewöhnlicher Armreifen um ihre Handgelenk aus. Sie schimmerten wie ein neuer Penny. Sie waren mit Kupfer überzogen, wie sie es vermutet hatte.

In der Dunkelheit hatte sie unglaublich viel Zeit damit verbracht, herauszufinden was sie waren. Die einfache Antwort war, dass sie ihre Magie unterdrückten. Wie genau sie das machten und wie sie eventuell umgehen würde, während sie blind und stumm war, hat sie viele Gedanken gekostet.

Als sie es sich endlich eingestanden hatte, dass es unmöglich war, sie zu umgehen, hat sie angefangen herauszufinden, wie sie funktionierten.

Sie hasste und bewunderte gleichzeitig die Person, die sie entwickelt hat. Sie war sich übrigens sicher, dass das Kupfer, das ihre Magie leitete, Drachenherzfaser im Inneren hatte, wahrscheinlich aus ihrem eigenen Zauberstab entnommen.  
Die Fesseln schienen speziell auf sie abgestimmt zu sein.

Als sie in ihrer Zelle versucht hatte Zauberstablose Magie zu verwenden, gleitete ihre Magie ihre Arme hinunter zu ihren Händen, um freigelassen zu werden und dann – löste sie sich einfach auf, wenn sie die Fesseln erreicht hatte. Jetzt wo sie sich versichert hatte, dass sie verkupfert waren, verstand sie sofort, wie sie funktionierten.

Kupfer zieht die Magie in sich selbst hinein. Sie erinnerte sich an Binns Lehren in Geschichte der Zauberei, über die Versuche andere Materialien als Holz zur Zauberstabherstellung zu verwenden. Kupfer war eine offensichtliche Wahl, durch die natürliche magische Leitfähigkeit, die es besaß. Unglücklicherweise war es leider zu leitfähig. Es sog jeden Funken von Magie das es aufspüren konnte, egal ob gewollt oder ungewollt, in sich hinein. Sprüche explodierten aus Kupferzauberstäben, bevor der Zauberer sie fertig sprechen konnte. Sie konnten die Zauberstäbe kaum anfassen, ohne dass sie los gingen. Zwei explodierte Zauberstab Labore und der Verlust von vier Zehen, hat die Zauberstabhersteller dann davon überzeugt, etwas anderes als Kupfer zu verwenden,

Der Kern der Fesseln, da war sich Hermine sicher, war aus Eisen. Das Kupfer zusammen mit Drachenherzfaser sog die Magie in sich auf und leitete sie dann an den Eisenkern weiter, wo sie effektiv neutralisiert wurde.  
Die Genialität brachte ihr Blut zum Kochen.

Eisenfessel waren weit verbreitet in Zaubergefängnissen. Sie dämpften die Magie genug, um Insassen davon abzuhalten, mächtige Zauber auszuüben. Es war immer unmöglich gewesen die Magie eines Zauberers oder einer Hexe komplett mit Eisen zu neutralisieren. Sie konnten immer ein klein bisschen Magie vorbei drängen oder sie ließen die Magie in sich aufstauen, bis eine Welle an unkontrollierter Magie aus ihnen explodierte. Das Kupfer löste dieses Problem. Mit der begierigen Leitfähigkeit und dem magischen Inneren, dass dem Zauberstab des Gefangenem angepasst war, sog das Kupfer fast jedes bisschen Magie aus Hermine heraus.

Es machte sie effektiv zum Muggel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wenn ich raus finde wie man Bilder einfügt, kommen auch noch die Bilder mit dazu :D

"Hermine..." sie hörte jemanden atmen.

Sie schaute schnell von ihren Fesseln hoch, sie sah einen Kopf, der durch den Abtrennungsvorhang spitzte. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, um besser sehen zu können. Es war Hannah Abbott.

Ein Keuchen des Horrors entwich Hermines Lippen.

Sie hatte nur ein Auge.

Ihr rechtes Auge starrte Hermine an aber ihr linkes Auge war weg. Es klaffte ein Loch in ihrem Kopf, als ob es einfach herausgerissen wurde.

Hannahs Hand schoss sofort nach oben, um die linke Hälfte ihres Gesichts zu bedecken.

"Entschuldigung. Es ist immer schlimm für Leute, wenn sie es zum ersten Mal sehen."

"Was – ist passiert?"

Sie kann sich an keinen Fluch erinnern der Augen auf diese weiße entfernte. Es gab unzählige Erblindungszauber, aber keine mit solch einem grotesken Ergebnis.

"Umbridge – sie hat es mit ihrer Zauberstabspitze herausgequetscht als – als ich versucht habe zu entkommen. Sie hat die Heiler dazu gezwungen es so zu lassen. Für einen besseren Effekt." Hannah wendete ihr Gesicht etwas weiter ab, um die Hälfte ihres  
Gesichts besser zu verdecken.

"Sie hat allerdings Ärger dafür bekommen." Hannah senkte ihren Kopf, sodass sie auf den Boden blickte. Ihre Stimme klang, als ob sie schon tot wäre. "Jetzt schneidet sie normalerweise die Finger ab. Wenn du respektlos bist. Wenn du versuchst abzuhauen. Wenn du sie falsch ansiehst. Parvati und Angelina haben kaum noch Finger übrig."

Hannah schaute Hermine mit ihrem verbliebenen Auge an.

"Lass den Gryffindor in dir sterben Hermine. Versuch nicht mutig zu sein. Versuch nicht clever zu sein. Halte einfach deinen Kopf unten. Leute versuchen seit Monaten abzuhauen. Jeder der erwischt wird, wird verstümmelt. Jeder – der es raus schafft – es hat zu viele Versuche gebraucht, bis wir es realisiert haben – die Fesseln, die wir alle haben –" Hannah hob ihre eigenen mit Kupfer umhüllten Handgelenke an, "sie haben eine Spur im Innern. Wenn du an den Schutzzaubern vorbeikommst, senden sie den Hohe General und hängen deine Leiche in der Großen Halle auf, wo wir ihr alle beim verwesen zusehen müssen."

Hermine fühlte sich, als ob sie schmerzhaft in die Brust getroffen wurde. Ihre Finger verkrampften sich im Stoff der Decke, die sie bedeckte. Sie konnte kaum Atmen. "Wer?"

"Ginny. Sie war die erste Leiche, die sie zurückbrachten. Wir alle dachten, dass du es tatsächlich rausgeschafft hast. Weil du einfach verschwunden bist. Wir hatten nicht realisiert, dass sie dich nur wo anders hingesteckt hatten..."

Hannahs Stimme verstummte und sie sah Hermine an. "Du weißt nicht mal, warum sie dich rausgeholt haben, oder?"

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Die Wachtmänner reden viel. Nach dem Krieg dachten wir alle das Der Dunkle Lord anfangen würde die Muggel zu versklaven. Aber – es hat sich herausgestellt, dass seine Ränge mehr erschöpft waren als wir angenommen hatten. Anscheinen macht ihn die Unsterblichkeit geduldiger. Er hat entschieden, dass die Repopulation der Reinblütigen Ränge der Zauberer seine erste Agenda sein sollte. Er persönlich hat alle Reinblüter paarweise zusammengestellt. Sie wurden verheiratet, mit der Anordnung anzufangen sich fortzupflanzen."

Hannahs Gesicht war vor Verachtung verzerrt, als sie diese Informationen vortrug.

Hermines Augenbrauen zogen sich vor Überraschung zusammen. Ein Repopulationsversuch? Der Krieg ging mit einer hohen Zahl an Todesopfern einher, wenn man die Zauberer Bevölkerung betrachtete, jedoch hatte Hermine nicht gedacht, dass es Voldemort  
auffallen würde, geschweige denn dass es ihn interessieren würde. Arrangierte Hochzeiten waren nicht ungewöhnlich für Reinblütige Familien aber sie verpflichtend zu machen schien extrem. Sie fragte sich was seine Anhänger darüber dachten.

"Es gab – kaum Babys. Die Fruchtbarkeitsraten der Reinblüter sinkt seit Jahren. Es gab ein paar wenige Schwangerschaften, die alle verwundert hat. Die meisten davon waren Squibs und die Schwangerschaften wurden frühzeitig abgebrochen. Oder es kam zu Fehlgeburten. Nun" – Hannas Stimme verbitterte sich – "anscheinend hat die Ausrottung der Europäischen Zauberwelt die Ansichten des Dunklen Lords in Hinsicht auf die Blut Reinheit erweitert. Magie ist selten, weißt du. Er hat ein Züchtungsprogramm mit allen Halb-Blut und Muggel-geborenen Insassen angefangen, die er ja glücklicherweise zur Verfügung hat, zu starten. Nur uns Mädchen, da es ein schlimmeres Schicksal als der Tod wäre, wenn ein Muggel-geborener Mann eine reinblütige Frau anfassen würde. Wir sind alle dazu verpflichtet Babys zu produzieren, bis unser Uterus nicht mehr mitmacht."

Hannah sah so unwohl aus wie Hermine anfing sich zu fühlen.

"Deshalb haben sie dich also endlich rausgelassen.", sagte Hannah und gestikulierte hoffnungslos. "Sie verwenden Schulaufzeichnungen und Krankenakten, um zu entscheiden wer von uns qualifiziert ist. Die Heilerin, mit der du gesprochen hast – ist der Kopf  
der ganzen Sache. Anscheinend ist sie auf magische Genetik spezialisiert. Wir sind ihre Laborratten. Sie überprüfen die Fruchtbarkeit von uns allen."

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Hannah angefangen zu weinen. Hermine starrte sie an, sie fühlte sich, als ob sie gleich in Ohnmacht fallen würde vor Schock. Es durfte nicht wahr sein. Es war alles nur eine schreckliche Einbildung. Ein Alptraum den sie sich in ihrer Zelle zusammenreimte.

"Wir – müssen abhauen." sagte Hermine mit ihrer Stimme so kontrolliert wie möglich.

Hannah schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Das geht nicht. Hast du mir vorher nicht zugehört? Du wirst nie dazu in der Lage sein mit den Fesseln abzuhauen, außer du schaffst es dir deine Hände abzuschneiden. Sie haben die Spur nicht mal hier. Angelina hat ihren Zeigefinger verloren, um das herauszufinden. Der Dunkel Lord hat sie persönlich. Deswegen ist es immer der Hohe General, der ihnen nachjagt, wenn es ihnen gelingt abzuhauen."

Hermine folgte Hannahs blick. Doch sie blickte einfach nur ins Nichts .

" Wer? Wer ist her Hohe General?", fragte Hermine. Sie konnte sich nicht an den Titel erinnern.

Hanna blickte auf. "Ich weiß es nicht. Keiner von uns hat ihn jemals ohne seine Maske gesehen. Jeder redet über ihn. Er ist die rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords. Voldemort zeigt sich nicht oft in der Öffentlichkeit, also tritt stattdessen der Hohe General auf. Vor ein paar Wochen haben öffentliche Hinrichtungen stattgefunden – mehr als zwanzig Menschen – er hat jeden einzelnen davon mit dem Todes Fluch getötet. Er hat keine Pausen gemacht. Er ist einfach der Reihe nach durchgegangen. Niemand hat jemals jemanden gesehen, der so viele Todesflüche nacheinander vollziehen kann, nicht einmal der Dunklen Lord kann das."

"Das – sollte nicht möglich sein." sagte Hermine, während sie ihren Kopf schüttelte.

Hannah lehnte sich nach vorne und senkte ihre Stimme. "Ich weiß. Aber ich habe die Leichen gesehen, nachdem er die Flüchtigen erwischt. Und er erwischt sie immer. McGonagall, Moody, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Professor Sprout, Madame Pomfrey, Flitwick, Oliver Wood; das sind diejenigen die du kennst. Es gab viele mehr. Sehr viele mehr. Die Mitglieder des Ordens haben am meisten versuchst abzuhauen. Sie sind alle als Leichen wieder zurückgekommen. Es ist immer der Todesfluch."  
Hannah zögerte beobachtete Hermine aufmerksam. "Mach nichts dummes Hermine. Ich erzähl dir all das nicht, damit du versuchst abzuhauen. Ich versuche dich zu warnen. Es ist wie in der Hölle. Du musst darauf vorbereitet sein, weil – wenn du es nicht bist – wirst du hier rauslaufen und verstümmelt werden und es würde nicht mal von Bedeutung sein."

Es schien als wollte Hannah noch etwas hinzufügen, aber man konnte Schritte hinter dem Vorhang hören. Ein Ausdruck des Terrors huschte über Hannahs Gesicht und der Abtrennungsvorhang fiel an seinen Platz zurück als sie verschwand.  
Der Vorhang auf Hermines anderen Seite wurde aufgerissen und die Heilerin von zuvor erschien mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Der dunkle Lord will deine Untersuchung persönlich mit begutachten." berichtete die Heilerin, als sie energisch nach Hermines Arm griff.

Hermine versuchte instinktiv loszukommen. Sie entriss der Heilerin ihren Arm und lies sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes fallen, um Abstand zwischen den beiden zu schaffen.

"Oh, du dumme kleine Hexe." Die Heilerin seufzte und gestikulierte zu jemandem außerhalb Hermines Sichtfeld. "Betäubt sie und bringt sie her."

Zwei Wachtmänner erschienen von hinter dem Vorhang und schossen zwei aufeinanderfolgende Schockzauber auf Hermine. Dem ersten konnte sie ausweichen aber der zweite streifte ihre Schulter. Sie fiel hin wie ein Stein.

Als sie wieder aufwachte war sie an einen Tisch in einer dunklen Halle gefesselt. Ihre Arme und Beine waren festgebunden, während sie immer noch von der Folter zuckten. Weitere Gurte waren an ihrer Stirn und am Kinn befestigt, um sie festzuhalten. Ein kleiner Zauberer stand auf der einen Seite. Voldemort persönlich stand auf der anderen Seite.

Der kleine Zauberer sprach mit dünner, zittriger Stimme und gestikulierte hin zur Projektion von Hermines Gehirn.

"Es – es ist anders als alles was ich jemals gesehen h-habe. Normalerweise kommt magischer G-G-Gedächtnisverlust sehr a-a-ausgeweitet über das Gehirn vor, wenn es s-s-selbst zugefügt ist. Eine P-Person könnte ihnen nicht einmal ihren Namen sagen. Aber das hier ist g-gezielter. Wie Vergessenheitszauber. Eine dissoziative Fügung oder in diesem Fall v-viele davon. Fast wie Vergessenheitszauber gegen einen selbst gerichtet. Ihre Magie hat bestimmte Erinnerungen im Inneren versteckt, ich würde es fast als eine V-V-Verkalkung von magischen Schichten beschreiben. Dies hätte wahrscheinlich niemals ohne die gegeben Um-umstände ihrer Inhaftierung passieren können. Es h-h-hat Zeit gebraucht. Fast wie eine Muschel, die eine Perle erschafft, sie hat sie langsam Schicht für Schicht vergraben. Man kann sehen das manche sorgfältiger beschützt sind als andere, abhängig davon, wie hell sie leuchten."

Voldemorts Augen waren zusammengekniffen. "Können diese Erinnerungen mit Legilimentik wiedergewonnen werden?"

Der kleine Zauberer schien noch nervöser zu werden. Feine Tropfen Schweiß sammelten sich auf seiner Oberlippe.

" Es – es ist unwahrscheinlich. Es ist wie eine Okklumentik Mauer von außergewöhnlicher Stärke um jede spezifische Erinnerung herum. Es – es ist möglich, wenn der Gedankenleser ausreichend s-s-stark ist."

"Ich möchte meinen ich bin ausreichend stark." sagte Voldemort, während er nach unten in Hermines Augen sah. Sie kniff sie augenblicklich zusammen, aber es war zu spät.

Sie glaubte – dass sie Okklumentik früher einmal praktizieren konnte. Aber ihrer Magie fast komplett beraubt, hatte sie keine Chance eine Mauer, um ihren Verstand zu errichten. Voldemort schoss hinein wie ein Pfeil, vergrub sich tief unter ihren Erinnerungen und durchsuchte sie langsam. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob ihr Verstand unter seinem erdrückt wurde.

Ihre Kindheit. Hogwarts. Die weggesperrte Erinnerung der Namen ihrer Eltern interessierte ihn nicht einmal. Nach dem fünften Schuljahr, als alles verschwommener wurde, verstärkte sich sein Interesse. Er untersuchte ihre Erinnerungen als sie Heilungen vollzog. All diese Leichen. All diese Verletzungen. So viele Menschen. Je näher er dem Ende des Krieges kam, umso mehr Erinnerungen waren weggesperrt. Er versuchte in sie hineinzufahren. Er versuchte sich einen Weg mit purer magischer Gewalt frei zu sprengen. Keine der Mauern gab unter seinen gewaltsamen, hartnäckigen Angriffen nach.

Es zerbrach sie. Die schiere Gewalt war Geistes-betäubend schmerzhaft und irgendwie wurde der Schmerz zunehmend mehr, bis es unmöglich erschien, dass sie es überleben würde. Hermine verkrümmte sich als sie versuchte davon zu kommen – von der Invasion abzuhauen. Schreie umgaben sie und es hörte nicht auf, es ging weiter, und weiter, und weiter.

Endlich zog sich Voldemort aus ihrem Verstand zurück. Aufgebracht. Ihr wurde langsam bewusst, dass die Schreie von ihr gekommen sind. Bis dahin sind sie zu einem winzigen qualvollen wimmern durch ihre zerrissenen Stimmbänder geworden. Herzzerreisende, erstickende Schluchzer brachen immer wieder aus ihr heraus, als sich ihre Brust vor Schmerz verkrampfte und sie Schwierigkeiten beim Atmen hatte.

"Ich mag es nicht, wenn man Geheimnisse vor mir bewahrt. Mit Potter tot sollte es nichts weiter zu vertuschen geben. Was versuchst du zu verstecken?", zischte Voldemort. Seine knochigen Finger ergriffen ihr Gesicht und drehten es, sodass sich ihre Augen trafen.

"Ich – weiß – nicht – "sagte sie. Ihre Stimme klang rau und gebrochen und sie versuchte schwach ihr Kinn aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

"Ruft Severus! Und die Gefängnisdirektorin. Sie soll für das hier bestraft werden.", sagte Voldemort. Er fuhr damit fort ihren Verstand auf gewaltsame Weise zu durchforsten, bis sie kraftlos und kaum bei Sinnen auf dem Tisch lag.

Umbridge kam zuerst an und sah angemessen verängstigt aus.

"Mein Lord, mein Lord." sagte sie, sie viel auf den Boden und kroch unterwürfig auf ihn zu.

"Crucio." Er sprach den Fluch so aus, dass die Wut seinem Ton entsprach.

Umbridge schrie. Sie schrie und schrie und verkrümmte sich auf dem Boden. Sie tat Hermine fast leid.

Nach einigen Minuten hörte er endlich auf.

"Glauben sie Gefängnisdirektorin, dass ich sie verschonen würde, weil sie dem Grundsatz aber nicht meinen genauen Anweisungen folgen?"  
Umbridge wimmerte nur.

"Ich wusste von ihrem Hass auf Schlammblüter, ich hatte aber gehofft, dass ihr Gehorsam eine ausreichende Motivation dafür wäre, sich zurück zu halten. Wahrscheinlich brauchen sie eine dauerhafte Erinnerung."

"Mein Lord – "

"Auf welche Bestrafung sind sie bei ihren Insassen so versessen? Finger, oder? Sagen sie mir Gefängnisdirektorin, wie viele Finger hätten sie übrig, wenn ich einen Finger für jeden Monat, den sie darauf verschwendet haben, das Schlammblut wahnsinnig zu machen, abschneiden würde?"

"Neeeeiiiiinnn." Umbridges Stimme erklang mit einem kreischen. Sie zitterte und zuckte noch immer am Boden.

"Vielleicht sollte ich nachsichtig sein.", sagte Voldemort als er langsam auf sie zuging, während sie sich um seine Füße wand und schluchzte. "Deine Arbeit war hauptsächlich zufriedenstellend. Statt sechzehn, werde ich es halbieren. Acht Finger, als Erinnerung daran, dass ich gesagt hatte, ich möchte Potters Schlammblut unversehrt haben."

"Biiiiiiitte..." Umbridge rappelte sich schluchzend vom Boden auf.

Severus Snape fegte zur Tür herein.

"Was ist los? Können sie nicht einmal ihre eigens ausgedachten Bestrafungen ertragen?", zischte Voldemort verachtend und bewegte seine Hand als er sich von Umbridge abwand. "Tragt sie weg. Setzt sie wieder in ihrem Gefängnis ab, wenn ihr fertig seid."

Zwei Todesser traten nach vorne und zogen Umbridge aus dem Raum, während sie bettelte und Entschuldigungen aus ihr heraus sprudelten.

"Severus mein treuer Diener.", sagte Voldemort als er sich dem Zaubertank Meister zuwandte. "Ich finde mich selbst einem Rätsel gegenüber."

"Mein Lord.", antwortete Snape, er faltete seine Hände respektvoll vor sich und senkte seinen Blick.

"Du erinnerst dich an das Schlammblut nehme ich an." Voldemort ging wieder zurück Richtung Hermine, er starrte auf sie herunter, während er seinen skelettartigen Finger an seinem Lippenlosen Mund bewegte.

"Natürlich. Sie war eine unerträgliche Schülerin." Snape ging auf Hermine, die immer noch am Tisch gefesselt war, zu, um sie zu begutachten.

"Durchaus und eine gute Freundin von Harry Potter, der Junge, der starb.", sagte Voldemort, während er seinen Zauberstab zärtlich streichelte. "Sie war auch ein Mitglied des Ordens, wie du dich bestimmt, aus seiner langjährigen Zeit als Spion, erinnern kannst.  
Als Potter starb wurde sie festgenommen, ich habe ihre Inhaftierung und Unversehrtheit angeordnet, falls ich sie jemals für etwas gebrauchen könnte. Unglücklicherweise hat die Gefängnisdirektorin es in ihre eigenen Hände genommen sie zu bestrafen, wegen vergangenen Auseinandersetzungen. Sie hat das Schlammblut diese ganze Zeit unter Wahrnehmungsunterdrückender Isolation festgehalten."

Snapes Augen weiteten sich leicht.

Voldemorts Hand lag auf Snapes Schulter. "Durch diese Erfahrung gelang es dem Schlammblut, laut Aussagen des Geist-Heilers, ihre Erinnerungen wegzusperren. Abgeschottet vor mir und ihr selbst. Die Identitäten ihrer Eltern – was keine weiteren Konsequenzen hat. Viel wichtiger jedoch ist die große Anzahl an Erinnerungen während und vor allem gegen Ende des Krieges. Dieser Gedächtnisverlust fand nach Potters Tod statt, nachdem der Krieg vorbei war. Was könnte es sein was sie zu verstecken versucht?". Es klang Bedrohung aus Voldemorts tiefer, geschmeidigen Stimme. Er war für einen Moment still und blickte auf Hermine hinunter. "Da du jemand bist den sie während dieser Zeit kannte, hast du vielleicht Einblicke in was fehlt."

"Natürlich, mein Lord."

Hermine fand Snapes kalte, bodenlose Augen, die auf sie herab starrten. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr übrig sich zu wehren, als er in ihr Bewusstsein eintauchte.

Er beschäftigte sich gar nicht erst mit ihren frühen Erinnerungen. Er ging direkt zum Krieg und rauschte schnell, aber sorgfältig durch ihre Erinnerungen. Es schien, als ob er genaue Kategorien hatte, nach denen er vorging. Heilkunde. Zaubertränke brauen. Treffen des Ordens. Recherche. Konversationen mit Harry und Ron. Kämpfen. Die letzte Schlacht. Immer wenn er über eine verschlossene Erinnerung stolperte, wartete er kurz und schien erst die äußeren Umstände zu betrachten, bevor er versuchte durchzubrechen.

Seine Invasion war drastisch weniger traumatisch als Voldemorts aber Hermine wimmerte und zitterte trotzdem, als er sich endlich langsam zurückzog. Ihre Hände verkrampften sich spastisch, wo sie an Ort und Stelle gehalten wurden.

"Faszinierend.", sagte er, während er auf Hermine hinab blickte, mit einer irgendwie zwiegespaltenen Miene.

"Irgendwelche Einblicke?", Voldemorts Griff um Snapes Schulter verstärkte sich und sein Ton war misstrauisch.

Snape wandte sich von Hermine ab und er senkte seinen Blick. "Um ehrlich zu sein, mein Lord, das Schlammblut und ich hatten kaum Kontakt in den letzten Jahren des Krieges. Alle Ordens Treffen, an denen ich teilgenommen habe sind da. Alles andere was ich sonst noch von ihr weiß ist, dass sie vom Kämpfen ferngehalten wurde, da sie als Heilerin und Zaubertrank Meisterin eingesetzt war. All diese Erinnerungen scheinen intakt zu sein. Ich bin ratlos was sie sonst noch verstecken könnte."

"Wenn der Orden noch irgendwelche Geheimnisse hat, dann will ich sie wissen.", sagte Voldemort, seine scharlachroten Augen verengten sich.

"Gewiss.", sagte Snape, sein Ton seidig und nüchtern. "Unglücklicherweise sind fast alle der gut informierten Mitglieder des Ordens in der Zwischenzeit tot. Entweder durch die letzte Schlacht, Folter oder Fluchtversuche. Es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass neben Miss Granger noch irgendjemand am Leben ist, der diese Informationen besitzt."

Voldemort starrte auf Hermine herab. Seine roten Augen waren wütend und abwägend, als er mit seinem Finger langsam über seinen Mund fuhr. Dann schaute er plötzlich zum Heiler.

"Gibt es irgendeinen Weg die Erinnerungen wiederherzustellen?", fragte Voldemort, sein Zauberstab hing leichtfertig von seinen Fingerspitzen.

"Nun, d-das ist sehr schwer zu s-s-sagen." Der Heiler erblasste. "Es ist m-m-möglich, da die Umstände, die diesen Zustand hervorgerufen haben, entfernt wurden. Mit etwas Z-Z-Zeit kommen sie vielleicht von selbst wieder zurück."

"Was ist mit Folter? Ich habe es schon zuvor geschafft durch obliviierte Erinnerungen mit Folter zu brechen."

Der Geistes-Heiler sah leichenblass aus. "Es k-k-könnte funktionieren. A-A-Aber – man könnte nicht sagen welche Erinnerungen sie befreien. Sie würden w-w-wahrscheinlich nur ein p-paar bekommen b-bevor sie verrückt werden würde."

Voldemort schaute abwägend auf Hermine herab. "Dann will ich, dass sie unter sorgfältiger Beobachtung steht. Von jemandem der sofort weiß, wenn sie zurückkommen. Severus, ich werde sie in deine Obhut überlassen."

"Natürlich, – Mein Lord.", sagte Snape und fiel in eine tiefe Verbeugung.

"Du hast etwas dagegen einzuwenden?". Voldemort benutzte die Spitze seines Zauberstabes, um Snape nach oben zu zwingen. Er neigte Snapes Kopf soweit zurück, bis sich ihre Augen trafen.

"Niemals. Ihr Wunsch ist mein Befehl." Snapes gefasster Ausdruck bröckelte unter dem forschenden Blick.

"Und doch hast du Einwände vorzubringen.", sagte Voldemort und zog seinen Zauberstab zurück, um wieder Hermine anzustarren.

"Ich breche morgen nach Rumänien auf.", sagte Snape, "Um den Gerüchten über die Gehorsamsverweigerung, von der wir gehört haben, nachzugehen. Das Vorhaben wird, wie sie gesagt haben, als sie mir es zugeteilt haben, eine heikle Angelegenheit werden, komplex und rigoros, selbst ohne zusätzliche Gefangene, die einer sorgfältigen Aufsticht bedürfen. Es – widerstrebt mir sie in einer dieser Angelegenheiten zu enttäuschen." Er platzierte seine Hand auf seiner Brust und verbeugte sich noch einmal.

Voldemort verweilte und schien abzuwägen, seine Hand lag auf dem Tisch neben Hermine und er lehnte über ihr um sie betrachten. Als er dort stand, erregte eine Bewegung auf Hermines anderen Seite ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Die weibliche Heilerin, die der Kopf von Voldemorts Züchtungsprogramm war, hatte sich genähert und flüsterte dem Geist-Heiler Fragen zu.

"M-Mein Lord", sagte der Geist-Heiler und kam zögernd näher, "Heilerin Stroud machte mich auf einen A-A-Aspekt aufmerksam, der für sie von Interesse sein k-k-könnte."

"Ja?". Voldemorts Interesse schien geringfügig.

"Eine Magische Schwangerschaft, Mein Lord.", sagte Heilerin Stroud mit einem stolzen Lächeln. "Es gibt einige Aufzeichnungen zu Fällen wo solche Schwangerschaften die Fähigkeit haben, durch magische Fügungszustände zu brechen. Die Magie des Kindes ist kompatibel, aber unähnlich genug zu der der Mutter, um einen zersetzenden Effekt auf angestaute Magie zu haben. Es ist nichts Beweiskräftiges, da es so selten vorkommt. Aber es ist möglich. Miss Granger hat außergewöhnliche magische Fähigkeiten – sie selbst haben das festgestellt und wollten sie ins Repopulationsprogramm integrieren. Wenn sie sie im Programm belassen, gibt es eine Chance, dass eine Schwangerschaft im Wiedererlangen der Erinnerungen endet. Aber – ", sie zögerte leicht.

"Was?" Voldemort schaute streng zu Heilerin Stroud auf, was sie dazu brachte blass zu werden und zurück zu weichen.

"Es – es wäre ihnen unmöglich ihren Geist während der Schwangerschaft zu inspizieren.", sprach Heilerin Stroud schnell. "Invasive Magie wie zum Beispiel Legilimentik, bringt ein großes Risiko einer Fehlgeburt. Es ist oft so traumatisch, dass es in permanenter magischer Unfruchtbarkeit enden kann. Sie müssten warten, selbst wenn sie wüssten, dass die Erinnerungen zurückkommen, bis das Baby geboren wurde. Außer der Vater, der eine ähnliche magische Signatur hat wie das Kind, wäre derjenige der die Legilimentik durchführt."

Voldemort blicke gedankenverloren auf Hermine herab, seine Finger glitten über seine Brust als ober er eine Verletzung zu ertasten.

"Severus."

"Mein Lord."

"Der hohe General ist ein ausgesprochen begabter Gedankenleser, oder?"

"Allerdings, Mein Lord." antwortete Snape. "Seine Fähigkeiten sind meinen eigenen sehr ähnlich. Du hast ihn sorgfältig trainieren lassen."

"Seine Frau ist unfruchtbar, richtig?"

Die Frage war an Heilerin Stroud gerichtet.

"Ja, Mein Lord.", antwortete sie sofort.

"Dann schick das Schlammblut zum Hohen General. Er soll sie überwachen und sich mit ihr fortpflanzen."

Stroud nickte eifrig. "In zwei Woche ist sie bereit, um dort hingebracht zu werden. Ich möchte mich von ihrer allgemeinen Verfassung überzeugen und sie trainieren."

"Zwei Wochen. Ich möchte, dass sie jeden Monat hergebracht wird, bis sie schwanger ist, damit ich ihren Verstand selbst durchsuchen kann."

"Ja, Mein Lord."

"Nun, bringt sie zurück nach Hogwarts." Voldemort entließ sie mit einer Handbewegung.

Hermines Körper krampfte noch immer leicht, als die Gurte, die sie festhielten, wegezaubert wurden. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob sie etwas tun musste – irgendetwas. Spucken. Oder sich weigern. Oder – betteln.

Irgendetwas anderes als nur hier zu liegen, währen Voldemort sie ganz nebensächlich zum Fortpflanzen abordnete.

Ihr Körper weigerte sich zu kooperieren. Sie konnte nichts tun, als unachtsame Hände sie hochzogen und den Gang hinunter levitierten.


	3. Chapter 3

Das Bett, das von Hannah besetzt gewesen war, war leer als Hermine zurück auf die Krankenstation von Hogwarts gebracht wurde.

Heilerin Stroud kippte einen Trank in Hermines Mund, sobald sie wieder in ihrem Bett lag. Die Schmerzen in Hermines Kopf ließen etwas nach. Sie blinzelte und die tanzenden schwarzen Flecken in ihrem Blickfeld fingen endlich an zu verblassen.

Hermine war übel. Ihr Inneres zog sich zusammen, als ob sie Gift im Innern hätte, das ihr Körper nicht austreiben konnte. Sie zitterte immer noch. Sie wollte sich nur auf die Seite drehen und in einen Ball zusammenrollen, aber sie konnte die Kraft dafür nicht aufbringen.

„Bewacht sie mit euren Leben. Wenn irgendjemand sie anfassen oder auch nur ansehen will, brauchen sie meine Genehmigung dafür.", hörte sie Heilerin Stroud sagen.

Hermine drehte sich und konnte vage zwei große Männer ausmachen, die hinter Stroud standen. Ihre Augen waren kalt, als sie auf Hermine hinab starrten. 

Stroud vollführte mehrere Überwachungszauber über Hermine, die schimmernd um ihren Körper herum aufstiegen. Nachdem sie die Projektionen für einige Minuten betrachtet hatte, drehte sie sich um und ging weg, ihre Heiler Robe bauschte sich hinter ihr auf.

Hermine starrte nach oben an die Decke und versuchte zu verarbeiten, was ihr heute alles passiert ist.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie weinen sollte, aber sie schaffte es nicht ihre Tränen heraufzubeschwören.

Resignation und Hoffnungslosigkeit hatten sich in ihrer Seele verwurzelt, seit sie Harry sterben hat sehen.

Sie wusste, nachdem sie die meisten Menschen, die sie liebte in Höllenqualen hat sterben sehen, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war bis sie an der Reihe war zu leiden.

Nun war der Zeitpunkt gekommen.

Den Tod hat Hermine noch nie gefürchtet. Ihre Furcht lag immer in der Art und Weise zu sterben. Sie musste die schlimmsten Wege, die es gab zu sterben, mit ansehen.

Harrys Tod war gnädig, im Vergleich zu der Folter die die Weasleys, Remus und Tonks erleiden mussten.

Lucius Malfoy stand nur wenige Meter von wo Hermine eingesperrt war entfernt, als er zu Ron hochsah und wütend hervorstieß „Das ist für meine Frau!"

Dann hat er ihn verflucht, sodass Rons Blut Schritt für Schritt in geschmolzenes Blei verwandelt wurde. Hermine musste zusehen, wie sich der Fluch langsam seinen Weg durch Rons Körper gebahnte hat und ihn von innen heraus zerfressen hat. Sie ist hilflos gewesen, konnte nichts machen – zu hilflos, um ihn auf irgendeine Weise zu verschonen.

Arthur Weasleys Verstand wurde schon während des Krieges durch einen Fluch dauerhaft geschädigt. Er hat geweinte und hat noch nicht einmal verstehen können, warum er gerade Schmerzen hatte und starb.

Sie haben sich Molly bis zum Schluss aufgehoben. Sodass sie allen ihren Kindern beim Sterben zusehen musste.  
Remus hielt Stunden länger aus als alle anderen. Seine Lykanthropie hat ihn immer wieder geheilt, bis er nur noch teilnahmslos dort gehangen hat. Schlussendlich hat jemand aus reiner Langeweile den Todesfluch auf ihn geschossen.  
Ihre Morde hatten sich schon so oft vor Hermines Augen abgespielt, dass sie dachte, dass der Schmerz irgendwann einmal weniger werden würde.

Das war aber nie der Fall.

Jedes Mal war es ein Stechen. Genauso stark wie am Anfang.

Eine Wunde die niemals zuheilen würde.

Die Schuldgefühle der Überlebenden, überlegte sie, das war der Muggel Ausdruck dafür. So eine armselige Beschreibung. Es konnte nicht einmal einen Bruchteil des Leids in ihrer Seele beschreiben.

Das sie mal zur Fortpflanzung von einem Todesser benutzt werden würde, ist ein Schicksal, über das sich Hermine noch nie Gedanken gemacht hatte. Vergewaltigt werden – das Risiko hatte sie schon bedacht. Es fühlte sich an wie Vergewaltigung in Zeitlupe. Wobei die Situation viel komplexer war als nur das. Was auch immer sie in ihrem Kopf versteck hatte, muss wichtig gewesen sein. Wichtiger als alles andere. Sie konnte es Voldemort nicht in die Hände fallen lassen.

Sie hatte keine Angst, dass ihre Leiche in der Großen Halle verrotten würde. Das war gar nichts verglichen damit, dass aufzugeben was sie beschützte. Oder vergewaltigt zu werden und ein Kind auszutragen, das ihr aus den Armen gerissen wird, sobald es geboren wurde.

Ihr wurde bewusst, dass abzuhauen mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit ein Luxus war, den sie sich einfach nicht leisten konnte. Das wichtigste war schnell zu sterben, bevor man sie stoppen und an weiteren Versuchen hindern konnte.  
Sie lang still im Bett und schmiedete Pläne.

Die Tage gingen langsam vorbei. Keiner der Gefangenen, die auf die Krankenstation gebracht wurden, wagten es mit Hermine zu sprechen, da die Wachen nie von ihrer Seite wichen.

Heiler kamen mehrmals am Tag vorbei, um sie zu beurteilen und zu behandeln. Sie nahmen Blutröhrchen ab und Haarproben zur Analyse. Ein Therapeut kam vorbei, um Hermine in Bezug auf die Folter zu behandeln. Wegen ihres Tremors.

Letztendlich stoppten ihre zeitweiligen Krämpfe fast komplett. Hermines Finger krampften sich noch immer bei unerwarteten Geräuschen zusammen.

Sie war nicht mehr an Lärm gewohnt.

Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie ihr Leben immer voller Lärm gewesen ist in der Vergangenheit; in Klassenzimmern, beim Essen, auf der Krankenstation nach Schlachten. Jetzt erwischte sie jedes unerwartetes Geräusch unvorbereitet. Ein Klopfen an der Tür oder das Klappern von Stiefeln, die Schallwellen – fühlten sich wie physische Wahrnehmungen auf ihrer Haut an.

Sie würde zusammenzucken.

Der nervöse Geist-Heiler kam regelmäßig mit Heilerin Stroud, um Hermines Gehirn und ihre psychologische Verfassung zu untersuchen. Es gab Bedenken zu ihrer allgemeinen mentalen Stabilität. Sie verwendeten Simulationszaubersprüche für ihr Gehirn, um zu sehen wie sie in Menschenmengen, engen Räumen, bei körperlichem Kontakt, beim Anblick von Blut reagieren würde. Falls sie zusammenbrechen sollte wollten sie, dass es hier auf der Krankenstation passierte.

Anscheinend wurde Hermine trotzt des Zuckens als stabil genug angesehen. Als das schlimmste Zittern nach vier Tagen aufgehört hatte, wurde entschieden das sie bereit für die Ausbildung war.

Am fünften Tag wurde sie von der Krankenstation entlassen. Die Wachtmänner brachten sie direkt in die Große Halle.  
Die ganze Halle stand voller Stuhlreihen, die zur Stirnseite der Halle zeigten. Die Stühle waren gefüllt mit Frauen in eintönig grauen Kleidern.

Umbridge stand vorne auf dem Podium und redete mit zuckersüßer Stimme. Sie trug pastell rosane Kleidung mit einem großen Anhänger um ihren Hals. Eine ihrer Hände war mit dicken Verbänden eingewickelt.

„Ihr wurdet dazu auserwählt, beim Aufbau der Zukunft mitzuhelfen, die sich der Dunkle Lord vorgestellt hat. Ihr habt das Privileg diese Zukunft zu schaffen.", sagte sie und lächelte künstlich. „Ihr seid die wenigen, die für würdig befunden wurden."

Umbridge hörte sich mechanisch an, sie starrte mit vor Hass funkelnden Augen auf die Mädchen hinab. Das falsche Lächeln zog sich nachdrücklich über ihr Gesicht. Ihre Augen huschten immer wieder in eine Ecke des Raumes.

Hermine drehte sich leicht, um sich umzusehen und entdeckte zwei unmaskierte Todesser; Corban Yaxley und Thorfinn Rowle. Sie beobachteten Umbridge mit einer Mischung aus Langeweile und Belustigung. 

„Der Dunkle Lord hat angeordnet, dass sie ausgebildet werden, damit sie ihre Aufgaben ohne Fehler durchführen können. Es ist eine große Ehre, die er ihnen damit zugeteilt hat; sie wollen ihn nicht enttäuschen. Sie sind für den Dunklen Lord wichtig. Deshalb müssen sie vor anderen und vor sich selbst beschützt werden."

Umbridges Lächeln vertiefte sich plötzlich und nahm einen boshaften Zug an. Sie gestikulierte in Richtung der Todesser und Yaxley und Rowle kamen nach vorne gelaufen. Umbridge wandte sich den Gefängniswärtern zu, die an den Wänden aufgestellt waren.

„Betäubt sie alle. Seid gründlich."

Ein paar der Frauen zuckten zusammen oder versuchten auszuweichen, die meisten aber bewegten sich kaum, als die Wärter anfingen sie zu verzaubern. Sie Körper sackten in den Stühlen zusammen oder fielen auf den Boden.

Hermine stand im hinteren Bereich. Sie schaute dabei zu wie die Mädchen zusammensackten. Ein erkannte ein paar bekannte Gesichter; Hannah Abbott, Parvati Patil, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Cho Chang und Romilda Vane. Die anderen sind wahrscheinlich in den Klassen über und unter ihr in Hogwarts gewesen. Ein paar etwas ältere Frauen waren auch dabei, wobei keine älter als dreißig aussah. Es waren insgesamt fast hundert.

Umbridge sah Hermine im hinteren Teil der Halle stehen.

„Sie auch", sagte Umbridge, sie blickte giftig zu Hermine herüber.

Sie zögerte.

Heilerin Stroud erschien an der Seite von Hermines Blickfeld.

„Betäubt sie", sagte sie mit einem knappen genehmigendem Nicken.

Hermine wurde ausgeknockt, bevor sie sich anspannen konnte.

„Rennervate."

Hermine setzte sich erschöpft auf. Sie hatten sie bewegt und sie fand sich selber neben den anderen Mädchen wieder.

Sie sind in Reihen ausgelegt worden. Manche waren noch immer bewusstlos, die Wächter gingen die Reihe entlang und weckten sie auf. Andere saßen aufrecht und starrten die Fesseln um ihre Handgelenke an. Die magischen Handreifen sahen anders aus; etwas breiter und ohne Verschluss. Ein perfekter Kreis aus Kupfer um jedes ihrer Handgelenke.  
„Eigentum des Hohen Generals.", war in die schimmernde Oberfläche beider Fesseln eingraviert.

Was Hermine eher verunsicherte, war der kalte Gegenstand unter dem Metall, der sich leicht in die Innenseite ihrer Handgelenke drückte. Die Fesseln waren so eng angelegt, dass sie nicht darunter spitzeln konnte, um herauszufinden was es war. Es war offensichtlich – der Grund warum sie betäubt wurden, war das Entfernen und Austauschen der Fesseln. Vermutlich mit etwas Schlimmeren als zuvor.

Die Uhr an der Wand wies darauf hin das Stunden vergangen sind, seit sie betäubt wurden. Wie auch immer der Prozess aussah, er hatte seine Zeit gebraucht.

Ein großer Tisch war in der Großen Halle erschienen, befüllt mit Waffen.

Es hätte keine offensichtlichere Falle sein können.

Alle standen zurückhaltend da und schauten einfach nur.

„Kommt nach vorne", versuchte Umbridge sie mit schmeichelnder Stimme anzulocken. „Kommt. Seht es euch an."

Keiner bewegte sich.

Umbridge sah enttäuscht aus. Die hatte offensichtlich gehofft, dass jemand dumm genug ist, um nach vorne zu stürzen und sich zu bewaffnen.

„Du da. Komm her." Umbridge zeigte mit dem Finger auf ein Mädchen in der Gruppe. Hermine glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass das Mädchen in ihrem Jahrgang gewesen ist. Sie glaubte es war Mafalda aus Slytherin.

Das Mädchen gehorchte langsam, und erschauderte in dunkler Vorahnung.

„Heb etwas auf.", wies Umbridge sie an.

Mafalda griff langsam nach vorne, als sie jedoch nur noch wenige Zentimeter von einem Messer entfernt war, zuckte sie mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei zurück.

Umbridge grinste triumphierend.

„Kommt alle her, versucht etwas zu nehmen und schaut was passiert."

Die Frauen schleppten sich alle widerstrebend nach vorne. Hermine näherte sich mit steigender Furcht, ihre Gedanken am Kreisen. Es musste den Fesseln ein Barriere Zauber hinzugefügt worden sein; irgendetwas, dass sie davon abhielt, bestimmten Objekten zu nahe zu kommen.

Sie steckte ihre Hand von einer gewissen Entfernung aus aus und näherte sich langsam. Als ihre Finger nur noch zehn Zentimeter von einem Dolch auf dem Tisch entfernt waren, fing ein Brennen an sie zu umhüllen. Sie zog ihr Hand verbittert zurück. Ihre Optionen Suizid zu begehen limitierten sich dramatisch. Sie überblickte die verschiedenen Gegenstände: Armbrust Pfeile, Messer, Schwerter, Äxte, Küchen Messer, Brieföffner, sogar große Stahlnägel. Der Zauber, um die Bestrafungsbarriere zu erstellen muss umfassend gewesen sein. Sie katalogisierte jeden Gegenstand sorgfältig.

Aber das konnte nicht alles sein, was die neuen Fesseln konnten. Der Eingearbeitete Barriere Zauber war einfache Magie. Das neue Set Fesseln hatte etwas Komplexeres an sich.

Hermine schaute nach unten und untersuchte sie noch einmal.

„Die neuen Armreifen werden für eure Sicherheit sorgen und sicherstellen, dass der neue Haushalt, in den ihr kommt, sich gut um euch kümmert. Das Oberhaupt des Haushalts wird einen Talisman tragen, der ihm immer erlaubt euch zu finden und zu wissen, ob ihr euch gerade in irgendeiner Gefahr befindet. Durch die" – Umbridge lächelte herzlich – „gefährliche, gewaltsame Natur, die unter Muggel verbreitet ist, werden euch die Fesseln von Gewalttaten aller Art abhalten, auch gegen auch selbst. Sie werden euch damit helfen, sich der großzügigen Gelegenheit, die euch der Dunklen Lord gegeben hat, gewollt zu unterwerfen."

Einige Frauen fingen hörbar das Weinen an.

„Immerhin sind es die wichtigsten alle Zauberer, denen ihr dienen werdet. Wir brauchen keine Fehler oder Unfälle, die ihnen Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten.

Ein Barriere Zauber, wahrscheinlich irgendeine Art von Zwang-Zauber gepaart mit Überwachungszaubern – den Gegenstand den Hermine unter ihren Fesseln gespürt hat – ein kleiner Überwachungsmonitor, der ihr körperliches Wohlbefinden überwachte.

Überwachungszauber wurden üblicherweise in Psychiatrischen Abteilungen in Krankenhäusern verwendet, um Heiler zu alarmieren, wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch war, dass sich Patienten verletzten oder kurz davor waren verrückt zu spielen. Es werden Herzrhythmus und Hormone überwach, Anstiege und Steigerungen wahrgenommen. Komplexere Varianten konnten sogar ein wenig an das Bewusstsein anzapfen. Es war nicht direkt Gedankenlesen, es gibt einem jedoch Eindrucke über den Status und die Neigungen des Trägers.

Zu versuchen sich umzubringen, ohne irgendeine Art von Waffe, gefangen unter einer Art von Kontrollzauber und ohne eine gedankliche Indikation zu geben, beziehungsweise einen Anstieg des Herzrhythmus – es wird praktisch unmöglich sein.

Hermine stand wie fest gefroren in der Großen Halle und versuchte alles zu verarbeiten.

Die Tage verschwammen ineinander zu einem Dunst aus Angst.

Sie wurden ausgebildet.

Umbridge hielt immer etwas hoch das aussah wie eine kleine Laterne und erteile Anweisungen. Wenn die fertig gesprochen hatte glühte die Laterne leicht auf und die Fesseln wurden warm, als die Magie in sie hineinsank.  
Sie verankerte die Zwänge in ihren Köpfen.

Es wurde stufenweise gemacht. Es schien, als ob die Anweisungen Zeit brauchten sich in ihrer Psyche festzusetzen. In Ihr Verhalten überzugehen.

Du wirst leise sein.

Du wirst gehorsam sein.

Du wirst niemanden verletzten.

Du wirst die Ehefrauen nicht kränken.

Du wirst dich nicht wehren, wenn du zum Beischlaf niedergelegt wirst.

Nach dem Beischlaf wirst du dich zehn Minuten nicht bewegen.

Du wirst alles dafür tun schnell schwanger zu werden und um gesunde Babys zu produzieren.

Du wirst mit keinem Mann Sex haben, außer der der dir zugewiesenen Mann wurde.

Als die Tage verstrichen, konnte Hermine die Effekte der Anweisungen an den anderen Frauen beobachten.

Sie wurden leiser und leiser. Während der ersten paar Tage, war nachts noch leises Geflüster zu hören. Am dritten Tag war der ganze Raum leise bis auf ein paar vereinzelte Schluchzer.

Hermine wurde etwas abseits von allen gehalten. Es war immer ein Wärter in ihrer Nähe, der sie flankierte.

Umbridge hielt sich von Hermine fern, obwohl ihre Augen sie jedes Mal triumphierend ansahen, wenn eine neue Anweisung verankert wurde.

Die dunkle Magie, die für den Zwang-Zauber verwendet wurde, war empfindlich. Mit jeder neuen Anweisung, kamen Heiler herein gefegt und führten Diagnosesprüche über den Mädchen aus.

An einem Tag drehte eins der Mädchen einfach durch und stand schreiend auf. Sie schnappte sich einen Stuhl und riss ihn in die Luft, bevor sie ihn auf die Frau neben sich nieder krachen lies. Bis die Wachen es geschafft hatten sie zu betäuben und wegzuzerren, war die Schulter der anderen Frau bereits zertrümmert.

Wahrscheinlich waren noch Mehr Anweisungen geplant aber nach diesem Zwischenfall entschied Heilerin Stroud, dass das was bis jetzt programmiert war ausreichen musste. 

Hermine lag jede Nacht im Dunkeln und schmiedete Pläne.

Wenn sie abhauen könnte, war ihre größte Hoffnung durch die Hand des Hohen Generals zu sterben.

Er war, von dem was sich Hermine zusammenreimen konnte, sehr schnell im Ermorden. Wenn sie ihn dazu provozieren konnte, ohne zu denken zu handeln, würde er sie eventuell umbringen, bevor er sich stoppen konnte.

Wenn sie – Erfolg hatte, würde Voldemort eventuell den Hohen General als Bestrafung töten. Was die Welt bei weiten einen besseren Platz machen würde.

Sie müsste schnell und clever sein. Wenn er so ein guter Gedankenleser war wie Snape angedeutet hatte, würde der Hohe General ihre Absichten sofort in ihren Gedanken entdecken.

Vielleicht wäre es ja egal.

Jemand der so voller Hass war – ist wahrscheinlich viel schneller emotional statt überdacht zu Handeln. Sie konnte das zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen und so eine Schlinge um deren beiden Hälser ziehen.

„Zieht euch aus", sagte Umbridge ein paar Tage später.

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob es der verankerte Zwang war oder die Zwecklosigkeit eines Widerstandes, die sie dazu brachte einfach zu gehorchen.

Wahrscheinlich beides.

Zusammen mit dem Rest der Frauen, knöpften sie sich ihre eintönig grauen Kleider auf und zog ihre Unterwäsche aus. Sie standen fröstelnd in dem kalten Raum. Es waren noch zweiundsiebzig von ihnen übrig. Zwanzig wurden von Heilerin Stroud aussortiert, da die Gefahr bestand, dass sie genauso ausrasten würden wie das schreiende Mädchen.

Sie waren alle splitternackt bis auf die schimmernden Kupfernen Armreifen um ihre Handgelenke, zusammengekrümmt, um irgendwie ihre Körper vor den gierigen Blicken der Wachtmänner zu verstecken.

„Zieht euch das hier an."

Mit einer Bewegung ihres Handgelenkes deckte Umbridge einen großen Stapel an Klamotten auf. Helle, scharlachrote Roben. So rot wie Blut.

Keine Unterwäsche.

Hermine war dünn genug, sodass sie es kaum vermissen würde einen BH zu tragen aber das Fehlen von Unterhosen war ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Wie ein offen liegender Nerv.

„Und die hier, für die Winterkälte.", sagte Umbridge grinsend, als sie einen weiteren Stapel Klamotten aufdeckte. Oberschenkellange Stricksocken.

Dann fügte Umbridge einen Stapel weißer Hauben und scharlachroter flacher Schuhe hinzu.  
Hermine zog sich alles an.

Die Haube als letztes. Die Flügel blockierten fast die gesamte Sicht auf ihr Umfeld. Sie dämpften ihr Gehör.

Sie konnte nur geradeaus schauen. Wenn sie irgendetwas zu ihrer Linken oder Rechten sehen wollte musste sie ihren gesamten Kopf übertrieben drehen.

Die Hauben sind durchdacht hergestellt worden, um sie verletzlicher zu machen.

Sie konnten kaum sehen, kaum hören, sich nicht wehren, nicht widersprechen, nicht abhauen.

Ihr Wohlbefinden hin ganz und gar davon ab, sich ihren Besitzern hinzugeben.

Damit sie anpassungsfähig sind.

„Wenn sie das Haus verlassen, dem sie zugeteilt sind, müssen sie die Hauben tragen. Sie dürfen nicht angeschaut werden.", befahl Umbridge. „Das ist da Ende ihrer Ausbildung. Ich kann es kaum abwarten, die Kinder zu sehen die sie hervorbringen werden."

Umbridges Augen lagen auf Hermine, der Hass in ihnen so dick, dass sie ihn fast auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte. Umbridge lächelte war kalt und schadenfroh, als sie sich umdrehte und ging.

Jemand streifte Hermines Arm. Jemand so nah, dass sie ihn nicht einmal sehen konnte als sie ihren Kopf drehte, da sie verschleiernden Flügel ihrer Haube im Weg waren.

„Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte Angelinas Stimme. Ihre Stimme brach, als ob sie ein Schluchzten unterdrücken würde. „Du hattes Recht. Wir hätten auf dich hören sollen."

Hermine öffnete ihren Mund, um Angelina zu fragen was sie meinte. Bevor sie die Frage aber loswerden konnte, packte sie eine starke Hand um ihren Arm. Sie wurde weggezogen in ein kleines Zimmer.

Heilerin Stroud saß hinter einem großen Schreibtisch, der voller Papierkram gestapelt war. Eine Akte lag offen da, sie enthielt scheinbar einen Kalender. Die Kästchen waren mit Haken gefüllt, um Tage abzuhaken. 

Hermine erkannte, dass es Mitte November 2004 war. Ihr was das Datum bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht bewusst gewesen.

„Miss Granger", sagte Heilerin Stroud als sie aufblickte, „Ich bin sehr zufrieden damit, dass ich sie im Programm behalten konnte."

Hermine antwortete nicht. Sie blickte starrsinnig auf die Frau vor ihr.

„Mir ist klar, dass sie sich das hier nicht ausgesucht haben, aber angesichts der Seite, die sie während des Krieges gewählt haben, sind sie sicher erleichtert, dass ihre magischen Fähigkeiten anerkannt werden." Stroud studierte Hermines Gesichtsausdruck, ihre Augen waren seltsamerweise hell und freundlich. „Nach dem hier wird es nicht mehr die reinblütigen achtundzwanzig geben. Die Zukunft wird einfach magisch sein. Ich bin mir sicher sie können den Vorteil in all dem sehen."

Hermine stand einfach nur da und wunderte sich über die verdrehte Logik, die die Frau vor ihr offensichtlich hatte, um sich ein reines Gewissen zu bewahren.

Sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu realisieren das eine Antwort angebracht wäre. Strouts Ausdruck nach zu urteilen auch erwartet wurde.

„Sie schicken mich los, um vergewaltigt zu werden und sie wollen das ich den Vorteil darin sehe?", sagte sie schlussendlich und sog die Augenbrauen nach oben.

Heilerin Strouts Augen blitzten kurz auf, bevor ihr Blick kalt wurde.

„Ich bin nicht für die Sicherheitsentscheidungen zuständig. Es überrascht sich wahrscheinlich das zu hören, aber mir liegt ihre Gesundheit und ihr Glück am Herzen."

„Auch wenn ich unfruchtbar wäre?"

Hermine schaute nach unten, um den umgedrehten Kalender zu studieren, sie versuchte die Zahlen zu lesen, um das genaue Datum herauszufinden.

Heilerin Stroud verdrehte ihre Augen und seufzte. „Offensichtlich kann man sich mit ihnen nicht vernünftig unterhalten. Sie sind immer noch so emotional mit allem. Vielleicht schafft es eine Hexe mit ihrer Intelligenz es irgendwann einmal wertzuschätzen, was ich hier versuche zu tun."

Hermine sagte nichts. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte noch einmal den Kalender zu lesen. Ihre Finger zuckten.

Heilerin Stroud platzierte eine Akte darüber und stand auf. Hermine blickte auf.

„Dem Dunklen Lord war es wichtig, dass sie sich unter der Aufsicht von jemanden befinden, der ihre Gedanken im Auge behalten kann. Ich hatte eine Verlängerung beantragt, damit ich beobachten kann, wie sich ihre Ausbildung auf sie auswirkt, aber sie erreichen in ein paar Tagen ihr fruchtbares Fenster und der Dunkle Lord möchte, dass sie so schnell wie möglich schwanger werden. Ich hätte ihnen dabei geholfen sich körperlich darauf vorzubereiten, aber sie scheinen meine Hilfe nicht zu wollen. Der Hohe General ist verheiratet. Ich bin mir sicher er weiß was er zu tun hat und ihm wird es bestimmt nichts ausmachen sie selbst so auszubilden, damit sie seinen Vorlieben gerecht werden."

Heilerin Stroud schenkte Hermine ein kaltes, dünnes Lächeln und Hermine zuckte zusammen. Ihr Bauch verdrehte sich schmerzhaft.

Heilerin Stroud griff in ihre Schublade und zog eine Tasche heraus.

„Das hier wird dich zu Anwesen des Hohen Generals bringen. Du wirst bereits erwartet."

Sie reichte es Hermine entgegen. Hermine wich erschrocken zurück.

Sie senkte ihr Kinn ab und versuchte zu atmen. Sie brauchte nur einen kurzen Moment, um sich zu fassen. Um sich darauf vorzubereiten, was auf sie zukam – und was sie vorhatte zu tun.

„Streck deine Hand aus.", sagte Heilerin Stroud als sie um den Tisch herum auf Hermine zu ging. Hermines Herz pochte schmerzhaft in ihrer Brust, als sie in ihre Lippe biss und versuchte das Grauen, das wie eine Flut in ihr aufstieg, runter zu schlucken.

Hilflos. Schutzlos. Gehorsam.

Du wirst gehorsam sein.

Hermines Hand hob sich wie von alleine an. Eine Münze fiel in ihre Hand. Sie spürte sofort einen Ruck hinter ihrem Bauchnabel, als sie davongezogen wurde.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermine tauchte in einem dunklen Foyer wieder auf. Es war ein makelloses leereres Zimmer. Ein schwarzer, lackierter, runder Tisch stand in der Mitte des Raumes. Auf dem Tisch stand ein großer Strauß weißer Rosen.

Sie drehte sich langsam. Sie wollte kein Detail übersehen, aber die dummen Flügel der Haube funktionierten wie Scheuklappen. Sie konnte nur geradeaus sehen. 

Ein großer Treppenaufgang lag zur ihrer rechten Seite. Kalte Flure verloren sich in Dunkelheit und weiter ins Haus hinein. Es war ein Herrenhaus und ein enorm großes, wenn man von der Breite des Treppenaufgangs ausging.

„Hallo Schlammblut."

Eine kalte Stimme ließ sie erstarren.

Als sie sich langsam umdrehte, fand sie Draco Malfoy vor sich.

Er war älter.

Ihre letzte Erinnerung an ihn war aus dem fünften Jahr, als er im Inquisitionskommando gewesen ist. Er war größer geworden. Er baute sich vor ihr auf und sein Gesicht hatte alles Jungenhafte verloren. Es lag eine gefährliche, raffinierte Brutalität in seiner Haltung.

Die Art wie er sie ansah...

Seine Augen waren wie die eines Wolfs; kalt und wild.

Seine Tödlichkeit war fast greifbar. Als er auf sie herab blickte war sie sich sicher, er könnte sich nach vorne lehnen und ihr die Kehle durchschneiden, während er in ihre Augen starrte. Dann würde er zurücktreten und sich nur darum bemühen ihr Blut nicht auf seine Schuhe zu bekommen.

Er war der Hohe General.

Voldemorts rechte Hand. Sein Henker.

Die Anzahl von Freunden, die er ermordet hatte: Ginny, McGonagall, Moody, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Professor Sprout, Madam Pomfrey, Flitwick, Oliver Wood... die Liste ging weiter und weiter. Mal abgesehen von denen, die direkt nach der letzten Schlacht zu Tode gefoltert wurden – jede Person, die sie kannte, die nach Ende des Krieges gestorben ist – ist vom Hohen General getötet worden.

Die Mädchen haben während ihren ersten paar Nächten geflüstert. Sie haben ihr von der Welt voller Horror erzählt, die sie verpasst hatte, während sie unter Hogwarts eingesperrt war.

Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass er jemand sein könnte, den sie kannte.

Jemand so junges.

Panik machte sich in ihr breit. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun konnte, um den Schock zu verarbeiten.

Bevor sie reagieren – oder ihre Erkenntnisse verarbeiten konnte – trafen sich ihre Augen und er schoss in ihren Verstand hinein.

Die Gewaltsamkeit ließ sie fast ohnmächtig werden.

Seine geistige Invasion war wie eine Klinge, die direkt in ihre Erinnerungen fuhr. Er schnitt durch ihre fragile Barrikade, die sie versucht hatte mit dem letzten Fünkchen Magie zu errichten. Er bohrte sich in ihre blockierten Erinnerungen.

Es fühlte sich an, als ob sich ein Nagel in ihren Kopf bohrte.

Diese Präzision und unnachgiebige Gewalt.

Er versuchte immer weiter durchzubrechen. Es fühlte sich fast schlimmer an wie der Cruciatus Fluch. Es Dauerte länger an als der Folterfluch konnte, da er die Menschen verrückt werden ließ.

Als er endlich aufhörte, fand sie sich am Boden liegend wieder. Malfoy stand über ihr und blickte auf sie herab, während sie vom Trauma der Invasion zitterte. 

„Du hast also wirklich alles vergessen,", sagte er als er sie forschend ansah. „Was denkst du, was es ist, dass du in deinem Kopf noch beschützen kannst? Ihr habt den Krieg verloren."

Sie konnte nicht antworten.

Sie hatte keine Antwort darauf.

„Nun ja.", sagte er und strich sich seine Roben glatt. „Der Dunkle Lord war so gütig dich zu mir zu schicken. Fall du deine Erinnerungen jemals zurückbekommen solltest, werde ich der erste sein der es weiß."

Er grinste für einen Moment auf sie hinunter, bevor sein Ausdruck wieder kalt und undurchschaubar wurde. Dann machte er einen Schritt über ihren Körper und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Hermine zog sich wieder auf die Füße, zitternd von der geistigen Folter und blendenden Wut, die sie verspürte.

Sie hasste ihn.

Sie hatte Draco Malfoy noch nie zuvor gehasst.

Er war einfach nur ein unausstehlicher Tyrann gewesen, ein Symptom einer Krankheit, für die andere verantwortlich waren. Aber jetzt – sie hasste ihn. Für das was aus ihm geworden ist. Für das was er getan hat.

Sie war sein Eigentum.

Sie war unter seinem Absatz gefangen und er hatte vor sie solang darunter zu zermahlen, bis er das bekam was er wollte.

Sie spannte ihren Kiefer an, um weiter zu denken als nur bis zu ihrer blinden Wut. Ihr Plan war noch immer der gleiche. 

Sie musste einen Weg finden, ihn dazu zu bringen, sie zu töten.

Er war nicht so wie sie erwartet hatte. Sie hatte gehofft, dass der Hohe General von seinen Gefühlen geleitet wurde und obwohl der Draco, den sie von damals kannte, so gewesen war, schien er jetzt Eis kalt zu sein.

Was sie natürlich hätte realisieren sollen. Legilimentik, Okklumentik; der Schlüssel dafür war Kontrolle. Die Fähigkeit seinen eigenen Verstand hinter Wände zu verschieben.

Es würde Gerissenheit brauchen, ihn dazu zu bringen die Kontrolle genug zu verlieren, damit er einen Fehler, wie sie umzubringen, begehen würde. Was auch immer sie tat, es würde ihr nicht gelingen es sofort umzusetzen. Sie konnte es nicht überstürzen. Sie konnte nicht nachlässig sein. Sie musste dortbleiben, abwarten und ertragen was auf sie zukam, bis sich eine Möglichkeit ergab.

Der Gedanke ließ sie erschaudern. Ihre Kehle schnürte sich zu, als sie schluckte und versuchte nachzudenken.

Das Klackern von Absätzen auf hölzernem Boden zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Eine zierliche blonde Hexe kam in den Raum. Sie und Hermine starrten sich für einige lange Momente an.

„So, das bist dann also du.", sagte die Hexe, und hob ihre Nase mit einem Schniefen an. „Nimm diesen dämlichen Hut ab und folge mir. Wir müssen alle gemeinsam über die Anweisungen schauen, bevor ich dich wegsperren kann, wo du hingehörst."

Die Blonde drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und marschierte aus dem Zimmer. Hermine folgte ihr langsam. Die Hexe kam ihr bekannt vor. Eine Greengrass, überlegte Hermine. Nicht Daphne aber vielleicht ihre jüngere Schwester.

Hermine konnte sich nicht an ihren Namen erinnern.

Sie kamen in einem Zeichenzimmer an. Malfoy war schon da und lehnte sich gelangweilt in einem schmalen Sessel zurück. 

Hermine zog ihre Haube aus.

„So.", sagte die Hexe, von der Hermine annahm, dass sie Malfoys Ehefrau war, als sie sich in einem weiteren schmalen Sessel niederließ. „Heilerin Stroud hat uns ein Päckchen mit Anweisungen zugeschickt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Schlammblüter mit Anleitungen kommen würden? Wie praktisch, oder nicht?"

Der Sarkasmus in der Stimme der Hexe war bröckelig.

„Lese es einfach vor, Astoria", sagte Malfoy, er blickte kurz abschätzig zu der Hexe hinüber.

Astoria. Das war also der Name von Malfoys Ehefrau.

„Dann schauen wir mal. Keine Flüche, keine Folter oder körperliche Gewalt. Sie muss ausreichend gefüttert werden. Wir können sie Arbeiten verrichten lassen, aber nicht mehr als sechs Stunden am Tag. Und sie muss mindestens eine Stunde am Tag draußen verbringen."

Astorias Lachen klang fast etwas verrückt.

„Es ist fast so, als ob man sich einen Crup als Haustier hält, oder? Wer hätte das gedacht? Ah ja. Wie nett. Eine Eule wird jeden Monat an den fünf Tagen vorbei geschickt, an denen es für dich notwendig ist - abzuliefern, Draco. Heilerin Stroud hat hier eine handschriftliche Notiz angefügt, durch das hohe persönliche Interesse des Dunklen Lords an der Familie Malfoy und dem Schlammblut, wird sie jeden Monat persönlich vorbeikommen, um zu sehen, ob du erfolgreich warst."

Astoria sah so hysterisch aus, dass Hermine sich wunderte, dass sie noch nicht angefangen hatte zu kreischte und ihren Stuhl zu zertrümmern.

„Hör dir das an. Ich habe die Genehmigung zuzuschauen! Du weißt schon, um sicherzustellen, dass alles rein klinisch ist zwischen dir und dem Schlammblut."

Astoria wurde vor Schock ganz blass. Ihre blauen Augen sahen fast geisteskrank aus. Ihre Hände zitterten und zerknüllten die Papiere in ihren Händen und schmetterte sie auf den Tisch.

„Das werde ich sicher nicht machen!", sagte sie mit messerscharfer und bebender Stimme. „Wenn du etwas dagegen einzuwenden hast, kannst du mich persönlich vor den Dunklen Lord schleifen bevor du mich Avadast. Ich werde nicht zusehen!"

Sie wurde fast ein bisschen laut.

„Mach was du willst, aber halt einfach die Klappe!", sagte Malfoy, sein Ton war boshaft, als er aufstand und aus dem Zimmer schritt.

Hermine stand wie gefroren in der Nähe der Wand.

Astoria saß für einige Minuten zitternd in ihrem Stuhl, bevor sie wieder das Sprechen anfing.

„Meine Mutter hat Crups gezüchtet. Süße kleine Dinger.", sagte Astoria. „So witzig zu sehen, dass das jetzt mit Zauberern gemacht wird."

Hermine antwortete nicht. Sie stand einfach nur an der Wand und versuchte sich nicht zu bewegen. Sie versuchte angestrengt, dass sich ihre Finger nicht verkrampften. Ich tu einfach so als ob ich ein Baum bin, sagte sie schwach zu sich selbst in Gedanken.

Schlussendlich stand Astoria auf.

„Ich zeigt dir jetzt dein Zimmer. Du kannst machen was du willst, aber ich will dich nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. So wie ich es verstehe halten dich die Armreifen, die du hast, davon ab irgendeinen Unsinn anzustellen."

Sie gingen einen langen Flur entlang, dann durch eine schmale Tür, die fast versteckt war, in eine gewundenen Angestellten Aufgang. Nachdem sie drei Stockwerke nach oben gegangen sind, traten sie wieder auf einen größeren Hauptflur des Hauses hinaus. Sie waren in einem anderen Flügel. Die Fenster waren dicht behangen. Alles war kalt und verschleiert; Alle Möbel waren mit weißen Laken bedeckt, die sie vor Staub schützten.

„Dieser Flügel des Hauses ist unbenutzt.", sagte Astoria, so als ob es nicht offensichtlich wäre. „Wir haben so schon mehr als genug Angestellte. Du bleibst hier, wo dich keiner sehen kann, außer es wird etwas anderes von dir verlangt. Die Portraits werden ein Auge auf dich werfen."

Astoria drückte eine Tür auf. Hermine ging hinein. Es war ein großes Schlafzimmer. Ein bedecktes Bett stand in der Mitte des Zimmers und ein einzelner Ohrensessel in der Nähe des Fensters. Eine große Kommode stand an eine Wand. Es gab keinen Teppich. Ein Portrait hing an der Wand. Keine Bücher.

Alles war kalt und nackt.

„Wenn du irgendetwas benötigts, ruf einen Hauselfen.", sagte Astoria, bevor sie dir Tür hinter sich zuzog. Hermine   
lausche den sich entfernenden Schritten.

Plötzlich unbeaufsichtigt und nicht mehr in einer Zelle zu sein fühlte sich desorientierend an. Die plötzliche Veränderung fühlte sich aufregend und verängstigend an, fast so als ob sie plötzlich eine Klippe runtergesprungen   
wäre.

Sie ließ ihre Haube auf den Boden neben der Tür fallen und ging zu Fenster. Die kalte winterliche Landschaft erstreckte sich soweit das Auge reichen konnte. Als sie alles in sich aufsog, überdachte sie ihre Situation.

Malfoy und Astoria hatten eine offensichtliche Abneigung gegeneinander.

Es war kaum überraschend. Als ob arrangierte Rein Blut Ehen nicht schon dysfunktional genug waren, sie von Voldemort arrangiert zu haben für den alleinigen Zweck sich fortzupflanzen, musste jeden Funken im Keim ersticken. Vor allem, nachdem es ihnen nicht gelungen war sich fortzupflanzen.

Astoria schien nicht besonders viel Angst vor Malfoy zu haben, also war er vermutlich nicht aufbrausend genug, um ihr weh zu tun. Astoria wirkte ihm gegenüber sehr nachtragend und abgestumpft.

Er schien kein besonders aufmerksamer Ehemann zu sein, nicht mal mit viel Vorstellungsvermögen. Seine Ansichten von ihr wirken wie, als ob er sie als Schädling ansah, den er gezwungen war zu ertragen.

Was auch immer Astoria für ihren Mann oder ihre Ehe fühlte, Hermines Anwesenheit störte sie offensichtlich. Sie war entschlossen Hermines Existenz so gut es ging zu ignorieren.

Hermine hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Je weniger Spieler um die sie sich Sorgen machen musste, desto so besser. Wenn sie sich auch noch darum kümmern müsste Astoria abzuwehren oder zu besänftigen, wäre die ganze Sache noch schwieriger. Wenn Astoria ihrem Ehemann gegenüber aufmerksamer wäre, würde es einen Weg abzuhauen zu finden oder Malfoy zu manipulieren, viel komplizierter machen. Wenn Astoria hauptsächlich damit beschäftigt sein würde, so zu tun, als ob Hermine nicht existierte, wäre dass das einfachste Szenario. Hermine würde, so gut es ging, außerhalb ihrer Sichtweite in den Schatten bleiben. Bis sich eine Gelegenheit zum Handeln eröffnete.

Der Schlüssel dazu würde es sein Malfoy zu beobachten. Herauszufinden was ihn antrieb. Was seine Laster waren. Wie sie ihn ausnutzen konnte.

Er schien nicht besonders an Hermine interessiert zu sein, mal abgesehen davon, dass er versuchte herauszufinden was sich in ihren verschlossenen Erinnerungen befand. Wenn das wirklich der Fall war, war es eine Erleichterung. Vielleicht würde er sie auch hauptsächlich alleine lassen. Sie war sich sicher, dass er sich eine Vielzahl an Foltermethoden ausdenken konnte, ohne ihre Fruchtbarkeit zu gefährden. 

Draco Malfoy war der Hohe General.

Es war immer noch schockierend.

Was ist ihm während des Krieges zugestoßen, um ihn so skrupellos zu machen?

Den Hass, den es brauchte, um einen Todesfluch erfolgreich durchzuführen war enorm. Jemandem den unmittelbaren Tod zuzufügen riss einen Teil von einem selbst heraus. Die meisten dunklen Zauberer schafften es nur ab und zu. Deshalb gab es so viele andere Flüche und Sprüche, die man verwenden konnte, um zu töten. Sadismus spielte da natürlich auch mit rein, aber die Wahrheit war, dass kein anderer Fluch so irreversibel und unaufhaltbar war wie der Todes Fluch. Die Kraft, die es brauchte, um so etwas endgültiges hervor zu bringen war – nun ja, es war mit nichts zu vergleichen.

Voldemorts Fähigkeit ihn wiederholt und unermüdlich durchzuführen, war einer der Gründe, warum er so einen Schrecken verbreitete.

Das Ansehen des Hohen Generals, dafür den Fluch zu benutzen, war schon genauso sagenumwoben. Es hat ihn in die höchsten Ränge der Todesser aufsteigen lassen.

Und es war Malfoy.

Sie musste jeden Schritt sorgfältig planen. Die Gleichgültigkeit, mit der die Malfoys sie bei ihrer Ankunft bedacht hatten, zeigte völlige Gewissheit. Sie im Foyer zurück zu lassen. Sie durchs Haus zu führen. Sie in einem leerstehenden Flügel des Hauses unterzubringen. Hermine war sich sicher, dass es keinen einfachen Weg geben würde abzuhauen. Bis sie einen Weg fand die Fesseln los zu werden, würde Malfoy immer dazu in der Lage sein sie zu finden und sie wäre nicht dazu in der Lage mit ihm oder irgendjemand anderem zu kämpfen.

Sie seufzte und ihr Atem zeichnete kleine Kondensationskreise an das kalte Glas der Fensterscheibe.

Sie setzte eine Fingerspitze aufs Glas und zeichnete die Rune Thuriaz: für Abwehr, Selbstprüfung und Focus. Daneben zeichnete sie ihr Gegenteil, Merkstave: für Gefahr, Wehrlosigkeit, Böswilligkeit, Hass und Gehässigkeit.

Genau das was sie brauchte. Was sie hatte.

Die musste ihr Glück herumreißen.

Sie beobachtete wie die Runen langsam auf der Scheibe verblassten, als die Kondensation wieder in den Raum verdunstete.

Keiner der Mädchen hatte irgendwelche Gerüchte gehört, dass der Widerstand noch existierte. Abgesehen von Hermine, sind alle Ordens Mitglieder, die die letzte Schlacht überlebt haben Tod. Ihre Todesfälle sind öffentlich bezeugt worden. Ihre Leichen wurden aufgehangen, um sicherzustellen, dass es keinen Platzt für verborgene Hoffnung gab. Der Widerstand ist mit Harrys Tod zusammengebrochen. 

Voldemort schien sorgfältig vorgegangen zu sein, um sicherzustellen, dass der Orden des Phoenix keinen Funken mehr übrighatte, um wieder aufzuerstehen. Als der Krieg sich über Jahre gezogen hat, ist der Orden immer vorsichtiger und unsicherer über seine Unfehlbarkeit geworden, als er es jemals zu Hermines Jahren in Hogwarts war.

Voldemort war gründlich.

Es war besorgend. Wenn er Malfoy zum Hohen General ernannt hat, dann hieß das wahrscheinlich das Malfoy auch gründlich war. Niemand der dazu neigte Fehler bei seinen Entscheidungen zu machen.

Vielleicht gab es noch irgendwo einen Widerstand. Die Frauen wussten nur darüber Bescheid, was die Wachtmänner ihnen erzählt hatten. Es gab vielleicht noch ein paar Fraktionen, die gegen Voldemort arbeiteten. Falls es Hermine gelingen sollte abzuhauen, könnte sie sie vielleicht finden und ihnen letztendlich das Geheimnis übergeben, das sie versteckte.

Da sie sich im Haus des Hohen Generals aufhielt, konnte sie eventuell, wenn sie durchdacht genug vorging, nützliche Informationen sammeln.

Wenn sie sich weiter gehorsam und kooperativ anstellte.

Gebrochen.

Wenn sie dachten, dass sie wirklich gebrochen war, würden sie eventuell nachlässiger werden.

Sie würde darauf warten.

Sie war sehr gut im Warten.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermine erkundete das Zimmer, dass ihr zugeteilt wurde. Es gab kaum etwas zu entdecken, dass man nicht schon auf den ersten Blick sehen konnte.

Die Kommode war voll mit den gleichen Scharlachroten Kleidern und Roben, die sie jetzt schon anhatte. Sie kamen in unterschiedlicher dicke, wahrscheinlich für den Sommer und Winter. Die Schubladen hatten noch mehr Hauben und Wollstrümpfe. Noch mehr dünne rote Schuhe.

Hermine zog ein Paar heraus und betrachtete sie. Die Sole war dünn und sie waren aus Stoff; sie würden sich wahnsinnig schnell durchlaufen. Wenn sie davon laufen wollte, würde sie neue Schuhe und Klamotten klauen müssen.

Auf dem Portrait an der Wand war eine junge Frau zu sehen. Hübsch und blond. Zweifelslos eine von Malfoys Vorfahren. Sie hatte die gleichen kantigen Gesichtszüge und die gleiche verachtungsvolle Miene. Die Hexe sah aus, als ob sie gerade ihren Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht hatte, als sie gemalt wurde. Sie starrte gleichgültig auf Hermine hinunter, während sie gelassen in einem schwarzen Sessel saß, ein Buch neben ihr.

Schließlich wandte sich Hermine ab und erkundete den Rest des Raumes. Es gab eine Tür, die so designet war, dass sie sich in die Wand auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers einfügte. Sie ging rüber und öffnete sie.

Ein Badezimmer, das hauptsächlich von einer großen freistehenden Badewanne eingenommen wurde. Keine Dusche. Nichts außer die nötigsten Dinge waren vorhanden: Seife, Handtücher, Zahnbürste, ein kleines Glas für Wasser.

Hermine ging zum Waschbecken und wusch sich die Hände. Als sie sie zurück zog tat sie so, als ob sie aus Versehen das Glas von der Anrichte stieß. Es fiel mit einem lauten, klappernden Geräusch auf den Boden, es zerbrach aber nicht, es hatte nicht mal einen Riss.

Es hatte einen Schutzzauber auf sich.

Malfoy war gründlich.

Sie hob das Glas auf, spülte es aus und stellte es an seinen Platz zurück. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie, dass auch im Badezimmer ein Portrait hing. Die gleiche junge Hexe schaute sie mit wissendem Blick an.

Hermine setzte eine Unschuldsmine auf und ging zurück in ihr Zimmer.

Innerhalb einer Stunde gab es nichts mehr was sie noch in ihrem Zimmer erkunden konnte. Nicht dass sie erwartet hatte, irgendwas zu finden oder dass sie ihn große Schwierigkeiten geraten könnte unter der ständigen Beobachtung des Portraits. Die Hexe muss anscheinend die Anordnung haben mit Adlersaugen auf sie aufzupassen.

Hermine ging zu ihrer Zimmertür und nachdem sie kurz gezögert hatte, drückte sie die Klinke herunter und trat in den Flur.

Ihr Herz begann sofort zu klopfen.

Das Gefühl von Angst und Freiheit, das über sie hereinbrach, kaum dass sie aus dem Zimmer gelaufen war, war erdrückend. Sie zog die Tür hinter sich zu, lehnte sich gegen die Tür und versuchte langsam zu Atmen.

Ihre Finger zuckten an der Türklinke, als sie sich umschaute und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

Der Flur verlor sich in Dunkelheit, es fühlte sich so – offen an.

Sie schluckte nervös. Sie hatte schon vermutet, dass einige Auswirkungen ihrer Gefangenschaft sie verfolgen würden.

Aber es jetzt tatsächlich zu erleben, war mehr als nur beunruhigend. Es war grauenvoll.

Ihre Versuche, zu atmen und sich zu beruhigen, schlugen fehl. Ihre Brust wurde von kleinen kurzen Atemzügen erschüttert.

Das war das einzige Geräusch in dem kalten, dunklen Flügel des Anwesens.

Sie biss sich auf ihre Lippe. Ihr Verstand – sie hat sich immer auf ihren Verstand verlassen können. Sogar ihre weggesperrten Erinnerungen fühlen sich wie ein Schutzmechanismus an. Sich jetzt selbst panisch und hyperventilierend wiederzufinden, weil sie gewollt in einen Flur gelaufen ist–

Das war Verrat.

Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und versuchte gleichmäßig zu Atmen. Sie versuchte ihre Hand von der Türklinke los zu machen, die sie verzweifelt festklammerte, als ob sie ertrinken würde, wenn sie sie losließ.

Ihre Fähigkeiten sich selbst einzureden, dass alles in Ordnung war, waren nicht überzeugend genug führ ihren Verstand und Körper.

Sie versuchte sich selbst zu zwingen einen Schritt nach vorne zu machen, aber ihre Beine weigerten sich mitzumachen.  
Das Grauen, das sich durch ihren Körper zog, machte sie bewegungslos.

Es war nur ein Flur. Nur ein Flur, sagte sie zu sich selber. Sie durfte hier sein. Es gab keine Anweisungen, die sie zurückhalten würden –

Es gab keine Anweisungen, die sie zurückhalten würden, ...

...nur sie selbst.

Nachdem sie für einige Minuten dastand und versuchte aber scheiterte sich zu bewegen, fing sie unerwartet das Weinen an und drückte sich noch näher an die Tür.

Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie zuletzt geweint hatte. Vor langer Zeit in ihrer Zelle.

Und als sie zitternd und hyperventilierend im Flur eines verlassenen Flügels des Anwesens stand, weinte sie. Sie weinte um jeden der nicht mehr am Leben war. Um jeden den Malfoy getötet hatte. Um all die Mädchen in Hogwarts, die in eine Welt voller Horror entsandt wurden. Aus Wut über die Fesseln um ihre Handgelenke und die Fesseln, die sie irgendwie um ihren eigenen Verstand geschlossen hat.

Sie ging zurück in ihr Zimmer, schloss die Tür, sankt zu Boden und hörte nicht auf zu weinen.

Sie brauchte einen ganzen weiteren Tag, um sich wieder dazu überwinden zu können, in den Flur zu gehen.

Sie war entschlossen ihre eigene Panik zu überwinden. Am nächsten Morgen machte sie die Tür sperrangelweit auf, kauerte sich auf dem Bett zusammen und starrte so lange den Flur entlang, bis ihr Herz aufhörte, nur vom bloßen Anblick, schmerzhaft zu pochen.

Sie würde jede Chance verlieren abzuhauen, wenn sie noch nicht mal aus dem Zimmer gehen konnte, ohne einen mentalen Zusammenbruch zu erleiden.

Sie saß auf ihrem Bett und aß ihr Frühstück, während sie das Problem analysierte.

Es ist einfach aufgetaucht, als sie alleine war. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie wegen dem Zwang der Fesseln, dass sie gehorsam sein musste, bis jetzt davon abgelenkt wurde, oder durch ihr heimtückisches mentales Trauma; dass sie für so lange eingesperrt gewesen war, hat sie bis zu dem Punkt geschädigt, dass sie nicht mehr wusste, wie sie richtig funktionieren sollte ohne die Kontrolle von anderen.

Sie hoffte einfach, dass es nur die Fesseln waren, aber sie glaubte das es eher das zweitere war. Die Gefangenschafft hat ihre Psyche so weit zerfressen, dass sie Angst davor hatte die vollen Auswirkungen herauszufinden.

Sie festigte sich. Sie war entschlossen, darüber hinweg zu kommen. Was auch immer sie dafür tun musste.

Als ihr Abendessen erschien, zwang sie sich zu essen, während sie vor der geöffneten Tür in ihrem Zimmer saß. Ihre Hände zitterten so sehr, dass die Hälfte ihres Essens wieder von ihrer Gabel fiel. Als sie mit Essen fertig war, hatte das Zittern so weit nachgelassen, dass sie Wasser trinken konnte, ohne es sich komplett drüber zu schütten.

Sie starrte den Flur entlang. Sie betrachtete die ganzen bedeckten Möbel und die vielen Portraits mit den kühlen, blassen Gesichtern von Aristokraten.

Sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was sie von Malfoy wusste.

Wie hat er es geschafft in dem jungen Alter, so hoch in Voldemorts Rängen aufzusteigen?

Er – ist in Dumbledores Tod am Anfang des sechsten Jahres verwickelt gewesen. Die Umstände sind nie ganz aufgedeckt worden. Sie erinnert sich daran, dass sie plötzlich durch das Kreischen der Alarme im Nachhinein aufgeweckt wurde. Minerva McGonagall und der Rest der Professoren sind bleich vor Schock und Furcht gewesen.

Malfoy ist im Chaos verschwunden.

Es ist das erste und letzte wichtige Ereignis des Krieges gewesen, das Hermine mit Malfoy in Verbindung brachte. Danach ist er in Voldemorts Rängen verschwunden. Ein weiterer Gesichtsloser Todesser.

Seine Mutter ist nach einigen Jahren des Krieges gestorben. Hermine erinnerte sich von Narcissa Malfoys Tod im Lestrage Anwesen gehört zu haben. Es ist während einer Rettungsmission passiert. Harry und Ron sind von Greifern aufgegriffen worden. Als der Orden kam, um sie zu retten, hat ein Todesser die Kontrolle über ein Dämonenfeuer verloren und das ganze Anwesen samt Narcissa und Bellatrix niedergebrannt.

Narcissas Tod hat Lucius Malfoy verrückt werden lassen. Er ist einfach in die Fußstapfen des Wahnsinns von Bellatrix getreten. Er hat Harry und Ron die Schuld für Narcissas Tod gegeben und sich voll und ganz dazu verschrieben ihren Tod zu rächen, indem er die Weasleys gejagt hat. Arthur Weasleys Gehirnschaden und der beinahe Tod von George während des Krieges haben sie Lucius zu verdanken. Er ist zu einem unberechenbaren Risiko in Voldemorts Rängen geworden. Er war aber zu nützlich und tödlich, um für seinen Ungehorsam getötet zu werden, aber er balancierte ständig auf Messers Schneide.

Hermine war es in den Sinn gekommen, dass Lucius eventuell der Hohe General sein könnte, gegeben den Umständen wie boshaft, hasserfüllt und schnell er morden konnte. Doch da er es nicht war wunderte Hermine sich, ob er überhaupt noch am Leben war. Im Anschluss an den Krieg hat er vielleicht endlich den Bogen überspannt und ist ums Leben gekommen. Hermine hoffte es auf jeden Fall. Die Art und Weise wie Lucius gelacht hatte, während Ron in Todesqualen geschrien hat – Hermine wird diese Erinnerung niemals aus ihrem Kopf verbannen können.

Aber Malfoy...

Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass er ein besonders wichtiger oder angesehener Todesser gewesen ist, zu mindestens nicht während der Ordens Treffen an die sie sich erinnern konnte. Was auch immer er getan hat, um sich seinen Weg bis Ganz an die Spitze zu krallen, muss gegen Ende des Krieges passiert sein. Vielleicht hat er dazu beigetragen die Pläne des Ordens für die letzte Schlacht zu zerstören.

Weil Hermine eine Heilerin gewesen ist, ist sie nicht für die gesamte Schlacht dort gewesen. Irgendetwas in ihrer Strategie ist schief gegangen. Es waren viel mehr Todesser dort, als der Orden angenommen hatte. Voldemort hat einen Todesfluch auf Harry geschickt und er ist hingefallen. Dann hat er Lucius zu ihm geschickt, um seinen Tod zu bestätigen.

Aber er ist nicht Tod gewesen.

Also hat Voldemort noch einen Todesfluch auf ihn geschickt, und noch einen, und noch einen. Nach einem halben Dutzend Todesflüchen, ist Voldemort selbst zu Harry gegangen und hat seinen Tod bestätigt. Zur Sicherheit hat er seine Leiche in die Luft gezogen und am Astronomie Turm aufgehangen. Alle mussten zusehen als er Harrys Leiche mit einem schnell wirkendem Nekrotisierungsfluch traf und das ganze Ding einfach vor ihren Augen verrottete.

Harrys starre grüne Augen – Hermine sah sie jedes Mal vor sich, wenn sie ihre Augen schloss. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht; die Realisierung, dass er versagt hatte, sind auch im Tod noch darauf zu erkennen gewesen.

Hermine zitterte als sie darüber nachdachte.

Ihre besten Freunde sind vor ihren Augen gestorben. Aber durch eine grausame Windung des Schicksals hat sie ihnen nicht folgen dürfen.

Sie haben sie zurückgelassen.

Sie straffte ihre Schultern und zwang sich selbst einen Schritt in den Flur zu gehen. Sie hat schon alle möglichen Arten des Grauens durchlebt. Sie wird sich nicht von ihrer eigenen Psyche und einem Flur unterkriegen lassen.

Ein Schritt.

Zwei.

Drei.

Vier.

Ihr Atem wurde schwächer und sie formte ihre Hände zu Fäusten bist sich ihre Fingernägel in die Haut gruben.

Fünf.

Sechs.

Sieben.

Tropf. Tropf. Tropf.

Sie stoppte und schaute nach unten. Von einer ihrer Hände tropfte Blut und bildete einen kleinen Pfad auf dem Boden.

Es hatte die gleiche Farbe wie ihr Kleid.

Sie starrte nach unten, bis sich eine kleine Pütze so groß wie ein Knut bei ihren Füßen gesammelt hatte.

Dann lief sie weiter den Gang hinunter. Sie zählte die Tropfgeräusche statt ihren Schritten, bis sie am Ende angekommen war.

Sie hatte kein Ziel vor Augen, also drehte sie sich wieder um und starrte zurück, sie rüttelte an jeder Türklinke auf dem Weg. Manche waren abgeschlossen. Andere nicht. Sie blickte in weitere leere Schlafzimmer, die mit abgedeckten Möbeln gefüllt waren. Sie würde später zurückkommen und sie alle genauestens untersuchen. Vielleicht würde sie etwas Nützliches in ihnen finden.

Sie zitterte als sie in ihr Zimmer zurückkehrte. Sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt und kroch sofort in ihr Bett.

Als sie einschlief, träumte sie von Ginny.

Von Ginny – gegen Ende des Krieges, mit schulterlangen Haaren und einer grausamen, langen Narbe, die sich über die ganze Länge ihrer einen Gesichtshälfte zog. Sie saß zusammengekauert neben einem Bett und sah erschrocken zu Hermine auf.

Ginnys Gesicht war vor Qual verzogen und Tränen überströmt. Sie schluchzte unkontrolliert.

„Ginny", hörte sich Hermine selber sagen. „Ginny, was ist los? Was ist passiert?"

Als Ginny ihren Mund öffnete, um zu antworten, verblasste der Traum.

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wusste sie das sie etwas geträumt haben muss. Von was hatte sie geträumt? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Es ist irgendetwas – irgendetwas trauriges gewesen. Sie presste ihre Handrücken gegen ihre Augen und versuchte sich zu erinnern.

Sie konnte sich an diesem Tag nicht dazu überwinden sich der Tür zu nähern. Sie kauerte imSessel am Fenster und überschaute den diesigen Garten, der vor ihrem Fenster lag. Auf der einen Seite war ein Heckenlabyrinth. Sie zeichnete einen Weg hindurch mit ihren Augen.

Sie studierte die gesamte Anlage des Anwesens, die sie sehen konnte. Sie versuchte irgendetwas zu entdecken, das nützlich sein konnte. Wo würde sie hingen, um sich zu verstecken? Wenn sie versuchen würde zu entkommen.

Der Tag verging langsam.

Wieder ein Zeitgefühl zu haben war leicht verunsichert. Das gleichmäßige Ticken der Uhr fing immer wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit ein. Ein unaufhörliches tickendes Geräusch. Wenn sie sich selbst zu lange darauf konzentrierte, fingen ihre Finger mit jedem Klick der Zahnräder an zu krampfen.

Sie bemerkte, dass ihr Verstand die Tendenz dazu hatte, abzuschweifen und sich in sich selbst zu verlieren. Sie unterbrach sich selbst in einem merkwürdigen Gedanken und bemerkte, dass Stunden vergangen waren.

Als der Tag sich dem Ende zuneigte, starrte die die Tür an.

Sie sollte sich wieder dazu überwinden raus zu gehen. Sie hat Malfoy nicht gesehen, seit sie angekommen ist. Sie hatte vorgehabt ihn zu beobachten. Ihn zu studieren. Um sich selbst mit einem gewissen Verständnis von ihm zu bewaffnen.

  
All diese Pläne sind in den letzten zwei Tagen in den Hintergrund gerückt.

Sie stand auf und ging langsam auf die Tür zu. Als sie ihre Finger um die Klinke schloss, ertönte ein plötzliches Plopp hinter ihr. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und sah einen Hauselfen hinter ihr stehen.

„Sie soll sich jetzt fertig machen für heute Abend, die Gebieterin hat dies gesagt", sagte der Elf mit großen Augen und ploppte wieder weg.

Hermine fühlte sich, als ob ihr das Herz gleich aus der Brust sprang. Ihre Hände fingen das Zittern an.  
Sie dachte kurz darüber nach sich einfach nicht fertig zu machen.

Wenn sie es nicht machen würde, würde Malfoy auftauchen und sie zweifelsohne dazu zwingen. Wer weiß, was er noch alles machen würde, wenn sie ihn provozieren würde. Die Anweisungen in ihrem Kopf ergriffen die Kontrolle...

Gehorsam.

Sich nicht wehren.

Ihr Gehirn fing automatisch an die Sachen zu ordnen, die ihr gesagt wurden.

Sie wusste nicht ob die Anweisungen sie dazu brachten rationalisiert zu gehorchen, oder ob gehorchen die rationale Entscheidung war.

Sie ging ins Badezimmer und drehte den Wasserhahn der Badewanne auf. Das heiße Wasser floss heraus und sie schaute dabei zu wie die Wanne sich langsam füllte.

Sie überlegte, ob sie sich irgendwie ertränken konnte, bevor es Malfoy schaffen würde zu ihr zu kommen. Als Herr des Hauses konnte er bestimmt überall hin apparieren. Es schüttelte sie bei dem Gedanken, dass er sie bei den Haaren packen und nackt aus dem Wasser ziehen würde.

Sie zog ihre Roben aus und sank ins Wasser, sie zischte aber genoss den Schmerz. Anscheinend hielten die Fesseln sie nicht von Hitze fern.

Das war ein nützliches Stückchen Information, das sie sich bewahren würde.

Nachdem sie sich gewaschen hatte, trocknete sie sich mit einem übertrieben großen Handtuch ab. Sie zog ein frisches Set Roben an. Das lange, scharlachrote, geknöpfte Kleid und die offene scharlachrote Robe darüber. Dann zog sie die Strümpfe an. Sie hasste sie so sehr. Wenn es nicht so kalt auf dem Anwesen wäre hätte sie sie niemals angezogen. Abgesehen von der grausamen roten Farbe, konnte sie fast so tun, als ob es einfach normale Kleider wären, jedoch lies sie, die schreckliche dauerhafte Nacktheit darunter, entblößt fühlen.

Sie würde nur Unterwäsche bekommen, wenn sie blutete oder schwanger war. Ansonsten musste sie – zugänglich bleiben.

Sie war angezogen, sie stand unsicher in der Mitte des Zimmers. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wo sie hingehen sollte. Was sie tun sollte.

Die Tür wurde plötzlich aufgerissen und Astoria erschien, weiß wie die Wand.

„Gut, du bist fertig. Ich hatte Angst ich muss Draco zu dir schicken, um dich raus zu zerren.", sagte Astoria, als sie Hermine von oben bis unten kritisch musterte. „Ich zeig dir, wo du heute Abend hinmusst. Danach werde ich wo anders sein. Ich erwarte das du dich von da an von selbst vorbereitest und an jedem der vorgesehenen Abende von alleine dorthin gehts. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du wirklich nicht alle Körperteile brauchst, um dich fortzupflanzen. Also wenn du versucht Probleme zu machen – denk daran."

Ein Schauder lief Hermine den Rücken hinunter und sie zitterte.

Astoria rauschte aus ihrem Zimmer, führte Hermine durchs Haus, raus ins Foyer und dann den großen Treppenaufgang hinauf und einen Gang im ersten Stock hinunter. Sie Portraits murmelten als sie an ihnen vorbei gingen.

„Hure."

Hermine hörte es mehr als nur ein mal.

Astoria stoppte vor der siebten Tür.

„Geh rein und warte. Draco wird kommen, wann er möchte, aber du wirst immer um Punkt acht Uhr hier sein."

Ohne noch länger zu warten ging Astoria den Gang weiter hinunter und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Hermines Hände zitterten als sie sie auf den Türknauf legte und versuchte die Tür zu öffnen. Er wollte sich erst nicht  
drehen und sie nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge, um sich zu beruhigen und das Zittern ihrer Hände weit genug zu stoppen, um den Türknauf zu fassen und zu drehen.

Als sie ins Zimmer ging, sog sie jedes Detail in sich auf.

Es fühlte sich steril an.

Die hatte angenommen, dass ihr Zimmer kahl und kalt war aus Dessinteresse, aber vielleicht war es einfach Malfoys Art. Es gab ein großes Bett, einen hohen Kleiderschrank, einen Schreibtisch und einen Stuhl.

Hermine hatte dich Malfoys Zimmer luxuriöser vorgestellt. Komplett grün und silbern mit teuren Laken und bestickten Kissen mit zu vielen Quasteln.

Das Zimmer vor ihr hätte einem Mönch gehören können.

Es war funktional. Das war wirklich alles was man über das Zimmer sagen konnte. Kein Wunder das Malfoy so kalt war.

Sie wich vom Bett zurück und ging hinüber zum Stuhl beim Schreibtisch. Sitzend blickte sie über die Sachen auf der Schreibtischoberfläche. Leeres Pergament und Schreibfedern. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und zögerte kurz vor den Schreibfedern, sie fragte sich ob sie erlaubt sein würde sie anzufassen.

Als ihre Finger sich langsam näherten spürte sie ein leichtes Brennen und sie zog ihre Hand zurück.

Ihr Inneres verknotete sich vor Angst und sie versuchte sich abzulenken, indem sie Arithmantik Formeln aufsagte, während sie dasaß und wartete.

Sie war es gewohnt unendlich lange zu warten. Was war schon eine Stunde nach sechzehn Monaten Wahrnehmungsunterdrückung? Sie musste nur aufhören darüber nachzudenken was als nächstes passieren würde. Ihr Magen fühlte sich so verdreht an, dass sie dachte sie müsse sich gleich übergeben.

Plötzlich klickte die Tür. Sie stand auf und drehte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um, um Malfoy herein laufen zu sehen. Seine Hand war an seinem Hals und er lockerte seinen Hemdkragen. Er hatte offensichtlich nicht erwarten sie hier vorzufinden. Er hörte abrupt auf und starrte sie an, es schien fast so, als ob die Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich, bevor er seine Lippen zu einer harten Linie zusammenpresste.

„Schlammblut.", sagte er, nach einem kurzen Augenblick. „So, heute ist also der Tag."


	6. Chapter 6

****Trigger Warnung: Dieses Kapitel enthält eine Beschreibung von Vergewaltigung. ****

* * *

Hermine sagte nichts. Sie schaute ihn nur an.

Sie war erleichtert, dass sie nicht zitterte.

Sie zwang sich dazu seinen Blick zu treffen, sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie es nur für eine kurze Zeit aushalten musste – nur, bis sie einen Plan ausgearbeitet hatte.

Sie konnte es aushalten. Sie würde es aushalten.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie tun sollte. Erwartete er, dass sie sich aufs Bett legte?

Er schritt an ihr vorbei zum Kleiderschrank und nachdem er seine Hand für einen kurzen Moment auf der Tür abgelegt hatte, riss er sie auf.

Vielleicht war Malfoy doch nicht ganz wie ein Mönch. Der Kleiderschrank hatte fast einen ganzes eigenes Zimmer in sich. Die Tür beinhaltete eine komplette Bar und Malfoy schnappte sich eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey von einem Regal und zog den Korken mit seinen Zähnen heraus. Er spuckte den Korken auf den Boden, hob die Flasche an seine Lippen und starrte sie an.

Hermine wartete nur.

Nach einer Minute zog er seinen Zauberstab raus und beschwörte einen Tisch mitten im Zimmer herauf. Hermine starre völlig verloren den Tisch an. Sie blickte wieder zu Malfoy zurück.

Er lächelte sie spöttisch an.

„Beug dich drüber.", sagte er in einer tiefen, höhnischen Stimme und gestikulierte in Richtung des Tisches.

Hermine hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie sich ihm gegenüber noch abgeneigter fühlen konnte, aber anscheinend schon. Sie biss sich auf die Innenseite ihrer Lippe, bis sie spüren konnte, wie die Haut nachgab und das Blut auf ihre Zunge floss, während ihre Beine automatisch gehorchten.

Sie lief langsam auf den Tisch zu, zögerte für einen Moment und lehnte sich dann darüber.

Das Holz drückte in ihre Hüftknochen. Sie legte ihre Hände an den Kanten ab und packte so fest zu, bis ihre Knöchel unter der Belastung knackten. Sie kämpfte darum nicht zu zittern. Ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, als ob er, durch die Intensität ihrer Verletzlichkeit, unter Strom stehen würde. Sie strengte ihre Ohren an, um jedes Geräusch wahrzunehmen.

Einen Moment lang war es still. Dann hörte sie wie Malfoy langsam auf sie zukam.

Er machte direkt hinter ihr halt, dann war es wieder still. Sie konnte seine Augen auf sich fühlen.

Die Luft bewegte sich.

„Bist du noch Jungfrau, Schlammblut? Kannst du dich daran erinnern?"

Sie zuckte zusammen als sie bemerkte, dass sie sich nicht erinnern konnte.

Er kam näher. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Weasley oder Potter bestimmt schon mal drüber gerutscht sind." Sie konnte den Spott in seinem Ton hören.

Seine Hand lag leicht auf dem unteren Teil ihres Rückens, als er ihr den Rock bis zur Hüfte hochzog. Sie spürte die kalte Luft seines Zimmers auf ihrer Haut. Sie zitterte so stark, dass der ganze Tisch wackelte.

„Naja ich denke wir werden es schon bald genug herausfinden." Sagte er und wie sie an, „mach deine Beine weiter auseinander."

Sie zwang sich dazu ihre Beine zu bewegen.

Sie fühlte seine Finger auf ihr und wich leichte zurück.

Er murmelte etwas vor sich hin und sie spürte etwas Warmes und Flüssiges in ihr. Ein Gleitgel Zauber. Sie versteifte sich so plötzlich, sodass die Tischbeine quietschend über den Holzboden rutschten.

„Wir können keine Verletzungen oder Infektionen riskieren, die deinen – Nutzen – beeinträchtigen würden", erklärte er in einem verachtenden Ton.

Sie hörte das Klicken seines Gürtels und dann, ohne Vorwarnung, stieß er in sie.

Sie versuchte den Schluchzer zurück zu halten, der sich einen Weg nach oben bahnte, aber das plötzliche Eindringen hatte sie zu sehr überrascht. Nach ihrem Schluchzer erstarrte er, nur für einen kurzen Moment, bevor er wieder anfing sich zu bewegen. Er berührte sie nicht, außer da wo sie verbunden waren. Seine rechte Hand hielt sich am Tisch, in der Nähe ihres Gesichtes, fest. Sie konnte einen schwarzen Ring an seiner Hand sehen, er glitzerte leicht.

Als er kam, wurden eine Bewegungen unregelmäßiger und härter und hörten dann, mit einem leisen Zischen seinerseits, komplett auf.

Er verweilte nur für eine Sekunde, bevor er sich mit einem Ruck zurückzog und wieder zur Bar rüber ging.

„Raus." Sein Ton war schneidend.

Hermine zitterte.

„Ich kann nicht." Sie versuchte nicht zu schluchzen aber ihre Stimme bebte. „Ich darf mich danach für zehn Minuten nicht bewegen."

Er knurrte wütend. Plötzlich verschwand der Tisch unter ihr und sie stürzte nach unten, ihr Kopf schlug hart am Boden auf.

„RAUS!"

Das Zimmer erbebte.

Als sie sich hochzog, rannte sie nach draußen. Sie stolperte schwindelig durch den Flur. Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern wo ihr Zimmer war.

Ihre Brust bebte, als sie versuchte nicht zu hyperventilieren. Sie konnte nicht klarsehen. Sie fasste sich mit der Hand an die Stirn, um herauszufinden, dass sie eine Platzwunde hatte, wo sie aufgeschlagen war. Blut strömte nach unten in ihre Augen.

Sie stand am Kopf der Treppe. Sie versuchte sich an den Weg zurück zu erinnern. Blut fülle ihre Augen. Sie konnte eine Flüssigkeit spüren, die zwischen ihren Beinen hervor und an ihren Oberschenkeln herunterlief. Sie zitterte. Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern wo ihr Zimmer war.

Wenn sie hierbleiben würde – würde Astoria sie finden und ihr die Augen ausstechen oder die Finger abschneiden oder die Zähne rausziehen.

Sie stolperte und viel fast die Treppe runter.

Sie holte kurz, schnell Luft und versuchte nicht laut zu weinen.

Sie verstand es nicht – sie hatte den Krieg überlebt. Sie hat dabei zugesehen wie ihre Freunde vor ihr ermordet wurden. Sie ist zurechnungsfähig geblieben, sie war alleine im Dunkeln in einer Zelle für über ein Jahr. Aber – dazu gezwungen zu sein, willig in ihrer eigenen Vergewaltigung zu sein. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen. Nicht wenn sie wusste, dass sie es m nächsten Tag wieder machen musste. Und am Tag danach. Und am darauffolgenden Tag.

Sie starrte schwindelig ins Foyer runter.

Wenn sie sich einfach die Brüstung runter stürzen würde, konnte Malfoy nichts dagegen tun.

Es wäre vorbei.

Sie lehnte sich vor und blickte nach unten auf den Tisch im Foyer. Nur noch ein bisschen weiter vor –

Ein schraubstockartiger Griff schloss sich um ihren Arm und riss sie zurück.

Sie drehte sich um und fand Malfoy vor sich, der sie wütend anstarrte.

„Wag -es -ja -nicht." Er stieß die Worte wütend hervor. Sein Gesicht weiß vor Rage.

„Bitte, Malfoy –" Sie schluchzte. „Bitte – "

Er zog sie die Treppen nach unten und durchs Haus, während sie weinte. Er trat fast schon die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer ein, als er sie rein schleppte und aufs Bett schmiss.

„Evanesco!", fauchte er, zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihr Gesicht und plötzlich war das Blut in ihren Augen verschwunden. Darauf folgte ein Heilungszauber, dann stand er nur da und sah sie mit unverdeckter Wut an.

„Denkst du wirklich ich würde es nicht wissen, wenn du dich versuchst umzubringen, Schlammblut?", fragte er sie endlich, nachdem sie aufgehört hatte zu weinen.

„Lass mich doch einfach.", sagte sie. Hermines Stimme war hölzern, ihre Brust zitterte. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dir ein neues Schlammblut zum Fortpflanzen zuteilen werden. Du hasst mich doch genauso, Malfoy. Willst du wirklich, dass ich die Mutter deiner Kinder werde? Das du mein Gesicht in ihnen siehst? Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dir eine überzeugende Ausrede für meinen Tod ausdenken kannst."

Malfoy stieß ein bellendes Lachen aus.

„Wenn es nur so einfach wäre, hätte ich dich schon längst getötet. Zum ersten Mal in deinem Leben scheinst du einen Wert zu unterschätzen. Der Dunkle Lord ist ganz begierig darauf zu sehen, was wir für Nachkommen produzieren werden. Nachdem du ein paar Erben für mich geboren hast, wird der dich weiterschicken, um zu sehen, was du für Erben mit anderen der ältesten Zauberer Familien hervorbringen wirst. Ihr kleinen Zuchtstuten seid recht praktische Gebrauchsgegenstände. Der Dunkle Lord hat ein ganzes Züchtungsprogramm geplant – über mehrere Generationen hinweg."

Hermine erstarrte vor Schock.

Er kam mit bedrohlicher Miene näher. „Und wir dürfen natürlich nicht deine Erinnerungen vergessen. Die Tatsache, dass du es für nötig erachtet hast etwas zu verstecken, obwohl der Krieg vorbei ist, ist ein Grund zur Beunruhigung. Bis ich herausgefunden habe wieso, wirst du nicht sterben. Was auch immer du für Freiheiten in diesem Haus hast – und wie oft ich dich überwachen muss, um deine Sicherheit zu gewährleisten – hängt ganz von deinen kleinen Selbstmord Absichten ab."

Hermine saß wie festgefroren da. Sie hatte angenommen, dass Malfoy ihr Ende wäre. Das er ihr ein Kind aufzwingen würde und sie dann los werden würde. Ihr ist es nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie von einer zu nächsten Zauberer Familie weiter gereicht werden würde, bis ihr Körper nicht mehr mitmachte.

Malfoy blickte sich im Zimmer um und dann wieder zu ihr. Sein Gesicht war angespannt und seine Augen stahlhart.

„Nun:" sagte er und seufzte. „Ich hatte nicht vorgehabt, das hier direkt zu machen, nachdem ich dich das erste Mal gefickt hab – aber, wenn ich jetzt schon mal hier bin und da ich eh noch nichts für den Abend geplant habe. Was wäre ein besserer Zeitpunkt als jetzt gleich? Dann schauen wir mal was in deinem keinen Schlammblut Gehirn noch so vor sich geht. Wie viele andere Ideen hattest du noch?"

Bevor sie zurückweichen konnte, benutzte er seine Zauberstabspitze, um ihr Kinn nach oben zu zwingen und seine kalten grauen Augen sanken in ihren Verstand ein.

Er beschäftigte sich gar nicht erst mit ihren verschlossenen Erinnerungen. Er ging direkt zur Zeit nach dem Krieg, zu ihrer Gefangenschaft und arbeitete sich von da an vorwärts.

Hermine wehrte sich nicht. Wenn sie versuchen würde ihn raus zu halten würde es nur mehr weh tut und er würde sich seinen Weg hindurch erzwingen. Sie viel auf dem Bett zusammen als das Gewicht seines Geistes sich in ihren bohrte.

Ihre Finger zuckten unfreiwillig, aber ansonsten bewegte sie sich nicht.

Er huschte schnell über all die langen, stillen, isolierten Monate und bewegte sich langsamer als sie aus ihrer Zelle gezogen wurde, gefoltert, bewegungslos und dann erneut gefoltert, da man sie nicht betäubt hatte, als man die Bewegungslosigkeit aufgehoben hatte. Er nahm ihre Unterhaltung mit Hannah zur Kenntnis und die Beschreibungen der Heilerin über Hermines Zustand. Er betrachtete Voldemorts und Snapes Vorgehensweisen, die sie benutzt hatten, um zu versuchen, die verschlossenen Erinnerungen aufzubrechen. Er war besonders an ihren Selbstmord und Flucht Plänen interessiert. Sie konnte seine herablassende Belustigung darüber spüren, wie sie versucht hatte sich auszumalen, wer der Hohe General sein könnte; wie sie sich gewundert hatte, ob sie ihn benutzen konnte, um sie umzubringen.

Hermine konnte keinen Weg finden ihre Gedanken wegzuzerren oder sie zu verstecken. Jedes Mal, wenn sie mehr als nur einen Funken Magie gesammelt hatte, konnte sie spüren wie das Kupfer in ihren Fesseln es ihr entriss.

Er achtete genau auf die Fesseln. Die Anweisungen die verankert wurden. Das schreiende Mädchen, das durchgedreht ist und fast jemanden zu Tode geknüppelt hätte. Hermines Ankunft auf dem Anwesen und ihre Reaktion als sie ihn zum ersten Mal sah. Ihre Theorien über ihn und Astoria. Die vorsichtige Erkundung ihres Zimmers und die Panik Attacken, als sie versucht hatte in den Flur zu gehen.

Es dauerte Stunden.

Er überschaute jedes Detail. All ihre Überlegungen, Zweifel, Fragen und Theorien in ihrem Kopf. Endlich, als er die Erinnerung von Astoria erreichte, wie sie ihn ihrer Zimmertür erschien, zog er sich zurück. Er war anscheinend nicht daran interessiert, ihre Sichtweise darauf zu sehen, wie es ist von ihm vergewaltigt zu werden.

Hermine fühlte sich, als ob ihr Kopf zertrümmert worden ist. Sie zuckte nicht mal mehr, als er dastand und auf sie runter blickte.

„So viele Pläne.", sagte er, als er sich aufrichtete und seinen Kopf zurück neigte, um sie mit kalten, spöttischen Augen anzusehen. „Aber wie gesagt, ich wäre enttäuscht gewesen, wenn du mich nicht mit mindestens einem Plan, wie du mich umbringen willst oder abhauen könntest, unterhalten hättest. Ich kann es kaum erwarten zu sehen, was du dir als nächstes überlegen wirst."

Er lehnte sich über ihr Bett, bis sein grausames Gesicht nur noch einen Atemzug von ihrem entfernt war.

„Denkst du wirklich zu kannst mich dazu bringen dich zu töten?"

Hermine wand ihren Blick von seinem ab und starrte nach oben an den Baldachin.

„Du kannst es gerne versuchen.", sagte er mit einem Grinsen, „sobald du es schaffst alleine aus der Tür zu laufen."

Danach richtete er sich wieder auf und der ganze Humor verschwand aus einem Gesicht.

„Halt dich von meinem Zimmer fern. Ich will dich nicht noch einmal dort vorfinden. Ich werde hierherkommen, um es zu tun.", schnauzte er sie an.

„Ich werde einen Tisch schicken, damit du weißt wann du mich zu erwarten hast."

Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Zimmer.

Hermine bewegte sich nicht.

Nicht als sich die Tür zu zog.

Nicht als die Zeiger der Uhr unermüdlich tickten und anzeigten das es drei Uhr morgens war.

Nicht als sie sich über das verkrustete Gefühl an ihren Oberschenkeln, das leicht wunde Gefühl zwischen ihren Beinen und das ungewohnte Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib bewusst wurde.

Sie lag einfach nur da.

Es war einmal vor langer, langer Zeit... ein Mädchen, das gekämpft hatte. Eins das geglaubt hatte, dass Bücher und Klugheit und Freundschaft und Mut alles überleben konnten.

Aber jetzt –

– gab es dieses Mädchen nicht mehr.

Sie ist während des Krieges gestorben.

Und jetzt – hat Draco Malfoy dieses Mädchen innerhalb eines Abends zu Staub zertreten.

Er hat körperlich und geistig jeden letzten Funken dieses Mädchens zu Tode vergewaltigt.

Hermine lag da und starrte den Baldachin über ihrem Bett an.

Sie hatte nicht viel Hoffnung in ihre Pläne gelegt. Sie wusste das ihr Chancen ungemein gering waren. Aber jetzt – hatte Malfoys Spott das Gefühl der Niederlage in ihr besiegelt.

Sie bewegte sich nicht.

Der Morgen kam, sie wachte nicht auf. Es war später Nachmittag, als sie sich endlich aus dem Bett aufrappelte und ins Badezimmer ging.

Malfoy hatte sie kaum angefasst, aber sie schrubbte dennoch jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers, mit dem Versuch jede Spur von ihm auszulöschen.

Unterdessen bemerkte sie eine dünne erhobene Narbe auf ihren Rippen, sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie sie sie bekommen hatte, genauso wie ein schwaches Netzt aus Narben an ihrem Handgelenk und ihrem oberen Brustteil.

Sie untersuchte sie vorsichtig, aber sie fand nur eine große Lücke vor über wie sie sie erhalten hatte. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern in der finalen Schlacht groß verletzt worden zu sein. Für mehrere Jahre bevor der Krieg vorbei gewesen ist, ist sie in keinen Raubüberfällen oder Auseinandersetzungen mehr verstrickt gewesene.

Als sie ihr Handgelenk nochmals untersuchte, suchte sie in ihrem Kopf alle Flüche, die sie kannte, die solche Narben hervorrufen würden. Es war eine so lange Liste. Voldemort hatte eine Abteilung in seiner Armee geschaffen, die darauf spezialisiert gewesen ist neue Flüche zu entwickeln. Hermine konnte sich an keine Schlacht erinnern, die nicht zahlreiche Todesopfer gefordert hat, einfach weil sie die ganzen neuen Flüche nicht schnell genug identifizieren konnte.

Das Wasser um sie herum wurde kalt, aber sie stieg erst aus der Wanne, als sie vor Kälte das Zittern anfing. Als sie ins Zimmer zurück ging sah sie, dass Abendessen für sie aufgetaucht war. Sie stocherte lustlos darin herum.

Sie ging zur Zimmertür und stand für einige Minuten zitternd davor, bevor sie sich wieder abwand.

Sie starrte die kalte nebelige Wiltshire Landschaft außerhalb ihres Fensters entlang. Sie genoss den scharfen, kalten Schmerz auf ihrer Haut, als sie ihre Stirn gegen das Glas presste. Sie wünschte sich, dass der Schmerz weiter in sie vordringen würde, um sie geistig zu betäuben.

Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte außer weitere, aussichtslose Plane zu schmieden.

Es gab nichts anderes zu tun. Keine Bücher zum Lesen. Nichts was ihre Gedanken ablenken konnte, außer die ganzen Zaubersprüche und Arithmantik Probleme und Zaubertrank Rezepte, die sie sich schon tausende Male vorgesagt hat.

Ihr ist nicht bewusst gewesen, was für ein komfortables Nichts es gewesen ist, als sie nichts sehen, kaum etwas hören konnte und nicht wusste wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Wieder in der richtigen Welt zu sein, war ein heftigeres Gefühl von Verzweiflung als ihre letztendliche Akzeptanz der Zelle. Zu realisieren, wie wenig sie noch sie selbst war. Festzustellen, dass kein Buch, das sie je gelesen hat oder Zauberspruch, den sie gelernt hat, ihr eine Lösung für ihre Umstände geben konnte...

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie darüberstehen sollte.

Sie wusste nicht einmal, wie sie es durchstehen sollte.

Sie wollte einfach nur sterben.

Selbst das schien unerreichbar.

Der Tisch erschien um Punkt 7:30 Uhr abends in ihrem Zimmer.

Sie hatte erst wenige Stunden zuvor gebadet, also starre sie ihn nur an. Wappnete sich selbst. Wägte ab.

Immerhin was es nicht persönlich.

So erniedrigend und entsetzlich es auch war. Immerhin musste sie Malfoy nicht ansehen, wenn er es tat. Sie musste ihn nicht anfassen.

Sie wollte ihn nicht sehen.

Eine Minute vor acht Uhr, ging sie zum Tisch und lehnte sich darüber. Sie spreizte ihre Beine und drehte ihren Kopf so, dass sie die Uhr sehen konnte.

Als sie das Klicken der Tür hörte bewegte sie sich nicht.

Malfoy sagte kein Wort. Er ging zu ihr hinüber und stoppte hinter ihr.

Hermines Hände begannen zu zittern, aber sie weigerte sich, sich zu bewegen. Sie würde ihn nicht ansehen.

Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und begann Heilungszauber aufzusagen; die längsten und komplexesten die sie kannte. Sie übte die Zauberstabbewegungen in ihrem Kopf.

Ihr Rock wurde angehoben und sie spürte wie sich das Zittern auf den Rest ihres Körpers ausbreitete.

Sie hörte den gemurmelten Zauber. Warm und nass.

Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen, als sie ein Stechen zwischen ihren Beinen spürte.

Als er in sie sank, zitterte sie, aber sie weinte nicht.

Als er anfing sich zu bewegen, zwang sie sich über etwas nachzudenken – etwas Neues. Irgendetwas das sie nicht schon zu Tode gedacht hatte.

Die Zeilen eines Gedichtes erschienen ihr langsam.

„Ich fühlt' Begräbnis, im Gehirn,

Und Trauergäste her und hin

Die trampelten – und – trampelten

In meinem Kopfe schwer –"

Das Tempo der Bewegungen änderte sich, und sie suchte verzweifelt nach den Worten, die als nächstes kamen.

„...in meinem Kopfe schwer –

Und als sie endlich saßen,

Die Andacht, trommelgleich –

Sie hört nicht auf zu schlagen – schlagen,

Und schlug das Hirn mir weich – "

Malfoy kam plötzlich, als sie versuchte sich and die nächsten Zeilen zu erinnern. Er zog sich schnell zurück.

Hermine bewegte sich nicht.

Einen Moment später hörte sie das Klicken der Tür.

Hermine versuchte sich and den dritten Vers des Gedichtes zu erinnern, aber es driftete in die Weiten ihrer  
Erinnerungen zurück.

Sie erinnerte sich – an einen Sessel und ein Gedichte Buch. Tröstliche Arme, die um eine kindliche Hermine gewickelt waren und Frauen Hände, die durch Seiten blätterten. Eine Stimme, an die sie sich nicht länger erinnern konnte...

Ihre Mutter –

Sie glaubte, dass es ihre Mutter gewesen ist, die ihr das Gedicht beigebracht hat.

Sie öffnete die Augen und starrte die Uhr an.

* * *

**Das unvollständige Gedicht, das Hermine sich selbst vorsagt ist „I felt a Funeral, in my Brain" (340) von Emily Dickson.**


	7. Chapter 7

Die folgenden drei Tage verliefen ziemlich ähnlich. Der Tisch erschien jeden Abend um genau sieben Uhr dreißig. Hermine ging hinüber und lehnte sich immer ein paar Minuten vor acht darüber. Malfoy kam rein – lieferte ab – und ging, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Hermine sagte sich selbst Gedichte vor und versuchte ihre Gedanken so weit wie möglich zu abschweifen zu lassen. Nur um nicht darüber nachzudenken, was gerade mit ihrem Körper passierte.

Sie war nicht dort. Sie lag über dem Tisch, weil sie müde war. Sie zog mit ihren Fingern die Maserung des Holzes nach. Vielleicht war es Eiche. Oder Walnuss.

Sobald sie erlaubt war den Tisch zu verlassen, kletterte sie ins Bett und betete darum einzuschlafen. Sie durfte sich erst am nächsten Morgen waschen und sie wollte die Flüssigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen nicht spüren.

Sie versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken. Nicht, während es passierte. Nicht danach. Nicht am nächsten Morgen. Sie versuchte – einfach nicht darüber nachzudenken.

Sie konnte ja eh nichts dagegen tun.

Sie versuchte es in eine Ecke ihres Verstandes zu verdrängen. Ihren Geist so weit wie möglich von ihrem Körper zu entfernen und ihn dort zu belassen.

Als sie am Morgen nach dem fünften Tag aufwachte, wollte sie vor Erleichterung weinen – immerhin war es für jetzt erstmal – vorbei. Das tote Gefühl des Grauens, das in ihrem Bauch festsaß, wurde etwas schwächer.

Sie stand auf und badete. Sie schrubbte jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers rituell. Dann stand sie zögernd vor ihrer Zimmertür.

Sie würde raus gehen. Sie würde aus ihrem Zimmer kommen und mindestens... vier Zimmer erkunden. Vier der anderen Zimmer entlang des Flures.

Sie war fest entschlossen. Sie würde jeden Zentimeter untersuchen und schauen, ob sie eine mögliche Waffe finden würde, mit der sie Malfoy töten konnte.

Sie hatte sich seinen Tod vielfach und auf kreativste Art und Weise in den letzten paar Tagen vorgestellt. Sie hat sich selbst damit Überwasser gehalten, sich vorzustellen, wie das Licht in seinen Augen erlosch. Sie würde alles dafür geben, ihm eine Klinge durch sein kaltes Herz zu rammen.

Sie würde sich auch mit Erwürgen oder Gift zufriedengeben.

Neben Voldemort und Antonin Dolohov, gab es niemand anderen, dem sie den Tod so sehr wünschte wie Malfoy.

Dolohov ist der führende Entwickler in Voldemorts Fluch Abteilung gewesen. Die schlimmsten aller Flüche, die während des Krieges hervorgebracht wurden, gingen auf seine Kappe. Hermine wunderte sich, ob er noch am Leben war, ob er immer noch neue Methoden entwickelte, um Leute mit grausamer Langsamkeit umzubringen.

Nun Dolohov und Malfoy lagen nah beieinander. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, wen der beiden sie lieber tot sehen würde. Wahrscheinlich aber immer noch Dolohov, nahm sie an. Selbst wenn die Leichenanzahl gleich wäre, immerhin war Malfoy nicht so ein Sadist.

Sie öffnete die Tür und ging nach draußen. Sie stoppte nicht um die Tür wieder hinter sich zu zuziehen. Sie gab sich selber keine Zeit zu erstarren. Sie beeilte sich den Flur entlang in das nächstgelegenste Zimmer.

Als sie die Tür schloss, lehnte sie ihre Stirn gegen den Rahmen und zwang sich selbst zu atmen. Tiefe, langsame Atemzüge. Sie ließ die Luft bis in die Spitzen ihrer Lunge strömen und dann wieder raus, bis sie bis acht gezählt hatte.  
Ihre Schultern zitterten und ihre Finger zuckten. Sie drehte sich entschlossen um, um das Zimmer zu erkunden. Es sah fast genau gleich aus wie ihres, aber mit zwei Stühlen und einer Chaiselongue.

Sie blickte sich um und nahm alle Details in sich auf. Während sie das tat, hätte sie fast geflucht, als sie ein Gemälde an der Wand entdeckte. Es war ein Holländisches Stillleben. Ein Tisch mit Blumen und Früchten. Neben dem Tisch stand die Hexe, vom Portrait aus Hermines Zimmer. Sie beobachtete Hermine mit einer leicht herausfordernden Miene.

Hermine wollte etwas gegen das Gemälde werfen, aber sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und zwang sich nicht zu reagieren. Sie ging langsam durch den Raum. Blickte in den Kleiderschrank. Unter das Bett. In das Badezimmer. Sie schlüpfte hinter die Winter Vorhänge und blickte über einen anderen Teil den Hecken Labyrinths.

Sie überprüfte die Dielen, aber keine schien auch nur zu quietschen.

Natürlich würde es nicht einfach sein.

Sie atmete tief durch und zwang sich dazu langsam ins nächste Zimmer zu gehen.

Es war fast genau gleich. Das Portrait folgte ihr und beobachtete sie weiter, indem sie sich auf einer Picknickdecke neben einem Fluss nieder ließ in einem Gemälde im impressionistischen Stil. Sie knabberte anmutig an einem Stück Käse, während sie Hermine weiter studierte.

Das dritte Zimmer was das Angenehmste. Nicht das es irgendetwas nützliches beinhaltete, aber im Badezimmer war eine Dusche. Hermines Herz macht einen kleinen Hüpfer. Sie wollte unbedingt duschen.

Ihre Haare in einer Badewanne waschen zu müssen war nur eines der wenigen Dinge, das sie in ihrem Leben hasste.

Als sie im der Krankenabteilung in Hogwarts aufgewacht ist, nachdem sie bewusstlos geworden war, ist es schrecklich gewesen, den Schmutz der letzten Monate loszuwerden. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie sich das letzte Mal richtig die Haare gewaschen hatte.

Sie ging ins nächste Zimmer. Sie machte weiter. Ihre Panik Attacken schienen sich im Schach zu halten, wenn sie von Zimmer zu Zimmer ging. Sie brachte sich selbst dazu langsam bis vier zu zählen beim Ein- und Ausatmen.

Es war hautsächlich der Flur, der ihr Probleme bereitete. Das Riesige offene, ungewisse, ...

Einzelne Zimmer waren abgegrenzt. Aushaltbar.

Sie arbeitete sich durch alle offenen Zimmer im Flur. Das Einzige was sie fand, was auch nur im entferntestem nützlich sein konnte, war ein Schürhaken – den sie nicht anfassen konnte.

Sie machte sich auf den Weg zurück in ihr Zimmer und rollte sich im Sessel am Fenster zusammen.

Sie fühlte sich ratlos. Was sollte sie tun?

Sie schloss ihre Augen.

Ihr Inneres zog sich zusammen. Sie musste näher an Malfoy rankommen.

Er war das, was einer Lösung am ähnlichsten kam. Solange er ein Mysterium blieb, hatte sie keine Chance vorauszusagen, wann und wann nicht er vorsichtig sein würde.

Er wirkte penibel. Sie konnte nichts kaputt machen. Ein Gemälde hing in jedem Zimmer und Badezimmer. Aber niemand war perfekt. Jeder hat irgendwelche Schwächen und sie würde Malfoys finden und dass würde sein Ende bedeuten.

Es würde natürlich ein Spiel wie Katz und Maus sein.

Jede Schwäche, die sie rausfinden würde, würde er sofort in ihren Gedanken finden. Wenn sie nichts über ihn wusste und nur Vermutungen anstellte, würde er es dennoch in ihren Gedanken finden. Der Trick würde sein, ihn gut genug kennen zu lernen, um schneller zu sein als er sie stoppen konnte.

Der Gedanke sich in seiner Nähe aufzuhalten, war furchterregend.

Sie zischte leise durch ihre Zähne und zog ihre Beine noch näher zu sich heran. Nur der Gedanke, in Malfoys Sichtweite zu sein, schickte ein nadelartiges Gefühl des Schreckens ihre Wirbelsäule hinunter und sammelte sich in ihrem unteren Rücken Bereich.

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht im Sessel.

Sie würde es tun.

Sie würde.

Nur – noch nicht jetzt.

Sie braucht noch ein paar Tage, um sich zu überwinden. Um Abstand davon zu gewinnen, was sie in den letzten fünf Tagen zu ertragen hatte.

Vielleicht Übermorgen.

Malfoy gab ihr keine Zeit, um Abstand zu gewinnen oder sich zu überwinden. Er kam in ihr Zimmer gelaufen, als sie gerade ihr Mittagessen fertig hatte und sie war so entsetzt, dass sie fast aufgeschrien hätte.

Er stand da und starrte sie für ein paar Sekunden an, während sie sich an die Lehne des Sessels klammerte und versuchte sich nicht zu ducken.

Warum war er hier? Was wollte er? Würde er sie wieder vergewaltigen?

Ihr Finger zuckten und krampften, als sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

Seine kalten, blassen Augen glitten über sie, als sb er versuchte jedes Detail von ihr in sich aufzunehmen. Etwas flackerte in ihnen auf, als er sah, wie sich ihr Hände verkrampften. Es verschwand schnell wieder in der standhaften, aufmerksamen Kälte.

Wie eine Viper, kurz bevor sie angriff.

„Du hast dich nicht an die Anweisungen gehalten.", sagte er, nachdem er sie für eine Minute beobachtet hatte.  
Hermine starrte ihn verständnislos an.

War sie nicht erlaubt in die anderen Zimmer zu gehen? Das hatte ihr niemand gesagt. Er hatte gesagt, dass sie aus ihrem Zimmer gehen durfte. Sie bemerkte, als sich ihr Magen verknotete – dass es wahrscheinlich eine Falle gewesen ist. Um ihm eine Möglichkeit zu geben sie zu bestrafen.

Es fühlte sich an, als ob etwas in ihrer Kehle feststeckte, als sie versuchte ihre Angst herunter zu schlucken und versuchte sich auszumalen, was er mit ihr machen würde.

„Du solltest jeden Tag für eine Stunde nach draußen gehen.", sagte er zur Klarstellung, seine Lippen verzogen sich leicht. „Wie ich sehe verlässt du kaum dein Zimmer, also sind diese Anweisungen offensichtlich von dir ignoriert worden. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass deine mentale Instabilität, meine Fähigkeiten, den Anweisungen meines Meisters zu folgen, beeinträchtigt.

Er gestikulierte streng Richtung Tür, machte eine Pause und blicke wieder zu ihr.

„Hast du einen Mantel?"

Hermine schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. Er schnitt eine Grimasse und verdrehte seine Augen.

„Ich nehme an dich Erfrierungen erleiden zu lassen, würde als Vernachlässigung und Folter gelten.", sagte er mit einem Seufzer. Er zog seinen Zauberstab raus und holte mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes einen schweren, dunkelroten Mantel herbei, den er ihr zuwarf.

„Komm!" Er stolzierte aus dem Zimmer und den Gang hinunter.

Sie folgte ihm automatisch, als er die Haupttreppe des Flügels hinunter ging und nach draußen auf eine große Veranda trat.

Hermine schnappte nach Luft, als sie nach draußen ging und die eisige Brise auf ihrem Gesicht spürte. Sie biss auf ihre Lippe und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, als sie im Türrahmen stand.

Er drehte sich scharf zu ihr um.

„Was?", fragte er, seine stählernen Augen verengten sich.

„Ich bin nicht mehr draußen gewesen, seit Harry gestorben ist.", sagte sie mit leicht brüchiger Stimme. „Ich hatte vergessen, sie es sich anfühlt."

Er starrte sie für einige Sekunden an, bevor er schnaubte und sich wieder abwand.

„Eine Stunde. Geh.", sagte er, beschwor sich einen Stuhl herauf und holte eine Zeitung aus dem Nichts herbei.

Hermines Augen fielen sofort auf die Überschrift sie sie ausmachen konnte. Sie war so hungrig nach Informationen, dass dies ihre Aufmerksamkeit mehr auf sich zog als das plötzliche im Freien sein.

Repopulationsversuch im vollen Gange! Schrien die Worte ganz oben.

Sie spürte, wie sich etwas in ihrem Inneren verdrehte, sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen und schaute weg. Malfoy bemerkte ihren Blick.

„Willst du es dir ansehen?" fragte er gedehnt, sodass ihre Haut kribbelte. Sie hörte wie sich die Zeitung auseinanderfaltete und schaute rüber, um ein Bild von sich selbst zu finden, bewusstlos in einem Krankenhausbett, auf dem Titelblatt des Tagespropheten.

Sie erstarre vor Entsetzen.

„Potters Schlammblut ist eine der ersten Leihmütter, die der Dunkle Lord ausgewählt hat, um die Magische Bevölkerung wieder zu vergrößern.", das war die Zusammenfassung unter der Überschrift.

Malfoy sah sie mit einem Grinsen an.

„Schau ich komm auch drin vor." Sein Mund verformte sich zu einem dünnen, boshaften Lächeln und seine Augen glitzerten, als er auf ein Bild von sich selbst zeigte etwas weiter unten im Artikel. „Nur falls es irgendjemanden in der Welt interessiert, wer dich gerade vögelt und wo du bist."

Hermine fühlte sich, als ob sie sich gleich in den Blauen Übertopf der Fichte neben der Tür übergeben musste.

„Ich finde es ist eine ziemlich offensichtliche Falle.", fügte Malfoy mit einem Seufzen hinzu, er schaute von ihr weg und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er öffnete die Zeitung mit einem gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck. „Aber nun ja, dein Winderstand ist noch nie für seine Intelligenz bekannt gewesen. Etwas unscheinbareres wäre ihnen wahrscheinlich entgangen. Der Dunkle Lord ist recht zuversichtlich, dass falls noch jemand übrig sein sollte, sie sich moralisch dazu verpflichten fühlen würden, dich zu retten, so wie Potter es immer getan hat."

Oh Gott, ...

Die ganze Welt wusste, dass Voldemort sie zu Malfoys Sexsklaven für das Repopulationsprogramm gemacht hatte. Sie wurde als Köder benutzt.

Hermine taumelte zurück und fühlte sich schwindelig. Sie musste von Malfoy und seiner Grausamkeit wegkommen, bevor sie durchdrehte. Sie schlug ihre Hände über dem Mund zusammen, als sie den Kies Pfad hinunter stolperte.  
„Falls du dich im Hecken Labyrinth verläufst, schicke ich meine Hunde, um dich wieder raus zu zerren." Malfoys Stimme schien sie zu verfolgen.

Sie rannte.

Sie ist seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr gerannt, aber sie hatte sich in ihrer Zelle recht fit gehalten. Die ganzen Hampelmänner und die Liegestützen. Alles was sie getan hatte, um ihre Gedanken abzuschalten.

Sie musste ihre Gedanken los werden.

Sie konnte nicht nachdenken. Sie musste sich bewegen, bis sie nicht mehr konnte.

Sie sprintete den Weg hinunter, bis er in eine kleine Straße überging. Sie beschleunigte. Die Hecken, die sich um sie herum auftürmten, fühlten sich erdrückend an.

Alles erdrückte sie.

Ihre Hände schnellten nach oben und öffneten den Mantel, den Malfoy ihr gegeben hatte. Sie spürte, wie der Wind ihn davon riss.

Sie würde lieber frieren.

Sie rannte und rannte, bis sie das Ende der Hecken erreicht hatte und die Straße sich durch eine Reihe von Feldern zog. Sie rannte weiter. Denn wenn sie anhalten würde, würde sie nachdenken. Wenn sie nachdenken würde, würde sie weinen. Sie durfte nicht weinen. Nicht bis sie einen Weg gefunden hat, um zu überleben und die noch übrigen Mitglieder des Ordens davon abzuhalten sie zu retten.

Oh Gott.

Oh Gott, ...

Sie stoppte endlich.

Ihre Lunge fühlte sich an, als ob sie verbrennen würde. Das stechende, brennende Bedürfnis nach Sauerstoff, war schneidend in ihrer Brust. Ihr ganzer Körper war in Schweiß gebadet und er wurde schnell eiskalt auf ihrer Haut. Sie spürte ein Stechen in ihrer Seite. Ihre Schuhe hingen nur noch in Fetzten. Ihr Rock war mit Schlamm vollgesogen.  
Sie drehte sich keuchend um und schaure, wo sie war.

Das Malfoy Anwesen schien endlos. Graue Hügel mit totem Winter Gras und dunklen Flecken laubloser Bäume in der Ferne, die sich gegen den grauen Himmel abhoben.

Es fühlte sich so an, als ob alle Farben aus der Welt verschwunden waren. Außer sie selbst. Sie stand in Scharlachrot da. Sie hob sich von der Monotonie ab.

Sie presste ihre Hände über ihren Mund zusammen, als sie weiter keuchte und nach Luft schnappte.

Als sie sich endlich etwas erholt hatte, wurde sie sich bewusst, wie kalt ihr wurde. Es ging ein scharfer Wind, der durch ihre dünnen Klamotten wehte. Ihre Hände versteiften sich und wurden weiß. Sie spürte, wie ihre Wangen und Nasenspitze anfingen langsam weh zu tun. Sie spürte eine Eiseskälte in ihren Zehen, die langsam ihr Beine hinauf wanderte, als sie die Strümpfe mit Wasser vollsogen.

Sie drehte sich, um dahin zurückzuschauen, wo sie hergekommen war. Die Hecken sahen klein aus in der Ferne.  
Sie presste ihre eiskalten Hände für einige Minuten auf ihre Augen. Sie versuchte nachzudenken.

Es gab nichts. Nichts anderes was sie tun konnte.

Ihr Plan blieb der gleiche. Nichts hatte sich verändert.

Ihrer Situation war genau die gleiche, wie die Nacht zuvor. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass sich ihr Wissen leicht erweitert hatte. Die Optionen waren noch genauso limitiert; das Risiko hat sich schlichtweg erhöht.

Sie machte sich langsam auf den Rückweg.

Sie bezweifelte, dass Malfoy wirklich Hunde hinter ihr herschicken würde. Von einem Hund zerfleischt zu werden, würde mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit ihre Fortpflanzungsfähigkeit beeinträchtigen.

Die wunderte sich, ob die Fesseln ihr erlauben würden, sich gegen einen Tierangriff zu wehren. Falls sie wirklich verzweifelt war zu sterben, konnte sie sich vielleicht in den Weg einer tödlichen Kreatur schmeißen. Jemand abscheuliches wie Malfoy hatte vielleicht sowas wie einen Mantikor irgendwo auf seinem Anwesen versteckt. Oder falls es Fallen für die eventuellen Retter gab, konnte sie sich vielleicht in eine davon schmeißen.

Ihre Zähne fingen das Klappern an, als sie weiter den Weg Richtung Hecken hinab lief. Sie war zu müde, um noch einmal zu rennen und sich selbst aufzuwärmen.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um sich selbst und ging weiter.

Sie ist nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass Voldemort den Repopulationsversuch öffentlich machen würde. Im Nachhinein war es jedoch offensichtlich. Es war kein Geheimnis, das man so einfach vertuschen konnte, wenn man zweiundsiebzig Leihmütter auf die angesehensten Zauberer Familien in ganz Großbritannien verteilte. Besser es gleich ganz offen darzulegen.

Sie fragte sich was Malfoy davon hielt, öffentlich mit ihr in Verbindung gebracht zu werden. Das Schlammblut, dass er schon während ihrer Schulzeit so sehr hasste, die jetzt die Mutter seiner Kinder sein würde. Und die Welt würde es wissen.

Er war seinem Meister fast sklavisch untergeben, er rationalisierte es wahrscheinlich irgendwie. Dachte sie zu sich mit Spott.

Die Anzahl der Möglichkeiten, wie sie ihn hassen konnte, machten sie fast sprachlos. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn sah, fand sie einen neuen Aspekt, der dazu beitrug, warum er einen langsamen, grauenvollen Tod verdiente.

Die scharfen Steine des Kies Weges schnitten schlussendlich komplett durch die Sohle ihrer Schuhe. Ihre Füße fingen das Bluten an, als sie die Hecken erreichte. Sie zog sie aus und schmiss sie in die Hecke, wo sie stecken blieben. Das rot hob sich stark vom grün ab.

Sie ging weiter. Zitternd.

Als sie es endlich zum Anwesen zurückschaffte und ums Eck lief, sah sie das Malfoy immer noch da war, er las ein Buch. Die Zeitung achtlos zur Seite geworfen.

Sie stoppte. Zögerte. Sie wollte sich nicht mit ihm unterhalten, aber ihr war eiskalt. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie sonst nach drinnen kommen sollte.

Ihre Bewegung oder Farbe muss Malfoys Aufmerksamkeit erregt haben. Er schaute auf und starrte sie entsetzt an, während er ihren verwahrlosten Zustand betrachtete. Dann zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste.

„Du nimmst deinen Namen wohl wörtlich, ich sehe schon. Blut rot und Schlamm." Er lachte für einen Moment in sich hinein, bevor sich sein Ausdruck wieder verhärtete. „Du hättest deinen Mantel nicht verlieren sollen. Du hast immer noch," er schaute auf seine Armbanduhr, „zehn Minuten bevor du wieder nach drinnen darfst."

Hermine sank vor Elend in sich zusammen und ging um die Seite des Anwesend herum. Sie fand einen Platz, der wenigstens halbwegs windgeschützt war und rollte sich an der Wand zu einem Ball zusammen. Sie versuchte ihre Körperwärme zu speichern.

Ihr war so kalt.

Das Zittern hatte aufgehört, sie wurde extrem müde.

Was – bemerkte sie vage – auf Hypothermie hindeutete.

Hermine hat nie wirkliche Unterkühlungen während des Krieges behandelt. Nur die Variante, die man von Dementoren hervor gerufen wurde.

Zauberer hatten normalerweise nicht mit Hypothermie zu tun. Wärmezauber waren so einfach, dass die meisten Schüler aus dem ersten Jahr sie schon durchführen konnten. Outdoorklamotten von Zauberern, hatten solche Zauber normalerweise mit eingearbeitet.

Aber – wenn sie wartete...würde sie vielleicht davon sterben.

Es würde all ihre Probleme lösen.

Sie zog sich noch näher an die Wand des Anwesens und schloss ihre Augen. Sie atmete langsam.  
Die Dinge verschwammen langsam ineinander.

„Kreativ.", Malfoys harsche Stimme brach durch den Nebel in ihrem Kopf.

Etwas unangenehm Warmes traf ihren Körper. Sie erstarrte und schrie kurz auf. Sie realisierte, dass er sie mit einem Wärmezauber belegt hatte. Der extreme Kontrast der Temperaturen schmerzte als die Magie auf ihre Haut traf.

Malfoy war schon wieder auf dem Rückweg, als sie aufschaute.

Ekelhafter Bastard. Er hat sie nur gerade so viel aufgewärmt, dass es genug war, um sie vor der Unterkühlung zu bewahren, aber nicht genug um sie von der Eiseskälte, die sie verspürte, zu schützen.

Sie kauerte sich wieder an der Wand zusammen und versuchte zu schätzen, wann zehn Minuten vorbei wären. Der Schmerz ihrer kalten Hände und Füße zog sich bis in ihre Knochen.

Sie bereute es sehr, dass sie nicht wusste, wo ihr Mantel gelandet war. Anscheinend hatte sie doch noch etwas Gryffindor Gemüt in sich übrig. Nur genug, um ab und zu wahnsinnig dumme Sachen zu tun. Jetzt wo ihre Wut und Angst abgeklungen war, konnte sie ihre idiotische Impulsivität besser einschätzen.

Zu versuchen, es Malfoy heimzuzahlen, indem sie sich weigerte, seine Hilfe anzunehmen, die er ihr entgegenbringen musste, schadete niemandem außer ihr selbst. Es war, als ob sie das Essen verweigern würde. Sich selbst zu schwächen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie immer noch stur sein konnte, war das genaue Gegenteil von dem, was sie tun sollte. Er würde nicht unvorsichtig werden, wenn er dachte, dass sie immer noch Kampfgeist hatte.

Damit schnitt sie sich nur ins eigene Fleisch.

Sie stöhnte und schlug ihren Kopf gegen die Mauer des Anwesens.

Eine Minute später zog das Geräusch von knirschendem Kies ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie schaute nach oben, um Malfoy zu entdecken, der wieder auf sie zukam.

Sein Ausdruck war so kalt wie der Wind.

Er streckte seinen Arm aus und ließ den Mantel vor ihre Füße fallen.

„Du hast ihn gefunden.", sagte sie und schaute nach unten.

„Magie. Der Accio Spruch ist recht nützlich, zumindest für die von uns die ihn noch benutzen können.", sagte er mit einem fiesen Grinsen. „Stehst du auf oder muss ich dich hinter mir her schleifen? Ich habe bessere Dinge zu tun, als dich zu beaufsichtigen. Es sind immer noch so viele Menschen am Leben. Einige der Hauselfen habe ich auch schon länger nicht mehr getreten."

Er grinste sie dünn an.

Hermine biss sich auf die Zunge. Hob ihren Mandel auf, zog sich hoch und wickelte ihn um sich. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und schritt zur Veranda zurück. Er wartete an der Tür auf sie.

Als sie ihn erreichte, bemerkte sie, dass er etwas blass war und auf den Boden hinter ihr blickte. Sie drehte sich um und bemerkte, dass ihre Füße blutige Fußabdrücke auf dem weißen Marmor hinterlassen haben. Er wirkte fast nachdenklich, als er sie betrachtete.

„Bist du überrascht, dass unser Blut gleich aussieht?" fragte sie mit ruhiger Stimme.

Er schnaubte.

„Alles Blut sieht gleich aus. Das Blut meiner Hunde hat die gleiche Farbe. Genauso wie meine Hauselfen. Die Frage der Überlegenheit, wird mit Macht beantwortet. Und da ich der Herrscher über diese Ländlichkeiten, den Hauselfen und dir bin, glaube ich, dass die Antwort auf deine Frage klar ist."

„Und doch bin ich diejenige, die dir Nachkommen verschaffen soll.", sagte sie und traf seinen Blick mit ihrem eigenen kalten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Das ist wegen Astorias Versagen, nicht meinem eigenen." Sagte er und kräuselte leicht seine Lippen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und ließ das Blut auf dem Marmor verschwinden. Dann seufzte er und verdrehte seine Augen.

„Ich schätze, ich kann dich nicht die Teppiche ruinieren lassen, obwohl es sehr belustigend wäre dich weiter bluten zu sehen."

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf ihre Füße, während er ein paar achtlose Heilungszauber sprach. Er ließ den Schlamm verschwinden, der am Saum ihrer Roben hing.

„Ich nehme an, dass dein Gehirn noch so weit funktioniert, dass du den Weg zurück in dein Zimmer findest. Wenn nicht kannst du irgendwo am Boden schlafen." Er verschwand mit einem Plop.

Hermine stand ein paar Sekunden alleine vor der Tür. Ihr war kalt aber –

Sie ging schnell hinüber und hob die Kopie des Tagespropheten auf, die immer noch am Boden lag. Sie schlüpfte durch die Tür, sie ging nur so weit rein, dass sie der beißenden Kälte entkommen konnte, bevor sie hastig die Zeitung aufschlug und jedes bisschen Informationen verschlang, dass sie darin finden konnte.


	8. Chapter 8

Repopulationsversuch im vollen Gange!

„Potters Schlammblut ist eine der ersten Leihmütter, die der Dunkle Lord ausgewählt hat, um die Magische Bevölkerung wieder zu vergrößern."

Hermine las weiter.

_Die erste Phase des Britischen Repopulationsversuchs hat jetzt angefangen. Geeignete halb-blut und schlammblut Leihmütter sind vielen der wichtigsten Zauberer Familien Großbritanniens zugeteilt worden, mit der Hoffnung die Zauberer Bevölkerung wieder ansteigen zu lassen. Die Zuteilungen wurden vom Dunklen Lord persönlich genehmigt in Rücksprache mit Heilerin Stroud, die ihre Karriere damit verbracht hat, sich auf magische Genetik und magische Fruchtbarkeit zu spezialisieren._

_Am bemerkenswertesten unter den Leihmüttern ist Schlammblut Hermine Granger, die die letzte Überlebende der Terror Gruppe, Der Orden des Phoenix, ist. Die Hexe ist dafür bekannt, schon seit jungen Jahren, eine romantische Schwäche für bekannte Zauberer zu haben. Dies wurde besonders 1994 deutlich, wo sie mit nicht nur einem, sondern zwei der Teilnehmer des Trimagischen Turniers, Harry Potter und Victor Krum, involviert war. Jetzt hat sie es geschafft, einen Weg in das Bett des wohl mächtigsten Zauberers zu finden, den sie je hatte._

_Draco Malfoy, am bekanntesten für seine Hinrichtung des Zauberers Albus Dumbledore mit zarten sechzehn Jahren, ist schon seit langem ein angesehener Todesser. Der Tagesprophet hat sich mit mehreren Zeugen abgesichert, dass Leihmutter Granger vor circa einer Woche auf dem Malfoy Anwesen angekommen ist. Seitdem Lucius Malfoy seinen Titel als Lord, nach dem Tod seiner Frau im Jahr 2001, an seinen Sohn abgetreten hat, ist die Familie ohne einen würdigen Nachfolger._

_Leider kann sich Malfoy nicht zu sehr an die Verräterin, die sein Bett wärmt, gewöhnen. Wenn sie drei Malfoy Erben produziert hat, bestätigte Heilerin Stroud, wird sie einer anderen Reinblut Zauberer Familie zugeteilt werden, um weiter dazu beizutragen, das magische Blut Großbritanniens zu diversifizieren._

_Wenn die Ergebnisse des Repopulationsversuchs so erfolgreich sind, wie angenommen wird, hofft Heilerin Stroud, dass das Experiment innerhalb eines Jahres auf ganz Europa ausgeweitet werden kann..."_

Malfoy hat also Dumbledore umgebracht. Noch ein Name mehr auf der Liste der Leute, die der Hohe General umgebracht hat.

Lucius war immer noch irgendwo am Leben.

Die anderen Frauen des Züchtungsprogrammes wurden nicht erwähnt. Hermines Augen huschten über die Artikel, sie erfasste jedes bisschen Information.

Der nächste Artikel zählte Hinrichtungen in Großbritannien auf, die vom Hohen General durchgeführt wurden. Er beinhaltete ein Bild. Mehrere ausgemergelt wirkende Männer und Frauen knieten auf einer Plattform. Hinter ihnen, in schwarzen Klamotten und mit kunstvoller Maske, stand der Hohe General. In dem Bild zog er seinen Zauberstab und tötete mit einer lockeren Bewegung die erste Person. Die Wiederholungsschleife des Bildes war nur wenige Sekunden lang, aber Malfoy tötete drei Leute auf der Plattform, bevor es wieder von vorne anfing.

Hermine starrte. Nahm jedes Detail in sich auf.

Zu wissen, dass es Malfoy war, machte es offensichtlich, dass es Malfoy war. Die lockere elegante Haltung. Dass skrupellose Zaubern. Die tödliche Kälte die von ihm auszugehen schien.

Jedoch machte weder der Artikel über den Repopulationsversuch noch die Kolumne über die Hinrichtungen eine Andeutung darauf, dass Malfoy der hohe General war. Als ob der Titel und sein Träger getrennte Dinge wären.

Die Anonymität war überraschend. Die Zeitung bot keine Spekulationen über die Identität des Hohen Generals an. Als ob es nicht erlaubt wäre so etwas zu drucken.

Hermine zerbrach sich den Kopf über dieses Detail.

Der Hohe General war Voldemorts rechte Hand, anscheinend sein Repräsentant. Hermine fragte sich, ob die Anonymität zu Voldemorts oder Malfoys Gunsten war. Sie vermutete eher Voldemorts. Der Dunkel Lord hatte eine außergewöhnlich machtvolle Marionette. Sogar Voldemort selbst, hat den Todesfluch nicht mit solch einer Geschwindigkeit und so mühelos hervorrufen können, als er Harry getötet hat.

Er wollte Malfoy nicht die Möglichkeit geben, seine eigenen Anhänger zu sammeln, mehr Macht zu gewinnen und dann seinen Meister zu stürzen. Malfoy dazu zu zwingen, hinter seinem Titel anonym zu bleiben – nur bekannt unter den Todessern und anderen vertrauten Dienern – war womöglich ein Werkzeug, um Malfoy zu kontrollieren.

Voldemort behielt Malfoy genau im Auge.

Vielleicht hatte Malfoy heimliche Absichten, um die sich Voldemort sorgte.

Das machte Malfoy auch zur perfekten Falle für Widerstands Kämpfer. Falls irgendjemand versuchen sollte Hermine zu retten, würden sie denken, dass sie nur einen verhätschelten Todesser der zweiten Generation angreifen würden. Sie hätten keine Ahnung, dass sie in die Klauen des Hohen Generals, Voldemorts berüchtigtstem und tödlichstem Todesser, laufen würden.

Hermine überflog den Rest der Zeitung. Nord Europa war immer noch nicht unter der Kontrolle der Todesser. Voldemort ging aggressiv vor, um die skandinavischen Länder zu besiegen. Anscheinend wurden die Vampire, Vetteln und anderen Dunklen Kreaturen, die während des Krieges nach Großbritannien gebracht wurden, in den letzten Monaten nach Nord Europa gebracht.

Es wurden keine Aufstände in Rumänien erwähnt. Keine Mitglieder des Widerstandes die noch kämpften.

Pius Thicknesse war noch immer der Zaubereiminister. Für das kommende Schuljahr ist, ein Trimagisches Turnier geplant. Mehrere Seiten wahren internationalen Quidditch Spielen gewidmet. Anscheinend verlor der Sport Teil auch unter einem dystopischen Regime nicht seinen Reiz.

Der Rest der Zeitung war voll mit Gesellschaftsseiten.

Astoria Malfoy war ziemlich prominent. Sie nahm an jedem Event teil, kaufte Tische an Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen und spendete großzügig für Kriegsdenkmäler. Malfoy war die meiste Zeit nicht anwesend, er schloss sich nur selten seiner Frau an.

Hermine las jedes Wort, sogar die Annoncen. Sie suchte nach Hinweisen. Etwas Zweideutigem. Irgendetwas das nicht direkt gesagt, aber angedeutet wurde.

Falls sowas in den Nachrichten enthalten war, war Hermine zu ignorant, um es zu finden.

Schlussendlich faltete die die Zeitung wieder sorgfältig mit ihren steifen Fingern zusammen und brachte sie zu dem Platz zurück, wo sie auf der Veranda zurückgelassen wurde.

Sie massierte ihre kalten Finger, während sie durch das Anwesen wieder nach oben eilte.

Überraschender Weise hatte sie keine Panikattacke, als sie alleine wieder zurück ging. Vielleicht weil sie von der Kälte so abgelenkt war. Sie hoffte das dies der Fall war.

Der Weg zurück war einfach. Sie drehte sofort das kalte Wasser auf als sie zurückkam und ins Badezimmer eilte. Sie ließ es über ihre tauben Finger laufen, bis das Gefühl langsam wieder in sie zurückkehrte und das Wasser aufhörte sich warm anzufühlen. Dann drehte sie die Hähne der Badewanne auf und lies sich ein lauwarmes Bad ein.

Sie ließ sich mit einem Seufzer nieder, und genoss die Erleichterung von dem kalten Schmerz, der sich durch ihren durchgefrorenen Körper gezogen hatte. Sie schrubbte ihre Füße und Knöchel bis auch das letzte bisschen Schmutz verschwunden war.

Nachdem sie so lange in einer Zelle gelebt hatte, würde es nie mehr für selbstverständlich für sie sein, sich waschen zu können. Sie weiß nicht, ob sie jemals über die neu gewonnene Freude hinwegkommen würde, sich bis zum Hals in große Mengen von Wasser sinken zu lassen. Das war momentan der einzige Höhepunkt ihrer Existenz.

Das gleiche galt definitiv nicht für das Essen. Welches nur dazu diente nährreich zu sein, obwohl die Zutaten offensichtlich teuer waren. Sie kannte sich nicht besonders gut mit Diäten vor einer Schwangerschaft aus, aber die verstand nicht, warum sie nur ungesalzenes, verkochtes Gemüse ohne Soße, Roggenbrot mit ungesalzener Butter und gekochtes Fleisch und poschierte Eier (ebenfalls ohne Salz) essen durfte. Sie würde für eine Packung Chips töten.

Als sie im Wasser saß und sich langsam aufwärmte, ließ sie den Tag noch einmal Reveu passieren.

Ihre „Leihmutterschaft" unter der sorgfältigen Beobachtung von Malfoy, wurde als Köder benutzt.

Die höhnische, lockende Wortwahl der Titelseite machte sie rasend. Ein sorgfältig gewählter Ton, der Hermine einerseits entmenschlichte, um Mitleid der breiten Masse zu vermeiden aber gleichzeitig sich darum bemühte, diejenigen zu entrüsten die für sie sympathisierten.

Sie fragte sich was wohl für Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen wurden, um eventuelle Retter zu fangen. Waren andere Todesser auf dem Anwesen der Malfoys eingesetzt? Oder wird angenommen, dass der Hohe General auch alleine mit allen fertig werden würde?

Falls es der erstere Fall war, musste Hermine Ausschau halten, um sie zu entdecken. Sie würden auch ein zusätzliches Hindernis für ihre Fluch darstellen – außer sie konnte irgendwie ihre Zuneigung gewinnen. Oder sie konnte einen von ihnen dazu bringen sie umzubringen. Ein sehr ambitionierter, aber kurioser Plan, da Malfoy ihn sowieso finden würde, lange bevor sie ihn umsetzen könnte.

Falls es aber nur Malfoy war, dann war dies ein beunruhigendes Indiz dafür, wie viel vertrauen Voldemort in seine Fähigkeiten hatte.

Genau wie gefährlich war Malfoy tatsächlich?

Hermine legte ihren Kopf auf ihren Knien ab und versuchte sich genauer an die Umstände von Dumbledores Tod vor acht Jahren zu erinnern. Die Details fühlten sich – nebelig an.

Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und hatte Schwierigkeiten sich genau daran zu erinnern.

Es war weniger als einem Monat nach Beginn des sechsten Schuljahres passiert. Die Alarme sind auf einmal losgegangen, weil jemand einen Todesfluch benutz hatte. Die Schule ist mit Instant-Finsternispulver, Schreien und trampelten Studenten gefüllt gewesen. Als die Dunkelheit endlich verschwand, sind mehrere Verletzte und geschockte Studenten und Dumbledores toter Körper zu sehen gewesen. Mehrere Leute waren in dem Chaos über ihn drüber getrampelt.

Hufflepuff und Slytherin Schüler aus dem ersten Jahr sind gerade erst wieder zur Tür herein gekommen gewesen, nach einer Stunde Kräuterkunde. Sie sind die einzigen gewesen, die etwas gesehen hatten. Ihre Aussagen waren jedoch widersprüchlich.

Dumbledore ist an ihnen vorbeigegangen. Da war ein älterer Schüler im Gang. Vielleicht auch zwei. Männlich. Ein Ravenclaw. Ein Gryffindor. Ein Hufflepuff. Cormac McLaggen. Adrian Pucey. Colin Creevey. Ernie Macmillan. Draco Malfoy.

Die meisten Schüler aus dem ersten Jahr, erkannten die älteren Schüler noch nicht, nach nur drei Wochen Schule. Der einzige gemeinsame Nenner war, dass es jemand blondes gewesen ist.

Sie haben den Fluch gehört. Dann Dunkelheit. Ein paar sagten es war andersrum: Erst Dunkelheit, dann der Fluch. Alle haben geschrien und sind gerannt. Keiner hat irgendetwas sehen können. Alle Alarme sind losgegangen.

Als die Dunkelheit verschwand haben die Lehrer alle in der Großen Halle versammelt. Die Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung ist gekommen, um die Schüler zu verhören und die Leiche zu untersuchen.

Die Autopsie ergab, dass es ein Todesfluch in den Rücken gewesen ist. Keine andere kürzlichen Zauber wurden entdeckt.

Da ist noch etwas anderes gewesen – es hatte mit Dumbledores Hand zu tun –

Hermine versuchte sich verzweifelt zu erinnern. Es fühlte sich an, als ob es ein wichtiges Detail gewesen ist. Die Erinnerung tanzte außerhalb ihrer Reichweite.

Jeder der älteren Schüler, die von den Erstklässlern genannt wurden, wurden befragt und vom Verdacht befreit. Alle außer Draco Malfoy. Er ist nicht anwesend gewesen. Das Schloss und das Gelände sind durchsucht worden. Er war weg.

Auroren wurden zum Anwesend er Malfoys losgeschickt und fanden es unzugänglich vor. Er wurde für schuldig befunden. Ob er selbst den Fluch gesprochen hat oder er Hilfe gehabt hat und warum er es getan hat, diese Fragen blieben unbeantwortet.

Der Orden hat angenommen, dass es ein Versuch gewesen ist, den Namen der Malfoy Familie wieder rein zu waschen, nachdem Lucius versagt hat und gefangengenommen wurde, nach dem Kampf in der Mysteriums Abteilung.

Hermine konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, ob es jemals betätigt wurde, dass Malfoy Dumbledore getötet hat. Als Todesser sechs Monate später die Kontrolle über das Zaubereiministerum übernommen haben, ist es schwer gewesen noch an gute Informationen zu kommen. Der Tagesprophet ist sofort zur einer vollwertigen Propaganda Maschine geworden.

Ist es bestätigt worden? Sie erinnerte sich nicht.

Dass Hermine sich nicht erinnern konnte, war ohne Bedeutung. Sie konnte nicht einmal sagen, wo in ihren Erinnerungen die Lücken waren. Bis man ihr eine Frage stellte, wusste sie nicht einmal was fehlt.

Wenn sie versuchte ihre Gedanken mit Magie zu sortieren, fühlte es sich an, als würde man durch Teer kriechen. Ermüdend. Aussichtslos. Wenn sie nur ein winziges bisschen zu viel Magie hineinsteckte, wurden die Fesseln aktiviert und saugten alles weg.

Das klarste Bild über wo die Erinnerungen sind, hatte sie durch Voldemorts, Snapes und Malfoys zahlreiche versuche, sie aufzubrechen.

Der Schmerz, Schock und das Trauma ließen die Details verschwimmen. Es schien so als ob ein paar wenige Erinnerungen über die Zeit des Krieges verteilt waren aber die Mehrheit konzentrierte sich auf das letzte Jahr des Krieges, vor ihrer Gefangennahme.

Die Lücken in ihrem Wissen zerrten an Hermines Innerem. Sie wollte unbedingt herausfinden was fehlte, aber sie hatte auch Angst davor die Informationen zu finden. Es fühlte sich an, als ob sie durch ein Mienenfeld ging. Sie wusste nie, wo sie den nächsten Schritt hinsetzen sollte.

Ihren Erinnerungsverlust zu akzeptieren – zu verstehen – fühlte sich wie ein bittersüßes Gift in ihrem Inneren an.

Warum haben sie den Krieg verloren?

Warum konnte sie sich nicht mal an das erinnern?

Es war, als ob sie und Malfoy Schach spielten aber nur er konnte das Brett sehen.

Sie suchte händeringend nach dem kleinsten bisschen an Information.

Aber sobald sie es wusste, wussten es auch ihre Feinde. Ihre Ignoranz war gleichzeitig ein Schild und eine Waffe. Es verschaffte ihr Zeit abzuhauen, aber es konnte jeden Moment wieder über sie hereinbrechen.

Aus irgendeinem Grund war sie sich fast sicher, dass es ihr Ende bedeuten würde.

Es fühlte sich an als würde das Schwert von Damokles über ihrem Kopf hängen.

Ihre Fingerspitzen waren vom Wasser ganz verschrumpelt, als sie endlich aus der Wanne stieg. Sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt. Sie krabbelte ins Bett und zog ein Kissen an ihre Brust.

Ihre Gedanken sponnen sich weiter und weiter, mit Fragen, auf die sie keine Antworten hatte.  
Am nächsten Tag kam Malfoy wieder, direkt nach dem Mittagessen.

Hermines Herz rutschte ihr in die Hosen, sie nahm sich aber ihren Mantel und folgte ihm gehorsam nach draußen. Nur hinter ihm her zu laufen, beschleunigte schon ihren Puls. Sie fragte sich, ob er es spüren konnte, mit was auch immer er sie überwachte.

Als sie auf der Veranda ankamen, zauberte sich Malfoy sofort wieder einen Stuhl herbei, setzte sich hin und öffnete eine Zeitung. Die Titel-Story war über ein neues Denkmal zu Ehren von Voldemort. Es ist in der Winkelgasse enthüllt worden. Hermine stand unschlüssig neben der Tür und überlegte, wo sie hingehen sollte.

Stille.

Sie konnte keine Konversation anfangen.

Sie blickte verbittert zum Heckenlabyrinth hinüber. Sie würde wahrscheinlich einfach nur ziellos herumwandern.

Sie ging langsam los, doch als sie das tat, überkam sie ein leicht unwohles Gefühl. Sie schaute nach oben sah den offen, grauen Himmel...

Ihr Herz schien auf einmal stillzustehen.

Es fühlte sich an, als ob aller Sauerstoff und alle Geräusch auf einmal weg waren und da nur noch eine endlose Leere vor ihr lag.

Es gab keine Luft.

Es fühlte sich an als würde sie ersticken. Ihr Herz fing das Rasen an. Immer schneller und schneller. Sie konnte es hören.

Sie konnte die Schritte sehen. Den Kies. Die Hecken.

Es fühlte sich an wie...

Ein Nichts.

Als ob das Universum vor ihren Zehen enden würde.

Wenn sie nur einen Zentimeter weiter vor ging, würde sie fallen.

Sie erstarrte. Sie versuchte sich zu bewegen aber zitterte nur und konnte es nicht. Sie biss sich in ihre Unterlippe. Sie versuchte zu atmen. Sie versuchte sich zu zwingen einen Schritt nach vorne zu machen.

Es war so – offen.

Sie schloss die Augen.

Es war nur in ihrem Kopf. Es war nur in ihrem Kopf.

Sie kämpfte um jeden Atemzug. Sie sog ein paar Mal scharf die Luft ein, als sie sich darum bemühte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Gestern hat sie auch keine Probleme gehabt. Sie ist so verängstigt und wütend gewesen. Sie ist mehrere Meilen gerannt. Aber jetzt –

Sie konnte nicht –

Es war alles zu viel.

Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sich die Welt früher so offen angefühlt hat. Der Himmel war so... hoch. Die Wege gingen immer weiter und weiter. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie endeten.

Ihr Hände fingen das Zittern und Krampfen an, als sie darüber nachdachte. Ihr wurde schlecht.  
Sie wollte zurück in ihr Zimmer gehen.

Sie wollte sich in eine Ecke drücken und die Wände um sie herum spüren.

Sie starrte auf ihre Füße und spürte Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln. Die Panik kam in ihr hoch wie eine Flut. Ihr Herz wurde immer schneller und schneller. Es fühlte sich an, als ob ein flatternder Vogel in ihrer Brust gefangen war, der sich selbst zu Tode kämpfte, als er versuchte auszubrechen.

Sie schlug die Hände über ihrem Mund zusammen, während sie versuchte nicht zu Hyperventilieren.

Ein schneidendes, plötzliches Geräusch zog auf einmal ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Als sie nach drüben schaute sah sie Malfoy, der seine Zeitung so fest umklammerte, dass seine Knöchel ganz weiß waren. Seine Hände zitterten leicht.

Sie schnappte nach Luft und stolperte weiter.

„Es tut – Es tut mir leid –", stammelte sie voller Angst. „Ich geh – "

Sie kam nur ein paar Schritte weit, bevor sich ihre Beine weigerten sie weiter zu tragen.

Sie hatte Angst davor in Malfoys Nähe zu sein aber nicht mal er konnte die Todesangst übertönen, die sie verschlang, als sie versuchte vorwärts zu gehen. Ihre Lunge fühlte sich an, als ob auch das letzte bisschen Luft aus ihnen herausgequetscht worden ist. Sie öffnete ihren Mund und versuchte nach Luft zu schnappen. Aber nichts ging hinein.

Die Furcht sank in sie hinein, als ob eine Kreatur ihr die Krallen in ihren Rücken gerammt hätte und sie an ihrer Wirbelsäule entlang nach unten zog. Sie aufschlitzte. Ihre ganzen Muskeln und Nerven und Knochen in der kalten Winterluft entblößte und sie dabei war zu sterben.

Sie konnte nicht atmen.

Die Welt fühlte sich an, als ob sie zur Seite kippte.

Nadeln sanken in ihre Hände und Arme.

Alles was sie sehen konnte war die offene Leere –

Sie konnte nicht aufhören zu zittern. Die Panik nicht stoppen. Sie konnte nicht laufen –

Es war so offen. Diese Leere. Das Nichts. Das Nichts. Für immer. Sie war ganz alleine darin.

Nicht mal Wände. Nichts.

Sie konnte für immer schreien. Kein Geräusch.

Keiner würde kommen.

Da war Dunkelheit, die den Himmel verschlang.

Dann würde da nichts mehr sein.

Keiner würde kommen.

Sie konnte nicht –

„Stopp," knurrte es plötzlich hinter ihr.

Die Realität brach auf einmal über sie herein wie eine Flut. Sie zuckte zusammen und schaute sich um. Malfoys Gesicht war blass und seine Augen blitzten auf, während er sie anstarrte.

„Du bist dazu verpflichtet draußen zu sein. Du musst nicht herumlatschen. Bring dich nicht selbst dazu einen mentalen Zusammenbruch zu haben, der meinen Zugang zu deinen Erinnerungen beeinträchtigen könnte."

Sein Gesicht spannte sich leicht an, als er sie weiter ansah. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und beschwor noch einen Stuhl herauf.

„Setz dich hin. Komm runter.", wies er sie mit kühlem Ton an.

Hermine nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und ihre Füße trugen sie zum Stuhl. Sie versuchte nicht in der Flut von Erleichterung zu verweilen, die sie überkam. Sie setzte sich hin und starrte nach unten auf ihre Hände, als sie versuchte die Kontrolle über ihre Atmung wiederzuerlangen.

Sie saß auf einem Stuhl. Sie saß auf einem Stuhl neben Malfoy. Sie war nicht in einer großen unendlichen Leere. Da war Marmor unter ihren Füßen. Sie musste nirgendwo hingehen. Sie saß auf einem Stuhl.

Sie atmete langsam ein. Während sie bis vier zählte.

Ausatmen, durch ihren Mund. Während sie bis sechs zählte.

Ein und aus.

Wieder und wieder.

Sie saß auf einem Stuhl. Sie musste nirgendwo hingehen.

Ihr Herz hörte langsam auf wie verrückt zu schlagen aber ihre komplette Brust tat weh.

Sobald das Flattern in ihrer Brust nachließ, versuchte sie ihre Finger davon abzuhalten zu zucken. Sie schaffte es nicht, also setzte sie sich auf sie drauf.

Als sich ihr Verstand komplett von ihrer Panik erholt hatte, traf sie ein Peitschenhieb der Verzweiflung.

Sie war gebrochen.

Sie war es.

Es machte keinen Sinn es zu verleugnen.

Psychisch ist etwas in ihr während ihrer Gefangenschaft zerbrochen und sie wusste nicht, wie sie es reparieren sollte. Sie konnte nicht durch vernünftiges Urteilen einen Weg hindurch finden. Es verschlang sie von innen heraus.

Sie starrte nach unten in ihren Schoß. Tränen rollen aus ihren Augen, ihre Wangen hinunter und über ihre Lippen, bevor sie herunter tropften. Durch den schneidenden Wind fühlten sie sich wie Eis auf ihrer Haut an. Sie wischte sie weg und zog den Mantel enger um sich. Sie zog die Kapuze auf.

Der Mantel erdrückte sie schon fast mit der Wärme, die er ausstrahlte, aber Hermine fühlte sich immer noch kalt vor Entsetzen, als sie still auf der Veranda saß. Sie versuchte nachzudenken.

Es ist ihr gut gegangen. Gestern. Ist es ihr gut gegangen. Warum? Warum hat es sie da nicht gestört?

Eine Art von Agoraphobie. Das musste es sein. Irgendwie musste sie, in ihrer Zelle ohne Licht oder Geräusche oder Zeit, auf die Sicherheit der Wände vertraut haben. Diese Eingrenzung ist die einzige Konstante in ihrem Leben geworden. Und jetzt, wann immer sie vom gegenwärtigen Schrecken dieser Situation befreit war; wann immer sie Zeit hatte nachzudenken...

Das Gefühl der Offenheit erschuf eine Angst, die sie verschlang.

Draußen war es noch viel schlimmer als im Flur vor ihrem Zimmer.

Vielleicht ist sie nur unvorbereitet gewesen. Vielleich konnte sie die Panik jetzt überwinden, wo sie darüber Bescheid wusste. Wenn sie sich erreichbare Ziele setzte: Die Treppen runter laufen. Über den Kies laufen. Zur Hecke laufen.  
Wenn sie sich selbst anspornte.

Sie würde sich sicherlich nicht so bald im Heckenlabyrinth verlaufen.

Ihr Magen verdrehte sich. Ihr Zeitplan für ihre Flucht verlängerte sich immer weiter. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal Zeit gehabt, Fluchtmöglichkeiten zu erkunden. Je länger sie brauchte –

Sie könnte schwanger werden.

Sie war vielleicht schon schwanger. Und falls nicht, erhöhte sich die Wahrscheinlichkeit, mit jedem Monat, den sie gezwungen war, sich über den Tisch zu beugen, mehr.

Sie wollte weinen.

Sie warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf Malfoy, der angestrengt die Quidditch Ergebnisse durchlas.

Was für nützliche Informationen konnte sie über ihn rausfinden? Alles was er tat war wütend zu sein und zu lesen, um dann wegzugehen und Leute umzubringen.

Sie würde niemals abhauen können. Sie würde wahrscheinlich auf diesem Anwesen sterben.

Sie beobachtete in aus Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Er war einfach nur kalt. Wütend.

Eiskalter Zorn schien über ihm zu hängen. Die konnte die dunkle Magie spüren, die sich um ihn wand.

Wen hasste er so sehr? Gab er auch dem Orden die Schuld an Narcissas Tod, so wie Lucius? Waren all diese Todesflüche Rache? Ist es das, was seinen Aufstieg angefeuert hat?

Alles an ihm hatte sich verändert. Es schein so, als ob nicht mal mehr das winzigste Fünkchen von dem Jungen übrig war, den sie vor so vielen Jahren mal gekannt hat.

Er ist größer und breiter geworden. Die Überheblichkeit seiner Schultage ist weniger geworden und durch ein spürbares Gefühl von Macht ersetzt worden. Eine tödliche Gewissheit.

Sein Gesicht hatte alles Jungenhafte verloren. Es war grausam schön. Seine kantigen aristokratischen Züge waren von einer unnachgiebigen Härte geprägt. Seine grauen Augen waren wie Messer. Seine Haare waren immer noch fahl, weiß blond und achtlos zur Seite gekämmt.

Jeder Zentimeter von ihm sah aus wie ein gleichgültiger englischer Lord. Bis auf die fast unmenschliche Kälte. Wenn man die Klinge eines Assassinen zu einem Mann machen würde, würde sie die Form von Draco Malfoy annehmen.

Sie starrte ihn an. Nahm ihn auf.

Wunderschön und verdammt. Wie ein gefallener Engel.

Oder vielleicht eher wie ein Todesengel.

Während sie ihn beobachtete, schloss er raschelnd die Zeitung und schaute zu ihr herüber. Sie traf seinen Blick für einen Moment, bevor sie wegsah.

„Was ist mit dir los?", fragte er, nachdem er sie einige Sekunden angestarrt hatte.

Sie wurde leicht rot und antwortete nicht.

„Wenn du es mir nicht erzählst, kann ich mir die Antworten auch direkt aus deinen Gedanken holen.", sagte er.

Hermine kämpfte darum nicht bei der Drohung zusammen zu zucken. Sie starrte einfach auf die Hecke.

„Ich – Ich glaube es nennt sich Agoraphobie.", sagte sie, nachdem sie ein paar Mal tief ein und ausgeatmet hatte.

„Irgendetwas an – an offenen Räumen lässt mich in Panik geraten."

„Warum?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist nicht so als ob es rational wäre.", sagte sie verbittert, als sie die Naht ihres Mantels untersuchte. Die einheitliche Näharbeit war etwas Geregeltes, das sie anstarren konnte. Etwas absehbares. Etwas das Sinn ergab. Etwas anderes als ihr irrationaler Verstand.

„Du hast doch bestimmt eine Theorie, da bin ich mir sicher.", sagte er mit herausforderndem Ton. So als ob er nur darauf wartete, dass sie sich weigerte es ihm zu erzählen, damit er sich seinen Weg in ihre Gedanken erzwingen und die Lösung selbst herausziehen konnte.

„Es ist wahrscheinlich, weil ich so lange in einer Zelle eingesperrt war.", sagte sie nach einer Minute. „Es gab dort nichts – es war wie eine große unendliche Leere. Alle waren tot. Niemand würde für mich kommen. Ich war einfach nur dort und ich wusste nicht einmal für wie lange. Die Wände – waren das einzig Reale. Ich denke – ich war irgendwann auf sie angewiesen. Und jetzt – wenn ich versuche irgendwo hinzulaufen und ich weiß nicht- ich weiß nicht, wo es hingeht... Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann es – es fühlt sich an, als ob –", sie hatte Schwierigkeiten damit das Grauen zu beschreiben. „Es ist als– wäre ich wieder verlassen worden. Als ob alle tot sich und ich einfach nur alleine bin – ich kann damit umgehen, wenn sich meine Welt klein anfühlt – aber, wenn ich mich daran erinnere, wie groß sie ist – ich kann nicht. Ich kann nicht –"

Sie schluckte und ihre Stimme verstummte. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es beschreiben sollte. Worte schafften es nicht die irrationale Komplexität auszudrücken. Sie schaute verloren weg.

Malfoys Ausdruck schien sich zu verhärten, während sie redete.

„Und gestern?", fragte er nach einer unzufriedenen Pause.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke mein Entsetzen war größer als meine Angst."

Er war für einen kurzen Moment still, bevor er leicht schnaubte und sich in seinen Stuhl zurücklehnte und sie beobachtete.

„Ich muss zugeben, als mir gesagt wurde, dass ich dich bekommen würde, konnte ich es kaum abwarten, dich endlich zu brechen.", sagte er und lehnte sich leicht zu ihr mit einem harten Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Aber ich glaube, dass das was du dir selbst angetan hast nicht mehr zu übertreffen ist. Das ist ziemlich enttäuschend."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du es dennoch versuchen wirst.", sagte sie und schaute ihm in die Augen. Sie wusste, dass ihr die Verzweiflung ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, aber es machte eh keinen Sinn es vor ihm zu verstecken.

Seinen silbernen Augen blitzten auf, als er es sah.


	9. Chapter 9

Malfoy redete die restliche Stunde nicht mehr mit ihr. Er zog ein Buch aus seinem Mantel und begann zu lesen, anscheinend ohne, dass die Eiseskälte ihm etwas anhaben konnte.

Hermine schloss ihre Augen für ein paar Minuten, um ihr Herz davon abzuhalten, nur beim bloßen Anblick den Himmels verrückt zu spielen.

Sie würde darüber hinwegkommen.

Es war ihr egal was sie dafür tun musste.

Die Tage verschwammen ineinander.

Malfoy erschien täglich, direkt nach dem Mittagessen und führte sie nach draußen auf die Veranda. Als sie dort ankamen, ignorierte er sie normalerweise, indem er ein Buch oder den Tagespropheten las. Hermine lief normalerweise unruhig auf der Veranda herum, sie versuchte den Nerv zu finden spazieren zu gehen. Die schaffte es die Marmor Stufen hinunter aber erstarrte, bevor sie des Kies erreichte.

Anders wie im Flur schien sie hier nicht einfach darüber hinwegzukommen. Es war eine Grenze, die sie nicht überschreiten konnte. Die rationalen Teile ihres Verstanden kamen einfach stotternd zum Stehen.

Also setzte sie sich auf die Stufen, sammelte Steinchen in ihrer Hand und warf sie dann einzeln, soweit sie konnte, wieder davon. Oder ordnete sie zu Runden oder Bildern an.

Es gab nichts anderes zu tun.

Malfoy redete nie mit ihr, also konnte sie auch nicht mit ihm reden. Nicht dass sie es wollte aber die Demütigung, dass sie trotzdem seine Erlaubnis dafür bräuchte.

Die Tatsache, dass Malfoy keine Angestellten brauchte, hieß wohl, dass nicht erwartet wurde, dass sie etwas anderes tat als zu existieren. Sie gaben ihr keinerlei Mittel sich irgendwie zu beschäftigen. Keine Bücher, kein Papier nicht mal ein Stück Schnur. Ihr war fast genauso langweilig auf dem Anwesen, wie es ihr in ihrer Zelle in Hogwarts gewesen ist. Nur das sie noch zusätzlich von einem abwertend schauenden Portrait wie besessen beobachtet wurde und das sie wusste, dass außerhalb ihrer Tür ein Herrenhaus darauf wartete erkundet zu werden, wenn sie sich dazu überwinden konnte.

Hermine hat alle Schlafzimmer auf ihrem Flur mehrfach erforscht. Sie hat das Hecken Labyrinth durch alle Fenster studiert und war sich fast sicher, dass sie einen Weg hindurchfinden würde.

Hermine hat versucht den Nerv zu finden die Treppe hinunter zu gehen und die anderen Stockwerke zu erkunden. Sie ist mit Malfoy schon fast neun Mal durchs Erdgeschoss gelaufen. Dennoch konnte sie sich nicht dazu überwinden, es alleine zu tun.

Nach acht Tagen kam Malfoy nicht nach dem Mittagessen zu ihr. Stattdessen kam Heilerin Stroud durch die Tür von Hermines Zimmer gelaufen.

Hermine stand still da und beobachtete wie die Frau einen Untersuchungstisch mitten im Zimmer herbeizauberte.

Jede Person, die Hermine hasste, schien sie auf einen Tisch zu zwingen. Voldemort. Malfoy. Stroud. Hermine lief hinüber, bevor sie dazu gezwungen werden konnte und lies sich am Rand des Tisches nieder.

„Mach deinen Mund auf.", wies Heilerin Stroud sie an.

Hermines Mund öffnete sich automatisch und Heilerin Stroud hob ein Fläschchen an und entleerte es in Hermines Mund. Als sie das Fläschchen wieder verstaute konnte sie einen Blick auf den Inhalt erhaschen und sie versteifte sich. Veritaserum.

Das war wohl ein Weg einen Arzttermin effizient zu machen – die Testpersonen vom Lügen abhalten. Hermine verstand den Sinn dahinter aber nicht so ganz. Die Fesseln machten sie ja schon gehorsam; Heilerin Stroud hätte ihr einfach die Anweisung geben können die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Heilerin Stroud schien den Ausdruck auf Hermines Gesicht zu bemerken.

„Es vereinfacht Dinge.", sagte Stroud und schwang ihren Zauberstab. „Wenn der Hohe General dich angewiesen hätte über etwas zu lügen, könnte es zu einem Konflikt kommen. So ist deine Ehrlichkeit nicht deine Schuld."

Hermine nickte. Das ergab Sinn.

„Hmm. Noch nicht schwanger. Ich denke es wäre zu viel gewesen jetzt schon damit zu rechnen."

Hermine brach vor Erleichterung fast zusammen. Dann erinnerte sie sich aber daran, dass das hieß, dass Malfoy wieder an fünf Tagen kommen würde, um sie über einen Tisch zu nehmen und ihre Erleichterung verschwand ganz schnell wieder.

„Schauen sie mich an, Miss Granger.", wies Heilerin Stroud sie an, „Hat sie irgendjemand verletzt, seit sie hier sind?"

Hermine starrte die Frau standhaft an und ihr Mund antwortete wie von selbst.

„Ich wurde körperlich fünf Mal vergewaltigt und geistig zwei Mal."

Heilerin Stroud sah unbeeindruckt, aber nachdenklich aus.

„Ist die Legilimentik schmerzhaft?"

„Ja."

„Hmm. Ich werde eine Notiz darüber festhalten. Dir wurde keine anderer Schaden zugefügt?"

„Nein."

„Sehr gut. Das ist eine Erleichterung. Es gab einige – Probleme mit ein paar der anderen."

Hermine fühlte, wie sich Entsetzen über sie ausbreitete wie die Berührungen eines Geistes.

„Sind – sind die anderen okay?", krächzte sie.

„Oh ja. Wir haben uns um alles gekümmert. Einige der Männer müssen nur daran erinnert werden, dass man ihnen das Geschenk, des Dunklen Lords, auch wieder wegnehmen kann, wenn sie sich nicht richtig darum kümmern.", sagte Heilerin Stroud. Man konnte einen Hauch von Sympathie oder Schuld in ihrer Miene erkennen, als sie ihren Zauberstab weiter über Hermine bewegte.

Hermine wollte mit ihren Händen nach drüben fassen und der Frau den Hals umdrehen. Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie damit zu kämpfen hatte sich zurück zu halten.

Heilerin Stroud zeigte sich von Hermines offensichtlichen Wut unbeeindruckt. Sie führte einen Diagnostik Zauber über Hermines Unterbauch aus.

„Keine Einrisse. Das ist erleichternd. Das wäre problematisch geworden. Ich hätte früher kommen sollen, um nachzusehen, aber ich hatte so viel zu tun. Einen Überblick über alle Unterbringungen zu behalten, war anstrengender als ich gedacht hatte."

Heilerin Stroud schien von Hermine zu erwarten, dass sie Mitgefühl zeigte. Hermine blickte starr zur Uhr und antwortete nicht.

„Dein körperlicher Zustand hat sich jedoch etwas verschlechtert. Gehst du täglich nach draußen, um Übungen zu machen?", fragte Heilerin Stroud mit einem irritierten Gesichtsausdruck.

Hermine spannte sich an; ihre Brust verengte sich als sie versuchte zu atmen und die Frage so gleichgültig wie möglich zu beantworten.

„Nein – anfangs nicht. Aber der Hohe General hat angefangen sicherzustellen, dass ich raus gehe."

„Bewegst du dich? Lange Spaziergänge sich wichtig für deine Verfassung."

„Ich – kann nicht."

Heilerin Stroud starrte Hermine an. „Du kannst nicht?"

Hermine biss sich auf ihre Lippe und zögerte. „Ich habe Panikattacken – schon alleine aus diesem Zimmer hier zu gehen ist schwer. Der Hohe General nimmt mich mit auf die Veranda für eine Stunde, aber ich – ich kann nicht – ich kann nicht... Ich weiß nicht – es ist so – so –"

Hermine schnappte nach Luft als sie versuchte es zu beschreiben. Sogar mit dem Veritaserum, hatte sie Probleme ihre Angst in Worte zu fassen. Sie kämpfte damit die Welle an Wut und Verzweiflung unter Kontrolle zu bringen, die sie wegen diesem irrationalen Hindernis verspürte, dass sie nicht selbst überwinden konnte.

Sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen aber sie verzogen sich trotzdem. Sie konnte den Druck in ihren Wangen und Augen spüren als sie versuchte nicht zu weinen.

„Interessant.", sagte Heilerin Stroud, während sie einige Notizen aufschrieb. „Vermutlich durch ihre Gefangenschafft. Es ist mir bis jetzt nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass es ein Problem für sie sein könnte nach draußen zu gehen. Hmm. Ein Beruhigungstrank wäre nicht ausreichend, aber ich kann ihnen auch nichts Dauerhaftes zur Angstlinderung geben; das würde eine mögliche Schwangerschaft negativ beeinflussen. Vielleicht etwas für nur kurze Zeit, dass ihnen hilft sich anzupassen. Da muss ich erst noch nachschauen."

Hermine sagte nichts.

„Du wirst täglich mit Hygieneartikeln für deinen Zyklus versorgt werden.", fügte Stroud hinzu, als sie damit weiter machte ihre Notizen aufzuschreiben. Ein Gedanke schien ihr in den Sinn zu kommen und sie schaute Hermine interessiert an. „Was – was haben sie gemacht, als du im Gefängnis warst?"

„Ich habe einfach geblutet.", sagte Hermine. „Sie haben die Zelle sauber gehalten, aber mir wurde nichts zur Verfügung gestellt."

Heilerin Stroud schüttelte missbilligend ihren Kopf. Als ob sie Umbridge moralisch überlegen wären, wenn es zu Hermines Behandlung kam.

„Gibt es noch irgendetwas anderes, von dem sie denken, dass ich es wissen sollte?", fragte Heilerin Stroud Hermine.

„Ich denke das sie grausam und unmenschlich sind.", antwortete Hermine sofort.

Sie hatte nicht mal Zeit, um zu realisieren, dass die Worte aus ihrem Mund kamen; das Veritaserum hat sie einfach hervorgebracht.

Heilerin Strouds Blick flackerte für einen kurzen Moment.

„Nun, an dieser Antwort bin ich selbst schuld. Gibt es irgendetwas über ihre Gesundheit, von dem sie denken, dass ich es wissen sollte?"

Hermine dachte einen Moment nach. „Nein."

„Nun dann." Heilerin Stroud schaute noch ein letztes Mal über ihre Notizen. „Oh. Das hätte ich fast vergessen. Zieh deine Strümpfe aus."

Hermine zog sie gehorsam aus. Heilerin Stroud schaute für einen kurzen Moment über Hermines Beine und schwang dann ihren Zauberstab. Ein schneidendes, brennendes Gefühl breitete sich für einige Sekunde auf ihnen aus.

Hermine zischte leicht. Erschrocken. Als das Brennen nachließ, schaute sie nach unten und sah, dass ihre Beine rot und gereizt aussahen.

„Ein dauerhafter Haarentfernungszauber. Mehrere der Männer hatten sich beschwert. Einer von ihnen hat seiner Leihmutter einen Badezusatz zur Verfügung gestellt, aber die undankbare kleine Hexe ist mit ihrem ganzen Kopf untergetaucht und ist mit einer Glatze wiederaufgetaucht."

Heilerin Stroud reichte Hermine eine kleine Dose Murtlap-Essenz.

„Die Hautreizung sollte in ein bis zwei Tagen wieder weg sein. Ich werde mit dem Hohen General über deine Verfassung reden."

Heilerin Stroud packte Hermines Akte wieder in ihre Tasche und Hermine rutschte vom Tisch und stand unbeholfen, mit ihren Strümpfen in der einen und der Murtlap-Essenz in der anderen Hand, da. Mit einer Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes lies Heilerin Stroud den Tisch verschwinden und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Zimmer.

Malfoy kam eine halbe Stunde später in ihr Zimmer und sah noch wütender aus als sonst.

Hermine zog ihren Mantel an und folgte ihm. Als sie die Veranda erreichten schaute er zu ihr rüber und verzog das Gesicht.

„Du musst mindestens eine halbe Meile laufen."

Hermine blinzelte zu ihm hoch.

„Ich würde dich mit einem Hauselfen schicken aber Heilerin Stroud befürchtet, dass deine eigens zugefügte Gehirnverletzung eventuell dazu führen könnte, dass du einen Krampfanfall bekommst, wenn du zu überlastet bist." Er sah wütend genug aus, um etwas kaputt zu machen. „Ich muss dich von jetzt an begleiten."

Er schaute für einen Moment über seine Ländereien und fügte hinzu, „Du bist schlimmer als ein Hund."

Er stürmte die Treppen hinunter und drehte sich um als er auf dem Kiesweg stand.

„Komm." Sagte er mit kalter Stimme. Seine Augen blitzten auf und seine Lippen waren zu einer geraden Linie zusammengepresst, als er sie ansah.

Hermine schaute ihn ungläubig an. Eher würde die Hölle zufrieren, bevor Draco Malfoys Anwesenheit sie davon abhalten würde, eine Panikattacke zu bekommen.

Der Zwang der Fesseln zog sie nach vorne.

Hermine nahm einen tiefen Atemzug als sie behutsam eine Stufe nach der anderen runter lief und dann, nachdem sie einen Moment gezögert hatte, trat sie auf den Kiesweg. Sie ging vier Schritte in seine Richtung und wollte vor Wut weinen, als sie nicht einfach erstarrte.

Anscheinend war es ein kalter Tag in der Hölle.

Malfoy drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging den Weg entlang, während sie ihm folgte.

Es war wahrscheinlich wegen den Fesseln, überlegte sie, während sie liefen. Er hat ihr die Anweisung gegeben zu kommen, also ist sie gekommen. Die Fesseln zwangen sie dazu willig zu sein, wenn sie vergewaltig wurde. Wie auch immer der Zwang funktionierte, er war anscheinend dazu in der Lage ihre Panikattacken zu unterdrücken, genauso wie er den Drang unterdrückte Malfoy anzugreifen und ihn dann auf qualvolle und langsame Weise umzubringen.

Er spazierte an der Außenseite des Heckenlabyrinths entlang, bis sie ganz daran vorbei waren und er sie auf die Wege durch die überwinternden Rosenbeete führte.

Hermine fragte sich, ob es irgendetwas am Malfoy Anwesen gab, das sich nicht kalt, tot und steril anfühlte. Der Schotterweg hatte noch nicht Mal einen einzigen Stein der fehl am Platz wirkte. Die Rosenbüsche sind sorgfältig für den Winter zugeschnitten worden. Die Hecken zu präzisen, geraden Mauern geformt, die in den Himmel ragten.

Hermine sind formelle englische Gärten immer egal gewesen aber der des Malfoy Anwesens war der schrecklichste, den sie jemals gesehen hatte. Hecken und weißer Schotter und Blätterlose Bäume und Büsche die haargenau zugeschnitten waren.

Sie nahm an, dass es im Frühling oder Sommer weniger schlimm aussehen würde, aber in seinem momentanen Zustand, sie hatte schon Parkplätze mit einer besseren Ästhetik gesehen.

Malfoy schien auch nicht besonders dazu geneigt zu sein die Landschaft zu würdigen.

Nach dem er für eine Stunde die Wege entlanggestapft war, ging Malfoy den Weg zurück zum Haus. Als sie näher kamen glaubte Hermine zu sehen, wie sich ein Vorhang im Obergeschoss bewegte.

Malfoy brachte Hermine zu ihrem Zimmer zurück, aber anstatt wieder zu gehen als sie fort war, blieb er stehen und blickte auf sie herunter.

Hermine machte sich immer kleiner, während sie mit dem Saum ihres Mantels spielte. Wenn sie ihn einfach ignorierte würde er vielleicht verschwinden.

„Bett.", befahl er nach einem kurzen Moment.

Sie schaute erschrocken zu ihm auf und er grinste sie boshaft an als er einen Schritt auf sie zu machte.

„Außer du willst es lieber hier auf dem Boden tun.", sagte er.

Hermine bewegte sich nicht. Sie starrte ihn nur an, sie fühlte sich vor Angst wie gelähmt. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und mit einer schnellen, lautlosen Bewegung, spürte Hermine, wie seine Magie sie packte und nach hinten zog, bis sie mit dem Bett zusammenstieß und sie rückwärts drauf fiel.

Malfoy schlenderte gelangweilt zu ihr hinüber. Es war ein schwaches Funkeln in seinen Augen zu sehen.

Hermine biss sich in die Lippe, um ein Wimmern zu unterdrücken und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

Er schaute auf sie hinunter und dann presste er seine Beine zwischen ihre und lehnte sich über sie.

Hermine wünschte sich, dass sie im Bett versinken und ersticken würde. Sie wollte einfach nur schreien können. Sie wünschte sich nur ein winziges bisschen ihrer Magie zurück, damit sie sich wehren konnte.

Gehorsam. Leise. Kein Widerstand.

Sie zog ihr Kinn zu ihrer Schulter und versuchte so weit wie möglich von ihm wegzukommen.

Seine rechte Hand drückte sich neben ihrem Kopf in die Matratze und dann spürte sie die Spitze seines Zauberstabes unter ihrem Kinn.

„Schau mich an Schlammblut."

Ihr Kinn bewegte sich wie von selbst als sie ihren Kopf drehte und ihm in die Augen sah. Seine Augen waren nur wenige Zentimeter von ihren entfernt. Seine Pupillen waren verengt und das Grau seiner Iris sah wie ein Sturm aus.

Er schoss in ihren Verstand.

Sie keuchte auf vor Schock.

Sogar seine Legilimentik war kalt. Als ob man in einen eisigen See gesogen wurde. Es war ein schneidender, klarer Schmerz.

Anders als bei den Malen davor, war ihr Verstand nicht durch Trauma oder Schock vernebelt. Dadurch war dieses Erlebnis viel deutlicher. Er schoss durch ihre Erinnerungen, er gab auf alle Ansammlungen von verschlossenen Erinnerungen acht. Er versuchte in eine einzubrechen, bis ein Heulen ihren Lippen entwich.

Er bewegte sich schnell. So als ob er nur überprüfte wollte, dass sie noch nicht zugänglich waren. Nachdem er sie durchsucht hatte, ging er zur Gegenwart über.

Er schien von ihrem wachsendem Hass amüsiert zu sein. Wie verzweifelt sie ihn töten wollte. Er beobachtete, wie sie die anderen Zimmer erkundet hat, wie sie über das Malfoy Anwesen gerannt ist und wie sie gelangweilt auf den Stufen der Veranda gesessen hat. Wie sie den Tagespropheten gelesen hat. Ihre Panikattacke.

Er untersuchte ihre wiederholten Versuche sich an die Details von Dumbledores Tod zu erinnern und wie sie sich nicht an etwas erinnern konnte, dass mit dem Arm des Zauberers zu tun hatte. Dieses Detail zog sein Interesse auf sich. Er versuchte die Information zu finden, aber er konnte nicht sagen, wo in ihrem Kopf sie dieses Detail versteckt hatte.

Sie konnte eine Gereiztheit spüren, als er endlich zu ihrem Treffen mit Stroud und ihrem Spaziergang über das Anwesen überging und wie sehr sie den Garten verabscheute. Als er ihre Furcht erreichte, wie er sie zum Bett beordert hat, zog er sich aus ihren Gedanken zurück.

Er lächelte spöttisch auf sie herab.

„Lass mich dir versichern, Schlammblut, dass ich kein besonderes Interesse daran habe dich anzufassen. Ich finde deine bloße Existenz in meinem Anwesen schon erniedrigend."

„Das Gefühl beruht definitiv auf Gegenseitigkeit.", sagte Hermine mit trockener Stimme. Es war kein besonders guter Konter; ihr Kopf pochte vor Schmerzen. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob Malfoy seinen gesamten Verstand in ihren geschoben hatte und sie innerlich zerquetscht hat.

Malfoy richtete sich auf und schaute auf sie hinunter, als ob er mit einer anderen Antwort gerechnet hätte. Sie schaute zu ihm auf.

„Hast du Dumbledore wirklich umgebracht?"

Er grinste und lehnte sich gegen einen der Bettpfosten, verschränkte seine Arme und legte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite.

„Das hast du auch irgendwie vergessen? Erinnerst du dich überhaupt an etwas nützliches? Oder vergisst du einfach schon aus Gewohnheit alles, was nicht aus einem Buch kommt?", er blickte kurz auf seine Nägel hinab und streifte sie dann gelangweilt an seinen Roben ab. „Das war wohl alles zu dem du jemals nützlich warst. Du hast nicht mal während dem Krieg gekämpft, oder? Ich habe dich auf jeden Fall nie gesehen. Du warst nicht einmal da draußen mit Potter und Weasley. Du hast dich nur versteckt. Hast deine ganze Zeit in einer Krankenabteilungen verbracht. Hast nutzlos deinen Zauberstab geschwungen, um Menschen zu retten, die am Ende tot besser dran gewesen wären."

Als sie seine Worte hörte, wich ihr das Blut so schnell aus dem Gesicht, das das Zimmer vor ihren Augen verschwamm. Sie schnappte nach Luft, als ob sie von einem Klatscher getroffen wurde.

Die vielen Male als sie Ron, Bill, George und Fred, Tonks, Remus, Ginny, Hannah, Angelina, Katie, ... geheilt hatte

Sie hatte sie für das Ende des Krieges aufgehoben. Sie hatte sie dafür aufgehoben, zu Tode gefoltert zu werden. Sie hatte sie dafür aufgehoben, versklavt und vergewaltigt zu werden.

Sie schlug die Hände über dem Mund zusammen und presste ihre Finger über ihren Lippen zusammen, bis sie die Konturen ihrer Zähne spüren konnte. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte auf dem Bett und sie versuchte nicht zu schluchzen. Ein gedämpftes Wimmer bahnte sich einen Weg durch ihre Finger. Sie spürte ein Brennen in ihren Augen, kurz bevor Malfoys Gesicht durch die Tränen verschwamm. Sie rollte sich auf die Seite zusammen.

„Da du so begierig bist es zu wissen. Der Dunkle Lord hat mich persönlich darum gebeten Albus Dumbledore während des sechsten Jahres zu töten. Also habe ich ihm eines Freitagmorgens, als der stümperhafte Idiot in den Gängen an mir vorbeigelaufen ist, den Todesfluch direkt in den Rücken gejagt. Er ist stehen geblieben um mit ein paar Schülern aus dem ersten Jahr über Sherbert Zitronen und einem anderen ähnlich unwichtigem Thema, zu reden. Ziemlich leichtsinnig von ihm so ungeschützt zu sein. Aber das ist der Gryffindor in euch. Sie erwarten es nie, dass sich jemand dazu entschließen könnte, sie am helllichten Tage umzubringen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sogar wusste, dass ich versuchen würde ihn umzubringen und trotzdem hat er mir den Rücken zugedreht. Vielleicht hat er angenommen, dass ich es nicht über mich bringen würde." Er schnaubte kurz vor Verachtung, bevor er seufzte. „Das ist der Nachteil, wenn man den Todesfluch von hinten anwendet; sie verpassen diese Millisekunde, in der sie realisieren, dass sie sterben werden."

Hermine biss auf ihre Lippe, als sie Malfoys gedehntem Vortrag zuhörte. Sie hatte angenommen, dass wenn sie ihm jemals diese Frage stellen würde, dass er grausam und stolz darauf ein würde. Es schockte sie dennoch es jetzt zu hören.

„Ich nehme an dein Meister war sehr zufrieden mit dir.", sagte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Das war er, vor allem als ich ihm den Zauberstabs des alten Narr übergeben habe. Er hat mit mir und meiner Mutter zu Abend gegessen, hier auf dem Anwesen. Ich wurde zu einem seiner Schützlinge ernannt."

Seine Stimme klang fast hohl. Hermine schaute über ihre Schulter zu ihm. Er schaute nicht sie an. Seine Augen waren auf das Fenster gerichtet und er sah fast wehmütig und nachdenklich aus. Als ob er mit seinen Gedanken wo anders wäre.

Er schreckte plötzlich auf und lächelte dünn auf sie herunter.

„Soll ich dich noch mit weiteren Details versorgen?" Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, als er ihr die Frage stellte. Sein Ausdruck war mechanisch.

„Nein.", sagte sie und wandte ihren Blick wieder von seinem Gesicht ab. „Das war alles was ich wissen wollte."

„Nun gut." Er strich seine Roben glatt und wandte sich zu gehen ab. „Die Außenwelt braucht mich. Versuch keinen Krampfanfall zu haben, während ich weg bin, Schlammblut."


	10. Chapter 10

**Ich versuche mich an dich zu erinnern**

**und**

**dich zur selben**

**Zeit**

**loszulassen.**

**Nayyirah Weheed**

_Harry Potter saß auf einem Hausdach, rauchte Zigaretten und blickte in die Ferne. Hermine kletterte aus einem Fenster, um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten._

_„Was ist mit uns passiert, Hermine?", fragte er, als sie Näher kam._

_„Der Krieg.", sagte sie leise, sie streckte ihre Hand aus und drehte sein Gesicht in ihre Richtung. Er hatte eine Platzwunde auf seiner Stirn. Seine blasse Haut war noch leicht Rot von dem Blut, das er versuch hatte abzuwaschen. Sein Ausdruck war traurig, müde und wütend._

_„Wer von uns hat sich verändert? Du oder ich?", fragte er, während er sich mit den Fingern die Haare aus dem Gesicht hielt, damit sie die Wunder verschließen konnte._

_„Ich.", sagte sie und vermied seinen Blick._

_„Warum? Glaubst du, dass ich es nicht schaffen werde?", sagte er. „Versuchst du dich darauf vorzubereiten, dass ich scheitern werde?"_

_Sie führte einen Diagnostik Spruch über ihm aus. Er hatte zwei gebrochene Rippen und mehrere Blutergüsse auf seinem Bauch. Die drückte ihn zurück, damit er sich hinlegen würde, bevor sie damit anfing ihn zu heilen._

_„Ich glaube das du es schaffen kannst. Aber – die Prophezeiung. Es ist eine Glückssache. Nachdem Dumbledore gestorben ist –", sie stockte kurz._

_„Der Tod ist nur ein Fluch von uns allen entfernt.", sagte sie nach einem kurzen Moment. „Ich kann mich nicht einfach zurücklehnen und zuschauen, darauf warten, dass die Fifty-Fifty-Chance auf uns fällt und ich nicht weiß, wie es ausgehen wird. Nicht wenn so viele Menschenleben davon abhängen. Das was du hast, deine Art wie du Menschen liebst, ist rein und mächtig. Aber – wie oft hast du Tom jetzt schon umgebracht? Als Baby, wegen deiner Mutter. Im ersten und zweiten Jahr. Aber er ist immer noch hier. Er kämpft immer noch gegen dich. Ich will nicht einfach annehmen, dass irgendetwas genug sein wird."_

_„Du denkst nicht, dass das Gute einfach gewinnen kann.", sagte Harry. Der Vorwurf in seiner Stimme wog schwer._

_„Alle die jemals gewonnen haben, sagen, dass sie gut waren, aber sie sind diejenigen, die die Vergangenheit schreiben. Ich habe noch nie etwas gelesen, das angedeutet hat, dass moralische Überlegenheit einen Unterschied gemacht hätte.", sagte sie, nachdem sie sie Sprüche murmelte, um die Brüche zu reparieren._

_„Du redest aber von der Muggel Vergangenheit. Magie ist anders. Die Magische Welt ist anders.", sagte Harry, und streckte seine Hand nach ihre Zauberstabhand aus, als sie gerade dabei war zur nächsten Rippe übergehen. Er ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust und ließ sie wieder sinken._

_Hermine schüttelte augenblicklich ihren Kopf und Harrys Ausdruck verbitterte sich. Er schaute nach oben in den Himmel. Hermine schloss einen Barriere Zauber um ihre Hand und begann damit eine Bluterguss Paste auf Harrys Bauch und Rippen mit kleinen kreisenden Bewegungen zu verteilen._

_„Du warst mal anders.", sagte Harry, „Du warst mehr rechtschaffend, wie ich. Was ist mit B.ELFE.R. passiert? Dieses Mädchen hätte niemals gesagt, dass dunkle Magie es wert ist. Was ist passiert?"_

_„Dieses Mädchen ist in der Krankenabteilung gestorben, als sie versucht hat Colin Creevey zu retten."_

_„Ich war auch da, als Colin gestorben ist Hermine. Und ich habe mich nicht verändert."_

_„Ich bin immer dazu gewillt gewesen, alles zu tun was nötig war, Harry. Unsere ganzen Abenteuer in der Schule. Wenn ich einmal dabei war, dann war ich dabei. Vielleicht ist dir nur nie aufgefallen, wie weit ich für dich gehen würde."_

_  
_

* * *

Als Hermine aufwachte, konnte sie sich an den Traum erinnern.

Sie ging ihn immer und immer wieder durch. Es war eine Erinnerung. Was sie etwas verängstigte, aber es schien nicht so, als ob irgendetwas besonders wichtiges darin vorgekommen wäre. Sie versuchte das Jahr einzuordnen.

Harry hat geraucht. Eine Angewohnheit, die er nach drei Jahren Krieg angefangen hat. Hermine hat das Dach nicht erkannt, aber das muss nichts heißen. Es hat so viele Sicherheitshäuser und Verstecke gegeben, die Hermine kaum besucht hat.

Eine neue Erinnerung an Harry zu haben, auch wenn es keine besonders glückliche war, fühlte sich wie ein unerwartetes Geschenk an. Sie vermisste ihn so sehr, dass es manchmal schwer war zu atmen.

Sie lag im Bett, ging es immer und immer wieder in Gedanken durch. Untersuchte jedes Detail. Das Licht in seinen Augen. Die nervöse und intensive Art wie er einen Zug von seiner Zigarette nahm und die Luft scharf einsog. Die Erschöpfung in seinem Gesicht. Die Art wie seine Haarspitzen abstanden.

Sie wünschte sich, dass sie ihn umarmt hätte. Oder seine Hand genommen hätte. Oder dass sie ihm in die Augen geschaut hätte und ihm gesagt hätte, wie wichtig er ihr ist.

Sie ihm gesagt hätte, wie sehr sie ihn brauchte. Das er ihr bester Freund ist. Das sie ihm bis ans Ende dieser Welt folgen würde. Das sie niemals darüber hinwegkommen würde, wenn sie ihn verlieren würde.

Sie wünschte sich, dass sie die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte, um das zu reparieren, was schief gegangen war. Was auch immer es war. Dass sie zurück gehen konnte, um Harry zu sagen das er am Tag der letzten Schlacht nicht nach Hogwarts gehen sollte.

Zurück zu gehen, um den Orden davor zu warnen, was passieren würde, wenn sie verlieren würden.

Die Diskussion in ihrer Erinnerung war kein Einzelfall. Hermine hat schon seit längerem gewollt, dass der Orden, nun, nicht unbedingt die Dunklen Künste aber Magie, die eher im grauen Bereich lag, benutzte. Je länger der Krieg angedauert hat, desto drängender ist sie geworden und es hat Spuren auf Beziehungen mit mehr Leuten als nur mit Harry hinterlassen.

Sie versuchte sich nicht zu lang mit der Frage, ob sie den Krieg hätten gewinnen können, wenn der Widerstand dazu gewillt gewesen wäre dunkle Magie zu verwenden, zu beschäftigen.

Der Krieg war vorbei und sie hatten verloren.

Sie presste ihre Hände auf ihre Augen und versuchte die Frage zu verdrängen. Egal was die Antwort wäre, sie wäre genauso schmerzhaft, wie sie auch nutzlos wäre.

Oh Harry...

Hatte sie ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte, an dem Tag als er gestorben war? Hatte sie überhaupt mit ihm gesprochen?

Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern.

Hermine rollte sich zusammen und schloss ihre Arme um sich, als ob sie sich selbst umarmen würde. Als sie in ihrer Zelle gewesen ist, hatte sie sich gefragt, ob es möglich war von dem vernichtendem Gefühl der Einsamkeit zu sterben, dass sie verspürte.

Sie hat sich gefühlt, als ob ihr Herz gebrochen worden wäre.

Es fühlte sich immer noch so an.

Nach ein paar Minuten zwang sie sich dazu aufzustehen. Im Bett zu liegen und sich zu bemitleiden würde sie nicht weiterbringen.

Sie stoppe kurz am Fenster. Es hatte geschneit. Die Welt da draußen sah wie zugedeckt aus. Die Erleichterung von dem niemals endendem Grau war fast herzlich.

Zusammen mit dem Frühstück kam ein Fläschchen mit – irgendetwas. Hermine erkannte den Trank nicht. Sie starrte ihn an und roch daran, aber war sich nicht sicher. Sie stellte ihn auf die Seite. Man hatte ihr nicht befohlen ihn zu trinken und bis nicht dazu gezwungen wurde, hatte sie nicht vor irgendwelche unbekannten Tränke zu schlucken.

Sie machte sich auf den Weg zu der Treppe und starrte nach unten. Es war an der Zeit. Sie würde sie selbstständig hinabsteigen. Die Tatsache, dass sie es nicht schon längst getan hatte, war erbärmlich. Es war nur eine Treppe. Nur eine Treppe, die zu einem Hausflur führte, durch den sie schon mehrere Male mit Malfoy gelaufen war.

Ihr Schultern zitterten fast unmerklich und sie straffte sie.

Sie fühlte sich wie ein verängstigtes Kind.

Sie hasste es.

Sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen und atmete tief durch. Dann legte sie eine Hand an die Wand und ging langsam einen Schritt nach vorne.

Sie würde abhauen, sagte sie zu sich selbst.

Bevor sie schwanger werden würde, würde sie vom Malfoy Anwesen abhauen. Eines Tages würde sie zurückkommen und Malfoy umbringen.

Sie würde frei sein. Frei. Irgendwo mit Sonnenschein und Magie und Menschen die ihr nicht wehtun würden.

Sie konzentrierte sich auf diesen Gedanken, bis es keine weiteren Stufen gab, die sie hinabsteigen konnte.

Die schaute sich um. Ihre Hand war immer noch gegen die Wand gepresst. Sie konnte die Struktur der Tapete spüren. Sie Wand zu berühren schien ihr dabei zu helfen, ihren Herzschlag zu kontrollieren.

Sie ging in einen Tee Zimmer und in einen Salon und ein Garderoben Zimmer und ein Zeichenzimmer. Sie erkundete alle sorgfältig. Das Portrait folgte Hermine sie ganze Zeit.

Nichts. Nichts. Nichts.

Sogar die Bänder um die Vorhänge waren so verzaubert, dass man sie nicht runter machen konnte. Sie öffnete Schränke, Türen und Wäscheschränke und sie konnte nichts finden, das nützlich sein konnte. Keine Waffe die sie benutzen konnte, nichts für ihre Flucht.

Sie schloss frustriert eine Schublade.

Wenn sie irgendetwas nützliches finden wollte, müsste sie den bewohnten Teil des Anwesens erkunden. Es war einfach für Malfoy sicherzustellen, dass Hermine nichts zu ihrem Nutzen finden würde, in einem unbewohntem Teil des Hauses. Es würde schwerer sein so eine Sorgfalt auch in anderen Teilen des Hauses zu bewahren.

Astoria ist Hermine etwas gedankenlos vorgekommen. Da sie so darauf bedacht war Hermines Existenz zu ignorieren, würde sie wahrscheinlich nicht die gleiche Vorsicht walten lassen wie Malfoy.

Hermine kehrte langsam ich ihr Zimmer zurück und blickte über die unberührte Landschaft unter ihr. Sie fühlte sich von ihrer „Exkursion" ausgelaugt. Als ob sie einen Marathon gelaufen wäre.

Alles benötigte so viel Anstrengung.

Sie lehnte ihre Backe gegen die Fensterscheibe und spürte eine neue Welle der Verzweiflung auf sich zukommen.

Selbst wenn sie es schaffen würde, ihre Agoraphobie zu überwinden, dann was das noch nicht einmal ein richtiger Anfang. Die Wahrheit war, dass sie überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie irgendetwas anderes erreichen sollte.

Sie starrte auf die Fesseln um ihre Handgelenke.

Sie hatte viel über deren Fähigkeiten nachgedacht und damit experimentiert. Seit Malfoy dazu in der Lage gewesen war, ihre Agoraphobie zu überschreiben. Sie hatte angefangen genauer zu analysieren, wie die Zwänge funktionierten.

Sie ist perplex gewesen, wie mächtig sie waren. Sie hat viele dunkle Artefakte währen des Krieges studiert. Die Artefakte waren nichts im Vergleich zu den Fesseln.

Sie begann ihre Experimente, indem sie versuchte den Zwang der Stille zu durchbrechen, indem sie versuchte zu schreien. Das Konzept dieses Zwanges, war weniger eingeschränkt als das der Gehorsamkeit. Es war ihr erlaubt Geräusche zu machen und zu sprechen, wenn mit ihr gesprochen wurde. Es schien, als ob dies der einfachste Zwang zu brechen war. Sie dachte, wenn sie nur stark genug dagegen ankämpfen würde, konnte sie sich einen Weg hindurch, durch reine Willenskraft, erzwingen. So wie sich willensstarke Leute irgendwann gegen den Imperiusfluch wehren konnten.

Sie war sich sicher, dass sie sich als zu mindestens genug willensstarkes Individuum qualifizierte.

Als sie ihren Mund auf machte, um zu schreien – stoppte die einfach. Es war egal wie sehr sie sich anstrengte, um einen Ton heraus zu bringen. Sie mühte sich so lange ab, bis ihre Fesseln ganz heiß wurden.

Sie konnte sie nicht besiegen.

Irgendwann brach sie auf dem Boden zusammen, so ausgelaugt, dass sie Schwierigkeiten hatte bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben.

Als sie so am Boden lag und der Raum vor ihren Augen verschwamm, begann sie zu verstehen warum die Fesseln so mächtig waren. Sie verwendeten ihre Magie. Als Zauberer hatte man genauso viel Möglichkeiten die Magie in ihnen einzudämmen, wie man dafür hatte seine Nierenfunktion abzuschalten. Was auch immer sie an Kraft investierte, um die Fesseln zu bezwingen, das hatten die Fesseln ihr in gleicher Menge entgegenzusetzen.

Sie konnte nicht mal aus Frustration Schreien, als sie es verstand. Sie hatte so viel Frust in sich, dass sie das Gefühl hatte gleich in Flammen auf zu gehen.

Sie wollte etwas kaputt machen. Sie wollte ihre Magie verwenden, um etwas zum Explodieren zu bringen. Sie wollte etwas tun, dass wehtun würde.

Sie wollte in einen Spiegel schlagen, sowie es die Leute in Filmen immer taten. Sie wollte das Glas splittern sehen, bis es so aussah wie sie sich fühlte. Sie wollte das ihre Knöchel aufplatzten und sie blutete, sie wollte den Schmerz in ihrem Mittelhandknochen, durch ihre Hände bis zu ihrem Handgelenken spüren... Sie war verzweifelt, irgendetwas anderes zu spüren, als die emotionale Ausweglosigkeit, in der sie da Gefühl hatte zu ertrinken.

Aber sie konnte nicht.

Sie versuchte die Fesseln auf verschiedenste Art und Weise zu umgehen.

Der Zwang ging viel tiefer als nur nicht zu schreien, oder nur zu sprechen, wenn sie angesprochen wurde. Sie konnte nicht laut sein, weil sie die Anweisung erhalten hat leise zu sein. Dadurch, dass es ihr bewusst war, dass sie nicht leise war, wurden ihre Fesseln aktiviert. Alles was sie als laut, Widerstand, ungehorsam wahrnahm, konnte sie nicht machen.

Deshalb ist Heilerin Stroud so sehr darauf bedacht gewesen die Psychische Stabilität der Mädchen zu kontrollieren und zu sichern. Wenn sie verrückt werden würden, konnten die Zwänge sie nicht mehr kontrollieren. So war es dem schreienden Mädchen möglich, jemand andern anzugreifen.

Die Fesseln waren nur so eingeschränkt wie Hermines Kreativität.

Hermine versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, als sie versuchte mit den Füßen zu stampfen oder die Tür zuzuschlagen. Sie sagte gedanklich Arithmantik Formeln auf. Zählte gedanklich die Zutaten für den Trunk des Friedens auf. Die Fesseln aktivierten sich trotzdem.

Ihr waren die Ideen ausgegangen, wie sie die Fesseln sonst noch umgehen konnte.

Sie wandte sich von der verschneiten Landschaft ab und fing an Sportübungen zu machen. Es hat sich zu Beginn komisch angefühlt, unter der Beobachtung des Portraits, aber nach fast einem Monat, war es ihr inzwischen egal.

Sie hatte keine Lust mehr nachzudenken und immer wieder aufs Neue zu verzweifeln.

Nicht, dass sie sich wirklich vom Nachdenken abhalten konnte, nicht mal als sie ihr Füße unter die Kommode schob und anfing Sit Ups zu machen bis sich ihre Bauchmuskeln anfühlten, als hätte jemand Säure in sie rein gespritzt. Immerhin konnte sie so ihre Wut an etwas rauslassen.

Sie würde nicht dazu in der Lage sein Malfoy umzubringen. Die Fesseln machten das unmöglich.

Sie konnte aber auch nicht alleine abhauen.

Umbridge hatte sich nicht mal darum bemüht, eine Anweisung nicht abzuhauen mit einzuarbeiten. So sicher waren sie und Heilerin Stroud sich, dass sie die Fesseln nicht abbekommen würden. Dieses Detail, war das einzige Hintertürchen, das Hermine gerade finden konnte. Sie konnte Dinge tun mit der Absicht abzuhauen.

Sie hatte alles was sie über die Fesseln wusste genau überdacht. Hannah hat nie die Andeutung gemacht das es irgendjemanden, jemals gelungen war die Fesseln abzubekommen, egal was für eine nachlässige Kameradschaft mit den Wachen entstanden war. Die Fesseln hatten eine Spur auf sich und Angelina hatte sogar versucht die Spur zu stehlen, anstatt sie von den Fesseln runter zu bekommen.

Nicht nur einer Person war es gelungen von Hogwarts abzuhauen. All die Leute die Malfoy umgebracht hat. Niemand ist jemals erfolgreich abgehauen, denn keine konnte die Fesseln abbekommen.

Was hatte Hannah gesagt? Außer sie würde es schaffen sich ihre Hände abzuschneiden, würde sie niemals abhauen können.

Wie konnten die Fesseln entfernt werden.

Zwei Todesser sind an dem Tag nach Hogwarts gekommen, an dem sie ihre neuen bekommen haben. Yaxley und Rowle. Sie sind nach vorne gerufen worden, als die Wachtmänner angefangen haben alle Frauen zu betäuben und sie sind wieder verschwunden gewesen, als Hermine wieder zu sich gekommen ist.

Nur Todesser mit einem Dunklen Mal konnten die Fesseln entfernen.

Sie hatte zwei Optionen. Sie musste Malfoy entweder dazu bringen sie zu töten oder ihr bei der Flucht zu helfen. Es gab keine Möglichkeiten ohne ihn. Es wäre egal ob sie ein komplettes Campingset, einen Korb voller Portschlüssel und eine Waffe, die sie tatsächlich benutzen konnte, finden würde, solange sie die Fesseln nicht runter bekommen würde, wären sie nutzlos.

Sie schlaubte leise vor Frustration und drehte sich auf den Bauch und fing an Liegestützen zu machen, bis sie sich nicht mehr vom Boden hochheben konnte.

Sie rollte sich auf den Rücken du schaute an die Decke.

Draco Malfoy wo ist der Schwachpunkt in deiner perfekten Rüstung?

Wie wenn man vom Teufel spricht öffnete sich die Tür und Malfoy kam herein gelaufen. Sie drehte ihren Kopf auf die Seite, um ihn anzuschauen, immer noch zu müde, um vom Boden aufzustehen.

Her blickte auf sie herab und etwas blitzte in seinen Augen auf.

„Ein Muggel Ding, nehme ich an", sagte er.

Hermine verdrehte ihre Augen und zwang sich dazu aufzustehen. Es fühlte sich an, als ob ihr ganzer Körper aus Wackelpudding gemacht war.

Er schaute sich im Zimmer um. Seine Augen landeten auf dem Fläschchen mit Zaubertrank, den Hermine sich heute Früh geweigert hatte zu nehmen. Er rief das Fläschchen ohne Zauberstab zu sich und fing es mit seiner rechten Hand auf.

„Mir fällt auf, dadurch das du ein Gryffindor bist, dass du manche offensichtlichen Dinge einfach nicht begreifst. Ich denke ich sollte nicht überrascht sein, dass du die angedeutete Anforderung, diesen Trank zu nehmen, verfehlt hast.", sagte er, sein Mund zuckte leicht vor Belustigung.

Hermine verschränkte stur ihre Arme. Auch wenn es strategisch wahrscheinlich gut wäre nachgiebig und gehorsam zu reagieren, als ehemalige Zaubertrank Meisterin war sie viel zu paranoid, um so etwas einfach zuzustimmen.

„Was ist da drinnen?", fragte sie.

Malfoys Ausdruck wurde schadenfroh.

„Das sag ich dir, wenn du jeden Tropfen davon wie ein gutes Mädchen runterschluckst.", sagte er und ein fieses Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht.

Hermine rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Malfoy lächelte leicht als er sie ansah.

„Komm her, Schlammblut.", ordnete er nach einem kurzen Moment an.

Hermine funkelte ihn an, als ihr Füße sie widerwillig durch das Zimmer zu ihm trugen. Sie hörten nicht auf, bis sie nur noch ein paar Zentimeter von ihm entfernt war, so nah, dass ihre Roben, die seinen berührten.

Sie schaute elendig auf seine Schuhe.

„Schau mich an, Schlammblut."

Ihr Kinn hob sich wie von selbst an, bis sie ihm in die Augen schaute. Er lächelte immer noch.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du weißt, dass ich dich nicht töten werde.", sagte er. Seine Augen funkelten vor grausamer Belustigung. „Wenn dies der Fall wäre, kann ich mir vorstellen, dass du sofort angerannt kommen würdest."

Hermine glühte. Ja das wusste sie selbst, aber Gift war nur eines der unzähligen Dinge, mit denen er sie dosieren konnte. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sie konnte das Rauschen des Blutes in ihren Ohren hören.

„Mach deinen Mund auf.", wies er sie an, er öffnete das Fläschchen, um es in ihren offenen Mund zu schütten. „Schluck alles runter."

Hermines Mund schloss sich und sie schluckte. Der Trank schmeckte bitter, mit einem leicht kribbelnden Effekt auf ihrer Zunge und in ihrem Rachen, als er in ihren Magen hinunter sackte. Sie konnte spüren, wie er dort kurz verweilte, bevor er sich in ihrem System verteilte.

Es fühlte sich an, als ob jemand ein Ei über ihrem Verstand aufgeschlagen hatte. Etwas Kaltes floss über ihr Bewusstsein, bis es sich so anfühlte, als ob ihr ganzer Kopf davon umhüllt war. So als hätte jemand ihr Gehirn ausgesteckt und in einen Eimer voller Eiswasser gelegt. Ihr Körper war da, aber ihr Geist war es – nicht. Es war, als ob sie sich selbst in der dritten Person wahrnahm.

Ihr Plus verlangsamte sich zu einem gleichmäßigem pochen.

Sie sollte panisch werden. Es war, als ob ihr Bewusstsein von ihrem Hormonsystem abgeschottet wurde. Es gab keine Flut von Adrenalin oder Noradrenalin. Keine Angst.

Es war ausschließlich eine Beobachtung: sie sollte Panik bekommen. Tat es aber nicht.

Sie schaute zu Malfoy auf.

Ihr war bewusst, dass sie ihn hasste. Es war ein Stück Information, das sehr wichtig schien und sie konnte es dennoch nicht fühlen. Hass war mehr ein Konstrukt als eine Emotion.

Er schaute aufmerksam auf sie herab.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Schlammblut?", fragte er nach einem Moment Stille. Seine aufmerksamen Augen nahmen jedes Detail war, beobachteten ihr Gesicht und ihr Augen und wie sie vor ihm stand. Ihr Hände hatten das Krampfen aufgehört; sie bemerkte es als sie nach unten schaute. Es war als würde er sie katalogisieren. Hermine spürte wie ihre Haut unter der Erkenntnis kribbelte, sie spürte, wie ihr ein leichter Schauer den Rücken runter lief, aber sie konnte die normalerweise einhergehende Angst nicht spüren. Nur Erkenntnis.

„Kalt.", antwortete sie. „Mein Gehirn fühlt sich kalt an. Was hast du mit mir gemacht?"

„Es dient dazu dich an das Anwesen zu gewöhnen.", sagte er, er ging einen Schritt zurück, als er die weiter vorsichtig beobachtete. „Damit ich dich nicht weiter persönlich beaufsichtigen muss."

Hermine sagte nichts. Ihr Gehirn analysierte.

Das Ungewohnte dieser Situation ärgerte sie. Das Unbekannte. Es machte sie panisch. Aber der Trank blockierte es. Ihre Trauer war weg. Ihre Wut.

Sie war – nichts.

Sie existierte einfach in einem kalten Nichts.

Sie schaute zu Malfoy auf. „Fühlt es sich so an, du zu sein?"


	11. Chapter 11

Malfoy lachte schwach.

„Gefällts dir?", fragte er sie.

Sie neigte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite. Es war leichter ihn anzuschauen, jetzt wo sie keine Furcht mehr spürte oder von ihrem Hass auf ihn überwältigt wurde. Ihr war schon noch bewusst, dass er gefährlich war, aber ihr Körper reagierte nicht mehr darauf. Kein verdrehter Magen. Kein verdreifachter Herzschlag. Er hätte auch eine Statue sein können.

„Es fühlt sich an, als ob ich tot wäre.", sagte sie.

Er nickte, als ob ihn diese Aussage nicht überraschen würde.

„Der Effekt hält nur für kurze Zeit an. In zwölf Stunden wird es wieder nachlassen. Und irgendwann wird man immun dagegen. Es sollte lange genug wirken, damit du dich an das Anwesen und die Ländlichkeiten gewöhnen kannst."

Hermine starrte zu ihm nach oben.

„Du bist so anders zu mir. Weniger gemein. Warum tust du das für mich?", sagte sie. Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen verwirrt zusammen. Anscheinend konnte sie sich noch verwirrt fühlen.

„Ich mache es nicht für dich Schlammblut.", sagte er leise in ihr Ohr. „Ich mache es für mich. Du würdest sowieso nicht reagieren."

Er richtete sich wieder auf.

„Siehst du? Nichts. Kein erhöhter Puls. Keine pochendes Herz. Ich könnte einen Irrwicht herbringen oder dich über eine Tisch beugen und du würdest nicht mal mit der Wimper zucken. Das macht keinen Spaß."

Hermine nickte nachdenklich. Wenn sie sich umbringen wollte, wäre es unter der Einwirkung des Trankes einfacher. Malfoy würde vielleicht nichts bemerken, bis es zu spät war.

Malfoy setzte eine ernste Miene auf. Er gestikulierte Richtung Tür. „Sollen wir?"

Sie holte ihren Mantel und folgte ihm dann nach draußen. Er wartete auf der Veranda und beobachtete, wie sie alleine die Treppen nach unten ging. Der Schnee ist vom Schotterweg entfernt worden, aber sie konnte dennoch schon spüren wie die Kälte in ihre Zehen kroch. Es war bitterkalt heute.

Sie zögerte einen Moment und überlegte, wo sie hingehen sollte. Dann ging sie zum Heckenlabyrinth. Auf all ihren Spaziergängen mit Malfoy sind sie hinein gegangen. Sie war recht gespannt, ob sie einen Weg hindurch finden würde.

Es war riesig. Die Hecken türmten sich über ihr auf. Es erinnerte sie an das Heckenlabyrinth des Trimagischen Turniers. Sie bezweifelte jedoch, dass Malfoys Hecken versuchen würden sie zu fressen oder sich dunkle Kreaturen darin versteckten. Sie wanderte durch die sich windenten, schlängelnden, verwinkelten Wege und dachte über den Trank nach den Malfoy sie gezwungen hat zu nehmen.

Sie hatte die Vermutung, dass er sich selbst damit dosierte, um so ein kalter und grausamer Bastard zu sein, verwarf den Gedanken aber schnell wieder. Der Todesfluch war emotional basierte Magie. Es war unmöglich, ihn mit so einer Distanziertheit durchzuführen.

Obwohl es so schien, als ob Malfoy auf verstörende Art und Weise die Regeln um den Fluch verbiegen konnte.

Sie schob das Mysterium um Malfoy und seine unendlich Quelle an Hass zur Seite, sie konnte den Trank gut gebrauchen. Sie würde mehr Fortschritt machen können, im Hinblick auf ihre Flucht, als sie im letzten Monat insgesamt gemacht hatte. So viel mehr, dass es verdächtig unachtsam von Malfoy erschien.

Sie stoppte, um abzuwägen.

Malfoy war nicht unachtsam. Egal wie sehr er hasste sie zu beaufsichtigen. Er würde nicht unachtsam sein. Es musste etwas absolut Zuverlässiges geben, das ihm genug Sicherheit gab, um sie mit so etwas Mächtigem zu dosieren. Er würde es sonst nicht riskieren, nicht mal wenn er dachte, dass sie zu beaufsichtigen, Folter gleichkam.

Wie konnte er sich dennoch sicher sein, dass sie nichts tun würde, wenn ihr Herzschlag und ihr Puls sie nicht verraten würden?

Sie hat sich erst vor kurzem fast von einem Balkon geworfen und er hat sie gerade noch so gestoppt. Er hat genau gewusst, wann er auftauchen musste...

Sie schaute auf ihre Handgelenke.

Er musste es durch die Fesseln gespürt haben. Aber wie hatte er gewusst, dass er genau dann auftauchen musste aber nicht während ihrer Panik Attacken? Ein Überwachungszauber, nicht mal ein sehr spezialisierter, könnte so genau unterscheiden.

Außer...

Malfoy würde irgendwie ihre Gedanken durch die Fesseln lesen – 

Sobald ihr der Gedanke kam, wusste sie das sie richtig lag. Sie sollte von Verzweiflung verschlungen werden. Aber intellektueller Ärger war alles was sie zusammenbrachte.

Als ob seine Legilimentik nicht schon genug invasiv war; durch ihr Gedanken zu fischen, als ob sie seine eigene persönliche Austernbank wären. Sie war sich sicher, dass er durch die Fesseln irgendwie ihre Gedanken lesen konnte.

Sie hatte bemerkt, dass er nie ihre Gedanken überflog. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Snape das immer bei Schülern gemacht hat. Er ist durch ihre Augen eingetaucht und hat das aufgelesen, was ganz vorne stand. Malfoy hat sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, das zu versuchen.

Hermine drehte sich um. Sie marschierte aus dem Heckenlabyrinth und zurück zur Veranda, wo es so schien, als ob Malfoy in ein Alchemie Buch vertieft war.

Er ließ das Buch zuschnappen und schaute auf, während sie vor ihm stand. Die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. 

Sie konnte zwar nichts sagen, aber sie konnte ihn anfunkeln.

Er schien zu realisieren, dass sie nichts sagen konnte, grinste leicht und schaute bloß zurück.

„Ja?", sagte er endlich nach fast einer Minute.

„Liest du meine Gedanken?", sagte sie.

Er lächelte breit.

„Und du hast nur einen ganzen Monat gebraucht, um es zu bemerken.", sagte er spöttisch. „Wobei man dir zugestehen muss, dass du recht beschäftigt warst mit Weinen und Trübsal blasen und Angst vor Fluren und dem Himmel zu haben."

Das Gute daran keine Emotionen zu haben war, dass Malfoys Gemeinheiten sich nur wie winzige Steinchen anfühlten, die man in einen Teich schmiss. Ein kleiner, schneller Platscher in ihre mentale Undurchlässigkeit und dann war da wieder Stille und Gleichgültigkeit.

„Wie ist das möglich?", fragte sie und hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue an. Es widersetzte sich mehreren fundamentalen Gesetzen der Magie.

„Ich kann dir versichern, Schlammblut, dass ich nicht alle deine Gedanken lese. Wenn ich ständig deinen Gedankenströmen ausgesetzt wäre, würde ich mich wahrscheinlich selbst Avadern. Es verzeichnet sich nur etwas, wenn du etwas – interessantes – tust. Und es hält mich davon ab aufzutauchen, nur weil du versucht die Treppen alleine nach unten zu gehen." 

Eine nicht unter Drogen gesetzte Hermine wäre vermutlich wegen seinem Spott vor Zorn rot angelaufen. Aber die gegenwärtige Hermine blinzelte nur und betrachtete die Informationen.

Also war es nichts Dauerhaftes. Das war gut zu Wissen. Wenn etwas jedoch genug Auffälligkeit verzeichnete, war es ihm irgendwie möglich Einsicht zu nehmen und ihre vordersten Gedanken zu lesen. Das – war ein Problem.

Sie beobachtete ihn. Sie musste klauen, was auch immer es war, mit dem er die überwachte. Umbridge hat es als einen Zauber beschrieben, den der Herr des Hauses trug. Hermine war sich nicht sicher was es sein könnte. Magische Objekte waren normalerweise etwas aus Metall, um die magische Verbindung zusammenzuhalten. Und sie mussten getragen werden; eine Kette oder Armreifen oder Ringe waren die üblichsten.

Malfoy schien keinen Schmuck zu tragen, nicht einmal einen Hochzeitsring. Das einzige sichtbare Stück an ihm, war der schwarze Ring an seiner rechten Hand.

Vielleicht war es das.

„Du kannst es nicht klauen.", sagte Malfoy gedehnt.

Sie schaute ihn an. 

„Es ist kein Gegenstand. Es ist nicht das hier.", sagte er, er hob seine Hand an und zeigte ihr den Ring, den sie gemustert hatte. Er zog ihn sich vom Finger und warf ihn ihr zu. Sie fing ihn reflexartig auf und untersuchte ihn.

Er war aus irgendeiner Art von schwarzem Metall. Es schien keine starke magische Signatur zu haben, so wie es etwas hätte, das mit den Fesseln verbunden wäre. Aber vielleicht war es trotzdem der Ring. Er log vielleicht. Vielleicht versuchte er sie in die falsche Richtung zu lenken.

Sie wunderte sich was er tun würde, wenn sie ihn verschluckte.

Er brach in Gelächter aus.

„Verschluck ihn nicht."

Sie blickte schnell zu ihm auf und er hob wissend eine Augenbraue. Er grinste und streckte seine Hand aus. Sie ließ ihn widerstrebend in seine Hand fallen und er streifte ihn sich wieder über den Finger.

„Wie ich schon gesagt habe, ist es kein Gegenstand. Du kannst die Spur nicht stehlen. Nicht die auf dir. Sie haben Blut Magie verwendet, um die Fesseln herzustellen."

Hermine schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Ich bin in deinem Kopf?", sagte sie, ihr Mund öffnete sich eine Spalt als sie von der Erkenntnis getroffen wurde.

Sie hatten ihr Blut abgenommen.

Als sie in Hogwarts war, hatten sie ihr Röhrchen mit Blut abgenommen und Haarproben genommen. Sie hatte angenommen, dass es für Genetische Testungen war. Es war ihr nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie es benutzen würden, um rituelle Blut Magie durchzuführen. 

Das bedeutete, dass sie, mit ihrem Fleisch und Blut an Malfoys Bewusstsein gebunden war. Er konnte sie in seinem Hinterkopf wahrnehmen. Es war wie ein Blut Zauber auf Anwesen oder Burgen, die eine unbewusste Verbindung mit dem Herr des Hauses kreierten. Diese Blut Zauber ließen den Besitzer spüren, wenn jemand versuchte das Grundstück zu beteten oder wenn sich jemand an etwas zu schaffen machte. Hermines musste auf eine ähnliche Art und Weise in Malfoys Bewusstsein existieren.

Wenn sie nicht komplett emotionslos wäre, wäre ihr vor Entsetzen ganz kalt geworden.

Er nickte.

„Du bist Potters Schlammblut. Zusätzliche Sicherheitsmaßnahmen wurden als notwendig angesehen. Also, dann lass uns mal festhalten, wie die Dinge laufen: Ich werde immer wissen, was du tust und ich werde immer dazu in der Lage sein dich zu finden. Außer du schaffst es die Fesseln abzubekommen." Er schaute auf die Fesseln hinunter und lächelte schwach. „Ich würde liebend gerne sehen, wie du das schaffst."

Er lachte.

„Vielleicht kannst du ja damit anfangen mich zu verführen.", schlug er belustigt vor, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schaute sie von oben bis unten an. „Stiehl mir mein Herz, mit deinem Verstand und deinem Charme."

Hermine verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Ja richtig. Vielleicht morgen.", sagte sie, ihre Gedanken waren schon ganz aufgewühlt. „Nun das war erleuchtend.", sagte sie. „Ich werde dich nicht weiter beim Lesen stören."

Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging zurück ins Heckenlabyrinth. Sie wand und schlängelte sich durch das Heckenlabyrinth, während sie nachdachte. Ihre Möglichkeiten hatten sich noch weiter verkleinert. Malfoy erwartete offensichtlich nicht, dass sie abhauen würde. Er schien nicht einmal beunruhigt darüber. Sie machte ihm keine Vorwürfe. Sie erwartete es ja nicht mal selbst.

Es ist die ganze Zeit die Hoffnung eines Narren gewesen. Jetzt fühlte es sich wie komplette Idiotie an. Sie seufzte leicht und beobachtete, wie sich ihr Atem in kleine Wolken in der kalten Luft verwandelte.

Wenn die Wirkung des Trankes nachlassen würde, würde sie sehr deprimiert sein.

Sie erkundete das gesamte Heckenlabyrinth. Ihre Füße waren vor Kälte ganz taub und voll gesogen als sie wieder herauskam. Sie humpelte leicht zurück zur Veranda. Malfoy sagte nichts, als sie an ihm vorbei nach drinnen und alleine zu ihrem Zimmer hochlief.

So emotionslos wie sie war, war es schön sich wieder mehr wie eine funktionierende Version ihrer selbst zu fühlen. Keine Trauer. Keine Depressionen oder Verzweiflung. Sie musste nicht die Angst haben, dass ihr Körper sie mit einer Panikattacke im Stich lassen würde.

Der Trank würde bestimmt schnell abhängig machen.

Nicht das Malfoy es erlauben würde. Heilerin Stroud hatte angemerkt, dass Tränke zur Angstlinderung sich negativ auf Schwangerschaften auswirken können, also würde sie ihn vermutlich nur für kurze Zeit bekommen.

Hermine wünschte sich mehr über Magische Schwangerschaften zu wissen. Es ist ein zum größten Teil übersehener Aspekt ihrer Ausbildung zur Heilerin gewesen. Wenn man ihr ein Stück Pergament und eine Schreibfeder geben würde, könnte sie einen dreißig Seiten Aufsatz über die Auswirkungen von Tränken zur Angstlinderung auf Heilungsmagie und dunkle Flüche schreiben. Aber Schwangerschaften waren vom normalen Heilen ausgeschlossen. So gut wie niemand hat während des Krieges Babys bekommen und wenn doch, haben sie das Kämpfen aufgehört und sind zu einer Hebamme gegangen.

Sie fragte sich wie der Trank wohl gemacht wurde. Sie war sich fast sicher, dass er Billywig Stachel Schleim, Baldrianwurzen und Schlafbohne enthielt. Vielleicht auch Schleim von Faultier Gehirnen. Sie erinnerte sich an den Geschmack und das Kribbeln zurück als sie ihn geschluckt hatte. Vielleicht war das eine Reaktion des Stachel Schleims zusammen mit Nieswurz-Sirup.

Es war schön etwas Neues zu haben, über das sie nachdenken konnte. Ihr Gehirn hatte sich angefühlt, als ob es sich seit dem Krieg wund gekratzt hätte. Komplett ausgehungert von neuen Informationen, die sie in Gedanken durchgehen konnte. Es war nur voller Vergangenheit. Die sie immer und immer und immer wieder durchging. Sich wunderte sich, was schiefgelaufen ist.

Ihre Vergangenheit war wie ein Mahlstein. Der sie immer wieder runterzog. Der sie unermüdlich zurückzog, sodass sie sich immer und immer wieder fragte, was schiefgelaufen ist.

Hatte sie es gewusst? Hatte sie gewusst, warum der Orden den Krieg verloren hat? Gewusst und die Informationen versteckt? Sich dazu entschieden sich selbst zu foltern, indem sie es versteckte?

Warum? Wie Malfoy schon gesagt hat, sie hatten den Krieg verloren. Was war so wichtig, dass sie es auch noch nach dem Krieg beschützen wollte? Obwohl sie wusste, dass alle die ihr etwas bedeuteten entweder in Gefangenschaft oder tot waren?

Wie bei Dumbledores Tod, fühlten sich die Details, die das Ende des Krieges umgaben, nebelig an. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, warum sie nach Hogwarts gegangen sind. Sie konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, dass sie gefangen genommen wurde. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass Harry gestorben ist. Und dann war sie in einem Käfig und musste mit ansehen, wie die Weasleys gefoltert wurden.

Sie hatte angenommen, dass sie es durch den Schock verdrängt hatte.

Hermine erkundete den gesamten Flügel des Anwesens, von oben bis unten, bevor es dunkel wurde. Den Dachboden, jeden Schrank und die Angestellten Treppen und Tunnel. Sie ging nicht durch die Zimmer, aber sie hoffte, dass wenn sie sich mit ihnen bekannt machte, dass sie später zurück kommen konnte ohne panisch zu werden oder einen nervösen Zusammenbruch zu erleiden, auch ohne den Trank.

Sie fragte sich wie viele Hauselfen die Malfoys wohl hatten. Es gab nicht einmal eine Spinnenwebe in den dunkelsten Ecken des Dachbodens.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte es sich an, als ob jemand einen Felsbrocken auf ihre Brust gelegt hatte. Sie wurde auf ihr Bett gedrückt und sie wurde von einem Peitschenhieb an Verzweiflung übermannt, die sie am Tag davor nicht spüren konnte. Sie kämpfte darum zu atmen. 

Der Aufschub von zwölf Stunden, machte alle ihre Emotionen noch schmerzhafter. Es ließ die ganze Erleichterung fraglich erscheinen. Ihr ist nicht bewusst gewesen, wie tief die Einschnitte der Trauer und Einsamkeit in ihr Inneres reichten, bis sie für kurze Zeit von dem Schmerz, den sie auslösten, befreit gewesen war.

Als sich das Gewicht davon wieder auf sie herabsenkte, fühlte sie sich, als ob sie darunter zu Staub zermahlen wurde. Sie konnte es fast spüren, wie ihre Ecken und Kanten zerbröckelten und zerbrachen. Wie sie in den Äther fielen. Es war fast nichts mehr von ihr übrig außer Schmerz.

Ihre Wirbelsäule und ihr Nacken fühlen sich überhitzt an. Wo hingegen sich der Rest ihres Körpers klamm und eiskalt anfühlte. Ihre Haut war feucht. So als ob sie den Trank über Nacht ausgeschwitzt hatte.

Sie rollte aus dem Bett und musste sich sofort heftig auf den Boden übergeben, bevor sie es überhaupt versuchen konnte, ins Badezimmer zu stürzen.

Sie brach zusammen, zitternd. Ihr Körper fühlte sich bleischwer an. Sie konnte kaum ihre Arme bewegen. Sie wollte duschen. Ihr war zu heiß und zu kalt.

Sie war durstig. Sie lechzte nach Wasser.

Sie wollte eine Umarmung.

Eine neue Welle von Einsamkeit überrollte sie so plötzlich, dass sie in Tränen ausbrach.

Sich krank und schwach zu fühlen, lies sie wieder wie ein Kind vorkommen. Verzweifelt nach ihrer Mutter, die sich um sie kümmerte und ihre Hand auf ihre Stirn legte. Um sie zu trösten. 

Sie konnte sich nicht mal an ihre Mutter erinnern, aber sie vermisste sie dennoch. Sie erinnerte sich daran im Bett zu liegen und sie spürte kühle Finger auf ihrem Gesicht, wie sie eine Locke von ihrer Stirn strichen und auf ihrer Wange liegen blieben.

Als die Welle der Übelkeit endlich nachließ, schleppte sie sich ins Badezimmer und nachdem sie mehrere Gläser Wasser getrunken hatte, ließ sie sich in ein lauwarmes Bad sinken.

Es war, als ob man einen Kater hatte, während man die Grippe hatte. Wahrscheinlich fühlte sich so ein Entzug an. Hermine ist nie drogenabhängig gewesen, zu mindestens erinnerte sie sich nicht daran.

Natürlich würde Malfoy sie nicht warnen, dass sie sich wie tot fühlen würde, sobald die Wirkung des Trankes nachließ. Sie verfluchte ihn in Gedanken und hoffte, dass er es spüren konnte. 

Sie wollte sich ertränken.

Als sie in ihr Zimmer zurück ging, ist der Boden geputzt worden. 

Sie fühlte sich immer noch fiebrig. Sie nahm ihre Decken vom Bett und kuschelte sich darunter, als sie ihre Wange an das Fenster lehnte. 

Sie fühlte sich den ganzen Tag krank und anscheinend hatte Malfoy es erwartet, denn er tauchte nicht auf und erwartete, dass sie nach draußen ging. Am nächsten Nachmittag erschien er ohne ein Wort, trotz der Dolche, die sie ihm Gedanklich entgegenwarf und er führte sie auf die Veranda. Sie stellte fest, dass der Trank sie ein bisschen akklimatisiert hatte. Sie schaffte es von der Veranda zu laufen, ohne dass sie total in Panik geriet. Sie zitterte und musste gegen das Hyperventilieren ankämpfen, aber ihre Angst verschlang sie nicht komplett. Über den Schotterweg in das Heckenlabyrinth zu kommen, war das schwierigste. Aber als sie zwischen den sich auftürmenden Eiben war, ihr Finger die Wände entlang strichen und sie sich auf das Navigieren des Weges konzentrierte, war sie dazu in der Lage einigermaßen normal zu atmen.

Als sie zur Veranda zurück ging, war Malfoy weg. Anscheinend zufrieden damit, dass er sie nicht mehr beaufsichtigen oder mit ihr laufen musste.

Der Trank erschien wieder am nächsten Morgen. Hermine verbrachte einige Stunden damit abzuwägen, ob sie ihn noch einmal nehmen sollte oder nicht. Nur der Gedanke daran noch einmal durch den Entzug zu müssen, ließ Übelkeit in ihr aufkommen. Am Ende knirschte sie ihr Zähne und stürzte ihn hinunter.

Sie schlich durch das Anwesen, wie ein Schatten und erkundete den Hauptflügel. Sie war ständig in Alarmbereitschaft für das Geräusch von Astorias Schuhen. Sie hatte die Hexe nicht wieder getroffen, seit dem Abend, als sie sie zu Malfoys Zimmer gebracht hatte. Aber sie hatte ab und zu einen Blick auf jemanden erhaschen können, der sie von den Fenstern aus beobachtete, wenn Malfoy sie mit nach draußen genommen hatte. Sie war nicht daran interessiert auszutesten, ob Astoria ihre Drohungen ernst meinte.

Sie erkundete den Großteil des Hauptflügels. Es gab so viele Türen, die verschlossen waren, dass sie feststellte, dass Malfoy das Anwesen vermutlich mit ihrem Blut verschossen hat. Er hat sie mit ihrer eigenen Blutsignatur ausgesperrt.

Dann drei Tage später tauche der Trank nicht mit dem Frühstück auf. Hermine hatte einen Vorahnung warum und brachte kaum etwas runter. Sie lief wie verrückt in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab und ging dann in die Duschen den Gang runter in einem der anderen Zimmer, um für über eine Stunde einfach nur unter dem Wasserstrahl zu sitzen, während sie versuchte das Zittern aufzuhören.

Nach dem Abendessen kam ein Hauself, um das Geschirr mitzunehmen.

„Sie soll sich jetzt fertig machen für heute Abend.", sagte er, bevor er verschwand.

Hermine saß wie festgefroren in ihrem Sessel. Sie hatte es sich schon fast gedacht. Die Bestätigung fühlte sich dennoch schlimmer an. Da sie einen zusätzlichen Monat hatte, um sich davor zu fürchten, erschien die Furcht nur noch kälter. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob jemand ihre Organe zu einem immer enger und enger werdenden Knoten zusammenzog, bis es sich so anfühlte, als ob gleich etwas zerreißen würde. Ihre Brust fühlte sich so eng an, dass sie es kaum hinbekam, gleichmäßige ruhige Atemzüge zu nehmen.

Sie ging ins Badezimmer und badete. Als sie aus der Wanne stieg, ertappte sie sich mehrfach dabei, wie sie zur Mitte des Raumes blickte. Sie hatte solche Angst davor, das Malfoy eventuell seine Vorgehensweise ändern würde. Sie bemerkte, wie sie sich selbst an die Hoffnung klammerte, dass der Tisch auftauchen würde und er nicht etwas Nobles tun würde.

Sie wollte nicht auf eine neue Art vergewaltigt werden.

Sie fing fast vor Erleichterung das Weinen an, als der Tisch um genau 7:30 Uhr erschien.

Sie wollte sich selbst Eine reinhaue. In was für einer abgefuckten Welt, war eine Frau glücklich darüber, dass sie auf eine Art und Weise vergewaltigt wurde, die ihr vertraut war?

Malfoy kam und ging für fünf Abende, ohne dass er ein Wort zu ihr sagte. Genau auf die gleiche Art, wie er es den Monat zuvorgetan hatte.

Jeden Abend klammerte Hermine sich am Tisch fest und stellte sich vor, wie sie den Trank zur Angstlinderung brauen würde. Die hatte so viel Freizeit, dass sie angefangen hatte den Trank zu rekonstruieren.

Sie versuchte es so real wie möglich zu machen. Sie versuchte sie Düfte und Gefühle zu erstellen. Sie war sehr genau bei den Details. Besessen.

Weit, weit weg vom Wackeln. Von dem Holz das sich in ihre Hüftknochen drückte. Von dem gleitenden Gefühl in ihr, sie erlaubte ihren Gedanken nicht dort hinzugehen.

Sie war nicht dort.

Sie braute einen Trank.

Sie holte einen Zinnkessel mit Hilfe einer kleinen Leiter aus dem Regal. Mit der geübten Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs rief sie eine Flamme hervor. Sie wartete, bis das Metall eine mittlere Temperatur erreicht hatte, bevor sie den Billywig Stachel Schleim hinzufügte. Sie würde das Fläschchen in ihrer rechten Hand halten und hineingießen. Der beißende Geruch würde ihr in der Nase kitzeln.

Der Zinnkessel und die Hitze würden die schwebenden Bestandteile des Stachel Schleims dazu bringen zu verdunsten, nachdem sie ihn für eine Minute gekocht hatten. Sie würde den Dampf abfüllen und als Betäubungsmittel für lokalen Wunden verwenden. Die würde ein Faultiergehirn aus einem Glas nehmen und sie würde ein langes Messer benutzen, um es in hauchdünne Scheiben zu schneiden, so dass sie fast durchsichtig waren. Das Gehirn in ihrer Hand würde schwammartig und empfindlich sein. Ihr Griff würde sehr vorsichtig und das Messer sehr scharf sein. Nach einer Minute würde sie die Temperatur zu einem niedrigen köcheln reduzieren und die Scheiben aus Faultiergehirn über die Oberfläche verteilen. Sie würde dem Stachel Schleim und dem Faultiergehirn zwei Minuten geben, um sich zu verbinden, während es langsam eine stählern blaue Farbe und eine dickflüssige Konsistenz annahm.

Währenddessen würde sie die Schlafbohnen vorbereiten. Sie würde zwanzig verwenden. Sie würde sie unter der Klinge eines silbernen Dolches zerdrücken, bevor sie den Saft gewinnen würde. Sie würde den Druck ihres Daumens auf ihren Knöcheln fühlen, wenn sie sich darauf lehnte. Sie stellte sich vor, wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn die Bohne unter der Klinge nachgeben würde. Sobald der Saft hinzugefügt wurde, würde sie den Trank zwölf Mal im Uhrzeigersinn mit einem silbernen Brau Stab umrühren und achtzehnmal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn mit einem Aschestab. Der Trank würde abgedeckt werden und für dreiundsiebzig Stunden bei niedriger Temperatur köcheln. Das lange kochen war notwendig, um die schläfrig machenden Bestandteile des Schlafsaftes zu annullieren. Der Trank würde sich leicht grün verfärben. In der vierundsiebzigsten Stunde würde sie geschnittene Murtlap Tentakel, einen zerquetschten Blaustern, Baldrianwurzel und Pulver von Aschwinder Eiern hinzugeben. Sie würde es schnell für dreißig Sekunden zum Kochen bringen und dann einen Kälte Zauber benutzen, um die Temperatur bis kurz vor dem Gefrierpunkt sinken zu lassen. Der Trank würde eine Mitternachtsblaue Farbe und eine wässrige Konsistenz annehmen. Dann würde sie Nieswurz-Sirup über die Oberfläche gießen. Ein Tropfen pro zehn Mal langsam im Uhrzeigersinn umrühren und dann gegen den Uhrzeigersinn. Ihr Arm würde langsam müde werden. Dreißig Tropfen bis der Trank langsam dickflüssiger werden würde und an dem Aschestab kleben bleiben würde. Drei Mal mit einem Silber Stab umrühren und dann für fünf Minuten zum Köcheln bringen, bevor sie ihn von der Hitze nehmen würde und er sich ohne Magie auf Raumtemperatur abkühlen würde. Er würde dunkelgrau und sirupartig werden. Es würde fünfundzwanzig Dosen ergeben.

Sie braute den Trank jeden Abend in Gedanken. Passte Mengen und Techniken an. Kehrte die Reihenfolge um oder fügte Zutaten hinzu. Am fünften Abend war sie sich fast sicher, dass sie das komplette Rezept herausgefunden hatte.

Am sechsten Tag zwang sie sich dazu selbständig nach draußen zu gehen, da sie Angst hatte, dass Malfoy sonst auftauchen und es ihr befehlen würde.

Sie hatte sich vorgenommen ihre Agoraphobie als erstes zu bezwingen. Alle Pläne die Malfoy involvierten müssten warten, bis sie es schaffte alleine nach draußen zu gehen.

Tief im Inneren hatte sie jedoch den Verdacht, dass sie sich nur etwas vormachte und ihm aus dem Weg ging. Aber sie war ratlos, wie sie ihn dazu bringen sollte sie umzubringen, wenn sie noch nicht mal ohne seine Erlaubnis mit ihm reden konnte. Und ihn zu verführen, wie er es vorgeschlagen hatte, nun ja, die Idee war einfach nur absurd fast schon lächerlich.

Am nächsten Tag tauchte er auf, hielt sie auf dem Bett fest und durchsuchte ihre Erinnerungen. Er redete kaum mit ihr. Als er fertig war, drehte er sich einfach auf dem Absatz um und ging nach draußen.

Zwei Tage später hatte Hermine einen Traum von Alastor Moody, wie er in einer kleinen Abstellkammer vor ihr stand. Sein Auge drehte sich aufmerksam in alle Richtungen. Es fühlte sich jedoch so an, als ob sie Unterwasser waren, die Worte, die sie austauschten, waren nicht zu verstehen. Er blickte sieangestrengt an und sagte etwas, während er ihre Reaktion beobachtete. Sieerinnerte sich, dass sie sich skeptisch aber entschlossen gefühlt hatte. Moody sagte noch etwas anderes und Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. Er nickte kurz und als er sich umdrehte, um zu gehen hatte er eine starre Miene aufgesetzt. Sein Auge, als er zurückschaute, hatte etwas Zögerliches an sich. Alastor zögerte nie. Nachdem Alastor gegangen war, stand sie für einige Minuten alleine da.

Sie wusste nicht was der Traum bedeutete. Sie versuchte nicht zu viel darüber nachzudenken.

Hermine erkundende weiter den Hauptflügel des Anwesens. Den Portraits war es anscheinend strengstens verboten mit ihr zu sprechen. Sie beobachteten sie immer mit aufmerksamen Augen, sagten aber nie auch nur ein Wort. Sie erkundete das Heckenlabyrinth, bis sie mit geschlossenen Augen durchlaufen konnte. Sie konnte sich draußen kaum wo anders aufhalten, außer die blieb an der Mauer des Hauses.

Offene Flächen waren noch immer schwierig. Sie kam noch nicht mal von den Wänden los, wenn sie einen großen Flur entlanglief. Und sie hielt es fast nicht aus, wenn sie in den Ballsaal des Hauptflügels ging.

Nach zehn Tagen kam Heilerin Stroud wieder, um zu untersuchen, ob Hermine schwanger war. Hermine war es nicht. Hermine hat energisch in ihrem Zimmer trainiert, um ihre Wut irgendwie los zu werden. Heilerin Stroud war über die Entwicklung von Hermines körperlichem Zustand sehr erfreut.

Am nächsten Tag als Hermine zittern von ihrem Spaziergang zurückkehrte, wartete Malfoy in ihrem Zimmer auf sie, er trug seine komplette Todesser Uniform.

„Lust auf einen Ausflug, Schlammblut?"

Hermine starrte ihn an und nahm in sich auf was er anhatte. Sein Gesicht war ohne Emotionen als er auf sie zukam.

„Hast du vergessen?", fragte er, seine silbernen Augen flackerten. „Zwei Monate. Keine Schwangerschaft. Der Dunkle Lord ist gespannt drauf dich wieder zu sehen."

Er schnappte sich ihren Arm, bevor sie zurückweichen konnte und disapparierte.


	12. Chapter 12

Der Saal in dem Voldemort residierte war feucht und warm wie ein Reptilienkäfig. Irgendwo unter der Erde. Die Wände, die sie in der Dunkelheit erkennen konnte, waren aus Stein und ohne Fenster.

Tief unter der Erde.

Die Luft war dick und säuerlich. Abgestanden. Verdorben durch dunkle Magie.

Hermine brach in kalten Schweiß aus, als Malfoy sie vorwärts zog, während sie darum kämpfte loszukommen. Es war keine bewusste Entscheidung. Jede Zelle in ihrem Körper schrie, dass sie von dort abhauen sollte.

Malfoys Hand um ihren Arm war wie ein Schraubstock. Sie konnte sich nicht losreißen. Er schien sie kaum in seinem Griff wahrzunehmen.

„Mein Lord.", sagte er in einem respektvollen Ton, als er sich verbeugte. „Ich habe das Schlammblut gebracht. Wie sie es gewünscht hatte."

Seine Worte wurden von Hermines panischem, schnellem Atem untermalt, als sie versuchte die Panik zu unterdrücken. Ein erdrückendes Gewicht ließ sich plötzlich auf ihrem Rücken nieder und zwang sie dazu sich auf dem feuchten Boden niederzuwerfen. Sie konnte unter dem Druck kaum atmen und sie kämpfte darum Sauerstoff in ihre Lungen zu bekommen, als ihr Kinn hart in den steinernen Boden gedrückt wurde. Das Geräusch rasselte in ihren Ohren.

„Oh, ja." Murmelte Voldemort mit einem liebkosenden Flüstern. „Stroud hatte mich informiert, dass du sie bist jetzt noch nicht geschwängert hast."

Hermine schaute mit ihren panischen Augen nach oben, um zu sehen, von wo sie nach unten gedrückt wurde. Voldemort lehnte sich in einem großen Steinthron zurück, während er träge auf sie hinabblickte.

Er gestikulierte mit einer Hand, es befanden sich stumpfe Schuppen darauf.

„Bringt sie nach vorne.", ordnete er an.

Das Gewicht, das Hermine auf den Boden gedrückt hatte lies nach und zwei Diener zogen sie vom Boden hoch und über die Stufen des Podiums nach oben, sie zwangen sie auf die Knie vor Voldemorts Füßen.

Voldemort setzte sich nicht auf. Er drehte seine Kopf leicht und wischte sich seinen Mundwinkel ab. Hermine kniff ihre Augen zusammen, aber er fuhr trotzdem in ihren Verstand. Sein Geist in ihrem fühlte sich wie ein Brandeisen an, er verbrannte sie. Beschädigte sie. Sie schrie und schrie, bis ihre Lunge und ihre Kehle den Geist aufgaben und sie nur noch vor Qual zitterte.

Hermine hatte nicht realisiert, wie sehr der Schock aus ihrer Zelle raus zu sein, alles abgestumpft hatte. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass es so sehr weh getan hat. Oder vielleicht war sich Voldemort auch nur rachsüchtig, weil sie noch nicht schwanger war.

Es fühlte sich an, als ob ihrem Bewusstsein die Haut abgezogen wurde.

Sie konnte nicht sagen, wie lang es dauerte. Eine halbe Ewigkeit. Sie fühlte sich, als ob sie mehrmals hätte sterben sollen.

Voldemort versuchte durch die Magie um ihre weggesperrten Erinnerungen zu brechen und als er endlich aufgab, ging er zu ihren aktuellsten Erinnerungen über. Ihre Ankunft auf dem Malfoy Anwesen, das erste Mal als Malfoy sie in seinem Zimmer vergewaltigt hat. Und das zweite Mal und das dritte und das vierte und das fünfte und das sechste Mal. Er ließ sie alle zehn Mal nochmal durchleben, als ob er neugierig war, wie Malfoy es getan hatte. Ihre Panik Attacken. Ihre Unterhaltungen mit Malfoy. Ihre limitierten Zusammentreffen mit Astoria. Ihre Fragen und Vermutungen und Pläne. Er ging über die Monate mit übermäßiger Grausamkeit und Neugierde.

Er zerschnitt ihren Verstand, bis sie nur noch schlapp da hing. Ihre Muskeln zu ausgelaugt, um überhaupt noch zu zittern.

Endlich zog er sich zurück und die Hände die Hermine festgehalten hatten, ließen sie auf den Boden fallen, wo sie zuckend da lag.

„Du hast das Schlammblut in der Schule gekannt." Hörte Hermine Voldemort nach einer Minute sagen.

„Allerdings, Mein Lord.", sagte Malfoy mit einem leicht spöttischem Unterton. „Eine von Potters Lieblingen."

„Sie wünscht sich schon fast verzweifelt deinem Tod. Noch mehr als sie sich meinen wünscht.", sagte Voldemort mit Belustigung.

„Das zeigt, dass sie ein Gespür dafür hat, was ich sonst noch für Möglichkeiten mit ihr habe.", sagte Malfoy affektiert.

Voldemort stieß Hermine mit seiner Zehe an. Ihre Sicht war wackelig und verschwamm immer wieder, wenn sie versuchte sich auf etwas zu fokussieren. Es war keine Dunkelheit, es war, als ob ihre Augen nicht mehr wussten, wie man sehen konnte.

„Sie ist schlau. Ich vertraue dir das du sie in guten Händen behältst, Hoher General."

„Natürlich, Mein Lord. Sie wissen, dass worauf auch immer sie mich ansetzten, ich werde Erfolg haben."

„Allerdings.", sagte Voldemort. „Es ist eine Weile her, dass du mich enttäuscht hast."

„Ich hab es ihnen geschworen, Mein Lord."

„Du bist dir bewusst, dass sie gefährlich ist.", sagte Voldemort und Hermine fühlte, wie Magie sie plötzlich nach oben zog und sie frei in der Luft hing, als er sie anstarrte, sein Gesicht vor Ekel verzogen. „Sie liegt auf der Lauer, um eine Schwäche zu finden."

„Sie haben sie sorgfältig einsperren lassen. Sie wissen, dass ich sie nicht enttäuschen werde.", sagte Malfoy respektvoll.

„Ich will, dass sie schwanger wird.", sagte Voldemort mit einem scharfen Zischen. Dann, als ob es ein nachträglicher Einfall war, fügte er hinzu. „Es beunruhigt mich, dass die Malfoy Linie noch keinen Erben hat."

„Natürlich, Mein Lord, Astoria und ich sind sehr vorsichtig, um Heilerin Strouds Anweisungen zu befolgen.", sagte Malfoy.

„Sehr gut.", sagte Voldemort, er lehnte sich noch weiter in seinen Thron zurück und tupfte nochmals seine Mundwinkel ab. „Dann bring sie zum Anwesen zurück."

Malfoy verbeugte sich und griff nach Hermines Arm, von wo sie herunterhing. Die Magie, die sie in der Luft hielt, lies sie los und sie fiel gegen ihn. Er verzog vor Eckel sein Gesicht und zog sie aus dem Saal, weg von dem widerlichen, erdrückendem Nest aus dunkler Magie.

Als sie halb den Gang runter waren drückte Malfoy sie gegen eine Wand und lies sie los. Sie sackte halb daran herunter und hob zitternd ihre Hände an, um die angetrockneten Tränen auf ihren Wangen abzuwischen. Sie konnte noch immer kaum sehen, durch den blendenden Schmerz in ihrem Kopf.

„Trink das.", forderte er sie auf, und legte ein Fläschchen mit gewöhnlichem Schmerzlinderungstrank in ihre Hand. „Sonst wirst du ohnmächtig, wenn ich mit dir appariere und es würde die Zeit, die du zur Erholung brauchst, deutlich verlängern."

Sie schluckte ihn, sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sie nicht vergiften würde.

„Hat er das schon mal mit dir gemacht?", fragte sie ihn, als die Schmerzen anfingen soweit nachzulassen, dass sie wieder sprechen konnte und sein Gesicht langsam in den Fokus rückte.

Malfoy sah sie für einen Moment an. „Mehr als nur einmal.", sagte er. „Mein Ausbildung war nicht einfach."

Sie nickte.

„War das nach dem fünften Jahr?", fragte sie ihn und blickte zu ihm auf. Der Schmerz schien etwas zu verblassen, wenn sie sich auf die Fragen konzentrierte.

„Ja.", sagte er knapp.

„Deine Tante?"

„Hmm.", brummte er zustimmend, seine Augen waren verengt.

Sie starrten sich beide aufmerksam an. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob er das Einzige war, was sie sehen konnte.

„Nicht das Einzige, was du den Sommer über gelernt hast.", bemerkte sie. Seine Augen weiteten sich ein Stück.

„Brauchst du ein Geständnis, oder was? Soll ich dir alles erzählen was ich getan habe?", fragte er vorsichtig. Er ging auf sie zu, sodass er sich über sie aufbaute.

„Willst du?", sagte sie.

Er starrte sie an, als ob er etwas abwägen würde. Dann verhärtete sich sein Blick und er entfernte sich wieder.

„Warum sollte ich mit dir über irgendwas reden wollen, Schlammblut?", sagte er kalt, packte sie am Arm und zog sie hinter sich den, zu Apparations-Punkt hinunter.

Hermines Gehirn fühlte sich immer noch zerquetscht und beschädigt an. Als Malfoy in ihr Zimmer zurück apparierte, lies das Druckgefühl in ihrem Kopf sie aufschreien und zusammenbrechen. Sie musste sich übergeben, sobald sie wiederauftauchten.

„Geh ins Bett. Du hast zwei Tage Zeit, um dich zu erholen, bevor ich erwarte, dass du wieder auf den Beinen bist.", sagte er, bevor er sich zu gehen abwand. Sie hätte zu ihm aufgeschaut, wenn sie ihren Körper davon unterbrechen hätte können, zwanghaft zu würgen.

Als sich ihr Körper endlich davon überzeugt hatte, dass absolut nichts mehr in ihrem Magen war, kroch sie ins Bett und legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme ab.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, wann zwei Tage vergangen waren. Sie schlief, als ob sie tot war und sie konnte nicht sagen, ob Stunden oder Tage vergangen waren, als sie ohne Kopfweh aufwachte.

Als sie in ihrem Frühstück rumstocherte, kam Malfoy hereinspaziert.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Schlammblut.", sagte er affektiert, als er zu ihr hinüberblickte.

Sie starrte ihn mit leichter Überraschung an.

„Als ein Weihnachtsgeschenk an mich selbst, habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, das wöchentliche Ritual, alle deine Schuhe zu ersetzen, zu beenden. Es sollte morgen ankommen. Bitte interpretiere es nicht als Zeichen meiner Zuneigung.", sagte er und lachte für einen Moment in sich hinein. Dann wurde sein Gesicht wieder kälter, als er auf sie zukam. „Es sind bereits drei Tage vergangen und du hast dein Zimmer noch nicht verlassen. Ich hoffe du bereitest mir keine Unannehmlichkeiten."

Hermine fühlte sich zu schlecht, um vor Malfoy Angst zu haben.

„Ich habe keine Möglichkeit zu wissen, was für ein Tag es ist.", sagte sie mit matter Stimme. „Vielleicht kannst du einen Kalender besorgen, als zusätzliches Geschenk für dich selbst mit hinzufügen."

Er starrte sie an.

„Du bist nicht auf die Idee gekommen einen Elfen zu fragen?", fragte er nach einem Moment.

Hermine starrte ihn an und spürte wie sich ungewollte Tränen der Erniedrigung in ihren Augenwinkeln sammelten. Ihr Mund verzog sich als sie versuchte ihn nicht bissig anzufahren oder zu weinen.

„Ich kann mit niemanden sprechen, außer man spricht zuerst mit mir.", sagte sie steif.

Malfoy erstarrte und war für eine überraschend lange Zeit leise. Ein nicht entzifferbarer Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht, bevor er blinzelte und leicht lachte.

„Und ich dachte schon es wäre eine Elfenrecht Sache.", sagte er mit einem Grinsen. Seine Augen sahen immer noch leicht starr aus. „Ich werde später einen Elfen schicken, um zu sehen, ob du spreche kannst, wenn der Elf es initiiert."

Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Zimmer.

Als Hermine damit fertig war in ihrem Essen rumzustochern, tauche eine Elfe auf, um das Geschirr wegzuräumen.

„Der Gebieter er will wissen, ob sie etwas braucht.", sagte sie und wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Ein Kalender, der anzeigt welcher Tag ist, wenn möglich. Und – ein Buch, egal über was."

Die Hauselfe sah unbehaglich aus.

„Ich kann gehen und einen Kalender bekommen. Aber die Gebieterin hatte gesagt, das Schlammblut darf nicht die Bücher von den Malfoys besudeln und hat sie verhexen lassen, sodass sie dein dreckiges Blut verbrennen."

Hermine schaute weg und ihr Brust verengte sich, sie biss auf ihre Lippe, damit sie nicht zitterte. Natürlich würden Malfoy oder Astoria so etwas abscheuliches tun wie sie spezifisch vom Lesen abzuhalten.

„Dann vergiss es.", sagte sie leise.

Das war eine Pause.

„Du könntest den Tagespropheten haben, wenn du es haben willst.", sagte die Elfe.

„Das – wäre schön.", sagte Hermine, ohne aufzusehen, sie wollte sich nicht zu hoffnungsvoll fühlen.

„Will das Schlammblut irgendetwas anderes?"

Hermines Mund zuckte. Sie hätte die Elfe fast gefragt, ob sie sie Hermine nennen konnte. Keiner hatte sie mehr Hermine genannt seit – seit –

Es war schwer sich daran zu erinnern.

Aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie wissen wollte, ob die Elfe spezifische Anweisungen dafür hatte sie Schlammblut zu nennen. Wahrscheinlich schon. Es war einfacher nicht zu fragen.

„Nein nichts mehr.", sagte sie und sah aus dem Fenster.

Die Elfe verschwand mit einem Plopp Geräusch.

Ein Kalender hing an der Wand und eine Kopie des Tagespropheten lag am Nachmittag auf ihrem Bett, als sie zitternd von ihrem Spaziergang zurückkehrte.

25\. Dezember. Es an der Wand zu sehen ließ sie für einige Momente erstarren.

Die Kopie der Zeitung bestätigte das Datum. Sie hatte Angst ihre Finger danach auszustrecken und sie zu berühren, sie erwartete fast das es sie verbrennen würde. Eine besonders ausgeklügelte Gemeinheit.

Sie ließ zögernd ihre Fingerspitzen darauf nieder. Nichts passierte.

Sie setzte sich hin und las sie von vorne bis hinten durch. Sie genoss die Wörter.

Lesen.

Sie hatte es vermisst. Das letzte Mal, als sie den Tagesprophten gelesen hatte, ist es so gehetzt gewesen.

Sie las ihn einmal langsam durch. Und dann noch einmal. Und noch einmal. Jedes Wort.

Es war hauptsächlich Müll. Schlecht verschleierte Propaganda. Die politischen Nachrichten, waren fast unverständlich unter all dem ganzen Wirrwarr. Hermine fand Quidditch noch nie interessant, aber sie las sich begierig durch all die Spiel Wiederholungen, da dies die einzigen Dinge zu sein schienen, die wahrheitsgetreu berichtet wurden. Die Gesellschaftsseiten berichteten immer und immer wieder von Astoria. Ihr Name wurde in jedem Gesellschaftsartikel erwähnt.

Hermine las die Zeitung vorwärts und rückwärts. Sie suchte nach Mustern. Oder Codes. Nur für den Fall.

Am nächsten Morgen fand sie ein Paar Stiefel in ihrer Kommode, zusammen mit ihren anderen Schuhen. Malfoys „Geschenk". Sie hatte die Sohlen der dünnen Schlappen alle paar Tage durchgelaufen und durch den Schnee, waren ihre Zehen ein paar Mal fast abgefroren.

Die Stiefel waren aus Drachenleder. Als sie sie anzog, passten sie sich genau ihrer Schuhgröße an. Sie konnte spüren, dass Zauber in sie eingearbeitet waren, um ihr Füße perfekt temperiert zu halten. Sie könnte hundert Kilometer in ihnen laufen und würde nie auch nur eine Blase bekommen.

Sie schaute sie mit Verwirrung an. Sie waren – zu viel.

Wie der Mantel, den er ihr zur Verfügung gestellt hatte.

Vielleicht wusste Malfoy einfach nicht wie man normale Schuhe kaufen konnte. Vielleicht nahm er an, dass alle Stiefel aus Drachen Lederwaren und mit Temperatur Kontrolle und Polsterungszaubern versehen waren.

Malfoy als fürsorglich wahrzunehmen, wäre zu befremdlich. Sie starrte für ein paar weitere Minuten auf die Stiefel.

Sie verscheuchte die Vorstellung. Wenn Astoria einen Schoß Hund hätte, würde er bestimmt mit einem maßgeschneidertem Diamanten Halsband ausgestattet sein.

Sie war einfach nur eine gut versorgte und ausgestattete vorzeige Leihmutter, die er vögeln konnte.

Er hatte wahrscheinlich Angst, dass wenn sie sich Erfrierungen zuziehen würde und er dann wieder mehr Arbeit mit ihr hätte.

Und, da sie angeblich dafür vorgesehen war, drei Kinder zu gebären, bevor sie auf ein anderes Anwesen geschickt wurde, konnte man annehmen, dass sie für mindestens vier Jahre auf dem Malfoy Anwesen leben wird. Wahrscheinlich eher fünf oder sechs.

Wenn man bedachte, wie spärlich das Malfoy Anwesen eingerichtet ist, schien Malfoy wohl eine strikte „Kauf es einmal, kauf es fürs Leben" Philosophy zu verfolgen. Dass er ihr zwanzig Paar Schuhe in den letzten zwei Monaten kaufen musste, war wahrscheinlich etwas, dass er moralisch demütigend fand.

Auch wenn es schön sein würde, wenn ihre Füße nicht mehr für Stunden jeden Tag weh tun würden.

Die Sachen, für die sie sich selbst dankbar schätze, erschreckten sie.

Die Hauselfe erschien wieder, um das Geschirr Weg zu räumen und fragte sie, ob sie irgendetwas brauchte.

„Darf ich die die Zeitung behalten, wenn ich sie fertiggelesen habe?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Auf diese Frage hatte die Elfe anscheinend keine Antwort vorbereitet. Sie trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und schien abzuwägen.

„Topsy denkt schon. Sie würde sonst einfach danach verschwinden.", sagte die Elfe nach einigen Minuten. „Warum will das Schlammblut sie haben?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es gibt hier nichts zu tun. Papier zu haben, dass ich für etwas verwenden kann wäre schön. Ich nehme an das ich keinen Ball oder ein Stück Wolle haben darf."

Die Elfe nickte, Hermines Vermutung war richtig.

„Topsy muss das Zimmer sauber halten. Aber das Schlammblut kann die Zeitung benutzen, bis die nächste Zeitung erscheint.", sagte die Elfe.

„Das ist fair.", sagte Hermine zustimmend. Nicht dass sie wirklich mitentscheiden konnte.

Hermine las die Zeitung zwölf Mal durch, bevor sie sie in genaue Rechtecke zerriss. Sie hatte die Nacht zuvor damit verbracht, ein Liste zu erstellen mit Dingen, die sie vielleicht erlaubt sein würde zu haben. Sie hatte angenommen, dass sie keine Stricknadel haben durfte. Dass sie keine Wolle haben durfte ist geraten gewesen, obwohl es fraglich erschien, dass Malfoy sich darum sorgte, dass sie sich erhängen würde, ohne dass das Portrait sie rechtzeitig bemerken würde –

Vielleicht draußen. Sie musste sich genauer die Bäume des Anwesens ansehen...

Sie legte solche Pläne für kommende Tage zur Seite.

Sie dachte nicht über Selbstmord nach. Sie dachte nicht darüber nach, wie ihr Kopf immer noch pochte, so als ob Voldemort einen permanenten Schaden in ihrem Bewusstsein angerichtete hatte. Sie dachte nicht darüber nach wie Geräusche schmerzten. Oder wie ihre Hände sich wieder wegen der Uhr verkrampften. Oder, dass es sich noch traumatischer angefühlt hat, als Voldemort sie gezwungen hatte, ihre Vergewaltigungen nochmals zu durchleben, wie zu der Zeit wo es tatsächlich passiert ist. Sie dachte nicht daran, dass sie es niemals schaffen würde abzuhauen.

Sie dachte an nichts, außer vorsichtig den Tagesprophten zu zerreißen, so ruhig wie es mit ihrem krampfenden Fingern möglich war.

Das war alles.

Es war das einzige, woran sie dachte.

Als sie ein paar perfekte Rechtecke gemacht hatte, fing sie an sie zu falten. Sie fing mit Origami Kranichen an.

Sie konnte sich nicht genau daran erinnern, wo sie gelernt hatte sie zu machen. Die Fähigkeit fühlte sich wie Muskel Erinnerung an, wie sie die genauen Falzen kreierte in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge, an die sie sich nicht erinnern konnte, sie jemals gelernt zu haben.

Ihr Vater? Vielleicht?

Jemand mit wendigen, genauen Fingern. An einem Küchentisch, der sie durch die Schritte führte.

_„Wenn du eintausend Kraniche in einem Jahr faltest, dann hast du eine Wunsch frei.", sagte eine männliche Stimme._

_„Nein, dann bekommst du Glück und Fröhlichkeit.", kam eine Stimme aus dem Zimmer nebenan._

_„Das ist doch das gleiche."_

_„Nicht wirklich. Ein Wunsch nimmt an, dass die Person weiß was das Beste für sie ist. Glück und Fröhlichkeit überlässt es dem Schicksal, sie an den richtigen Ort zu führen. Ich wäre viel lieber mit Glück und Fröhlichkeit gesegnet als mit nur einem einzigen Wunsch."_

_„Okay Konfuzius. Ich ergebe mich deinem überlegenen Wissen des Mystischen."_

_„Jetzt versuchst du mich aber mit Absicht zu provozieren. Konfuzianismus mit japanischer Mythologie zu vermischen ist eine Beleidigung der Gotteslehren. Ich werden dich nicht den Kopf unserer Tochter mit solchen Fehlinformationen füllen lassen."_

_„Vielleicht rege ich nur ihr kritisches Denken an... Okay ich entschuldige mich aufrichtig dafür, wie schlecht erzogen sie jetzt sein wird. Ich übernehme die volle Verantwortung, wenn es dazu führen wird, dass sie von der bürgerlichen Gesellschaft ausgeschlossen wird und dazu gezwungen sein wird, die Erde als Nomade zu bewandern. In Zukunft werde ich sicherstellen, dass ich alles was ich sage vorher in der Bibliothek nachlese und mit Quellen belege."_

_„Ja danke. Das wäre super."_

_„Die Probleme, die man hat, wenn man jemanden heiratet, mit dem es nie langweilig wird sind, dass sie einen nicht einmal ihren Frieden lassen können, wenn man nur versucht seiner Tochter sein Lieblingshobby beizubringen. Komm her ich zeige dir wie man Mosaik Origami macht. Davon hat deine Mutter nämlich keine Ahnung. Ich habe erst einen Artikel von einem Astrophysiker gelesen, der vorgeschlagen hat, diese Technik zu verwenden, um große Membranen auf Satelliten anzubringen."_

Hermine faltete Origami Kraniche, bis sich ihre Fingerspitzen wund anfühlten. Dann arrangierte sie sie auf dem Boden, sodass sie mit ihren Flügeln ausgestreckt dastanden.

Die Zeitung hatte nicht die ideale Papierdicke für Origami, aber es war etwas, das sie tun konnte. Hermine hatte schon so lange nichts mehr zu tun gehabt.

Es war sehr schade, dass japanische Mythologie nicht echte Magie war. Sie würde hunderttausende Kraniche falten, wenn es ihr nur ein bisschen Glück bringen würde.

Sie sammelte alle Kraniche auf und glättete sie. Sie ließ sie in einem ordentlichen Haufen für die Elfen liegen, damit sie sie verschwinden lassen konnten.

Sie wunderte sich wie ihre Eltern wohl gewesen waren. Was für Berufe sie hatten.

Sie hoffte, dass sie sich nicht erinnern konnte hieß, dass sie in Sicherheit waren. Dass sie sie beschützt hat, bevor der Krieg angefangen hatte.

Sie hoffte, dass sie nicht wussten, was aus ihrer Tochter geworden ist.


	13. Chapter 13

Fünf Tage später saß Hermine am Boden beim Fester und faltete, was nach ihren Zählungen der zweihundertsechsunddreißigste Papier Kranich sein musste, als sich die Tür öffnete und ein junger Mann hereinschaute. Seine Augen wanderten durch das Zimmer und als sie auf Hermine landeten, kam er schnell herein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Sein Ausdruck schien gerissen und er schaute sie an.

Er schien gehetzt.

Er war breit gebaut mit dunklen Haaren und einem kantigen Gesicht. Er trug formelle dunkelblaue Festgewänder. Er hatte dichte Bartstoppel über sein Gesicht verteilt.

Hermines instinktive Reaktion, als sie ihn erblickte, war pure Angst.

Sie erstarrte, als ob sie gelähmt war und starrte ihn nur an.

Sie konnte nirgendwo hinrennen. Sie konnte noch nicht mal schreien.

Sie hatte noch nie daran gedacht, dass ein Fremder einfach in ihr Zimmer kommen könnte.

Er stoppte kurz als er auf sie zukam und ihren Ausdruck wahrnahm.

„Du erinnerst dich nicht an mich.", sagte er mit einem überraschten Unterton. Es schwang eine Spur von Beleidigung in seinen Worten mit.

Hermine sah ihn hoffnungslos an und versuchte zu erraten, wer er war. Er kam ihr vage bekannt vor. Vielleicht aus der Schule? Jemanden, den sie nicht besonders gut gekannt hat.

Er kam weiter durch den Raum auf sie zu. Er war schon halb bei ihr und Hermines Hände fingen das krampfen an, als sie Schwierigkeiten hatte zu überlegen, was sie als tun sollte. Wenn sie wegrennen wollte, musste sie außer Hörweite gelangen oder er könnte ihr einfach befehlen zu stoppen. Vielleicht, wenn sie sich die Ohren zu hielt... aber er könnte sie einfach betäuben.

Sie konnte nicht –

Er war nur noch ein paar Schritte entfernt und sein Ausdruck wurde triumphierend.

Plötzlich war da ein lautes Plop-Geräusch und Malfoy erschien neben ihr, wie aus dem Nichts. Hermine stutze und rückte näher zu ihm, weg von dem näherkommenden Unbekannten.

Der intensive, triumphierende Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes verwandelte sich schnell in eine undurchschaubare Miene, als er Malfoy erblickte. Die Verschlagenheit seiner Körperhaltung verschwand, als er sich aufrichtete und in Hermines Zimmer umherblickte.

„Hast du dich verirrt, Montague?", fragte ihn Malfoy kühl, als er einen Schritt nach vorne ging, um sich vor Hermine zustellen.

Montague zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich schau mich nur um.", sagte er. „Ich bin neugierig geworden, als ich sie gesehen habe. Du hast ziemlich viele Sicherheitszauber auf diesem Zimmer Malfoy."

Hermines Auggen huschten zu den Wänden. Tatsächlich? Ihr war es nie aufgefallen. Es war schwierig bestimmte Zauber aufzuspüren, ohne einen Zauberstab oder ein bisschen Magie.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat sie in meine Obhut gegeben mit spezifischen Anweisungen zu ihrer Betreuung. Es ist immer gut zu wissen, wenn jemand das Zimmer unbefugt betritt.", antwortete Malfoy. Seine Stimme klang wie pures Eis.

Montague lachte. „Darf sie keine Besucher haben?"

„Nein darf sie nicht.", sagte Malfoy, er ging eine Schritt von ihr weg nach dem er ihr einen flüchtigen Blick zugeworfen hatte. „Und wenn du nur neugierig gewesen bist, hättest du mich auch einfach fragen können. Vielleicht sollten wir zur Party zurück gehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Astoria schon auf uns wartet."

Malfoy ging durch das Zimmer und wartete darauf, dass Montague ihm folgte. Montague schien sich absichtlich seine Zeit zu lassen.

Er sah sich nochmal im Zimmer um und blickte zu Hermine. Die Intensität kehrte in seine Augen zurück als er auf sie hinunter blickte mit Malfoy hinter sich.

Dann drehte er sich zu Malfoy um und folgte ihm nach draußen.

Hermine starrte die Tür, die sich hinter ihnen verschlossen hat, für einige Minuten an.

Montague.

Graham Montague?

Er ist im Inquisitionskommando gewesen. Und er ist der Kapitän von Slytherins Quidditch Team gewesen. Fred und George hatten ihn während des fünften Jahren in das Verschwinde Kabinett gesteckt.

Hermine kannte ihn kaum. Er kannte sie kaum.

Wann hatte sie ihn so gut gekannt, dass er erwartete, dass sie ihn erkannte?

Während sie nachdachte, legte Hermine das Stück Papier zu Seite, das ihre krampfenden Finger zerknüllt hatten.

Die Malfoys schmissen eine Neujahrs Party auf dem Anwesen. Sie hätte keine Ahnung davon gehabt, wenn Montague und Malfoy nicht aufgetaucht wären.

Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür, sie zögerte. Sie wollte die Leute mit eigenen Augen sehen, aber der Gedanke machte ihr auch Angst.

Wenn sie jemand entdecken würde, konnten sie mit ihr machen, was sie wollten, außer Malfoy tauchte auf, um sie zu stoppen. Ihre enorme, instinktive Erleichterung als er vorher aufgetaucht war, beunruhigte sie auf mehr Art und Weisen, wie sie wollte.

Lieber den Teufel, den du kennt, als der Teufel, den du nicht kennst.

Sie stand für mehrere Minuten hinter der Tür, bevor sie sie zögernd auf machte. Sie schlich den Flur entlang und in einen der stillgelegten Angestellten Aufgänge, sie suchte sich ihren Weg in den Hauptflügel des Hauses.

Allmählich gelangte das Geräusch eines Seitenquartetts an ihre Ohren, zusammen mit dem Summen von Stimmen. Sie stoppte und lauschte.

Musik.

Sie hatte seit Jahren keine Musik mehr gehört.

Sie stoppte und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, um die Musik in sich aufzunehmen. Sie machte ihre Augen zu und atmete im Rhythmus der Seiten.

Sie hatte vergessen, wie es sich anfühlte Musik zu hören.

Nach fünfzehn Minuten kam sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück und setzte ihren Weg fort. Sie öffnete eine Tür und spitzelte in den Gang hinaus, um zu sehen, ob die Luft rein war. Sie wollte gerade hinaus gehen, als sie das Rascheln von Stoff hörte und das Kichern einer Frau. Hermine ging schnell einen Schritt zurück und beobachtete, wie Astoria um die Ecke kam und ein Handgelenk umklammerte. Ein männliches Handgelenk, das ganz offensichtlich nicht zu Malfoy gehörte.

Hermine konnte es in der Dunkelheit nicht genau erkennen, aber die Statur des Mannes passte nicht. Breiter und kleiner. Und nicht blass oder blond genug.

Astoria lehnte sich nach hinten gegen die Wand und der Mann kam ihr näher, bis Hermine die blonde Hexe gar nicht mehr sehen konnte. Hermines Augen weiteten sich, als das Kichern in Keuchen über ging.

Sie hatte nicht – nun, es war nicht wirklich überraschend – Hermine hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet es zu sehen.

Plötzlich wurden zwei milchweiße Beine sichtbar, als sie sich um die Hüfte des Mannes schlangen und die Geräusche gingen von Keuchen in Stöhnen über.

Hermine bemerkte, wie sie seltsam fasziniert mit der Situation war, bis ihr ein entsetzlicher Gedanke kam –

Malfoy würde ihre Erinnerung finden.

Sie machte schnell einen Schritt zurück und floh die Treppen nach oben. Sie nahm einen anderen Weg zu Ballsaal.

Sie ist in der Zwischenzeit recht gut darin geworden sich im Haus zurecht zu finden. So lange sie sich nicht zu sehr beeilte und die Wände als Sicherheit hatte, konnte sie fast überall hingehen.

Im zweiten Stock war eine kleine gewundene Treppe, die auf einen balkonartige Nische führte. Hermine nahm an, dass die Party im Ballsaal stattfand.

Sie hatte gehofft, dass sie irgendwo hingehen konnte, wo sie den Gesprächen lauschen konnte, aber Astorias Flur Affäre hat ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Hermine ließ das Geschehnis nochmal vor ihrem inneren Auge abspielen. Das was sie getan hatten, war nicht überraschend, aber die Taktlosigkeit schien überzogen. Ihren Ehemann in einem Flur voller Familien Portraits zu betrügen. Selbst wenn es eine offene Ehe wäre, schien die Dreistigkeit doch unklug.

Hermine schlüpfte in die Nische, kniete sich hin und spähte über das Geländer nach unten auf die Party. Der Ballsaal war gefüllt mit Leuten, die alle ihre besten Roben trugen. Der Raum war prächtig geschmückt. Glitzernd. Die Kronleuchter waren mit Lichterketten erleuchtet und in der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Turm aus Champagner Gläsern, der so konstruiert worden war, dass er mindestens eineinhalb Meter hoch war; Champagner floss daran herunter, wie in einem endlosen, magischen Springbrunnen.

Es war eine Feier, die für die Gesellschaftsseiten gedacht war. Es gab mehrere Fotographen, die Bilder für die Morgenzeitung schossen.

Hermine sah Pius Thicknesse und noch ein paar andere wichtige Leute des Ministeriums. Es waren dutzendweise Todesser da, die Hermine wiedererkannte.

Ein Aufblitzen von blassen blonden Haaren, zog Hermines Blick auf sich und sie fand Malfoy vertieft in eine Unterhaltung mit Dolores Umbridge. Die Gefängnisdirektorin hatte ein purpurn pinkes Festgewand an, mit einem abstehendem Kragen und ein Anhänger der suggestiv auf ihrem Busen lag.

Umbridge lachte gekünstelt und berührte Malfoys Arm, während er nur mit ernster Miene dastand. Sein Blick fiel immer wieder verstohlen auf ihre Brust, auf eine Art, die wie ein Mix aus Neugierde und Unwohlsein schien.

Bevor sie die Interaktion weiter beobachten konnte, zog eine scharlachrote Person ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie schaute hinüber und musste noch einmal hinsehen. Da war eine Leihmutter auf der Party.

Hermines Blick huschte durch den Raum und sie stellte fest, dass neun von ihnen anwesend waren.

Sie starrte vor Verwunderung. Sie erkannte keine von ihnen wieder; sie hatten alle die Hauben auf und folgten den Zauberern wie ihre Schatten. Ihre Köpfe waren gesenkt und ihre Schultern unterwürfig nach vorne gebeugt.

Manche der Zauberer, die sie begleiteten, waren Todesser. Hermine erkannte Amycus Carrow, Mulciber und Avery. Die anderen Zauberer waren jünger. Sie glaubte, dass einer Adrian Pucey und ein anderer Marcus Flint sein konnten.

Die Leihmütter, realisierte Hermine als sie sie beobachtete, waren Status Symbole. Die vorgeführt wurden, um die Wichtigkeit einer Blutlinie zu unterstreichen.

Hermines Brust verengte sich und ihr Gesicht verzog sich, als sie zuschaute.

Die Frauen kamen sich gegenseitig nicht zu nahm. Wahrscheinlich sind die angewiesen worden, nicht umherzuwandern. Aber als zwei aneinander vorbei liefen, konnte Hermine sehen, wie sich ihre Hände für einen Moment berührten. Um eine Botschaft zu überreichen oder einfach nur um sich Trost zu spenden, Hermine konnte es von der Entfernung aus nicht genau erkennen.

Hermine hatte angenommen, dass die Leihmütter in den Häusern weggesperrt blieben, so wie sie. Das war offensichtlich eine falsche Annahme.

Hermine war der außergewöhnliche Fall. Ein Ordens Mitglied. Versteckte Erinnerungen. Blut gebundene Fesseln. Dem Hohen General überreicht. Zu Voldemort gebracht.

Es war sogar möglich, dass es den anderen Mädchen erlaubt war alleine nach draußen zu gehen. Dadurch das sie aufspürbar waren, gab es eigentlich keinen Grund, warum sie das nicht dürfen sollten.

Vielleich war es Hermine normal auch erlaubt so etwas zu tun. Obwohl sie es irgendwie bezweifelte. Wenn sie noch nicht mal Besucher haben durfte, schien es zweifelhaft, dass Malfoy sie vom Anwesen runterlassen würde.

„Eine Minute bis Mitternacht!", rief eine Hexe mit lauter gemachter, heiterer Stimme und unterbrach Hermines Gedanken. „Mach euch bereit für eure Neujahres Küsse!"

Astoria kam in den Saal zurück gehuscht. Ihre Roben waren glattgestrichen und ihre Miene unschuldig, aber sie wirkte etwas zerzaust, was für Hermine offensichtlich war. Ihr Lippenstift war leicht verwischt, sodass er nicht mehr komplett auf ihren Lippen lag. Nicht offenkundig verwischt, aber sodass die Form ihres Mundes leicht verweichlicht wurde. Ihr Ausdruck war selbstzufrieden.

Hermine beobachtete, wie Astoria sich ihren Weg zu Malfoy bahnte. Astorias Miene verwandelte sich in einen liebevollen Ausdruck als sie näherkam, man konnte jedoch noch etwas anderes in ihren Augen aufblitzen sehen.

Malfoy musterte sie genau aber seine Miene verzog sich kein bisschen. Hermine konnte Astorias Gesicht von ihrem Blickwinkel aus nicht gut erkennen.

„Zehn! Neun! Acht! Sieben!" Alle Leute fingen an den Countdown für das neue Jahr runter zu zählen.

Als die Zahlen runter gingen, steckte Malfoy seine Hand aus, sein Ausdruck noch immer undurchdringlich, und wischte mit seinem Daumen über Astorias Lippen.

Bei null lehnte er sich nach vorne und presste seine Lippen auf Astorias. Eine Kamera blitzte. Der Raum explodierte mit magischen Feuerwerken und Jubeln und das Klirren von Gläsern als die Leute anstießen.

Malfoys Lippen waren immer noch auf Astorias gepresst aber während er seine Frau küsste, schaute er auf und über Astorias Kopf hinweg. Seine kalten grauen Augen fanden sofort Hermines Gesicht.

Hermine vergaß zu atmen.

Sie starrte zurück. Erstarrt.

Ihr Magen verdrehte sich. Ihr Herz fing so stark das Klopfen an, bis sie es in ihren Ohren hören konnte. Sie fröstelte. Sie hatte da Gefühl, als ob sie sich zurückziehen sollte, aber sie war gefangen, als ob sie von dem kalten Silber an Ort und Stelle festgehalten wurde.

Er starrte weiter zu ihr nach oben, bis Astoria den Kuss beendete und sich wegdrehte. Er ließ seine Augen sinken und ein falsches, vornehmes Lächeln zog sich über seine Lippen, als er sich im Saal umschaute, er klatschte ohne Begeisterung für ein paar Sekunden, bevor er sich eine Champagner Flöte von einem schwebendem Tablett schnappte.

Er kippte sie runter, als ob es Wasser war.

Hermine ließ sich zurücksinken und legte sich ihre Hände auf die Brust, um ihr Herz dazu zu bringen langsamer zu schlagen.

Die Party dauerte Stunden. Hermine beobachtete die sozialen Interaktionen genau. Sie hielt Ausschau nach Zeichen von Spannung und Verbündnissen. Sie versuchte die soziale Rangordnung herauszufinden, um zu verstehen, was vom Tagespropheten nicht berichtet wurde.

Sie erblickte Graham Montague im Getümmel und beobachtete ihn für eine Weile, sie versuchte herauszufinden, ob ihr irgendetwas bekannt vorkam. Er schien ihr völlig fremd.

Malfoy mischte sich nicht unter die Leute. Er stand da und ließ die Leute zu sich kommen. Es wurde immer offensichtlicher für Hermine, welche Leute wussten, dass er der Hohe General war und welche nicht. Die Art und Weise, wie die jungen Todesser auf ihn zu gingen, hatte etwas von Ehrfurcht und Vorsicht. Ältere Todesser, wie Mulciber oder Nott Sr und Yaxley bedachten ihn eher mit einer Mischung aus Achtung und Verbitterung.

Und für andere wiederum, die vermutlich nicht wussten, warum Malfoy so vorsichtig von anderen Todessern behandelt wurde, schien der Respekt fast ansteckend zu sein.

Es war fast vier Uhr morgen, als der letzte Gast ging.

Hermine machte sich vorsichtig auf den Weg zurück in ihr Zimmer. Sie wollte nicht wieder auf Astoria treffen oder auf irgendwelche Nachzügler. Als sie den Flur erreichte, der zu ihrem Zimmer führte, spitzelte sie um die Ecke und fand Malfoy der auf sie wartete.

Er schaute zu ihr rüber und sah sie sofort. „Hattest du Spaß?"

Sie zögerte für einige Sekunden, bevor sie um die Ecke lief und auf ihn zuging, sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es war interessanter, als immer nur drüber zu lesen.", sagte sie.

Er schnaubte.

„Worte, von denen ich gedacht hätte, dass sie nie aus deinem Mund kommen würden.", sagte er. Dann starrte er sie mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an.

„Warum ist Montague an dir interessiert?" Er hob eine Augenbraue an.

Hermine blickte zu ihm auf. Natürlich war er deshalb hier.

Sie war überrascht, warum er sie fragte. Er hatte, wie sie bemerkte einen Zeitplan für ihre Legilimentik Sitzungen. So ungefähr alle zehn Tage. Die letzte Sitzung hat er ausfallen lassen und hat sie Voldemort überlassen, aber sie hatte erwartet, dass er im Laufe des nächsten Tages auftauchen würde.

„Ich weiß nicht.", sagte sie. „Ich hab ihn in der Schule kaum gekannt."

Neugierde blitzte in Malfoys Augen auf.

„Tatsächlich? Wie faszinierend.", sagte er mit einem belustigtem Tonfall. „Du bist voller Überraschungen."

Hermine verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Sagst du das zu jedem Mädchen?", fragte sie mit einem sarkastisch süßem Tonfall. Er blickte sie schnell zu ihr und lachte in sich hinein.

„Geh ins Bett Schlammblut."

Trotz der Formulierung hörte es sich nicht wie ein Befehl an. Hermine starrte ihn noch für einen Moment länger an, bevor sie trotzdem in ihr Zimmer lief.

Er stand immer noch im Flur, als sie die Tür hinter sich zuzog.

Die Zeitung am nächsten Morgen, hatte ein Bild von Malfoy und Astoria auf dem Titelblatt. Es hielt den Moment fest, als Malfoy seine Hand ausgestreckt hat, um mit seinem Daumen über Astorias Lippen zu wischen und sich dann nach vorne gelehnt und sie geküsst hat, Feuerwerke und Luftschlangen, explodierten hinter ihnen.

Es sah süß, romantisch und intim aus.

Auf der nächsten Seite war ein Bild des Hohen Generals, wie er mehrere Leute in Frankreich umbrachte. Das eine Mädchen kam ihr vage bekannt vor. Hermine glaubte, dass sie Hogwarts eventuell während des Trimagischen Turniers besucht hatte.

Hermine war nicht aufgefallen, dass Malfoy Anfang dieser Woche das Land verlasse hatte.

Hermine faltete das Bild von Malfoy und Astoria zu einem Fischgräten Mosaik und machte sich einen Spaß daraus, Malfoy und Astoria immer wieder zueinander hin und voneinander weg hüpfen zu lassen.

Sie zerriss das Bild den Hohen Generals in dünne Streifen und flocht sie zu einem Untersetzer. In einem anderen Leben überlegte sie sich, hätte es ihr vermutlich Spaß gemacht, komplizierte Muster für Kuchen zu designen.

Sie stand auf und fing ihre Trainings Routine an.

Sie wurde immer fitter, was zufriedenstellend, jedoch hauptsächlich unnötig war. Es machte nicht wirklich einen Unterschied wie hart sie zuschlagen konnte, wenn sie nicht mal dazu in der Lage war, ihre Faust in Malfoys Gesicht zu schlagen. Ihre Ausdauer brachte ihr nichts, wenn sie jedes Mal eine Panik Attacke bekam, sobald sie ihre Hand von der Hecke nahm und versuchte sich mit einer Geschwindigkeit zu bewegen, die schneller als Zeitlupe war.

Malfoy kam am späten Nachmittag, um durch ihre Erinnerungen zu gehen. Er schien nichts besonders Interessantes in ihren kürzlichen Erinnerungen zu finden. Er reagierte nicht mal, als er die Erinnerung fand, wo Astoria mit jemandem auf dem Gang vögelte. Die Portraits hatten es ihm wahrscheinlich schon gesagt. Aller damit fertig war durch ihre Erinnerungen zu gehen, richtete er sich auf.

Hermine blinzelte das Kopfweh weg, setzte sich auf und schaute ihn an.

„Ich werde ein letztes Fläschchen des Trankes morgen schicken lassen.", sagte er.

Hermine nickte. Er sagte nichts anderes, er drehte sich um und ging.

Diesen Abend legte sich Hermine einen genauen Plan für den nächsten Tag zurecht. Wenn es tatsächlich ihre letzte Dosis war, gab es einige Dinge, die sie versuchen wollte, solange die Wirkung anhielt.

Am nächsten Morgen las sie nicht die Zeitung. Sie schütte den Trank runter, bevor sie zögern oder sich vor den Entzugserscheinungen, die sie später bekommen würde, fürchten konnte. Dann ging sie mit kalter Entschlossenheit aus dem Zimmer.

Ihr erstes Ziel war der Südflügel des Anwesens. Der einzige Teil des Hauses, den sie noch nicht erkundet hatte. Sie fing auf dem obersten Stockwerk an und arbeitete sich ihren Weg nach unten. Es war eher unwahrscheinlich, dass sie hier auf jemanden treffen würde.

Als sie im Erdgeschoss ankam, spürte sie, wie die Luft eine kalte Veränderung annahm, die sie sogar mit der dämpfenden Wirkung des Trankes wahrnehmen konnte. Die Haare in ihrem Nacken stellten sich auf und sie brach in kalten Schweiß aus.

Dunkle Magie.

Sie war so dick in der Luft, dass sie sie fast schmecken konnte.

Sie erstarrte für einige Minuten auf der Treppe, um abzuwägen.

Hermines Instinkte schrien danach sich umzudrehen und abzuhauen. Aber sie wurden von dem Trank unterdrückt.

Ihre Neugierde allerdings nicht.

Sie ging die letzten paar Stufen nach unten und ging in die Richtung, aus der das Gefühl kam. Eine Tür war nur angelehnt. Sie spitzelte in den Raum. Es war ein großes Zeichenzimmer. Komplett leer. Keine Möbel. Keine Wandbehänge. Keine Portraits an den Wänden. Es schien sogar so, als ob die Tapete abgezogen wurde.

Es gab nichts in dem Zimmer außer ein Großer Käfig, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand.

Die dunkle Magie, die in dem Zimmer hing, schien sich hauptsächlich auf den Käfig zu konzentrieren.

Leute sind in diesem Zimmer gestorben. Viele Leute. Langsam.

Hermines Gedanken fingen automatisch an die dunklen Rituale zu sortieren, von denen sie wusste, die eine so festsitzende Präsenz von dunkler Magie hervorrufen konnten.

Die Magie hat wahrscheinlich einige der Linien des Anwesens verdorben.

Als sie näher herantrat, sah sie, dass der Käfig in den Stein eingelassen war. Sodass man ihn nicht entfernen konnte außer das Fundament des Anwesens würde herausgerissen werden und selbst das war wahrscheinlich noch nicht genug.

Nur in der Nähe des Käfigs zu stehen, erzeugte einen eisenartigen Geschmack wie Blut in ihrem Mund.

Sie untersuchte den Käfig vorsichtig.

Er war ungefähr drei Zentimeter niedriger als sie. Er war wahrscheinlich genau ein Meter fünfzig groß und einen Meter breit. Groß genug, damit ein Gefangener darin kauern oder gebückt stehen konnte.

Sie fragte sich wie viele Leute wohl schon darin festgehalten wurden.

Ein Geräusch unterbrach sie. Sie drehte sich um und fand Malfoy in der Tür, wie er sie irritiert, fast wütend anstarrte.

„Natürlich würde dir der Verstand dafür fehlen hier nicht rein zu gehen.", sagte er mit einem harten Unterton, als er auf sie zukam.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermine drehte sich gelassen zu Malfoy um. Sie war der Meinung, dass sie selbst ohne den Trank, nicht besonders verunsichert wäre. Sie schaute ihn an als er auf sie zu kam. Sie ist zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass er weder die Erlaubnis noch die Tendenz dazu hatte ihr weh zu tun.

Selbst wenn er nicht so zwingend ihre Gedanken durchsuchen musste, hatte Stroud ihm vermutlich genau erklärt, warum es nicht zu empfehlen war, sie psychisch zu brechen.

„Hältst du dir viele Leute in Käfigen?", fragte sie.

Er starrte sie an. Sein Gesicht war leicht blass und seine Augen waren dunkel und verhärtet vor Wut, er konnte sich kaum unter Kontrolle halten. Sie konnte es spüren, wie sie sich um ihn wand.

Ihr wurde bewusst, dass wenn sie versuchen wollte, in dazu zu bringen sie zu töten, dann war dies vermutlich der perfekte Moment dafür. Er war umgeben von der verderbenden, abhängig machenden, dunklen Magie des Raumes. Sie konnte spüren, wie sie in sie kroch, als sie dastand und ihn ansah. Man konnte leicht in Rage geraten, in so einer Umgebung.

Malfoys Lippen pressten sich zu einer geraden Linie zusammen und sie konnte sehen, wie sich sein Kiefer anspannte. Da war so viel mehr unter seiner endlosen Kälte. Eine schlummernde Wut köchelte und brodelte direkt unter der Oberfläche.

Das Zeichenzimmer hatte einen starken Einfluss auf ihn. Eine einfache Provokation und er würde vielleicht die Kontrolle verlieren. Sie fragte sich wie sie vorgehen sollte.

Er lächelte sie spöttisch an.

„Du bist die Einzige, die ich im Käfig halte, Schlammblut.", sagte er. Sein Ausdruck wurde plötzlich wieder undurchsichtig, die Wut schien wieder zurück gedrängt worden zu sein. „Ist dir das noch nicht bewusst gewesen?"

Hermines Lippen verzogen sich. Malfoy sah sich im Zimmer um; sein Gesicht war angespannt, aber er grinste auf sie herab.

„Das ist der Teil des Hauses, der meinem Vater gehört.", sagte er.

Hermine blickte sich schnell um, sie erwartete fast, dass Lucius Malfoy einfach irgendwo auftauchen würde, mit einem verrücken Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, wie seine ehemalige Schwägerin.

„Zu deinem Glück,", fuhr Malfoy fort, „ist er seit Ende des Krieges im Ausland. Ich will hoffen, dass er dich nicht auf grausame Art und Weise foltern und verfluchen würde, aber ich muss zugeben, ich würde nicht darauf wetten, dass die Chancen zu deinen Gunsten stehen. Also würde ich von regelmäßigen Besuchen hier absehen. Willst du eine komplette Tour bevor wir wieder gehen? Damit du dich versichern kannst, dass nicht zufällig etwas herum liegt mit dem du mich ermorden willst?"

Er gestikulierte Richtung Tür und Hermine ging nach draußen. Er folgte dicht hinter ihr, nachdem er die Tür sorgfältig zugezogen hatte. Hermine konnte einen magischen Impuls spüren, als er sie verschloss; das Gefühl der Dunkelheit verschwand aus der Luft um sie herum. Die Tür war mit vielen Schutzzaubern belegt. Hermine wurde klar, dass dies wahrscheinlich einer der unzähligen Zimmer war, die sie nicht beteten sollte. Sie fragte sich, ob die anderen Zimmer, von denen er sie fernhielt, genauso verseucht mit dunkler Magie waren.

„Astoria hat mir nicht gesagt, dass ich irgendwo nicht hingehen soll. Also bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass ich das ganze Anwesen erkunden darf.", sagte sie.

„Ich bin mir sicher sie wäre begeistert davon, wenn du ein tragisches Ende finden würdest. Wenn wir mal die Demütigung durch deine bloße Existenz beiseitelassen, würde es vermutlich auch mit meinem Untergang einhergehen. Dann würde sie eine wohlhabende Witwe sein und sie könnte noch öffentlicher all ihren geschmacklosen Affären nachgehen, als sie es jetzt eh schon tut.", sagte Malfoy unberührt.

Hermine schaute zu ihm auf.

„Und stört dich das nicht?"

Er blickte mit einer kalten Miene zu Hermine.

„Mir wurde befohlen sie zu heiraten und deshalb habe ich sie geheiratet. Mir wurde nie befohlen, dass ich mich sorgen sollte.", sagte er.

„Du hörst dich so versklavt an, wie ich es bin.", sagte sie mit einem spöttischen Unterton.

Malfoy stoppte mitten im Gang, drehte sich langsam zu ihr um und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er betrachtete sie für einige Sekunden und Hermine stoppte ebenfalls, um zu ihm zurück zu starren.

„Versucht du mich zu provozieren oder mein Vertrauen zu gewinnen, Schlammblut? Wie unglaublich gewagt von dir."

Hermine beobachtete sein Gesicht für einige Momente, bevor sie selbst eine Augenbraue nach oben zog. „Du hast doch selbst schon daran gedacht, sonst wärst du jetzt gekränkt gewesen.", sagte sie.

Er studierte ihr Gesicht für einige Momente, bevor sich langsam ein Lächeln über seine Lippen zog. „Du wirkst fast wieder wie ein Gryffindor."

„Ich war schon immer ein Gryffindor.", antwortete sie.

Seine Augen blitzten leicht auf.

„Das ist wahr. Ich nehme an das bist du.", sagte er.

Der Moment zog sich. Sie schauten sich nur gegenseitig an. Hermines Augen verengten sich, als sie versuchte ihn einzuschätzen.

Es schien unmöglich, dass er gerade mal vierundzwanzig Jahre alt war. Niemand so junges sollte eine solch eiskalte Wut in seinen Augen haben. Hermine hat viele Gesichter gesehen, die von Krieg gezeichnet waren, aber Malfoys war einzigartig. Er war so kontrolliert verschlossen, aber in seinen Augen herrschte ein Sturm; sie sahen aus, als ob sie die Kraft des Meeres in sich hatten.

Wie viele Leute hat er umgebracht? Leute, die er kannte, Leute, die er nicht kannte; nichts davon schien ihn zu stören. Sein Gesicht wurde nicht von Besorgnis gezeichnet; jung und gleichgültig. Sie konnte jedoch den Krieg in seinen Augen sehen. All die Tode, die er verursacht hat, als ob das Graue in ihnen Geister wären.

Ginny. Er hat Ginny umgebracht. Poppy Pomfrey, sie ist die erste gewesen, die Hermine im Heilen unterrichtet hatte. Neville, Hermines erster Freund in der Zauberwelt. Moody.

Malfoy hat jeden umgebracht, der nach dem Krieg noch übrig war. Er hat den Orden des Phoenix ausgelöscht.

Sogar mit dem Einfluss des Trankes, konnte sie dem Hass und der Wut nicht entkommen, die sie für ihn empfand. Sie hasste ihn nicht nur emotional. Die Wut über alles, was er zerstört hat, war ein Konstrukt in ihren Gedanken. Er verdiente es zutiefst zu leiden, für all das was er getan hat. Sie musste keine Emotionen haben, um das zu glauben.

Sein Leben schien bizarrer Weise leer von allem zufriedenstellendem. Was trieb ihn an?

Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um ihn anzustacheln, aber hielt sich dann doch zurück. Sie musste vorsichtig vorgehen. Sie wollte mehr darüber nachdenken.

Er grinste, als er sah, wie sich ihr Mund wieder schloss.

„Stellst du dir eine psychologisches Bild von mir zusammen?", fragte er.

Hermine verzog ihren Mund zu einem schwachen Lächeln.

„Ja", sagte sie.

„Ich freu mich schon darauf es zu sehen.", sagte er und drehte sich um, um den Gang weiter hinunter zu laufen.

Sie seufzte und schaute ihm nach.

Plötzlich hörte man das Klappern von Absätzen und Astoria kam um die Ecke gelaufen. Als sie Hermine und Malfoy erblickte, verengten sich ihre Augen und ihre Lippen pressten sich zusammen.

„Werden wir jetzt alle gesellig?", fragte Astoria mit bittersüßer Stimme.

„Nur eine Tour durch das Anwesen.", sagte Malfoy gekünstelt, Astorias Gesicht wurde leicht blass. „Die Tür des Zeichenzimmers im Südflügel stand offen."

„Wahrscheinlich haben die Hauselfen sie offengelassen.", sagte Astoria steif.

„Tatsächlich.", sagte er mit einem Grinsen. „Ohne Zweifel waren es die Hauselfen."

„Ich dachte du hättest heute Geschäfte zu erledigen.", sagte Astoria und änderte einfach das Thema. „Du hast gesagt, dass dein Tag ziemlich voll ist, als ich dich gefragt hab, ob du bei der Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung heute Nachmittag vorbeischauen kannst und dennoch bist du hier und gibst eine ‚Tour durch das Anwesen'."

Hermine stand unschlüssig zwischen Malfoy und Astoria. Da war etwas extrem Instabiles an Malfoys Frau und Hermine war darauf bedacht nicht ihre Aufmerksamkeit – oder Wut – auf sich zu ziehen. Sie konnte sich jedoch auch nicht aus der angespannten Unterhaltung zurückziehen, ohne es offensichtlich zu machen.

Sie blieb einfach still, und beobachtete das Szenario aufmerksam, während sie versuchte unauffällig zu sein. Die Worte trieften nur so von gegenseitiger Abneigung. Astoria kochte fast vor verschleiertem Groll, ihr Zähne waren leicht zu sehen als sie zu ihrem Ehemann nach oben schaute.

„Der Dunkle Lord war sehr spezifisch darüber, dass das Schlammblut Vorrang über alles hat.", sagte Malfoy mit einem kalten Ausdruck.

Astoria stieß schrilles, hysterisches Lachen aus.

„Mein Gott ich wusste nicht, das Nachkommen so wichtig sind.", sagte sie und blickte auf Hermines Bauch.

„Es sind die Anweisungen des Dunklen Lords, die die wichtig sind.", sagte Malfoy, er schien langsam gelangweilt von der Situation. Er schaute seine Frau nicht mal an, Hermine realisierte, dass er über Astorias Kopf hinweg in einen Spiegel schaute, indem er sich selbst und Hermine sehen konnte. „Wenn er mich gefragt hätte, Flubberwürmer zu züchten, würde ich es mit der gleichen Hingabe tun."

Hermine hätte beinahe geschnaubt.

„Mir ist bis jetzt nicht aufgefallen, dass die anderen Zuchtstuten so viel Hingabe benötigen. Du lässt nicht mal jemanden in ihre Nähe. Es ist so als ob du sie horten würdest.", erwiderte Astoria schnippisch.

Malfoy lachte in sich hinein und ein boshaftes Glitzern erschien in seinen Augen, als sie auf Astorias Gesicht herabschauten. Ein Blitz der Unsicherheit flackerte in Astorias Augen auf, als ob sie von der uneingeschränkten Aufmerksamkeit, die ihr Mannes ihr plötzlich entgegenbrachte, überrascht worden wäre.

„Ich dachte, du hattest es deutlich gemacht, dass du sie nicht sehen willst, Astoria. Ist das nicht richtig?", sagte Malfoy, sein Ton war leicht – fast schmeichelnd – aber es lag ein frostiger Unterton darin. „Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich sie mit mir rumzeigen würde? Soll ich sie mit zur Oper nehmen? Vielleicht könnte sie mit uns auf das Titelblatt des Tagespropheten nächstes Jahr an Silvester? Die ganze Welt weiß schon, dass sie mir gehört. Willst du das ich es nochmal wiederhole?"

Astoria wurde sichtlich blasser und schaute mit versteckter Abscheu zu Hermine.

„Mir ist es egal was du mit ihr machst.", stieß Astoria wütend hervor, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte in die andere Richtung davon.

Die Instabilität in der Luft löste sich mit dem leiser werdenden Geräusch ihrer Schritte auf. Malfoy sah Astoria mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck hinterher. Er drehte um und richtete seinen Finsteren Blick auf Hermine.

„Du hast meine Frau verärgert, Schlammblut.", sagte er.

Hermine schaute zu ihm auf. Es schien fast so, als ob er eine Entschuldigung erwartete.

„Meine bloße Existenz verärgert sie.", antwortete sie ungerührt. Sie schaute ihm in die Augen. „Wenn es dich so sehr ‚stört', gibt es eine ganz einfache Lösung dafür."

Er schnaubte und schaute sie von oben bis unten an.

„Der Trank hat wirklich eine interessante Wirkung auf dich.", sagte er. Er sah sie so unverwandt an, als ober er sie in seinen Erinnerungen verankern würde.

Die begegnete ruhig seinem Blick. Sie wünschte sich, dass sie so ruhig bleiben könnte ohne sich so betäubt zu fühlen. Es gab so viele Dinge an ihm, die sie entdecken und herausfinden wollte; wenn sie nur ihre Psyche zügeln könnte und sich selbst in den Griff bekommen würde.

Das war so vieles an ihm, dass so wenig Sinn für sie ergab.

Wenn sie dem Ganzen nur näherkommen könnte.

„Es fühlt sich an, als ob ich wieder atmen kann.", sagte sie. „Als ob ich für so lange Zeit am Ertrinken war, dass ich vergessen habe, wie sich Sauerstoff anfühlt."

Sie verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Der Entzug lässt jedoch zu wünschen übrig."

Er lacht und sein Blick ließ endlich von ihrem Gesicht ab.

„Wenn ich dich nicht würgend am Boden lassen würde, würdest du vielleicht den Fehler machen und denken das ich mich sorge.", sagte er mit einem abweisendem Ton.

Hermine schaute ihn an.

„Du wirkst überraschend beunruhig darüber, dass ich so etwas denken könnte.", sagte sie und beobachtete ihn kühl.

Malfoy machte eine kurze Pause und starrte sie für einen Moment an, bevor sich langsam ein Katzen ähnliches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete. „Machen wir jetzt also mit dem Vorhaben weiter?"

Hermine kniff ihre Augen zusammen.

„Wie war der Plan nochmal? Des Südflügel erkunden, versuchen die Küche zu finden, nach Gartenschuppen oder Ställen suchen, Malfoy finden und versuchen eine Schwäche zu finden, um sie auszunutzen? Sind wir schon so weit vorangeschritten? Ziemlich effizient."

Hermine starrte ihn an. Hermine wollte wütend sein, aber der Trank unterdrückte eine solche Reaktion erfolgreich.

„Du warst letzte Nacht in meinem Kopf.", sagte sie schließlich.

„Ich hab versucht zu schlafen, aber du hast ziemlich laut nachgedacht.", sagte er in einem gelangweiltem Ton, er zupfte einen nichtexistierenden Fussel von seinen Roben und überschaute im Foyer umher, als ob er ein Innenausstatter wäre.

„Nun dann viel Spaß.", sagte er nach einem Moment. „Die Ställe sind hinter den Rosengärten auf der Südseite des Anwesens. Und der Gartenschuppen ist auf der entferntesten Seite des Heckenlabyrinths. Ich habe alles überprüfen lassen, sodass du die Heckenscheren und Mistgabeln nicht anfassen kannst. Du wirst vielleicht dazu in der Lage sein mich mit einem Zaumzeug zu erwürgen, aber ich glaube irgendwie nicht, dass du dich dazu überwinden kannst, es tatsächlich zu tun."

Er grinste auf ihre Handgelenke hinunter, bevor er sich umdrehte und die Treppen ohne ein weiteres Wort nach oben ging. Hermine stand da und schaute ihm zu wie er den Gang hinunter verschwand und schaute sich dann um. Sie dachte über ihn nach, während sie ihren nächsten Schachzug plante.

Er hat ihre Gedanken die Nacht zuvor gelesen. Es war nicht wirklich überraschend, aber es ließ alles was sie tat, schrecklich nutzlos erscheinen. Er musste nicht einmal warten, um Legilimentik auszuüben; er konnte einfach ihre Pläne aus ihren vordersten Gedanken auflesen.

Sie ging in ihr Zimmer zurück und zog ihren Mantel und ihre Stiefel an. Als sie das Haus über die Veranda verließ, fing sie an Gedanklich in zweier Schritten nach oben zu zählen.

Zwei, vier, sechs, acht, zehn, zwölf, ...

Während sie zählte ließ sie ihre Gedanken träge umherirren.

Draco Malfoy war ein Rätsel. Da waren so viele Widersprüche, die unter seiner kalten Oberfläche umherschwammen. Was waren seine Ziele?

Zweiundzwanzig, vierundzwanzig, sechsundzwanzig, achtundzwanzig, ...

Er schien sich immer mehr Macht zusammenzusammeln, ohne einen bestimmten Gebrauch dafür zu haben.

Sie wusste, dass er an Befehle gebunden war, die er nicht missachten konnte. Astoria heiraten, seine Blutlinie mit Halb-Blütern zu besudeln, Hermine unter dauerhafter Beobachtung zu behalten...

Er folgte Voldemorts Befehlen mit voller Hingabe, obwohl er keinen offensichtlichen Gefallen daran fand.

Es sprang für ihn dabei heraus? Was trieb ihn an? Seine Macht und sein Status schienen unwichtig. Er schien nicht mehr Vorteile daraus zu ziehen, wie er es nicht auch als ein mittelständiger Todesser getan hätte.

Sechsundsechzig, achtundsechzig, siebzig, zweiundsiebzig, ...

Natürlich übersah Hermine vielleicht etwas. Er verschwand für mehrere Tage irgendwo hin und sie hatte keine Ahnung was er machte. Es konnte unzählige Dinge geben, die er machte, von denen sie keine Ahnung hatte.

Da war etwas, dass sie übersah. Ein Detail, von dem sie das Gefühl hatte, dass sie es unterbewusst wusste aber es einfach nicht fest machen konnte. Irgendetwas... irgendetwas. Wie ein Puzzle, das sie zusammensetzte, gebaut aus den widersprüchlichen Informationen, die sie in ihren Gedanken zusammengetragen hatte.

Einhundertzweiunddreißig. Einhundertvierunddreißig. Einhundertsechsunddreißig.

Sie fühle, wie etwas im hinteren Teil ihrer Gedanken aufbrach und eine Seite eines stark abgenutzten Notizbuches voller handschriftlicher Notizen erschien vor ihren Augen.

_„Ein Krieg ist das Leben des Menschen gegen die Bosheit des Menschen. Die Klugheit führt ihn, indem sie sich der Kriegslisten, hinsichtlich ihres Vorhabens, bedient. Nie tut sie das, was sie vorgibt, sondern zielt nur, um zu täuschen. Mit Geschicklichkeit macht sie Luftstreiche; dann aber führt sie in der Wirklichkeit etwas Unerwartetes aus, stets darauf bedacht ihr Spiel zu verbergen. Eine Absicht läßt sie erblicken, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Gegners dahin zu ziehen, kehrt ihr aber gleich wieder den Rücken und siegt durch das, woran Keiner gedacht. Jedoch kommt ihr andrerseits ein durchdringender Scharfsinn durch seine Aufmerksamkeit zuvor und belauert sie mit schlauer Überlegung: stets versteht er das Gegenteil von dem, was man ihm zu verstehen gibt, und erkennt sogleich jedes falsche Miene machen. Die erste Absicht läßt er immer vorüber gehen, wartet auf die zweite, ja auf die dritte. Indem jetzt die Verstellung ihre Künste erkannt sieht, steigert sie sich noch höher und versucht nunmehr durch die Wahrheit selbst zu täuschen: sie ändert ihr Spiel, um ihre List zu ändern, und lä0t das nicht Erkünstelte als erkünstelt erscheinen, indem sie so ihren Betrug auf vollkommenste Aufrichtigkeit gründet. Aber die beobachtende Schlauheit ist auf ihrem Posten, strengt ihren Scharfblick an und entdeckt die in Licht gehüllte Finsterniß: sie entziffert jenes Vorhaben, welches je aufrichtiger, desto trügerischer war. Auf solche Weise kämpft die Arglist des Python gegen den Glanz der durchdringenden Strahlen Apollo's."_

Hermine stoppte und wunderte sich wo die Worte herkamen. Sie erkannte das Buch nicht wieder. Sie hatte die Worte auswendig gelernt. Sobald sie die Worte in ihrer Erinnerung gesehen hatte, erinnerte sie sich daran, sie auswendig gelernt zu haben.

Das Leben des Menschen gegen die Bosheit des Menschen.

Sie sagte sich die Worte ein paar Mal selbst vor.

Dann fing sie an immer jede dritte Zahl zu zählen, als sie weiter in die Richtung durch das Labyrinth ging, in der laut Malfoy der Gartenschuppen lag.

Der Tag verstrich nutzlos, gefüllt mit weiterem Zählen. Sie konnte nichts Nützliches während ihrer letzten Erkundungstour des Malfoy Anwesens finden.

Der Gartenschuppen, zu dem Malfoy ihr den Weg erklärt hatte, war zugesperrt.

Sie fand heraus, dass Malfoy einen Stall mit geflügelten Pferden hatte; gigantische Abraxaner, Granianer und Aethons. Alle starrten zu ihr herunter durch die verriegelten Stalltüren und stampften mit den Hufen, als sie näherkam.

Ein anmutiger Granianer, war der Einzige der nicht zurückwich, als Hermine näherkam. Er bewegte seine qualmenden Flügel und streckte seine Nase durch die Stäbe, er wieherte und streckte seinen Kopf in Hermines Richtung.

Hermine streichelte leicht seine samtigen Nüstern uns spürte die Wärme seines Atems auf ihrer Hand. Wenn ihr Verstand nicht betäubt gewesen wäre, hätte sie wahrscheinlich geweint, bei der Realisierung, dass das Pferd die erste warme und sanfte Berührung ist, die sie seit Jahren bekommen hat.

Sie stand für einige Minuten da, streichelte den Kopf des Pferde und das Kinn, während es an ihren Roben schnupperte, in der Hoffnung, dass es vielleicht einen Apfel oder eine Karotte darin finden würde. Als es feststellte, dass Hermine nichts im Angebot hatte, zog es seinen schmalen Kopf zurück hinter die Stäbe und ignorierte sie.

Hermine blieb länger dort, als sie hätte müssen.

Hermine ging zu den Wegen zurück und fand den Eingang zu Malfoy Anwesen. Große Eisen geschmiedete Tore, die geschlossen waren und sich nicht von Hermine öffnen ließen. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, was sie getan hätte, wenn sie sich geöffnet hätten.

Sie wanderte auf so viel wie möglich des Anwesens umher.

Sie fand den Familien Friedhof. Unzählige Grabsteine und Mausoleen vergraben unter Schnee. Die Malfoy Familie war sehr alt.

Nur ein Mausoleum war sorgfältig vom Schnee befreit. Auf jeder Seite der Tür blühten verzauberte gelbe Narzissen. Hermine las die Wörter, die in den Marmor gemeißelt waren.

Narcissa Black Malfoy. Geliebte Ehefrau und Mutter. Astra inclinant, sed non obligant.

Ein großer Grabstein von Bellatrix Lestrange war ganz in der Nähe. Das Wappen der Black Familie schmücke den Marmor. Toujours Pur.

Hermine verlies den Friedhof wieder und erkundete weiter das Anwesen. Es fühlte sich endlos an. Isoliert. Ununterbrochene schneebedeckte Hügel, soweit das Auge reichte, blendend weiß unter dem blauen Himmel. Als es dunkel wurde, streifte Hermine weiter herum, sie schaute nach oben in die Sternen Konstellationen, bis sie merkte wie die Wirkung des Trankes langsam nachließ.

Ihr ging es so schlecht am nächsten Morgen, dass sie dachte sie müsste sterben. Sie übergab sich auf den Boden neben ihrem Bett und sie brauchte Stunden, um sich endlich ins Badezimmer zu schleppen. Wie wusste nicht, ob sie immun gegen den Trank werden konnte, aber sie glaubte nicht, dass es möglich war es weiter zu überleben, um es raus zu finden. Selbst wenn ihn Malfoy noch einmal schicken sollte, bezweifelte sie es, dass sie dazu in der Lage sein würde, sich noch einmal dazu zu überwinden ihn zu nehmen.

Sie war zwei Tage lang krank, gegen das Fenster gelehnt, als sie zitterte und den Trank aus ihrem System schwitzte. Sie grübelte wieder und wieder über Malfoy und das Zeichenzimmer im Südflügel nach, als sie nicht mehr zu fiebrig war, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. In der zweiten Nacht träumte sie von Ginny.

* * *

_Sie saß zusammengekauert neben einem Bett und weinte leise. Sie sah erschrocken zu Hermine auf, als sie ins Zimmer kam. Ginnys Gesicht war vor Qual verzogen, als sie sich umdrehte und Hermine erblickte, ihre Brust bebte und sie zog schnelle, abgehackte Atemzüge durch ihren offenen Mund. Sogar ihre roten Haare waren ganz nass von den Tränen._

_Als Hermine auf Ginny zuging, rutschten ihre Haare zurück und entblößten eine grausame, lange Narbe, die sich von der Stirn bis zum Kinn über ihre eine Gesichtshälfte zog._

_„Ginny", sagte Hermine. „Ginny, was ist los? Was ist passiert?"_

_„Ich weiß nicht – ", Ginny zwang die Worte heraus und fing noch mehr das Weinen an._

_Hermine kniete sich neben ihre Freundin und umarmte sie._

_„Oh Gott Hermine – " Ginny schnappte nach Luft. „Ich weiß nicht wie – "_

_Ginny unterbrach sich, als sie nach Atem rang. Erstickende, schnappende Laute kamen aus ihrem Mund als sie gegen ihre spastische Lunge ankämpfte. „Es ist alles gut. Atme. Du musst atmen. Dann erzähl mir was los ist und ich werde dir helfen.", versprach Hermine ihr, als sie mit ihre Hände langsam Ginnys Rücken rauf und runter strich. „Atme einfach. Einatmen bis vier. Und kurz die Luft anhalten und dann durch die Nase wieder aus bis sechs. Ganz langsam. Ich atme mit dir. Okay? Komm atme mit mir. Ich bin für sich da."_

_Ginny weinte nur noch mehr._

_„Es ist okay.", wiederholte Hermine, als sie anfing demonstrativ tief Luft holte, damit Ginny es nachmachen konnte. Sie hielt Ginny fest im Arm, sodass sie Hermines Atemzüge spüren konnte als unterbewussten Anhaltspunkt._

_Ginny weinte noch für einige Minuten weiter, bevor ihre Schluchzer weniger wurden und ihr Atem sich verlangsamte, und sie anfing Hermine nachzumachen._

_„Willst du mir erzählen was los ist, oder soll ich los gehen und lieber jemand anderen herbringen?", fragte Hermine, als sie sich sicher war, dass Ginny nicht weiter hyperventilierte._

_„Nein – du kannst nicht –", sagte Ginny sofort. „Oh Gott! Ich weiß nicht –"_

_Ginny fing wieder an Hermines Schulter das Weinen an._

* * *

Sie hat noch immer geweint, als Hermine aus dem Traum aufwachte.

Hermine ging die Erinnerung noch einmal in Gedanken durch.

Ginny hat fast nie geweint. Als Percy gestorben ist, hat sie Tage lang geweint, aber je weiter der Krieg voranschritt, desto mehr versiegten ihre Tränen, genauso wie die von allen anderen. Ginny hat kaum geweint, als Arthur verflucht wurde, oder als George fast gestorben war.

Hermine konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Ginny je viel geweint hat.

Hermine ging die Erinnerung immer und immer wieder in Gedanken durch, um den Zusammenhang zu verstehen.

Sie konnte sich nicht an die Narbe auf Ginnys Gesicht erinnern. In der Erinnerung schien sie schon ein paar Monate alt zu sein, aber Hermine hatte keine Erinnerung daran, wie Ginny sie bekommen hat. Es sah so aus, als ob jemand gewaltsam einen Teil von Ginnys Gesicht mit einem Messer herausgeschnitten hatte.

Hermine fragte sich, ob sie diejenige gewesen war, die sie geheilt hatte.

* * *

**Das Zitat ist aus dem Buch: Handorakel und Kunst der Weltklugheit von Baltasar Gracian.**

**Astra inclinant, sed non obligant = Die Sterne machen geneigt, aber sie zwingen nicht.**


	15. Chapter 15

Hermine hatte wieder ihren Fruchtbaren Zeitraum erreicht.

Der Tisch erschien wieder in der Mitte ihres Zimmers und sie fühlte sich resigniert beim seinem Anblick. Es hat angefangen sich unausweichlich anzufühlen.

Unausweichlich.

Hermine stellte mit einem niederschlagendem Gefühl fest, dass sie sich an ihren Käfig gewöhnte.

Malfoy würde sie über einem Tisch vergewaltigen und der Gedanke ist für sie eine Tatsache geworden. Sogar das Wort Vergewaltigung schien nicht mal mehr wirklich als Beschreibung zu passen.

Alles fing an sich –

Weniger anzufühlen.

Körperlich und psychisch, die Furcht hat angefangen weniger zu werden, als ihr Verstand sie dazu zwang sich anzupassen. Sie fühlte sich nicht mehr so, als ob ihr gleich schlecht werden würde. Ihr Herz schlug nicht mehr wie verrückt. Das Gefühl in ihrem Magen war nicht mehr so schlimm, dass sie dachte daran ersticken zu müssen.

Ihr Verstand verdrehte sich selbst in Rationalisierungen. Versuchte sich anzupassen. Damit sie überlebte.

Wenn ihre Situation besser werden würde, wäre sie weniger dazu geneigt einen Fluchtversuch zu starten. Weniger dazu geneigt Malfoy zu provozieren.

Auf wissenschaftlicher Ebene konnte sie es verstehen. Aus der Sicht einer Heilerin, konnte sie die Physiologie und Psychologie erklären. Es war unmöglich in einem dauerhaften Zustand der Angst, des Grauens, der Frucht zu bleiben. Ihr Körper konnte sich nicht in einem konstanten Zustand von Flucht oder Kampf befinden. Sie ist dazu gezwungen sich entweder anzupassen oder sie würde wahnsinnig werden. Der Trank den Malfoy ihr verabreicht hatte, hat wahrscheinlich dazu beigetragen den Vorgang zu beschleunigen.

Die Wissenschaft dahinter zu verstehen, machte ihre Erkenntnis nicht besser. Es machte es schlimmer. Sie wusste in welche Richtung ihr Verstand ging.

Sie ‚gewöhnte sich and das Anwesen'.

Der Gedanke erschütterte sie zutiefst.

Sie starre den Tisch an und wusste nicht, was sie dagegen tun könnte. Es war ja nicht so, als ob sie ihn bekämpfen konnte. Sie konnte sich nicht noch mehr widersetzten, als sie es ohnehin schon tat.

Er tat nichts um sie zu verletzten. Wenn sie dem ganzen mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken würde – sich davon abhalten würde mit den Gedanken wo anders zu sein – würde es alles eher schlimmer als besser machen.

Sie musste abhauen. Das war alles was sie tut musste. Sie musste einen Weg finden. Kein Käfig war perfekt. Niemand war perfekt. Es musste etwas an Malfoy geben, das sie benutzen konnte. Sie musste nur rausfinden was es war.

Sie musste. Sie musste.

Sie sagte sich diesen Ansatz immer und immer vor, als sie durch das Zimmer lief und sich über den Tisch beugte. Füße auseinander.

Denk nicht darüber nach, sagte sie zu sich selbst. Schlimmere Dinge würden passieren, wenn sie sich darüber nachdenken lassen würde.

„Ich werde abhauen.", versprach sie sich selber. „Ich werde irgendwo hingehen, wo sie Leute nett und freundlich sind und wo ich frei bin."

Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und sagte sich dieses Versprechen immer und immer wieder vor, bis sie hörte wie die Tür aufging.

Sie beobachtete, wie die Tage im Januar an ihr vorbeizogen.

Malfoy kam für fünf Tage zu ihr. Am sechsten Tag erschien er wortlos und untersuchte ihre Erinnerungen. Er schien beschäftigt zu sein.

Sie war auf sich alleine gestellt.

Sie faltete Origami. Sie erkundete das Haus. Sie erkundete die Ländlichkeiten. Sie las die Zeitung.

Die Berichte über Kriegsgeschehnisse wurden immer weniger. Die öffentliche Faszination über die Leihmütter nahm langsam einen Großteil der Gesellschaftsseiten ein. Sie tauchen immer regelmäßiger auch in der Öffentlichkeit auf; trotteten nebenher, wurden mit in die Oper genommen; sie wurden behandelt, als ob sie exotische Haustiere wären. Die Bilder der Mädchen mit Hauben wurden immer von wildem Getratsche begleitet; war das ein kleiner Bauch oder nur die Art, wie die ihre Roben fielen? Unbekannte Zeugen sagten Sachen wie ‚es besteh die Chance, dass die Flints bis Ende des Jahres einen Neuen Namen ihrem Stammbaum hinzufügen können.'

Heilerin Stroud war kurz angebunden, was nur noch mehr Raum für Spekulationen schuf.

Hermines Panik Attacken schienen fast der Vergangenheit anzugehören. Sie hat ihre Grenzen ausgetestet und versucht sie zu erweitern. Wenn sie sich konzentrierte und sich selbst damit ablenkte Portraits zu betrachten und das Anwesen und die Ländlichkeiten zu erkunden, schaffte sie es ruhig zu bleiben; wenn sie versuchte nicht über den Krieg und über jeden der tot war nachzudenken.

Sie wurde so gut darin sich abzulenken, dass sie manchmal für einen kurzen Moment vergaß, was sie verdrängte. Sie atmete ein und erlebte einen Moment, in dem sie sich nicht gebrochen oder trauernd oder verzweifelt fühlte.

Wenn es nur ihre Einsamkeit war, die sich vor ihr erstreckte.

Die Schuldgefühle, die sie nur einen Moment später übermannten, waren so kalt und bitter wie Meereswasser.

Sie erstarrte für einen Moment und schluckte den Klos des Grauens in ihrem Hals hinunter und erneuerte das Versprechen, dass sie abhauen würde.

Aber sie konnte nicht abhauen.

Sie untersuchte das Haus von oben bis unten. Sie fand ein Set Zauberschach und spielte Spiele gegen sich selbst. Sie baute Kartentürme mit einem Stapel Karten, die sie in einer Schublade gefunden hat. Sie besuchte die Pferde.

Es gaben keinen Weg, um zu fliehen.

Sie versuchte Malfoy zu finden, schaffte es aber nie. Sie wusste ja nicht einmal, ob er im Haus war. Er hätte wo anders sein können oder nur hinter einer der Türen, die sie nicht öffnen konnte. Manchmal fühlte es sich aber so an, als ob er ihr absichtlich aus dem Weg ging.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie Fliehen sollte.

Hermine sah Astoria immer häufiger. Das vertraute Geräusch von Absätzen in der Ferne und Hermine wurde recht geschickt darin, sofort hinter einem Vorhang oder in einem Angestellten Gang zu verschwinden.

Die Angestellten Gänge waren mit geschickt versteckten Gucklöchern versehen. Hermine nahm an, da sie nur Hauselfen in Anspruch nahmen, dass die Tunnel schon immer hauptsächlich zum Spionieren verwendet wurden. Das Anwesen war voll mit ihnen; manche waren offensichtlich andere waren verdammt gut versteck. Hermine fand sie alle. Wann immer die Dimensionen eines Raumes nicht ganz passen, machte Hermine sich an die Arbeit, sie klopfte leicht an den Wänden entlang und drückte jeden Ast im Holz und drehte an jedem Wandleuchter und an jeder Schraube, bis sie spüren konnte, wie etwas nachgab. Manche Türen tauchten auf magische Art und Weise auf andere waren aus durchdachten Mechanismen und Drehapparaten gebaut.

Astoria war kaum alleine, wenn Hermine sie sah. Sie war in der Begleitung des gleichen dunkelhaarigen Mannes mit breiten Schultern, auf den Hermine schon an Silvester einen Blick erhascht hatte. Es wurde bald deutlich, dass entweder Astoria oder ihr Geliebter etwas gegen Betten hatten. Das erste Mal als sie sie sah, war Astoria fast nackt und gegen ein Salon Fenster gepresst.

Es schien, als ob sie versuchten, in jedem Zimmer des Anwesens Sex zu haben.

Hermine gab ihr bestes ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie wollte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, wie Malfoy ihre Gedanken dazu verwenden würde, seine Frau dabei zu beobachten, wie sie in allen möglichen verschiedenen Positionen gevögelt wurde. Hermine belustigte der Gedanke, zuzuschauen, nur um ihn damit eins auszuwischen, aber verwarf ihn wieder; Malfoy schien es ziemlich egal zu sein was Astoria machte, es würde ihm wahrscheinlich sowieso nichts ausmachen. Es wäre nur sehr unangenehm für Hermine.

Wann immer Hermine zufällig auf Astoria mitten im Geschlechtsakt stieß, wand sie schnell ihre Augen ab und huschte wieder weg.

Einige Zeit lang traf sie das Paar kaum angezogen an, aber nach einer Weile fand sie sie komplett bekleidet vor. Hermine ist im Nordflügel durch das oberste Stockwerk gewandert, als sie sie draußen erblickte, wie sie den Schotterweg, der sich am Heckenlabyrinth entlang zog, hinunter gingen. Astoria redete angeregt und während sie sprach, drehte sich der Mann an ihrer Seite um und starrte zu Nordflügel nach oben. Als Hermine sie beobachtete, konnte sie endlich das Gesicht des Mannes erkennen.

Graham Montague.

Hermine schaute geschockt zu ihm nach unten, als er aufmerksam die unteren Fenster des Flügels absuchte. Als er seinen Kopf weiter zurücklehnte, machte Hermine schnell einen Schritt zurück und aus seinem Sichtfeld heraus.

Hermines Herz schlug plötzlich ganz schnell. Graham Montague war Astorias Geliebter. Montague der ganz ‚zufällig' in Hermines Zimmer gekommen war, an Silvester. Der erwartet hatte, dass Hermine ihn sofort erkannte.

Er hatte eine Affäre mit Astoria. Er war fast täglich auf dem Anwesen. Er suchte, mit einem Ausdruck der festen Entschlossenheit, die Fenstern ab, wo Hermines Zimmer lag.

War das alles ein Zufall? Könnte es überhaupt ein Zufall sein?

Hermine überdachte alle Szenarios, die sie sich ausmalen konnte.

Was wusste sie über ihn?

Slytherin. Ehemaliges Mitglied des Inquisitionskommandos. Schwer verletzt durch Fred and George. Irgendwann während des Krieges hat sie ihn gekannt, es aber vergessen. Er hatte eine Affäre mit Astoria. Er schien nach Hermine zu suchen.

War er ein Todesser? Hermine wusste es nicht. Er musste Voldemorts Armee beigetreten sein, außer er hat im Ministerium gearbeitet. Er schien einen zu hohen sozialen Status zu haben, um nur ein Greifer zu sein und er schien nicht allzu bekannt mit den Ministeriumsmitarbeitern auf der Neujahrs Party.

Hermine ging nochmal alles durch, an was sie sich von diesem Abend erinnern konnte. Sie ist so damit beschäftigt gewesen Malfoy und die Leihmütter zu beobachten, dass es ihr nicht aufgefallen ist, dass Astoria und Montague zur selben Zeit verschwunden waren. Als sie ihn später am Abend beobachtet hat, hatte er sich unter die Leute gemischt, er hat aber am vertrautesten mit Marcus Flint und Adrian Pucey gewirkt.

Mal abgesehen, von ihren verlorenen Erinnerungen, die den Krieg betrafen, war sich Hermine ziemlich sicher, das Flint und Pucey, wenn sie sich richtig erinnerte, Todesser der mittlernen Klasse, ohne ein Dunkles Mal waren.

Sich ein Dunkles Mal zu verdienen, galt als ausschlaggebende Ehrung; eine Aufnahme in den sorgfältig ausgewählten inneren Kreis von Voldemort. Als Voldemorts Übernahme von Europa immer sicherer wurde, hat er weniger und weniger seiner Anhänger mit dem Dunklen Mal versehen.

Das hieß also, dass die einzige logische Schlussfolgerung war, dass Montague auch ein Todesser war, ob mit oder ohne Mal, das wusste sie nicht.

Außer...

Konnte es sein –

Hermine war fast ängstlich den Gedanken zu Ende zu führen; dem Gedanken zu erlauben in ihrem Verstand zu existieren, wo Malfoy ihn finden würde, aber sie konnte sich selbst nicht stoppen ihn zu denken.

Ist Montague ein Spion für den Widerstand gewesen? Ist das der Grund gewesen, warum er versucht hatte mit ihn in Kontakt zu kommen, bevor er mit Malfoy weggegangen war?

Sie fing an Astoria und Montague genau zu beobachten, wann immer sie keinen Sex hatten. Sie spionierte ihnen durch die Geheimgänge nach und ihr Verdacht, dass Montague andere Motive hatte, um auf dem Anwesen zu sein, wurde immer stärker. Er war extrem am Haus interessiert und seinen Augen wanderten immer umher, wenn Astoria abgelenkt war.

Hermine wog das Risiko ab, auf ihn zuzugehen. Er war kaum alleine. Astoria schien nie mehr als ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt zu sein.

Wenn eine der wenigen Gelegenheiten aufkam, wo er alleine war, zögerte sie. Er schien so unbekannt. Wenn er jemand gewesen war, dem sie vertraut hatte, würde sie es doch instinktiv spüren.

Sie versuchte vernünftig zu urteilen. Wenn er tatsächlich ein Mitglied des Widerstandes war und sie zu früh auf ihn zu ging, könnte sie ihn vielleicht auffliegen lassen. Wenn er keinen Weg hatte die Fesseln zu entfernen, wäre alles umsonst.

Hermine entschied sich dazu die Zeit abzuwarten und ihn weiter zu beobachten. Lieber unbestätigte Vermutungen als irgendwas konkretes, dass Malfoy von ihr erfahren konnte.

Sie blieb unschlüssig.

Heilerin Stroud kam und fand heraus, dass Hermine schon wieder nicht schwanger war. Ihr Ausdruck schien irritiert, als sie die Diagnostik Ergebnisse betrachtete. Hermine schaute bestimmt auf die Uhr an der Wand.

„Warum ist dein Natriumspiegel so niedrig?", fragte Heilerin Stroud, nachdem sie noch ein paar mehr Tests durchgeführt hatte.

Hermine schaute zu ihr. „Mir wird kein Salz mit dem Essen zur Verfügung gestellt."

„Nicht?", sagte Heilerin Stroud überrascht. „Was bekommst du zu essen?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gekochte Sachen. Gemüse und Fleisch und Eier. Und Roggenbrot."

„Warum?"

„Ich hab angenommen, dass sie die Anweisung hatten mir das zu geben. Es ist nicht so als ob ich die Freiheit habe, irgendetwas in Frage zu stellen.", sagte Hermine kalt.

„Du sollst eine Ausgewogene Diät haben. Salz eingeschlossen.", sagte Heilerin Stroud mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck. Sie streckte ihren Arm aus und berührte die Fesseln mit ihrer Zauberstabspitze.

Eine Minute später kam Malfoy mit einem finsteren Blick ins Zimmer.

„Sie haben mich gerufen?", sagte er.

„Ja. Gibt es einen Grund, warum sie kein Salz bekommt?", sagte Heilerin Stroud.

Malfoy blinzelte. „Salz?"

„Sie sagt, dass all ihr Essen gekocht ist und kein Salz enthält. Es fängt an ihren Natriumspiegel zu beeinflussen.", sagte Heilerin Stroud, ihre Augen verengten sich und sie schaute Malfoy an.

Malfoys Augenbrauen zogen sich überrascht nach oben.

„Die Elfen wurden angewiesen sie mit Mahlzeiten zu versorgen. Ich habe angenommen, sie würde das gleiche Bekommen, wie Astoria und ich.", sagte er. Dann spannte sich sein Kiefer an und seine Augen verengten sich. „Astoria hat die Aufgabe über das Menü zu schauen. Ich werde herausfinden, was passiert ist."

„Machen sie das. Der Dunkle Lord wird durch den fehlenden Fortschritt ungeduldig. Wir wollen nicht, dass sich irgendetwas störend auswirkt."

„Das ist richtig.", sagte Malfoy kühl und traf Heilerin Strouds Blick. „Falls es sonst nichts mehr gibt, ich muss zu meiner Arbeit zurück."

„Natürlich Hoher General, ich werde sie nicht weiter aufhalten.", sagte Heilerin Stroud, sie schenkte ihm einen letzten Blick, bevor sie sich wieder zu Hermine umdrehte.

An diesem Abend bekam Hermine ein komplettes Essen mit Beilagen und einem Frischen Salat, Gewürzen und am wichtigsten einem Salzstreuer.

Ihr war nicht mal aufgefallen, wie sehr sie Salz vermisst hatte, bis sie es endlich wiederhatte.

Es war jedoch auch nicht gerade überraschend, dass Astoria die Hauselfen angewiesen hatte sie auf eine Art Gefängnisdiät – Bauernkost? – zu setzten. Hermine war sich nicht mal sicher, was sie damit erreichen wollte. Die Frau war – seltsam. Ihre Empörung über Hermine schien sich in allem zu zeigen, mit dem sie davonkommen konnte.

Und sie ist damit davongekommen, für drei Monate; ungefähr zweihundertsiebzig Mahlzeiten. Hermine wollte nie wieder auch nur ein Stück verkochtes Gemüse essen.

Malfoy kam in Hermines Zimmer als sie fast mit essen fertig war und kam zu ihr herüber, um das Essen auf ihrem Teller zu begutachten.

„Anscheinend muss ich mich persönlich von allem überzeugen.", sagte er mit einem finsteren Blick, das Essen entsprach anscheinend seinen Vorstellungen. „Du hättest etwas sagen können."

„Wenn ich anfangen würde mich zu beschweren, dann wäre das Essen sicher nicht das erste, dass mir einfallen würde.", antwortete Hermine, während sie eine Tomate aggressiv mit ihrer Gabel aufspießte.

Er schenkte ihr ein dünnes Lächeln. „Nein. Ich nehme an das wäre es nicht."

Er ging zu Fenster und schaute nach draußen über die Landschaft, während sie fertig aß. Sie ließ sich mit Absicht Zeit und wiederholte in Gedanken alle nervigen Lieder, die sie in der Grundschule gelernt hatte.

Als sie fertig war schaute sie zu ihm rüber. Sie konnte nur sein Profil sehen und bemerkte, wie sein Blick unfokussiert wurde. _Ich hoffe, du stirbst den langsamsten und grauenvollsten Tod, den es gibt, Malfoy_ , knurrte sie in Gedanken. Nach einem Moment blinzelte er und schaute emotionslos zu ihr herüber. Sie entgegnete seinem Blick ohne Reue.

„Hab ich mir notiert.", sagte er und gestikulierte dann Richtung Bett.

Hermine lief resigniert zum Bett und setzte sich auf die Kante, bevor sie zu ihm hochsah, sie blinzelte nicht, als seine kalten silbernen Augen ihn ihr Bewusstsein sanken.

Schlussendlich lag sie immer flach auf ihrem Rücken, wenn er endlich damit fertig war durch ihre Erinnerungen zu gehen.

Er schaute sich die Erinnerung von Ginny mehrere Male an.

Dann beobachtete er, wie sie Graham Montage nachspionierte und sich Gedanken zu ihm machte. Er zog sich aus ihrem Bewusstsein zurück.

„Montague hat sein Dunkles Mal nach der letzten Schlacht bekommen.", sagte er und schaute auf sie herab. „Es war wegen, so wurde mir gesagt, der Anerkennung von außergewöhnlichen Diensten, die er vorzuweisen hatte."

Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einem spöttischen Lächeln, als er dies sagte.

„Hast du auch außergewöhnliche Dienste vollbracht?", fragte sie, als sie zu Malfoy aufschaute. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob er sie über Montague anlog; ob er sich überhaupt dafür abmühen würde.

Er schaute auf hinab und ein grausames, erbarmungsloses Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Außergewöhnlicher als Montagues auf jeden Fall", sagte er. Das Grinsen erlosch. Er schaute sie weiter an; er beobachtete ihr Gesicht aufmerksam und ließ seine Augen dann über den Rest von ihr wandern.

Sein Blick schien weicher und dunkler als sonst.

Sie bemerkte verspätet, wie sie auf dem Rücken vor ihm lag. Sie spürte wie ihre Haut das Kribbeln anfing. Sie setzte sich schnell auf.

Er schaute sie noch für einen Moment an, bevor er seinen Blick abwand und an die Wand hinter ihr schaute.

„Falls du irgendwelche Hoffnungen haben solltest, die mit Montague zu tun haben, solltest du sie vergessen.", sagte er kühl. Dann drehte er sich um und ging.

Eine Woche später hatte Hermine einen neuen Traum mit Ginny.

* * *

_Hermine stand in ihrem Schlafzimmer im Grimmauldplatz, als Ginny hereinkam._

_„Du bist früh zurück.", sagte Ginny._

_Hermine schaute nach unten auf ihre Uhr._

_„Ich hatte Glück heute.", sagte Hermine._

_„Ja", sagte Ginny und sah leicht unbehaglich aus. „Uhm. Ich wollte dich – wegen etwas Fragen."_

_Hermine wartete._

_Ginny strich sich nervös die Haare aus dem Gesicht, ihr Gesicht war markelos._

_„Ich – also – du weißt ja offensichtlich von Harry und mir.", sagte Ginny._

_Hermine nickte kurz._

_„Richtig. Also. Die Sache ist die, ich wollte vorsichtig sein. Ich benutze schon den Zauberspruch dafür. Aber – da ist etwas an der Prewett Familie, sie sind nicht wie andere Zauberer Familien. Sie werden einfach irgendwie schwanger. Ron und ich waren beides Unfälle nach den Zwillingen. Also – habe ich mich gefragt, ob du mir einen Verhütungstrank machen könntest. Wenn du Zeit dafür hast. Ich war nie gut in Zaubertränke. Wenn du keine Zeit hast – dann ist das auch okay. Dann kann ich Padma fragen. Ich weiß du hast wahnsinnig viel zu tun. Ich wollte nur – ich wollte nicht das du denkst, dass ich dich nicht fragen will."_

_„Natürlich. Ich wollte sowieso heute Abend ein paar Tränke brauen. Es ist einfach diesen Trank auch noch zu machen. Hast du irgendwelche Vorlieben für den Geschmack? Die effektivsten schmecken nicht so gut."_

_„Es ist mir egal wie er schmeckt solange er funktioniert.", sagte Ginny sofort._

_„Nun, ich hab schon ein paar Fläschchen von einer Sorte da. Ich kann sie dir gleich geben, wenn du möchtest."_

_„Du hast schon welche?" Ginny blinzelte und schaute Hermine misstrauisch an. „Hast du –?"_

_Hermine konnte sehen wie Ginny die Liste an möglichen Männern in Hermines Leben durchging._

_„Du hats nichts – mit Snape, oder?", stieß Ginny plötzlich hervor._

_Hermine starrte sie mit offenem Mund an._

_„Oh Gott – Nein!", spuckte sie aus. „Ich bin eine Heilerin! Ich hab viele Dinge auf Vorrat. Du liebe Zeit! Was – wie kommst du überhaupt –"_

_Ginny sah etwas verlegen aus._

_„Es wirkt nur so, als ob er die einzige Person ist, mit der du dich mal länger unterhältst. Außer Fred, aber er ist mit Angelina zusammen. Mit allen anderen streitest du dich immer nur. Und nicht auf eine heiße und genervte Verwöhnungssex Art und Weise."_

_„Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich mit ihm ins Bett steige.", murmelte Hermine, sie hatte das Gefühl, das ihr Gesicht gleich in Flammen aufgehen würde. „Er ist ein Kollege. Ich beratschlage mich mit ihm über Zaubertränke."_

_„Du wirkst nur so einsam.", sagte Ginny und schaute Hermine lange an._

_Hermine stutzte und starrte Ginny an._

_„Du redest heutzutage mit niemanden mehr.", sagte Ginny. „Du bist früher immer mit Ron und Harry zusammen gewesen. Aber sogar bevor du weggegangen bist, um eine Heilerin zu werden, schienst du immer und immer mehr alleine zu sein. Ich dachte – vielleicht hast du ja jemanden. Zugegeben, Snape wäre eine fragwürdige Wahl aus so vielen Gründen – aber, es herrscht Krieg. Es ist zu viel, egal für wen, um damit alleine fertig zu werden."_

_„Rum zu vögeln, um zu vergessen, das ist Rons Ding. Nicht meins.", sagte Hermine steif. „Außerdem ist es ja nicht so, als ob ich kämpfen würde."_

_Ginny sah sie für einen Moment nachdenklich an, bevor sie sage: „Ich finde das die Krankenstation schlimmer ist als das Schlachtfeld."_

_Hermine schaute weg. Sie hatte sich schon öfter gefragt, ob das nicht der Fall war, aber sie hatte niemanden, dem sie diese Frage stellen konnte._

_Ginny fuhr fort. „Ich muss jedes Mal daran denken, wenn ich hier bin. Auf dem Schlachtfeld – ist alles fokussiert. Selbst wenn jemand verletzt ist. Dann appariert man sie einfach weg und kommt zurück. Man gewinnt manche Schlachten. Man verliert manche. Manchmal wird man getroffen. Dann schlägt man zurück. Und man bekommt Tage frei, um sich davon zu erholen, wenn es schlimm war, oder wenn dein Kampfpartnern gestorben ist. Aber in der Krankenabteilung, da ist es so, als ob man jede Schlacht verliert. Ich bin jedes Mal mehr traumatisiert, wenn ich dort war, als ich es nach dem Kämpfen bin."_

_Hermine blieb still._

_„Und du bekommst nicht mal frei.", sagte Ginny. „Du hast bei jeder Auseinandersetzung Dienst. Sie können dich nicht entbehren, nicht mal, um zu trauern. Ich weiß, von Harry und Ron, dass du immer noch drauf drängst die dunklen Künste zu verwenden, wenn du zu den Ordens Treffen gehst. Ich stimme dir nicht zu – aber ich verstehe es. Ich verstehe, dass du den Krieg aus einem andern Blickwinkel siehst. Vermutlich aus dem schlimmsten. Deswegen – ich mein ja nur, wenn du jemanden hast, dann würde es mich sehr für dich freuen. Auch wenn es Snape ist."_

_Hermine verdrehte ihre Augen._

_„Du solltest jetzt wahrscheinlich das Reden aufhören, wenn du immer noch den Verhütungstank haben willst.", sagte Hermine mit einem strengen Blick._

* * *

Hermine wachte geschockt auf.

Ginny und Harry waren ein Paar.

Ginny und Harry sind zusammen gewesen und Hermine hatte keinerlei Erinnerung daran. Es gab nicht mal sowas wie eine Spur davon in ihren Erinnerungen. Sie hatte es komplett vergessen.

Harrys und Ginnys Beziehung war etwas, das sie vergessen hatte...

Absichtlich?

Ist es das, was Hermine versteck hatte?

Ginny war noch am Leben, als Hermine gefangen genommen wurde. Ginny ist nicht in der letzten Schlacht gewesen. Sie ist nicht neben dem Rest der Weasleys zu Tode gefoltert worden.

Hermine hatte gedacht, das Ginny noch am Leben war, bis Hannah ihr vom Hohen General erzählt hat.

Wenn Voldemort von Ginnys einzigartiger Wichtigkeit für Harry gewusst hätte, wäre ihr Tod grauenvoll gewesen. Viel schlimmer als was dem Rest der Weasleys widerfahren ist.

Hermine hätte alles dafür getan, um Ginny zu beschützen; ihre eigenen Erinnerungen weggesperrt, um sie zu verschonen.

Für Harry.

Und für Ginny selbst.

Ginny ist ihr immer eine zuverlässige Freundin während des Krieges gewesen. Sie standen sich nie sehr nah, aber es war eine zuverlässige Freundschaft, auch dann als sich tiefe Furchen in Hermines andern Freundschafen gezogen hatten. Ginny und Luna und Hermine hatten sich ein Zimmer im Grimmauldplatz geteilt, bis Luna gestorben ist.

Aber Ginny war tot. Malfoy hat sie gejagt und sie getötet.

Hermine fühlte sich, als ob ihr gleich schlecht werden würde.

War es wirklich alles so nutzlos? Hat sie ihre Vergangenheit weggesperrt, um Ginny zu beschützen, weil sie nicht wusste, dass Ginny schon tot war? Hermine wurde an Malfoy übergeben und vor Voldemort gezerrt und alles nur um jemanden zu beschützen, der schon tot war?

Und Snape.

Hermine hat sich sehr darum bemüht, seit sie frei gelassen wurde, nicht über Snape nachzudenken.

Sie hat gedacht er ist auf ihrer Seite gewesen.

Er hat sie zu einer Zaubertrank Meisterin ausgebildet. Er hat unzählige Stunden seiner persönlichen Zeit damit verbracht.

Kurz nachdem Dumbledore ermordet wurde, ist sie in den Kerker zu Snapes Tür hinabgestiegen und hat mit fester Stimme gefragt, „Wenn es eine Schlacht geben sollte, von welchen Zaubertränken sollte ich wissen, wie man sie macht? Die ich wahrscheinlich nirgendwo zu kaufen finden würde?". Anstatt eine spöttische Bemerkung zu machen, hat er sie in sein Büro eingeladen.

Bis Hogwarts geschlossen wurde, verbrachte sie jeden Abend bis spät in der Nacht in seinem Büro, sie braute einen anspruchsvolleren und komplizierteren Tank nach dem anderen. Als Hogwarts stillgelegt wurde, unterrichtete er sie weiter im Grimmauldplatz.

Der rätselhafte Mann schien langsam vor Erschöpfung zu zerfallen, als er sie unterrichtet hat. Er hat keine Energie mehr für Beleidigungen gehabt. Er ist streng und fordernd aber großzügig mit seinem Wissen gewesen. Er schien einer der wenigen Leute gewesen zu sein, der sich auf für einen langen Krieg vorbereitet hat.

Er hat ihr stapelweise seine persönlich, kommentierten Zaubertrank Texte zum Lesen in die Arme geladen und ihr Karten aufgezeichnet, wo man am besten eigenen Zutaten sammeln konnte, wenn es nur noch wenig Möglichkeiten zum Kaufen geben würde. Mitten in der Nacht und früh am Morgen hat er sie mit sich durch ganz England genommen. Er ist von einem zum nächsten Ort appariert, um ihr beizubringen, wie man die Pflanzen fand und wie man sie richtig erntete, damit die Wirkung erhalten blieb. Er hat ihr beigebracht, wie man Schlingen baute und wie man die Tiere und magischen Kreaturen möglichst schmerzlos fing und tötete.

Er hatte nicht mal was gesagt, als sie geweint hat, nachdem sie ihren ersten Murtlap getötet hatte.

Er hat sie unterrichtet, bis sie sich als Zaubertrank Meisterin qualifizierte.

Sie ist seine überzeugte Verteidigerin während des Kriegs gewesene.

Charlie Weasley hat angefangen sie dafür zu hassen, dass sie sich fast immer auf Snapes Seite schlug. Sie verteidigte Snapes Methoden und alles was er tat, was als Todesser nötig war. Sie verteidigte ihn, als Harry und Ron ihn aus dem Orden schmeißen wollten.

Sie sah in ihm mehr als nur einen Kollegen oder Mentor. Er ist jemand gewesen, dem sie voll und ganz vertraut hat.

Es ist alles nur eine List gewesen. Ein cleverer Trick. Ohne Dumbledore der für ihn einstehen würde, hat er sich eine neue Verfechterin gesucht. Er hat sie um seinen Finger gewickelt, indem er so großzügig mir seinem Wissen umgegangen ist. Er hat sich ihre Loyalität mit dem Titel der Zaubertrank Meisterin erkauft.

Dann als er erfolgreich war, hat er sie abgeschnitten. Er hätte die Chance gehabt, sie davor zu bewahren in das Züchtungsprogramm gesteckt zu werden, er hat sie aber abgelehnt. Er ist nach Rumänien abgehauen und hat sie dort zurückgelassen, um sich fortzupflanzen.

Um vergewaltigt zu werden. Sie ist so bitter und tief persönlich hintergangen worden, dass sie es kaum über sich brachte, darüber nachzudenken.

Sie stand auf und fing an die Zeitung zu lesen.


	16. Chapter 16

Mitte Februar kam Dolores Umbridge, während eines Mordanschlags auf den Zaubereiminister, ums Leben.

Eine Statue von Voldemort ist im Hogwartsgefängnis enthüllt worden, um an die letzte Schlacht zu erinnern. Gefängnisdirektorin Umbridge stand auf einem Podium neben Minister Thicknesse, während Thicknesse eine Rede, in Anwesenheit der Gefängniswärter, Reporter und ein paar Angestellte des Ministeriums, hielt. Als das Banddurchschneiden stattfand, schoss ein Armbrustpfeil aus dem Verbotenem Wand, durch die Schutzzauber, verfehlte knapp den Minister und versank Mitten in der Brust von Gefängnisdirektorin Umbridge.

Sie ist nicht direkt gestorben. Splitter einer Halskette und der Pfeil verlangsamten die Blutung. Die Wärter, die zu unwissend über einfache mittelalterliche Waffen und grundsätzliches medizinisches Verständnis waren, haben den Pfeil herausgerissen. Dann ist sie innerhalb von wenigen Minuten gestorben.

Der Mordversuch an dem bekannten Zaubereiminister, ließ eine Welle des Schocks durch die britische Gesellschaft gehen. Die Widerstandsterroristen galten als nicht mehr existent. Dass sie mit so einem spektakulären Auftritt wiederauftauchten, brachte Chaos und die Todesser dazu wieder in voller Montur auszurücken.

Voldemort nahm den Angriff als persönliche Beleidigung auf.

Montagues Besuche auf dem Anwesen wurden abrupt weniger. Astoria huschte durch das Anwesen und sah blass und paranoid aus. Hermine hörte, wie sie Malfoy mit schriller Stimme fragte, was genau er für Schutzzauber auf dem Anwesen angebracht hatte.

Wann immer Hermine einen Blick auf Malfoy erhaschen konnte, schien er etwas anzuhaben, dass wie eine Kombination von Kampfausrüstung und Jagt Gewändern aussah. Er kam regelmäßig voller Schlamm zum Anwesen zurück und er sah fahl aus vor Wut.

Hermine war begeistert.

Sie las die Neuigkeiten wie besessen durch. Die Zeitung verkündete laut drüber, wie der Mordversuch fehlgeschlagen war, Hermine fand Umbridges Tod jedoch viel passender als das eigentliche Ziel des Angriffs. Thicknesse war nur eine Marionette. Umbridges Vergehen waren ihre eigenen.

Aber die Genugtuung über die Vergeltung war nichts im Vergleich zu der Erleichterung, die sie verspürte, als sie herausfand, dass der Widerstand noch am Leben war. Hermine weinte eine halbe Stunde lang vor Glück. Sie fühlte sich unerwartet hoffnungsvoll für das erste Mal seit einer sehr langen Zeit.

Dieses Wissen gab ihr noch tagelang ein federleichtes Gefühl.

Als Heilerin Stroud wiederkam, um Hermine zu sehen, konnte man ihr deutlich ansehen, wie genervt sie damit war, dass Hermine noch immer nicht schwanger war. Sie vollführte eine Reihe an Sprüchen über Hermine und beobachtete sie nachdenklich.

„Nun, dein Natriumspiegel wird besser.", sagte Heilerin Stroud schlussendlich, nach ein paar Minuten Stille.

Hermine starrte die Uhr an und sagte nichts.

Heilerin Stroud suchte durch ihre Medizintasche und zog ein großes Fläschchen mit einer lilanen Flüssigkeit heraus.

„Trink alles aus.", wies Stroud sie an.

Hermine führte es automatisch an ihre Lippen, obwohl sie noch rausquetschte, „Was ist das?"

Heilerin Stroud wartete und antwortete erst, als Hermine das ganze Fläschchen leer getrunken hatte.

„Ein Fruchtbarkeitstrank. Es sollte nicht notwendig sein, aber ich hab keine anderen Ideen mehr. Dir werden die Nebenwirkungen nicht gefallen, nehme ich an und es erhöht die Wahrscheinlichkeiten von Schwangerschaften mit mehr als einem Kind."

Hermine spürte wie das Blut aus ihrem Gesicht wich und es fühlte sich an, als ob sie gleich vom Untersuchungstisch fallen würde. Das Fläschchen fiel aus ihrer Hand und zersplitterte am Boden. Heilerin Stroud ließ das Glasscherben sofort verschwinden.

„Du kannst geschwollene, empfindliche Brüste erwarten, Stimmungsschwankungen und eine leichte Schwellung im Unterbauch Bereich. Es kann auch zu Hitzeempfindlichkeit führen und dazu, dass eine Angstzustände zurückkommen.", sagte Heilerin Stroud, als sie weitere Notizen zu Hermines Unterlagen hinzufügte. „Ich werde dem Hohen General Bescheid geben."

Hermine Schluckte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie entschlossen auf die Uhr am anderen Ende des Zimmers schaute.

Malfoy kam an diesem Tag nicht um ihre Erinnerungen zu durchsuchen. Hermine war nicht überrascht; sie hatte es schon erwartet.

Voldemort. Jeden zweiten Monat, wenn sie nicht schwanger war.

Als Malfoy am nächsten Tag auftauchte, sah er müde und verärgert aus. Er sagte nicht eine einziges Wort, als er ihren Arm packte und mit ihr in die gewunden Tunnel apparierte, die zu Voldemorts Saal führten.

Der Saal war noch wärmer und stank nach verfaultem Fleisch. Hermine fing das Würgen an, sobald sie den Geruch einatmete. Malfoy schien immun, als er sie mit nach vorne zog und sich hinkniete, er zwang sie neben sich auf den Steinboden. Der Boden war nass, klebrig und schimmerte leicht.

Der Raum war fast komplett dunkel, nur ein paar wenige Quellen spendeten etwas Licht. Soweit Hermine es erkennen konnte, waren keine anderen Leute oder Todesser anwesend.

„Das Schlammblut, Mein Lord.", sagte Malfoy.

Man konnte einen langen, langsamen Zischlaut von dem dunklen Podium hören und plötzlich erschienen Voldemorts scharlachrote Augen.

„Bring sie nach vorne.", sagte Voldemort nach einem kurzen Moment.

Malfoy zog Hermine nach vorne und die Stufen nach oben, bevor er sie auf ihre Knie nach unten drückte. Hermine erstarrte voller Ekel.

Der Thron, auf dem Voldemort das letzte Mal saß war weg. Stattdessen ruhte er auf einem gigantischem Nest aus Pythons, die alle ineinander verschlungen waren und grob die Form eines Thrones ergaben. Sie waren unter ihm verschlugen und schlängelten sich träge umher.

Voldemort legte seinen Kopf schräg und fuhr sich mit seinen spinnenartigen Fingern über die Brust, als er Hermine nachdenklich betrachtete.

„Immer noch nicht ssschwanger.", sagte Voldemort mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton.

„Leider nicht, Mein Lord.", sagte Malfoy, seine Stimme war entschuldigend. „Wie auch immer werden sie sehen, dass der Geist-Heiler Recht hatte und Zeit alleine ausreicht, um die Erinnerungen zurückzubringen."

Voldemort stieß einen irritiertes Zischen aus und ein Python Kopf kam, aus der sich bewegendem Masse unter ihm, hervor und legte sich in seinen Schoß. Voldemort streichelte gelangweilt die Schlange und ließ sich weiter in das Nest zurücksinken.

„Halte sie fest.", befahl Voldemort Malfoy.

Hermine spürte Malfoys Knie zwischen ihren Schulterblättern und seine Hände schlossen sich um ihr Kinn und hielten ihren Kopf an Ort und Stelle fest. Hermine zitterte, als Voldemorts Rote Augen durch ihre eigenen stachen und in ihr Bewusstsein sanken.

Hermine konnte spüren wie sich Malfoys Hände um ihre Kehle und ihr Kinn schlossen, als sie vor Schmerzen erschauderte. Es fühlte sich an, als ob Voldemorts Legilimentik eine Klinge war, die durch ihre Gedanken schnitt. Sie schrie durch ihre Zähne.

Es war langsamer. Statt heißer, blendender Qual, war es ein allmählich mehr werdender heimtückischer Schmerz. Die Art die bis in die Knochen und bis in den hintersten Winkel des Gehirns vordrangen.

Voldemort riss gelangweilt ihre Erinnerungen in Stücke; wie eine Katze, die mit ihrer Beute spielte. Sie wusste nicht, dass so etwas überhaupt möglich war. Kleinigkeiten, die er als unwichtig erachtete zerstörte er, nur um zu sehen, wie sie reagieren würde. Ihre Erinnerung, wie sie Origami faltete, während ihre Eltern über östliche Mystik diskutierten, wie sie die Granianer Ställe entdeckt hatte. Er zerriss sie in winzige Stückchen, als ob sie aus Papier waren.

Sie konnte spüren, wie sie verschwanden... sie versuchte sie festzuhalten, als sie verblassten, aber sie glitten einfach davon, bis die Qual in ihrem Kopf sie vergessen ließ, was sie versuchte festzuhalten.

Er war von ihren Erinnerungen über Ginny fasziniert. Als er sich aus ihrem Bewusstsein zurückzog, brach sie zusammen und fiel gegen Malfoy, sie konnte nichts außer die wütenden roten Augen von Voldemort sehen. Konnte sie sie sehen? Oder hatten sich seinen Augen einfach in ihren Verstand eingebrannt?

Ihr Gehirn tat so sehr weh, dass sie fast erwartete, dass es anfing aus ihren Ohren zu tropfen. Durch den Nebel an Schmerzen der nicht weniger wurde, konnte sie ihren Plus spüren, der wie verrückt gegen den Druck von Malfoys Fingern pochte.

„Es ist eine Schande, dass du das Weasley Mädchen nicht lebend zurückgebracht hast.", hörte sie Voldemort energisch sagen.

„Es tut mir leid, Mein Lord, ich hatte keine Ahnung von ihrer Bedeutung. Wie sie sich bestimmt erinnern, war sie schon fast tot als ich sie aufgegriffen habe."

Hermine bewegte sich leicht und wimmerte, sie versuchte die Schmerzen abzuschütteln, damit sie besser zuhören konnte.

„Es erklärt den Angriff des Schlammbluts auf Sussex.", sagte Voldemort mit einem nachdenklichem Unterton. „Eine Selbstmordmission, um eine sterbende Freundin zu befreien. Der Orden war schon immer überraschend vorhersehbar."

„Allerdings." Die Verachtung in Malfoys Stimme war offensichtlich.

Es herrschte eine lange Stille. Malfoys Griff um Hermines Kinn lockerte sich und Hermine spürte, wie sie auf den Boden glitt. Als sie dort lag, spürte sie einen kühlen, muskulösen Strang einer Schlange, die anfing sich langsam um ihr Bein zu wickeln.

„Ich bin enttäusch von deinem ausbleibendem Erfolg, denjenigen zu finden, der für den Angriff verantwortlich ist, Hoher General.", sagte Voldemort. Eine Spur von Rage zog sich durch seine Worte.

Hermine konnte kaum atmen. Die feuchte Hitze und die Verwesung in dem Saal waren erdrückend und die Schuppen verfingen sich leicht in ihren Strümpfen als die Schlange sich weiter um ihr Bein schlang. Die Python glitt unter ihre Roben. Sie zuckte zusammen und versuchte ihr Bein wegzuziehen.

Sie konnte kaum irgendwelche Umrisse in der dunklen Halle erkennen. Ihre Unfähigkeit zu sehen, machte sie besonders aufmerksam auf die Geräusche; zischen und das leichte Schaben von sich schlängelnden Schuppen, die sich stetig neben ihr in der Dunkelheit bewegten.

„Ich werde sie nicht enttäuschen. Wenn es der Orden war, werde ich sie finden.", sagte Malfoy. Seine Stimme ruhig und entschlossen. Tödlich.

Hermine konnte spüren wie ihre Lippen zitterten und wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten. Sie spürte wie ihre Hände das Zittern anfingen, als Wut sich einen Weg durch den Schmerz bahnte. Es gab nichts was sie tun konnte. Malfoy konnte jemanden jagen und mitten in ihrem Zimmer umbringen, wenn er wollte und Hermine würde nur danebenstehen und zuschauen können. _Ich hasse dich, Malfoy. Ich hasse dich. Ich hasse dich._

„Es war der Orden. Wer sonst hätte es wissen können? Der Idiot Slughorn muss es Dumbledore erzählt haben. Potter muss es gewusst haben; deshalb ist er in Hogwarts eingebrochen. Es muss jemand während der Säuberung übersehen worden sein. Jemand der für den Orden sehr wichtig gewesen ist. Nicht einer von ihren ignoranten dummen Soldaten. Ich bin mir sicher, das Schlammblut weiß wer es ist."

Während Voldemort sprach wurde das Gefühl von dunkler Magie im Raum dicker, fast so als ob die Luft selbst fest werden würde, schwere Massen drückten sich unbarmherzig auf Hermine. Sie konnte spüren, wie sich ihre Rippen unter dem Druck verbogen und wie sie brutal in den Steinboden gedrückt wurde. Sie keuchte, als sie versuchte mit einer Lunge zu atmen, die sich nicht ausdehnen konnte.

„Vielleicht, Mein Lord, wäre es von Vorteil Severus zurück zu holen.", sagte Malfoy. Seine Worte hörten sich gezwungen an. Hermine war nicht die Einzige, die zu Tode erdrückt wurde.

„Nein...", sagte Voldemorts kalte Stimme. „Rumänien ist äußerst wichtig. Es würden Fragen aufkommen, wenn wir Severus zurückholen, nur weil es einen Mordanschlag auf Thicknesse gab. Severus wird bleiben, wo er ist. Hast du herausgefunden, wie sie in den Besitz des Medaillons kam?"

Der Druck ließ etwas nach und Hermine schnappte gierig nach Luft. Die Python kroch langsam weiter ihr Bein nach oben. Sie konnte spüren wie die Schuppen, oberhalb ihres Strumpfes, über ihre nackte Haut streiften. Ein Wimmern des Ekels riss sich aus ihrer Kehle los und sie versuchte noch mehr wegzurutschen. Sie spürte wie sich eine weitere Schlange um ihren anderen Knöchel wand.

„Ich habe im Stillen ermittelt. Es gibt Fotos des Ministeriums in '95 in denen sie es schon zu tragen scheint. Sie hat angegeben, dass es ein Selwyn Erbstück war. Wie sie aber in den Besitz gekommen ist weiß keiner, wobei eine ehemalige Sekretärin der Gefängniswärterin erwähnt hat, dass es eine Gewohnheit von ihr war, Schwarzmarkthändlern von ihren Besitztümern zu befreien."

„Also weißt du gar nichts. Nicht wie der Orden es geschafft hat es aus so einer weiten Entfernung zu zerstören. Nicht wie sie geschafft haben es zu identifizieren. Nicht mal, wie sie in den Besitz gekommen ist. Gibt es irgendwas was du weißt?", knurrte Voldemort. Dann ließ er sich für einen Moment nach hinten sacken, bevor er mit einer ruhigeren, bedrohlicheren Stimme fortfuhr. „Du hast mit enttäuscht Hoher General. Ich hoffe du hast nicht vergessen, was das letzte Mal passiert ist, als du mich zutiefst enttäuscht hast. Crucio!"

Hermine spürte wie Malfoy plötzlich auf den Boden fiel. Er ist nicht einfach flach hingefallen, er ist in eine kauernde Position zusammengesackt. Sie konnte spüren, wie sein Körper unnachgiebig von der Folter zitterte, als ein tiefes, kehliges, schmerzverzerrtes Stöhnen aus ihm herausbrach.

Voldemort folterte ihn für nicht sehr lange. Nach ungefähr einer Minute hörte er auf, das Zittern neben ihr stoppte und Hermine konnte Malfoy in der Nähe ihres Ohres keuchen hören, als er sich erholte.

„Ich werde sie nicht enttäuschen, Mein Lord. Ich habe die Pfeilspitze und die Reste des Medaillons von einem Kobold untersuchen lassen.", sagte Malfoy, mit nur einem leichten Zittern in seiner Stimme, als er sich wiederaufrichtete. „Die Pfeilspitze ist aus Kobold geschmiedetem Silber gewesen, durchzogen mit einer Kombination aus dem Gift des Schwanzes eines Mantikors und Basilisken Gift. Durch das Mantikor Gift konnte der Pfeil einfach durch die Schutzzauber brechen – das Basilisken Gift hat das Medaillon zerstört."

„Hast du mögliche Quellen untersucht?" Hermine spürte das Streicheln einer Zunge auf der nackten Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels und schluchzte leise.

„Ein junger Basilisk ist einfach genug zu besiegen, für jeden Zauberer mit einer Kröte und einem Talent für Erblindungszauber und Geduld. Die Quelle für das Mantikor Gift ist hingegen fraglicher, da die meisten Zutaten heutzutage vom Ministerium überwacht werden, seit sie die Kontrolle übernommen haben. McNair hat darauf bestanden für die Ermittlung zuständig zu sein, was ungewöhnlich großzügig von ihm war. Ich habe einen seiner Assistenten privat befragt. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es seit längerem Unstimmigkeiten in den Aufzeichnungen über importierte Kreaturen gab. Der Schwarzmarkt hat in den letzten paar Jahren des Kriegs stark an Zuwachs gewonnen."

„Bring ihn zzzzzu mir.", sagte Voldemort, seine Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Wut. „Der Angriff wäre unmöglich gewesen, wenn da nicht seine Unachtsamkeit gewesen wäre. Einige meiner Diener scheinen hungrig zu werden."

„Zu ihrem Befehl, Mein Lord.", sagte Malfoy und Hermine spürte, wie er sie vom Boden hochzog.

Die Python die sich um ihr Bein geschlungen hatte, verstärkte ihren Griff und zog sie wieder nach unten. Voldemort stieß ein scharfes Zischen aus und sie ließ sie mit einem missbilligendem Zischlaut los. Als Malfoy sie aus dem Griff der Schlangen zog, kam Voldemorts Gesicht in ihr Blickfeld.

Einige der Schlangen hatten sich um ihn herum versammelt. Er war halb von Pythons bedeckt und starrte aufmerksam zu ihr hinab.

„Das Schlammblut ist mit Dunkelheit gezeichnet. Sie Schlangen können es riechen. Und sie ist fruchtbar.", sagte Voldemort, er wischte sich über seinen Lippenlosen Mund als er sie beobachtete.

Hermine starrte für einen Moment zurück, bis ihre Sicht wieder verschwamm. Sie konnte das leichte Zittern der Folter in Malfoys Griff spüren.

„Heilerin Stroud hat ihr gestern einen Trank gegeben.", sagte Malfoy. „Und was die Dunkelheit betrifft – nun, die Spuren der Zerstörung, die sie in Sussex hinterlassen hat, ließen schon vermuten, dass sie sich nicht an die Vorschriften des Ordens, keine dunkle Magie zu verwenden, gehalten hat."

Voldemort stieß ein zustimmendes Zischen aus.

„Behalte sie gut im Auge. Jetzt wo der Orden wieder aktiv ist, werden sie bestimmt für sie kommen.", sagte Voldemort.

„Sie wissen, dass ich eher sterben würde, bevor ich sie entkommen lassen würde.", sagte Malfoy mit tiefer Stimme und Hermine spürte, wie sich sein Griff um ihren Arm verstärkte.

„Ich will ihre Leichen, Hoher General. Wer auch immer das getan hat. Dieses letzte Mitglied des Ordens. Ich will deren Schädel in meiner Kollektion haben."

„Sie sollen ihn haben, so wie ich ihnen auch alle anderen gebracht habe.", sagte Malfoy.

Hermine zuckte zurück und versuchte ihren Arm loszureißen. Voldemort beobachtete sie, sie konnte die Grausamkeit und Bosheit in seinem Blick auf ihr spüren. Er öffnete seinen Mund und streckte sine Zunge raus, als ob er die Luft schmecken würde. Sein Gaumen war weiß und ohne Zähne, wie der einer Schlange und seine Zunge schimmerte leicht in dem schwachen Licht. Als er seinen Mund wieder zu machte, lehnte er sich nach vorne und stieß ein leises Zischen aus.

Sein Gesicht war nur Zentimeter von Hermines entfernt. Sie konnte den Luftzug spüren, wie er über ihr Gesicht striff. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie ablecken oder wieder Legilimentik anwenden würde. Seine blutroten Augen studierten sie für einen Moment, bevor er sich wieder in sein Nest aus Pythons zurücksinken ließ.

„Wenn das Schlammblut all ihr Geheimisse rausgerückt hat, will ich sie auch umbringen. Sie weiß zu viel, um sie weiter in Strouds Programm zu lassen. Obwohl..., wenn sie schwanger sein sollte, werde ich dir erlauben, zu warten, bis sie dir deinen Erben geboren hat."

„Wie sie es wünschen, Mein Lord.", sagte Malfoy, ohne zu zögern. Dann zog er Hermine aus dem Saal.

Als sie wieder in den Tunneln waren, verabreichte er ihr einen Schmerzlinderungstrank. Hermine machte eine höhnische Bemerkung in Gedanken, bevor sie den Trank schluckte.

Sie versuchte ihren Kopf frei zu bekommen, sie hatte immer noch Problem zu sehen. Es fühlte sich an, als ob die Luft in dem Saal sie vergiftet hat. Sie glitt langsam zu Boden. Ihr Gehirn schmerzte noch immer qualvoll, selbst mit dem Schmerzlinderungstrank. Trotzdem wimmelte es in ihr nur so vor Fragen.

„Ich hab ein Gefängnis angegriffen?", zwang sie sich zu sagen.

„Nachdem Potter gestorben ist.", hörte sie Malfoys Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. „Ein paar Stunden nach der letzten Schlacht. Du wurdest gefangengenommen, nachdem du fast die Hälfte davon platt gemacht hast, bei dem Versuch einzubrechen. Es war eine unerwartete Gegenattacke. Ich hab nur die Bericht darüber gelesen, nachdem du mir zugeteilt wurdest. Es ist eine Schande, dass dich keiner früher verhört hat. Das übermäßige Selbstvertrauen der Gewinner nehme ich an."

Hermine schaute nach oben, in die Richtung, aus der sie seine Stimme hörte. Sie konnte nur schwach seine hellen Haare ausmachen, bevor ihre Sicht wieder verschwamm. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf nach hinten an die Wand, um sich zu erholen.

„Ich war eine Heilerin...", sagte sie. „Ich hab nicht – die haben mich nicht – kämpfen lassen."

Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, sie versuchte es nachzuvollziehen. „Aber Ginny hat es raus geschafft? Ich hab sie befreit?"

„Ja das hast du."

„Aber sie war fast tot – als du – als du sie getötet hast. Warum?", fragte sie, ihre Stimme war leise und vor Schmerz verzogen.

Es herrschte ein kurze Stille, bevor Malfoy antwortete.

„Sie war in Sussex zur experimentellen Forschung."

Eine langsame Erkenntnis des Horrors bahnte sich einen Weg aus Hermines Inneren heraus.

„Die Dolohov Fluch-Entwicklungsabteilung...", ihr Stimme zitterte und verlor sich. Sie konnte erkennen wie Malfoy in den Schatten nickte.

Hermine krümmte sich zusammen und übergab sich. Oh Gott, Ginny... Malfoy wartete, bis sie aufhörte zu würgen, bevor er sie vom Boden hochzog und zurück in ihr Zimmer auf dem Anwesen apparierte.

Das Geräusch, das sie ausstieß durch den Schmerz des Apparierens, hörte animalisch an. Sie brach zusammen und fiel gegen Malfoy. Sie entdeckte, dass sie vollgesogen in etwas war, das wie schimmernde, verfaulte Überreste aussah. Sie konnte es nur für einen kurzen Moment sehen, bevor ihre Sicht wieder verwackelte. Sie unterdrückte ein Schluchzen und versuchte blind ihre Händen an den genauso verdreckten Roben abzuwischen.

Malfoy murmelte mehrere Reinigung Zauber und der Geruch um sie herum verschwand. Er schob sie nach hinten aufs Bett.

„Drei Tage.", sagte er und sie hörte vage, wie er davon ging.

Hermine wollte wach bleiben. Damit sie trauern und das verarbeiten konnte, was sie rausgefunden hat, aber ihre Gedanken fühlten sich an, als ob sie verblassten. Sie konnte sie nicht ganz erreichen...

Sie zog an ihren Klamotten, bis sie Knöpfe absprangen und schmiss sie auf den Boden. Sie zog die Strümpfe mit ihren Zehen aus und versuchte das Gefühl von Schlangenkörpern von ihrer Haut zu rubbeln.

Es dauerte zwei Tage, bis sie wieder halbwegs normal sehen konnte. Die Schmerzen in ihrem Kopf hielten sie davon ab, irgendwelches Essen in sich zu behalten. Das Zimmer verschwamm vor ihren Augen, wenn sie versuchte sich hinzusetzten oder aufzustehen.

Sie hatte nichts zu tun, außer nachzudenken.

Als Malfoy am dritten Tag in ihr Zimmer kam, zwang sie sich dazu sich hinzusetzten und ihn ruhig anzusehen.

„Noch mehr Fragen?", sagte er kühl als er sie begutachtete.

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. Er sah leicht überrascht aus.

„Nun, vielleicht eine.", sagte sie nach einer Minute.

Malfoy wartete. Sie sammelte die Stränge an Informationen zusammen; all die Unstimmigkeiten, die sie über die letzten Monate gesammelt hatte. Sie hat sie endlich zu etwas zusammenfügen können, dass Sinn ergab.

Hermine nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor sie das Sprechen anfing. Sie begegnete seinem Blick.

_Ein Krieg ist das Leben des Menschen gegen die Bosheit des Menschen._

„Der Krieg ist zu einem Stillstand gekommen.", sagte sie. „Auch wenn er noch offiziell in Teilen Europas andauert. Er wird nicht mehr als Etwas betrachtet, das noch groß von Bedeutung ist oder viele Konsequenzen haben wird. Tatsächlich nehme ich an, basiert auf der Berichterstattung, dass wahrscheinlich sehr bald ein Waffenstillstand ausgerufen wird. In den letzten Zwei Jahren, seit Großbritannien erobert wurde, seit Harry gestorben ist gab es kaum Fortschritt."

Malfoy war still; sein Ausdruck vorsichtig verschlossen.

„Es ist fast nichts passiert, seit Harry gestorben ist. Voldemorts komplette Kampagne ist zum Stillstand gekommen, nachdem er Harry besiegt hatte. Weil...", sie zögerte nur leicht, „da war etwas, was sie zusammengehalten hat. Sie waren irgendwie miteinander verbunden, wahrscheinlich von damals, als er versucht hatte Harry als Baby umzubringen. Deshalb ist er immer wieder in Harrys Träumen aufgetaucht und ich bin mir sicher du kannst dich daran erinnern, wie Harry Parsel sprechen konnte. Deshalb hat der Todesfluch als erstes nicht funktioniert, als Voldemort versucht hat – Harry in Hogwarts zu töten – es hat als erstes nicht funktioniert –"

Hermines Stimme wackelte und sie schluckte und zwang sich dazu weiter zu sprechen. Ein neuer Schmerz machte sich langsam im hinteren Bereich ihres Kopfes breit. Sie ignorierte ihn.

„Deshalb musste er den Todesfluch nochmal auf Harry schicken. Wegen der Verbindung. Aber – es war nicht nur Harry. Die Art wie er unsterblich ist... Professor Quirrell, das Tagebuch, das dein Vater hatte, ... irgendwie muss dein Meister herausgefunden haben, wie man seine Lebenskraft an lebendige und nicht lebendige Dinge binden kann. Und der Orden wusste davon. Deshalb wusste er, dass der Angriff diesen Monat auf den Orden zurück zu führen ist und nicht auf eine neue Widerstandsgruppe. Weil der Mordversuch kein Mordversuch war. Thicknesse war nie das Ziel. Umbridge war es auch nicht. Der Anhänger, den sie manchmal anhatte. Das Medaillon. Ich hab es gesehen, als sie und ausgebildet hat. Es war seins. Eins seiner Verbindungen. Wer auch immer das letzte Mitglied des Ordens ist, hat herausgefunden was es war und hat sie umgebracht, um es zu zerstören."

Malfoy kniff seine Augen nur ein winziges Stück zusammen. Hermine legte ihren Kopf leicht schräg, als sie sich gegenseitig ansahen.

„Ich glaube ich hab die Frage überhört.", sagte Malfoy nach einem kurzen Moment.

„Ich hab sie noch nicht gestellt.", sagte Hermine gelassen, sie versuchte das Pochen in ihrem Hinterkopf, das immer stärker wurde, als ob ihr ein Skalpell durch die Schädeldecke gerammt wurde, zu ignorieren.

„Der Repopulationsversuch", sagte sie, und versuchte durch den Schmerz zu atmen, „ist nur eine Ablenkung. Eine List. Voldemort interessiert sich nicht für die magische Bevölkerung. Es ist nur ein Köder, um die Öffentlichkeit in die falsche Richtung zu lenken und um sie zu beschäftigen. Er wartet nicht darauf die Muggel zu versklaven, weil er sich um die Zauberer Demographie sorgen macht. Er macht es, um sich selbst mehr Zeit zu verschaffen; er unterhält die Massen, indem er ein öffentliches Spektakel aus den Reinblut Familien macht. Erst mit den Hochzeiten und den Fehlgeburten und jetzt mit den Leihmüttern. Der Krieg ist nicht zum Stillstand gekommen, weil er es wollte, sondern weil er keine andere Wahl hatte."

Ein Schmerz schoss durch Hermines Kopf und das Zimmer verfärbte sich vor ihren Augen in eine angsteinflößend rote Farbe, so als ob Blut vor ihren Augen herunter fliesen würde und ihren Blick trübte. Sie stieß einen gequälten Schrei aus und fing an nach vorne zu kippen. Sie zwang sich dazu zu Malfoy aufzuschauen. Er kam auf sie zu.

„Er stirbt. Oder etwa nicht?"


	17. Chapter 17

_Hermine war im zweiten Stock des Grimmauldplatzes. Der Flur lag still da und war schwach erleuchtet; es war entweder spät am Abend oder früh am Morgen. Als sie an einem der kleineren Zimmer vorbeikam, erhaschte sie einen Blick auf eine roten Haarschopf, der über einen Schreibtisch gebeugt war. Sie zögerte und klopfte leicht an die Tür._

_„Hey Mione.", sagte Ron abgelenkt, als er einige Teilen auf den Karten verschob und sich abwesend mit seiner Zauberstabspitze am Kopf kratzte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war angespannt._

_„Hast du eine Minute?"_

_„Sicher." Er steckte seinen Zauberstab in seine hintere Hosentasche und blickte zu ihr auf. „Ich geh nur alles durch, was passiert ist, seit ich gegangen bin. Ziemlich viele Angriffe, als wir weg waren; du hattest bestimmt viel zu tun."_

_Er warf ihr einen eindringlichen Blick zu. Hermine senkte ihren Blick ab._

_„Ich bin mir sicher du siehst die Strategie dahinter.", sagte sie leise._

_„Kingsley benutzt die Horkruxe, um Harry von den Schlachten fern zu halten.", sagte er._

_Hermine nickte kurz. „Du verstehst warum, oder?"_

_Rons Ausdruck verhärtete sich noch mehr, als er mit den Schultern zuckte und nickte._

_„Es bringt nichts ihn für Kleinigkeiten zu riskieren, wenn wir ihn für den letzten Schachzug brauchen. Ja. Ich versteh es. Das heißt noch lange nicht das es mir gefällt. Und manche von diesen – ", er zog ein paar Pergamentrollen zu sich her und schaute darüber. „Sie sind so ziemlich das gleiche wie Selbstmord Missionen. Mir ist nicht klar gewesen, wie sehr Kingsley auf Nummer sicher gegangen ist, wegen Harry. Zu sehen was er tun wird, wenn wir mal für eine Woche weg sind –"_

_Er unterbrach seinen Satz und starrte wütend nach unten auf die Berichte. „Wie hoch genau waren die Zahlen der Todesopfer, während wir weg waren?"_

_Hermine öffnete ihren Mund, um zu antworten, aber er schnitt ihr das Wort ab._

_„Du musst es mir nicht sagen. Ich kann die Zahlen hier vor mir sehen. Verdammt, das ist – das ist verfickt nochmal nicht zu fassen. Wenn Kingsley jetzt hier wäre würde ich ihm eine reinhauen."_

_Sein Gesicht wurde vor Wut ganz Rot._

_„Ron wir können es uns nicht mehr leisten auf Nummer sicher zu gehen.", sagte Hermine, ihr Magen verdrehte sich, als sie daran dachte, von wie vielen Leuten sie in den letzten paar Wochen die Augen verschlossen hat und das neue Sicherheitshospiz, mit dem sie Bill geholfen hat. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob dir bewusst ist, wie tief unsere Ressourcen erschöpft sind. Wie viele Jahre denkst du, dass Harrys Verlies eine Armee versorgen kann? Die Krankenabteilung fährt schon nur noch auf Reserve. Europa wird unter Toms Herrschaft gebracht. Die einzige Option, die wir noch übrighaben, ist es Risiken einzugehen. Und wir können Harry nicht riskieren."_

_Ron sagte nichts. Hermine konnte sehen, wie die Muskeln in seinem Kiefer arbeiteten, als er sie anspannt und wieder entspannte._

_„Wir müssen die Horkruxe finden.", sagte er endlich. Hermine atmete lang und tief aus, sie hatte ängstlich die Luft angehalten und nickte._

_„Das müssen wir.", sagte sie. „Tom und Harry sind die Stützen. In ideologischer Hinsicht sind die Todesser zu verschieden. Toms Macht ist alles, was deren Armee zusammenhält. Wenn wir es schaffen ihn zu töten, sollte es auf lange Sicht genug interne Machtkämpfe geben, um dem Widerstand die Oberhand zu geben."_

_„Ich denke das ist der eine Vorteil an Voldemorts Unsterblichkeit: er macht sich gar nicht erst die Mühe einen Nachfolger heranzuziehen.", sage Ron hölzern, als er über einen andern Missionsbericht schaute. Hermine konnte ihre eigenen Unterschriftdarauf sehen; die Anzahl der Verletzten, die Todesopfer ordentlich aufgelistet, unpersönliche Zahlen._

_„Auch wenn ich es nicht bezweifeln würde, dass die Malfoys denken, dass sie die nächsten in der Reihe wären, jetzt wo Bellatrix tot ist. Verdammte Psychopathen."_

_„Du musst Harry davon überzeugen, dass die Horkruxe zu finden seine oberste Priorität sein muss.", sagte sie und starrte Ron unverwandt an. „Vor allem jetzt, nachdem was mit Ginny passiert ist. Ich habe die Befürchtung, dass er die Horkruxe einfach ganz ignorieren will."_

_Rons Ausdruck spannte sich an._

_„Ja.", sagte er leise._

_Hermine zögerte und ging auf ihn zu._

_„Ron ich hoffe, was ich letzte Nacht beim Treffen gesagt habe, hat dir nicht das Gefühl gegeben, dass es deine Schuld war. Du hast Ginny gerettet. Ich konnte diese Informationen nicht zurückhalten, aber ich wollte dich damit nicht verletzen."_

_„Passt schon.", sagte er steif. „Du hast die richtige Entscheidung getroffen."_

_„Es tut mir leid –"_

_„Fang nicht damit an. Ich will wirklich nicht darüber reden.", sagte er mit zittriger Stimme, die keinen Platz für Diskussionen ließ._

_Hermines Augen huschten über sein Gesicht, nahmen die Anspannung um seine Augen wahr, die Spitzen seiner Ohren waren rot, während sein Gesicht so blass wurde, dass seine Sommersprossen hervorstanden, als ob es Blutspritzer wären._

_Wenn sie weiter machen würde, würde er explodieren._

_Hermine spürte, wie ihr das Herz in die Hose rutsche._

_„Okay. Nun, dann überlass ich dich mal den Berichten.", sagte sie und drehte sich zum Gehen um._

* * *

Hermine kam wieder zu Bewusstsein und spürte schummrig, wie jemand über ihr lehnte und ihren Kopf nach hinten neigte. Die rechte Seite ihres Gesichts und Körpers fühlte sich steif an. Sie konnte ihre Finger nicht bewegen und ihre Zunge tat weh, so als ob mehrfach darauf gebissen wurde.

Sie zuckte vor den Händen zurück, die auf ihr lagen und eine Person, ein Mann zog seine Hände zurück. Er machte einen Schritt von ihr weg und beobachtete sie genau. Sie schaute ihn verwirrt an. Er war blass und blond und sein Gesicht, dass voller Emotionen war, als sie ihre Augen geöffnet hatte, war jetzt undurchschaubar.

„Du hattest einen Krampfanfall.", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme. „Anscheinend vertragen sich Fruchtbarkeitstränke und Legilimentik nicht so gut."

Er schaute nach unten auf seinen Zauberstab, den er in der Hand hielt. „Kannst du sprechen? Du hast für mehrere Minuten geschrien."

Hermine hatte Probleme damit zu schlucken. Ihre Kehle fühlte sich wund an, so als ob mehrere Minuten eine große Untertreibung gewesen ist. Sie versuchte ihren Mund zu öffnen und stellte fest, dass die Muskel auf der rechten Seite ihres Kiefers so verkrampft waren, dass sie kaum ihre Zähne auseinanderbrachte.

Sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt. Sie fühlte sich, als ob sie von einem Stromschlag getroffen wurde; ihre Muskeln und Sehnen fühlten sich an, als ob sie straffgezogen wurden, bis sie kurz davor waren abzureißen. Als sie versuchte zu Atmen, kam ein tiefes, japsendes Geräusch aus ihrer Kehle.

Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, was passiert war. Sie versuchte sich hinzusetzten, aber ihr Körper machte nicht mit. Sie brach in Tränen aus.

„Wer bist du?", quetschte sie undeutlich durch ihre Zähne, als sie endlich das Schluchzen aufhörte. Sie schaute zu dem Mann auf, der neben ihr stand.

Eine Unzahl an Emotionen flackerte plötzlich über sein Gesicht. Er öffnete seinen Mund und schloss ihn dann bestimmt wieder und zögerte.

„Ich bin für dein Wohlergehen zuständig.", sagte er schlussendlich, sein Ausdruck war wieder undurchdringlich. Er zog ein kleines Fläschchen aus dem nichts hervor. „Du solltest das hier nehmen. Du wirst dich wahrscheinlich erinnern was passiert ist, wenn du wieder aufwachst."

Hermine zögerte und nickte dann zustimmend. Er schob eine Hand unter ihren Nacken und half dabei ihren Oberkörper aufzurichten, damit sie schlucken konnte. Sobald sie es schluckte übermannte sie ihre Erschöpfung und sie spürte, wie sie einschlief.

„Kenn ich dich?", fragte sie, als ihr die Augenlieder zufielen.

„Ich nehme an, dass tust du.", antwortete er.

Als Hermine wieder aufwachte, fühlte sich die rechte Seite ihres Körpers noch leicht verspannt an und ihre Zunge hatte das schwache Gefühl eines Heilungszaubers auf der Oberfläche.

Sie versuchte sich daran zurück zu erinnern, was passiert war.

Sie hatte mit Malfoy über Voldemort geredet, über die Horkruxe – sie konnte sich plötzlich an das Wort erinnern. Sie hat endlich ihre Frage gestellt; auch wenn es kaum eine Frage war, weil sie sich fast hundertprozentig sicher war, das Voldemort am Sterben war.

Dann hatte es sich angefühlt, als ob alles in ihrem Kopf explodiert war und das Zimmer hatte sich rot Verfärbt und dann ist sie zusammengebrochen.

Sie hatte einen Krampfanfall vor Malfoy.

Als sie dann das erste Mal aufgewacht war, war sie praktisch unbeweglich und konnte sich nicht mal an ihn erinnern. Er hat ihr einen Schlaftrunk für Traumlosen Schlaf gegeben.

Sie erinnerte sich an den kurzen Austausch von Worten zurück. ‚Für dein Wohlergehen zuständig' war eine sehr großzügige Art seine Rolle zu beschreiben. Sie schnaubte.

Sie bewegte ihre Schultern und versuchte ihren Mund aufzumachen. Ihr Kiefer war noch verspannt, aber sie konnte ihre Zähne ganz auseinander machen. Sie setzte sich behutsam auf und untersuchte sich selbst.

Sie ist behandelt worden.

Krampfanfälle waren nicht ihr Heilungsfachgebiet, aber Arthur Weasley hat ein paar milde Anfälle gehabt, nachdem er von Lucius Malfoy verflucht wurde. Sie hatte es recherchiert. Die Behandlung war ähnlich wie jemanden zu behandeln, der vom Crutiatus getroffen wurde, eine Behandlung, mit der sie nur allzu vertraut war.

Es war nicht nur ausschließlich Zauberstabheilung, sondern magisch-physikalische Therapie; man verwendete Sprüche und massierte dann die verspannten Knoten von Hand weg. Jemand hat die angefasst. Mindestens auf der ganzen rechten Seite ihres Körpers, um die Anspannungen und die Steifheit erfolgreich los zu werden. Da sie sich fast wieder normal fühlte, nahm sie an, dass sie auf beiden Seiten von ihrem Kinn bis runter zu ihren Füßen behandelt wurde.

Sie erschauderte leicht aber versuchte sich selbst zur Vernunft zu bringen.

Es war Heilkunst. Nur Heilkunst. Sie hat schon hunderte von Leuten geheilt. Sie hat Verletzungen an jeder Stelle des Körpers behandelt. Eine Verletzung war eine Verletzung. Heilen war Heilen. Es war abseits von irgendwelchen sexuellen Empfindungen. Klinisch. Körper wurden kaum als was anderes wahrgenommen als etwas, dass geheilt werden musste.

Dennoch... Der Gedanke, dass sie jemand angefasst und geheilt hatte, während sie bewusstlos in Malfoys Haus war, ließ ihr schlecht werden.

Sie bewegte sich und zischte leicht, sie schaute an sich herunter. Ihre Brüste taten weh und – waren angeschwollen. Sie starrte sie einen Moment geschockt an, bevor sie sich an die Nebeneffekte des Fruchtbarkeitstranks erinnerte, den Stroud ihr gegeben hatte. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht und krabbelte aus dem Bett.

Malfoy hatte zwar Reinigungszauber auf ihr angewendet als sie von Voldemort zurückgekommen sind, aber sie hatte nichts davon wirklich abgewaschen. Sie sammelte sich Klamotten und Handtücher zusammen und ging den Gang runter, um in dem anderen Badezimmer zu duschen.

Die lange Dusche löste auch die letzten Verspannungen in ihrem Körper. Sie legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und ließ das Wasser über sich laufen, während sie über die Erinnerung an Ron nachdachte, die sie unabsichtlich aufgebrochen hatte. Horkruxe. Und Todesopferzahlen. Und Ginny.

Es kam immer auf Ginny zurück.

Ron. Er sah so eingefallen aus. Niedergeschlagen vom Krieg. Seine Haare sind von grau durchzogen gewesen, obwohl er nicht viel älter als zweiundzwanzig hat sein können. Sie hatte diese Details vergessen. Sie hatte vergessen, wie der Krieg ihn zerfressen hatte; wie sichtbar sich der Stress in ihm abgezeichnet hatte.

Er hat Missionen mit Moody und Kingsley geplant. Er hat sein Talent für Strategien und Zauberschach genommen und gelernt, wie man es auf den Krieg anwenden konnte. Es war so stolz gewesen, als Kingsley zum ersten Mal eine seiner Strategien genehmigt hatte.

Ron, Harry und DA hatten lange gebraucht, um zu akzeptieren, dass es ein langer Krieg sein würde. Sie hatten gedacht, dass sich die magischen Gemeinschaften erheben würde und sich auf die Seite des Ordens schlagen würde. Dass die Zauberwelt dadurch, dass sie Voldemorts Niederlage schon das erste Mal miterlebt hatte, mehr Vertrauen in die Kraft des Lichts setzten würde.

Aber Voldemort hat aus seinen Fehlern während des ersten Kriegs gelernt. Er war cleverer, vorsichtiger und gerissener als das erste Mal. Vor allem nach seinem Fehlschlag in der Schlacht im Zaubereiministerium. Er hat seine Schreckensherrschaft auf Muggel-Geborene, Halbblüter Familien und Blutsverräter limitiert. Er hat frühzeitig die Macht über das Ministerium übernommen und den Orden des Phoenix als Terroristengruppe deklariert. Und hat Dumbledore in der Schule des Schulleiters, von einem sechzehnjährigen Jungen umbringen lassen.

Alle Hoffnung, die die Zauberwelt vielleicht in die Kraft des Lichts gehabt hatte, wurde schnell im Keim erstickt. Muggel-Geborene und Halbblüter, waren nur ein Bruchteil der Zaubereipopulation. Es war einfach die magische Gesellschaft dazu zu bringen sich dafür zu entscheiden, einfach den Kopf unten zu halten und es dem Orden zu überlassen alleine gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen.

Es ist schwierig in einem Krieg als Terroristengruppe zu kämpfen.

Selbst wenn man genügend Geld hatte, war es schwer in die Winkelgasse zu gehen und Zugriff auf sein Verlies in Gringotts zu bekommen. Offizielle Identifikationen wurden notwendig, um egal was kaufen zu wollen, Essen oder Zutaten für Tränke; und wenn man zu viel auf einmal kaufte, zog es die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Nach einer Schlacht konnte man die Person ins Krankenhaus schicken, aber alle Verletzungen, die in die Zauberspruch Schadensabteilung geschickt werden mussten, verpflichteten St Mungos dazu, sie an die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung zu melden; verletzte Mitlieder des Widerstands wurden während ihrer Genesung wegen Terrorismus angeklagt und verhaftet und sie verschwanden in einem von Voldemorts Gefängnissen, bevor sie wieder von St Mungos entlassen werden konnten.

Der Widerstand ist nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, wie ausschlaggebend Voldemorts anfänglichen Einfälle sein würden. Sie hatten sich keine Vorräte gehortet. Sie haben nicht genügend Leute versteckt und viele von denen, die sie versucht hatten zu beschützen, haben sie nicht gut genug versteckt. Es gab immer einen Abschied, von dem Leute dachte, dass sie ihn noch unterbringen konnten, ein kleiner Hinweis, den die Folter von Todessern einfach aus Nachbarn herausquetschen konnte.

Den Stolz den Ron empfand, als seine Strategien zum ersten Mal verwendet wurden, verflog schnell, als er feststellte, dass es fast unmöglich war einen Plan zu erstellen, in dem es keine Opfer geben würde. Menschen waren keine wiederverwendbaren Figuren auf einem Schachfeld; wenn einer geopfert wurde, dann starben er. Auf schreckliche Art und Weise. Und selbst wenn man alles strategisch Mögliche dafür tat, um sie zu beschützen, taten sie nicht immer das was sie sollten, oder was man angenommen hat. Und selbst wenn sie es taten, dann tat es der Feind nicht.

Ron neigte dazu jeden Tod und jede Verletzung als seine persönliche Schuld anzusehen. Der Glanz des Heldentums und der Neid, den er früher für Harry übrig gehabt hat, verschwand. Der Krieg ernüchterte ihn schnell und das Verständnis fügte ihn und Harry noch näher zusammen; heilte alle Risse, die seine vergangene Eifersucht über die Jahre erschaffen hatte. Die wurden von der Schuld, Entschlossenheit und dem Idealismus vereint. Sie standen sich so nah wie Brüder.

Es gab nicht mehr viel Platz für Hermine.

Hermine seufzte und ließ ihren Kopf nach unten sinken, sie fühlte wie das Wasser an ihren Backen entlanglief. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich und zitterten, als sie sich an Hogwarts zurückerinnerte.

Harry, Ron und Hermine: Das unzertrennbare Trio... bis zu Dumbledores Tod, als Hermine Tränke und Heilkunst, statt Verteidigungsmagie mit Ron und Harry und dem Rest von Dumbledores Armee gewählt hat.

Sie verbrachte ihre Tage damit, das Heilen von Poppy Pomfrey zu lernen. Ihre Nächte verbrachte sie damit, Zaubertränke von Snape zu lernen. Ihre Freundschaft blieb auf der Strecke. Sogar ihre Noten wurden schlechter.

Sie hatte nicht viel Zeit übrig, um es Verteidigungszaubern zu widmen. Alle studierten Verteidigungsmagie. Niemand sonst schien sich um Verletzungen zu sorgen oder wie man einen Gegenfluch fand. Oder wie man Zaubertränke machen konnte, die Verletzungen heilten.

Hermine musste einen Monat lang, nach der Schlacht in der Mysteriums Abteilung, täglich zehn Tränke nehmen, um all die inneren Schäden zu reparieren, die Dolohovs nicht verbaler Fluch angerichtet hatte. Sie konnte von Glück sprechen, dass sie es überlebt hat.

Als Dumbledore nur wenige Monate später starb, ist es ihr schmerzlich bewusst geworden, wie auschlaggebend die Rolle von Heilkunst und Zaubertränken sein würde, damit der Widerstand lange genug überleben konnte, um zu gewinnen. Aber sie war die Einzige, die sich darum sorgen machte. Jeder stempelte sie als paranoid ab. Krankenhäuser waren neutraler Boden; falls jemand geheilt werden musste, dann war da immer noch St Mungos, wo man hingehen konnte.

Aber sie waren Terroristen. Krankenhäuser waren kein neutraler Boden für Terroristen.

Als Voldemort so plötzlich die Kontrolle über das Ministerium übernommen hat, war Minister Thicknesses erste Handlung, der Muggel-Erfassungs-Akt. Es war ein vorsichtig zeitlich abgepasster und strategischer Zug. Die Muggel-Geborenen und Halbblüter Auroren in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung und Heiler in St Mungos wurden festgenommen und ihr Zauberstäbe wurden zerbrochen, bevor sie zum Orden flüchten konnten.

Sie wären unbezahlbare Mitglieder für den Widerstand gewesen, wenn der Orden sie rechtzeitig erreicht hätte.

Stattdessen musste die „Terror Organisation" feststellen, dass sie plötzlich von der Welt abgeschnitten waren und Poppy Pomfrey war die erfahrenste Heilerin, die sie noch hatten. Alle Widerstandskämpfer wurden zu der Internats Oberin gebracht, um von Schlachtfeld Wunden und dunklen Flüchen geheilt zu werden. Kingsley schaffte es noch zwei weitere Allgemein Heiler zu rekrutieren, um ein halbwegs funktionales Krankenhaus zu schaffen. Aber durch Voldemorts Tendenzen, ganze Zauber Familien zu bestrafen, waren die meisten Zauberer sehr zögerlich ihr ganzes Leben hinter sich zu lassen und sich dem Orden anzuschließen, wenn sie es nicht unbedingt mussten.

Der Krieg beschränkte sich hauptsächlich auf Großbritannien zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Nachdem das Britische Zaubereiministerum gestürzt wurde, nahmen Europäische Krankenhäuser, die mit dem Widerstand sympathisierten, heimlich Kontakt auf, um Training in der Heilkunst von dunkler Magie und Flüchen anzubieten. Hermine ist die einzige Person mit genug Grundtraining gewesen, die sich dafür qualifiziert hat und die der Orden entbehren konnte.

Es stand kaum zur Frage. Der Orden brauchte dringen einen Trauma Heiler, und wenn sie keinen rekrutieren konnten mussten sie eben einen neuen schaffen; Hermine war geeignet. Ihr wurde kaum Zeit gegeben sich zu verabschieden, bevor Kingsley sie aus Großbritannien geschmuggelt hat. Sie wusste nicht, wann sie wieder zurückkommen würde.

Die trainierte wie besessen für zwei Jahre. Sie hatte fast das Ende ihrer Ausbildung erreicht, als das Sicherheitskrankenhaus des Ordens, durch die Folgen eines Kampfes, entlarvt wurde. Ein Todesser hatte sich an Ernie MacMillan festgehalten, als dieser dorthin appariert ist. Als der Todesser erst einmal innerhalb der Schutzzauber war, ist er sofort verschwunden und hat weitere Todesser hingebracht.

Außer dem Fidelius Zauber, war das Krankenhaus kaum geschützt gewesen. Es gab nicht mal einen Evakuierungsplan. Keine Wachen. Es war ein Blutbad, bevor der Orden sich überhaupt versammeln und zurückschlagen konnte. Der Orden verlor die zwei Heiler, die er rekrutiert hatte, die Auszubildenden, Horace Slughorn und fast jeden verletzten Kämpfer, der dort untergebracht war.

Die Todesser ließen Ernie aus Trotz am Leben.

Der Orden musste Hermine sofort zurückholen.

Voldemort hatte Antonin Dolohov erlaubt ein Fluchentwicklungsabteilung zu errichten; neue und tödliche Flüche wurden in den Schlachten verwendet, sie fortgeschrittene Zauber Analysen benötigten, um sie zu bekämpfen. Hermines Fachgebiet. Sie brauchten außerdem jemanden der den Zaubertrank Meister ersetzen konnte und Hermine war auch dafür ausgebildet.

Innerhalb von drei Tagen, kam Kingsley persönlich in das österreichische magische Krankenhaus, in dem sie studiert hatte und brachte sie zurück nach England.

Während ihrer Abwesenheit, hatten sich Harry und Ron du einem Duo zusammengeschmiedet. Mit ihrer Rückkehr hat das Trio versucht, wieder dort anzufangen, wo es aufgehört hatte, aber in den zwei Jahre, hatten sie sich auseinandergelebt.

Hermine ist nicht der gleichen idealistischen Ansicht gewesen, dass das Licht, durch seine natürlichen Eigenschaften von Gutherzigkeit, schlussendlich den Krieg gewinnen würde. In ihren Augen wandte sich das Glück immer mehr und mehr gegen den Orden.

Von dem Moment an als sie nach England zurückgekommen war, lebte sie in der neuen Krankenabteilung, die im ersten Stock den Grimmauldplatzes eingerichtet worden war. Sie verbrachte ihre Tage und Nächte damit den Leuten beim Sterben zuzusehen; sie saß neben ihnen und erklärte ihnen so sanft wie möglich, dass sie nie wieder reden, nie wieder essen, nie wiedersehen, nie wieder laufen, sich nie wieder bewegen würden. Das sie niemals Kinder haben würden. Das ihr Partner, Ehepartner oder ihre Eltern oder Kinder gestorben sind, als sie bewusstlos waren.

Sie durchlebte jeden Tag die Nachwirkungen der Schlachten; sie atmete die Verheerung ein, bis sie darin ertrank.

Sie durfte nicht kämpfen. Sie durfte nicht mit aufs Schlachtfeld. Sie war zu wertvoll als Heilerin und Zaubertrank Meisterin. Der Orden konnte es nicht riskieren, sie zu verlieren.

Sie stand endlos in den Nachwirkungen der Kämpfe, die sie nicht beeinflussen konnte.

Also benutzte sie was sie hatte, ihre Stimme und ihre Position als Ordensmitglied. Sie benutzte ihren Sitz in den Treffen dazu dem Orden die Wichtigkeit, das Training über Verteidigungsmagie hinaus auszuweiten, nahezulegen. Sie setzte sich nicht für Folter und die Verwendung von Unverzeihlichen Flüchen ein; sie wollte einfach nur, dass den Widerstandskämpfern die ausdrückliche Erlaubnis erteilt wurde, Todesser in Notwehr zu töten.

Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass es eine besonders schwierige Position zu vertreten sein würde, nach drei Jahren Krieg.

Doch das war sie.

Harry war unnachgiebig: sie würden keine dunkle Magie verwenden; sie würden keine Leute töten. Der Großsteil den Ordens hat sich Harry angeschlossen.

Hermine wurde als das schwarze Schaf abgestempelt. Was nach und nach die meisten ihrer Freundschaften zerstört hat.

Es ist nicht komplett überraschend gewesen, als Ginny angenommen hatte, dass Snape die einzige Person sein könnte, mit der Hermine in einer Beziehung sein hätte könnte. Ginny hatte recht. Hermine ist fast immer allein gewesen.

Hermine seufzte und drehte die Dusche ab.

Wenn sie etwas anders gemacht hätte, hätte sie den Ausgang des Krieges ändern können? Wenn sie sich mehr auf Verteidigung konzentriert hätte? Wenn sie nicht Heilkunst und Zaubertränke nachgegangen wäre? Wenn sie nicht für zwei Jahre weg gewesen wäre?

Hätte es einen Unterschied gemacht? Hätte sie damit jemanden retten können?

Ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals, als sie sich an Malfoys Stichelei von vor ein paar Monaten erinnerte.

„Du hast nicht mal während dem Krieg gekämpft, oder? Ich habe dich auf jeden Fall nie gesehen. Du warst nicht einmal da draußen mit Potter und Weasley. Du hast dich nur versteckt. Hast deine ganze Zeit in Krankenabteilungen verbracht. Hast nutzlos deinen Zauberstab geschwungen, um Menschen zu retten, die am Ende tot besser dran gewesen wären."

Sie schluckte schwer und presste ihre Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen, als sie aus der Dusche stieg und sich abtrocknete.

Sie hielt kurz inne und schaute ihre Reflektion an.

Sie hasste ihre Spiegelbild. Sie hasste es, es zu sehen. Sie versuchte immer ihren Blick abzuwenden, wenn sie an einem Spiegel vorbeikam. Sie erkannte die Person, die sie im Spiegel sah, kaum wieder.

In ihren Erinnerungen ist sie eingefallen, durch den Stress und die Unterernährung, gewesen. Blass, weil sie immer nur drinnen gewesen ist und Leute geheilt und Tränke gebraut hat. Ihre Haut ist bleich geworden. Ihre unzähmbaren Haare, immer sorgfältig in straffe Zöpfe geflochten, um es sicher hinter ihrem Kopf festzustecken. Knochig und mit dürren Armen und Beinen. Ihre Augen groß und dunkel, aber mit einem Feuer, dass in ihnen loderte.

Jetzt...

Ihr Gesicht war nicht länger eingefallen. Mit ausreichend Nahrung, füllte sie ihre Wangen wieder aus, sodass sie nicht mehr hohl waren. Die regelmäßigen täglichen Spaziergänge haben ihr einen leichten natürlichen Hautton gegeben. Ohne einen Kamm oder Haarbänder, konnte sie ihre Haare nur mit den Fingern kämmen und offenlassen. Es fiel in einem wilden Chaos aus Wellen und Locken bis unterhalb ihrer Ellbogen. Ihre Knie und Ellbogen und Hüftknochen und Rippen stachen nicht mehr hervor. Sie hat Muskeln durch die Übungen aufgebaut.

Sie sah gesund aus. Sogar hübsch. Normal. Wie eine Hermine aus einem anderen Leben.

Aber ihre Augen –

Ihre Augen waren tot. Es loderte kein Feuer mehr in ihnen.

Der Funke, der, wie sie fand, sie so sehr ausgemacht hatte, war verschwunden.

Sie war eine lebendige Leiche.

Sie drehte sich vom Spiegel weg und zog sich an.

Der Fruchtbarkeitstrank, beeinflusste, wie ihre Roben ihr passten. Die Knöpfe über ihrem Busen spannten und sie konnte ihre Nippel durch den Stoff erkennen. Sie ließ ihre Schultern nach vorne fallen und versuchte es zu verdecken, indem sie ihre Haare nach vorne legte.

Als sie ins Zimmer zurückkam, fand sie ein Mittagessen für sie bereitgestellt. Sie stocherte in einem Gurkensalat herum und schaute aus dem Fenster. Der Schnee war geschmolzen. Das Anwesen wurde von endlosem Grau überzogen. Sogar der Himmel war Grau.

Sie starrte noch immer aus dem Fenster, als die Tür auf ging. Sie schaute hinüber und sah, das Malfoy reingekommen war. Er hatte seine ‚Jagt' Klamotten an. Sie waren so sauber, dass sie annahm das er irgendwo hingehen wollte, und nicht gerade zurückkam. Er hielt ein Paar Handschuhe in einer Hand.

Sie fragte sich, ob das das Outfit war, das er anhatte als er Ginny, Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Professor, Sprout, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Flitwick und Oliver Wood umgebracht hat. Er hatte es wahrscheinlich immer unter seinen Todesser Roben an.

Eisenbauch Leder, war sehr resistent gegen Magie und fast unzerstörbar, durch physikalische Einflüsse. In einem Duell, außer der Angreifer schafft es den Kopf zu treffen oder er verwendete den Todesfluch, wäre Malfoy praktisch unbesiegbar. Jemand mit Fesseln, die die Magie blockierte, hätte keinerlei Chance gegen ihn.

Aber nun ja, wann haben Slytherins schon jemals fair gekämpft?

Sein Blick traf auf ihren, von der anderen Seite des Zimmers und er beobachtete sie aufmerksam.

Sie verschränkte ihre Arme schützend vor ihrer Brust.

„Erinnerst du dich jetzt an mich?", fragte er.

„Zu meiner tiefen Enttäuschung leider schon.", sagte sie und schaute von ihm weg. Er kam langsam auf sie zu.

„Ich habe Heilerin Stroud informiert, was passiert ist. Anscheinend hat sie sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, zu verifizieren, dass der Fruchtbarkeitstrank keine negativen Reaktionen mit Legilimentik haben würde.", sagte er mit einem leichten Schnauben.

„Ich bezweifle, dass die Kombination etwas ist, das Zaubertrank Meister normalerweise untersuchen würden.", sagte Hermine trocken.

Es gab eine kurze Pause, und Malfoy zog eine Zeitung aus dem Nichts hervor und reichte sie ihr. Sie nahm sie ihm mit einem neugierigem Ausdruck aus der Hand.

„Du hast deine tägliche Lektüre anscheinend gut genutzt.", sagte er, als sie sie auseinanderfaltete.

„Friedens Gespräche in Skandinavien!" hieß es auf der Titelseite.

Sie grinste leicht in sich hinein und überflog den Artikel.

„Woher hast du es gewusst?", hackte er nach einer Minute der Stille nach.

Sie blickte von der Zeitung auf.

„Das hier?", sagte sie unschuldig und deutete auf den Artikel.

Er verdrehte seine Augen.

„Nein."

Ihr Mundwinkel zuckte.

„Ich bin eine Heilerin.", sagte sie, dann schaute sie nach unten auf ihre Handgelenke. „Oder ich war zu mindestens mal eine. Ich habe mich darauf spezialisiert dunkle Magie zu heilen. Ich kenne die Anzeichen von magischem Zerfall. Zu viel von bestimmten Arten von dunkler Magie und es verwandelt sich zu Gift im Körper. Der Körper und die Magie versuchen es zu verarbeiten. Wenn sich dunkle Magie erst einmal in den Zellen ansammelt, gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Die Magie frisst einen von innen heraus auf."

Sie legte die Zeitung auf die Seite. „Die Magie verliert dadurch natürlich nicht ihre Kraft. Er ist immer noch einer der mächtigsten Zauberer in der ganzen Welt. Aber körperlich zerfällt er. Nicht mal das ganze Einhorn Blut, das er aufnimmt und in dem er badet, kann seine Symptome erfolgreich lindern. Selbst wenn er unsterblich ist, wird er schon bald kaum noch ein Schatten sein. Er wird im Äther verschwinden. Mit Harrys tot, hat er keine Möglichkeit wiedergeboren zu werden. Wenn all seine Horkruxe zerstört wurden – wird er einfach – aufhören zu existieren."

Malfoy schaute sie gerissen an und sie hielt seinem Blick stand.

„Diese Verbindungen, sie werden Horkruxe genannt, oder?", fragte sie.

Er nickte langsam.

„Neue Erinnerung?", sagte er.

Sie nickte.

„Während dem Krampfanfall.", sagte sie und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. „Der Orden hat sie gejagt. Ron und Harry wurden darauf angesetzt."

„Sonst noch irgendwas?", sagte er, seine Stimme war tief und gefährlich.

„Ron war über die Zahlen der Todesopfer verärgert. Uns gingen die Mittel aus. Ich bezweifle, dass es irgendetwas ist, was du nicht eh schon wusstest.", sagte sie leise.

Sie schaute ruhig zu ihm hoch, sie erwartete, dass er sofort in ihren Verstand eindringen würde. Um es zu überprüfen. Er starrte sie nur an.

Sie schaute weg und nach einigen Minuten blickte sie zögernd wieder zu ihm auf.

Er bemerkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und legte seinen Kopf schräg, während er eine Augenbraue hochzog.

„Kingsley Shackelbolt...", sagte sie. „Hannah hat ihn nicht erwähnt. Alle sagen immer, dass ich die Einzige bin, die vom Orden noch übrig ist, aber ich erinnern mich nicht –"

„Er ist ein paar Monate vor der letzten Schlacht gestorben.", sagte Malfoy und schaute von ihr weg. Sein Kiefer spannte sich leicht an.

Hermine hatte es fast vermutet – aber sie verspürte dennoch ein schneidendes Ziehen in ihrer Brust, als sie die Bestätigung bekam.

Sie war sich fast sicher, dass sie die Antwort auf ihre nächste Frage auch schon wusste.

„Warst du derjenige, der –?"

Er sah ihr in die Augen und nickte. „Er stand mir im Weg."


	18. Chapter 18

Hermine blickte mit Fassungslosigkeit auf das Stück Papier, das sie in den Händen hielt.

Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, während sie es in der Hälfte faltete und dann stoppte, sie wusste nicht mehr weiter.

Sie konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie man einen Origami Kranich faltete.

Sie hatte mehr als tausend von ihnen gefaltet. Große und Kleine. Tag für Tag. Sie hatte Erinnerungen daran, dass sie sie gefalten hat.

Aber irgendwie –

Sie konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie sie es machen musste. Sie versuchte es weiter, jeden Morgen, nachdem sie die Zeitung gelesen hatte, aber irgendwie konnte sie nicht herausfinden, wie sie sie falten musste.

Sie konnte sich nicht an die Reihenfolge der Falze erinnern. War es erst eine Diagonale? Vielleicht musste sie es in der Hälfte falten und dann nochmal? Sie versuchte es auf beide Arten.

Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Das Wissen darüber war einfach – weg.

Sie hatte keinen der zuvor gefalteten Kraniche mehr, damit sie es sich die Schritte ableiten könnte. Die Elfen ließen sie immer alle am Ende des Tages versschwinden.

Hermine seufzte und legte das Papier auf sie Seite.

Es muss während des Krampfanfalls verloren gegangen sein. Wahrscheinlich wurde ihr Gehirn verletzt.

Die Erinnerung – das Wissen – ist von dort verschwunden, wo sie es aufbewahrt hatte. Als ob es niemals existiert hätte. Nur wusste sie das es existiert hat. Sie erinnerte sich genau daran, dass sie in der Lage gewesen war, sie zu falten.

Es machte nichts.

Sie wusste nicht einmal, warum sie Kraniche gefalten hat. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie es gelernt hat. Vielleicht in der Grundschule, grübelte sie.

Sie zog ihren Mantel an und ging nach draußen.

Das Anwesen war trostlos und matschig. Der Winter war in seinen letzten Zügen, bevor der Frühling kam. Die Fenster waren noch ab und zu am Morgen mit Frost überzogen, aber die Tage wurden wärmer und es regnete Tagelang durch.

Es regnete nur leicht, also wagte sich Hermine nach draußen.

Sie konnte in der Zwischenzeit durch fast alle Gärten gehen, die das Haus umgaben; solange sie nicht zu weit im Offenen lagen. Offene Plätze – sie kam noch immer nicht damit klar.

Wenn sie ab und zu probierte, sich an den Hecken vorbei und ins Offene hinaus zu zwingen, fühlte sie sich, als ob jemand sie aufschlitzen würde; ihr die Nerven aus dem Körper schnitt und sie in der Kälte und im Wind ausbreitete. Ihr Verstand faltete sich einfach zusammen und ließ sie alleine in Schock zurück.

Sie kam nicht – nicht damit klar.

Sie fragte sich, ob sie jemals wieder damit klarkommen würde. Ob sie sich jemals von ihrer Agoraphobie erholen würde. Die Angst fühlte sich so an, als ob sie sich tief im ihrem Inneren und durch die hindurch verwurzelt hatte; von ihrem Gehirn und ihre Kehle hinunter, um ihre Lungen und Organe, wie eine invasive Rebe; die darauf wartete sie zu Tode zu würgen.

An den Tagen, wo es nicht wie aus Kübeln schüttete, verbrachte Hermine die meiste Zeit damit auf dem Anwesen umher zu wandern. Sie kam voller Schlamm wieder zurück und hatte keine andere Wahl, als eine Spur über die Veranda bis nach drinnen und durch die Gänge zu ziehen. In Zauberer Häusern gab es keine Tradition Fußmatten oder Abstreifer zu haben, wenn ein Schneller Ratzeputz Zauber den meisten Schlamm verschwinden ließ. Hermine murmelte jeden Tag Entschuldigungen für die Hauselfen in Gedanken.

Ihre Tage sind in eine abscheuliche Art von Monotonie über gegangen.

Sie wachte auf und aß Frühstück. Sie las mehrmals die Zeitung. Sie faltete Origami. Sie aß Mittagessen. Wenn es draußen nicht in Strömen regnete, ging sie nach draußen und erkundete das Anwesen für mehrere Stunden. Wenn es zu stark regnete, ging sie nur kurz nach draußen und trainierte dann in ihrem Zimmer, bis sie fast zusammenbrach. Sie duschte. Die erkundete das Haus. Die aß Abendessen. Manchmal kam Malfoy, um Legilimentik anzuwenden. Manchmal kam er und fickte sie reaktionslos über einem Tisch. Sie ging schlafen. Sie wachte auf und das ganze wiederholte sich.

Tag für Tag.

Es gab nichts neues, außer die Nachrichten.

Sie redete nie mit jemand anderem als Malfoy oder Stroud.

Dass sie wusste, dass das Züchtungsprogramm nur eine Ablenkung war, änderte nichts. Dass sie wusste, dass Voldemort sterben würde, dass er Horkruxe gehabt hat, änderte nichts.

Zu mindestens nicht für sie selbst.

Malfoy verbachte noch immer all seine Zeit damit, denjenigen zu jagen, der das Medaillon zerstört hatte. Als er kam, um sie zu inspizieren, sah er deutlich abgearbeitet aus. Er durchsuchte ihre Gedanken nur oberflächlich, so als ob er Angst davor hatte, noch mehr Schaden anzurichten oder noch einen Krampfanfall auszulösen.

Hermine hatte die Vermutung, dass Voldemort ihn regelmäßig mit dem Crutiatus Fluch folterte; jedes Mal, wenn Malfoy berichtete, dass er den Schuldigen noch immer nicht gefunden hatte.

Er kam nicht, wie sie feststellte, blass vor Wut zurück; er war blass durch die körperliche Erschöpfung, verursacht durch die Folter. Es sah fast so aus, als ob er täglich gefoltert wurde. Die Symptome zeigten sich deutlicher, jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn zu Gesicht bekam. Er schien sichtlich abgenagt; als ob er kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch war.

Der Cruciatus machte das mit einem. Wenn er zu regelmäßig benutzt wurde, auch wenn er einen nicht verrückt werden ließ, konnten sich dennoch Langzeitfolgen festsetzen.

Seine Hände – sie zuckten, so wie Hermines es immer noch ab und zu taten. Sie fragte sich, ob er wegen den Auswirkungen der Folter behandelt wurde. Ob er überhaupt Zeit dafür hatte.

Natürlich hatte er das, redete sie sich ein; er hat sie behandeln lassen, nachdem sie ihren Krampfanfall hatte. Er würde wahrscheinlich den gleichen Heiler benutzen. Er musste einen Heiler haben. Er hat sich wahrscheinlich schon während des Krieges einen Heiler gehalten. Er war nicht der Typ Mensch, der in einem St Mungos Wartezimmer sitzen würde.

Sie versuchte die Symptome nicht wahrzunehmen; die Blässe, das gelegentliche Krampfen seiner Finger, die erweiterten Pupillen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass er versuchte, das letzte Mitglied des Ordens zu jagen und zu töten; jedes Mal, wenn er gefoltert zurückkam, hieß das, dass er gescheitert war und der Orden überlebt hatte.

Aber es störte sie als Heilerin. Der Verfall; sie konnte sich nicht davon abhalten es zu bemerken und es nagte unerklärlicherweise an ihrem Gewissen.

Sie ignorierte es.

Voldemort war am Sterben. Voldemort war am Sterben und Malfoy wusste es und er hat darauf reagiert, indem er die Ränge aufgestiegen ist und den Orden ausgelöscht hat. Sie hatte sich gewundert, warum er fast sklavisch gehorsam war, sogar als er sie als Mutter seiner künftigen Kinder bekommen hat, jetzt wusste sie es. Natürlich würde er alles dafür tun, um gut es ging vor Voldemort dazustehen.

Ron hatte Recht. Malfoy sah sich selbst wahrscheinlich als Nachfolger an. Wie könnte er es nicht? Der Hohe General. Die ‚Hand des Todes' vom Dunklen Lord. Wenn Voldemort schlussendlich verblasste, wer würde es wagen anzuzweifeln, dass Malfoy der nächste in der Reihe war? Es gab keinen Todesser, den man mit ihm vergleichen konnte.

Malfoy strebte offensichtlich an, der nächste dunkle Lord zu werden und außer Voldemort würde ihn vorher tötete, erwartete Hermine auch nichts anderes.

Sie fragte sich welche Art von Dunklem Lord Malfoy wohl sein würde. Was erwartete er sich überhaupt davon? Hermine wusste es immer noch nicht. Vielleicht würde sie es nie wissen. Sie hat immer schon gerätselt und ihn aber nie verstanden.

Er verdiente es zu sterben, dachte sie sich. Er verdiente es gecrutiot zu werden. Die Welt wäre ein besserer Ort, wenn Draco Malfoy getötet oder geisteskrank werden würde.

Jedoch störte sie der Gedanke an ihn, wie er mit leblosen Augen auf der Janus Thickey Station liegen würde. Passiv die Auswirkungen der regelmäßigen Folter an ihm zu beobachten, gab ihr seltsamerweise ein schuldiges Gefühl.

Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, sie erinnerte sich verbittert daran, als sie durch das Heckenlabyrinth ging, selbst wenn sie ihm helfen wollte. Was sie nicht tat. Er war ein Todesser. Es hat ihn ja niemand dazu gezwungen ein Todesser zu werden oder Dumbledore umzubringen oder den gesamten Orden des Phoenix zu ermorden und fast den gesamten Widerstand auszulöschen. Er verdiente jedes bisschen Leid, das mit seiner Gefolgschaft einher ging. Sogar noch mehr.

Wenn sie ihn schon nicht töten konnte, war die Ironie, dass es Voldemort sein würde, der langsam diese Tat vollzog, sowohl passend als auch zufriedenstellend, wenn man darüber nachdachte.

Größtenteils.

Hermine seufzte und blieb stehen, sie presste ihre Handballen gegen ihre Augen. Sie versuchte den Kopf frei zu bekommen.

Es schien, als ob sie selbst für ein solches Monster ein weiches Herz hatte. Sie hat schon immer die Idee von bloßer Folter verabscheut. Es hat sie sogar gestört, als sie Umbridges gesehen hatte. Anscheinend konnte sie nicht einmal Malfoys genießen.

Ihre nächste Fruchtbarkeitsperiode, wurde durch den Trank wesentlich schlimmer gemacht.

Als es so weit war, wurden ihre Brüste um einige Körbchengrößen größer, ohne einen BH, der sie stützen konnte, hingen sie nur da und taten weh und waren schmerzhaft empfindlich. Ihr Unterbauch schwoll an, sodass es tatsächlich so aussah, als ob sie in den ersten Monaten schwanger war. Es war entsetzlich. Hermine fand sich unausweichlich lebhaft damit konfrontiert, wie es sein würde schwanger zu sein, auf eine Art und Weise, die sie bis jetzt hatte ignorieren können.

Sie weinte. Ihre Klamotten passten ihr nicht. Sie konnte keine Übungen machen, es war zu unangenehm. Sie fühlte sich extrem müde und nervös. Sie verkroch sich einfach in ihrem Zimmer und versuchte all die Dinge zu ignorieren, die ihr Körper tat.

Als der Tisch auftauchte, war es fast schmerzhaft sich darüber zu lehnen, als sie das Gewicht spürte, das sich auf ihre Brust presste. Sie schluckte schwer. Ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich empfindlich an, vor allem in Bereichen, an die sie auf keinen Fall denken wollte. Als sie die Tür hörte, konzentrierte sie sich komplett auf den Schmerz, sie lehnte sich noch mehr auf ihre Brüste, als es notwendig gewesen wäre und zwang sich dazu auf nichts anderes zu achten.

„Bitte werde nicht schwanger. Bitte werde nicht schwanger.", flehte sie ihren Körper an.

Nach dem fünften Tag, als Malfoy vorbei kam, um ihre Erinnerungen zu untersuchen, schien er etwas weniger nervös. Nicht ganz so leichenblass. Weniger zeitnah gefoltert. Er sah sich Hermines Erinnerung mit Ron mehrere Male an, als ober er nach Details suchen würde. Als er ihre Besorgnisse über seine Foltersymptome fand, zog er sich aus ihren Gedanken zurück.

„Du machst dir Sorgen um mich, Schlammblut?", sagte er spöttisch. „Ich muss zugeben, ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, so einen Tag jemals zu erleben."

„Du solltest es nicht als Kompliment verstehen.", sagte Hermine steif. „Es tat mir auch für Umbridge leid, als er sie gefoltert hat, und dennoch tanze ich voller Freude auf ihrem Grab."

Sein Mund verzog sich vor Belustigung. „Leider haben die Schlangen sie gefressen."

Hermine musste grinsen, bevor sie sich davon abhalten konnte. Malfoy stieß ein bellendes Lachen aus.

„Du bist ein Miststück.", sagte er mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln.

Hermines Grinsen verblasste. „Manche Leute verdienen es zu sterben.", sagte sie kühl. „Und andere, die es nicht verdient haben – tötest du trotzdem."

Er verdrehte die Augen, als ob sie lediglich seine Manieren kritisiert hat.

„Ich hab das getan, was mir befohlen wurde.", sagte er mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Redest du dir das ein, um dein Gewissen zu erleichtern?", bemerkte sie höhnisch, als sie sich im Bett aufsetzte. „Als du sie aufgehangen und zum Verrotten dort gelassen hast? Denkst du, du warst großmütig?"

Er schenkte ihr ein dünnes Lächeln und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Dein Widerstand war ziemlich unermüdlich, sogar nachdem Potter vor ihren Augen gestorben war. Sie waren die Art, die den Berichten der Todesser, über die Tode, nicht geglaubt haben. Wie viele Kämper glaubst du, hätten versucht abzuhauen, wenn sie nicht die verrottenden Leichen mit ihren eigenen Augen gesehen hätten? Ich bin mir sicher du würdest es nicht für gutheißen, Selbstmordoptimismus zu unterstützen?

„Irgendjemand ist noch da draußen.", sagte sie. „Irgendjemand den du noch nicht gefangen hast."

Er grinste leicht. „Nicht mehr für lange."

Hermine spürte, wie ihr das Blut so schnell aus dem Gesicht wich, das sich ihr Kopf ganz hohl anfühlte. „Hast du –?" Ihre Stimme Zitterte.

„Noch nicht. Aber ich kann es praktisch garantieren.", sagte er mit einem grausamen Lächeln. „Lange bevor der Dunkel Lord verschwindet, wird das letzte Mitglied des Ordens tot sein und dein wertvoller kleiner Widerstand wird nicht einmal wissen, dass es jemals existiert hat."

„Das kannst du gar nicht wissen.", sagte Hermine entschlossen.

„Ich weiß es.", sagte er und sein Ausdruck wurde so hart, er hätte aus Marmor gemeißelt sein können. „Das ist eine Geschichte mit nur einem Ende. Wenn dein Orden ein anderes hätte haben wollen, dann hätten sie andere Entscheidungen treffen müssen. Vermutlich ein paar härtere und realistischere. Sie hätten von ihren Märchenvorstellungen ablassen müssen, dass sie eine Krieg gewinnen können, ohne sich die Hände schmutzig zu machen. Sie waren Idioten, fast alle von ihnen." Er schaute spöttisch auf sie herunter. „Weißt du wie einfach es ist jemanden zu töten, wenn sie dich nur betäuben wollen? Sehr einfach. So einfach, dass ich es in der Zwischenzeit sogar im Schlaf könnte."

Hermine schaute ihn an, beobachtete wie sich sein Mund vor Spott verzog und sah die Wut in seinen Augen, als er sprach.

„Wen – hasst du so sehr?", fragte sie. Weil sie immer noch nicht verstand. Es schien die Grenzen der Magie zu überschreiten.

„Sehr, sehr viele Leute.", sagte er mit einem unverschämten Schulterzucken. Dann Lächelte er. „Die meisten von ihnen sind jetzt Tod."

Er ging aus dem Zimmer, bevor sie irgendetwas anderes fragen konnte.

Nach fast einem Monat fing Montague wieder an das Anwesen zu besuchen. Hermine ist zu der Feststellung gekommen, dass er ziemlich wahrscheinlich kein Mitglied des Ordens war. Wenn dem so wäre, hätte Voldemort, Malfoy schon längst auf ihn gehetzt.

Als sie eines Tages von ihrem Spaziergang zurückkam, waren ein halbes Dutzend Hauselfen auf der Veranda des Nordflügels und stellten Große Tische auf und drapierten eine riesige Mengen Blumen überall. Einer von ihnen verschwand sofort mit einem lauten Plop, als er sie erblickte und einen Moment später erschien Topsy und kam auf Hermine zu.

„Die Gebieterin feiert heute Abend eine Ostara Party. Das Schlammblut hat außer Sichtweite zu bleiben.", sagte Topsy.

Hermine blinzelte und schaute sich auf der Veranda um, die eher so aussah, als ob sie für eine Hochzeitsfeier vorbereitet wurde, nicht für eine Feier des Frühlingsanfangs.

„Okay.", sagte Hermine und suchte sich einen anderen Eingang zum Haus. Sie beobachtete die Vorbereitungen von den Fenstern in den oberen Stockwerken und folgerte, dass der Frühlingsanfang, nur eine Ausrede für Astoria war, um eine Party zu schmeißen. Man konnte keine Rituale oder Traditionen erkennen, außer die Unmengen an Blumen.

Hermine beobachtete wie die Gäste ankamen, Todesser, jeder einzelne von ihnen. Sie gingen steif und formell miteinander um, bis die Getränke großzügig ausgeschenkt wurden.

Als jeder platzgenommen hatte und das Essen im vollen Gange war, trat Hermine von ihrem Platz am Fenster zurück, von dem sie sie beobachtete, hatte und schnappte sich ihren Mantel. Sie huschte einen leisen Gang hinunter und schlüpfte nach draußen in den Garten. Sie konnte die Stimmen von der Party über die Hecken hören. Wenn sie eine gute Position finden würde, konnte sie die Leute vielleicht belauschen. Vielleicht würde jemand etwas Nützliches über den Orden oder den Widerstand sagen. Oder über die anderen Leihmütter.

Der Tagesprophet war immer voller Spekulationen, aber es war schwer herauszufinden, was tatsächlich wahr war.

Sie folgte den geschwungenen Wegen des Hecken Labyrinths. Ihre Schritte waren leise. Ihr ist nicht gesagt worden, dass sie nicht nach draußen kommen darf.

Es war eine Erleichterung, zu versuchen, das zu belauschen, was eindeutig zu einer betrunkenen Dinnerparty wurde. Hermine fühlte sich – lebendig. Anstatt sich nur wie eine mechanische tote Kreatur zu fühlen, die Tag für Tag damit verbrachte, Origami zu falten, zu trainieren und zu warten, dass ein Tisch in der Mitte ihres Zimmers auftauchte, damit sie klinisch darüber gefickt werden konnte und sie dann für einen weiteren Zyklus zurückgelassen wurde.

Die Veranda war nur auf der anderen Seite der Hecke. Sie konnte die Stimmen klar verstehen.

„Sie hat kaum noch irgendwelche Finger.", beschwerte dich die Stimme. „Sowas kann ich nicht rumzeigen. Das ist verdammt widerlich. Als erstes konnte ich kaum einen hoch bekommen, um sie zu vögeln. Aber jetzt, wo sie schwanger ist, hat sie die geilsten Titten bekommen. Das macht die Sache mit den Fingern definitiv wieder gut."

Hermine erstarrte. Sie redeten über die anderen Mädchen. Wahrscheinlich Parvati oder Angelina. Beide hatten kaum noch Finger.

Manche der Mädchen waren schwanger.

„Immerhin hat deine beide Augen.", mischte sich eine andere Stimme ein. „Meine ist grausam anzuschauen. Ich vögle sie nur von hinten oder leg etwas über ihr Gesicht, damit ich nicht in das verdammte Loch in ihrem Kopf starren muss. Ich hab ihr jetzt eine Augenklappe besorgt, aber trotzdem..."

Hannah Abbott.

„Sie sind nicht dafür gedacht sie anzuschauen.", unterbrach Astorias schneidende Stimme.

Es ertönte betrunkenes, wieherndes Lachen nach dieser Bemerkung.

„Du solltest sehen, wie ich meine trainiert habe.", sagte eine andere Stimme. „Ich muss nur mit den Fingern schnippen und sie beugt sich vorn über. Ihre Fotze ist so ausgeleiert, ich vögle sie lieber in den Arsch, außer es ist an einem der vorgeschriebenen Tage. Muss wohl eine ziemliche Schlampe damals in Hogwarts gewesen sein, aber sie weiß, wie man einen Schwanz lutscht. Ich hab sie unterm Tisch, jeden Morgen, wenn ich Frühstücke."

Hermine fühlte sich, als ob ihr jemand ein Messe in den Rücken gerammt hatte. Das Grauen, das sie verspürte, war körperlich schmerzhaft.

Es gab viele zustimmende Laute der Bewunderung.

„Du hast das Schlammblut, oder Malfoy? Ich hab den schönen großen Artikel darüber im Tagespropheten gesehen."

„Ja da habe ich.", sagte Malfoys eisige Stimme.

„Die Gefängnisdirektorin hat sie in der Schule damals schon gehasst. Ich wette sie nur noch in Stücken zu dir gekommen."

„Nein.", sagte Malfoy knapp. „Der Dunkel Lord wollte das sie intakt bleibt."

„Glücklicher Mistkerl.", murmelte jemand.

„Es muss Spaß machen in ihr kleines Besserwisserinnen Gesicht zu schauen, wenn du in sie rammst. Weint sie? Ich hab mir immer vorgestellt, dass sie weinen würde. Ich hatte so viele Fantasien, damals zu Schulzeiten, wie ich sie auf einem Schreibtisch festhalte, während ich in sie stoße und sie am Heulen ist."

Hermines Haut krabbelte und sie zog ihren Mantel fester um sich.

„Ich hab nie wirklich drauf geachtet.", antwortete Malfoy mit einem gelangweiltem Unterton. „Was der Dunkle Lord anordnet, werde ich tun, aber es gibt nichts an ihr was mein Interesse wecken könnte."

Einige Stimmen grummelten irgendetwas über Malfoy aber die Unterhaltung ging zu einem anderen Thema über.

Hermines Ohren spitzten sich. Die diskutierten Umbridges Tod. Sie beschwerten sich über die Patrouillen im Verbotenen Wald und was für eine Schererei die Zentauren waren. Es schien so als ob keiner von ihnen etwas von den Horkruxen wusste. Es war enttäuschend, aber nicht überraschend.

Sie hörte weiter zu.

Malfoy wurde nach Rumänien geschickt. Das waren Neuigkeiten. Es waren Hinrichtungen geplant und Voldemort wollte, dass sie mit einer Zeremonie durchgeführt wurden. Eine Demonstration der Stärke, falls irgendwelche der europäischen Länder den Attentat auf Thicknesse als Zeichen der Schwäche sehen sollten. Der Hohe General würde sie selbst durchführen.

Hermine wunderte sich, ob das der Grund dafür war, dass Voldemort aufgehört hatte Malfoy zu foltern. Er musste in bester Form sein, um sein Talent fürs Morden in Rumänien zur Schau zu stellen.

Man konnte gemurmelte Eifersucht über Malfoys Auftrag hören. Hermines Lippen verzogen sich. Welche Art von widerlichen Kreaturen wurde eifersüchtig, weil jemand anders Leute umbringen durfte?

„Wirst du sie alle Avadern?", fragte jemand mit ehrfürchtiger Stimme.

„Das ist die Tradition.", sagte Malfoy so gekünstelt, dass Hermine das Augenverdrehen praktisch vor sich sehen konnte, das sicherlich mit der Aussage einher ging.

Sie wusste nicht was sie mehr aus der Fassung brachte, Malfoys Gleichgültigkeit oder die Bewunderung des andern Todessers.

Die Unterhaltung änderte das Thema und bot nicht nützliches mehr an. Man hörte das Geräusch von Stühlen, die über den Boden schabten und Leute, die aufstanden und Astoria hörte nicht auf von den Blumen in ihrem Treibhaus zu faseln.

Hermine schlüpfte durch die Hecken zurück zum anderen Eingang des Anwesens. Sie wollte nicht aus Versehen von einem der Todesser entdeckt werden, falls er sich dazu entschied die Hecken zu erkunden.

Sie hatte fast das Haus erreicht, als plötzlich,

_Immobulus._

Der Zauber traf sie an der Seite ihres Kopfes. Sie erstarrte an Ort und Stelle, als Graham Montague durch die französischen Türen des Anwesens trat.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich abzuseilen, um zu pissen, mir so viel Glück verschaffen würde?" Er schien verwundert als er auf sie zukam. „Mit all den Schutzzaubern die Malfoy deinem Flügel des Anwesens hinzugefügt hat, hatte ich schon fast Angst, dass ich dich nie wieder erreichen würde. Hat er dich schon geschwängert?"

Er führte einen Schwangerschaftsnachweis Zauber aus und grinste, als er negativ war.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, Astoria dazu zu bringen eine Frühlingsanfangs Party zu schmeißen, die Sache wäre, die endlich funktionieren würde.", sagte er und lachte in sich hinein. Er beobachtete ihr Gesicht, sein Ausdruck war triumphierend, so wie er es auch an Silvester gewesen ist. Er knöpfte ihren Mantel auf und streifte ihn von ihren Schultern. „Fuck. Die hattest du das letzte Mal noch nicht."

Ihre Brüste waren immer noch durch den Fruchtbarkeitstrank etwas angeschwollen. Er grabschte an ihre linke Brust und drückte sie als er näherkam, sodass ihre Körper fast aneinandergepresst waren. Er vergrub seine Nase in ihren Haaren und roch an ihnen. Er roch säuerlich vom Wein. Betrunken.

„Du hättest mir gehören sollen weißt du.", sagte er und ging leicht zurück, damit er sie nochmal von oben bis unten anschauen konnte. „Ich war derjenige der dich gefangen hat, als du Sussex angegriffen hast. Als ich dich da unter dem Himmel aus brennenden Dementoren gesehen habe – ich wollte dich gleich da auf dem Feld ficken." Sein Griff um ihre Brust verstärkte sich als er sprach, deine Finger gruben sich in ihr Fleisch. Wenn sich Hermine nur irgendwie bewegen hätte können, hätte sie vor Schmerzen nach Luft geschnappt. „So hab ich mein Mal bekommen, weißt du, indem ich dich gefangen habe. Mein außergewöhnlicher Dienst für den Dunklen Lord. Als ich dich in Sussex gesehen hab, habe ich dich aus dieser Höhle wiedererkannt. Erinnerst du dich wie ich gefragt habe, ob ich dich haben kann. Ich hab den Dunklen Lord an dich erinnert, für das Züchtungsprogramm. Er hat gesagt das du mir gehören würdest. Aber dann hat er seine Meinung geändert und dich zu Malfoy gegeben."

Montague zischte und drehte ihre Brust fest in seiner Hand. „Verdammter Malfoy bekommt alles. Aber ich schulde dir so viele Schmerzen dafür, dass du mich mit diesen vergifteten Messern gestochen hast, ich werde ihn mir nicht in die Quere kommen lassen. Ich hab schon so lange darüber fantasiert. Ich hab extra ein Denkarium gekauft, damit ich dir so oft ich will dabei zuschauen kann, wie du meine Hose aufknöpfst."

Hermine würde zittern, wenn sie sich bewegen könnte. Sie wusste nicht wovon Montague redete, aber sie erkannte den Ton aus grausamer und besessener Rache wieder. Er grinste sie an und platzierte die Spitze seines Zauberstabes auf ihrer Stirn.

„Wir wollen ja nicht, das Malfoy kommt und uns unterbricht, richtig? Confundo."

Hermines Verstand verschwamm als der Immobilisierungszauber aufgehoben wurde und sie brach in seine wartenden Arme zusammen.


	19. Chapter 19

Da war etwas –

Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, dachte sich Hermine, als sie gegen die Hecke gedrückt und ihr Kleid aufgerissen wurde.

Kalt.

Kalte Luft striff sie.

Sie spürte Zähne an ihrer Kehle. Es tat weh.

Es gefiel ihr nicht.

Sie versuchte sich weg zu drücken, aber ihre Hände wurden grob zur Seite geschoben und dann spürte sie Zähne auf ihren nackten Brüsten, bevor sie hinein bissen.

Hart.

Sie weinte – glaubte sie.

Finger waren zwischen ihren Beinen und stachen in sie. Stießen gewaltsam in sie.

Sie versucht ihre Beine zusammenzupressen, aber etwas klemmte sich zwischen sie.

Sodass sie es nicht konnte.

Sie glaubte nicht –

Die Hecke kratzte sie. Stach in ihren Rücken.

Finger sanken immer wieder in sie hinein und Zähne bissen in ihre Schulter und Brüste.

Dann lag sie am Boden.

Sie konnte den Kies des Weges unter ihren Händen spüren.

Scharfkantige, kalte kleine Steine.

Irgendetwas – das sie nicht wollte.

Es würde gleich geschehen.

Sie war sich nur –

Sie war sich nicht sicher was.

Hatte es etwas mit Malfoy zu tun?

Ein Mann kniete zwischen ihren Beinen. Montague.

Sie starrte zu ihm nach oben. Verschwommen.

Ihre Finger zuckten; kratzten durch den Kies.

Er lehnte sich zu ihr nach unten.

Sein Gesicht war ihrem sehr nahe.

Vielleicht wollte er ihr ein Geheimnis erzählen.

Etwas berührte sie zwischen den Beinen.

Sie hatte da Gefühl, dass sie wissen sollte was – aber sie konnte sich nicht erinnern.

Etwas das nicht passieren sollte.

Ein Geheimnis.

Vor Malfoy.

Aber – sie wollte nicht.

Malfoy würde es wissen – wenn sie ein Geheimnis hatte.

Er war immer in ihrem Kopf.

Sie versuchte es dem Mann zu sagen, aber sie weinte einfach nur.

Dann war der Mann plötzlich weg und sie hörte ein lautes, krachendes Geräusch.

Sie drehte sich und sah, dass der Mann in die Wand des Hauses gekracht war.

Malfoy trat ihn so aggressiv, dass man ein knackendes Geräusch hören konnte.

Hermine setzte sich hin und beobachtete.

Malfoy hob den Mann an seiner Kehle hoch und zog ihn nach oben an der Wand, bis sie auf Augenhöhe waren.

„Wie kannst du es wagen?", keifte Malfoy. „Hast du gedacht, dass du damit davonkommen würdest, Montague?"

„Es schien, als ob es dir egal ist, dass sie dir gehört, Malfoy.", keuchte Montague. „Ich hab angenommen, dass es dir nichts ausmachen würde zu teilen, wenn man bedenkt, wie du Astoria zum Spielen raus lässt. Das Schlammblut hätte mir gehören sollen. Du hast dich vorgedrängelt. Ich hab sie gefangen. Sie gehörte mir."

„Sie wird niemals dir gehören.", sagte Malfoy spöttisch, als er eine schnelle Stichbewegung mit seinem Zauberstab ausführte und durch Montagues Oberteil in seinen Bauch schnitt.

Ohne zu zögern oder Montague von dort runter zu lassen, wo er ihn festhielt, rammte Malfoy seine Hand in Montagues Bauchhöhle und fing an seine Organe raus zu ziehen und um seine Faust zu wickeln.

Montague schrie und schlug um sich.

Malfoy zog eine Handvoll seiner Innereien weit genug raus, damit sie im Mondlicht glitzerten.

„Wenn ich dich jemals wieder zu Gesicht bekomme, werde ich dich mit denen hier erwürgen.", sagte Malfoy mit einer tödlich ruhigen Stimme.

Er ließ die Gedärme los, sodass sie wie Uhrenketten vorne an Montague herunterhingen. Malfoy lies das Blut und anderen Flüssigkeiten mit einem Ratzeputz Zauber von seiner Hand verschwinden, als er Montague dabei beobachtete, wie er wegtaumelte, wimmernd und schluchzet und während er versuchte seine Gedärme wieder in seinen Bauch zu stopfen.

Malfoy drehte sich zurück zu Hermine. Sein Gesicht war weiß.

„Du Idiot – wieso bist du heute Nacht nach draußen gegangen?"

Hermine saß gemütlich im Kies und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

Sie glaubte sie sollte etwas sagen. Aber – sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich erinnern konnte, was sie sagen sollte.

Etwas über Malfoy – glaubte sie. Das war es was sie dem Mann sagen wollte. Montague.

„Malfoy, kommt immer für mich zurück.", flüsterte sie.

Er starrte sie an, sein Kiefer angespannt und seine Hände für einige Sekunden zu Fäusten geballt, bevor es so schien, als ob er etwas hinunterschluckte.

„Was hat er mit dir gemacht.?", sagte er mit einer tiefen Stimme, als er sich vor sie hinkniete.

Er probierte mehrere Gegenzauber an ihr aus, bevor einer plötzlich wirkte und die Realität wie Eiswasser auf Hermine hereinbrach.

Ein erstickender Schluchzer brach aus ihr heraus und sie schlang ihre Arme um sich selbst. Ihre Roben hingen nur noch in Fetzen und die konnte die Bisswunden auf ihrem ganzen Körper spüren. Sie konnte nicht aufhören zu zittern.

Malfoy kniete neben ihr, völlig ausdruckslos. Er steckte vorsichtig seinen Arm aus und nahm ihren Arm.

„Komm wir machen dich wieder sauber."

Mit einem Plop Geräusch tauchen sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer auf und er drückte sie sanft nach unten, sodass sie auf der Kante ihres Bettes saß, bevor er sich umdrehte und in das Badezimmer nebenan lief.

Es herrschte eine lange Stille, bevor er einige Minuten später wieder rauskam, er trug eine Waschschüssel mit nassen Tücher, die er ihr reichte. Hermine hatte aufgehört zu schluchzen und sie hatte immer wieder Schluckauf, als sie versuchte nicht zu weinen oder zu hyperventilieren.

Malfoy drehte sich um und starrte aus dem Fenster, als sie versuchte den ganzen Kies und Dreck abzuwischen, der an dem Blut in den vielen Bissen über ihrem Körper verteilt klebte. Manche waren so tief, dass sie eher wie tiefe Krater, als wie Zahnabdrücke aussahen. Sie fühlte wie das Blut aus ihnen ihren Oberkörper hinab lief. Ihre Hände zitterten so sehr, dass ihr das Tuch immer wieder in den Schoß viel.

Sie hörte ein irritiertes Zischen und plötzlich schnappte sich Malfoy das Tuch aus ihrer Hand. Sie schreckte zurück.

„Ich werde dir nicht weh tun.", sagte er mit angespannter Stimme und setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett. Er streckte langsam seine Hand aus und drehte sie and er Schulter leicht zu ihm, um den Schaden zu betrachten.

Sein Kiefer spannte sich an, als er sie anstarrte.

Er bewegte sich langsam, so als ob sie ein verschrecktes Reh wäre, er fing an ihren Schultern an. Er wischte vorsichtig das Blut weg und murmelte Zauber, um die Wunden zu verschließen. Sie versuchte nicht jedes Mal zusammenzuzucken, als er die berührte. Er arbeitete sich über ihre Schultern ihren Nacken nach oben. Bevor er sich den schlimmsten widmete; die sich auf ihren Brüsten befanden.

Seine Lippen waren zu eine dünnen Linie zusammengepresst, als er anfing sie zu heilen. Manche waren so tief und zerklüftet, dass es mehrere Sprüche brauchte, um sie zu heilen. Sein Ausdruck war sachlich und aufmerksam als er arbeitete. Hermine beobachtete ihn, sie war immer noch nicht dazu in der Lage, das Zittern aufzuhören.

Er hatte sie bis dahin kaum angefasst. Abgesehen von dem minimalen Kontakt, als er versucht hat sie zu schwängern, die einzigen Male als er die berührt hat war, als er sie davon abgehalten hat sich von der Brüstung zu stürzen, oder wenn er mit ihr appariert ist.

Er arbeitete effizient, schlussendlich rückte er von ihr ab und schaute weg.

„Noch irgendwo anders?", fragte er.

„Nein.", sagte Hermine mit angespannter Stimme, sie zog ihre zerfetzten Roben um sich herum und umarmte sich selbst.

Er schaute sie für einen Moment an, so als ob er abwog, ob sie die Wahrheit sagte oder nicht. Dann lies er die Waschschüssel mit Blut und Wasser verschwinden und stand auf.

„Ich werde dir einen Beruhigungstrank und den Schlaftrunk für Traumlosen Schlaf für die nächste Woche schicken lassen.", sagte er. „Ich bin mir sicher du hast gehört, dass ich für die nächsten Tage weg gehen werde. Du – solltest in deinem Zimmer bleiben, bis ich wiederkomme."

Hermine sagte nichts. Sie klammerte sich an ihren Roben fest und zog sie enger um sich herum, während sie auf den Boden schaute. Sie konnte seine Schuhe sehen, die neben ihr standen. Dann drehte er sich um und ging aus dem Zimmer, er schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Hermine saß weiterhin wie erstarrt für einige Minuten da. Dann stand sie auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Sie ließ ihre Roben und das Kleid fallen, als sie dem Wasser dabei zuschaute, wie es die Badewanne füllte.

Sie ließ die Klamotten einfach auf dem Boden liegen und hoffte, dass die Hauselfen sie einfach verbrennen würden, anstatt sie zu reparieren.

Das Wasser verfärbte sich rot von all den Blutresten an ihr und sie ließ es ab und füllte die Wanne erneut, die schrubbte sich, bis sich ihre Haut wund anfühlte.

Sie konnte noch immer spüren, wie sich Montagues Zähne in ihr vergruben. Die Haut, die Malfoy geheilt hat, war immer noch neu und sehr empfindlich. Sie kämpfte gegen den Drang an sie sich aufzukratzen.

Sie saß in der Badewanne und weinte, bis das Wasser kalt wurde und sie das Zittern anfing.

Sie kletterte aus der Wanne und wickelte ein Handtuch um sich als sie zögernd zu ihrem Bett zurücklief. Zwei Fläschchen mit einem Trank standen auf ihrem Nachttischchen. Die trank den Schlaftrunk für Traumlosen Schlaf und krabbelte ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen blieb sie im Bett liegen. Es gab keinen Grund aufzustehen.

Sie wollte sich nicht bewegen. Sie wollte nicht nachdenken. Sie wollte einfach noch eine Dosis des Schlaftrunks für Traumlosen Schlaf. Egal wie sehr sie es auch versuchte, sie konnte nicht mehr einschlafen. Sie nahm den Beruhigungstrank und spürte wie sich der Knoten des Horrors in ihre Magen sich leicht löste und sie lag zusammengerollt in ihrem Bett.

Sie konnte ihre Gedanken nicht abschalte.

Ihr Verstand war nie leise. Es gab immer irgendwelche Erkenntnisse, Schuld und Trauer; irgendetwas zum von dem sie besessen war oder um das sie sich Sorgen machte.

Montague... sie wollte nicht mal über Montague nachdenken.

Es gab nur weniges von der Nacht zuvor, dass nicht furchteinflößend war.

Sie hatte irgendwie angenommen, dass die Situation für alle Mädchen im Züchtungsprogramm die gleiche war. Dass wem auch immer sie zugeteilt wurden, er sie gleich behandeln würde, wie sie auch behandelt wurde. Klinisch. Hauptsächlich in Ruhe gelassen. Die Befruchtungsversuche komplett ohne Lust für beide Partien.

Aber das war offenbar nicht der Fall. Im Nachhinein war es offensichtlich, dass die Leihmütter nie für diesen Zweck angedacht waren. Heilerin Stroud denkt vielleicht, dass das magisch-genetische Züchtungsprogramm etwas Seriöses ist, aber im Wesentlichen und viel wichtiger, war es eine Ablenkung. Es machte ein Spektakel aus den Todessern, aber es war auch eine Art Bestechung. Die Leihmütter waren Sexsklaven.

Hermines Erkenntnis kam mit einem bitteren Beigeschmack, sie ist so sehr von ihrer eigenen Situation eingenommen worden, dass ihr gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen war, wie viel schlimmer es für die anderen sein könnte.

Es hat offensichtlich schon immer so sein sollen. Kein BH. Keine Unterhosen. Die Art wie die Knöpfe an ihren Kleidern mit der leichtesten Bemühung abrissen.

Zugänglich.

Die Todesser waren dazu verpflichtet sie an ihren fruchtbaren Tagen zu vergewaltigen, aber die Anweisungen haben nie darauf hingewiesen, dass es nur auf die fruchtbare Periode beschränkt sein musste.

Sie hat irgendwie – Glück – gehabt, dass sie Malfoy zugeteilt wurde?

Er schien unpersönlich vorzugehen, wenn er sie benutzte.

Vielleicht einfach nur weil Voldemort sie intakt haben wollte, bis ihre Erinnerungen zurückkamen. Vielleicht war es ihm nicht erlaubt ihr wehzutun, oder sie so zu vergewaltigen, wie er es gerne hätte.

Aber – das passte nicht. Es schien, als ob er kein Interesse daran hätte. Es war nicht so, als ob er sich zurück hielt. Er schien immer der darauf bedacht zu sein, es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. Um von ihr weg zu kommen. Sie war eine lästige Pflicht für ihn.

Kann es sein, dass der Hohe General die am wenigsten unmenschliche Person in Voldemorts Regierung war?

Das passt aber irgendwie auch nicht. Nicht, nachdem sie gesehen hat, was er mit Montague gemacht hat. Zu beobachten, wie er lässig dastand, als er Montagues Innereien mit seinen bloßen Händen herausgeholt hat, war furchteinflößend.

Die Sachlichkeit.

Die Leichtigkeit.

Malfoy hatte genügend Brutalität in sich. Sie köchelte direkt unter der Oberfläche, wartete darauf rausgelassen zu werden.

Vielleicht war Vergewaltigung nicht sein Ding.

Ein seltsamer Gedanke, aber der einleuchtendste, den sie finden konnte. Er hasste es sie anzufassen; er vermied es so viel wie möglich.

Anscheinend war Malfoy kein komplettes Monster.

Nicht das es von Bedeutung wäre. Nichts davon war von Bedeutung. Nichts davon ist jemals von Bedeutung gewesen.

Es war das gleiche wie ihre Feststellung, dass Voldemort am Sterben war. Fest zu stellen, dass es für die anderen Mädchen schlimmer war, machte keinen Unterschied. Hermine konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Selbst wenn sie wie durch ein Wunder einen Weg finden würde, um abzuhauen, und das alleine war schon fast unmöglich, dann würde sich nicht Halt machen können, um jemand anderen auch noch zu retten. Sie müsste rennen. Sie würde rennen und rennen müssen. Das beste was sie tun könnte, wäre denjenigen zu finden der vom Orden noch übrig war und zu schauen, ob er einen Weg hatte, um alle anderen zu retten. Aber wenn es tatsächlich so etwas geben sollte, dann hätte es der Orden schon längst gemacht. Mit Sicherheit hätte der Orden die Leihmütter nicht so lange dort gelassen, wenn es einen Weg geben würde sie zu retten.

Hermine konnte sich niemand anderen vorstellen außer sich selbst der noch übrig sein könnte. Wenn sie die Informationen hatte, von denen Voldemort und Malfoy zu denken schienen, dass sie sie besaß, dann wäre die einzige Sache, die sie tun konnte, dass sie die Informationen von ihnen fernhielt.

Sie musste abhauen.

Ihr lief die Zeit davon.

Es schien, wie ein reines Wunder, dass sie noch nicht schwanger war. Sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass sie nach dem Fruchtbarkeitstrank schwanger sein würde.

Wenn sie einmal schwanger war –

Hermine fühlte sich, als ob sie nicht atmen konnte. Ihre Brust und ihre Kehle schnürten sich zu und sie fing das Zittern an, als sie versuchte nicht zu weinen.

Ihre Chancen abzuhauen fühlten sich jetzt schon extrem gering an. Wenn sie erst einmal schwanger war, würden sie praktisch nicht mehr existieren und sie würden nur kleiner und kleiner werden mit jedem weiteren Tag, der verging.

Sie konnte ja noch nicht mal über das Feld oder auf offenen Straßen laufen. Eine Flucht mit den zusätzlichen und sich entwickelnden Hindernissen, die eine Schwangerschaft mit sich bringen würden, wäre unmöglich.

Wenn sie erst einmal das Kind geboren hatte, würde Malfoy das Kind aus ihren Armen reisen (angenommen, dass er sie es halten lassen würde), dann würde er Hermine zu Voldemort bringen und er würde sie umbringen und sie würde von Voldemorts abscheulichen Pythons gefressen werden und ihr Baby würde allein gelassen werden in Malfoys schrecklichen Haus und von ihm und seiner schrecklichen Frau aufgezogen werden...

Hermines Brust bebte und bevor sie sich davon abhalten konnte, begann sie heftig zu schluchzen, so dass sie fast erstickte.

Selbst wenn sie entkommen würde, würde Malfoy niemals aufhören nach ihr zu suchen.

Es gab keinen Weg zu entkommen. Jede Idee, die ihr einfiel, ging schlussendlich nicht auf. Sie war wie ein Insekt, das auf einem Brett festgenagelt wurde.

Das Anwesen war ein perfekter Käfig.

Außer sie konnte Malfoy wie durch ein Wunder davon überzeugen, sie gehen zu lassen...

Es gab einfach keinen Weg.

Sie war sich nicht mal sicher, ob er sie weglaufen lassen könnte, selbst wenn er wollte. Es lag etwas in der Art, wie er die Fesseln ab und zu ansah, das Hermine glauben ließ, dass er nicht wusste, wie man sie entfernte.

Er konnte sie nur umbringen. Und das hatte er eh schon vor.

Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte in Verzweiflung nach oben an den Baldachin.

Es gab keinen Ausweg. Sie würde bald schwanger sein.

Sie würde niemals entkommen.

Die Welle der Depression ließ sie schlussendlich einschlafen.

Hermine ging kaum aus dem Bett für die nächsten paar Tage.

Sie starrte gerade nach draußen aus dem Fenster, als die Tür ihres Zimmers plötzlich explodierte und Astoria herein stürmte, den Zauberstab in einer und eine Zeitung in der anderen Hand.

Hermine sprang sofort auf und Astoria stoppte. Sie starrten sich für eine Minute einfach an.

Astoria war nicht mehr auf Hermine zugekommen, seit der Nacht als sie Hermine zu Malfoys Zimmer geführt hatte. Hermines Finger zuckten nervös. Astoria musste wegen Montague hier sein.

„Komm her Schlammblut.", wies Astoria sie mit schneidender Stimme an.

Hermine durchquerte widerstrebend das Zimmer und stand nur noch einen halben Meter von Astoria entfernt. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zu Hals und sie hatte das starke Gefühl, dass die Unterhaltung, die sie gleich haben würden, nicht gut enden wird.

Astoria war weiß. Gereizt. Sie war makellos angezogen und hergerichtet, aber sie hatte etwas aufgelöstes an sich. Die Ohrringe, die sie anhatte, wackelten leicht und ihre Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt, als sie Hermine anstarrte.

„Ich weiß das du herumschnüffelst. Hast du diesen Artikel gesehen?", sagte Astoria und hob die Zeitung so an, dass Hermine das Bild auf der Titelseite sehen konnte.

Hermine ist so depressiv gewesen, dass sie seit der Party nicht mal den Tagespropheten gelesen hat. Ich Blick viel nach unten und sie betrachtete das Bild und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

Auf der Titelseite des Tagespropheten war ein Bild von Malfoy, wie er gelassen Graham Montague, in der Mitte des St Mungos Wartebereiches, den Bauch aufschlitzte.

Hermine konnte nur für einen kurzen Moment darauf starren, bevor Astoria ihre Hand wegzog und die Zeitung in der Hälfte faltete.

„Ich muss zugeben.", sagte Astoria mit einer unnatürlich ruhigen Stimme. „Als ich das erste Mal die Neuigkeiten gehört habe, dass Draco Graham öffentlich umgebracht hat, habe ich gedacht, dass er es endlich bemerkt hat."

Astorias Lippe zuckte und sie schaute von Hermine weg.

„Ich habe versucht die perfekte Ehefrau zu sein, als ich ausgewählt wurde.", sagte Astoria. „Draco Malfoys Ehefrau. Man konnte wirklich nichts damit vergleichen. Der mächtigste General in der Armee des Dunklen Lords. All die andern Mädchen waren eifersüchtig. Natürlich war es arrangiert, aber ich dachte, dass er irgendwann bemerken würde, dass ich die richtige für ihn bin. Dass ich eine Gute Ehefrau bin. Ich habe alles gemacht. Ich bin jedem Vorstand beigetreten, sogar Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen. Ich war die perfekte Ehefrau. Ich war perfekt. Aber es hat ihn nie interessiert."

Astoria zuckte mit den Schultern und gestikulierte wahllos mit ihrer Zauberstab Hand. Ihre Fingernägel waren silbern angelmalt und reflektierten das Licht.

„Die Leute wussten es nicht, aber er hat nicht einmal hier gelebt. Wir haben geheiratet und er – er hat mich einfach in diesem Haus zurückgelassen. Er hat mir nicht mal eine Tour durch das Haus gegeben. An unserem Hochzeitstag hat er mich hergebracht und mich im Foyer stehen lassen; er hat sich nicht mal die Mühe gemacht es zu vollenden, bis ich fruchtbar war. Und dann – als die Heiler feststellten, dass ich unfruchtbar war – Draco kam gar nicht mehr hier her. Er ist einfach – verschwunden. Ich wusste nie, wo er war. Ich konnte ihn nicht kontaktieren. Ich dachte vielleicht könnte ich seine Aufmerksamkeit bekommen, indem ich ihn eifersüchtig machte, aber es interessierte ihn nie was ich tat. Und so – hab ich angenommen, dass das einfach eine Art war."

Die Verbitterung in Astorias Ausdruck zog sich über ihr Gesicht und verwandelte sie gleichzeitig in etwas Hässliches und Furchterregendes.

„Aber dann kamst du.", Astorias Stimme zitterte vor Verbitterung. „Und dann zog er ein und hat das ganze Anwesen auf den Kopf gestellt, um es mit Schutzzaubern zu belegen und es sicher zu machen. Er ist auf Spaziergänge mit dir gegangen und hat die eine Tour durchs Haus gegeben."

Hermine starrte sie mit offenem Mund an, um sie darauf hinzuweißen, dass Malfoy angewiesen wurde diese Dinge zu tun.

„Sei still! Ich will nichts von dir hören.", sagte Astoria schnippisch, und entblößte ihre Zähne.

Die Zeitung war zusammengeknüllt in Astorias angespannter Faust und qualmte leicht.

„Und dann hat Graham angefangen mir Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.", sagte Astoria, ihre Stimme zittere, als ob sie versuchte Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Er war so sympathisch und leistete mir Gesellschaft auf all den Veranstaltungen, auf denen Draco nie auftauchte. Er wollte alles sehen was ich geschafft habe und bemerkte all die Dinge, die ich getan hatte, um Draco zu beeindrucken. Er wollte, dass ich ihn auf dem Anwesen herumführe, um zu sehen, wie ich es dekoriert hatte. Es war seine Idee eine Neujahres Feier hier auf dem Anwesen zu feiern. Und Dinner Partys. Und sogar die Frühlingsanfangs Parts auf der Veranda des Nordflügels. Er war spezifisch, dass es auf der Seite des Nordflügels stattfinden sollte..."

Astorias Stimme verlor sich und sie starrte für ein paar Sekunden aus dem Fenster.

„Als ich gehört habe, dass Draco Graham umgebracht hat, habe ich gedacht, ‚Draco hat es endlich bemerkt, er war davor nur zu beschäftigt gewesen.' Aber dann fiel es mir auf – Graham kam das erste Mal, eine Woche nachdem der Tagesprophet den abscheulichen Artikel, darüber geschrieben hat, dass du hier lebst, auf mich zu. Er wollte unbedingt, dass wir hierherkamen und nicht in ein Hotel gingen oder in sein Stadthaus. Er war sehr beharrlich. Er wollte das Anwesen sehen, das Haus. Alle Zimmer, selbst wenn wir durch Zauber brechen mussten, um hinein zu kommen. Und dann ist es mir aufgefallen, wie Graham immer wieder mal verschwand; während der Neujahres Party und den Dinner Partys und der Garten Feier. Er verschwand... immer wieder."

Astoria verstummt für einige Sekunden. Hermine erschauderte, sie war nicht dazu in der Lage zu sprechen; nicht dazu in der Lage die Dinge richtig zu stellen. Sie wusste nicht, ob es überhaupt einen Unterschied machen würde, wenn sie es könnte.

„Es war wegen dir.", sagte Astoria schließlich. „Graham ist hier her gekommen wegen dir. Draco hat ihn umgebracht, wegen dir. Graham hat mich nur benutzt! Er hat mich benutzt, um an dich ranzukommen!"

Astoria schmiss die Zeitung auf den Boden. Sie Seiten breiteten sich auf dem Holzboden aus und zeigten Malfoy, wie er Graham Montage eiskalt ermordete, in einer schwarzweißen, endlosen Wiederholung.

Draco Malfoy tötet öffentlich anderen Todesser!

„Warum interessieren sie sich für dich?", fragte Astoria, sie kam auf Hermine zu und drückte ihren Zauberstab fest an Hermines Kehle. „Was ist an dir so besonders, dass Draco hier einzieht, in dieses Haus, dass er so offenkundig hasst? Dass Graham Monate damit verbrachte mich zu benutzen, um an dich ranzukommen? Warum schert sich überhaupt irgendjemand um ein Schlammblut? Warum denk jeder, dass du so wichtig bist?"

Das Glitzern in Astorias Augen, als sie Hermine anfunkelte, war verstörend.

Hermine öffnete ihren Mund und Astoria schlug ihr ins Gesicht.

„Ich will keine Erklärungen von dir hören.", keifte Astoria. „Ich habe dich gewarnt. Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du mir keine Probleme bereiten sollst."

Astoria bewegte plötzlich ihren Zauberstab nach oben in Hermines Gesicht zu ihren Augen. Hermines Brust zog sich zusammen und sie riss ihr Gesicht weg.

„Weißt du.", sagte Astoria mit einem zitternden, trällernden Unterton in der Stimme, sie packte Hermines Kinn. „Marcus sagt, dass er es kaum aushalten kann seine Leihmutter anzuschauen, weil das Loch ihrem Kopf so widerlich aussieht. Vielleicht würde Draco weniger Zeit damit verbringen von dir besessen zu sein, wenn du zwei davon hättest."

Hermine stolperte nach hinten.

„Steh still.", befahl Astoria.

Hermine erstarrte und Astoria kam näher.

Malfoy würde kommen. Malfoy würde kommen. Malfoy würde kommen.

Malfoy war in Rumänien.

Astoria packte Hermine wieder am Kinn.

„Mach deine Augen weiter auf, Schlammblut.", befahl Astoria.

Hermine konnte spüren, wie sie das Zittern anfing, als sich ihre Augen weiteten.

„Bitte... nicht!"

„Halt den Mund.", sagte Astoria kalt, als sie Hermines Gesicht näher zu sich zog. Astoria presste die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes in den äußeren Augenwinkel von Hermines linkem Auge; sie drückte die Spitze nach hinten in ihre Augenhöhle. Sie grinste höhnisch in Hermines Gesicht. „Ich hoffe, dass ich hier bin, wenn Draco dich das nächste Mal sieht. Selbst wenn er mich umbringt, die Genugtuung wird es wert sein."

Hermine versuchte ihr Gesicht wegzuziehen und Astoria zog ihren Zauberstab kurz zurück, um sie mit einem schnellen Zauber bewegungslos zu machen, Hermine erstarrte an Ort und Stelle, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab wieder gewaltsam in die Seite von Hermines Auge rammte.

Der Schmerz in Hermines Auge nahm immer mehr zu, sie konnte spüren, wie ihr Augapfel kurz davor war herausgerissen zu werden. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte und sie konnte sich nicht bewegen.

Das Geräusch ihres panischen Atems bahnte sich einen Weg durch die surreale Realisation, dass Astoria Malfoys Gesicht, vielleicht das letzte sein würde, was sie jemals sehen würde. Sie hörte ihren eigenen erstickenden Schrei, als sie spürte, wie etwas in ihrem Auge nachgab und ihre Sicht einseitig wurde.

Plötzlich war da ein krachendes Geräusch in der Ferne, so abrupt, dass das ganze Haus erbebte. Astoria zuckte vor Überraschung zusammen aber hörte nicht auf.

„Expelliarmus!", stieß Malfoy wütend hervor, als er wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte.

Der Zauberstab, der sich immer tiefer in Hermines Auge gegraben hat, verschwand und Astoria wurde durch das Zimmer geschleudert und schlug mit einem widerlichem Krachen gegen eine der Wände, bevor sie auf den Boden fiel.

Hermine blieb weithin mit ihren offenen Augen starr auf der Stelle stehen, sie schluchzte hysterisch, bewegungslos wo Astoria sie zurückgelassen hatte.

Malfoy eilte zu Hermine, er setzte den Bewegungslos Zauber außer Kraft. Hermine brach auf dem Boden zusammen. Malfoy kniete sich vor sie hin und drehte ihre Gesicht zu sich nach oben. Sein Gesicht war blass, eiskalt und sein Ausdruck wurde noch erschrockener, als er ihr Gesicht sah.

Er führte einen Diagnostik Spruch über ihr aus. Nach einer Minute schluckte er und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, um sich zu beruhigen.

„Dein Auge ist halb aus der Augenhöhle herausgerissen und du hast eine tiefe Stichwunde im weißen Teil deines Auges.", sagte er schließlich. „Was sind die Zauber, um es zu reparieren?"

Hermine starrte ihn benommen an. Weinend. Ihr Gesicht verzogen sich, als sie in seiner Hand zitterte und sie spürte, wie sich ihre Tränen an seinen Fingern sammelten. Sie konnte ihn durch ein Auge sehen aber die linke Seite war nur dunkle Verschwommenheit.

Sie konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen und zu zittern, als sie zu Malfoy aufblickte.

Sie wusste, dass sie die Antwort auf seine Frage wusste, aber sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Sie konnte nur die Stelle spüren, an der Astoria in ihr Auge gestochen hatte.

Sie konnte nicht sehen...

Malfoy sog scharf die Luft ein und sein Ausdruck verhärtete sich als er sie noch genauer betrachtete.

„Du musst dich beruhigen, damit du mir sagen kannst, wie man es heilt.", sagte Malfoy. Der Befehl war deutlich herauszuhören.

Hermine erstickte einen Schluchzer und versuchte zu atmen. Die wollte ihre Augen schließen, aber die konnte nicht, weil Astoria versucht hatte, eines davon herauszureißen.

Sie schnappte ein paar Mal abgehackt nach Luft und versuchte sich zu fassen. Dann brachte sie sich selbst dazu auf die Diagnostik Abbildung zu schauen, die noch immer vor Malfoys Zauberstab zu sehen war.

Sie war eine Heilerin. Jemand hatte ihr Auge verletzt. Sie musste effizient arbeiten, wenn sie ihr Sehvermögen behalten wollte.

„Für eine durchstoßene Sklera.", sagte sie mit wackeliger Stimme, sie brachte ihren Verstand dazu sich zu fokussieren, als sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, während sie das Abbild analysierte. Malfoy hatte eine detaillierte Diagnostik ausgeführt und sie konnte sehen, dass der Schaden umfassend war. „ _Sklera Sanentur_. Du musst es rhythmisch sagen, fast singend. Und bewege die Spitze deines Zauberstabes über dem Einstich."

Malfoy wiederholte die Bewegung und den Rhythmus und sie nickte kurz. Er machte damit weiter es über ihrem Auge auszuführen. Sie wimmerte leicht, als sie spürte, wie der Einstich anfing zu heilen.

„Und dann – für ein – ein luxiertes linkes Auge.", sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die sich ruhiger anhörte, als sie sich fühlte. „Ist es _oculus sinister retreho_. Und die Zauberstab Bewegung –"

Sie griff vorsichtig, halb blind nach Malfoys linker Hand und als er sie nicht von ihr weg zog, schloss sie ihre Finger um seine und demonstrierte die filigrane Spiralförmige Bewegung.

„Mach es nicht zu schnell oder du wirst es zu weit zurückziehen.", fügte sie hinzu.

Malfoy nickte.

Hermine spürte, wie ihr Auge wieder an seinen Platz zurück rutschte. Die dunkle Verschwommenheit wurde etwas heller, aber es war noch immer so, als ob die durch ein stark nebeliges Fester schauen würde.

Malfoy führte einen neuen Diagnostik Spruch aus.

„W-wie viel kannst du sehen?", fragte er und drehte ihr Gesicht wieder nach oben zu seinem, seine Fingerspitzen lagen leicht auf ihrem Kinn.

Sie schaute zu ihm nach oben und bedeckte ihr rechtes Auge mit ihrer Hand. Sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt.

„Du bist blond. Ich glaube – ich kann sehen, dass du blond bist und wenn ich mich anstrenge kann ich deine Augen und ein bisschen was von deinem Mund erkennen –", ihre Stimme brach durch ein Wimmer ab und sie verschluckte sich fast, als sie wieder das Weinen anfing. Ihre Hand rutschte von ihrem rechten Auge und sie schlug sie über ihren Mund, als sie darum kämpfte nicht zu schluchzen.

„Was muss ich sonst noch machen? Wie kann ich es heilen?", fragte er.

„Diptams.", sagte sie. „Diptams Essenz, ist vielleicht dazu in der Lage den Rest der Verletzung zu heilen. Aber es ist selten. Es wird wahrscheinlich schwierig sein es – rechtzeitig – zu bekommen."

„Topsy!" Malfoy rief sofort die Elfe herbei. „Bring mir Diptams Essenz."

Die Hauselfe verschwand sofort wieder.

Malfoys Hände verweilten weiter auf ihrem Gesicht, bis sich ihre Schluchzer wieder beruhigten und er sie dann langsam zurückzog.

„Warte hier. Ich muss mich um Astoria kümmern.", sagte Malfoy.

Hermine nickte und wischte sich übers Gesicht, sie bemerkte, dass sie Blut weinte. Sie beobachtete wie Malfoy zu seiner Frau ging und sie vom Boden levitierte und sie in den Stuhl fallen ließ, bevor er einen Diagnostik Spruch über ihr ausübte. Die Unausgeglichenheit in Hermines Sicht machte es schwer etwas zu erkennen, als sie versuchte das Abbild durch das Zimmer zu lesen. Sie glaubte, das Astoria einige gebrochene Rippen und eine Gehirnerschütterung hatte.

Malfoy heilte die Brüche mit geübter Leichtigkeit und blickte dann für einige Minuten auf Astoria hinunter, bevor er sie wieder aufweckte.


	20. Chapter 20

„Draco, wie bist du hier hergekommen?", keifte Astoria, sobald sie wieder bei Bewusstsein war. Sie fasste sich mit einer Hand behutsam an ihre Seite, als sie in den Stuhl zurücksank. 

„Ich musste wegen dir quer durch Europa apparieren.", sagte er mit einem tiefen Knurren. 

Die Wut in seiner Stimme konnte man fast spüren. 

Hermine versteifte sich. Über-Kontinentale Apparition war – fast unmöglich. Man musste entweder so oft springen, dass die Magie der Person erschöpft wurde und sie aufhören musste, oder so eine geballte Konzentration an Magie benutzen, dass es praktisch unmöglich war zu überleben. Die meisten Leute die mehr als ein paar Länder weit apparierten, zersplinterten sich selbst zu Tode. Wenn Malfoy tatsächlich so weit appariert ist, sollte er vor magischer Erschöpfung fast tot sein. 

In diesem Fall war es kein Wunder, dass das Anwesen gebebt hat. Die Kraft und Konzentration, um erfolgreich so einen Sprung zu vollführen, würde wie die Schockwellen einer Schallbombe explodieren. Es gab vermutlich einen Raum im Haus der komplett zerstört wurde. 

„Das – das sollte komplett unmöglich sein.", stammelte Astoria. 

„Unterschätzt du deinen Ehemann, Tori?", sagte er mit einem kalten, mörderischen Unterton. „Nicht sehr ehefraulich von dir." 

„Oh, bist du wegen mir hier?" Astorias Stimme war boshaft. „Nein. Bist du nicht. Du bist wegen dem Schlammblut hier. Du hast mich verhext. Mich in eine Wand geschleudert. Du hast Graham Montague umgebracht und alles wegen dem Schlammblut." 

„Ja das habe ich.", sagte Malfoy. „Ich habe all diese Dinge getan, weil sie das letzte Mitglied des Orden des Phoenix ist und das heißt, dass sie, im Gegensatz zu dir, wichtig ist; unendlich wichtiger wie du es bist. Und um einiges wichtiger als Montague. Wusstest du, dass der Dunkle Lord sie regelmäßig zu sich bringen lässt, um ihre Erinnerungen zu durchsuchen? Die Augen sind für Legilimentik recht wichtig."

Astoria wurde immer blasser und Malfoy sprach mit seiner kalten, tödlichen Stimme weiter. „Ich habe versucht geduldig mit dir zu sein, Astoria. Ich war dazu gewillt dein unmögliches Verhalten und deine erbärmlichen Sabotage Versuche zu übersehen, aber abgesehen davon, dass du halbwegs dekorativ bist, bist du nutzlos für mich. Wenn du es jemals wieder wagen solltest in ihre Nähe zu kommen oder mit ihr zu sprechen oder deinen Status als Herrin dieses Anwesens dazu zu benutzen, durch irgendwelche meiner Schutzzauber zu brechen, dann werde ich dich töten. Und ich werde es langsam tun; vielleicht über ein oder zwei Abende. Das ist keine Drohung. Es ist ein Versprechen. Geh. Mir. Aus. Den. Augen."

Astoria stieß einen verängstigten Schluchzer aus und floh aus dem Zimmer.

Malfoy atmete für ein paar Sekunden tief durch, bevor er sich wieder zu Hermine umdrehte.

Er ging langsam auf sie zu, dann kniete er sich hin und hob ihr Gesicht wieder an, um ihre Augen anzusehen. 

„Deine Pupillen haben unterschiedliche Größen.", sagte er nach einem Moment. „Wenn ich die Diptams Essenz aufgetragen habe, werde ich nach einem Spezialisten schicken, um zu schauen ob noch etwas getan werden kann." 

Hermine starrte ihn an. 

„Du brauchst meine Augen nicht um Legilimentik durchzuführen.", sagte sie mit hölzerner Stimme. „Auf diesem Weg ist es nur einfacher. Es macht nichts, ob ich auf einem Auge blind bin oder nicht." 

Sie spürte wie die Finger auf ihrem Gesicht leicht zuckten, als sich sein Kiefer anspannte. 

„Ich sehe es als einen Gegenstand der Bequemlichkeit.", sagte er nach einer kurzen Pause. 

Sein Daumen striff federleicht über ihren Wangenknochen. 

Sie schaute zu ihm zurück. Er wirkte ausgemergelt, oder vielleicht schien es auch nur so wegen ihrer verschwommenen Sicht. 

„Wie bist du von Rumänien hier her appariert?", fragte sie. 

Er schenkte ihr ein müdes Grinsen. „Die Fähigkeit hab ich als Kompliment von Dunklen Lord erhalten. Obwohl – er damals glaube ich keine Ahnung davon hatte. Es ist ursprünglich als Bestrafung angedacht gewesen."

Hermine zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, welche Art von Bestrafung es als Nebeneffekt haben würde, dass man Über-Kontinental apparieren konnte. Irgendeine Art von schrecklicher, obskurer, Dunkler Magie. 

„Welche Art von Fluch –?" 

„Es ist kein Fluch gewesen, es war ein Ritual und keines, über das ich diskutieren möchte.", sagte er und schnitt ihr abrupt das Wort ab. 

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich die Zauber kannte?", sagte sie, als er sie weiter anstarrte. 

„Du warst eine Heilerin." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich dich ins St Mungos Krankenhaus appariert hätte, ich habe angenommen, dass der Druck dein Auge zerstört hätte. Es kam auf Schnelligkeit an." 

„Wo hast du gelernt zu heilen?", fragte sie, als sie sich an all die Zauber und Diagnostiken zurück erinnerte, die er sofort gewusst hatte. 

Ein Grinsen zog an seinem Mundwinkel. 

„Ich bin Jahrelang ein General gewesen, ich habe ein paar Dinge währenddessen aufgeschnappt. Es war eine offensichtlich nützliche Fähigkeit."

„Nicht für jeden." Hermine hat so oft versucht, den Mitgliedern des Ordens ein bisschen mehr als nur die grundlegenden Notfall Sprüche beizubringen, aber die meisten sind sehr zurückhaltend gewesen, Sachen zu lernen, die über Episkey hinaus gingen. 

„Ja. Ich war auf der Sieger Seite, wir haben offensichtlich bessere strategische Entscheidungen getroffen.", sagte er mit kühler Stimme, als er seine Hände zurückzog. 

„Der Diagnose Spruch, den du kanntest, war ungewöhnlich.", sagte Hermine und ignorierte seinen Kommentar. 

„Es war ein langer Krieg.", er kniete immer noch vor ihr. 

Hermine blickte kurz nach unten in ihren Schoß, dann schaute sie wieder zu ihm auf. Sie fing an durch die eingeschränkte Sicht, Kopfweh zu bekommen, das sich von ihren Schläfen aus ausbreitete. 

„Du – hast ein natürliches Talent fürs Heilen. In einem anderen Leben hättest du ein Heiler sein könnten.", sagte sie. 

„Eine der großen Ironien des Lebens.", sagte er und schaute von ihr weg. Sie meinte zu sehen, wie sein Mundwinkel leicht zuckte. Aber vielleicht spielte ihr ihre Sicht auch nur einen Streich.

„Ich nehme an das ist es." Hermine schaute wieder nach unten auf ihre Hände. Ihre Fingerspitzen waren voller Blut. Genauso wie seine. 

Mit einem Plopp Geräusch tauchte Topsy, mit einem kleinen Fläschchen Diptams Essenz, wieder auf, die sie Malfoy überreichte.

„Stell sicher, dass die Tür repariert wird.", wies Malfoy die Elfe an, er schaute sie kaum an, als er sich zu Hermine zurück drehte. 

Hermine versuchte unsicher aufzustehen. 

„Ich sollte – ich sollte mich hinlegen, damit es nicht rausläuft.", sagte sie. Ihr Gleichgewicht fühlte sich nicht richtig an und ihre Hände und Arme zitterten und wollten ihr Gewicht nicht tragen. Sie sackte auf den Boden zurück und biss sich vor Frustration in die Unterlippe; vielleicht sollte sie sich einfach auf den Boden legen.

Eine Hand schloss sich um ihren Ellbogen und zog sie auf die Füße. 

„Ich werde mich nicht am Boden über dich lehnen.", sagte Malfoy mit kalter Stimme, als er sie durchs Zimmer zog und sie dann zu ihrem Bett führte. „Leg dich hier hin." 

Sie tastete nach dem Bett hinter sich und legte sich hinein. Sie schob die Kissen auf die Seite und legte sich flach hin. 

Malfoy lehnte sich über sie, mit dem Fläschchen in einer Hand. Sein Gesicht rückte immer wieder aus ihrem Fokus, jedes Mal, wenn sie blinzelte. Dunkel. Hell. Dunkel. Hell. 

„Wie viele Tropfen?", fragte er. Hermine zögerte. 

Diptams Essenz war teuer. Wenn sie eine Heilerin wäre müsste sie sich die Essenz gut einteilen; vorsichtig den Nutzen gegen die Kosten abwägen. 

„Ein Tropfen alle zwei Stunden für die nächsten paar Tage wäre ideal. Aber eine einzelne Dosis mit drei Tropfen würde es auch tun.", sagte sie schließlich. 

„Würden was tun?", sagte er. 

„Ich werde wahrscheinlich Umrisse ausmachen können und Farben innerhalb von ein paar Metern.", sagte sie. 

Malfoy lehnte sich nach vorne und benutze seine rechte Hand, um ihr linkes Auge vorsichtig auf zu halten, während er einen Tropfen der Essenz in ihr Auge tropfen ließ. Es brannte. Hermine schloss sofort ihre Augen, um sich davon abzuhalten den Tropfen wegzublinzeln. 

Die Hand auf ihrem Gesicht verschwand. 

„Ich werde in zwei Stunden zurück sein. Und ich werde sicher stellen, dass Astoria nicht wieder her kommen kann." 

Sie hörte wie sich seine Schritte entfernten und sie hob ihre Hand an, um ihr linkes Auge zu zuhalten, damit sie beobachten konnte, wie er weg lief.

Er taumelte leicht, als er an der Tür war, so als ob er etwas unsicher auf den Beinen war.

Hermine schloss wieder ihre Augen und lag still da, sie versuchte sich vom Weinen abzuhalten.

Nicht weinen. Nicht weinen, sagte sie zu sich selbst. Es wäre eine Verschwendung der Diptams Essenz. 

Malfoy tauchte zwei Stunden später wieder mit einem Spezialisten auf; ein älterer Herr, der in Limetten Grünen Roben gekleidet war. Der Gesichtsausdruck des Heilers war angespannt, aber er schien entschlossen, sein Unbehagen zu verstecken. Er schaute Hermine nur kurz an. 

„Sklera Punktionen sind recht heikle Angelegenheiten.", sagte der Heiler mit einer pipsigen Stimme, als er sich einen Stuhl neben ihrem Bett herzauberte und zu Malfoy zurück schaute. „Oft kann man nicht mehr viel tun. Grundlegende Heilungszauber können nicht viel dazu beitragen, die Sehkraft zu erhalten. Wir müssen schauen, womit wir arbeiten können. Sie war diejenige, die ihnen gesagt hat, welche Zauber sie verwenden sollen?" 

Malfoy nickte kurz und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. 

Der Heiler drehte sich zu Hermine und benutzte einen Okular Diagnostik Spruch, den sie nicht kannte. 

Hermine starrte auf die farbigen Bänder, die über ihrem Kopf schwebten, aber sie wusste nicht, wie man sie deutete. Der Heiler war für einige Minuten leise, als er die Diagnostik veränderte und studierte. 

„Das – ist ein außergewöhnlich gutes Heilungsergebnis.", sagte der Heiler mit überraschter Stimme, als er einem Band einen letzten Stoß mit seiner Zauberstabspitze verpasste und kleine Lichtfunken aufblitzen ließ. Die Bänder flackerten und drehten sich als Antwort darauf.

„Welchen Spruch hast du ihn benutzen lassen?", fragte der Heiler, als er endlich in Hermines Gesicht blickte. 

„Sklera Sanentur.", sagte sie. 

Seine Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. „Du hättest vermutlich dein Sehvermögen verloren, wenn du einen allgemeineren Spruch verwendet hättest. Wo hast du es gelernt so zu heilen?", fragte er mit einem bewunderten Unterton. 

„Österreich, Frankreich, Albanien und Dänemark.", sagte Hermine, ihre Stimme war kleinlaut. „Ich bin viel rumgereist. Mein Fachgebiet war die Heilung von Dunklen Künsten und Unfallverletzungen." 

„Wirklich?", der herablassende Ton in der Stimme des Heilers verschwand und er beobachtete Hermine nachdenklich. „Ich habe mich beworben, um in Albanien zu studieren. Damals in '64. Sie haben mich nicht genommen, meine Zauberstabarbeit war nicht präzise genug. Wunderschönes Krankenhaus. Deren Abteilung für alte Magie war die beste in ganz Europa."

„Das war sie.", sagte Hermine ihre Stimme klang wehmütig. 

„Eine Schande wie die Terroristen es während des Krieges zerstört haben.", sagte der Heiler. „Aber nun gut.", er beäugte Hermines Klamotten und ihre Handgelenke und seine Lippen verzogen sich. „Ich nehme an du warst eine von ihnen." 

„Keinen von denen, die Krankenhäuser angegriffen haben.", sagte Hermine. 

Es ist eine beliebte Taktik von Voldemort gewesen; Orte anzugreifen die neutraler Boden waren und es dann auf die Widerstandsterroristen zu schieben. Es hat geholfen, um die Öffentlichkeit auf Voldemorts Seite zu ziehen und es hat den Winderstand weiter in den Untergrund getrieben.

Hermine erinnerte sich daran, als sie die Nachricht bekommen hatten, dass das albanische Krankenhaus in die Luft gejagt wurde. Es hat fast keine Überlebenden gegeben; alle Heiler, die Hermine unterrichtet hatten, sind unter den Trümmern gestorben. 

Der Widerstand in Albanien ist kurz danach untergegangen. 

Der Spezialist machte damit weiter das Abbild über Hermine für ein paar weitere Minuten zu begutachten, bevor er es mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes verschwinden ließ. Er führte ein paar Zauber aus, Hermine spürte, wie sie sich in ihr ausbreiteten und ein kaltes Gefühl im vorderen Teil ihres Gehirns verursachten. Der Heiler lehnte sich nach vorne und ließ einen Tropfen von Diptams Essenz in ihr Auge fallen.

„Ich denke, dass du dich wahrscheinlich wieder komplett erholen wirst. Nicht zu viel Licht und wende einen Tropfen der Diptams Essenz alle zwei Stunden untertags und ein extra Tropfen kurz vor dem Schlafengehen, für die nächsten zwei Wochen, an. Wenn du das tust, solltest du kaum oder gar keine Langzeitschäden deines Sehvermögens davon tragen." 

Hermine beobachtete mit einem Auge, wie er aufstand, sich zu Malfoy drehte und wichtigtuerisch seine Roben glatt strich. 

„Ich muss schon sagen, das ist eine außergewöhnliche kleine Heilerin, die sie da haben. Als sie mir erzählt haben, was passiert ist, bin ich fast davon ausgegangen, dass sie fast blind auf ihrem Auge sein würde. Sanentur Zauber sind sehr unbekannt und verletzungsspezifisch. Es ist beeindruckend, dass sie noch so bei Verstand war, um den angemessenen Spruch für diese besondere Art von Stichverletzung zu finden." 

„Ziemlich Glück gehabt.", sagte Malfoy ausdruckslos. „Empfehlen sie noch irgendetwas anderes? Ich habe die strenge Anweisung, dass sie in einem guten körperlichen Zustand bleiben muss. Ich will nicht, dass etwas übersehen wird." 

„Nun – eventuell kühle Kompressen. Diptams Essenz funktioniert am besten in den Augen, wenn die Temperatur niedrig gehalten wird. Und – ah – um. Nährstoffreiches Essen. Hühnerbrühe und solche Dinge. Um den Körper beim Heilungsprozess zu unterstützen. Sie weiß das bestimmt."

„Nun gut.", sagte Malfoy, richtete sich auf und deutete auf Hermines Zimmertür, die die Hauselfen repariert hatten. 

Der Heiler schaute noch einmal auf Hermine hinunter. 

„Wirklich außergewöhnlich.", sagte er noch einmal mit verwunderter Stimme. „Schade. So eine Verschwendung von Talent." 

„Hmm.", brummte Malfoy nur. 

„Und sie Sir. Wirklich bemerkenswert, wie sie die Sprüche so genau ausführen konnten. Eine sehr beeindruckende Zusammenarbeit. Sie könnten selbst ein Heiler sein." 

„Das wird mir immer wieder gesagt.", sagte Malfoy mit einem falschen Lächeln. „Glauben sie St Mungos stellt mich noch ein, nachdem ich jemanden in ihrem Wartebereich umgebracht habe?"

Der Heiler wurde blass. „Nun – Was ich meine ist –" 

„Wenn es nichts Weiteres gibt, dann begleite ich sie jetzt nach draußen.", schnitt Malfoy ihm das Wort ab und schritt aus dem Zimmer. 

Hermine verbrachte die nächsten paar Tage hauptsächlich im Bett. Ein Hauself kam alle zwei Stunden mit einem Fläschchen Diptams Essenz und beobachtete, wie sie einen Tropfen in ihr Auge gab, und ploppte dann wieder weg. 

Nach vier Tagen war ihr Sehvermögen in einer Armlänge Abstand wieder fast ganz hergestellt, aber darüber hinaus wurden die Dinge unscharf und es tat weh sich zu fokussieren. 

Malfoy kam nicht wieder, aber Hermine glaubte seine Schritte im Flur zu hören. 

Dann kam Heilerin Stroud. 

„Ich habe gehört das du einen eher unglücklichen Monat hattest.", sagte Stroud, während sie einen Untersuchungstisch herbei holte und darauf wartete, dass Hermine her kam. 

Hermine sagte nichts, als sie zum Tisch lief und sich auf die Kante niederließ. Stroud holte ein Fläschchen Veritaserum hervor und Hermine öffnete ihren Mund und akzeptierte den Tropfen auf ihrer Zunge. 

Stroud führte einen generellen Diagnostik Zauber über Hermine aus und studierte ihn. Hermines Auge ging es besser. Der Natriumspiegel war normal. Ihr Cortisolspiegel war extrem hoch.

Er war immer hoch, aber man konnte einen deutlichen Anstieg erkennen. 

Stroud seufzte und schrieb etwas in Hermines Akte nieder, bevor sie den Schwangerschaftsnachweis Zauber durchführte. 

Hermine wusste bereits was das Ergebnis des Zaubers sein würde. Sie starrte angestrengt auf die Uhr an der Wand. Ihre ungleichmäßige Sehkraft führte dazu, dass sie die Zahlen und nicht einmal die Zeiger erkennen konnte, außer sie schloss ihr linkes Auge. 

Es folgte eine lange Stille. So lange, das Hermine schlussendlich zurück schaute und sah, dass Heilerin Stroud eine detailliertere Diagnostik ihres Fortpflanzungssystems herbei gezaubert hatte. 

Hermine konnte nicht alle Abbildungen genau erkennen aber genug, um zu sehen, dass es nichts Ungewöhnliches daran zu sehen gab. Sie schaute nach oben in Heilerin Strouds Gesicht. 

Es war verschwommen, aber Hermine konnte dennoch die bekannte angespannte Verärgerung um den Mund der Frau erkennen, als sie die Diagnostik weiter mit ihrem Zauberstab veränderte.

„Du bist immer noch nicht schwanger.", sagte Stroud matt. 

Die Worte waren beides ein Vorwurf und eine Verurteilung. 

Hermine zuckte nicht zusammen oder blinzelte. Heilerin Stroud fuhr fort. „Du bist eine der wenigen die immer noch nicht schwanger ist. Und im Falle der andern ist es, weil die – Männer selbst Probleme haben." 

Sie pausierte kurz. Heilerin Stroud schien zu erwarten, dass sie sich verteidigte. 

„Vielleicht hat der Hohe General auch Probleme.", sagte Hermine schlussendlich. 

„Das hat er nicht. Ich habe ihn in der Zwischenzeit mehrere Male persönlich untersucht. Er ist perfekt zeugungskräftig und fruchtbar. Außergewöhnlich gut sogar." 

Hermine kämpfte dagegen an, bei dem Gedanken wie Malfoy von Stroud untersucht wurde, ihren Mund vor Belustigung zu verziehen. Er musste es bestimmt lieben, dachte sie sich. 

Nach außen hin ließ sich Hermine nichts anmerken. Heilerin Stroud seufzte erneut. 

„Wie macht er es? Bleibst du danach liegen, so wie es dir befohlen wurde? Wäscht du dich danach?" 

Die Fragen waren misstrauisch. 

Hermine spürte wie sich ihre Wangen rot verfärbten, als sie die Fragen beantworten musste. 

„Da ist eine Uhr an der Wand. Ich warte immer die bestimmte Zeit ab, bevor ich mich bewege. Ich befolge alle Waschanweisungen. Das Portrait kann es bestätigen." 

Heilerin Strouds Augen waren zusammengekniffen. 

„Und wie nimmt er dich?" 

Hermine starrte angestrengt auf die verschwommene Uhr, bis ihr Kopf das Pochen anfing.

„Auf einem Tisch." 

„Was?", sagte Heilerin Stroud mit scharfem Ton. 

„Er – er zaubert einen Tisch in die Mitte des Raumes. Und ich muss mich darüber lehnen." 

„Er nimmt dich von hinten?" 

Hermine spürte, wie ihre Wangen und Ohren glühten. „Ja. Er ist sehr – klinisch mit der ganzen Sache." 

„Wie oft am Tag?" 

„Einmal pro Tag. Fünf Tage lang." 

Es herrschte eine lange Stille. 

„Nun –", sagte Heilerin Stroud endlich. Dann beugte sie sich nach vorne und tippte eine der Fesseln an Hermines Handgelenk zwei Mal mit ihrem Zauberstab an. Sie konnte eine sofortige Woge der Hitze spüren. 

Eine Minute später konnte man einen lauten Schlag an der Tür hören und Malfoy kam herein, er sah kälter aus als Hermine ihn je gesehen hat. Sie konnte kaum sein Gesicht erkennen als er auf Heilerin Stroud zulief. Sie schloss ihr linkes Auge, damit sie klar sehen konnte. 

„Sie haben mich gerufen.", sagte er. 

„Sie ist noch immer nicht schwanger.", verkündete Heilerin Stroud. 

Malfoy schaute weder überrascht, noch enttäuscht über die Neuigkeiten. 

„Wie unglücklich.", sagte er kühl. 

„Allerdings. Es fängt an ungewöhnlich zu werden. Ich kann keinen Grund dafür finden." 

Heilerin Strouds Augen waren verengt als sie Malfoy anschaute. 

Hermines Interesse wurde plötzlich geweckt. Hatte Heilerin Stroud den Verdacht, dass Malfoy versuchte es zu vermeiden, Hermine zu schwängern? Tat er das? Warum würde er das tun? Er sollte verzweifelt versuchen sie zu schwängern. Wenn nicht für einen Erben, dann zu mindestens für die Hoffnung, dass die kompatible Magie endlich durch die Magie brechen würde, die Hermines Erinnerungen beschützten. 

„Der Dunkle Lord wird eventuell Gründe zur Beunruhigung haben, wenn sie weiterhin nicht schwanger wird. Wie sie wissen, ist sein Wunsch zweiseitig." 

„Allerdings. Dem bin ich mir bewusst.", sagte Malfoy, ein gefährlicher Unterton schlich sich in seine Stimme. 

„Dann sollten sie keine Einwände haben, wenn ich ein paar Vorschläge mache, wie man die Erfolgschancen erhöhen kann." 

Malfoy senkte seinen Kopf. „Alles zu Diensten für den Dunklen Lord." 

„Keine Tische mehr.", sagte Heilerin Stroud mit einem spitzem Unterton. 

Etwas flackerte in Malfoys Augen auf, vermutlich Verärgerung. 

„Wenn es sein muss." 

„Und sie sollten sie in einer liegenden Position haben.", sagte Heilerin Stroud und hob ihr Kinn an. „Mit weniger Distanziertheit." 

Ein spöttisches Lachen kam über Malfoys Lippen, aber bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte, fügte Stroud hinzu, „Magische Schwangerschaften sind komplexer als nur der biologische Prozess der Befruchtung. Manchmal benötigt es eine Verbindung. Wenn das nicht so wäre, könnten wir Muggel Vorgehensweisen verwenden mit einem viel größeren Erfolg für alle." 

„Ach wirklich? Verdanken alle anderen schwangeren Leihmütter, die sie betreuen, ihren Zustand der Verbindung, die sie mit dem Erzeuger des Kindes haben?", sagte Malfoy gekünstelt. 

„Sie ist außergewöhnlich mit ihrer Magie, so wie sie es ebenfalls sind.", sagte Stroud, ihr Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich. „Laut einigen Theorien benötigt solch eine Macht mehr – Überzeugung – um den Funken des Lebens zu erschaffen. Außer sie können mir eine andere Erklärung dafür geben." 

Sie schaute Malfoy an und er schaute, ohne zu blinzeln, zurück. 

Hermine war sich sicher, dass Stroud Malfoy verdächtigte etwas zu tun, das eine Schwangerschaft verhinderte. 

„Also gut." 

„Sehr schön.", sagte Stroud, auf ihren Lippen breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. „Immerhin ist es dem Dunklen Lord sehr wichtig Erfolg mit diesen Erinnerungen zu haben. Wenn die Befruchtungsversuche weiterhin fehlschlagen sollten, würden wir uns eventuell dazu gezwungen sehen, einen anderen ‚Erzeuger' zu finden." 

„Ich dachte, wenn man Magische Schwangerschaften verwendet, um die Erinnerungen zu befreien, muss der Vater der Legiliment sein oder es kann zu einer Fehlgeburt führen.", sagte Malfoy mit schneidender Stimme. 

„Das stimmt. Die magisch-genetische Ähnlichkeit ist wichtig. Wie dem auch sei, müsste es nicht zwingend eine elterliche Verbindung sein. Halb-Geschwister, zum Beispiel, könnten eine andere Option sein. Ich habe Gerüchte gehört, dass ihr Vater vielleicht nach Großbritannien zurück geholt werden soll."   
Hermine spürte, wie ihr schwindelig wurde und sich ihre Kehle zuschnürte, als sie da Gefühlt bekam sich übergeben zu müssen. Malfoys Ausdruck blieb der gleiche, aber er wurde blasser, sichtbar, sogar mit Hermines verschwommenem Sehvermögen. 

Heilerin Stroud fuhr fort und ihre Stimme hatte etwas stichelndes an sich. „Ich habe diese Möglichkeit noch nicht dem Dunklen Lord vorgeschlagen. Bis jetzt. Aber ich weiß, wie begierig er Erfolg sehen will. Es wäre eine Enttäuschung für mich, wenn ich diesen Vorschlag machen müsste. Als Wissenschaftlerin, muss ich gestehen, kann ich es kaum erwarten das Produkt zweier so einzigartig mächtiger Individuen zu sehen. Aber... meine Loyalität gilt dem Dunklen Lord, deshalb sehe ich keine andere Möglichkeit, als ihm alternative Lösungsmöglichkeiten anzubieten, wenn es nach sechs Monaten noch immer keine Schwangerschaft gibt." 

„Natürlich.", sein Ton war ruhig aber seine Stimme hatte etwas an sich, das Hermine als eiskalte Rage identifizierte. „Gibt es sonst noch was?" 

„Nein nichts mehr Hoher General. Vielen Dank für ihre Zeit.", sagte Heilerin Stroud. Malfoy drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand durch die Tür.


	21. Chapter 21

Hermine saß weiter geschockt auf dem Untersuchungstisch. Das kratzende Geräusch von Heilerin Strouds Schreibfeder in Hermines Akte vermischte sich mit dem monotonem Ticken der Uhr. 

Hermines Mund fühlte sich trocken an und sie hatte Schwierigkeiten zu schlucken; sie hatte einen sauren Geschmack im Mund. Sie versuchte gleichmäßig zu atmen aber sie bemerkte wie sich ihre Kehle zuzog und sie konnte nichts machen, außer da zu sitzen und zu versuchen nicht bewusstlos zu werden, bei dem Gedanken daran, an Lucius Malfoy übergeben zu werden. 

Lucius Malfoy, der wahnsinnig war; noch viel wahnsinniger als Bellatrix Lestrange es jemals gewesen ist. Der der immer die Regel gebrochen und Grenzen überschritten hat und es trotzdem geschafft hat mit seiner Sprachgewandtheit seine eigene Haut zu retten. Der Arthur Weasley hätte töten können, aber sich stattdessen dazu entschieden hat, ihn auf so eine Art zu verfluche, dass er den Verstand des Familienoberhaupts der Weasley Familie zerstört wurde und sein Körper intakt geblieben war, damit sich seine Familie um ihn kümmern musste und ihn betrauern konnte; ein hilfloser kindlicher Schatten eines wundervollen, großzügigen Vaters. Der George mit einer furchtbaren Form des Nekrose Fluchs getroffen hat, sodass Hermine dazu gezwungen war, sein Bein an der Hüfte abzuschneiden, während er noch bei Bewusstsein gewesen war. Der Ron vor Hermines Augen umgebracht hatte, während er die ganze Zeit gelacht hat. 

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass sie gleich ohnmächtig werden würde oder einfach durchdrehen und das Schreien anfangen würde. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und das Zimmer verschwamm vor ihren Augen. 

Sie fing das Zittern an. 

„Was ist los?", fragte Heilerin Stroud. 

Hermine zuckte zusammen. 

„Sie – haben gerade damit gedroht mich an Lucius Malfoy zu übergeben." 

„Ich habe die Hoffnung, dass es nicht dazu kommen wird.", sagte Heilerin Stroud mit gleichgültiger Stimme. 

„Und wenn es aber dazu kommt?" 

„Nun wir können ihn überwachen lassen, falls es zu große Bedenken darüber geben sollte, dass Lucius sich im Griff behalten kann. Schade, dass ich dir diesen Monat keinen Fruchtbarkeitstrank geben kann. Ich werde ein paar Tränke senden lassen, die die Dinge etwas vereinfachen und die Chancen auf Erfolg erhöhen sollten." 

Hermine blieb still und sagte nicht nochmal etwas. Sie fühlte sich so krank vor Stress, dass sie das Gefühl hatte davon vergiftete zu werden. 

Malfoy kam später am Abend wieder und sie starrte ihn teilnahmslos an. Sein Ausdruck war hart; angespannter Kiefer und kalte, hartherzige Augen, die aber auch müde schienen. Er war wahrscheinlich wieder dabei das letzte Mitglied des Ordens zu jagen. Oder er hatte vielleicht einfach Angst, dass sein Vater sie voreilig umbringen würde. 

Sie beobachtete ihn, und versuchte aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck abzulesen, warum zur Hölle er irgendetwas tun würde, um absichtlich eine Schwangerschaft zu vermeiden. Hermine fiel keine Erklärung dafür ein. Sie ging es immer und immer wieder in Gedanken durch aber konnte nichts finden, dass Sinn ergeben würde. 

Sie ging die Möglichkeiten durch. 

Es könnte sein, weil er die Idee, sie als biologische Mutter seiner Kinder zu haben, so verwerflich fand, aber Hermine bezweifelte, dass das das Problem war. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er sie Schlammblut nannte, als ob es ihr eigentlicher Name war, schien er sich nicht besonders viel für die Blutreinheit zu interessieren. Er behandelte weder Voldemorts Sieg als Testament für die Reinblut Überlegenheit noch ihr dreckiges Blut als Grund für ihre Gefangenschaft. Wann auch immer er von Krieg sprach, dann bezeichnete er es immer als Seiten, die sich hauptsächlich durch Idealismus vs. Realismus unterschieden. 

Hermines Erfahrung nach, waren Fanatiker von ihrem Fanatismus besessen. Draco Malfoy in Hogwarts, hat immer den Fanatismus seines Vaters nachgeplappert. Der Draco Malfoy in der Gegenwart – Hermine war sich nicht sicher, von was er besessen war. 

Von Hermine, wenn man Astoria glauben konnte. 

Hermine wusste nicht was sie glauben sollte. 

Er hatte immer die perfekte Antwort parat und überzeugende Entschuldigungen für sein Verhalten. 

Warum sollte er nicht wollen, dass sie schwanger wird? Sie konnte nichts finden, das strategisch Sinn ergeben würde. 

Sie wollte nicht schwanger werden, aber jetzt, wo sie wusste zu welchen Mitteln Heilerin Stroud und Voldemort greifen würden, um sicherzustellen, dass sie es wurde... 

Sie fühlte sich noch immer schrecklich angewidert von dem Gedanken, dass Malfoy sie auf einem Bett ‚nehmen' würde, mit ‚weniger Distanziertheit'; dass sie schwanger werden würde; dass sie nicht schwanger werden würde und an Lucius übergeben werden würde... 

Keine guten Optionen; nur welche die immer und immer schlimmer wurden, bis sie dachte, dass sie schlussendlich einen mentalen Zusammenbruch bekommen würde. 

Sie konnte nicht aufhören darüber nachzudenken und jedes Mal, wenn sie die Möglichkeiten durchging, bekam sie das Gefühl sich gleich übergeben zu müssen. 

Malfoy führte einen Diagnostik Zauber über ihrem Auge aus und analysierte ihn. 

„Wie viel kannst du in der Zwischenzeit sehen?", fragte er. 

Hermine lachte abrupt auf. 

Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal gelacht hatte. Es sind wahrscheinlich Jahre vergangen. Aber die Frage war so witzig. Urkomisch sogar. 

Alles in ihrem Leben war der komplette und absolute Horror und irgendwie war Malfoys größte Sorge ihr Augenlicht. Er hielt sie in seinem Haus gefangen, vergewaltigte sie auf Befehl hin und er machte sich Sorgen um ihr Sehvermögen. 

Sie konnte nicht das Lachen aufhören. Es ging immer weiter und weiter und wurde immer mehr hysterisch und dann lachte sie nicht mehr, sie fing das Weinen an. Sie weinte und weinte und weinte, während sie auf der Kante ihres Bette vor und zurück wippte und Malfoy stand die ganze Zeit einfach nur da und schaute sie an, ausdruckslos.

Sie brauchte zwanzig Minuten, bis sie endlich dazu in der Lage war, das Weinen aufzuhören. Dann saß sie einfach nur da, hatte Schluckauf und hielt ihre Hände über ihre Augen, als sie versuchte zu atmen. Sie fühlte sich, als ob sie im Innern hohl war; als ob sie alles in ihrem Inneren rausgeschluchzt hat und alles was von ihr übrig war, ist die Hülle.

Endlich schaffte sie es still zu sein, bis auf ein paar vereinzelte Schnapper nach Luft, als sie auf ihre Füße starrte. 

„Geht's besser?" 

Ihr Mundwinkel zuckte, als sie müde mit den Schultern zuckte. 

„So gut es eben geht.", sagte sie. Sie schaute auf seine Hände und bemerkte wie seine Finger leicht zuckten. Sie schaute zu ihm nach oben 

„Für war wurdest du dieses Mal gefoltert?", fragte sie. Er grinste, als er seinen Zauberstab in seinem Ärmel verschwinden ließ. „Du hast offensichtlich nicht die Nachrichten verfolgt in letzter Zeit. Die Öffentlichkeit hat es irgendwie geschafft, durch ihre gewaltige Intelligenz, herauszufinden, dass ich der Hohe General bin, sogar ohne die Bestätigung des Tagespropheten." 

Diese Neuigkeiten weckten ihre Neugierde. „Wegen Montague?" 

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es könnte damit zu tun haben, aber ich nehme eher an, dass es mit meinem Erscheinen, in Rumänien zusammen mit dem Besuch des Hohen Generals zusammen hängt. Die Presse in manchen Ländern von Europa ist wesentlich weniger gut kontrolliert als sie in Großbritannien. Wenn eine Zeitung erst einmal anfängt etwas zu schreiben, dann braucht es nicht lange, bis es sich verbreitet. Ich werde nun öffentlich dafür gewürdigt Voldemorts Schützling zu sein. Die zu vorige Anonymität, ist natürlich zu meinem Schutz gewesen. 

„Natürlich.", sagte Hermine. „Aber du wurdest dafür bestraft." 

„Andere Leute sind tot.", sagte er mit eisigen Augen. „Ich wurde lediglich gezüchtigt." 

„Also nur zwei Minuten des Crutiatus Fluchs?", sagte Hermine bissig. 

„Fünf." 

Hermine spürte, wie sie vor Schock bleich wurde, als sie zu im aufsah. Er schenkte ihr ein dünnes Lächeln. 

„Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, meine gewissenhafte kleine Heilerin. Es ist schon Tage her. Ich werde es überleben." 

Es gab eine kurze Pause. 

„Warum hast du Montague umgebracht?", fragte sie. Sie hat Tagelang im Bett gelegen und hat sich darüber Gedanken gemacht. Wenn er Montague töten wollte, warum hat er es nicht sofort getan? Warum öffentlich? 

Malfoy grinste. „Ich hab mich schon gewundert, wann du diese Frage endlich stellen wirst. Ich dachte es war offensichtlich. Er hat offenkundig und absichtlich in meinen Auftrag eingegriffen, obwohl er wiederholt davor gewarnt wurde, dass er sich nicht an dir, auf irgendeine Weise, zu schaffen machen darf. Ich hätte es offizieller gemacht, aber mit meinem Ausflug hatte ich leider nicht mehr Zeit." 

„Also hast du ihn mitten in St Mungos umgebracht?", sagte sie und schaute ihn zweifelnd an.

„Nun ich hatte versucht ihn in seinem Zimmer umzubringen, aber er hat probiert wegzurennen. Ich musste improvisieren.", Malfoys Miene blieb unverändert. „Wenn du dann mit all deinen Fragen fertig bist, ich glaube es steht eine Legilimentik Sitzung an." 

Er ging nicht durch ihre Auge. Hermine wusste nicht, ob es irgendeine Heilkunde Literatur darüber gab, Legilimentik nach einer Augenverletzung anzuwenden, aber Malfoy hat sich anscheinend dazu entschieden, es nicht zu riskieren und ging einfach durch ihren Schädel. 

Es tat etwas mehr weh als sonst, aber als er sich seinen Weg hindurch erzwungen hat ließ der Schmerz etwas nach. Hermine wünschte sich, dass es einen Weg geben würde sich abzuschotten, wenn er durch ihre Gedanken ging, aber Legilimentik schliff ihr Opfer durch die Erinnerungen mit durch. Wo auch immer Malfoy in ihrem Kopf hinging, Hermine folgte. 

Sie hatte keine neuen unverschlossenen Erinnerungen, nur neuere Wiederholungen der alten, vor allem von der, in der Ginny weinte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie jede Nacht davon träumte. Immer die gleiche Erinnerung. Sie hörte immer an derselben Stelle auf. 

Es schien fast, als ob er zögerte, bevor er zu ihren aktuellsten Erinnerungen überging. Die über Montague. Über Astoria. Über Strouds Fragen vor und nach seiner Ankunft. 

Als er sich endlich aus Hermines Bewusstsein zurück zog, fühlte sich, als ob sie in sich selbst zusammengefallen war. Alles nochmal zu erleben war so traumatisch, dass sie ihren Kiefer so fest zusammenpresste, bis sie das Gefühl hatte, ihre Zähne würden gleich, bei dem Versuch nicht innerlich zu zerfallen, zerbrechen. 

Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen. 

Malfoy seufzte, das Geräusch war kaum zu hören, aber er sagte kein Wort. Er blieb noch einen kurzen Moment länger, bis sie hören konnte, wie er ging. 

Sie lag im Bett und versuchte nicht nachzudenken; sie wünschte sich, dass sie ihre Gedanken abschalten konnte. 

Die Frucht verschlang sie wie ein Umhang; wie der Hauch eines Geistes, hing sie unabwendbar über ihr. 

Sie konnte sie nicht loswerden. Sie versuchte es auch kaum. 

Am Tag nach Strouds Besuch verließ sie ihr Zimmer zum ersten Mal seit der Frühlingsanfangsfeier. Sie blieb im Nordflügel, sie wanderte ziellos umher. Still. Sie glitt von Zimmer zu Zimmer. Von Fenster zu Fenster. 

Als sich ihr Auge immer weiter erholte, konnte sie endlich scharf genug sehen, um zu erkennen, dass der Frühling angefangen hatte sich über das Anwesen auszubreiten. Die kalte, graue englische Landschaft fing an einen leichten Hauch von grün zu bekommen, dass an den Spitzen der Äste hervor spitzelte und sich vorsichtig aus dem dunklen Erdboden kam. 

Dabei zuzusehen, wie der Frühling sich langsam ausbreitete, fühlte sich fast wie Hoffnung an.

Außer – dass der Platz in Hermine, an dem ihre Hoffnung mal gewesen ist, sich jetzt wie ein tiefes Loch anfühlte. Als ob jemand hineingegriffen und etwas aus ihrem Kern ihres Daseins herausgeschnitten hatte. Wo Hoffnung einmal aufgeblüht war, war jetzt nur noch etwas Schmerzhaftes und Verfaulendes. 

Aber dennoch – der Frühling war wunderschön anzusehen. 

Es fühlte sich überraschen an, dass es noch immer etwas Schönes, Unbeflecktes in dieser Welt gab. So Gegensätzlich.

Es war nicht rational. Rational wusste Hermine, dass Voldemorts Herrschaft nicht die Sterne im Nachthimmel auslöschen würde oder die Fibonacci Sequenz zerstören würde, oder die ersten Krokusse des Frühlings zerstören würde. Aber trotzdem überraschte es sie, dass sie die Schönheit noch erkennen konnte. 

Irgendwie hatte sie angenommen, dass die hässliche Kälte in ihrem Leben bedeutete, dass es nur noch hässliche Kälte und grausame Schönheit um sie herum gab. 

Als sie nach draußen über das Anwesen blickte, wie es anfing sich mit neuem Leben zu schmücken, zog sich etwas in Hermines Inneren zusammen. 

Falls sie ein Kind haben sollte... würde es wunderschön sein. Unbefleckt. Blass und rosa. Mit vertrauensvollen Augen, die nur Güte erwarten würden. Mit Händen, die nach jedem greifen würden, der versuchte es zu erreichen. Ein Baby wäre wunderschön. So rein wie der Frühling. So süß wie der Sommer. 

Und dann würde man es ihr wegnehmen. Hermine würde sterben und ihr Baby würde zurück gelassen werden; es würde trainiert und verletzt und im Innern so verdreht werden, bis es ein kaltes, grausames Monster war, so wie Malfoy und Astoria und alle anderen Todesser. 

Hermine riss sich von Fenster los, vor dem sie stand und beeilte sich in Richtung der inneren Zimmer des Nordflügels zu gehen. Zimmer ohne Fenster. Sie wollte nicht über den Frühling nachdenken, oder ihr Leben, oder Kinder, oder Schönheit, oder Güte. 

Sie wollte nicht über schöne Dinge nachdenke, die einmal waren, aber jetzt nicht mehr existierten. Oder die Schönheit, die noch immer existierte. Es machte das Grauen nur schlimmer, bis es ihr körperlich weh tat zu denken – zu atmen – zu leben. 

Wenn man nur sterben könnte, indem man es sich inbrünstig wünschte. 

Sie konnte nicht essen. Sie brachte kaum etwas Wasser hinunter. Als fünf Tränke mit einer Notiz von Heilerin Stroud ankamen, räumte sie sie in einen der Badezimmerschränke. 

Die Furcht zog sich immer enger um ihr Herz, Tag für Tag; mit dem Wissen, dass ihre nächste Fruchtbarkeitsperiode immer und immer näher kam. 

Malfoy kam unerwartet in ihr Zimmer und sie brach fast in Tränen aus. 

Er war so angespannt, als ob er gleich platzen würde, als er sie anschaute. 

Sie stand auf, als ob sie von Blitz getroffen wurde und erstarrte. 

Es herrschte eine Stille und Malfoy sah so unbehaglicher aus, wie sie ihn noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Ich dachte, es würde es nur schlimmer machen, wenn ich vorher Bescheid gegen würde.", sagte Malfoy, als er sie vorsichtig beobachtete. 

„Ich – hab mich nicht vorbereitet.", murmelte sie und schaute von ihm weg. 

„Du duscht jeden Morgen. Ich verlange nicht, dass du übermäßig gewaschen bist." Seine Stimme war schneidend, wie die Klinge eines Messers.

Das Portrait erzählte ihm anscheinend immer noch alles was sie tat. 

Hermine stand weiter da und starrte ihn an. Es fühlte sich wie die erste Nacht an, als sie in seinem Zimmer gewesen ist; sie versuchte nicht zu Zittern und fragte sich, ob sie einfach nach drüber gehen und sich in ihr Bett legen sollte. 

Wollte er sie lieber am Fußende oder in der Mitte haben? 

„Nimm das hier.", sagte er und holte ein Fläschchen mit irgendeinem Trank aus seinen Roben und hielt es ihr hin. 

Sie nahm es entgegen und schaute sich die Konsistenz und Farbe an, bevor sie den Korken entfernte. Ein Beruhigungstrank. 

Er beobachtete, wie sie ihn schluckte. 

Sie spürte, wie der Trank das Wirken anfing, als sich ihr Kiefer und ihre Schultern entspannten und das zugeschnürte Gefühl in ihrer Kehle sich etwas löste. Der Knoten in ihrem Magen, der sich in den letzten zwölf Tagen mehr und mehr zusammengezogen hat, lockerte sich leicht.

Als Hermine ihren Beruhigungstrank nahm, griff Malfoy erneut in seine Robe und holte einen zweiten Trank hervor. Sie war überrascht, als sie sah, dass er ihn selber nahm.

Es schien nicht ein weiteres Fläschchen des Trunk des Friedens zu sein. Malfoy schien noch angespannter und wütender, nachdem er ihn genommen hatte. 

Ein Libido Trank? Es ist Hermine nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass er etwas nehmen könnte. Hat er immer etwas genommen? Außer in der aller ersten Nacht, hat sie ihn in keinen der Nächten angeschaut. Selbst da hätte er etwas nehmen könnten, als ihr Rücken ihm zugewandt war. 

Warum brauchte er einen Trank? Stroud hat ihn als perfekt zeugungskräftig bezeichnet. Außergewöhnlich gut sogar. 

Vergewaltigung war wirklich nicht sein Ding. 

„Muss –? Muss ich –? Soll ich in die Mitte oder an den Rand des Bettes?", zwang sich Hermine zu fragen. 

Er starrte sie an. 

„Mitte.", sagte er endlich mit knapper Stimme. „Da ich ja die Anweisung habe weniger distanziert zu sein." 

Hermine drehte sich Richtung Bett. 

Ihr Bett. 

In dem sie jede Nacht schlief. 

Der einzige Ort, den sie übrig hatte, der ihr etwas Tost und Sicherheit spendete. 

Ihr Bett. 

Wo sie gleich – gleich? Konnte man es Vergewaltigung nennen, wenn es ihr lieber war, dass es er und nicht sein Vater war? 

Sie bis sich auf die Lippe und schluckte schwer, als sie zum Bett lief und versuchte nicht das Weinen anzufangen. 

Sie ließ sich auf der Kante nieder und rutschte dann nach hinten, zur ungefähren Mitte und legte sich flach hin. Malfoy kam einen Moment später auf sie zu. 

Er legte seine äußeren Roben ab, er trug nur noch ein Shirt und eine Hose. 

Sie versteifte sich sofort, als er näher kam, sie versuchte nicht mit den Zähnen zu knirschen, als sie ihren Kiefer anspannte. Sie kämpfte darum nicht zu hyperventilieren als er ihr immer näher kam und sie schaute ihn mit großen, erschrockenen Augen an. 

Ihr Anblick schien etwas in ihm auszulösen. 

„Mach einfach deine Augen zu.", zischte er. „Ich werde dir nicht wehtun." 

Sie zwang sich dazu die Augen zu zumachen und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren ihren Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, als sie spürte wie sich die Matratze bewegte. Sie konnte ihn riechen; der beißende Geruch von Waldboden, stieg ihr plötzlich in die Nase, als sie versuchte nicht zu hyperventilieren. 

Er pausierte kurz, dann spürte sie wie er ihre Roben zur Seite schob und sich zwischen ihren Beinen platzierte. 

Zwischen ihre Beine. Wie Montague. 

Sie schluchzte mit zusammengepressten Zähnen und zuckte zurück. Ihr Körper war so angespannt, dass sie zitterte. Sie spüren wie sich ihre Nägel in das Fleisch ihrer Handballen gruben, als sie sie stärker und stärker zu Fäusten ballte. 

„Ich werde dir nicht weh tun.", flüsterte Malfoy in der Nähe ihres linken Ohres. 

Sie nickte kurz zur Bestätigung. Besser als Lucius. Gott – sie konnte nicht mal darüber nachdenken. Sie zuckte zusammen und unterdrückte ein weiteres Schluchzen. Die versuchte krampfhaft sich zu entspannen. 

„Atme – einfach." 

Sie hörte, wie er den Gleitgel Zauber murmelte, kurz bevor er in sie glitt. 

Sie versuchte sich auf ihren Atem zu konzentrieren. Sie zwang sich dazu genau das Gefühl zu spüren, wie sich ihr Brustkorb ausdehnte und wieder zusammenzog. Oder ihre Nägel in ihren Handballen. 

Sie konnte Malfoys Atem auf ihrem Gesicht zu spüren. Das Gewicht seines Körpers auf ihrem. Seine Länge in ihr. 

Sie wollte nichts davon spüren. Sie konnte es nicht nicht spüren. Er war überall. Umgab sie. Das Gefühl von ihm in ihr und sein Gewicht auf ihr waren unausweichlich real. Sie konnte sich nicht so loslösen, wie sie es sich auf dem Tisch angewöhnt hatte. 

Sie wollte ihn darum betteln aufzuhören. 

Besser als Lucius. Besser als Lucius. 

Sie wollte einfach das es aufhörte. 

Sie tat es nicht bewusst, aber sie bemerkte wie Tränen aus ihren Augenwinkeln über ihre Wangen liefen, als sie darum kämpfte nicht unter ihm zu schluchzen.

Endlich versteifte er sich und kam. 

Sobald er dies tat, stieß er sich von ihr und dem Bett ab. 

Hermine öffnete ihre Augen und versuchte ihre Atmung zu beruhigen. Als sie auf dem Bett lag, hörte sie würgende Geräusche aus dem Badezimmer. 

Während sie da lag, hörte sie wie die Toilettenspülung betätigt wurde und dann für einige Minuten das Geräusch von Wasser, das aus dem Wasserhahn lief. 

Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen und nicht über die Tatsache nachzudenken, dass sie sich nicht bewegen durfte. Nicht über die körperliche Erfahrung nachzudenken, die sie gerade erlebt hatte.

Er hat versucht so rücksichtsvoll wie möglich zu sein. 

Es war bizarr. Er war eine kalte, gleichgültige, mörderische Person, der ganz gelassen einer Person die Eingeweide herausreißen konnte, aber Vergewaltigung überschritt eine Grenze. 

Hat er sich immer danach übergeben? Oder ist es schlimmer gewesen, dadurch dass er sie anschauen musste? 

Vielleicht ist jemanden etwas zugestoßen, den er gekannt hat. Jemand der ihm nahe stand. Vielleicht hatte es etwas mit seinen Fähigkeiten, die den Todesfluchs betrafen, zu tun. 

Er kam wieder aus dem Badezimmer. Seine angespannte Miene schien abgeschwächt, so als ob er sie nicht aufrecht erhalten konnte. Er sah blass und erschöpft aus und er sah mehr traumatisiert aus, als sie ihn je zuvor gesehen hatte. 

Er ist noch nie zuvor danach geblieben. Er ist immer gegangen, bevor sie ihn sehen konnte. Vielleicht sah er danach immer so aus. 

Er schien – besorgt um sie. Nicht dass er tatsächlich fragte, aber er beobachtete sie vorsichtig quer durch das Zimmer hindurch. 

„Es tut mir leid.", hörte sie sich selbst sagen. Sie blinzelte. 

Warum entschuldigte sie sich bei Malfoy? Es war, als ob ihr die Worte einfach rausgerutscht waren. Er schaute sie überrascht an. Sie versuchte es klar zu stellen. 

„Weil ich geweint habe. Du warst – " Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihn beschreiben sollte. Nicht der schlimmste Vergewaltiger? 

„Es hat mich – nur alles – es hat mich an Montague erinnern.", sagte sie schließlich und schaute weg. 

„Hoffentlich wird es morgen leichter.", sagte er mit schwerer Stimme. Dann rief er seine Roben herbei und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Zimmer. 

Hermine lag da und beobachtete wie sich die Zeiger der Uhr langsam über das Ziffernblatt bewegten. Als Zehn Minuten vorbei waren, bewegte sie sich nicht.  
Vielleicht wenn sie länger wartete würde sie schwanger werden, und dann musste sie nicht länger da liegen und es ertragen – 

Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie das bezeichnen konnte, was Malfoy mit ihr gemacht hat. 

Auch wenn man das generelle Konzept als Vergewaltigung bezeichnen konnte, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es nicht komplett erfasste, was passiert ist. Es war nicht Sex haben, oder vögeln oder ficken oder bumsen nicht mal ‚nehmen'. Kopulieren beschrieb es wohl am besten, zu mindestens auf dem Tisch. Aber jetzt – es fühlte sich zu real an und verbunden und elendig für sie beide an, um diese klinische Bezeichnung zu verwenden. 

Es gab keine Worte dafür. 

Sie würde kein Probleme damit haben für den Rest ihres Lebens nicht mehr von einem Mann angefasst zu werden. Sie wollte nicht daran denken, dass Malfoy wiederkommen und es alles morgen nochmal tun würde. 

Der Gedanke von Leben, dass sich in ihr bewegen würde, machte sie krank vor Grauen. Der Gedanke das es nicht – 

Sie konnte Malfoy ertragen. Die glaubte nicht, dass sie Lucius ertragen konnte. 

Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und schlief auf ihrer Decke ein.


	22. Chapter 22

Am nächsten Morgen schleppte sich Hermine aus dem Bett und in das Badezimmer mit Dusche den Gang runter. Das heiße Wasser, das auf sie nieder prasselte und sie umgab, war das einzige, zu dem sie Zugang hatte, das körperlichem Trost am ähnlichsten kam.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und stand einfach da, nach einer Weile sank sie auf den Boden und umarmte ihre Knie, während sie ihre Augen zu kniff und versuchte nicht über die letzte Nacht nachzudenken.

Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihre Dusche.

Eine der Sachen die am wenigsten wertgeschätzt wird, wenn man Magie hatte, war die niemals endende Menge an warmen Wasser. Die Temperatur schwankte nie oder sank ab. Es strömte dampfend auf sie nieder. Wenn sie einen ganzen Tag hier sitzen würde, würde das Wasser immer noch heiß aus dem Duschkopf kommen.

Als sie sich endlich dazu zwang es abzudrehen und aus der Dusche zu klettern, stand sie mitten im dampfigen Badezimmer und versuchte die Motivation zu finden, sich abzutrocknen und anzuziehen.

Sie hat sich noch nie so unmotiviert gefühlt. Zu existieren erschien wie eine so unfaire Anforderung.

Hermine würde alles für ein Buch tun – alles um etwas anderes als die Zeitung zu lesen. Die Nachrichten hingen ihr zu Hals raus.

Vielleicht würde sie einen Spaziergang machen. Sie ist seit der Frühlingsanfangsfeier nicht mehr draußen gewesen. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie jemals wieder in die Nähe der Hecken gehen konnte, aber vielleicht schaffte sie es auf einem der Wege langzugehen. Sie konnte die Knospen an den Bäumen untersuchen. Die Osterglocken zählen. Irgendetwas.

Sie lief, in ein Handtuch eingewickelt, aus dem Badezimmer und den kalten Flur entlang. Wieder zurück in ihrem Zimmer, ging sie zur Kommode und zog ein frisches Set Roben heraus.

Sie legte sie auf dem Bett bereit und ließ das Handtuch fallen und betrachtete sich selbst.

Sie Narben die Montague hinterlassen hatte, waren alle verblasst. Es gab eine Stelle auf der Innenseite ihrer rechten Brust, die sich immer noch vernarbt anfühlte.

Hermine fuhr mit ihren Fingern gedankenverloren darüber. Die Wunde ist so tief gewesen, dass sie wahrscheinliche spezifischere Zauber zur Heilung erfordert hätte. Die Stelle fühlte sich straff an.

Sie ist so tief gewesen, dass der Schaden nicht nur im Hautgewebe gewesen ist. Geläufige Heilungszauber waren dafür gemacht Haut und Muskeln zu reparieren.  
Es gab wahrscheinlich einen speziellen Zauber, um Brustgewebe zu heilen, aber Hermine konnte sich spontan nicht daran erinnern. Sie schloss ihre Augen und versuchte sich zurück zu erinnern, um heraus zu finden, ob sie es jemals gelernt hatte.

Sie konnte sich an ein großes Buch mit Heilungszaubern erinnern. Sie hat es für mehrere Jahre dauerhaft mit sich herumgetragen. Klein geschrumpft, damit es in ihre Tasche passte, immer griffbereit. Voll mit Blutflecken und Tränken, die verschüttet wurden und in die Seiten eingezogen waren, als sie zu viel zu tun hatte, um sie gleich verschwinden zu lassen. Die Ecken waren eingeknickt, um besonders wichtige Abschnitte zu markieren. So viele eingeknickte Seiten. Die Ränder waren mit ihren eigenen Notizen vollgekritzelt.

Es ist das erste gewesen, was sie nach Dumbledores Tod gekauft hatte. Sie erinnerte sich an die große Eule die in die Große Halle in Hogwarts geflogen kam und es vor sie fallen hat lassen.

Alle anderen haben davon geredet Dumbledores Armee wieder ins Leben zu rufen. Bücher über Verteidigungsmagie zu kaufen. Aber Hermine hat sich der Heilkunst zugewand. Es ist der Anfang des Auseinanderlebens gewesen, der Abstand, der langsam zwischen ihr und allen gleichaltrigen im Widerstand, entstanden ist.

Als sie darauf gedrillt wurden, Schild Zauber und Betäubungszauber zu lernen, ist sie zu Madam Pomfrey gegangen und hat nach einer Ausbildung gefragt.

Sie hat fast alle ihre Tage mit Madam Pomfrey verbracht, hat jeden Heilungszauber und fortgeschrittenen Diagnostik Zauber auswendig gelernt, den die Schuloberin ihr beibringen konnte. Sie lernte auf welche Zeichen und Symptome sie achten musste.

Heilkunst ist sehr präzise Zauberarbeit – sehr genau. Man musste die Fähigkeit besitzen Ablenkungen auszublenden und sich zu fokussieren, man musste dazu in der Lage seine extrem feine Nuancen an Magie zu lenken. Den richtigen Zauberspruch zu ermitteln, die Ausführung zu perfektionieren, um dann sein Vorhaben mit Präzision durchzuführen.

Heiler benutzten keine tatsächlichen Skalpelle aber magisch gesehen, war die mentale Genauigkeit und die Zauberstabarbeit damit vergleichbar.

Hermine hat eine Abbildung der Menschlichen Anatomie nach der anderen auswendig gelernt. Sie hat sich genau darauf abgerichtet jedes Detail, dass ihre Augen in einer Diagnostik erfassen musste, zu erkennen und wahrzunehmen; Puzzleteile an Informationen, die neu angeordnet werden müssen, damit man herausfinden kann was nicht stimmt.

Dann an den Abenden, ist sie nach unten in die Kerker gegangen, um Zaubertränke mit Snape zu studieren.

Wann immer sie mit Heilkunde und Zaubertränken fertig gewesen ist, hat sie sich in eine Ecke der Bibliothek zurück gezogen, ein Buch nach dem andern durchwühlt, um nützliche Zaubersprüche für Harry zu finden. Bis sie dort eingeschlafen ist.

Langsam ist sie immer weiter von ihren Freunden abgedriftet.

Sie sind alle so rechtsschaffend wütend und dennoch optimistisch nach Dumbledores Tod gewesen. Sie schienen von einem Funken der Gewissheit angetrieben zu werden, den Hermine, wie es schien, nicht in sich entfachen konnte, noch nicht mal zu Beginn des Krieges. Je mehr sie gelernt hat, desto mehr schien ihre Zuversicht über den Ausgang des Krieges geschrumpft zu sein. Niemand anderes schien es wertgeschätzt zu haben, wie schwer es war Menschen am Leben zu erhalten.

Als sie es nicht geschafft hat deren Zuversicht zu teilen, haben sie sich gekränkt gefühlt. Sie war Harrys beste Freundin, warum glaubte sie nicht an ihn? Glaubte sie das sie schlauer war als sie? Sie hat es nicht mal mehr geschafft, einen Patronus hervorzurufen. Vielleicht wenn sie mehr Zeit damit verbringen würde Verteidigungszauber zu üben, würde sie nicht so viel Trübsal blasen.

Es war nicht so, dass die anderen sie nicht ernst nahmen, aber ihre Ansichten waren sehr engstirnig. Es war das Licht geben die Dunkelheit, Gut gegen Böse. Das Licht gewann immer. Schau dir die Geschichten an, schau dir die Geschichtsbücher an. Ja es würden Menschen sterben, aber das wäre aus einem guten Grund; ein Tod den es sich zu sterben lohnt. Sie hatten keine Angst dafür zu sterben.

Irgendwann hat Hermine aufgehört zu reden und hat sich mit ihren Büchern zurückgezogen. Es machte keinen Sinn anzumerken, dass die Geschichtsbücher von den Siegern geschrieben wurden. Oder dass es ganz viele Kriege in der Muggel Welt gab, wo Leben nur eine andere Form von Munition waren; wo Schlachten nichts bedeutet haben, außer eine neue Liste an Todesopfern zu erschaffen; eine neue Reihe Gräber.

Vielleicht brauchten sie es solche Dinge zu glauben, aber Hermine konnte es nicht. Sie musste sich vorbereiten. Sie vergrub sich selbst in der Heilkunde, den Zaubertränken und Büchern, bis das Zaubereiministerium fiel und der Krieg offiziell begann.

Dann wurde sie überstürzt nach Frankreich gebracht, um zu studieren. Dann Albanien, als Frankreich zu gefährlich wurde. Dann Dänemark. Dann – Österreich? Nein.

Ist sie noch irgendwo anders gewesen, bevor sie nach Österreich ist? Es fühlte sich an, als ob da eine Lücke war. Etwas verschwommenes. Hermine drängte und stieß gegen die Lücke in ihrer Erinnerung. Da gab es noch irgendwo, irgendwo anders wo sie zum Studieren hin gegangen ist. Wo hätte es sein können? Warum würde sie es vergessen? Sie zwang ihre Gedanken in Richtung des Verschwommenen und es war eine Düsterheit. Ein schwaches, goldenes Licht, das einer Lampe entsprang, Staub, der Geruch von altem trockenem Papier und eine dünne Kette einer Halskette in ihren Händen.

Nichts anderes. Die stieß stärker dagegen, aber die Erinnerung verschwand wieder in die Tiefen ihres Bewusstseins. Sie konnte sich an nichts anderes erinnern.

Genauso wie sie sich nicht an den Zauber erinnern konnte, um Brustgewebe zu heilen.

Sie seufzte und ließ ihre Hände von dem vernarbten Gewebe nach unten sinken.

Die Fehlerhaftigkeit ihrer Gedächtnisses, brachte sie zunehmend aus der Fassung.

Manchmal war sie sich nicht mal mehr sicher, ob sie noch wusste, wer sie während des Krieges gewesen ist. Sie erinnerte sich daran eine Heilerin gewesen zu sein. Nur eine Heilerin und Zaubertrank Meisterin.

An irgendeinem Punkt muss sie sich von dieser Person wegentwickelt haben und sie wusste nicht, wie oder wann es passiert ist.

Wann ist sie zu jemanden geworden, den Voldemort als gefährlich bezeichnen würde? Eine Person, die ein halbes Gefängnis in Schutt und Asche gelegen hat. Die Dementoren verbrannt und Graham Montague mit einem vergifteten Messer erstochen hat?

Hermine hatte keine Idee, wo diese Version ihrer selbst hergekommen war. Sie fand es schwierig zu glauben, dass diese Person jemals existiert hat.

Irgendwie ist diese mysteriöse Person, von der Dunkelheit in den Tiefen von Hogwarts, verschluck worden. Ohne die Informationen aus zweiter Hand von Voldemort, Malfoy und Montague, würde sie nicht einmal wissen, dass diese Person existiert hat. Sie würde wahrscheinlich sogar denken, dass es eine Art Täuschung von ihnen war, wenn sie nicht so viele Narben haben würde, für die sie keine Erklärung hatte.

Sie schaute nach unten auf ihr linkes Handgelenk, sie ließ ihre Fingerspitzen über die zerstreuten, silberlichen Narben auf ihrem Sternum und ihrem Schlüsselbein gleiten und dann über die lange, dünne Spur der Narbe zwischen ihrer siebten und achten Rippe.

Heilerin Stroud sagte, dass die Fügungszustände in ihrem Gedächtnis keine Dissoziation oder multiplen Persönlichkeiten waren, aber Hermine hatte eher das Gefühl, dass es so sein musste. Hermine, wie sie sich selbst kannte, hätte niemals ein halbes Gefängnis in Schutt und Asche gelegt und unzählige Leute umgebracht, um einzubrechen. Nicht mal für Ginny. Hermine hätte niemals, bei einem Fluchtversuch, alle anderen als Kollateral-Schaden angesehen. Sie wusste nicht, wie man den Himmel mit brennenden Dementoren füllte. Sie hat noch nie ein vergiftetes Messer bei sich getragen, geschweige denn gelernt, wie man jemanden damit erstach.

Es gab etwas tiefliegendes in ihrer Unwissenheit und sie wusste nicht, wie sie es hervorbringen konnte.

Sie zog ihre Roben an und ging nach unten und lungerte in der Nähe der Verandatür herum. Die Luft war warm und roch nach Lehm, mit einer leichte Spur von Süße. Die Wiesen waren von einem Blütenmeer aus Gelben Narzissen und Schwertlilien überzogen, das in der letzten Woche aufgetaucht seine muss. Die Vögel zwitscherten.

So als ob die Außenwelt sich verwandelt hatte, während Hermine in ihrem verdunkelten Zimmer gelegen ist. Die Natur hat ihr Totenhemd fallen lassen und hat aufgehört die Kälte und Trübsinn aus Hermines Leben widerzuspiegeln. Die Welt hat sie hinter sich gelassen. Sie ist wieder lebendig geworden, aber Hermine war noch immer in einem kalten, tödlichen Käfig gefangen.

Sie drehte sich um und ging wieder nach drinnen.

Sie wollte nicht das Aufblühen des Frühlings spüren; nicht auf ihrer Haut oder in ihrem Blut. Sie wollte nicht über das Aufblühen von Leben nachdenken. Nicht um sie herum. Nicht in ihr selbst.

Topsy erschien vor dem Abendessen.

„Sie soll sich jetzt fertig machen.", quietschte die Hauselfe.

Es war Stunden früher, Malfoy ist zuvor noch nie so früh zu ihr gekommen. Hermine hatte keine Ahnung was die plötzliche Änderung hervor gerufen haben könnte. Jedes bisschen Unvorhersehbarkeit machte es nur noch schlimmer. Ihr wurde ganz kalt vor Grauen.

Sie ging ins Badezimmer und badete. Als sie sich mit zitternden Händen abtrocknete, erinnerte sie sich an die Tränke, die Heilerin Stroud hat schicken lassen. Sie ist die Nacht zuvor so nervös gewesen, dass sie sie ganz vergessen hatte.

Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte, ging sie und nahm eine der Fläschchen aus dem Badezimmerschrank. Es war nicht der Trank des Friedens; die Farbe und Konsistenz waren ihr unbekannt. Sie roch daran. Der Geruch war würzig in ihrer Nase, leicht zitrusartig und pfeffrig. Sie ließ einen Tropfen auf ihre Fingerspitze fallen und probierte ihn. Er fühlte sich warum und leicht süßlich auf ihrer Zunge an.

Sie wartete für eine Minute. Sie spürte, wie ihr etwas weniger kalt vor Angst wurde.

Sie schluckte ihn und er fühlte sich heiß an, als er in ihren Magen hinunter glitt. Als der Trank ihren Magen erreichte, schien die Hitze sich in ihrem ganzen Körper auszubreiten.

Ihre Haut kribbelte und wurde fast schmerzhaft empfindlich. Hermine erstarre und schnappe vor Schrecken nach Luft und torkelte nach vorne, sie starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen in den Spiegel. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihre Pupillen waren erweitert, als sie ihr Spiegelbild anschaute. Sie presste die Hände über ihrem Mund zusammen und stolperte nach hinten.

Stroud hat ihr einen Lust Trunk gegeben.

Hermine wollte in Tränen ausbrechen, als sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen und die Auswirkungen des Trankes los zu werden, die sich gerade durch sie hindurch brannten.

Das konnte nicht passieren.

Es war einfach nur unfassbar grausam.

Hermines Hände zitterten und sie versuchte über eine Lösung nachdenken. Irgendetwas, um den Trank zu neutralisieren. Sie schnappte sich das Glas von der Ablage des Waschbeckens und trank es in einem Zug aus, in der Hoffnung den Trank aus ihrem System zu schwemmen. Es funktionierte nicht. Die Hitze, die durch ihren Körper wanderte, schien weiter nach unten zu sinken, sie fing an in ihren unteren abdominal Bereich auszustrahlen.

Sie ging in ihr Zimmer. Sie verstand nicht, warum Stroud so etwas tun würde.

Malfoy indirekt damit zu beschuldigen, in den Erfolg des Züchtungsprogramms einzugreifen, war eine Sache aber Hermine reinzulegen, sich selbst mit einem Lust Trunk zu dosieren, war ein ganz neues Level an Herzlosigkeit.

Hermine kletterte unruhig in ihr Bett, legte sich auf den Rücken und schloss ihre Augen. Wenn sie einfach still liegen blieb und sich konzentrierte, dann würde vielleicht alles gut sein.

Das Klicken der Tür ließ sie zusammenzucken.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah wie Malfoy dort stand, kalt und angespannt, als er seine äußeren Roben öffnete und sie von seinen Schultern rutschen ließ. Er beobachtete sie, als er das Zimmer durchquerte, er drapierte die Klamotten am Rand des Bettes und schaute auf sie herab.

„Willst du wieder einen Beruhigungstrank?", sagte er.

Es war möglich, dass der Beruhigungstrank helfen würde. Hermine nahm an, dass er vielleicht, die körperliche Reaktion, die sich gerade durch ihren Körper brannte, abschwächen konnte. Sie nickte knapp und setzte sich hin.

Sie nahm das Fläschchen aus seiner Hand, ihre Finger steiften sich und sie musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht nach Luft zu schnappen.

Sie zog den Korken heraus und trank alles aus, während Malfoy seinen eigenen Trank nahm.

Der Trunk des Friedens verschlimmerte die Auswirkungen nur noch. Statt die Symptome abzuschwächen, entspannte er ihren Körper nur noch mehr in das warme Gefühl hinein. Sie ließ das Fläschchen auf das Bett fallen, als sie versuchte es ihm zurück zu geben.

Sie schlug die Hände über dem Mund zusammen und brach in Tränen aus. Malfoy starrte sie für einen Moment an.

„Was ist los?", verlangte er zu wissen.

„Heilerin Stroud hat ein Set an Tränken schicken lassen, sie sagte, es ist dafür da um die Dinge zu vereinfachen.", sagte sie, sie wischte die Tränen weg und starrte bestimmt nach unten auf das Bettlacken. „Ich hab sie gestern vergessen, aber ich hab heute einen genommen, kurz bevor du gekommen bist. Ich dachte er wäre für die Angst. So schien es, als ich einen Tropfen probiert habe. Es ist ja nicht so als ob ich Zauberspruch Analysen durchführen könnte. Also hab ich ihn genommen aber –", sie musste kurz schlucken. „Es war ein Aphrodisiakum."

Es herrschte eine geschockte Stille.

„Du bist ein Idiot.", sagte Malfoy schlussendlich. „Nimmst du einfach alles, ohne Fragen zu stellen?"

Hermine zuckte zusammen.

„Das letzte Mal, als ich dich gefragte habe, was es für ein Trank war, der mir geschickt wurde, hast du mich aus reinen Gehässigkeit dazu gezwungen, ihn zu trinken. Hätte ich annehmen sollen, dass es dieses Mal anders sein würde?"

Malfoy war still. Die Wut, die von ihm ausging, war fast spürbar. Wie die Wogen an Hitze, die von einer Flamme ausgingen, die Luft um ihn herum schien fast zu flimmern, als er da stand und wütend auf sie hinunter blickte.

„Du bist ein Idiot.", sagte er noch einmal.

Hermine wollte sich zu einem Ball zusammenrollen.

Die Hitze in ihrer Mitte war ablenkend beständig und ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich zu warm und empfindlich an. Sie fühlte sich hohl im Inneren. Sie wollte berührt werden. Es ist so lange her, seit sie jemand berührt hat...

_Nein. Nein. Nein._

Sie holte tief und zittrig Luft. „Kannst du nicht bis später heute Abend warten? Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Wirkung in ein paar Stunden nachlassen wird."

„Ich kann nicht. Ich muss unerwartet nach Frankreich heute Abend. Deswegen bin ich heute schon früher hergekommen, ich werde erst morgen spätabends wieder auf das Anwesen zurück kommen.", sagte Malfoy.

Hermine stieß einen leisen Schluchzer aus.

„Okay.", sagte sie erstickt und zwang sich dazu, sich wieder zurück aufs Bett zu legen. „Bring es einfach – hinter dich."

Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren von Tausend rückwärts zu zählen, während sie jedes Mal die abgezogene Zahl verdoppelte.

_Minus eins._

_Neunhundertneunundneunzig._

_Minus zwei._

_Neunhundertsiebenundneunzig._

_Minus vier._

_Neunhundertdreiundneunzig._

_Minus acht._

_Neunhundertfünfundachtzig._

_Sie spürte, wie Malfoy ihre Roben auf die Seite schob._

_Minus sechzehn._

_Neunhundertneunundsiebzig._

_Minus zweiunddreißig._

Malfoys Finger in der Nähe ihrer Mitte ließen plötzlich ihre ganze Konzentration dahinschwinden und sie stieß ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen aus und riss ihre Augen auf.

Malfoy schaute mit vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen auf sie hinunter.

Sie starrte ihn an. Sie hat ihn vorher noch nie wirklich als jemand anziehendes betrachtet. Mal abgesehen von den fünf Monaten, die er sie über einen Tisch gebeugt hat, ist ihr der sexuelle Teil vom ihn nie wirklich aufgefallen. Er war kalt und gefährlich. Er war schön aber nur vom Aussehen her, wie eine Marmor Statue. Niemand heißblütiges. Niemand mit dem sie irgendeine Form von körperlichen Kontakt wollte.

Sie wollte nie von ihm auf diese Art angefasst werden.

Jetzt wollte sie seine Lippen auf ihren spüren. Seine Hände auf ihr. Sein Gewicht, dem sie die Nacht zuvor so verzweifelt entkommen wollte – sie wollte es spüren; dass er sich über sie lehnte. Sich gegen sie presste.

Das Gefühl der Erregung in ihrer Mitte, war betäubend. Sie hatte noch die das Bedürfnis verspürt, jemanden in sich haben zu müssen, aber als sie so da lag, hatte sie das Gefühl gleich das Schreien anzufangen, wenn er sie nicht gleich berühren würde.

Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass die zweite Nacht noch schlimmer werden konnte als die erste, aber es war tausend Mal schlimmer.

Sie zwang sich dazu wieder ihre Augen zu schließen, damit sie aufhörte sein Gesicht zu beobachten; sie hörte auf sich über all die Details Gedanken zu machen, die sie zuvor nicht an ihm bemerkt hatte. Seine Haare und seine kantigen Wangenknochen, die Intensität seiner Augen, seine dünnen Lippen und seine geraden weißen Zähne, die definierte Linie seines Kiefers und blasser Nacken, der aus dem schwarzen Kragen seines Hemdes kam.

„Beweg dich einfach.", sagte sie, sie weinte fast, weil es sie so viel Anstrengung kostete, sich nicht einfach selbst zu bewegen.

Einen Moment später spürte sie wie er in sie stieß und sie bewegte sofort ihre Hüften nach vorne, um ihn tiefer in sich zu spüren.

Sie vergrub ihre Gesicht in ihren Händen und versuchte ihre Gedanken loszureißen, während sie gegen ihre Handflächen keuchte und sie sich verdorben fühlte.

Sie zitterte.

Sie konnte nur dran denken, wie sehr sie wollte, dass er sich in ihr bewegte. Hart und schnell.

Es formte sich immer wieder ein neues Wimmern in ihrer Kehle und sie konnte es nicht unterdrücken. Sie versuchte so bewegungslos wie möglich zu sein, sodass ihr ganzer Körper erschauderte, von dem Versuch keine Reaktion zu zeigen.

Die Spirale der Lust zog sich immer und immer weiter in ihrem Inneren zusammen. Sie biss ihre Lippen zusammen. Sie würde nicht nachgeben.

Sie musste es nur aushalten. Er würde bald kommen und dann währe es vorbei. Dann konnte sie die Wirkung des Trankes einfach so abklingen lassen. Seine Stöße wurden länger und härter, so wie sie es wurden, wenn er fast fertig war. Er wurde etwas schneller und sie biss sich fest auf die Zunge, als sie versuchte sich zusammenzureißen.

Und dann-

Brach es über sie mit einem verzweifelten Schluchzen.

Ihr ganzer Körper zog sich um ihn herum zusammen. Sie konnte spüren, wie er sich anspannte und zuckte, als er noch ein paar Mal in sie stieß und er dann mit einem gequältem Stöhnen erschauderte.

Nach einem kurzen Moment riss er sich von ihr los, sie konnte kaum schnell genug ihre Augen öffnen, um zu sehen, wie er sich seine Roben griff und direkt aus ihrem Zimmer apparierte. Sie konnte einen Blick auf sein Gesicht erhaschen, kurz bevor er verschwand, er sah aschefahl aus, als ob er kurz davor war bewusstlos zu werden.

Sie lag auf ihrem Bett und weinte, als ihr Kopf langsam wieder klarer wurde. Die Realität begann langsam, so bitter wie Gift, auf sie einzuprasseln, als sie verarbeitete, was gerade passiert war.

Sie hat eben ihren ersten Orgasmus gehabt, soweit sie sich erinnern konnte.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie noch eine Jungfrau gewesen ist, bevor sie zu Malfoy geschickt wurde. Wenn sie es nicht mehr gewesen ist, dann ist die Erinnerung daran, wie sie sie verloren hat, aus ihren Erinnerungen verschwunden. Es schien wie eine seltsame Wahl, wenn sie sich dazu entschieden haben sollte, diese Information zu beschützen. Also hat sie wahrscheinlich keinen Sex während des Krieges gehabt.

Alles fühlte sich fremd an. Nichts hat ihr irgendwelche Anzeichen gegeben, dass ihr Körper mit solchen Dingen vertraut gewesen ist.

Der Lust Trunk hat die Dinge geändert. Sie hatte die Befürchtung, dass es dauerhaft war. Er hat ihren Körper auf einen ganz neue Seite dieser körperlichen Interventionen, die in ihr geruht hat, aufmerksam gemacht.

Hermine lag da und bewegte zehn Minuten lang nicht.

Als die Zeit endlich vorbei war, stand sie auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Sie zog jeden einzelnen der verbliebenen Tränke aus dem Schrank und schüttete sie ins Waschbecken, bevor sie die Fläschchen in den Abfalleimer warf.

Als sie aufschaute, war das Portrait da und beobachtete sie im Spiegel. Immer beobachtend. Immer schweigend.

Hermine schenkte ihr ein verbittertes Lächeln und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen.

Die blasse Hexe beobachtete Hermine.

Hermine fühlte sich kalt, als ob sie einen Schock bekam. Sie rollte sich zusammen, sie umarmte ihre Knie und versuchte zu atmen.

Sie wurde verrückt.

Sie wurde verrückt.

Sie konnte nicht weiter festhalten. Sie wusste nicht einmal, warum sie noch festhielt. Warum sie nicht einfach losgelassen hat, als sie in Hogwarts eingesperrt gewesen ist.

Das Malfoy Anwesen war schlimmer.

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Sie konnte die Flüssigkeit von sich selbst und Malfoy auf ihren Oberschenkeln spüren.

Sie schlief auf dem Boden ein.


	23. Chapter 23

_Hermine stand in der Küche von Spinner's End. Sie drehte sich langsam um, um über die Tische zu schauen, die mit Notizbüchern, vorbereiteten Zutaten und blubbernden Tränken bedeckt waren._

_Hermine stoppte, als sie einen Trank bemerkte, der in einer Ecke schimmerte. Sie ging hinüber und beobachtete, wie der Dampf in Spiralen von der Oberfläche aufstieg. Sie roch heimlich daran. Der würzige, erdige Geruch von Eichen Moos, eine rauchige Note von Zeder, der beißende Geruch von oxidierenden Blättern und Pergament – nein. Sie roch noch einmal. Papyrus._

_Sie ging schnell wieder einen Schritt zurück und schaute auf die anderen Kessel._

_„Das ist eine ziemlich große Auswahl an Liebestränken, die du da braust.", sagte sie, sie schaute zu Severus rüber, wo er sich über einen köchelnden Kessel beugte._

_„Ein neues Projekt für den Dunklen Lord. Er hat neuerdings ein Interesse daran, die Tränke als Waffe einzusetzen.", sagte Severus, er lächelte spöttisch auf die trübe, lumineszierende Flüssigkeit herab, mit der er arbeitete._

_Hermine spürte, wie ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. „Ist das denn möglich?"_

_Severus lächelte schwach und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin beides skeptisch und unmotiviert, also ziemlich wahrscheinlich nicht. Ich glaube es war eher eine vorrübergehende Idee und kein ernstgemeintes Interesse. Ich stelle nur einen flächendeckenden Bericht zusammen, falls er nochmal danach fragen sollte. Und ich mache es lieber zu Hause, statt im Labor, um sicher zu stellen, dass keiner irgendwelche bahnbrechenden Ideen mit einbringen kann."_

_Hermine begutachtete das Zimmer. Es gab zehn Variationen von Liebestränken und ein paar Aphrodisiaka, die sie wieder erkannte, genauso wie zusätzlich fünfzehn, die experimentell erschienen._

_„Was würde einen Liebestrank, den man als Waffe einsetzen konnte, ausmachen?"_

_„Etwas mit außergewöhnlicher Stärke, dass nicht wiederholt verabreicht werden muss. Ich glaube er stellt sich vor es für Verhöre zu verwenden."_

_„Das ist – obszön.", sagte Hermine schließlich._

_„Allerdings. Zum Glück oder vielleicht eher Unglück, hat er wichtigere Angelegen für Sussex geplant auf die er sich fokussieren muss."_

* * *

Hermine lag noch immer auf dem kalten Boden des Badezimmers, als sie aufwachte. Sie blieb weiter liegen; wenn es eine Vorteil ihrer Depression gab, dann war es, dass sie das Schlafen einfacher machte. Es war, als ob ihr Körper aufgegeben hatte. Die Wut, die sie Monate lang herangezüchtet hatte, war verschwunden und sie blieb zurück mit Müdigkeit und Lustlosigkeit, so als ob ihr Körper zu schwer warum, um sich überhaupt über den Boden zu schleppen.

Sie konnte fast den ganzen Tag schlafen und schlafen in einem Zustand er Verzweiflung.

Sie drückte sich selbst vom Boden hoch, ging in ihr Zimmer, kroch unter die Decke in ihrem Bett; vergrub sich unter ihr und umarmte sich selbst.

Selbst ihr Gehirn fühlte sich müde und lustlos an. Als ob sogar denken zu anstrengend war.

Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war fast neun Uhr abends. Es stand ein Tablett mit essen neben dem Stuhl, aber sie hatte keinen Appetit.

Sie fragte sich warum Malfoy in Frankreich war; Vermutlich um noch mehr Leute umzubringen.

Würde er immer noch maskiert sein, oder würde er es offen machen? Sie wunderte sich wie er wohl aussah, wenn er den Todesfluch benutzte. Die Gesichter der meisten Menschen verzogen sich zu abscheulichen Grimassen, wenn sie den Todesfluch benutzten. Sogar Voldemorts. Aber Malfoys Hass und Wut war so kalt. Vielleicht sah er so aus, wie er ausgesehen hat, als er Montague getötet hatte.

Hermine fragte sich, ob es Absicht war, dass er als Hoher General enttarnt wurde.

Wenn Malfoy darauf hin arbeitete, Voldemort seine Macht zu entreißen, dann musste man ihn kennen. Kennen und fürchten. Enttarnt zu werden ist vielleicht ein gut kalkuliertes Risiko gewesen; er würde sich darauf verlassen, dass Voldemort eine öffentliche Figur benötigte und dass er deshalb sein Leben verschonen würde. Wenn die Lage in Rumänien tatsächlich so instabil war, wie gesagt wurde, dann konnte Voldemort Malfoy jetzt nicht töten – selbst, wenn er es wollte. Es würde ein Vakuum an Macht hinterlassen, die Todesser Armee destabilisieren und Europa die Möglichkeit geben sich frei zu kämpfen.

Es gab niemand anderen in Voldemorts Armee, der auch nur annähernd vergleichbar wäre. Voldemort hatte kommunale Regierungsfiguren, aber Malfoy war Voldemorts einzige sichtbare Stütze auf kontinentaler Ebene.

Der mächtigste General in der Armee des Dunklen Lords, das hatte Astoria gesagt. Jahrelang ein General; das hat Malfoy über sich selbst gesagt.

Hermine pausierte verwirrt. Malfoy ist ein General während des Krieges gewesen?

Sie erinnerte sich nicht daran, dann Malfoy ein General gewesen ist. Sie erinnerte sich nicht an viel von ihm, nachdem Dumbledore gestorben ist. Sie hat angenommen, dass sein Aufstieg in den Rängen gegen Ende des Krieges passiert sein muss, aber vielleicht ist das falsch gewesen. Es ist schwer gewesen, gegen Ende des Krieges noch Informationen zu bekommen. Hermine ist in den meisten strategischen Ordens Treffen nicht mit anwesend gewesen. Es muss ein Detail gewesen sein, dass sie nicht mitbekommen hatte.

Es gab so viele Dinge an Malfoy die unergründlich waren. Seine Macht. Der Grund für seinen Ehrgeiz. Die Ironie in seinem Talent für Heilkunst. Seine Fähigkeiten beim Apparieren.

Ein Ritual, als eigentliche Bestrafung...

Hermine betrachtete das Mysterium in ihren Gedanken.

Es ist wahrscheinlich das gewesen, über das Voldemort gesprochen hatte, als er darauf verwiesen hat, dass er ihn enttäuscht hat. Hermine fragte sich was zur Hölle es gewesen ist. Dunkle Magie Rituale waren generell körperlich zersetzend und geistig zerfressend. Dafür schien Malfoy in einem verdächtig, fast unnatürlich gutem Zustand zu sein.

Tatsächlich war er sogar, wenn sie mehr darüber nachfachte, auf eine unmögliche Weise bei gesundem Verstand.

Die Mengen an dunkler Magie, denen er ausgesetzt war, sowohl durch sein eigenes Benutzten als auch durch Voldemort, er sollte davon vergiftete werden. Außer er verbrachte seine ganze Zeit damit sich Reinigungsritualen zu unterziehen, seine relative Gesundheit erschien unmöglich.

Hermine ist es schon schlecht geworden, nur davon Voldemorts Saal zu betreten, während Malfoy komplett reaktionslos schien; und er ging mit Sicherheit mehrmals die Woche dort hin. Leute wurden nicht reaktionslos bei dunkler Magie. Es war wie eine vergiftende Droge. Abhängig machend. Beeinflussend.

Tödlich.

Dunkle Magier neigten dazu mehr und mehr und stärkere und stärkere Arten der Dunklen Künste zu benutzen, bis es sie zerfraß wie es bei Voldemort der Fall war oder es macht sie verrückt, wie es bei Lucius und Bellatrix der Fall war.

Aber Malfoy war unversehrt. Körperlich und geistig war er – makellos.

Und dazu in der Lage quer durch einen ganzen Kontinent zu apparieren.

Wie zur Hölle war das möglich?

Hermine drehte die Frage immer wieder in Gedanken umher, bis sie schließlich aufgab. Sie hatte nicht genügend Informationen, um Vermutungen aufzustellen.

Sie beschäftigte sich mit einem weiteren Problem.

Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wie sie selbst in all dies hinein passte. Was auch immer Malfoys Plan war, sie musste irgendwie darin vorkommen. Malfoy war zu sehr darauf bedacht sich um sie zu kümmern und sie intakt zu halten, als dass es anders sein könnte. Hermine hatte gedacht, dass er es einfach tat, weil es ihm befohlen wurde, aber sie fing an zu vermuten, dass seine Zuneigung tiefer ging als das. Er schien persönlich und emotional in die Sache involviert zu sein. Die Art wie er sie anschaute; die ungeteilte Intensität, war kaum zu verleugnen. Sie war wichtig für ihn oder seine Pläne.

Wo in seiner Strategie passe es hinein, Hermine nicht zu schwängern?

Er hasste es sie zu vergewaltigen; es schien nicht so, als ob er es ihm auch nur das winzigste Bisschen gefallen würde und auch nicht so als ob er versuchte, dass es das tat. Es machte ihn krank. Also sollte er sie nicht so schnell wie möglich schwanger haben wollen?

Außer es hatte mit ihren Erinnerungen zu tun. Die Idee, dass eine Schwangerschaft ihre Erinnerungen befreien würde, war theoretisch die beste. Aber wenn Malfoy etwas in ihren Erinnerungen vermutete, dass er nicht befreit haben wollte... das würde es vielleicht erklären.

Aber selbst ohne eine Schwangerschaft haben die Erinnerungen angefangen langsam zurück zu kommen.

Wenn sie schwanger wäre, würde es ihm neuen Monate verschaffen, in dem er exklusiven Zugriff auf sie hatte. Solange sie nicht schwanger war, würden eventuell willkürlich Erinnerungen auftauchen, die Voldemort finden konnte.

Warum würde er sie beide weiter durch fünf Tage monatliches Trauma zwingen?

Hermine konnte es sich nicht erklären.

Sie grübelte weiter über die Frage nach.

Das Einzige was ihr sonst noch einfiel war, dass er wusste, dass sie lieber sterben würde, als schwanger zu werden.

Würde ihm das etwas bedeuten?

Sie zerbrach sich weiter den Kopf, bis sie einschlief.

Sie fühlte sich den ganzen nächsten Tag ängstlich; nervös und zappelig, bis sie Angst bekam, dass sie sich gleich ihre eigene Haut abziehen würde. Die überflog den Tagespropheten nur ganz sporadisch, bevor sie anfing ihn in Stücke zu reißen und in alle möglichen Formen zu falten, an die sie denken konnte. Sie konnte keine Kraniche falten, aber sie konnte Flugzeuge falten und alle möglichen geometrischen Formen. Sie legte ihre ganze nervöse Energie in das Falten, bis sich ihre Fingerspitzen wund anfühlten.

Sie fing an durch den Nord Flügel zu gehen, ihre Finger streiften leicht entlang der Wand, als sie lief.

Als der Abend kam, badete Hermine, ohne dass sie die Anweisung dafür bekam. Topsy tauchte nicht auf, aber dafür das Abendessen. Hermine ignorierte es. Es war fast neun Uhr, als die Elfe plötzlich ins Zimmer ploppte.

Topsy wandte ihre Augen ab, als Hermine auf sie hinunter blickte.

„Der Meister ist zurück. Sie soll sich jetzt fertig machen."

Es entstand eine kurze Pause.

„Ich bin schon fertig.", sagte Hermine.

Topsy nickte und verschwand dann.

Hermine ging zu ihrem Bett und setzte sich am Fußende hin.

Als Malfoy in der Tür erschien starrten sie sich quer durch den Raum für einige Minuten an.

Es gab nichts zu sagen.

Er ging quer durch das Zimmer und zog ein Fläschchen Beruhigungstrank hervor, das er ihr, ohne etwas zu sagen, reichte. Sie trank den Inhalt aus und gab es ihm zurück.

Während er seinen eigenen Trank nahm, rutschte Hermine zurück auf die Matratze und legte sich hin, sie starrte bestimmt auf den Baldachin über ihrem Bett.

Sie zuckte nicht zusammen, als sie spürte, wie sich die Matratze neben ihr absenkte. Sie machte keinen Muckser, als sie spürte, wie er ihre Roben zur Seite schob und sie entblößte. Als sie spürte, wie er zwischen ihre Beine rutschte, sie biss sich auf die Lippe, während sie weiter nach oben an den Baldachin starrte. Als er den Gleitgel Zauber murmelte, ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

Als er in sie eindrang, keuchte sie kurz auf und drehte ihr Gesicht Richtung Wand, sie wand sich innerlich vor Qual.

Ihr Körper hatte es erwartet. Sich darauf eingestellt und es erwartet. Er war bereit. Er wollte es.

Es war so ein tiefer Verrat.

Dass sie wusste, dass ihre Erregung physiologisch natürlich war, machte die Schuldgefühle nicht besser.

Wenn die Vergewaltigung klinisch war, dann war es erträglich. Wenn sie betäubt war, dann war die Vergewaltigung erträglich. Aber wenn es nur sie selbst war, ihr eigener Verstand und ihr Körper, dann war es am schlimmsten. Es drehte und riss an irgendetwas in ihrem Inneren.

_Ich werde vergewaltigt und mein Körper genießt es_ , dachte sie verbittert und wollte sich wegdrehen.

Sie dachte, dass sie sich gleich übergeben würde.

Sie wollte nicht wissen, ob Malfoy den Unterschied spüren konnte. Oder ob er es wusste.

Sie starrte an die Wand und versuchte nicht nochmal einen Laut von sich zu geben. Als er kam, entfernte er sich sofort, riss ihre Roben nach unten, schnappte sich seine Roben und apparierte.

Sie drehte sich nicht um, um zu schauen, wie er aussah, bevor er verschwand. Sie schloss einfach ihre Beine und lag da. Sie konnte spüren, wie ihre Tränen kalte Spuren auf ihren Schläfen hinterließen.

Die nächsten zwei Tagen verliefen genau gleich.

Sie verspürte kaum Erleichterung am Morgen nach dem fünften Tag. Hermine fühlte sich einfach nur kalt.

Ihr Zimmer und Bett hatten jedes Gefühl von Trost verloren.

Sie zog ein frisches Set Roben aus ihrer Kommode und ging den Gang nach unten in das Badezimmer, um zu duschen. Sie kauerte sich zu einem Ball zusammen, sie saß auf dem Boden der Dusche und blieb einfach dort unter dem Wasser sitzen.

Es hatte keinen Zweck es weiter zu leugnen. Die Dinge hatten sich verändert. Nichts fühlte sich noch an wie zuvor. Nicht mehr.

Malfoy war nicht das Monster, für das sie ihn ursprünglich gehalten hatte. Nachdem sie erfahren hat, was die anderen Leihmütter durchmachen mussten; nachdem was Montague versucht hat mit ihr zu machen; nach Astoria; nachdem sie fürchten muss, welche Grausamkeiten Lucius Malfoy ihr antuen würde, wenn ihre Leihmutterschaft auf ihn übertragen werden würde. Die Person, für die sie Malfoy ursprünglich gehalten hat, hat sich verändert.

Von ihm ‚gerettet' zu werden hat die Dinge beeinflusst.

Er hat sie berührt. Sie ist schon so lange von niemanden mehr berührt worden.

Er hat sie viel mehr geheilt, als es notwendig gewesen wäre.

Er wollte sie nicht einmal vergewaltigen.

Auch wenn er darauf bestand, dass seine Fürsorge nur aus Selbstinteresse bestand – weil es ihm befohlen wurde – war sie sich fast sicher, dass sie wesentlich weiter ging, als was seine Verpflichtungen verlangten.

Die Einflüsse der Fesseln trugen auch dazu bei. Sie sind schon immer dazu bestimmt gewesen, Gehorsam und Abhängigkeit zu verankern. Die Fähigkeit zu Wiederstehen auszulöschen.

Wenn sie sich Malfoys Missbrauch widersetzen könnte; wenn er sie körperlich nach unten drücken müsste, wenn er sie vergewaltigte, dann wäre es einfacher für sie nicht so gleichgültig zu werden und sich nicht daran zu gewöhnen. Es war durch das leise Daliegen und es einfach nur zu erleben. Die Aussicht auf das Unausweichliche, dem sie sich nicht widersetzen konnte.

Wenn die Art wie er sie verletzte mehr freiwillig wäre und weniger verpflichtend, dann wäre es einfacher ihn für das zu sehen, was er war.

Aber selbst dann war der Verstand auf grausame Weise anpassungsfähig. Der unbewusste Wille zu überleben, war tiefer in den Menschen verankert als irgendetwas anderes. Zum Überleben musste Hermine nicht unversehrt sein. Sie musste nicht anständig sein. Sie musste nicht sie selbst sein. Ihr Überlebenswille würde all das langsam verschwinden lassen, was es schwieriger machen würde es zu ertragen.

Er würde die mentale Qual aus dem Weg räumen. Sich an jeden winzigen Schimmer von Nettigkeit klammern. Das Leben würde aufhören zu schmerzen.

Wenn sie nicht vorsichtig ist, würde ihr Überlebenswille alles was noch von ihr übrig war auslöschen, bis sie so gebrochen im Inneren ist, dass sie ihren Käfig akzeptieren würde.

Hermine erschauderte unter dem siedend heißen Wasser, das noch immer auf sie herab prasselte.

Sie musste sich von Malfoy fernhalten.

Sie würde nicht mit ihm sprechen. Sie würde sich nicht erlauben Fragen zu stellen. Wenn er sie etwas fragte, würde sie so knapp wie möglich antworten. Sie würde aufhören sich mit ihm zu beschäftigen, aufhören zu versuchen ihn zu verstehen.

Sie konnte vielleicht nicht kontrollieren, was ihr Körper tat, aber sie konnte ihren Verstand kontrollieren. Alles was er von ihr wollte, würde er sich erzwingen müssen.

Sie ließ ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie sinken und ein Gefühl von Trostlosigkeit kam über sie.

Sie hatte es so satt alleine zu sein. Sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen, als sie damit zu kämpfen hatte nicht zu weinen.

Sogar ihre Erinnerungen, waren ein einsamer Abgrund. Fast all die Jahre des Krieges ist sie alleine gewesen.

Sie hat alleine in Hogwarts studiert. Dann in Europa, dort hatte sie für nichts außer professionelle Beziehungen Zeit gehabt. Als sie zurück gekommen ist, hat sie praktisch in der Krankenabteilung gelebt.

Es gab nie Zeit für Freundschaften. Wenn sie mal Freizeit hatte, waren Ron und Harry auf Missionen unterwegs. Wenn sie zurück waren, dann hauptsächlich während den Nachwirkungen von Kämpfen, wenn Hermines Fähigkeiten am meisten gebrauch wurden. Sie hatte nur wenig Erinnerungen daran, dass sie mit einem von ihnen zusammen war, außerhalt ihrer Arbeit.

Dann nach der letzten Schlacht, Hermines Gefangenschaft in Hogwarts ist ein endloser Fall gewesen. Alleine. Alleine. Alleine. Bis ihre Erinnerungen sich selbst kannibalisiert haben.

Als Hermine endlich aus ihrer Zelle gezerrt und in das Züchtungsprogramm gezwungen wurde, ist sie auf ihre Funktion reduziert worden. Für Heilerin Stroud war sie eine Gebärmutter. Für Voldemort war sie eine eventuelle Quelle für Kriegsintelligenz.

Sie war kein Mensch.

Für niemanden außer Malfoy.

Er behandelte sie wie ein Mensch. Er beantwortete die meisten ihrer Fragen und er sah sie an, als ob er sie wirklich sehen würde. Er redete mit ihr. Er behandelte sie so, als ob sie persönlich, wichtig für ihn war. Wenn er ihr weh tat, schien es immer gezwungen und unfreiwillig.

Alle anderen taten ihre einfach nur weh, weil sie es konnten.

Sogar die Hauselfen schauten sie kaum an.

Es gab keine Arbeit, unter der sie sich in dem Malfoy Anwesen vergraben konnte. Keine Endlose Leere, in der sie sich verlieren konnte. Es war nur Hermine, wie sie da saß, nachdachte und Papier faltete; gefangen in einem kalten Haus.

Malfoy war das einzige bisschen Wärme oder Leben oder menschlicher Kontakt, den sie hatte. Ob er es mit Absicht machte oder nicht, Hermine klammerte sich an ihn in ihrer verzweifelten Isolation.

Sie konnte nicht.

Er hat jeden umgebracht. Er hat sie alle ermordet und hingerichtet. Ob freiwillig oder nicht er vergewaltigte sie. Sie war nur eine Spielfigur für ihn.

Sie würde nicht die Erinnerung an ihre Freunde, auf so eine schreckliche Art, hintergehen. Sie würde sich nicht selbst hintergehen.

Wenn sie auf dem Malfoy Anwesen sterben würde, dann würde sie sich an jedes bisschen ihrer selbst klammern, dass sie noch in sich hatte. Wie der Tod selbst, hatte Malfoy ihr alles genommen und wartete darauf noch mehr zu nehmen.

Sie konnte sich von Malfoy fern halten. Sie konnte sich weigern mit ihm zu interagieren, außer er würde sie dazu zwingen und nötigen.

Sie konnte es. Sie würde es.

Sie war daran gewöhnt alleine zu sein.

Sie verbrachte den Rest des Tages damit sich zu sammeln. Sich zu wappnen. Es war wieder eine Legilimentik Sitzung von Malfoy fällig. Er kam immer nach ihrer Fruchtbaren Periode.

Wenn es dies tat, würde er alle die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf finden. Er würde sie wahrscheinlich damit aufziehen.

Sie würde nicht darauf eingehen.

Sie verbrachte den Nachmittag damit eine Kartenhaus zu bauen.

Der Tag verging, das Abendessen erschien. Malfoy aber nicht.

Hermine versuchte nicht ängstlich zu sein. Sie versuchte nicht dauernd auf die Uhr zu schauen. Sie ignorierte das immer enger werdende Gefühl in ihrer Brust, als sie weiter darauf wartete, dass er kam.

Er tat es wahrscheinlich mit Absicht, erinnerte sie sich selbst. Vielleicht hat er ihre Gedanken gelesen, als sie vorher nachgedacht hat. Er folterte sie wahrscheinlich mit Absicht.

Sie wartete darauf, dass er endlich auftauchen würde, bis es nach elf Uhr war, wo Hermine normalerweise schon schlief. Schlussendlich ging sie schlafen.

Sie konnte nicht schlafen.

Sie lag einfach nur da und fragte sich, warum er nicht aufgetaucht war. Vielleicht ist er wieder im Ausland. Die Zeitung hatten zwar nichts berichtet, aber das muss ja nichts heißen. Vielleicht war er mit Astoria auf einer Veranstaltung, Hermine glaube nicht, dass etwas in den Gesellschaftsseiten erwähnt wurde. Vielleicht sind sie einfach nur Abendessen gegangen. Gingen er und Astoria zusammen zum Abendessen?

Hermine lag im Bett und grübelte bis die Uhr an der Wand fast zwei Uhr morgens anzeigte.

Sie stieg aus dem Bett. Der Mond war fast voll.

Sie ging zur Tür und aus dem Zimmer, die streifte durch den vom Mondlicht erleuchteten Flur des Nordflügels. Das Portrait folgte ihre wie ein blasser Geist.

Hermines Finger streiften entlang der Wand als sie lief. Sie bekam keine Panik Attacken mehr im Haus, aber das Gefühl der Wand unter ihren Fingern war beruhigend.

Das Mondlicht zeichnete lange Schatten über den Boden und die Wände.

Ein Gedanke schoss Hermine plötzlich in den Kopf. Was wenn Malfoy gestorben ist? Würde sie es überhaupt wissen? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Für mehrere Tage nicht. Heilerin Stroud würde kommen und Hermine einem anderen Legiliment zuweisen. Vielleicht würde Voldemort Snape aus Rumänien zurück bringen und ihm befehlen sie stattdessen zu schwängern.

Was wenn sie schon schwanger war? Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihr kalt. Was wenn sie schwanger war und Malfoy tot war? Würde Voldemort warten, bis sie entbunden hatte und dann die Erinnerungen selbst aus ihr heraus holen? Oder würde er Stroud befehlen das Kind abzutreiben, damit Hermine wo anders hingebracht werden kann? Wenn sie es bis zum Schluss austragen würde, was würde dann mit dem Baby passieren? Würde Voldemort das Baby Astoria geben?

Astoria würde es töten. Sie würde es zu Tode foltern. Wenn es wie Malfoy und Hermine aussah, würde Astoria ihm wahrscheinlich die Augen ausstechen und sie verbrennen, und es dann verhungern lassen...

Hermine schnappte nach Luft und fing im Flur das Hyperventilieren an.

Es gab nichts was sie tun konnte. Nichts. Sie konnte nichts tun.

Sie hatte Monate damit verbracht sich zu wünschen, das Malfoy sterben würde, aber jetzt erfüllte sie der Gedanke mit Grauen.

Was wenn er tot war?

Sie atmete immer schneller und schneller. Ihre Hände und Arme finden das Kribbeln an, als ob Nadeln durch ihre Haut stachen. Ihre Brust fühle sich zusammengedrückt an, als ob sie unter etwas erdrückt wurden. Sie konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, sich zu beruhigen.

Plötzlich war da eine Bewegung in der Dunkelheit. Hermine erstarrte, sie unterdrückte einen erschrockenen Aufschrei und sah sich um.

Malfoy trat aus der Dunkelheit hervor. Sie war sich sicher, dass er einen Moment vorher noch nicht dort gewesen ist.

Das Mondlicht reflektierte sich in seinen hellen Haaren und seiner blassen Haut und er sah furchterregend und engelshaft zugleich aus.

Sie starrte ihn an, sie spürte wie ihre ursprüngliche Panik abebbte. Das Gefühl der Erleichterung, dass sie verspürte als sie ihn sah –

Sie versuchte nicht zu sehr darauf einzugehen, als sie ihn vorsichtig beobachtete.

Da war etwas an seinem Gesicht...

Die Angespanntheit seines kalten, harten Gesichtsausdruckes schien etwas weniger zu sein, als sie es sonst gewohnt war. Er sah etwas weniger wie kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch aus.

Er kam näher zu ihr. Seine Augen wanderten langsam an ihr herunter, als er sie beobachtete.

„Granger."

Ihr Name rollte von seinen Lippen wie ein Schnurren. Sie spürte, wie ein Schauer der Ungewissheit durch sie hindurch lief. Er hat sie noch nie bei ihrem Nachnamen genannt, nicht seit sie angekommen war. Sie ist immer das Schlammblut gewesen.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

Er war betrunken.

Seine Schritte waren sicher und seine Stimme war nicht verwaschen, aber – sie war sich sicher.

Sie bewegte sich nicht.

Er kam näher, bis sie langsam rückwärtsging, aber er kam immer weiter auf sie zu. Bis sie an der Wand gefangen war und er nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt war.

„Oh, Granger." Er seufzte und schaute auf sie hinunter. Er hob seine Hand and und legte sie auf ihre Kehle, drückte aber nicht zu; er ließ sie einfach dort ruhen. Sie konnte spüren wie die Hitze von seiner Hand sich auf ihrer Haut ausbreitete.

Sie schaute zu ihm auf. Sogar betrunken war sein Ausdruck eine Maske. Sie war sich nicht sicher was er als nächstes vorhatte. Er striff mit seinem Daumen langsam ihren Nacken entlang und sie spürte wie ihre Haut kribbelte.

Er seufzte noch einmal. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was für Schmerzen du mir bereiten würdest, hätte ich dich niemals genommen."

Er stand einfach nur da, seine Hand auf ihrer Kehle. Sie konnte spüren, wie ihr Puls gegen seine Hand flatterte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was er meinte; ob sie sich entschuldigen sollte.

Sie konnte den Alkohol in seinem Atem riechen.

„Aber.", sagte er nach einer Minute, „ich nehme an, dass ich es an diesem Punkt, verdiene zu brennen. Ich frage mich, ob du auch brennst."

Sein Gesicht war plötzlich ganz nah an ihrem, sie konnte spüren wie sein Atem beim Reden über ihre Haut striff.

Seine Lippen trafen auf ihre.


	24. Chapter 24

Er schmeckte nach Feuerwhiskey.

Es war ein bestrafender Kuss. In dem Moment als sich ihre Lippen berührten, presste er ihren Körper gegen seinen. Die Hand um ihre Kehle rutschte nach hinten und zu ihrem Nacken, wo sich seine Finger in ihren Haaren vergruben, als der den Kuss vertiefte. Seine andere Hand legte sich für einen Moment auf ihre Wange, bevor sie ihren Körper entlang wanderte.

Er lehnte ihren Kopf weiter zurück als er sie küsste. Seine Zunge bahnte sich einen Weg in ihren Mund, bevor er sich zurückzog, um an ihrer Unterlippe zu knabbern. Stark genug, sodass es weh tat, aber nicht so, dass es das Bluten anfangen würde. Dann als sie nach Luft schnappte, zog er sich zurück und fing an, an ihrem Nacken entlang zu küssen.

Hermine war vor Schock wie erstarrt. Sie schmolz dahin und war gleichzeitig erstarrt in seinen besitzergreifenden Händen.

Er zog an ihren Klamotten. Sie spürte wie ihre äußere Robe auf den Boden fiel und wie er die obersten Knöpfe ihres Kleides öffnete, als sie kalte Luft des Anwesens sie steifte. Er riss die Knöpfe ab, als er sie entblößte und ihre nackte Haut erkundete.

Er presste sich gegen sie, als er das Kleid von ihren Schultern nach unten zu ihrer Hüfte zog.

Die kalte Luft war beißend auf ihrer Haut und sie spürte wie ihre Nippel in der Kälte hart wurden, als seine Hände nach oben zu ihren Brüsten wanderten und mit ihnen spielte. Sein Mund war in der kleinen Grube zwischen ihrem Hals und ihrer Schulter und er küsste und knabberte seinen Weg entlang ihres Nackens, als er plötzlich eine Stelle erreichte und sie – aufstöhnte.

Sie erstarrten beide.

Malfoy riss sich von ihr los.

Er stand da und schaute sie an. Sie war gegen die Wand gelehnt, halb nackt und – erregt.

Seine Augen waren geweitet, so als ob er sich erst jetzt bewusst wurde, was er getan hatte. Er stand für einige Momente geschockt da, bevor sich seine Maske plötzlich wieder sein Gesicht legte. Sein Ausdruck wurde angespannt und er grinste.

„Anscheinend _hast_ du deinen Platzt akzeptiert.", sagte er mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Hermine stand geschockt da. Sie fror und spürte wie das kalte Gefühl der Verheerung sich in ihr ausbreitete.

Sie war – sie ist ... empfänglich gewesen. Für Malfoy.

Ihre Willigkeit ist nicht durch die Fesseln erzwungen worden. Es ist ihr nicht mal in den Sinn gekommen ihn wegzudrücken. Es ist ihr nicht in den Sinn gekommen es nicht zu wollen.

Er hat sie geküsst und sie – hat ihn gewähren lassen. Sie hat sich nicht angeekelt gefühlt. Es hat etwas Einsames und Verlangendes in ihr angesprochen. Berührt zu werden. Jemand mit warmen Händen der sie liebkoste. Es war ein Verlangen, das durch jeder Faser ihres Körpers gewoben war.

Gefangen auf dem Anwesen, klammerte sie sich an jedes Fünkchen Nettigkeit, dass sie finden konnte.

Aber es war keine Nettigkeit.

Malfoy war nicht nett; er war einfach nur grausam. Er war nicht so schrecklich wie er es vielleicht sein könnte. Er besaß einen spärlichen Funken Anstand.

Anscheinend war in ihrem gebrochenen Verstand, das Fehlen von Grausamkeit, ein ausreichender Trost. Für ihr verhungerndes Herz war es genug.

Ein erstickter Schluchzer bahnte sich einen Weg aus ihrer Kehle und sie sammelte ihre Roben um sich selbst und floh zurück in ihr Zimmer.

Sie riss die Türen ihrer Kommode auf, nahm sich ein neues Set Roben heraus und knöpfte sie so schnell sie konnte zu. Dann schlang sie ihre Arme um sich, für ein zusätzliches Gefühl von Sicherheit. Von Anstand.

Sie war besser als das.

Sie würde sich nicht von ihren psychologischen Überlebensinstinkten hinters Licht führen lassen, um sich in ein Monster zu verlieben; um die Aufmerksamkeit von einer Person zu wollen, die für den Beginn des Krieges verantwortlich war; um empfänglich zu sein für einen Mann, der ihre Freunde umgebracht hatte.

Sie würde es ihrem Verstand nicht erlauben, sich in ihren Vergewaltiger zu verlieben, nur aus dem Grund, weil er nicht ein so großes Monster war, wie er es sein könnte.

Sie konnte nicht. Sie würde nicht.

Würde nicht.

Würde nicht.

Sie konnte es ertragen von ihrem Körper verraten zu werden. Aber sie würde es nicht zulassen, von ihrem Verstand verraten zu werden.

Sie würde lieber verrückt werden.

Sie musste von dem Anwesen runter kommen.

Sie legte ihre Hand gegen die Fensterscheibe und starrte verzweifelt über die monderleuchteten Ländlichkeiten.

Dann zog sie ihren Kopf zurück und schlug ihn so fest sie konnte gegen das Glas.

Sie unkaputtbare Glasscheibe zerbrach nicht. Sie konnte es nicht.

Sie schmiss ihren Kopf noch einmal dagegen.

Und noch einmal.

Und noch einmal.

Blut strömte in ihre Augen, aber sie machte weiter.

Wieder.

Und wieder.

Ein Arm schloss sich um ihre Hüfte und eine Hand schloss ich um beide ihre Handgelenke, als sie vom Glas weggezogen wurde.

Sie kämpfte. Versuchte ihre Hände loszureißen. Die grub ihre Zehen in die Furchen des Holzbodens, um sich abzustoßen.

Schluchzend.

„Granger. Hör – Hör auf." Malfoys Stimme war ganz nah an ihrem Ohr.

Sie kämpfte vergeblich darum sich zu befreien, während sie schluchzte und schluchzte.

Sie hatte es so satt, verletzt und alleine zu sein. Sie wollte nicht mehr. Wenn sie weiter in diesem Haus existieren würde, würde sie versuchen Trost zu finden. Irgendetwas, um nicht kalt und für immer alleine zu sein.

Sie wollte berührt werden. Sie wollte sich sicher fühlen, auch wenn es nur eine einfache Illusion war. Sie wollte es –

Aber sie konnte es nicht.

Sie würde sie alle nicht so hintergehen. Harry. Ron. Minerva. Ginny...

Sie würde sich selbst nicht so hintergehen.

„Ich kann nicht – kann nicht –" Sie schluchzte und versuchte sich wieder loszureißen.

„Tu dir nicht weh. Granger, das ist ein Befehl. Tu dir nicht selbst weh." Malfoy knurrte die Anweisung, als er sie weiter vom Fenster wegzerrte.

Sie kämpfte weiter.

„Stopp."

Die Anweisung klang bissig.

„Hör auf zu versuchen dich körperlich zu verletzen." Seine Stimme zitterte.

Sie spürte wie die Fesseln um ihre Handgelenke heiß wurden, als er sie aktivierte und sie kämpfte gegen die Magie an.

„Nein –!" Sie schluchzte, als sie spürte wie die Magie mehr wurde, bis sie fast davon erstickt wurde und ihr Körper schlapp wurde.

Sie fiel gegen Malfoy. Er ließ ihre Handgelenke los und legte seinen Arm eng um ihre Schulter, als ob er erwartete, dass sie sich plötzlich wieder gegen das Fenster schmeißen würde.

Sie blieb einfach für ein paar Minuten, zitternd und weinend in seinen Armen. Blut floss an ihrem Gesicht entlang und tropfte von ihren Lippen über ihr Kinn auf den Boden.

„Also –", sagte er mit angespannter Stimme nach ein paar Minuten. „Wie ich sehe hast du einen Weg um die Fesseln gefunden."

Das hatte sie wohl, realisierte sie stumpfsinnig, während sie an ihm hing.

Die Zwänge existierten in ihrem Verstand. Die Anweisung ist es gewesen, sich nicht selbst zu verletzen, aber sie hat keinen spezifischen Unterschied zwischen psychischen und körperlichen Verletzungen gemacht. Also – in einem ausreichendem Zustand der geistigen Qual – war sie dazu in der Lage die zu umgehen. Sie wurde so oder so verletzt; sie konnte ihren Verstand nicht davon abhalten weh zu tun und verletzt zu werden. Der Zwang wurde annulliert.

Es war in ihrem Kopf.

Die Interpretation der Zwänge ist schon immer das gewesen, was sie eingeschränkt hat. Der Befehl leise zu sein: sie hat es so interpretiert, dass Malfoy es ihr nicht gestattete ohne Erlaubnis zu sprechen, weil sie angenommen hatte, dass dies seine rachsüchtige Art war. Also hat sie nicht sprechen können. Wenn sie es als etwas einfacheres interpretiert hätte, wie nicht laut zu sprechen, dann hätte sie sprechen können; außer Malfoy hätte den Zwang mehr eingeschränkt und spezifiziert.

Die Zwänge wurden darauf begründet bewussten Ungehorsam zu vermeiden.

Wenn sie nicht über die Tatsache nachdachte, dass die ungehorsam war, wenn sie instinktiv reagierte oder sprach, ohne nachzudenken, ist sie immer dazu in der Lage gewesen die Zwänge zu umgehen. Es ist ihr einfach nur nicht aufgefallen.

„Ich nehme an das habe ich.", sagte sie leise, sie stellte sich wieder selbständig hin.

Seine Hände ließen von ihr ab. Etwas in Hermine zog sich zusammen, als der Kontakt abbrach.

Er drehte sie zu sich und benutzte einen Spruch, um das ganze Blut aus ihrem Gesicht verschwinden zu lassen und er benutzte einen Heilungszauber, wo ihre Haut aufgeplatzt war. Ihr Kopf pochte an der Stelle, wo sie ihn gegen die Scheibe geschlagen hatte.

„Warum?", frage Malfoy sie mit angespannter Stimme. „Warum das plötzliche Verlangen soweit zu gehen?"

Sie schaute ihn an. Sie standen nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Seine stählernen, grauen Augen beobachteten sie aufmerksam. Er hat einen Nüchternheitstrank genommen, seit er sie geküsst hatte; sie konnte ihn in seinem Atem riechen.

„Warum nicht?", sagte sie mit wehmütiger Stimme. „Die Möglichkeiten sind schon immer Flucht oder Tod gewesen."

„Aber das hier war das erste Mal, dass du versessen genug gewesen bist, um es tatsächlich zu tun. Warum heute und nicht gestern oder der Tag an dem ich nach Frankreich gegangen bin?"

Also hatte er bemerkt, dass sie ungewollt, mehr akzeptierend geworden ist. Hermines Mund zuckte und sie wandte ihr Gesicht ab, sie presste ihre Wange gegen ihre Schulter.

_Rede nicht mit ihm. Er ist nicht dein Freund._

„Ich muss nicht mit dir reden, um die Antwort zu erhalten.", sagte er nach einigen Minuten. „Auch wenn ich annehme, dass du es bevorzugen würdest. Unsere Legilimentik Sitzung ist sowie so überfällig."

Hermine kniff ihren Mund zusammen, aber ihre Augen huschten zu ihrem Bett. Sie wollte nicht wieder auf einem Bett vor ihm liegen. Wenn er in ihre Erinnerungen eindringen würde, würde er sehen, wie hoffnungslos einsam sie war. Wie wichtig er ihr geworden war.

Wenn sie seine Frage beantwortete, hatte sie wenigstens etwas Kontrolle über die Art, wie sie es erzählen würde.

Sie öffnete ihren Mund ein paar Mal und hatte Schwierigkeiten damit, wo sie anfangen sollte. Ihr war so kalt, dass ihre Haut wehtat. Sie umarmte sich selbst, und rieb sich langsam über die Arme.

„Ich glaube ich fange an Stockholm Syndrom zu bekommen.", sagte sie schlussendlich leise. „Es ist eine Muggel Psychologische-Störung. Ich nehme an man könnte es einen Überlebensinstinkt oder Verarbeitungsmechanismus nennten."

Sie wurde still und blickte zu Malfoy. Er war ausdruckslos, anscheinend erwartete er, dass sie es weiter ausführte. Sie wandte sich wieder ab.

Er seufzte irritiert. „Also machen wir es auf den harten Weg. Nun gut. Dann also Legilimentik."

Hermine versteifte sich und zog ihre Schultern schützend nach vorne. „Es ist etwas, dass manchmal auftritt, wenn eine Geisel anfängt sich zu ihrem Kidnapper hingezogen zu fühlen – aufgrund ihrer Abhängigkeit." Sie zwang die Worte dazu aus ihrem Mund zu kommen, ihre Stimme zitterte. Sie sah Malfoy nicht an.

Sie zwang sich dazu weiter zu reden.

„Ich weiß nicht sehr viel darüber. Ich hatte nicht viel Zeit dazu Psychologie zu studieren. Aber ich glaube ich fange an dein Verhalten zu rationalisieren; versuche zu rechtfertigen, was du tust. Ein Mangel an Grausamkeit wird zu Nettigkeit. Es ist – es ist ein Überlebensmechanismus, er funktioniert durch unbewusste Reaktionen und Anpassungen. Bei dem Versuch authentische, emotionale Verbindungen herzustellen, ich entwickle vielleicht Gefühlt für dich..." Ihre Stimme brach ab und verlor sich für einen Moment.

Es herrschte eine kurze Stille.

„Um ehrlich zu sein würde ich lieber von deinem Vater vergewaltigt werden, als Gefühle für dich zu haben.", sagte sie schließlich und starrte auf das Blut am Boden.

Es herrschte ein überwältigendes Schweigen und sie sah, wie sich Malfoys Hände langsam an seiner Seite zu Fäusten ballten.

„Nun.", sagte er nach einigen Sekunden. „Mit etwas Glück bist du jetzt schwanger und musst weder die Aufmerksamkeit von ihm noch die von mir ertragen. Du wirst einfach in Ruhe gelassen."

Er wandte sich ab, um weg zu gehen. Ohne nachzudenken, schoss ihre Hand nach vorne und griff nach seinen Roben. Er erstarrte. Sie schluchzte atemlos, als sie den Stoff noch fester umfasste und ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust sinken ließ. Er roch nach Moos und Zeder und sie schluchzte und presste sich gegen ihn. Seine Hände wanderten nach oben und ruhten auf ihren Schultern, bis sie spüren konnte, wie sich deren Hitze langsam in ihr ausbreitete, seine Daumen streichelten leicht über ihre Schultern, bis sie aufhörte zu zittern.

Seine Hände hörten auf sich zu bewegen und er schob sie gewaltsam von sich weg. Hermine stolperte zurück und wäre fast gegen ihr Bett gefallen, als er sich von ihr entfernte. Seine Augen waren kalt und sie konnte etwas Undeutbares in seinem Ausdruck erkennen, dass sie nicht einordnen konnte.

Er schaute für einen Moment auf sie herab, sein Kiefer zuckte, dann holte er tief Luft und stieß ein leises, verbittertes Lachen aus.

„Du hast kein Stockholm Syndrom." Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Du machst dir nichts daraus zu überleben. Gryffindors sind schon immer erpicht darauf gewesen zu sterben." Seine Lippen verzogen sich spöttisch als er ‚Gryffindors' sagte. „Immerhin malst du dir schon seit Monaten einen großartigen Doppelselbstmord für uns beide aus. Nein, das was dich auffrisst ist das Überleben; es ist die Isolation. Arme kleine Heilerin, mit niemanden der sich um dich kümmert. Niemand braucht dich. Oder will dich."

Hermine starrte ihn an als er fort fuhr.

„Du kannst es nicht ertragen allein zu sein. Du weißt nicht, wie du funktionieren sollst. Du _brauchst_ jemanden zum lieben; du würdest alles dafür tun damit jemand dir erlauben würde, sie zu lieben. Das ist es was der Krieg für dich war, oder? Du wolltest kämpfen, aber du wars schlau genug, um zu wissen, dass ein anderer tollkühner siebzehnjähriger Duellant nicht das Ende des Krieges ändern konnte – nicht so wie ein Heiler es konnte. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass irgendwer deiner Freunde es jemals wertgeschätzt hat, was du getan hast, oder? Dass die Wahl ein Opfer für dich gewesen ist."

Hermine spürte, wie sie immer blasser wurde.

„Potter und der Rest deiner Freunde waren zu dämlich und idealistisch, um deine Entscheidungen wertzuschätzen. Eine ganzschöne Last eine der wenigen Leute zu sein, die schlau genug waren, um zu realisieren, was nötig war, um den Krieg zu gewinnen; eine derjenigen zu sein, die tatsächlich dazu gewillt waren den Preis zu bezahlen, den ein Sieg verlangte. Sie haben nie irgendetwas davon gewürdigt. Du hast dich von ihnen wegschicken lassen. Dann bist du zurück gekommen und hast dich von ihnen zu Tode arbeiten lassen. Es gibt nicht viel Wert und Ruhm für Heiler, nicht so wie für Kämpfer. Sogar Ginny ist das aufgefallen. Als Creevey gestorben ist, haben sie Potter tagelang freigegeben, um zu trauern, nur weil er es gesehen hatte. Du bist diejenige gewesen, die den Jungen versucht hat zu retten und was hast du bekommen? Vier Stunden und dann wurde erwartet, dass du wieder deine Schicht antrittst?"

„Das ist – das ist nicht – wie – es – war." Hermines Hände waren so fest zu Fäusten geballt, dass ihre Knochen wehtaten.

„Das – ist genau wie es war. Du kannst dich vielleicht selber täuschen, aber ich habe so viele Stunden in deinen Erinnerungen verbracht, dass ich sie vermutlich besser kenne als meine eigenen. Du hättest alles für deine Freunde getan; du hättest all die schweren Entscheidungen getroffen und den Preis dafür bezahlt, ohne dich zu beschweren; hättest dich für die Kriegsanstrengungen sogar prostituiert. Aber sag mir, denn ich bin wirklich neugierig, was hat Potter jemals für dich getan, um das zu verdienen?"

Sie schaute zu ihm auf. „Harry war mein Freund. Er war mein bester Freund."

Malfoy schnaubte. „Na und?"

Hermine schaute weg und atmete zittrig ein. „Ich hatte nie Freunde – als sich aufgewachsen bin. Ich war zu seltsam, ein Bücherwurm. Ich wollte sie mehr als alles andere haben, aber niemand wollte je mein Freund sein. Als ich von Hogwarts erfahren habe, habe ich gedacht- habe ich gedacht, dass es anders sein würde, dass ich immer nicht dazu gepasst habe, weil ich eine Hexe war. Aber – als ich dort ankam – war ich immer noch seltsam und ein Bücherwurm und keiner wollte etwas mit mir zu tun haben. Harry – Harry war die erste Person deren Freund ich sein durfte. Ich hätte alles für ihn getan." Sie stieß einen trockenen Schluchzer unter ihrem Atem aus und versuchte ihn runterzuschlucken. „Außerdem – ich hätte nie eine Chance ohne ihn gehabt."

Es herrschte eine lange Stille.

„Das ist das erbärmlichste, was ich je in meinem Leben gehört habe.", sagte Malfoy schließlich und strich seine Roben glatt. „Und jetzt? Bin ich eine Ersatz-Potter?" Er schnaubte spöttisch. „Wenn jemand nur so viel tut wie mit dir zu sprechen, klammerst du dich an ihn? Prostituierte in der Nokturngasse kosten mehr als du."

Hermines Kinn zitterte, aber Malfoy war noch nicht fertig. „Lass mich eines klarstellen, Schlammblut. Ich will dich nicht. Ich wollte dich noch nie. Ich bin nicht dein Freund. Es gibt nichts das mir mehr Freude bereiten würde, als endlich mit dir fertig zu sein."

„Ich weiß –", sagte Hermine mit leiser, hohler Stimme.

„Obwohl...", sagte Malfoy nacheiner kurzen Pause, „Ich muss schon sagen, dass du besser geworden bist. Ich sollte mein Dankeschön an Stroud schicken."

Er ließ seine Augen über ihren Körper wandern. Hermine sog scharf die Luft ein und schaute ihn an.

Sie schnaubte spöttisch. „Ach wirklich? Deswegen hast du mich geküsst? Wegen dem Trank?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte kalt in ihre spöttischen Augen. „Was soll ich sagen? Vergewaltigung ist nicht wirklich meine ‚Ding'. Wie dem auch sei ist deine wachsende Anhänglichkeit beides faszinierend und belustigend mit anzusehen. Ich hätte dich nicht für den Typ Mensch gehalten, der darüber fantasiert, dass meine Zuwendung, zu der ich verpflichtet bin, eine Art Zuneigung sein könnten. Ich kann mir nur vorstellen wie amüsiert der Dunkle Lord sein wird, wenn er es in ein paar Tagen sehen kann. Potters Schlammblut, die sich in ihren Todesser Vergewaltiger verliebt. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das es möglich ist, dass du noch erbärmlicher wirst, aber anscheinend gibt es immer einen noch tieferen Punkt für Schlammblüter."

Er drehte sich um, um zu gehen hielt dann aber inne. „Ich werde später zurück kommen um mich um deine Erinnerungen zu kümmern. Bitte nimm nicht an, dass ich tot bin, nur weil ich ab und zu etwas Besseres mit meiner Zeit anzufangen weiß, als durch dein tragisches kleines Leben zu stöbern."

Er schnaubte ein letztes Mal spöttisch und stolzierte aus Hermines Zimmer.

Als er am nächsten Tag zurück kam, hatte Hermine sich kaum bewegt. Er starrte sie für einige Minuten an. Sie schaute nicht auf, um ihm Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

„Bett.", befahl er ihr schlussendlich.

Hermine stand, ohne etwas zu sagen, auf und setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes. Sie starrte nach unten auf den Boden. Er brauchte ihre Augen nicht.

Es gab eine kurze Pause, bevor er sich seinen Weg in ihre Gedanken erzwang.

Er verbrachte die meiste Zeit damit ihre Erinnerung an Snape zu untersuchen. Er überflog ihre jüngsten Erinnerungen nur grob. Als er bei der Gegenwart ankam zog er sich zurück und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Hermine fühlte sich – tot. Wenn sie in den Spiegel schauen würde und herausfinden würde, dass sie ein Geist wäre, würde es sie nicht wundern.

Ein kaltes Nichts.

Das ist alles was sie spürten konnte.

Sie lag im Bett und murmelte Entschuldigungen für ihre Freunde, dafür das sie gescheitert war.

Als Stroud sechs Tage später ankam, durchquerte Hermine wortlos das Zimmer und ließ sich auf der Kante des Untersuchungstisches nieder; die öffnete wie ferngesteuert ihren Mund für das Veritaserum.

„Sie sehen recht blass aus.", sagte Stroud, ihr Mund verzog sich leicht, als sie sie begutachtete. „Wie haben die Empfängnis Versuche diesen Monat gekappt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ist das nicht der Grund, warum sie hier sind?", sagte Hermine mit verbitterter Stimme, sie starrte nach unten in ihren Schoß und rollte den Stoff ihrer Roben zwischen ihren Fingern.

Stroud gab ein kaltes Lachen von sich. „Clever."

Es herrschte eine kurze Stille, während Stroud den Schwangerschaftsnachweis Zauber ausführte. Dann herrscht eine noch längere Stille.

„Sie sind schwanger." Strouds Ton klang triumphierend.

Hermines Hände stoppten mitten in ihrer Bewegung.

Nein. _Bitte, nicht._

Es fühlte sich so an, als ob Hermine plötzlich tief unter eiskaltes Wasser gedrückt wurde; keine Luft, und ein Druck, der sie von allen Seiten zu erdrücken schien. Sie konnte hören, wie ihr Herzschlag in die Höhe schoss, bis sie fast nichts mehr außer das Rauschen ihres Bluts wahrnehmen konnte.

Stroud begann zu sprechen, aber Hermine konnte kein Wort verstehen.

Sie konnte nicht atmen.

Stroud redete immer und immer lauter mit ihr. Es wirkte, als ob sie die Worte lautlos mit den Lippen formte und sie waren nicht zu entziffern. Hermine keuchte und versuchte Sauerstoff in sich hinein zu bekommen, aber ihre Kehle fühlte sich wie zugeschnürt an – als ob sie erwürgt wurde.

Ihr Herz schlug so schnell, dass sie ein scharfes, stechendes Gefühl in der Brust bekam.

_Nein. Bitte, nicht._

Stroud stand vor ihr und starrte in Hermines Gesicht. Stroud sagte etwas immer und immer wieder. Die Bewegung von Strouds Lippen war jedes Mal die gleiche, als die Heilerin näher auf sie zu kam und gestikulierte. Hermine konnte die Worte nicht entziffern. Strouds Gesichtsausdruck wurde ersichtlich ungeduldiger, als sie sich immer wieder wiederholte. Das Geräusch verschwamm einfach und wurde zu einem unverständlichen Getöse.

Hermine konnte nicht atmen; ihre Lungen brannten, als sie es versuchte. Die Ränder vom Gesicht der Heilerin verschwammen, als ob sie sich in der umgebenden Luft auflösen würde.

Alles wurde immer und immer mehr verschwommen. Hermine bekam das Gefühl, als ob Nadeln in ihre Arme und Hände sinken würden.

Plötzlich war Malfoy vor ihr; seine Hände auf ihren Schultern.

„Beruhige dich."

Seine scharfe Stimme schnitt durch die Verschwommenheit.

„Atme."

Hermine schnappte nach Luft, zog hektisch die Luft ein; dann brach sie in Tränen aus.

Nein. Nein. Sei nicht schwanger. Übergebt sie an Lucius, er soll sie vergewaltigen und sie zu Tode foltern.

Jedes Mal, wenn sie einen Atemzug nahm, fühlte es sich an, als on ein Messer nach innen in ihre Speiseröhre gerammt wurde.

„Oh Gott – Nein...", sie presste die Worte immer und immer wieder schluchzend heraus, während sie zitterte.

„Atme. Atme weiter.", sagte Malfoy. Sein Ausdruck war angespannt. Sein Kiefer spannte sich an, als er auf sie hinabblickte und beobachtete, wie sie versuchte zu atmen.

Sie brauchte mehrere Minuten, bis sie es endlich geschafft hatte aufzuhören, zitternd die Luft einzuatmen und allmählich anfing, abwechselnd ein und auszuatmen. Sein Griff lockerte sich leicht und er drehte sich langsam um, um Heilerin Stroud wütend anzustarren. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war rasend.

„Sie wissen, dass sie anfällig für Panik Attacken ist. Sie können sie nicht einfach mit Informationen überrollen.", sagte er mit wutentbrannter Stimme, er hielt Hermine noch immer beharrlich an den Schultern fest, als sie weiter weinte.

„Ich dachte, die Panik beschränkt sich ausschließlich auf offene Plätze." Stroud verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust und hob ihr Kinn an. „Da sie so Angst vor ihrem Vater hatte, habe ich gedacht, dass sie erleichtert sein würde."

„Vielleicht versuchen sie mal etwas mehr nachzudenken.", sagte Malfoy mit eiskalter Stimme. „Ich fange an anzunehmen, dass sie sie mit Absicht traumatisieren wollen. Sie haben ihr mit meinem Vater gedroht und sie mit einem Aphrodisiakum dosiert, ohne sie zu warnen. Versuchen sie sie dazu zu bringen, einen mentalen Zusammenbruch zu erleiden?"

Heilerin Stroud schnaubte, als sie einen Diagnostik Spruch über Hermine ausführte. „Ich tue nichts, was die Erinnerungen gefährden würde; es gibt keinen Grund dafür sich Sorgen zu machen. Ich bin sehr um die Wiedererlangung der Erinnerungen bemüht, seit ich herausgefunden habe, dass sie für Sussex verantwortlich ist." Stroud warf Hermine einen kühlen Blick zu. „Ich bin neugierig, wie eine Hexe, die nicht mal einen Abschluss von Hogwarts hat und keine offizielle Ausbildung hat, es geschafft hat ganz alleine eine Bombe zu konstruieren, die all meine Kollegen umgebracht hat."

Es herrschte eine lange Stille, die nur durch ihre gebrochenen Schluchzer unterbrochen wurde, als Malfoy Stroud anstarrte.

„Sie war eine Widerstandsterroristin, die in ganz Europa ausgebildet wurde, um eine Heilerin zu werden, die sich auf das Dekonstruieren von Sussex Flüchen spezialisiert hat; ganz zu schweigen von der Zaubertrank Meister Titel, den sie trägt. Wenn sie einen Fluch auseinandernehmen und neutralisieren kann, dann kann sie ihn auch benutzen. Wenn sie so neugierig gewesen sind hätten sie mich auch einfach fragen können.", sagte er mit kalter Stimme. „Sie mental zu foltern, wird ihnen keine Antworten bringen, vor allem, da sie keine Erinnerungen daran hat. Ihr Programm ist keine Möglichkeit, um ihre Rachefantasien auszuleben. Sie scheinen vergessen zu haben, dass ich es nicht zulasse, dass sich Idioten an ihr zu schaffen machen."

„Ich hab nicht –"

„Sie haben. Der Dunkle Lord hat sie in meine Obhut gegeben. Sie wissen, wie instabil sie ist. Ich habe Unmengen an Geld und Mühen aufgebacht, um sie in ihrem Umfeld zu stabilisieren. Da der Dunkel Lord nichts dagegen einzuwenden hatte, als ich einen seiner Diener mit dunklem Mark hingerichtet habe, weil er sich eingemischt hat, glauben sie wirklich, dass er sich für sie die Mühe machen würde?"

Strouds wurde totenblass. „Mein Programm –"

„Ist eine Farce.", sagte Malfoy verachtend. „Der einzige Grund, warum sie nicht neben ihren ‚Kollegen' in Sussex gestorben sind, ist dass ihr Vorhaben sich nicht als wissenschaftlich wichtig genug, für ein Labor dort, qualifiziert hat. Wo sind ihre Kontrollen? Oder Statistiken und historische Daten? Das Spektakel, das sie so gewillt mit den Gesellschaftsseiten teilen ist finanziert und mit ausreichend Personal versehen, so dass es ganz einfach ohne sie weiter laufen kann." Malfoys Augen glitzerten gehässig, während er redete. „Das ist die einzige Warnung, die sie bekommen werden. Sie sind nicht mehr länger erlaubt alleine mit ihr zu sein. Ihr heutiger Termin ist vorbei. Wenn sie weitere Anweisungen haben, die ihre Behandlung betreffen, dann teilen sie es mir mit. Topsy!"

Die Hauselfe tauchte mit einem Plopp auf. Malfoy ließ Stroud nicht aus den Augen.

„Begleite Stroud zum Zeichenzimmer. Ich werde nach unten kommen, wenn ich mit der Situation hier fertig bin."

Stroud schnaubte beleidigt, aber sie sah immer noch blass aus und ihre Hände zitterten, als sie ihre Unterlagen zusammen sammelte, Malfoy drehte sich wieder um, um zu Hermine zu schauen. Sie hatte aufgehört zu weinen und versuchte gleichmäßig zu atmen.

Er seufzte kurz und zog sie dann auf ihre Füße.

„Komm.", sagte er und führte sie quer durchs Zimmer zu ihrem Bett, während er sie aufmerksam beobachtete, bevor er in seine Robe griff und ein Fläschchen Schlaftrunk für Traumlosen Schlaf heraus zog. „Angesichts der kürzlichen Geschehnisse, muss ich zugeben, dass ich dir nicht bei Bewusstsein und alleine traue. Nimm das."

Hermine streckte bleiern ihre Hand aus und nahm das Fläschchen, starrte dann aber nur darauf herunter. Ich Atem stockte immer wieder.

„Manche Tränke können in Missbildungen des Fötus enden. Ich kann mich nicht – erinnern, ob Traumloser Schlaf sicher ist oder nicht.", sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

„Er ist sicher."

Sie schaute zu Malfoy nach oben. Wie zur Hölle konnte er das wissen?

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Ich hatte befürchtet, dass so etwas passieren würde, wenn du schwanger werden würdest. Ich habe es nachgeprüft."

Sie zögerte immer noch.

„Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten. Wenn du dich weigerst zwinge ich dich dazu.", sagte er mit harscher Stimme.

Hermine presste ihre Lippen zusammen und schluckte schwer, als ihre Brust weiterhin von unterdrückten Schluchzern erschüttert wurde. Sie zog den Korken wackelig aus dem Fläschchen und hob es an ihre Lippen. Sie schluckte den Inhalt, sie verschluckte sich und brach wieder in Tränen aus. Das Fläschchen fiel ihr aus der Hand und zersplitterte auf dem Boden.

„Oh Gott..." Sie schluchzte in ihre Hände, als der Trank sich in ihr ausbreitete und sich über ihren Verstand legte, wie ein schwarze Gezeiten Welle. Sie sank aufs Bett zurück. „Oh Gott... oh Gott... bitte."

Ihre Augen schlossen sich als sie weiter weinte. Sie bemerkte schwach wie ihre Beine auf die Matratze gehoben wurden. Die Dunkelheit verschluckte sie.

_„Es tut mir leid, Granger."_


	25. Chapter 25

Als Hermine wieder ihre Augen öffnete war es später Abend. Als sie ihren Kopf drehte sah sie Malfoy der vor dem Portrait and der Wand stand und mit leiser Stimme mit ihm sprach.

Die Hexe im Bild bemerkte sofort Hermines Bewegung und gestikulierte über seine Schulter. Er hörte auf zu reden und drehte sich um, um sie anzuschauen.

Er sah müde und seltsamerweise nicht sehr begeistert von seiner bevorstehenden Vaterschaft aus.

Hermine fühlte sich, als ob ihr schlecht werden würde.

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, rollte sich schützend zu einem Ball zusammen und versuchte nicht wieder das Weinen anzufangen. Sie konnte das dumpfe Geräusch von Malfoys Schuhen hören, als er durch das Zimmer ging und auf ihr Bett zukam.

Es herrschte eine lange Stille und sie konnte seinen Blick auf ihre spüren. Sie zog ihr Kinn näher an ihre Schulter und versuchte ihn Gedanklich wegzuschicken.

„Dir ist es nicht erlaubt, dich selbst zu verletzen oder irgendetwas zu tun, das einen Schwangerschaftsabbruch oder eine Fehlgeburt zur Folge haben könnte."

Es war keine Aussage, es war ein Befehl. Sie konnte die Hitze Welle um ihre Handgelenke spüren.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du es damit zu rationalisieren versuchen wirst, dass du es beschützt, um um den Zwang herum zu kommen, aber das tust du nicht. Dir ist es nicht erlaub irgendetwas zu tun, das deine Schwangerschaft beenden würde."

Sie konnte das Brennen von Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln spüren und sie schluchzte leise. „Topsy wird dich von jetzt an dauerhaft beaufsichtigen, um sicherzustellen, dass dir keine Missgeschicke passieren, wie auf der Treppe zu stolpern oder auf einem Eiben Ast rumzukauen. Sie hat sich schon zuvor um schwangere Hexen gekümmert, also weiß sie was und was nicht du essen und trinken darfst. Sie hat meine Erlaubnis dich sofort abzuhalten, falls du irgendetwas versuchen solltest."

Hermine erwiderte nichts. Malfoy stand weiter für einige Minuten neben ihrem Bett, bevor er leise seufzte. Sie konnte seine Schritte hören, wie sie sich entfernten und das Klick Geräusch der Tür.

Sie blieb im Bett und schwankte zwischen Weinen und Schlafen; eng zusammengerollt, ihre Arme beschützerisch um ihren Bauch geschlungen.

„Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so sehr leid.", flüsterte sie wieder und wieder. „Ich würde alles dafür tun, um dich vor dieser Welt zu beschützen."

Malfoy kam nach vier Tagen wieder.

„Du kannst nicht für neun Monate rumliegen und Trübsal blasen.", sagte er mit angespannter Stimme. „Du musst essen. Du solltest nach draußen gehen."

Hermine ignorierte ihn und hoffte, dass er wieder gehen würde. Außer er hattes vor sie aus dem Bett zu zwingen, hatte sie nicht vor sich zu bewegen. Es herrschte eine lange Stille. Sie konnte seine Augen auf ihr spüren.

„Ich hab etwas für dich.", sagte er schließlich.

Sie spürte, wie sich etwa schweres neben sie in das Lacken drückte und sie öffnete ein Auge. Ein dickes Buch lag neben ihr. _Ein Handbuch zur wirksamen Betreuung bei magischen Schwangerschaften und Geburten._

Sie schloss ihre Augen wieder, ein schneidender Schmerz breitete sich in ihrer Brust aus.

„Ich kann Bücher nicht anfassen.", sagte sie, ihr Mund verzog sich als sie sprach und ihre Stimme zitterte. „Astoria hat sie alle gegen Schlammblüter geschützt."

„Das hier ist nicht aus der Bibliothek des Anwesens.", sagte Malfoy amüsiert. „Es wird dich nicht verbrennen."

Es gab eine kurze Pause.

„Ich erwarte, dass du morgen aus dem Bett kommst."

Nachdem er gegangen war, öffnete Hermine wieder ihre Augen und streckte ihre Hand zögerlich nach dem Buch aus, sie platzierte eine Fingerspitze vorsichtig auf dem Umschlag. Sie konnte kein brennendes Gefühl verspüren, als sie es berührte.

Sie zog es näher zu sich, presste es an ihre Brust und hielt es fest.

Am nächsten Tag zwang sich Hermine dazu aus dem Bett zu steigen und zum Fester zu gehen. Das Buch war nagelneu; das Leder am Buchrücken knarzte leicht, als sie es öffnete und die Seiten rochen mach Maschinen Öl und Tinte. Es war sieben Zentimeter dick und auf dünnes Papier gedruckt. Sie fing beim Inhaltsverzeichnis an und las mehrere Stunden durch.

Es war eher ein medizinisches Lehrbuch als ein allgemeines Handbuch für Schwangerschaften für schwangere Hexen. Es war aufmerksam von Malfoy, dass er bemerkt hatte, dass sie dies bevorzugen würde.

Sie war mitten in einem Kapitel darüber, wie die adäquate Hormon Regulation von Trophoblasteninvasionen funktionierte, versunkend, als Malfoy wieder in ihr Zimmer kam.

Sie umklammerte die Ränder des Buches, als er mit einer nachdenklichen Miene auf sie herab sah.

„Wann bist du das letzte Mal draußen gewesen?", fragte er sie.

Hermine zögerte und schluckte. „An dem Tag, wo du nach Frankreich gegangen bist. Ich bin nach draußen gegangen."

Seine Augen verengten sich. „Für wie lange?"

Hermine schob ihr Kinn nach vorne und wurde rot. „Weniger als eine Minute."

Man konnte die Irritation über sein Gesicht huschen sehen. „Und davor?"

Hermine war leise und senkte ihren Blick ab.

„Du bist seit der Feier nicht mehr draußen gewesen, oder?"

Hermine starrte nach unten, ohne zu blinzeln, auf die Seiten vor ihr, bis die Worte verschwammen. Malfoy seufzte.

„Steh auf.", wies er sie an.

Sie stand auf, sie umklammerte das Buch feste an ihrer Brust. Er seufzte noch einmal.

„Das kannst du nicht mitnehmen, es wiegt mehr als zwei Kilo. Ich werde es dich nicht über das Anwesen schleppen lassen. Lass es hier."

Hermine presste es noch näher an sich. Er hob seine rechte Hand an und massierte seine Schläfe, als ob er Kopfweh hatte.

„Niemand wird es klauen oder es nehmen, wenn du es hier lässt. Falls das der Fall sein sollte, werde ich dir ein Neues kaufen. Lass es hier." Die letzten Worte waren ein Befehl.

Hermine legte das Buch widerstrebend auf ihrem Bett ab und holte dann ihren Mantel und ihre Stiefel aus der Kommode. Während sie sich fertig machte, starrte Malfoy aus dem Fenster und beobachtete den Horizont. Dann drehte er sich scharf um und warf einen Blick auf sie, bevor er zur Tür schritt.

Hermine folgte ihm langsam.

Er machte eine kurze Pause vor der Veranda Tür und schaute nach hinten zu ihr. „Wir werden nicht in die Nähe des Heckenlabyrinths gehen."

Er führte sie durch die Rosen Gärten und an den Reihen von blühenden Obstbäumen vorbei. Das Anwesen sah wundervoll aus im Frühling. Hermine konnte es nicht abstreiten, aber die Schönheit fühlte sich bitter und vergiftend an, als sie sie in sich aufnahm.

Weder sie noch Malfoy redeten, bis er sie in ihr Zimmer zurück brachte.

Als er weglief, schaffte sie es zu sprechen.

„Malfoy." Ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie seinen Namen sagte.

Er hielt inne und drehte sich zu ihr um; sein Gesichtsausdruck war verschlossen, seine Augen zurückhaltend.

„Malfoy.", sagte sie noch einmal. Ihr Kinn zitterte und sie hielt sich an einem der Bettpfosten fest. „Ich werde dich nie wieder nach etwas fragen –"

Sein Mund zuckte und sein Blick wurde härter. Sie konnte spüren, wie in ihr die Verzweiflung ausbrach, aber sie zwang sich dazu weiter zu reden.

„Du – du kannst mit mir machen was du willst. Ich werde nicht dich nicht um Gnade anflehen. Aber – bitte, bitte tu dem Baby nicht weh. Auch – wenn du einen anderen Erben bekommst, es ist – es ist immer noch zur Hälfte deins. Lass – lass – lass –"

Ihre Brust verengte sich, als sie versuchte zu atmen und nicht das Weinen anzufangen. Sie zitterte. Ihre Nägel gruben sich in das Holz, als sie den Bettpfosten fester und fester umklammerte.

„Lass Astoria ihm nicht weh tun...", sagte sie mit gebrochener Stimme. „Bitte – bitte –"

Ihre Stimme brach ab, als sie das Hyperventilieren anfing. Sie klammerte sich an den Bettposten, als sie darum kämpfte zu atmen.

Malfoy durchquerte das Zimmern und hielt sie and den Schultern fest.

„Niemand wird deinem Baby weh tun.", sagte er und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und wich vor ihm zurück, befreite eine Schulter. „Mach keine – mach keine Versprechen, die du nicht ernstmeinst."

Sein Ausdruck flackerte und er griff wieder nach ihrer Schulter, er striff mit seinen Händen über ihre Arme. „Ich gebe dir mein Wort. Niemand wird deinem Baby weh tun. Astoria wird es nie anfassen."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, als sie zu ihm nach oben schaute und damit kämpfte nicht zu schnell zu atmen. Ihre Lunge krampfte sich immer wieder unkontrolliert zusammen. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte, als sie immer weiter scharf die Luft einsog und sie dann sofort wieder ausstieß.

„Niemand wird ihm wehtun. Beruhige dich.", sagte er bestimmt. „Du musst langsam atmen."

Sie lehnte sich für einen Moment gehen seine Hände, ihr Kopf gegen seine Brust, als sie versuchte langsam ein und aus zu atmen; dann erstarrte sie und riss sich von ihm los, sie wich an die Wand zurück.

„Benutze mich nicht – für deine Unterhaltung.", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Ich will nicht das du irgendetwas versprichst oder mir Aufmerksamkeit schenkst, nur um mein ‚Umfeld beizubehalten'." Sie schluchzte leise. „Immerhin – hast du es sehr deutlich gemacht, wie erbärmlich ich gewesen bin – weil ich deine Zuwendung, zu der du verpflichtet bist, als eine Art Zuneigung gedeutet habe –"

Sie schlang ihre Arme um sich selbst und rutschte auf den Boden, zitternd und sie presste ihre Lippen aufeinander, als ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. Sie rollte sich zusammen und wippte vor und zurück als die versuchte zu atmen.

„Du – du musst dich nicht weiter sorgen – ich werde mich um mich selbst kümmern. Du musst nicht mehr mit mir spazieren gehen."

Malfoy starrte sie für einige Minuten an und bewegte sich nicht, während sie ihre Hände über dem Mund zusammen presste und versuchte ihren Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Seine Hand zuckte nach vorne, bevor er sie zu einer Faust ballte, kurz nickte und wegging.

Sie sah ihn drei Wochen lang nicht mehr.

Topsy Anwesenheit wurde immer konstanter, auch wenn die Elfe kaum zu sehen war. Sobald sie sich nur im Bett aufsetzte, materialisierte sich die Elfe aus dem Nichts und fragte, ob sie irgendetwas brauchte.

Während dieser drei Wochen bekam Hermine Morgenübelkeit. Die Übelkeit kam frühzeitig und heftig. Hermine konnte es kaum ertragen das meiste Essen zu riechen, geschweige denn es zu probieren oder zu versuchen es runter zu schlucken.

Zum Glück machten ihr die Gerüche draußen nichts aus. Wenn sie nicht zum wiederholten Male das Schwangerschaftshandbuch las, ging sie auf lange Spaziergänge über das Anwesen. Sie brachte sich dazu an den Hecken entlang zu laufen, sie erinnerte sich immer und immer wieder daran, dass Montague tot war.

Sie begann Kopfweh zu bekommen. Es war ein zermürbender Schmerz, der als leichtes Ziehen in ihrem Hinterkopf anfing aber jeden Tag schlimmer zu werden schien.

Wenn sie nicht umherlief oder las, rollte sie sich in ihrem Bett zusammen und schlief.

Als die Schwangerschaft fortschritt, fing ihr Kopf so sehr an wehzutun, dass sie unbewusst anfing ihren Kiefer anzuspannen, um mit dem unnachgiebigen Schmerz klar zu kommen. Das Tageslicht machte das Kopfweh schlimmer; helle Tage mit viel Sonnenschein hielten sie ans Bett gefesselt, während sie versucht sich nicht zu übergeben bei der Kombination aus Morgenübelkeit und Schmerzen. Innerhalb weniger Tage wurden ihre Schmerzen so schlimm, dass sie nicht mehr lesen konnte.

Topsy hing dunkle, schwere Vorhänge auf, die das meiste Licht aus ihrem Zimmer draußen hielten.

Sie aß stetig weniger und weniger. Als sie für zwei Tage nichts mehr aß oder aus dem Bett ging, tauchte Malfoy endlich wieder auf.

Sie hörte, wie er herein kam, zog aber ihren Arm nicht von den Augen, um auf seine Ankunft zu reagieren.

„Du musst essen."

„Ach wirklich?", sagte sie mit einer schwachen, aber sarkastischen Stimme. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Das medizinische Lehrbuch hat nie erwähnt, dass Ernährung während einer Schwangerschaft notwendig ist."

Sie hörte, wie er seufzte.

„Es ist eine magische Schwangerschaft.", sagte sie, ihr Mund verzog sich verbittert. „Sogar Muggel bekommen Morgenübelkeit, es ist nur schlimmer für Hexen. Selbst wenn es Schlammblüter sind."

Es entstand eine Pause und sie konnte hören, wie er sich bewegte.

„Gibt es irgendetwas, was du essen kannst? Von dem du denkst, dass du es essen kannst?"

„Pommes von einer Imbissbude", sagte sie mit trockener Stimme. „Oder vielleicht eine Tüte Chips."

Es folgte eine lange Stille.

„Wirklich?"

Sie lachte spöttisch und es ließ ihren Kopf noch mehr weh tun, so als ob jemand eine Metallstange durch ihren Schädel mitten in ihr Gehirn gerammt hätte. Sie stieß ein leises, schmerzverzerrtes Stöhnen aus. Der nicht endende, stärker werdende Schmerz fühlte sich an, als ob ihr Gehirn langsam zerquetscht und zu Staub zermahlen wurde.

„Selbst wenn mir etwas einfallen würde, das sich essbar anhört, bezweifle ich, dass ich es in mir behalten könnte.", sagte sie mit angespannter Stimme.

Sie konnte praktisch hören, wie er versuchte über etwas anderes nachzudenken, dass er sagen konnte. Sie drehte sich zur Seite und legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme.

„Hexen bringen schon seit tausenden von Jahren Kinder auf die Welt. Statistisch gesehen ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich davon sterben werde sehr gering.", erläuterte sie ihm.

Es gab eine kurze Pause.

„Meine Mutter wäre fast gestorben.", sagte er. Seine Stimme klang hohl.

Hermine erwiderte nichts darauf. Malfoy verließ nicht ihr Zimmer. Er stand immer noch neben ihrem Bett, als sie vor schmerzvoller Erschöpfung einschlief.

Heilerin Stroud kam ein paar Tage später. Malfoy lauerte hinter ihr wie ein unheilvoller Schatten.

Als Stroud einen Untersuchungstisch mitten im Zimmer herauf beschwor, zischte er sie verachtend an. „Lauf die zusätzlichen drei Meter zu ihrem Bett und für die Diagnostik dort durch." Seine Stimme klang eiskalt.

Stroud murmelte beleidigt vor sich hin und lief zum Bett, wo Hermine zu einem Ball zusammengerollt war.

Stroud sah Hermine kaum an, als sie einen komplizierten Diagnose Zauber über Hermines Bauch ausführte. Ein winzige Kugel mit blassen, fast blendend hellem, gelben Licht erschien; es pochte so schnell, dass es fast flatterte. Es sah fast wie ein goldener Snitch aus, aber es war in Miniaturform, ein bisschen größer als eine Erbse.

Hermine erstarrte und starrte es an. Ihr wurde schlecht von den Schmerzen, die das Licht hervor rief, aber sie konnte ihre Augen nicht davon abwenden. Es erleuchtete fast das ganze Zimmer.

„Das ist die magische Signatur ihres Erben." Stroud schaute zu Malfoy auf.

Hermines Augen wanderten nach drüben zu Malfoy; er sah eher so aus als, ob ihn jemand mit einem Klatscher-Schläger eins über den Kopf gezogen hätte. Sein Gesicht war aschefahl und er sah halb benebelt aus.

„Das Flattern ist der Herzschlag. Die Größe spiegelt das Wachstum wider. Und die Helligkeit weist auf die Magie Level hin; welche außergewöhnlich sind, so wie ich es vorausgesagt habe." Heilerin Strouds letzte Worte klangen selbstgefällig.  
„Wobei es die Schwangerschaft auch traumatischer machen kann. Bei mächtigen Kinder passiert das häufiger."

Sie schaute zu Hermine und schenkte ihr ein falsches Lächeln.

Stroud verbachte einige Minuten damit verschiedenste Zauber über der lichterfüllten Kugel und Hermine auszuführen; endlich führte sie einen über Hermines Kopf aus. Hermine schaute nach oben. Die glühenden Lichter, die über ihr Gehirn verteilt waren, schienen alle gleich auszusehen bis auf, dass sie einen leichten Goldschimmer erhalten hatten.

Heilerin Stroud drehte sich zu Malfoy um.

„Haben sie in letzter Zeit ihre Erinnerungen durchsucht?"

„Nein, das habe ich nicht.", sagte er. „Sie hat schon einmal zuvor einen Krampfanfall erlitten, weil Legilimentik durchgeführt wurde, als ihre Hormonspiegel erhöht waren. Legilimentik ist invasiv und traumatisch, egal ob eine Ähnlichkeit in der magischen Signatur besteht oder nicht."

Heilerin Stroud nickte. „Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass die Migränen hauptsächlich durch die Fügungszustände kommen. Kopfschmerzen während einer Schwangerschaft sind nicht ungewöhnlich, aber das Schmerzniveau, das die Diagnostik anzeigt, übersteigt, was man als normal bezeichnen würde."

Malfoys Miene spannte sich an. „Gibt es irgendetwas, was man dagegen tun kann?"

„Schmerzstillende Tränke während einer Schwangerschaft zu verschreiben ist nicht zu empfehlen. Es kann zu Missbildungen des Fötus oder zu Fehlgeburten führen, vor allem während der Anfangszeit einer Schwangerschaft.", sagte Heilerin Stroud. „Sie können Muggel Schmerzmittel ausprobieren, wenn sie so beunruhigt sind, aber normalerweise benötigen magische Leiden auch eine magische Behandlung."

Malfoy schaute Stroud skeptisch an. Stroud reckte ihr Kinn nach vorne. „Wenn sie mir nicht glauben, können sie sich gerne eine zweite Meinung einholen, oder sie können eine Hebamme herbringen lassen, um es zu bestätigen. Der Geist-Heiler hat sie informiert, dass der Zersetzungsverlauf sehr wahrscheinlich qualvoll sein würde. Es ist nicht so, dass schon mal jemand individuelle Fügungszustände um hunderte seiner Erinnerungen kreiert hat. Magische Zersetzung ist so schmerzhaft wie es sich anhört. Die magischen Level ihres Erben beschleunigen den Vorgang höchstwahrscheinlich, aber wir wissen nicht, wie lange es dauern wird. Es ist möglich, dass die Schmerzen nachlassen werden, wenn sich ihr Hormonspiegel wieder eingependelt hat, aber es ist genauso wahrscheinlich, dass der Zersetzungsvorgang die ganze Schwangerschaft andauern wird. Es ist unmöglich es vorauszusagen. Es gibt ungefährliche Tränke, die sie davon abhalten werden zu dehydrieren und zu verhungern, die wir beisteuern können, wenn sie sie in sich behalten kann. Solange sie jedoch nicht eine gefährliche Menge an Gewicht verliert oder vor Schmerzen das Schreien anfängt, könnte das Eingreifen sie oder die Schwangerschaft riskiere und mehr Schaden als Nutzen anrichten."

Malfoys Kiefer spannte sich an. „Also gut."

Stroud verließ kurz danach das Zimmer, aber Malfoy blieb zurück, er schaute auf Hermine hinunter.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und versuchte sich nicht zu sehr damit aufzuhalten, wie miserabel sie sich fühlte und dass es ihr vielleicht für weitere vierunddreißig Wochen so gehen würde. Ihr Kopf tat sogar zu sehr weh, um nachzudenken. Sie versuchte sich selbst zum Schlafen zu bringen. Die winzige Kugel aus flatterndem Licht erschien vor ihrem inneren Auge und sie rollte sich noch schützender über ihrem Bauch zusammen.

Das Bett bewegte sich und kühle Finger berührten ihre Wange, strichen ihre Haare zurück und verweilten auf ihrer Stirn. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und kämpfte dagegen an, das Weinen anzufangen.

Sie hatte es so satt zu weinen.

Sie versuchte so zu tun, als ob es jemand anders wäre. Es ist Harry. Es ist Ron. Es ist deine Mama, redete sie sich selbst ein; sie zwang sich nicht dazu von der Berührung zurück zu weichen.

Nach einer weiteren Woche fing sie an sich zu fragen, ob sie von der Schwangerschaft sterben würde. Trotz der fortgeschrittenen Wissenschaft in Geburtshilfe Heilung, waren die magischen Interventionen während einer Schwangerschaft sehr begrenzt. Magische Schwangerschaften neigten dazu äußerlich angewandte Magie entweder zu neutralisieren oder extrem schlecht darauf zu reagieren.

Hermine konnte selbständig genügend Flüssigkeit aufnehmen. Topsy gab ihr mehr Mals am Tag Hydrations- und Ernährungstränke, aber Hermine konnte sie kaum die paar Sekunden unten behalten, die die Tränke benötigten, um in ihr System aufgenommen zu werden.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie tatsächlich unter Hyperemesis gravidarum litt, oder ob die meiste Übelkeit und das Erbrechen durch ihre Migränen verursacht wurde. Wenn sie irgendetwas aß, musste sie sich sofort übergeben und würgen, bis sie weinen musste, von den zusätzlichen Schmerzen, die es in ihrem Kopf verursachte.

Sie verlor fast ihre ganzen Muskeln.

Sie lag schlapp im Bett ihres verdunkelten Zimmers und wünschte sich, dass sie sterben würde.

Malfoy kam; recht häufig, wie sie fand. Er brachte mehrere verschiedene Geist-Heiler, die nur nervös herumstotterten und ihm aber keine hilfreichen Ratschläge geben konnten. Er brachte Hebammen und Geburtshilfe Heiler, die über die Magie Level seines Erben staunten und noch ekelhafter schmeckende Tränke verschrieben, die Hermine wieder hochwürgen würde.

Sie vermutete, dass Malfoy manchmal kam, wenn sie schlief ihr über sensible Nase konnte oft seinen Geruch im Zimmer wahrnehmen. Wenn er kam, als sie wach war, war sie kaum mehr reaktionsfähig.

Er setzte sich an ihren Bettrand und strich ihr die Haar glatt und manchmal nahm er ihr Handgelenk und ihre Hand in seine. Als er es das erste Mal tat, dachte sie er würde mit ihren Fingern spielen, aber allmählich wurde ihr bewusst, dass er ihre Hand massiert; er bewegte die Spitze seines Zauberstabes über verschiedene Druckpunkte ihrer Hand und schickte Vibrationen in ihre Muskeln. Dann bog und massierte er ihre Finger und Handflächen.

Ihr wurde klar, dass er tat was Heiler taten, um das Zittern durch den Crutiatus Fluch zu behandeln. Er muss sich die Behandlung abgeschaut haben, dadurch, dass er selbst so regelmäßig dafür behandelt wurde.

Sie zog ihre Hand nicht weg.

Sie redete sich selbst ein, dass es nur war, weil ihre Schmerzen vielleicht schlimmer werden würden, wenn sie sich bewegte.

Als es auf Ende Mai zuging, tat ihr Kopf immer mehr und mehr weh. Sie wurde dünner und dünner, bis sie Fesseln halb ihren Unterarm nach oben rutschen konnten. Topsy wurde unruhiger und fing sogar an Hermine in die Augen zu schauen, als sie Hermine gut zuredete, noch mehr Tränke zu schlucken oder etwas mehr Pfefferminz oder Ingwertee zu trinken.

Malfoy fing an sich ständig in ihrer Nähe aufzuhalten. Er musste weggehen um zu ‚jagen' und seinen anderen Pflichten nachzukommen, an die Hermine versuchte nicht zu denken, aber er war sehr oft in ihrem Zimmer. Er redete nicht mit ihr. Er schaute ihr kaum in die Augen, aber er streichelte ihre Haare und hielt ihre Hand und spielte mit den Fesseln um ihre Handgelenke. Manchmal wenn sie ihre Augen öffnete, sah sie wie er ihren Bauch anstarrte, aber er versuchte nie ihn zu berühren.

Sie war fast neuen Wochen schwanger, als sie panisch aufwachte.

Da war etwas – etwas für das sie bereit sein musste.

Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern –

Es war wichtig.

Die wichtigste Sache. Die Sache die sie nicht vergessen durfte.

Sie musste bereit sein.

Egal was passierte. Sie musste festhalten.

Sie zwang sich selbst aus dem Bett. Die Schmerzen davon aufrecht zu stehen ließen sie nach Luft schnappen. Sie hielt sich den Kopf. Sie zwang sich dazu zu stehen.

Sie musste –

Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Es war direkt am Rand. So nah. So wichtig. Aber die konnte die Erinnerung nicht erreichen.

Ihre Beine zitterten durch die Muskel Atrophie. Sie zwang sich zu laufen und versuchte nicht panisch zu werden.

Sie sollte etwas – tun.

Was war es?

Topsy erschien. „Tut sie irgendetwas brauchen?"

„Nein.", sagte Hermine, ihr Stimme zitterte, sie zerbrach sich den Kopf und versuchte nachzudenken. Oh Gott, was war es? Ihr Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen, als sie versuchte sich zu erinnern. Durch den blendenden Schmerz hindurch zu denken.

Schwanze Flecken tanzenten ständig in ihrem Blickfeld umher, die immer größer und größer wurden. Der Schmerz in ihrem Kopf wurde immer mehr.

Erinnere dich.

Malfoy tauchte plötzlich vor ihr auf. Ist er her appariert? Sie hatte ihn nicht gehört.

„Was –?", er unterbrach sich, als er sie stehend vor sich fand.

„Ich - kann mich nicht – erinnern...", presste sie hervor. „Ich – soll daran – festhalten –"

Ihre Stimme brach mit einem leisen Schrei ab, als der Druck in ihrem Kopf so stark wurde, dass sie das Gefühl hatte bewusstlos zu werden. Ihre Sicht flackerte. Sie blinzelte, versuchte zu sehen und als ihre Sicht wieder schärfer wurde, sah sie, dass Malfoy ein Messer in der Hand hatte. Sie schaute ihn erschrocken an.

Sein Ausdruck war kalt und versessen, als er auf sie zustürzte.

Sie fiel nach hinten, versuchte instinktiv ihn abzuwehren.

Kurz bevor er sie erstechen konnte, verschwand Malfoy plötzlich.

Alastor Moody stand vor ihr. Düsteres Gesicht und müde. _„Es hat sich eine Gelegenheit ergeben. Eine die die Richtung des Krieges ändern könnte."_

Bevor Hermine etwas sagen konnte war Moody verschwunden und sie fiel.

Nein sie fiel nicht.

Malfoy hatte ihre Kehle umklammert und schlug sie gegen den Boden.

Sie konnte das Stechen einer Messerklinge zwischen ihren Rippen spüren.

Sie war in der Mitte eines Schlachtfeldes. Alle fielen auf den Boden, erstickten. Harry. Ron. Todesser. Alle um sie herum starben und sie schrie.

_„Wie oft denkst du das ich dich abstechen kann, bevor das Licht in deinen Augen erlischt?"_

Ginny weinend, _„Es war nicht meine Absicht."_

_„Etwas, um mein kaltes Herz zu wärmen."_

Ein harscher Kuss, während sie gegen eine Wand gedrückt wurde.

_„Ich wollte dich nicht."_

Das Gefühl, wie ihre Handgelenke unter einem eisernen Griff nachgaben.

_„Du scheinst erfreut darüber zu sein, dich erfolgreich prostituiert zu haben. Bist du glücklich zu wissen, dass du deine Schachfigur an dem Platz gefesselt hast, wo du sie haben wolltest?"_

Harry stand vor ihr, blass, wutentbrannt, sein Gesicht mit getrocknetem Blut verkrustet, _„Wenn du so wenig an uns glaubst, dann bist du niemand von dem ich Hilfe haben möchte."_

Sie saß neben Tonks, die Hermine verschlossen anschaute, ihre Augen waren zweifelnd. _„Wie viele Leute hast du heute umgebracht, Hermine? Zehn? Fünfzehn? Weißt du es überhaupt?"_

Minerva McGonagall, sie hielt einen Teetasse fest, ihre Stimme zitterte, _„Du bist kein Sünder; das ist kein Schicksal, das du verdienst. Und dennoch scheinst du so versessen darauf zu sein dich selbst zu verdammen, wenn es bedeutet, dass wir den Krieg gewinnen können."_

Ihre eigene Stimme, _„Wenn meine Seele der Preis dafür ist sie zu beschützen – dich zu beschützen. Das – das ist keine Preis. Das ist ein Schnäppchen."_

_„Du gehörst mir. Du hast dich mir versprochen."_ , wurde in ihr Ohr geknurrt.

Severus der sie mit kaltem Gesichtsausdruck ansah, _„Wenn du erfolgreich bist, dann zerstörst du entweder den Orden oder rettest ihn."_

Hermine weinend, _„Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das angetan habe."_

Endlich, Malfoy stand über ihr, sein Gesicht weiß, seine Augen glitzerten vor Wut, _„Ich habe dich gewarnt. Wenn dir irgendetwas zustoßen sollte, werde ich persönlich den gesamten Orden auslöschen. Das ist keine Warnung. Es ist ein Versprechen. Betrachte dein Überleben als genauso wichtig für den Widerstand wie Potters Überleben. Wenn du stirbst, werde ich auch den letzten von ihnen töten."_

Es war, als ob sie fallen würde, als die Vergangenheit über sie herein brach, in ihrem Verstand aufwallte und sie verschluckte.


	26. Rückblick 1

****

**Drei Jahre früher. März 2002.**

**Fast sechs Jahre nach dem Tod von Albus Dumbledore.**

* * *

Hermine presste ihre Zähne vor Frustration zusammen, als sie Gegengift Tränke in Flaschen abfüllte. Sie ist gerade erst aus einem weiteren sinnlosen Ordens Treffen gekommen.

Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob sie die Einzige war, die bemerkte, dass sie dabei waren den Krieg zu verlieren.

Als sie die Flaschen in die Regale räumte, steckte sie ein paar in ihre Taschen und eilten in das Zimmer nebenan, wo Madame Pomfrey arbeitete. Die Kranken Abteilung, die den ersten Stock des Grimmauld Platzes einnahm, war unheimlich still.

Niemand, der sich momentan in dem Raum befand, hatte eine Verletzung, die leicht heilen würde.

Lee Jordan lag auf einem Bett. Gehirnmasse kam noch immer aus seinen Ohren, tröpfchenweise. Hermine hat einen Weg gefunden, den Fluch zu beseitigen aber der Gegen-Zauber wirkte langsam. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass das Tropfen in der nächsten Stunde aufhören würde. Es war zu bezweifeln, dass seine mentale Funktion sich wieder erholen würde. Der Schaden an seinem Gehirn war schwer und irreversibel. Sie kannte die genaue Ausdehnung nicht. Sie musste warten, bis er aufwachte.

Falls er aufwachen sollte.

Höchst wahrscheinlich würde der Orden, angenommen er war nicht Gehirntod, wenn das Tropfen aufhörte, einen Abstecher zum St Mungos machen müssen, wenn sie jemanden entbehren konnten.

George Weasley saß in einem der Betten neben seinem Freund. Er war blass vor Schmerz und Verzweiflung. Er ist an der rechten Wade von einem schnell wirkendem Nekrose Fluch getroffen worden. Bis er es endlich geschafft hatte den Schmerz zu überwinden und zurück zu apparieren, hatte sich der Fluch schon bis zur Hüfte ausgebreitet. Es gab keine Gegen-Zauber für einen Nekrose Fluch. Hermine ist gerade so noch in der Lage gewesen seine lebenswichtigen Organe zu verschonen, als sie sein gesamtes Bein abschneiden musste. Sie hatte nicht mal die paar Sekunden Zeit gehabt, um ihn zu betäuben. Seine Hände zitterten immer noch, egal wie viele Beruhigungs- und Schmerztränke Hermine ihm verschrieb.

Katie Bell lag in einem Bett am anderen Ende des Raumes. Sie schlief. Sie würde hoffentlich bald entlassen werden. Ein widerlicher, kreativer Todesser hatte einen Stachelschwein in ihre Brust hinein gezaubert. Die Stachel hatten ihre Lungen und ihren Magen zerrissen und zerstört und nur wie durch ein Wunder ihr Herz verfehlt. Sie ist fast an ihrem eigenen Blut ertrunken, bevor Hermine und Madame Pomfrey dazu in der Lage gewesen sind, die Kreatur verschwinden zu lassen und sie zu stabilisieren. Katie war schon fast drei Wochen hier. Auch wenn sie fast wieder ganz gesund war, zierten ihren Brustkorb immer noch hunderte kleine runde Narben. Ihr Atem gab ein leises Rasselgeräusch von sich, wenn sie sich bewegte.

Hermine ging durch den Raum und füllte einen Gegengifttrank in Seamus Finnegans Mund. Er ist in ein Nest voller Vipern gefallen und ist sechsunddreißig Mal gebissen worden, bevor er es geschafft hatte raus zu apparieren. Er hatte es nur rechtzeitig zurück geschafft, bevor er gestorben war, weil Zauberer gegen manche Muggel Verletzungen fast immun waren.

Es gab noch ein Dutzend mehr Patienten in der Kranken Abteilung, aber Hermine kannte die Namen der Widerstandskämpfer nicht und sie waren zu verletzt, um sie ihr zu sagen.

Als Hermine in dem Raum stand und über die ruhigen, verletzten Körper blickte, fühlte sie sich verloren.

Sie kam gerade von einem weiteren Treffen, in welchem sie den Orden dazu angehalten hatte, effektivere Flüche während dem Kämpfen zu verwenden. Sie wurde mundtot gemacht. Schon wieder.

Es gab einen bizarre Art von Optimismus unter den Mitgliedern des Ordens, dass sie den Krieg gewinnen konnten, ohne die Dunklen Künsten zu benutzen. Die meisten der Widerstandskämpfer benutzen immer noch Betäubungs- oder Versteinerungszauber, wenn sie umstellt waren, so als ob Todesser diese Zauber nicht in wenigen Sekunden abwehren konnten, nur um sie dann in der nächsten Sekunden grausam zu töten oder zu verstümmeln.

Es gab ein paar Wenige, die angefangen hatten, bösartigere Sprüche zu verwenden. hauptsächlich diejenigen, die auf der Seite waren, die einen Fluch abbekommen hatten, der sie fast umgebracht hätte. Es war wie ein schlecht gehütetes Geheimnis innerhalb des Widerstands; jeder schaute weg, tat so, als ob es nicht der Fall war.

Jedes Mal, wenn Hermine an einem wichtigem Ordens Treffen teilnahm, legte sie dar, warum allen Kämpfer effizientere Wege zum Duellieren beigebracht werden sollten. Jedes Mal fand sie sich den ungläubigen Blicken der anderen gegenüber.

Anscheinend bedeutete es auf der Seite ‚des Lichts' zu kämpfen, gegen völlig hochgestapelte Chancen zu gewinnen. Ganz zu schweigen, dass ihre Feinde sie alle töten wollten, um dann die Muggel in ganz Europa zu ermorden und zu versklaven. Anscheinend war selbst das nicht genug ausreichend, um einen Todesser in Notwehr zu töten.

Jedes Mal bekam sie die gleiche Antwort. Sie war eine Heilerin, wusste nicht wie es eine Person verändern kann, wenn sie die dunklen Künste benutzte? Wenn Ordens und Widerstandsmitglieder die persönliche Entscheidung trafen diese Art von Zaubern zu verwenden, dann war das deren Entscheidung. Der Orden würde es jedoch niemals von jemandem verlangen. Niemals jemanden beibringen.

Außerdem wies irgendjemand Hermine immer vage darauf hin, dass sie ja kaum wissen konnte, wie es sei draußen auf einem Schlachtfeld zu sein, wo man die Entscheidung treffen musste, das Leben von jemanden zu beenden. Sie war ja immer hier im Grimmauld Platz und funktionierte als Heilerin, Zaubertrank Meisterin und Wissenschaftlerin für den Orden. Dass ist das, wofür man sie benötigte. Sie sollte die Leute, die sich aufs Kämpfen spezialisiert haben, die Entscheidungen treffen lassen, die die Kriegsstrategien betrafen.

Hermine wollte einfach nur schreien vor Frustration.

Als sie brodelnd neben Lee Jordan stand, hörte sie das kratzende Geräusch von Holz am Boden und drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wie Mad-Eye Moody den Raum betrat. Er schaute sie direkt an.

„Auf ein Wort, Granger.", sagte er.

Sie fasste sich selbst wieder, drehte sich um und folgte ihm den Gang hinunter. Sie hoffte, dass sie nicht schon wieder getadelt werden würde, dafür dass sie die Dreistigkeit besaß, die Strategie des Ordens zu hinterfragen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Mad-Eye das tun würde; er war einer der wenigen Ordensmitglieder, die ihr nicht widersprachen.

Moody führte sie zu einem kleinen Zimmer und als sie drinnen waren, drehte er sich um und sprach eine Reihe von komplexen und mächtigen Vertraulichkeitszaubern.

Als er fertig war schaute er sich aufmerksam im Zimmer um. Sein magisches Auge drehte sich in alle Richtungen, als er jeden Winkel genau untersuchte. Nach einer Minute schaute er zu ihr hinab.

Er schien angespannt, sogar für jemanden der öfter „Immer wachsam" sagte, als irgendetwas anderes.

Er schien unbehaglich.

„Wir verlieren den Krieg.", sagte er nach einem kurzen Moment.

„Ich weiß.", sagte Hermine mit bleierner Stimme. „Manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als ob ich die einzige bin, der das klar ist."

„Manche Leute – können nur kämpfen, wenn sie von Optimismus angetrieben werden.", sagte Moody langsam. „Aber – uns geht langsam der Optimismus aus."

Hermine schaute ihn einfach weiter an. Er musst ihr das nicht erklären. Sie wusste es bereits.

Sie war diejenige, die die Leute auf dem Bett festhalten musste, während sie vor Quale starben, weil sie einen Fluch nicht umkehren konnte. Die dann in ein Besprechungszimmer gehen musste und die Leute auflisten musste, die gestorben und verletzt waren, die darlegen musste, wie lange die Genesung ungefähr dauern würde und ob man erwarten konnte, dass diese Leute wieder in der Lage sein würden, um zu kämpfen, wenn sie wieder gesund waren.

„Es hat sich eine Gelegenheit ergeben.", sagte Moody mit tiefer Stimme. Er beobachtete sie vorsichtig. „Eine die die Richtung des Krieges ändern könnte."

Hermine hatte kein Fünkchen Hoffnung mehr übrig, um sich über diese Worte zu freuen. Wenn man die Umstände betrachtete, unter denen Moody mit ihr sprach, konnte man davon ausgehen, dass der Preis, der dafür gezahlt werden musste, hoch genug sein musste, um bedenklich zu sein.

„Oh?"

„Während Voldemorts Macht immer weiter gewachsen ist, ist Severus Einsicht immer eingeschränkter geworden. Er ist hauptsächlich damit bedacht Forschungen zu betreiben und neue Flüche mit Dolohov zu entwickeln. Sie informieren ihn nicht über Angriffsstrategien."

Hermine nickte. Ihr ist das in den letzten Monaten auch schon aufgefallen. Einige der anderen Ordensmitglieder haben es dazu benutzt, Snapes Loyalität wieder in Frage zu stellen.

„Wir haben die Möglichkeit einen neuen Spion hinzuzuziehen. Jemand mit hohem Rang in Voldemorts Armee hat sich dazu bereit erklärt, die Seiten zu wechseln."  
Hermine blickte Moody skeptisch an. „Jemand mit hohem Rang will jetzt die Seiten wechseln?"

„Unter Vorbehalt.", sagte Moody, sein Auge drehte sich wieder in alle Richtungen. „Der Malfoy Junge will die Seiten wechseln, um sich für seine Mutter zu rächen. Unter der Zusicherung einer vollen Begnadigung und –", er zögerte und räusperte sich. „Er will dich. Jetzt und nach dem Krieg."

Hermine stand erstarrt da. Wenn Moody sie einfach verhext hätte, wäre sie vermutlich nicht so verwundert gewesen, wie sie es gerade war.

„Severus denkt, dass sein Angebot legitim ist. Er sagt, dass der Malfoy Junge schon in der Schule eine Art Faszination mit dir hatte. Es gibt nichts, was darauf schließen lässt, dass er angewiesen wurde, das Angebot zu machen."

Hermine nahm die Worte kaum wahr, als sie da stand und innerlich abwog.

Sie hatte Draco Malfoy seit der Schule nicht mehr gesehen.

Das sechste Jahr hatte kaum angefangen, als er den Krieg begonnen hatte, indem er Dumbledore hingerichtet hat und dann abgehauen ist. Sie hat immer wieder mal etwas über ihn gehört, wenn Severus über Voldemorts Militär Struktur berichtet hat. Malfoy ist über die Jahre hinweg stetig in den Rängen aufgestiegen.

Warum sollte Malfoy die Seiten wechseln? Der Krieg war wortwörtlich seine Schuld. Es gab keinen einleuchtenden Grund, so spät die Gefolgschaft zu wechseln.

Vielleicht war Voldemorts Macht nicht so sicher, wie sie gedacht hatten. Vielleicht fingen die Ränge an zu bröckeln. Es schien zu gut um wahr zu sein.

Aber warum wollte er dann sie haben?

Sie kann sich nicht daran erinnern, dass ihre Schulrivalität etwas war, das von Bedeutung gewesen ist. Er hat immer viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit darauf verschwendet Harry zu schikanieren. Sie ist immer eher nur eine Fußnote gewesen; ein hinzugefügter Seitenhieb, weil sie eine Muggel-Geborene war. Sie ist nie das wahre Ziel seiner Boshaftigkeiten gewesen.

Außer... sie einzufordern, war eine Art Rache an Harry.

Vielleicht dachte er, dass Sie und Harry zusammen waren. Mistkerl.

Sie stand da und dachte nach, bis Moody wieder das Sprechen anfing.

„Es gibt nicht viel, was ich nicht tun würde, um an die Informationen zu kommen, die er uns anbietet. Aber du musst zustimmen. Er will, dass du es freiwillig machst."

Nein. Nein. Niemals.

Sie schluckte ihre Verweigerung runter. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, bis sie die Umrisse ihres Mittelhandknochens unter ihrer Haut spüren konnte.

„Ich werde es tun.", sagte sie, sie erlaubte es ihrer Stimme nicht zu zittern. „Unter der Bedingung, dass er nichts tut, was meinen Fähigkeiten, dem Orden zu dienen, in die Quere kommt. Ich werde es tun."

Moody betrachtete sie aufmerksam.

„Du solltest länger darüber nachdenken. Du kannst dir ein paar Tage Zeit nehmen. Wenn du das tust – du kannst es niemandem erzählen. Nicht bis der Krieg vorbei ist. Nicht Potter, oder Weasley oder sonst irgendjemanden. Kingsley. Severus, Minerva und ich sind die einzigen Mitglieder des Ordens sie darüber Bescheid wissen."

Hermine blickte ruhig zu ihm auf. Ein Gefühl breitete sich in ihrer Brust aus, so als ob etwas in ihr zusammenschrumpfen und sterben würde, aber sie ignorierte es. „Ich brauche nicht mehr Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken.", sagte sie knapp. „Ich bin mir bewusst, was von mir verlangt wird. Je früher wir an die Informationen kommen, desto besser. Ich werde es nicht unnötig hinauszögern, um darüber nachzudenken, wenn ich meine Entscheidung schon getroffen habe."

Moody nickte knapp. „Dann lasse ich Wort schicken, dass du zugestimmt hast."

Moody entfernte die Schutzzauber von der Tür und humpelte nach draußen; er ließ Hermine alleine zurück, um zu verarbeiten, was sie gerade zugestimmt hatte.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie sich fühlte.

Sie wollte weinen. Das war ihr unmittelbares Verlangen.

Es fühlte sich so an, als ob Moody die Last des Krieges auf ihre Schultern geladen hatte.

Aber gleichzeitig auch – Hoffnung – zu mindestens vielleicht. Soweit man sich hoffnungsvoll fühlen konnte, wenn man zugestimmt hat, der Kriegspreis für einen Todesser zu sein.

Hermine hat sich schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr hoffnungsvoll gefühlt.

Irgendwie hatte sie gedacht, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt wo Dumbledore gestorben war und noch etwas darüber hinaus, dass der Krieg einfach und kurz sein würde. Harry ist dem Tod in der Schule schon so viele Male entkommen. Er, Ron und sie sind dem Schicksaal schon so oft entkommen.

Also hatte sie angenommen, dass schlau zu sein, gut zu sein – dass Freundschaft und Mut und die Kraft der Liebe genug waren, um den Krieg zu gewinnen.

Aber es war nicht genug.

Schlau zu sein war nicht genug. Ihre Gütigkeit wurde zu Staub zermahlen unter dem Gewicht all der Leben, die verloren gingen oder ruiniert wurden, ohne etwas Bahnbrechendes erzielt zu haben. Freundschaft verhinderte es nicht, dass jemand schreiend vor Qual starb. Mut gewann keine Schlachten, wenn dein Feind eine Vielzahl an Methoden hatte, um dich für immer aus dem Krieg zu entfernen und du versuchst die mit Erstarrungszaubern zu verhexen. Liebe besiegte nicht Voldemorts Hass.

Jeden Tag, den der Krieg Andauerte schienen ihre Chancen ein bisschen mehr zu sinken.

Harry zerbrach unter dem Druck und der Schuld. Er war so dünn und erschöpft, sie befürchtete, dass er jeden Tag zusammenbrechen könnte.

Er zog sich immer weiter und weiter in sich selbst zurück. Dumbledores Tod so kurz nach Sirius Tod schienen ihn so aus der Bahn geworfen zu haben, dass er sich nie ganz davon erholt hat. Jeder Tod und jede Verletzung unter seinen Freunden schien ihn immer weiter auf einen Abgrund zuzutreiben, und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er noch umdrehen konnte.

Harry klammerte sich an die Hoffnung, dass der Krieg auf so eine Art Enden würde, dass ein normales Leben danach möglich wäre. Es war dieser unmögliche Glaube, der ihn weiter antrieb.

Er war derjenige, der am meisten darauf bestand, dass der Orden und der Widerstand keine dunkle Magie benutzten. Wenn sie das taten, argumentierte er, dann gab es kein Zurück mehr. Sie würden für den Rest ihres Lebens damit befleckt sein. Kein Bisschen besser, wie die Todesser.

Hermine war dazu gezwungen dem Orden und den meisten des Widerstandes dabei zu zusehen, wie sie sich auf seine Seite schlugen, und sie musste dann ihren Freunden dabei zusehen, wie sie auf der Krankenstation unter ihrer Betreuung starben. Sie verließen sich alle auf Harry. Wenn er verzweifeln würde, würde er komplett zerbrechen und aufgeben.

Der Orden benötigte dringend einen Erfolg. Ein bisschen Informationen. Um es vorher zu wissen, wann ein Angriff kommen würde. Wo Schwachstellen lagen. Irgendetwas.

Malfoy konnte ihnen das geben.

Er ist persönlich von seiner Tante Bellatrix ausgebildet worden, bevor sie Seite an Seite mit seiner Mutter gestorben ist. Er ist hoch aufgestiegen.

Jetzt hat er ihnen ein Angebot gemacht, das sie nicht ausschlagen konnten.

Dass sie nicht ausschlagen konnte.

Er wusste es offensichtlich, verhielt sich wie ein König, verlangte ein Tribut.

Weil er von ihr fasziniert war...

Hermine zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber.

Wenn Severus diese Aussage nicht bekräftigt hätte, hätte sie so etwas niemals geglaubt.

Um seine Mutter zu rächen. Für eine Begnadigung. Für sie jetzt und nach dem Krieg. Was waren seine Wirklichen Motive? Waren es irgendwelche davon? Oder gab es einen ganz anderen Blickwinkel, mit dem er spielte?

Seine Mutter ist schon vor über einem Jahr gestorben, in einem blöden Unfall an der Seite von Bellatrix Lestrange, als ein Todesser versucht hatte Harry und Ron davon abzuhalten, vom Lestrange Anwesen zu entkommen. Es ist nicht wirklich die Schuld von nur einer Seite gewesen, dass sie gestorben ist. Wenn ihr Tod seine Gefolgschaft beendet hätte, dann wäre es dann passiert und nicht jetzt. Nicht ein Jahr später. Nicht, nachdem er das Vermächtnis seiner Tante dazu verwendet hat, zu eine noch höhere Macht Position aufzusteigen.

Wie auch immer – eine Begnadigung zu wollen schien seltsam. Außer es gab irgendeinen unglaublichen Vorteil, von dem sie nichts wusste, schienen die Chancen, dass der Orden gewann, sehr gering.

Also wegen ihr? Vielleicht hat er sie mehr gehasst, als ihr bewusste gewesen ist. Oder mehr gewollt –

Sie erschauderte vor Ekel und versuchte den Gedanken von sich weg zu schieben, bevor sie sich wieder fasste und sich dazu zwang es nicht mehr in Erwägung zu ziehen.

Wenn es seine Motivation war, dass er sie wollte... dann hing die Gelegenheit von mehr ab als nur ihrer Zustimmung. Wenn er sie einmal gehabt hat, oder vielleicht ein Paar mal – wenn es nur durch Rache angetrieben wurde – würde er sie irgendwann satt haben.

Vielleicht war das alles nur ein Spiel für ihn.

Für eine kurze Zeit den Spion spielen, die Gelegenheit bekommen, sie auf ihre Knie zu zwingen. Zu wissen, dass sie für ihn auf allen vieren kriechen würde, wenn es Harry retten würde. Den Orden retten würde. Dann – wenn er erreicht hatte was er wollte – würde er ihr den Rücken zukehren. Er würde sie beiseite werfen und ihnen allen beim Sterben zusehen.

Ihre Kehle zog sich zusammen und sie fühlte sich, als ob sie sich gleich übergeben musste. Sie zwang ihre Furcht in die hinterste Ecke ihrer Gedanken und ignoriert das ziehende, sich verknotende Gefühl in ihrem Magen.

Sie musste einen Weg finden um faszinierend für ihn zu sein. Seine Aufmerksamkeit und sein Interesse aufrecht zu erhalten.

Würde das überhaupt möglich sein?

Sie glitt aus dem Zimmer, fühlte sich gefroren und ging zur Krankenstation zurück. Der Raum war noch immer still.

„Poppy, brauchst du mich gerade? Oder ist es okay, wenn ich kurz raus gehe?", fragte sie mit leiser, fast rauer Stimme.

„Natürlich meine Liebe. Du solltest dich etwas ausruhen. Du bist schon seit zwölf Stunden auf den Beinen.", sagte ihr Pomfrey sanft. „Falls irgendetwas passieren sollte, werde ich dich rufen lassen."

Hermine spielte mit dem Armband um ihr Handgelenk. Es beinhaltete einen Wechsel Zauber, den der Orden benutzte um sie zu den Sicherheitshäuser zu rufen, wo sie am dringendsten gebraucht wurde.

Sie verließ die Krankenabteilung und ging nach oben zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie hatte nicht die Absicht sich auszuruhen. Sie ging und zog sich frische Klamotten an, ging nach unten vor die Haustür und disapparierte.

Sie Zauber Welt hatte nicht das, was sie benötigte.

Sie machte sich auf den Weg zum nächsten Waterstones Laden.

Sie ging durch die Abteilungen. Nahm sich Bücher heraus; aus der Philosophy Abteilung, aus der Psychologie Abteilung, aus der Beziehungsabteilung und aus der Geschichtsabteilung, bis sie ihre ganzen Arme voll hatte.

Die Kassiererin, die den Stapel scannte zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Einige Geschichtsbücher und Biographien von weiblichen Spionen; ein dickes Handbuch über Sex; Die Kunst des Krieges von Sun Tzu; Handorakel und Kunst der Weltklugheit von Baltasar Gracian; Der Fürst von Machiavelli. Die Psychologie des Überzeugens: Wie Sie sich selbst und Ihren Mitmenschen auf die Schliche kommen von Robert Cialdini; ein Buch zur Körpersprache. Sie musste zugeben, es war eine recht seltsame Auswahl an Büchern.

„Die sind für einen Aufsatz.", log Hermine impulsiv, sie hatte das Gefühl, sich erklären zu müssen.

„Ein paar von ihnen werden wohl auch von persönlichem Nutzen sein." Die Kassiererin zwinkerte ihr frech zu, als sie die Bücher in eine Tüte packte.

Hermine spürte, wie sie rot wurde, aber zwang sich dazu zu lachen.

„Nun ja, ich kaufe sie, also.", sagte sie mit leichter Stimme, aber die Worte schmeckten wie Sand in ihrem Mund.

„Wenn du mal wieder kommst, musst du es mich wissenlassen, wie dieser Aufsatz bei deinem Tutor angekommen ist. Und ob ein paar der Bücher auch für außerschulische Aktivitäten von Nutzen waren."

Hermine nickte unbeholfen, während sie bezahlte und trug die Tüte aus dem Laden. McGonagalls Gesicht ist ihr bei den Worten des Mädchens in den Sinn gekommen. Minerva wusste auch Bescheid.

Aber Moody ist derjenige gewesen, der auserwählt wurde, um mit Hermine zu sprechen. Sie fragte sich warum.

Sie fühlte sich, als ob ihr schlecht werden würde, als sie auf die Auswahl an Büchern blickte, die sie nun besaß. Sie wollte eine Tasse Tee haben. Nun, eigentlich wollte sie in ein Loch kriechen und dort sterben, aber eine Tasse Tee war ihre zweite Wahl.

Sie fand einen kleinen Laden in der Nähe und fischte das Buch heraus, dessen Titel sie am wenigsten beunruhigte, während sie wartete.

_„Arbeite auf deine Ziele hin – sowohl indirekt als auch direkt. Das Leben ist ein Kampf gegen die menschliche Bosheit des Menschen. Die Klugheit führt ihn, indem sie sich der Kriegslisten, hinsichtlich ihres Vorhabens, bedient. Nie tut sie das, was sie vorgibt, sondern zielt nur, um zu täuschen. Mit Geschicklichkeit macht sie Luftstreiche; dann aber führt sie in der Wirklichkeit etwas Unerwartetes aus, stets darauf bedacht ihr Spiel zu verbergen. Eine Absicht läßt sie erblicken, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Gegners dahin zu ziehen, kehrt ihr aber gleich wieder den Rücken und siegt durch das, woran Keiner gedacht. Jedoch kommt ihr andrerseits ein durchdringender Scharfsinn durch seine Aufmerksamkeit zuvor und belauert sie mit schlauer Überlegung: stets versteht er das Gegenteil von dem, was man ihm zu verstehen gibt, und erkennt sogleich jedes falsche Miene machen. Die erste Absicht läßt er immer vorüber gehen, wartet auf die zweite, ja auf die dritte. Indem jetzt die Verstellung ihre Künste erkannt sieht, steigert sie sich noch höher und versucht nunmehr durch die Wahrheit selbst zu täuschen: sie ändert ihr Spiel, um ihre List zu ändern, und lä0t das nicht Erkünstelte als erkünstelt erscheinen, indem sie so ihren Betrug auf vollkommenste Aufrichtigkeit gründet. Aber die beobachtende Schlauheit ist auf ihrem Posten, strengt ihren Scharfblick an und entdeckt die in Licht gehüllte Finsterniß: sie entziffert jenes Vorhaben, welches je aufrichtiger, desto trügerischer war. Auf solche Weise kämpft die Arglist des Python gegen den Glanz der durchdringenden Strahlen Apollo's."_

Hermine nagte an ihrer Unterlippe, als sie sich selbst eine Tasse Tee einschenkte und noch einmal über Malfoy nachdachte. Ihre Hand wanderte nach oben zu ihrem Nacken und sie spielte nervös mit der Kette ihrer Halskette, formte sie zu Spiralen und wickelte sie um ihren Finger.

Dann wühlte sie durch ihre Tasche und benutzte ihren Zauberstab unauffällig dazu, ihre Schreibfeder und ihr Pergament in einen Kugelschreiber und ein kleines Notizbuch zu verwandeln. Das Notizbuch war voller Notizen als sie die Tasse Tee leer getrunken hatte.

Als sie die Bücher in ihre magisch vergrößerte Umhängetasche stopfte, überdachte sie die Situation noch einmal.

Sie konnte die Sache nicht mit voreingenommenen Annahmen angehen. Wenn sie das tun würde, wäre es wahrscheinlicher, dass sie etwas übersehen würde.

Nach fast sechs Jahren als Todesser, war Malfoy vermutlich ein sehr gut ausgebildeter Manipulierer.

Severus Berichte über die Geschehnisse in Voldemorts inneren Kreis, deuteten darauf hin, dass es ein skrupelloses politisches Milieu war. Voldemort war ein grausamer Anführer und schonungslos mit seinen Bestrafungen. Todesser hatten wenig Loyalität füreinander übrig. Sie waren erpicht darauf, die die sich ihnen im Weg stellten aus dem Weg zu schaffen, wenn es dabei half ihren eigenen Platz in den Rängen zu verbessern oder mehr Macht und Schutz für sich zu erlangen.

Malfoys Angebot konnte genauso gut eine Taktik sein, um noch höher aufzusteigen. Um ein Doppel-Agent für Voldemort zu werden, auf die gleiche Art und Weise, wie Snape einer für den Orden war. Um sie an einem ausschlaggebenden Punkt mit falschen Informationen zu füttern, das dann zu ihrem Untergang führen könnte.

Wie auch immer unterstützte Severus jedoch die Idee, weil er anscheinend die Meinung vertrat, dass Malfoys Angebot seriös war. Sie würde mit ihm sprechen müssen. Sie will wissen, was genau er beobachtet hat, um das zu glauben.

Sie schlüpfte in eine Seitengasse und apparierte zurück zum Grimmauld Platz. Als sie nach oben zu ihrem Zimmer lief, bemerkte sie wie Lavender Brown das Zimmer verlies, das sich Ron mit Harry und Fred teilte.

Ron und Lavender waren nicht wirklich in einer Beziehung. Ron hatte ungefähr fünf Mädchen, durch die er durchwechselte, je nach Verfügbarkeit nach einer Mission oder Auseinandersetzung. Der Krieg hat ihn wütender gemacht und angespannter. Er war immer nervös, wenn er Überfälle und Kämpfe plante. Sein Talent für Zauberschach hat sich zu einem Talent für Strategien entwickelt, aber er neigte dazu jedes Todesopfer als sein persönliches Verschulden zu sehen. Wenn er nicht gerade jemanden vögelte, neigte er dazu vor Wut zu explodieren.

Alle hatten verschiedene Bewältigungsstrategien.

Neville Longbottom und Susan Bones rauchten so viel Boomslang im Dachboden, dass sie noch danach rochen, nachdem sie einen Rauch Verschwindungs- und Frischezauber angewandt haben.

Hannah Abbott kaute ihre Nägel, bis sie bluteten.

Charlie hatte einen Flachmann, bei dem Hermine vermutete, dass er einen unaufspürbaren Vergrößerungszauber hatte, gegeben der Umstände, dass sein Gift der Wahl niemals auszugehen schien.

Harry rauchte Zigaretten und fand immer Mal wieder seinen Weg in illegale Muggel- Kämpfe.

Hermine zögerte im Flur und blickte Lavender für einen kurzen Moment lang nach, bevor sie hinüber lief und leise and er Schlafzimmer Tür klopfte.

„Es ist offen."

Hermine spitzelte nach drinnen und sah wie Ron sich ein Shirt über den Kopf zog.

„Alles klar?", fragte er und schaute zu ihr rüber.

„Ja.", sagte sie verlegen. „Ich habe mich nur – gefragt, ob du mir erzählen kannst was passiert ist, als das Lestrange Anwesen abgebrannt ist. Ich untersuche gerade ein paar Sprüche. Es war Dämonsfeuer, oder?"

Ron schenkte ihr einen eigenartigen Blick.

„Das ist schon eine Weile her. Aber ja, nachdem Harry und ich von den Sucher aufgegriffen wurden. Ich hab ihn mit einem Brandzauber im Gesicht erwischt, damit sie ihn nicht gleich erkennen würden. Sie haben uns zu Bellatrix gebracht und ihre Schwester war auch da. Sie haben nach Malfoy schicken lassen, um Harry zu identifizieren, bevor sie Voldemort rufen wollten. Aber bevor er angekommen ist, hat Luna es zurück zum Orden geschafft und sie, Moody, Tonks und Charlie sind auf einem Drachen aufgetaucht und direkt durch das verdammte Fenster gekracht."

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und Hermine stellte erschrocken fest, dass es von grauen Strähnen durchzogen war.

„Wie auch immer, danach ging alles ganz schnell. Zaubersprüche flogen umher und, ich glaube es war Crabbe, versuchte uns mit Dämonsfeuer zu verfluchen und hat die Kontrolle verloren. Er ist schon immer ein Idiot gewesen. Es hat das ganze Haus innerhalb weniger Minuten niedergebrannt. Wir wären vermutlich alle getötet worden, wenn da nicht Charlies Drache gewesen wäre. Aber – wir haben es nicht mehr geschafft Luna zu erreichen. Sie war zu weit weg... eine der Feuerzungen hat sie verschlungen." Als er sprach schien Rons Ausdruck immer weiter in die Ferne zu wandern und er schien gequält.

„Und so sind auch Bellatrix und Narcissa gestorben?", sagte Hermine, ihre Stimme klang beiläufig.

„Ja. Sie hätten wahrscheinlich vom Anwesen wegapparieren können, wenn sie es rechtzeitig bemerkt hätten. Aber Crabbe stand direkt hinter ihnen als er gezaubert hat. Es hat sie als erstes getroffen, deshalb hat er wahrscheinlich auch die Kontrolle verloren. Ist vermutlich panisch geworden, als ihm bewusste geworden ist wie viel Scheiße er gebaut hatte, indem er Bellatrix umgebracht hat."

„Vermutlich.", sagte Hermine und nickte.

„Dämonsfeuer ist kein Witz Hermine." Ron schaute sie mit ernster Miene an. „Ich weiß das immerzu davon redest, dass du willst, dass der Orden anfängt gefährlichere Zauber zu verwenden, aber nur weil es keine dunkle Magie ist, macht es sie noch lange nicht harmloser. Wenn du versuchen willst Dämonsfeuer auf dem Schlachtfeld einzusetzen, werde ich der erste sein, der das verhindern wird."

Hermine presste ihre Lippen zusammen und umfasste den Türknauf so fest, dass er leicht rüttelte. Sie lockerte schnell ihren Griff.

„Ich bin kein Idiot, Ronald. Ich brauche nur Aschwinderin Eier zum Tränke brauen und ich versuche herauszufinden, welches der beste Feuer Zauber dafür sein wird." Es war eine lächerliche Lüge, aber es ist Jahre her, seit Ron das letzte Mal einen Trank gebraut hat.

„Oh. Nun – vermutlich nicht Dämonsfeuer."

Sie nickte knapp mit Zustimmung.

„Nun, ich muss dann wohl ein paar Forschungen betreiben.", sagte sie und zog sich aus dem Schlafzimmer zurück.

Als sie die Zimmertür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer aufstieß, wichen Harry und Ginny auseinander und schauten schuldig weg.

„Sorry.", entschuldigte sich Hermine. „Unterbreche ich gerade etwas?"

„Nein.", sagte Harry schnell. „Ich habe Ginny nur gerade über mehr Details ihrer Mission mit Dean gefragt, von der sie gerade zurück gekommen ist."

Er ging schnell aus dem Zimmer.

Hermine beäugte Ginny. „Details deiner Mission?"

Ginny wurde rot. „Wir haben nur geredet. Er will immer noch – nicht. Er kommt nur – manchmal zum Reden."

Harry und Ginny tänzelten schon seit Jahren umher. Ihr Interesse war offensichtlich, aber Harry weigerte sich eine Beziehung einzugehen. Er sagt es war zu gefährlich. Das es Ginny eine Zielscheibe auf den Rücken malen würde.

Aber jedes Mal, wenn Ginny jemand anderen gedatet hatte, ist Harrys Tendenz sich ins Muggel London zu schleichen höher geworden und er kam mit ausgeschlagenen Zähnen, gebrochenen Nasen, aufgeplatzten Knöcheln, sowie gebrochenen Augenhöhlen und Rippen wieder zurück.

Ginny hat schon seit über einem Jahr niemanden mehr gedatet. Wie ein schwarzes Loch schien ihre Erreichbarkeit ihn mit sich zu ziehen. Es schien, als ob er sich nicht von ihr fernhalten konnte, aber er konnte sich dennoch nicht dazu bringen sein Interesse zuzulassen.

„Immerhin redet er mit dir.", sagte Hermine, ein Hauch Verbitterung schwang in dem Satz mit.

Hermine und Harry hatten sich – auseinander gelebt. Ihr pochen darauf, dunkle Magie zu verwenden, wurde von ihm als ein Fehlen von Glaube an ihn und Dumbledore wahrgenommen. Vielleicht sogar als Betrug, obwohl weder Harry noch Ron tatsächlich diese Wort benutzten würden. Jedes Mal, wenn sie etwas über das Thema dunkle Magie sagte, redete er mehrere Tage nicht mehr mit ihr.

Sie schob den Gedanken beiseite. Sie konnte nicht darüber nachdenke. Sie hatte so schon mehr wie genug über das sie sich den Kopf zerbrechen musste.


	27. Rückblick 2

**März 2002**

Hermine hing, in jeder freien Minute, die sie finden konnte, über den Büchern. Sie verwandelte sie so, dass es aussah, als ob es Texte über Arithmantik Runen und Heilkunde waren und niemand wunderte sich, wenn sie durch diese, während sie am Brauen war, in ruhiger Momenten auf der Krankenstation oder während dem Essen, hindurch blätterte.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob ihr die Informationen tatsächlich helfen würden, aber sie hatte keine andere Ideen, wie sie sich sonst vorbereiten sollte. Bücher waren die einzigen Quellen, die sie hatte. Also las sie und machte sich Gedanken und Sorgen und sie bemerkte, wie sie abwehrend Leute anschnauzte.

„Es tut mir leid Fred.", sagte sie kleinlaut, als er vorbeikam, um George zu besuchen. Er hatte versucht ihre Stimmung aufzuheitern, indem er vorgeschlagen hatte eine unartige Krankenschwestern Routine an den Tag zu legen, während sie sich um seinen Bruder kümmerte. Hermine, die dieses Thema gerade etwas sensibel fand, ist ausgerastet und hätte ihm fast eine gescheuert.

Sie schaute weg. „Es ist nur – Ich hab in letzter Zeit nicht besonders viel geschlafen."

Es war eine erbärmliche Entschuldigung.

Niemand schlief noch sehr viel und das schon seit langem nicht mehr.

Egal in welchem Sicherheitshaus, es gab immer ein paar Leute die wach waren, egal zu welcher Stunde; die Karten spielten, rauchten und irgendetwas taten, um die langen nächtlichen Stunden tot zu schlagen.

Harry war fast immer einer der Leute, die an Schlaflosigkeit litten. Er schien mit einer ungesunden Menge an Schlaf zu überleben. Er war sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob die Albträume von Voldemort kamen oder einfach nur von seinem eigenen Stress und seinen Schuldgefühlen. Wenn er anfing in Wände zu laufen und dazustehen und ausdruckslos in die Ferne zu starren, dann schleppte Hermine ihn auf die Krankenstation und dosierte ihm den Schlaftrunk für traumlosen Schlaf.

Hermine hatte ihre eigenen Albträume, meistens handelten sie davon, dass Harry und Ron starben, während sie es nicht schaffte sie zu retten.

Die Gesichter der Toten verfolgten sie.

All die Leute, bei denen sie nicht schnell genug gewesen ist; nicht schlau genug gewesen ist; nicht erfahren genug gewesen ist, um sie zu retten.

Colin Creevey tauchte oft in ihren Träumen auf.

Colin ist die erste Person gewesen, die unter Hermines Aufsicht gestorben ist. Es war kurz nachdem Voldemort die Kontrolle über das Ministerium übernommen hatte, bevor der Orden dazu gezwungen war Hogwarts aufzugeben. Madam Pomfrey ist los gegangen, um neue Tränke zu kaufen, als Colin rein gebracht wurde. Harry ist auch dort gewesen, hat Hermine Gesellschaft geleistet an einem ruhigen Nachmittag.

Colin ist von einem Häutungsfluch getroffen worden. Es gab keinen Gegenzauber dafür.

Hermine konnte Colin nicht betäuben.

Der Fluch zwang ihn dazu bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Stupor. Traumloser Schlaf. Nicht einmal der Trank der lebenden Toten. Nichts davon funktionierte. Der Fluch zog sich durch ihn durch und hielt ihn bei Bewusstsein. Hermine versuchte alles, dass ihr in den Sinn kam, um den Fluch umzukehren. Ihn zu verlangsamen. Ihn hinauszuzögern. Die Haut wurde immer weiter weggeschnitten. Collin hörte nicht das Schreien auf. Wenn sie die Haut an einer Stelle wieder herstellte, wurde sie wieder abgezogen. Wenn sie die Haut nicht wieder herstellte, dann wanderte der Fluch tiefer. In die Muskeln und das Gewebe.

Der Fluch hörte nicht auf, bis er seine Knochen erreicht hatte.

Colin Creevey starb umgeben von einem Haufen aus hauchdünnen Scheiben seines Fleisches und einer Pfütze aus Blut, während Hermine schluchzte und alles versuchte das ihr in den Sinn kam, um ihn zu retten.

Er ist ein perfektes Skelett gewesen, als Madam Pomfrey wieder zurück gekommen ist.

Hermine hat sich nie davon erholt.

Sie rauchte nicht, sie trank nicht, sie fing keine Kämpfe an, sie hatte keinen Gelegenheitssex. Sie arbeitete einfach härter und länger. Sie hatte keine Zeit zu trauern oder zu bereuen. Es gab immer einen neuen Körper, der zu ihr gebracht wurde und sie hatte keine Zeit dazu ihre Fähigkeiten anzuzweifeln.

Sie schlief, wenn sie zu erschöpft zum Träumen war.

Sie starrte zu Fred nach oben. „Es ist einfach ein beschissener Tag."

Er schenkte ihr ein knappes Lächeln. „Ist schon gut, Mione, du hast genauso das Recht darauf solche Tage zu haben, wie jeder anderen von uns. Um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, wie du das hier immer weiter machen kannst."

Hermine drehte sich um und schaute über die Krankenstation und fühlte sich hoffnungslos.

„Wenn ich es nicht tue – wer würde es dann tun?"

Der Orden war darauf angewiesen, dass sie hier war.

Sie wollte sich nicht einfach nur wichtigmachen. Es war einfach nur ein Fakt. An diesem Punkt im Krieg, war Hermine besser darauf spezialisiert dunkle Magie und Flüche zu heilen, wie jeder andere in fast ganz groß Britannien.

Als Voldemort die Macht über das Zaubereiministerium übernommen hat, ist der Orden dazu gezwungen gewesen sich von St Mungos fern zu halten. Jeder Widerstandskämpfer, der ins Krankenhaus geschickt wurde, wurde sofort wegen terroristischen Aktivitäten festgenommen und verschwanden dann in einem von Voldemorts Gefängnissen.

Die Übernahme des Ministeriums ist sorgfältig geplant gewesen. Das erste Gesetzt, dass in Kraft trat war der Muggel-Erfassungs-Akt. Voldemort verstand, welche ausschlaggebende Rolle die Heilkunst während eines Krieges spielte und so ist das St Mungos der erste Ort gewesen, der unter dem neuen Gesetzt gesäubert wurde. Alle Muggel-Geborenen und Halbblüter Heiler sind sofort festgenommen worden und ihre Zauberstäbe sind zerbrochen worden, bevor sie zum Orden flüchten konnten.

Poppy Pomfrey war plötzlich die erfahrenste Heilerin des Widerstandes. Hermine ist von ihr ausgebildet worden und hat exzessive studiert, seit Dumbledore gestorben war. Als Europäische Heiler, die mit dem Widerstand sympathisierten, heimlich Kontakt aufgenommen haben, um Training anzubieten ist Hermine die einzige Person mit genug Heilkundewissen gewesen, die sich dafür qualifiziert hat und die der Orden entbehren konnte.

Sie hat jeden zurück gelassen. Hat sich verabschiedet und wurde durch Europa von Krankenhaus zu Krankenhaus geschmuggelt, um so viel fortgeschrittene Heilungsmagie zu lernen, wie sie konnte. Sie kam nach fast zwei Jahren wieder zurück, nachdem das Krankenhaus des Ordens, während einer Schlacht zerstört wurde und alle Heiler, die sie rekrutiert hatten, zusammen mit Horace Slughorn getötet wurden. Severus hat Hermine in Zaubertränke unterrichtet, bis sie weg musste und sie hat ihre Forschungen, während ihres Trainings in Europa, weiter verfolgt, da es mit der Heilkunde verbunden war. Als sie zurück kam, war Hermine beides, eine komplett ausgebildete Notfall Heilerin und eine medizinische Zaubertrank Meisterin. Ihr Fachgebiet war es, Flüche zu dekonstruieren, um Gegenzauber zu entwickeln.

Den ersten Gegenzauber, den sie entwickelte war für den Häutungsfluch.

Durch Voldemorts Fluch-Entwicklungsabteilung, die ständig neue experimentelle Zauber in jeder Schlacht hervorbrachte, wurden ihre Fähigkeiten dringend benötigt.

Hermine unterrichtete so viele Widerstands Mitglieder, wie unterrichtet werden wollten. Leider war Heilkunde eine sehr genaue und hoch raffinierte Kunst. Man benötigte enorme Aufmerksamkeit und Hingabe, um erfolgreich zu sein. Der Orden versucht mindestens eine Person mit Feld-Heilungsfähigkeiten in jeden Angriff mit unterzubringen, damit sie die Kämpfer lange genug am Leben hielten, um sie in die Krankenabteilung zu bringen. Aber wegen dem häufigen Aufkommen, sie in Schlachten zu schicken, waren die Feld Heiler überarbeitet und hatten die höchste Sterberate im Orden.

Die meisten Kämpfer bevorzugten es ihre freie Zeit damit zu verbringen, noch mehr Verteidigungsmagie zu üben, anstatt zu glauben, dass sie irgendetwas über grundlegende erste Hilfe Heilkunst wissen sollten. Der sture Optimismus, den sie an den Tag legten, ließ Hermine vor Frustration erschaudern, wenn sie sich selbst erlaubte, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen.

Der Orden hatte schlicht und ergreifend nicht genügend Leute, um sie richtig nutzen können. Die Fehler der Führerschaft sickerten nach unten und beeinflussten den gesamten Widerstand.

Sie sind nicht auf den Krieg vorbereitet gewesen. Dumbledores Tod hat ihnen den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen und seitdem haben sie Probleme zu überleben.

Es war Malfoys Werk.

Sein Mord an Dumbledore hat sie verstümmelt. Sie verdammt.

Jetzt versuchte er wie ein Retter dazustehen, gewillt dazu die Wunde zu heilen, die er verursacht hat.

Hermine hasste ihn. Mehr als sie sonst irgendjemanden hasste außer Voldemort. Antonin Dolohov, der Kopf der Fluch-Entwicklungsabteilung, kam knapp auf den dritten Platz.

Malfoy hat den Krieg angefangen, hat all den Schmerz verursacht und jetzt musst sie all ihren Groll hinunterschlucken und –

– es freiwillig machen.

Die Furcht ihrer ursprünglichen Unterhaltung mit Moody, verschlang sie jetzt schon.

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie aufhören konnte Malfoy zu hassen. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie als Schauspielerin gut genug war, um so zu tun, als ob sie aufgehört hatte ihn zu hassen. Der Gedanke daran im selben Zimmer mit ihm zu sein, ohne ihn zu verfluchen – ihn für all das zu bestrafen, für das er verantwortlich war – sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sie Selbstkontrolle dafür hatte.

Hermine knirschte mit den Zähnen und presste ihre Stirn gegen ein Fensterscheibe, während sie versuchte nachzudenken, sich selbst zu durchatmen zwang und sich davon abhielt irgendetwas kaputt zu machen oder das Weinen anzufangen.

Sie konnte nicht zusammenbrechen. Sie musste es aufteilen. Sie musste all ihren Hass auf Malfoy in eine Box zwingen und irgendwo verstauen, wo er nicht raus sickern konnte und all ihre Interaktionen mit ihm verderben konnte. Sie würde nicht klar denken können, wenn sie dauerhaft alles mit Rage sehen würde.

Sie musste einen weiteren Blickwinkel einnehmen.

Ihn als Spion zu benutzen war wichtiger als eine kurzzeitige Befriedigung ihres Hasses auf ihn.

Sie brauchten ihn.

Dennoch wollte ein Teil von ihr ihn leiden sehen. Sie konnte sich nicht davon abhalten zu hoffen, dass wenn sie erst einmal das von ihm hatten, was sie brauchten, dass sie ihn dafür bezahlen lassen konnte.

Aber – wenn sie den Krieg gewinnen würden, dann war der Sieg ihm zu verdanken. Hermine hatte zugestimmt der Preis dafür zu sein. So sehr sie ihn auch verabscheute, wenn er sie alle retten würde, wusste sie, dass sie sich verpflichtet fühlen würde ihren Teil des Abkommens einzuhalten.

Egal was er mit ihr vor hatte.

Ihr wurde auf einmal schlecht. Sie zitterte und ihr war gleichzeitig heiß und kalt.

Sie zog ihre Stirn vom Glas zurück.

Ihr Atem hatte einen Kondensationskreis auf dem Fenster kreiert.

Nach einem kurzen Moment setzte sie eine Fingerspitze aufs Glas und zeichnete die Rune Thuriaz: für Abwehr, Selbstprüfung und Focus. Daneben zeichnete sie ihr Gegenteil, Merkstave: für Gefahr, Wehrlosigkeit, Böswilligkeit, Hass und Gehässigkeit.

Sie selbst.

Und Malfoy.

Sie Beobachtete wie die Runen langsam auf der Scheibe verblassten, als die Kondensation wieder in die Luft verdunstete.

Sie drehte zu ihren Büchern zurück.

Moody suchte sie an diesem Abend auf. „Wir haben eine Zeit und einen Ort."

„Wo?"

„Im Forest of Dean. Freitag. Acht Uhr abends. Ich werde es ausspähen und dich das erste Mal zu der Adresse apparieren."

Hermine nickte, sie erwiderte Moodys Blick. Es gab einen verbitterten Teil in ihr, der wollte, dass er sich an diesen Moment erinnerte. Dass es sich in seiner Erinnerung festsetzte, wie sie davor ausgesehen hat.

Er schien zu zögern, sein Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich. „Du musst sein Interesse so lange wie du es schaffst aufrecht erhalten."

Hermines Mund verzog sich aber sie nickte.

„Dem bin ich mit bewusst.", sagte sie, sie fuhr mit der Fingerspitze den Rand ihres Buches entlang, bis sie spürte, wie die scharfen Kanten des Buches fast in ihre Haut schnitten. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es schaffe, aber ich werde mein Bestes geben. Gibt es die Möglichkeit vor Freitag noch mit Severus zu sprechen? Ich habe ein paar Fragen für ihn."

„Ich werde etwas arrangieren.", sagte Moody. Dann drehte er sich um und ging weg.

Freitag.

In zwei Tagen.

So wenig Zeit sich vorzubereiten.

Aber so viel Zeit, um Angst zu haben.

Sie hat seit der ersten Unterhaltung mit Moody nicht mehr gegessen. Sie konnte sich selbst nicht dazu überwinden. Immer wenn sie versuchte einen Bissen zu nehmen, zog sich ihre Kehle zusammen. Sie lebte momentan nur von Tee.

Hermine schloss ihre Augen und zwang sich dazu gleichmäßig zu atmen.

Sie schloss das Buch, das sie in der Hand hielt und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Okklumentik.

Laut Severus hatte sie ein Talent dafür.

Sie ging durch ihre eigenen Erinnerungen und Gedanken, sortierte und organisierte sie. Sie verstärkte die Mauern um wichtige Ordens Treffen. Um die Horkruxe. Dann schob sie all die Erinnerungen weg, an die sie versuchte nicht zu denken.

Es gab so viele Erinnerungen an Leute, die starben.

Sie schob sie nach ganz hinten in ihrem Kopf und versuchte sie zusammen zu quetschen, sodass sie die sterbenden Schreie, mit denen sie gefüllt waren nicht mehr hören konnte.

Sie filterte ihren Hass auf Malfoy heraus und stopfte ihn vorsichtig in eine Ecke, wo er sie nicht mehr ablenken oder sie übermannen konnte.

Okklumentik durchzuführen wars das Einzige was sie tun konnte, was mentalem Frieden am nächsten kam.

Es war ein Teil davon, was sie eine so talentierte Heilerin sein ließ. Sie konnte ihre Sympathie und Empathie wegsperren und sich einfach auf den Vorgang und das Prozedere des Heilens konzentrieren.

Es schien eine verbreitete Eigenschaft unter Heilern zu sein.

Eines Tages, wenn der Krieg vorbei war, konnte Hermine vielleicht eine Studie dazu machen, die Zahl der Okklumenten im Feld der Heilkunst.

Sie vermutete, dass die meisten Trauma Heiler, zu mindestens einen gewisse, unbewusste Neigung dafür haben mussten. Okklumentik wurde so selten unterrichtet, dass die meisten es vermutlich nicht einmal merkten, wenn sie sie benutzten. Hermine hatte es nicht bemerkt.

Für eine lange Zeit hat sie einfach nur gedacht das sie kalt war. Als die Jahres des Krieges vorbeigezogen sind, wurden ihre Tendenzen ihre Emotionen abzuschalten immer stärker und einfach rational zu sein stellte einen großen Kontrast zu Rons und Harrys emotionalem Antrieb dar.

Die wahr nicht gefühlslos – sie konnte Dinge spüren. Aber ihre Emotionen waren ergänzend. Sie trafen keine Entscheidungen für sie.

Es war immer der Verstand zuerst, das Herz folgte.

Es hat angefangen, nachdem Colin gestorben ist. Sie konnte nicht wie Harry sein. Sein Tod wurde zu einem ausschlaggebendem Punkt für sie beide.

Nachdem Harry Hermine dabei beobachtet hatte, wie sie versucht hatte Colin zu retten, ist er absolut von dem puren Bösen von dunkler Magie überzeugt gewesen. Er wird davon angetrieben, dass das was er fühlte, dass das Richtige ist; wie er glaubte, dass die Dinge sein sollten.

Bei Hermine hatte es das Gegenteil bewirkt. Sie bemerkte den unnachahmlichen Vorteil, den die Todesser über den Orden hatten. Es hat ihr die Augen geöffnet, für den Preis des Scheiterns. Sie ist davon überzeugt, dass fast alles gemacht werden sollte, um Voldemort zu stoppen. Die Kosten, um an idyllischen Moralen festzuhalten und zu verlieren, waren zu hoch. Es war einfach die logische Schlussfolgerung. Je länger der Krieg anhielt, desto mehr gute und unschuldige Menschen würden leiden und sterben.

Die unterschiedlichen Schlussfolgerungen kreierten eine Spaltung wischen ihr selbst und Harry.

Dunkle Magie war schuld daran, dass er seiner Eltern, Sirius, Dumbledore, Colin beraubt wurde... Sie sind ihm alle geraubt worden durch die Dunklen Künste. Das Hermine gleiches mit gleichem bekämpfen wollte, war für Harry undenkbar.

Harry war entschlossen: sie würden keine Mörder werden. Der Orden würde nicht so sein. Liebe hatte den Todesfluch schon zuvor besiegt. Sie würde auch Voldemort besiegen.

Die zynischen und pragmatischen Mitglieder des Ordens wurden einfach von allen anderen mundtot gemacht. Selbst als der Krieg schlimmer wurde, die Überzeugung wurde nur tiefer verwurzelt mit jedem neuen verlorenen Leben.

Die die an das Licht glaubten, konnten ihre Ansichten nicht aufgeben, denn das würde bedeuten, dass jeder Tod umsonst gewesen wäre. Dass sie Leute darum gebeten hatten, für ein Ideal zu sterben, das letztendlich gescheitert ist.

Anstatt der bittere Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu schauen, wurden sie immer mehr und mehr überzeugt davon, dass die Opfer und Verluste so gewaltig wurden, dass sie es wert sein mussten. Dass das Gleichgewicht der Waagen zwischen Gut und Böse bald auf ihre Seite kippen würde, einfach – weil es das musste.

Es bracht Hermine so weit, dass sie Ordens Treffen verlies und sie vor Frustration fast das Weinen anfing. Sie hat sogar darauf zurück gegriffen eine Prästation zu erstellen, um die Denkfehler bei versunkenen Kosten, irrationale Steigerung von Einsatz und die Rechtfertigungs-Theorie zu erklären. Als sie versucht hatte Muggel Psychologie zu erklären, wurde es abgetan und als sie versucht hatte weiter zu machen, wurde sie behandelt, als ob sie eine Art feiges Monster wäre; das versucht Psychologie zu benutzen, um Mord zu rechtfertigen.

Sie hat einmal dreizehn Stunden auf der Krankenstation verbracht, um akribisch Professor Flitwickts Lungen zu rekonstruieren. Als sie direkt danach in ein Ordens Treffen gerufen wurde, ging sie erschöpft hin und thematisierte das Problem der dunklen Magie mit erneuerter Rage. Sie wurde wütend von einem genauso wütendem und erschöpftem Ron informiert, dass sie sich wie eine Bitch verhielt und dass sie den Sinn des Ordens nicht zu verstehen schien.

Mehrere andere Mitglieder des Ordens nickten zustimmend. Harry hatte zwar nicht genickt, er weigerte sich aber sie anzuschauen und er klopfte Ron auf die Schulter, als er das Treffen verließ.

Sie hatte danach geweint.

Severus hat sie in der Abstellkammer gefunden, als sie einen emotionalen Zusammenbruch hatte. Nachdem er für mehrere Minuten dazwischen geschwankt ist sie nur leicht und die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens auf grobe Weise zu beleidigen, hat er es geschafft, dass sie sich wieder gefasst hat.

Sie fühlte sich geschmeichelt durch die Art der Zurückhaltung.

Das nächste Mal, als er an einem Ordens Treffen teilnahm, hat er ihr ein Buch über Okklumentik gegeben. Er hat keine Zeit gehabt sie zu unterrichten, aber Hermine hat auch keinen Unterricht gebraucht. Allein durch das Lesen der Konzepte, konnte sie die Techniken verinnerlichen.

Severus hat ihr dann später gesagt, dass er das schon vermutet hatte. Sie war eine natürliche Okklumentin. Es war ein Grund dafür, dass sie so eine talentierte Heilerin und Zaubertrank Meisterin war. Sie besaß die Fähigkeit, ihre Gedanken komplett in einzelne Teile aufzuspalten, wenn es sein musste.

Nach fünf Jahren Krieg hatte Hermine das Gefühl, dass ihr gesamtes Leben allmählich in verschiedene kleine Boxen aufgeteilt war. Ihr ewig frustrierende Beziehung mit Ron und Harry lag sorgfältig in einer Ecke vergraben, wo sie es nicht fühlen konnte. Das meiste ihrer Freundschaft fühlte sich so an, als ob es weggepackt wäre. Im Zentrum ihrer selbst, war ein riesiger Raum, den die Freundschaft mit Ron und Harry so lange ausgefüllt hatte, jetzt war da nur noch eine Grube, die sie pflichtbewusst mit Arbeit vollstopfte.

Nach ein paar Minuten öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen und fing wieder das Lesen an. Sie hatte nur noch zwei Tage Zeit, um sich vorzubereiten.

Minerva McGonagall kam unerwartet am nächsten Nachmittag im Grimmauld Platz an, als Hermines Krankenhaus Schicht endete. Die ehemalige Schulleiterin von Hogwarts verließ Schottland nur sehr selten. Nachdem Hogwarts verlassen wurde, hatte McGonagall die Vormundschaft für all die minderjährigen Hexen und Zauberer übernommen, die zu Weisen geworden sind oder deren Eltern im Krieg kämpften. Sie ist zum Anwesen ihres Vaters nach Caithness zurückgekehrt und nachdem sie Erweiterungszauber bis zu einem unmöglichen Ausmaß ausgenutzt hatte, war das Haus groß genug, um über hundert Kinder unterzubringen.

Sie betrachtete jeden ohne Eltern als ihren Schützling. Mit Hermines Eltern obliviiert und versteckt in Australien, bedeutete das, dass Minerva auch Hermine als einen davon ansah.

Sie gingen, um Tee in Muggel London zu trinken.

Als sie sich hingesetzt hatten, starrte sie Hermine, ohne etwas zu sagen für eine lange Zeit an.

„Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest ablehnen.", sagte Minerva endlich.

„Hast du wirklich gedacht das ich das tun werde?", fragte Hermine, ihre Stimme war ruhig, als sie sich Tee einschenkte.

„Nein., sagte Minerva steif. „Meine Hoffnungen und Annahmen sind zwei unterschiedliche Dinge schon seit längerem. Deshalb habe ich auch gesagt, dass es skrupellos ist."

„Der Orden braucht es."

Es herrschte Stille, als die zwei Frauen sich gegenseitig beobachteten. Die Anspannung zwischen ihnen vibrierte; wie das Kreischen eines Geigenbogens, der rücksichtslos über die Seiten gezogen wurde. Schneidend. Ächzend. Der bis ins Mark ging.

Nach einer Minute fing Minerva wieder das Sprechen an.

„Du ... bist eine der außergewöhnlichsten Schülerinnen gewesen, wo ich jemals das Privileg haben durfte, sie zu unterrichten. Deine Unnachgiebigkeit in Hochwarts ist immer etwas gewesen, das ich bewundert habe –"

Minerva machte eine Pause.

„Aber –?", presste Hermine hervor, sie wappnete sich selbst für die scharfe Kritik, die am anderen Ende des Kompliments wartete.

„Aber –", Minerva setzte ihre Teetasse wieder auf der Untertasse mit einem Klick Geräusch ab, „die Art wie du diese Tendenz mit in den Krieg getragen hast, besorgt mich. Ich frage mich manchmal wo für dich die Grenze ist. Wenn du überhaupt eine hast."

Irgendwann einmal – hätte so eine Zurechtweisung Hermine erröten lassen und sie hätte sich selbst in Frage gestellt. Aber jetzt blinzelte sie nicht einmal.

„Verzweifelte Zeiten erfordern verzweifelte Maßnahmen.", sagte sie. „Für extreme Erkrankungen braucht man extreme Wege der Heilung, die hinsichtlich der Einschränkungen am besten geeignet sind."

Minervas Gesichtsausdruck spannte sich an, ihre Lippen pressten sich zu einer Linie zusammen.

„Und was ist mit ‚Erstens, richte keinen Schaden an'? Oder denkst du das der Eid nicht für dich gilt, wenn du dir selbst Schaden zufügst?"

„Hippokrates hat das nie gesagt.", Hermine nippte an ihrem Tee mit mehr Gleichgültigkeit, als sie verspürte. „Primum non noctere. Es wurde im siebzehnten Jahrhundert auf Münzen geprägt. Man kann es am Latein erkennen. Außerdem – ich mache das nicht als Heilerin."

„Das Moody dich das überhaupt gefragt hat, macht ihn so verdorben, wie der Verstand, der sich das ganze ausgedacht hat." Minervas schottischer Akzent wurde deutlicher, durch die Emotionen, die in ihrer Stimme mitschwangen. „Ich habe gedacht es würde Grenzen geben. Wann wird der Preis des Sieges zu hoch? Das ist ein Krieg, der sowieso schon mit dem Blut von Kindern bezahlt wird. Verkaufen wir sie jetzt auch noch?"

Hermine seufzte. „Ich bin kein Kind mehr, Minerva. Das ist eine Entscheidung, die ich treffe. Niemand zwingt mich dazu."

„Jeder der dich kennt, weiß das du zustimmen würdest. Draco Malfoy wusste es ohne Zweifel, als seine Wahl auf dich fiel. Denkst du wirklich, dass es für jemanden von deiner Natur jemals eine Wahl gab?"

„Genauso viel wie ich es hatte, als ich eine Heilerin geworden bin oder mit allem andern was ich jemals getan habe." Hermine fühlte sich plötzlich erschöpft. „Harte Entscheidungen zu treffen – irgendjemand muss es machen. Irgendjemand muss leiden. Ich bin gewillt diejenige zu sein. Ich kann es ertragen. Warum sollte ich versuchen es jemanden aufzuzwingen, der es nicht kann?"

„Du bist so sehr wie Alastor.", sagte Minerva mit einem verbitterten Unterton. Es schien, als ob sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. „Als er mir davon erzählt hat, habe ich nein gesagt. Ich sagte, niemals. Es gibt Grenzen, die nicht überschritten werden können, denn wenn wir nach diese Dingen fragen, sind wir kein Stück besser. Und dann hat er mir gesagt, dass er mir dies nicht erzählte, um sich mit ihr zu beraten. Die Entscheidung ist schon getroffen worden, von ihm und Kingsley. Er erzählte es mir einfach nur, damit es jemand wusste, der sich um dich sorgte – für den Fall, das Draco Malfoy dir etwas antun könnte –"

Minervas Stimme brach plötzlich ab.

Hermine fühlte sich überwältigt von einer Woge der Zuneigung, aber sie zwang sich dazu nicht zu reagieren. Nicht einzuknicken.

„Er hat Albus umgebracht.", sagte Minerva nach einem Moment, ihre Stimme zittere vor Gefühlen.

„Ich weiß. Ich habe es nicht vergessen."

„Er ist damals kaum sechzehn Jahre alt gewesen. Er hat einen der mächtigsten Zauberer unserer Zeit kaltherzig, in einem Flur voller Erstklässler, umgebracht. Sogar Tom Riddle war älter als er, das Töten angefangen hat und er hat mit einem Schulmädchen angefangen, im Geheimen, in einem Badezimmer. Was für eine Art Mensch glaubst du, dass Draco Malfoy jetzt ist? Sechs Jahre später."

„Er ist unsere beste Chance, den Krieg noch herum zu reißen. Wir brauchen diese Chance, Minerva. Du siehst die Weisenkinder, aber ich sehe die Leichen. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, irgendwelche Möglichkeiten verstreichen zu lassen. Ich werde nichts ablehnen, was dem Orden auch nur ein Bruchteil mehr Chancen verschaffen kann den Krieg zu gewinnen. Kein einziger Mensch ist mehr wert als der ganze Krieg."

„Du würdest alles dafür tun, um den Krieg zu beenden."

„Das würde ich."

„James Potters hat früher immer gesagt, dass der Krieg die Hölle ist. Ich habe ihm immer zugestimmt. Aber jetzt – ich glaube das er falsch lag. Krieg ist viel schlimmer als die Hölle. Du bist kein Sünder; das ist kein Schicksal, das du verdienst. Und dennoch scheinst du so versessen darauf zu sein dich selbst zu verdammen, wenn es bedeutet, dass wir den Krieg gewinnen können."

„Krieg ist Krieg. Hölle ist Hölle. Und von den beiden ist der Krieg um einiges schlimmer.", zitierte Hermine und lächelte traurig. „Mein Vater hat das immer gesagt. Es ist aus einer Muggel Fernsehserie."

Hermine zögerte für einen kurzen Moment, bevor sie hinzufügte. „Du hast recht. Ich bin gewillt alles zu tun, um diesen Krieg zu gewinnen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das Richtige tue. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die meisten Leute sagen werden, dass ich es nicht tue. Ich weiß das es für mich kein zurück, von dem Ganzen gibt – zu mindestens nicht was Harry und Ron betrifft, selbst wenn es uns am Ende einen Sieg verschafft. Aber – sie zu retten ist es mir wert. Ich hab mich schon immer darauf vorbereitet den Preis zu bezahlen, den es kostet, um so weit zu gehen, wie ich gewillt bin zu gehen. Ich hab die Konsequenzen nie ausgeblendet."

Minerva antwortete nicht. Sie nippte an ihrem Tee und schaute Hermine an, als ob sie erwartete sie nie wieder zu sehen.

Hermine erwiderte ihren Blick und fragte sich, ob sie damit wohl recht hatte.


	28. Rückblick 3

**März 2002**

Moody ließ ihr ausrichten, dass Severus freitags am späten Nachmittag in Spinner's End sein würde. Hermine machte sich fertig und hoffte, dass es eine leichtere Unterhaltung als die mit Minerva, werden würde.

Sie und Severus hatten während des Krieges eine Art Freundschaft entwickelt. Es hat damit angefangen, dass sie nach Dumbledores Tod vor seiner Tür aufgetaucht ist, und ihn gefragt hat, ob er sie im Tränke machen unterrichten konnte. Während der Jahre, als Hermines Beziehungen mit den anderen Ordensmitgliedern immer angespannter wurden, haben sie an ihrer gleichen Verbitterung ihrer Gesellschaft Gefallen gefunden.

Nicht dass sie sich wirklich nahe standen.

Keiner von ihnen hatte Zeit mit irgendjemanden befreundet zu sein.

Sie zeigten sich lediglich ihren gegenseitigen Respekt mit kleinen Gesten. Severus, indem er Hermine nicht, während der Ordenstreffen beleidigte, so wie er alle anderen beleidigte und Hermine indem sie die niemals endenden Verdächtigungen von Harry und den andere, darüber ob Severus tatsächlich auf der Seite des Orden war, da sie nicht am Gewinnen waren, beendete.

Als Hermine bei Severus Haus ankam, sah sie, dass die Tür für sie nur angelehnt war und Severus war am Brauen in der Küche. Das dampfende Zimmer war eine Beleidigung für die Sinne. Zaubertränke machen hat Hermine den zwanghaften Drang verschafft, Gerüche zu identifizieren. Die Luft war dick mit dem kombinierten Aroma von gekochten Kräutern und Tinkturen. Beißend und süßliche Schafgabe, die Muffigkeit von getrocknetem Löwenzahn Blüten, die mineralische Bitterkeit von zermahlenen Wurzeln und das Brennen und die Sandigkeit von Aschwinderin Eierschalen, die sie fast in der Luft schmecken konnte.

„Irgendetwas neues?", sagte sie, nachdem sie ihn mehrere Minuten dabei beobachtet hatte wieder über einem Kesseln gebeugt dastand.

„Offensichtlich.", antwortete er mit einem abfälligem Ton, als er einen Tropfen Acromantula Gift hinzufügte.

Der Trank stieß eine gelbe, saure Wolke aus Dampf aus und Severus ging, mit einem irritierten Zischen, einen Schritt zurück, um dem Dampf aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Hermine schaute kurz über die Zutaten, die ausgebreitet da lagen.

„Gibt es einen neuen Fluch?"

„Allerdings. Dolohov hat sich dieses Mal selbst übertroffen. Einfach zu zaubern und hoch effektiv. Der Gegenzauber ist einfach aber der Schaden tritt sofort ein. Sie werden anfangen es bald in den Kämpfen zu benutzen."

„Welche Art?"

„Ansteckende Säure Beulen."

Hermine presste ihre Lippen zusammen und sog scharf die Luft ein. Sie würde einiges an Forschung betreiben müssen, um sich vorzubereiten. Säure Zauber waren bis jetzt kaum in den Schlachten aufgetreten, aber die Nachwirkungen von ihnen waren zerstörerisch und schwer zu heilen.

Severus fügte vier Tropfen Mondtau hinzu und drehte sich dann zu ihr um, um sie anzuschauen.

„Du hast zwanzig Minuten.", sagte er, er fegte an ihr vorbei in das Wohnzimmer. Sie verweilte einen Moment länger, um den langsam köchelnden Trank zu untersuchen, bevor sie sich umdrehte, um ihm zu folgen.

„Ich höre das du dich selbst für die Sache opferst.", sagte er affektiert, aus seinem Sessel, bevor sie sich hinsetzte.

„Moody hat gesagt, dass du denkst, dass es ein seriöses Angebot ist.", sagte sie ausgeglichen.

„Das ist wahr.", sagte er.

Er bot ihr keinen Tee an.

„Warum?", fragte sie. Es gab keinen Grund dafür beschämt zu sein. Sie wollte direkte Antworten. Nach so vielen Jahren des Krieges, fand sie, dass Severus kurze direkte Fragen besser beantwortete als andere Fragen.

„Draco Malfoy dient niemanden."

Hermine wartete.

„Natürlich dient er technisch gesehen dem Dunklen Lord.", sagte er, während er eine abwehrende Handbewegung machte. „Aber das ist, weil es notwendig ist, nicht aus Loyalität. Seine Motivation ist persönlicher Natur. Was auch immer sein Motiv ist, er hat sich dazu entschieden, dass der Orden ihm besser dabei helfen kann es zu erreichen als der Dunkle Lord."

Severus machte eine Pause und fügte dann hinzu, „Er wird dem Orden gegenüber nicht loyal sein, aber er wird eine genauso guter Spion sein wie er ein Todesser ist."

„Ist es das wert, wenn wir ihm nicht trauen können?", fragte Hermine.

„Wir sind an einem Punkt angekommen, wo ich glaube, dass der Orden keine andere Wahl mehr hat. Oder was denkst du?"

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf und umklammerte die Armlehnen ihres Stuhls.

„Und – ich glaube er hat sich etwas verschätzt, als er sein Angebot gemacht hat.", fügte Severus hinzu, als er kurz zu ihr blickte.

„Wie das?"

„Nach dir zu fragen, war ein Fehler auf seiner Seite.", sagte Severus, während er sie abschätzend ansah.

Hermine blinzelte. „Warum?"

„Wie ich schon zu Moody gesagt habe, ich habe beobachtet, dass Draco irgendeine Art Faszination mit dir hatte in der Schule. Versteh mich nicht falsch; ich behaupte nicht, dass es irgendetwas von Bedeutung war, geschweige denn etwas Ernstes. Jedoch bist du jemand gewesen, der ihm aufgefallen ist. Du kannst dieses Wissen vielleicht zu deinem Vorteil nutzen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er es bemerkt hat."

„Er hat verlangt mich zu besitzen. Ich glaube er hat es bemerkt.", sagte Hermine, ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.

„Wenn er nur einen Körper zum Vögeln haben wollen würde, könnte er praktisch jeden haben, ohne großen Aufwand. Du bist kaum Helen von Troja und selbst wenn du es wärst, hat er dich seit fast sechs Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Und du warst es damals definitiv nicht. Ich bezweifle, dass er weiß, wie du momentan aussiehst. Den Groll, den er heutzutage mit sich rumträgt, lässt mich bezweifle, dass eure Akademische Rivalität noch ein Teil davon ist.", sagte Snape mit einem Schnauben. „Du bist nicht das Motiv für seinen Wechsel der Gefolgschaft."

Severus Worte brachten Hermine in einen Zustand der gleichzeitigen Erleichterung und Verzweiflung. Sie wollte die Aufmerksamkeit von Draco Malfoy nicht – aber sie brauchte sie. Sie hatte plötzlich das Verlangen, wegen der schieren Unmöglichkeit ihrer Mission, zu weinen.

„Das bedeutet also, dass seine Entscheidung, dich zu seinen Forderungen hinzuzufügen eine Öffnung ist. Wenn du dich dazu entscheidest sie zu nutzen. Du – könntest ihn loyal machen."

„Und wie? Indem ich ihn verführe?", fragte Hermine, sie zog ihre Augenbrauen skeptisch in die Höhe.

„Indem du sein Interesse aufrecht erhältst.", sagte Snape und verdrehte seine Augen, als ob sie dumm wäre. „Du bist eine Hexe die schlau genug ist. Die interessant für ihn sein kann. Finde einen Weg in seinen Verstand, so dass er das haben will, was er nicht einfach nur von dir verlangen kann. Denn du wirst sein Interesse sicher nicht mit deinen weiblichen Reizen aufrecht erhalten können."

Snape lachte spöttisch als er dies sagte.

„Männer wie Draco Malfoy sind zielstrebig, sodass sie leicht gelangweilt von etwas werden, dass sie einfach bekommen können. Sex ist vermutlich eine der einfachsten Sachen, die er haben kann; sogar Sex mit dir – geben der Anforderungen, die er gestellt hat. Du wirst mehr als nur das sein müssen und du wirst es schaffen müssen, dass er es sieht."

Hermine nickte knapp mit Gewissheit, die sie nicht verspürte, als Snape hinzufügte, „Er wird einen erheblichen Vorteil über dich haben, was die Macht anbelangt. Da du jedoch seine Aufmerksamkeit hast, bedeutet das, dass du immer noch eine Blatt in der Hand hältst, das es wert ist gespielt zu werden. Nach fast sechs Jahren, in denen er die Chance hatte alles zu verlangen, was er wollte, bist du diejenige gewesen, nach der er gefragt hat. Du wirst dieses Wissen vorsichtig benutzen müssen, wenn du die Dinge ausgeglichen machen willst oder ihn loyal machen willst."

„Malfoy ist nicht dumm. Er wird es erwarten."

„Das wird er."

„Aber du denkst, dass ich es schaffen kann?" Ihre Finger gruben sich in das Polster der Armlehnen des Stuhls, als sie Snapes Miene beobachtete.

„Versuchst du nach Komplimenten zu fischen, Miss Granger?", sagte er, sein Ausdruck war kalt. „Wir sind an einem Zeitpunkt des Krieges angelangt, wo ich denke, dass egal was, es wert ist versucht zu werden. Ich glaube das deine Chancen erfolgreich zu sein sehr gering sind. Du hast zugestimmt dich an einen unglaublich gefährlichen Zauberer zu verkaufen, um im Gegenzug Informationen zu erhalten, der seine ganze Macht nur durch seine eigene beachtliche Intelligenz erhalten hat. Ein Zauberer, dessen aktuelle Motive ein Mysterium sind; sogar für die, die ihn schon ein Leben lang kennen. Er ist außergewöhnlich isoliert und sprunghaft, sogar für Todesser Standards. Er ist nicht bis dahin gekommen, wo er jetzt ist, weil er leicht zu besiegen ist, oder weil er leicht vorhersehbare Schwächen hat."

Es herrschte eine lange Pause. Es schien so, als ob Snape keine weiteren Einblicke anzubieten hatte.

Hermine fand sich von Neuem entmutigt.

Sie verkaufte sich selbst für ein Glücksspiel mit so vielen Möglichkeiten des Misserfolgs. Es würde höchstwahrscheinlich nutzlos sein.

Sie würde es dennoch tun.

Sie zögerte, eine Frage drängte sich an die Oberfläche und sie hatte fast Angst sie zu stellen.

„Ist er –", stotterte sie und atmete tief ein. „Wie – wie grausam weißt du, das er ist?"

Snape schaute sie mit undurchschaubaren schwarzen Augen an, bevor er wegschaute.

„Ich kenne ihn seit dem fünften Jahr nicht mehr besonders gut. Obwohl er ein Tyrann war, erschien er mir nie wie ein Sadist."

Hermine nickte ruckartig, sie fühlte sich wie benommen, als sie sich abwand, um zu gehen.

„Ich wünsche dir viel Glück, Miss Granger. Du bist eine bessere Freundin, als Harry Potter es jemals verdienen wird."

In Severus Stimme schwang ein Hauch Reue mit. Hermine stoppte und hob ihre Hand nach oben zu ihrem Hals, sie führ mit dem Daumen für einen Moment ihr Schlüsselbein nach, bevor sie die Kette ihrer Halskette zwischen ihren Fingern drehte.

„Ich mach das Ganze nicht nur für Harry", sagte sie. Severus schnaube und sie schaute ihn verteidigend an. „Es gibt eine ganze Welt da draußen, die nicht einmal weiß, dass sie sich auf uns verlassen. Und außerdem, wenn wir verlieren, was denkst du was ich dann für Chancen haben werde?"

Er nickte kurz zustimmend. Sie verließ Spinner's End ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Als Hermine wieder zum Grimmauld Platz zurückkehrte, ging sie ins Badezimmer und starrte ihr Spiegelbild an.

Sie war dünn und sah müde aus. Ihre Haut war blass durch das fehlende Sonnenlicht. Ihre Züge waren kantiger, als sie es in der Schule gewesen sind; etwas anmutiger. Ihre hervorstehenden Wangenknochen ließen sie eleganter aussehen. Ihre Augen – nun sie fand schon immer, dass sie ihre beste Eigenschaft waren – groß und dunkel aber mit ausreichend Feuer in ihnen, sodass sie nicht zu naiv aussah. Ihre Haare blieben das Kreuz, dass sie tragen musste. Immer noch buschig, aber es war in der Zwischenzeit langgenug, damit es immerhin etwas nach unten gehalten wurde. Sie behielt es geflochten und nach hinten gesteckt, damit sie es aus dem Gesicht hatte beim Tränke Brauen und Heilen.

Sie ließ ihre Klamotten fallen und stieg in die Dusche. Das heiße Wasser, das auf ihre Haut prasselte fühlte sich wie Sicherheit an. Sie wolle es gar nicht mehr verlassen, aber als sie sich von Kopf bis Fuß abgeschrubbt hatte, brachte sie sich selbst dazu, das Wasser abzustellen und aus der Dusche zu gehen.

Sie benutzte einen schnellen Rasierzauber an ihren Beinen und unter den Armen und trocknete sich ab.

Sie wischte den Dampf vom Spiegel und nahm ihren Körper, den sie im Spiegelbild sah, kritisch unter die Lupe. Sie musste hoffen, das Malfoys hauptsächliches Interesse in ihrem Verstand sein würde, denn sie war definitiv nicht Helen von Troja. Stress hatte ihre Kurven zerfressen. Sie war knochig, mit dünnen Armen und Beinen. Sie war nicht unbedingt fehlerhaft, aber ihr fehlten generell etwas Polsterung an Stellen, die Männer typischerweise gerne festhielten.

Soweit es den generellen Sexappeal anging, lag sie im sicheren Mittelbereich. Es war einfach keine Eigenschaft, für die sie jemals Gedanken oder die Zeit gehabt hätte, um sie besser auszubilden. Während sie darüber nachdachte, wie sie sexuell rüber kommen würde – es schien nie etwas gewesen zu sein, dass von eiliger Wichtigkeit war.

Es ist ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass der Krieg es von ihr verlangen könnte, sich selbst als – Mätresse? Hure? Kriegspreis? – für einen Todesser anzubieten.

Sie bemühte sich gar nicht erst darum, sich Gedanken über ihre Unterwäsche oder ihre Klamotten zu machen, wenn sie sich anzog. Es würde keinen Sinn machen, so zu tun, als ob sie Attribute oder Eigenschaften hatte, die sie nicht hatte. Sie würde ohne Zweifel schrecklich darin sein. Zu versuchen einen anderen Blickwinkel einzunehmen, würde vielleicht ihre Grenzen ausreizen und ihr Blatt offen legen.

Als sie sich vorbereitete, um zu gehen schaute sie in den Spiegel und fummelte an der Kette um ihren Nacken herum, sie zögerte, bevor sie sie von unter ihrem Shirt hervorzog und das Amulett anschaute, das an der Kette baumelte. Der Anhänger von Aset. Eine winzige Krone saß über einem tiefroten Stein, ein Sonnenball, platziert zwischen zwei Hörnern. Es ist Hermine gegeben worden, als sie für kurze Zeit Heilkunst in Ägypten studiert hatte, bevor sie nach Europa zurück ist, um in Österreich zu studieren.

Sie nahm sie ab und steckte sie in eine abgenutzte Tasche unter ihrem Bett.

Falls sie sterben sollte, würde Severus vermutlich wissen, was es war.

Den Treffpunkt, den Malfoy angegeben hatte, war in einer Ortschaft namens Whitecroft. Moody apparierte sie hin und dann, nachdem er mit seinem magisches Auge für eine Minute die Gegend abgesucht hatte, verschwand er mit einem weiteren Plopp wieder.

Sie fühlte sich instinktiv allein gelassen, sodass ihre Haut anfing weh zu tun, Hermine lief den Schotterweg der Adresse entlang und sah sich auf dem leeren Grundstück um.

Unortbar. Oder nur ein Zwischenstopp, bevor sie an die richtige Adresse weitergeleitet wird.

Nachdem sie sich nervös umgesehen hatte, schluckte sie schwer und fand sich damit ab, dass sie warten musste.

Auf der einen Seite des Weges war ein Baumstumpf. Sie setzte sich hin. Nach einer weiteren Minute zog sie ein Buch hervor und behielt ihre Ohren in Alarmbereitschaft für alle Geräusche.

Sie hatte sechs Seiten gelesen, als ein Geräusch auf ihrer linken Seite sie scharf aufschauen ließ. Das Licht eines schwebenden Eingangs erschien plötzlich auf dem leeren Grundstück und mit ihm fing an, eine heruntergekommene Hütte in ihrem Sichtfeld aufzutauchen.

Draco Malfoy stand eingerahmt vom Licht in der Tür.

Sie hatte ihn seit über fünf Jahren nicht mehr gesehen.

Sie steckte das Buch zurück in ihre Tasche und lief nach vorne: ihr Herzschlag wurde mit jedem Schritt schneller.

Er ist größer und breiter geworden. Die Überheblichkeit seiner Schultage ist weniger geworden und durch ein kaltes Gefühl von Macht ersetzt worden. Eine tödliche Gewissheit.

Selbst nachdem sie die Stufen erklommen war, überragte er sie noch. Er war mindestens genauso groß wie Ron, aber er fühlte sich noch größer an. Rons Größe wurde immer durch seine Schlaksigkeit und seine Unbeholfenheit beeinflusst. Malfoy wurde jedem Zentimeter seiner Statur gerecht, als ob es ein zusätzliches Testament für seine Überlegenheit war, als er sie von oben herab anstarrte.

Sein Gesicht hatte alles Jungenhafte verloren. Es war grausam schön. Seine kantigen aristokratischen Züge waren von einer unnachgiebigen Härte geprägt. Seine grauen Augen waren wie Messer. Seine Haare waren immer noch fahl, weiß blond und achtlos zur Seite gekämmt.

Er lehnte sich lässig gegen den Türrahmen. Er ließ gerade noch genug Platz, damit sie eintreten konnte, solange sie an seine Roben entlang steifte. Sie bemerkte den scharfen Geruch von Zeder in dem Stoff, als sie an ihm vorbei ging.

Er fühlte sich gefährlich an. Sie konnte fühlen, wie er von dunkler Magie umgeben wurde.

Auf ihn zuzugehen, war so als ob man auf einen Wolf oder Drachen zulaufen würde. Ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich angespannt an, als sie ihm näher kam. Sie kämpft gegen eine Angst an, die sich anfühlte, als ob sie ihre Wirbelsäule entlang schnitt.

Das Gefühl der Rücksichtslosigkeit hing über ihm.

Er hatte Dumbledore getötet, als er sechzehn Jahre alt war und das ist nur der Anfang seines blutdurchtränkten Aufstiegs gewesen.

Wenn man die Klinge eines Assassinen zu einem Mann machen würde, würde sie die Form von Draco Malfoy annehmen.

Sie schaute zu ihm auf. Nahm seine Erscheinung in sich auf.

Wunderschön und verdammt. Wie ein gefallener Engel. Oder vielleicht eher wie ein Todesengel.

Es waren solche Klischees und dennoch trafen sie auf ihn zu. Wenn er hin und her gerissen oder zwiegespalten sein soll, dann ließ er es sich nicht anmerken; er schien einfach nur grausam, unfreundlich und wunderschön.

„Malfoy. Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, willst du dem Orden helfen.", sagte sie, nachdem sie in die Hütte gelaufen war und er die Tür hinter ihr zugezogen hatte. Sie kämpfte gegen den Impuls an zusammenzuzucken oder sich schnell umzudrehen, als sie das Klicken hörte.

Sie war alleine in einem Haus mit Draco Malfoy, an den sie sich verkauft hatte, im Austausch für Informationen.

Den Beruhigungstrank, den sie genommen hatte direkt, bevor Moody sie her appariert hatte, wirkte kaum gegen die betäubende Furcht, die sich in ihr ausbreitete. Sie konnte es überall spüren; in ihrer Wirbelsäule und ihre Magen und ihren Händen und wie sie sich um ihre Kehle zusammenzog, so sicher, als ob es sie erwürgen würde.

Sie straffte ihre Schultern und zwang sich dazu den Raum langsam in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Das Gebäude schien hauptsächlich auf einem großen leeren Zimmer zu bestehen. Es waren kaum irgendwelche Möbel zu sehen. Zwei Stühle. Ein Tisch. Nichts anderes.

Keine Bett.

„Du verstehst die Bedingungen?", sagte er mit kalter Stimme als sie ihn anschaute.

„Eine Begnadigung. Und mich. Im Austausch gegen Informationen."

„Beides jetzt und nach dem Krieg." Seine Augen funkelten mit einem Mix aus Grausamkeit und Genugtuung, als er dies sagte.

Hermine wich nicht zurück.

„Ja. Ich gehöre von jetzt an dir. Moody sagt, dass er als Bonder fungieren wird, falls du einen Unbrechbarer Schwur benötigst.", sagte sie, und versuchte die Verbitterung aus ihrer Stimme zu halten.

Er grinste.

„Das wird nicht notwendig sein. Ich vertraue auf die hohen Gryffindor Ideale, die du hast, wenn du es jetzt schwörst."

„Ich schwöre es. Ich gehöre die. Du hast mein Wort.", sagte sie sofort, sie ließ sich keine Zeit, um zu zögern.

Sie wünschte sich, dass sie sich erfolgreich fühlen würde, dass er ihr einen Ausweg ließ. Aber – wenn sie jetzt den Krieg gewinnen würden, dann wäre es wegen ihm. Sie würde ihm etwas schulden. Sie alle würden ihm etwas schulden.

„Bis wir gewinnen, darfst du nichts tun, was meine Fähigkeiten, dem Orden zu dienen, beeinträchtigen würde.", sagte sie.

„Ah ja. Ich muss sicherstellen, dass du am Leben bleibst, bis das alles hier vorbei ist.", er grinste, als er sie von oben bis unten anschaute.

„Ich will das du es schwörst.", sagte sie mit angespannter Stimme.

Seine Augen funkelten, als er eine Hand über sein Herz legte. „Ich schwöre es.", sagte er mit aufgesetzter Stimme. „Ich werde nicht deine Arbeit für Orden beeinträchtigen."

Er schnalzte leicht mit der Zunge. „Oh, aber du misstraust mir, oder nicht? Du bist besorgt, dass das alles nur eine Trick von mir ist, um ein Stück von dir zu bekommen, bevor der Krieg vorbei ist und du stirbst." Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Als Zeichen meiner Aufrichtigkeit werde ich dich – noch – nicht anfassen. Immerhin habe ich so lange gewartet, um dich als meinen Preis zu bekommen, ich kann mich noch ein bisschen länger zurückhalten."

Er lächelte sie wölfisch an.

„Und währenddessen, lasse ich dich mit meinen Informationen zu deinem heiligen Orden zurück rennen und ich werde mich mit deiner wundervollen Gesellschaft zufrieden geben."

Wenn Malfoy versuchte Hermine nervös zu machen, dann machte er seinen Job wirklich gut.

Als ob der Gedanke, an was auch immer für grausamen Dinge er mit ihr vorhatte, denen sie zugestimmt hatte, nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, schienen das Hinauszögern und es zu fürchten noch viel schlimmer.

Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen und zwang sich selbst dazu zu atmen. Sie legte eine Hand hinter ihren Rücken und ballte sie feste zur Faust, dann zwang sie sich dazu ihr Finger langsam wieder zu öffnen. Sich selbst zu fassen. Ihren Versand frei zu räumen.

So war es besser. Je länger er wartete um zu handeln, desto länger hatte sie Zeit sich seine Loyalität zu sichern; einen Weg zu finden ihn unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen, bevor er genug von ihr hatte.

Sie nickte kurz.

„Okay. Das ist – großzügig von dir."

Er legte seine Hand wieder über sein Herz.

„Du weißt gar nicht welche Freude es mir bereitet das zu hören.", sagte er mit gekünstelter Begeisterung.

Hermines Augen verengten sich. Sie konnte ihn nicht verstehen. Seine wahren Motive entgingen ihr komplett. Sie hasste es, wie benachteiligt es sie machte.

„Aber weißt du...", sagte Malfoy plötzlich und sah nachdenklich aus. „Vielleicht, solltest du mir etwas geben –"

Hermine starrte ihn an.

„– etwas, um mein kaltes Herz zu wärmen.", sagte er, während er sie anzüglich angrinste. „Eine Erinnerung, damit ich weiter motiviert bleibe."

„Was willst du haben?", sagte sie mit steifer Stimme. Sie fing an Gedanklich wahrscheinliche Möglichkeiten durchzugehen. Vielleicht wollte er, dass sie strippte. Oder ihm einen Blow Job gab – sie hatte das noch nie zuvor gemacht, sie würde bestimmt nicht gut sein. Oder er will auf ihr Gesicht kommen. Oder vielleicht wollte er, dass sie da stand und er sie verfluchen könnte. Oder vielleicht wollte er ihr einfach nur eine Ohrfeige geben, als Vergeltung für ihr drittes Schuljahr.

„Du scheinst nicht sehr begeistert.", sagte Malfoy und richtete sich auf. „Ich fühle mich wirklich gekränkt."

Hermine hielt sich selbst davon ab ihn boshaft anzufunkeln. „Willst du das ich dich küsse oder soll ich einfach nur da stehen und mich von dir verhexen lassen?", sagte sie in dem ernsthaftesten Ton, den die zustande brachte.

Malfoy stieß ein bellendes Lachen aus. „Mein Güte, Granger. Du bist verzweifelt."

Ihr Kiefer spannte sich an. „Ich bin hier. Ich hatte angenommen, dass das offensichtlich ist."

„Das stimmt.", sagte er nickend. „Nun, ich habe heute schon genug duelliert. Dann schauen wir mal, ob dein Mund noch zu etwas anderem gut ist als nur zum Reden."

Hermine hatte das Gefühl sich gleich Übergeben zu müssen und der Ekel muss auf ihrem Gesicht sichtbar gewesen sein. Malfoy lächelte sie grausam an.

„Küss mich.", sagte er zur Klarstellung. „Als Zeichen deiner Aufrichtigkeit."

Er grinste sie an und bewegte sich nicht. Er stand einfach da und wartete darauf, dass sie auf ihn zu kam.

Hermines kompletter Körper fühlte sich kalt an vor Grauen an, bei dem Gedanken daran, auf ihn zu zugehen und ihn zu berühren. Daran wie er sie mit diesen kalten, blassen, mörderischen Händen berühren würde.

Daran ihren Mund auf seinen zu pressen.

In seiner Nähe zu stehen ohne dass ihr Zauberstab auf sie Herz zeigte, fühlte sich so verletzlich an, wie seine Kehle für einen Wolf zu entblößen.

Sie zögerte. „Wie willst du, dass ich dich küsse?"

„Überrasch mich.", sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Ihn überraschen. Nun, das war eine Öffnung; eine Möglichkeit, die sie nutzen musste. Sie analysierte ihn schnell.

Er provozierte sie. Die komplette Unterhaltung schien dazu gedacht sie absichtlich wütend zu machen. Um zu sehen, wie sie sich unter der Macht, die er über sie hatte, wand. Dieser Kuss war vermutlich dazu gedacht ihren Hass zu besiegeln.

Er erwartete, dass sie sich weigerte und zu stolz war, dass sie nicht dazu in der Lage sein würde ihren Hass zu unterdrücken; sodass er sie dazu bringen konnte ihre eigene Bestrafung anzufeuern und er sie mit ihren Emotionen ablenken konnte.

Sie durfte ihm das nicht geben.

Sie fasst sich selbst. Sie würde nicht verlieren.

Sie ging auf ihn zu, beobachtete sein Gesicht aufmerksam.

Sie ist ihm noch nie so nah gewesen. Für jemanden, der so „begierig" auf sie war, sah er nicht wirklich danach aus. Seine Pupillen waren verengt. Seine Augen hauptsächlich grau. Er schien – amüsiert.

Die gebündelte Angst fühlte sich an wie eine Nadel, die ihr in den Rücken gestochen wurde. Ihr Herz klopfte so schnell, dass es sich anfühlte, als ob es an ihren Rippen zerspringen würde.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich hinunter. Er grinste und ließ sie gewähren.

Als sich ihre Lippen fast berührten pausierte sie und erwartete fast, dass ihr ein Messer bis zu Griff im Bauch steckten würde.

Es herrschte ein kurzer Moment der Stille zwischen ihnen – sie atmeten langsam. Nahe genug, damit die Luft seines Atems über ihr Gesicht huschte. Sein Atem roch nach Wachholder, pfeffrig und durchdringend, wie frisch geschnittener Feuerdorn. Sie betrachtete die Tödlichkeit und Kälte in seinen Augen. Sie wunderte sich, was er wohl sah, als er zurück blickte.

Mörder sind immer noch Männer, sagte sie zu sich selbst.

Dann gab sie ihm einen langsamen, süßen Kuss.

Sie stellte sich vor, wie sie es bei jemanden machen würde, den sie gern hatte. Sie ließ ihre Hände nach oben in seine Haare wandern, als sie ihn vertiefte. Sie schmeckte seine Lippen mit ihrer Zunge und raunte leicht gegen seinen Mund. Er schmeckte wie Gin.

Es war offensichtlich nicht das, was er erwartet hatte. Anscheinend waren Überraschungen nicht wirklich sein Ding. Er wurde in dem Moment, als sich ihre Lippen sanft berührten, ersichtlich ruhiger vor Verwunderung und nach einem kurzen Moment riss er sich von ihr los.

Jetzt waren seine Augen dunkler.

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich über dieses Detail freuen oder sich Sorgen machen sollte.

Ihr Herzschlag beruhigte sich etwas.

Seine Belustigung war verschwunden und er schien sie plötzlich etwas ernster wahrzunehmen.

„Du kämpfst nicht besonders viel, oder?", fragte er sie abrupt.

„Nein. Das meiste meiner Arbeit findet außerhalb der Angriffe statt.", sagte sie, sie war nicht gewillt darüber ins Detail zu gehen, was sie tat. Sie war hier, um Informationen zu bekommen, nicht um sie preis zu geben.

„Kennst du dich mit Okklumentik aus?"

„Ja. Moody hat mich unterrichtet.", log sie. „Ich hab nicht viel Übung, aber er hat gesagt das ich ganz gut darin bin."

„Nun, das ist eine Erleichterung. Es wäre recht unpraktisch, wenn du jemals aufgegriffen werden solltest und sie die Details dieses Arrangements in deinem Kopf finden würden.", sagte er so ernst, wie sie ihn, seit sie angekommen ist, nicht gesehen hatte.

Dann schnaubte er. „Ich hoffe dir macht es nichts aus, wenn ich selbst überprüfe, wie gut du bist."

Das war die einzige Warnung, die sie bekam, bevor er plötzlich in ihren Verstand eindrang.

Hermines Schilde waren schon errichtet und die Gewalt, mit der er gegen sie fuhr war genug, um ihrem Kopf das Gefühl zu geben, dass er darin auf einen Gong geschlagen hat. Er machte damit weiter gewaltsam gegen ihre Mauern zu schlagen, immer und immer wieder, bis sie vor Schmerzen nach Luft schnappte, während sie ihn draußen hielt. Dann stoppte er und sie wäre fast zurück gestolpert.

„Du bist erstaunlich gut darin.", sagte er, er sah so aus, als ob er tatsächlich überrascht war.

Das Kompliment überrumpelte sie. Er schlug abrupt wieder in ihren Verstand ein. Der kurze Aufschub ist ein Trick gewesen. Sie war nicht genügend vorbereitet für eine erneute Attacke. Er fand eine Schwachstelle und schoss mit der Geschwindigkeit eines Pfeils hindurch.

Sie versuchte ihn wieder hinaus zu schubsen, aber er bewegte sich so schnell, so weit vor in ihren Erinnerungen, dass sie es nicht schaffte. Sie konnte ihn kaum abbremsen.

Dann zog er sich plötzlich, ohne überhaupt etwas in ihren Gedanken anzusehen, wieder zurück.

Sie wäre fast nach hinten gefallen, konnte sich aber gerade noch so wieder fangen, während sie sich mit einer Hand an die Stirn griff und vor Schmerzen nach Luft schnappte.

„Es ist ein geläufiger Trick.", sagte er beiläufig, er sah nicht so aus, als ob ihm der Angriff auf ihren Verstand irgendwelche Mühen bereitet hätte. „Nach einem heftigen Angriff, wenn der Okklument denkt, dass es vorbei ist, entspannt er sich. Es ist die perfekte Gelegenheit, um hinein zu kommen."

Hermine versuchte noch immer zu Atem zu kommen und konnte nicht antworten, also fuhr er fort. „Wenn du jemals von einem wirklich geübtem Legiliment verhört wirst, wirst du sie niemals, nur mit deinen mentalen Mauern, draußen halten können. Wenn du ein unbedeutendes Mitglied des Widerstandes wärst, würden sie dich wahrscheinlich nur töten und sich nicht die Mühe machen reinzukommen. Aber du bist ein Ordens Mitglied. Potters Goldenes Mädchen. Wenn sie dich jemals zu fassen bekommen, werden sie dich vermutlich zu mir oder Severus oder sogar zu Dunklen Lord selbst bringen. Ich befürchte, dass du deine Okklumentik Fähigkeiten verbessern musst."

„Wie?" Ihre Stimme war rau. Sie wusste nicht, dass ein mentale Attacke so mächtig sein konnte. Kein Wunder, dass Harry sein Unterrichtsstunden mit Snape gehasst hat. Ihr Verstand war voller Qual.

„Der Trick ist es sie rein zu lassen."

„Was?"

„Setze ein bisschen Anstrengung ein, aber tu dann so, als ob du einknickst. Wenn sie einmal drinnen sind, gebe ihnen falsche Erinnerungen oder lenke sie zu etwas hin, dass weniger wichtig ist. Du wirst den dunklen Lord niemals aus deinen Erinnerungen draußen halten können, aber wenn er denkt das du schwach bist, wir er annehmen, dass er gesiegt hat. Du wirst etwas aufgeben müssen, das wertvoll genug ist, um legitim zu wirken. Wie dem auch sei, dies ist ein Weg, um die Dinge, die am wichtigsten sind versteckt zu halten."

Hermines Gehirn drehte sich, als sie die Information betrachtete. Natürlich müsste es mehr geben als nur mentale Mauern. Es wäre unmöglich gewesen, dass Severus den Dunklen Lord für so viele Jahre hinters Licht geführt hat, indem er ihm einfach den Eintritt zu seinem Verstand verweigert hat.

„Denk darüber nach. Wenn ich nach Informationen über Potter oder Weasley suche, was könntest du aufgeben, das wie das größte Geheimnis erscheint, dass du besitzt? Legilimentik ist so als ob man das Haus von jemanden anzündet. Der Verstand verschließt automatisch das, was am meisten beschützt werden muss. Du musst es dir antrainieren, das Gegenteil zu tun. Eile zu dem was unwichtig ist.  
Übe diese Erinnerungen in deinem Kopf umherzuziehen, als ob du versuchst sie zu verstecken. Ich werde es nächste Woche wieder versuchen."

Hermine nickte. Sie hasste den Gedanken daran, ihn wieder in ihrem Kopf zu haben, aber seine Begründungen waren nachvollziehbar. Es wäre eine unbezahlbare Fähigkeit.

Malfoy griff in seine Tasche und warf ihr etwas zu. Sie fing es reflexartig auf.

Sie schaute nach unten in ihre Hand. Es war – nun, es sah aus wie ein Hochzeitsring, wenn diese schwarz wären.

Sie schaute verwundert zu Malfoy auf.

„Dein Protean Zauber aus dem fünften Jahr hat mich inspiriert." Er grinste und hob seine rechte Hand an, er zeigte einen passenden Onyx Ring an seiner Hand. „Er wird leicht brennen, wenn ich mich treffen möchte. Zwei Mal, wenn es Dringend ist. Ich rate dir sehr schnell zu kommen, falls er zwei Mal brennen sollte. Falls du Kontakt aufnehmen willst, die Schutzzauber hier lassen mich wissen, wenn du ankommst. Aber sonst sollten wir uns an den Zeitplan halten. Gibt es irgendeine Zeit, zu der du weggehen kannst, ohne dass es Fragen aufwirft?"

Hermine streifte den Ring über den Zeigefinger ihrer linken Hand. Es war ein einfacher, leicht geometrischer ring. Nicht glitzernd oder so dass er die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen würde. Sie vermutete, dass er einen aufwendigen Bemerk-mich-nicht Zauber auf sich hatte.

„Ich gehe immer dienstags früh am Morgen raus, um Zutaten für Tränke zu besorgen. Ich könnte eine extra halbe Stunde hinzufügen, ohne dass es jemanden auffallen würde. Würde Sieben Uhr Dreißig gehen?"

Er nickte.

„Wenn ich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht kommen kann, dann komm zur selben Uhrzeit am Abend wieder.", sagte er ihr.

„Was wenn ich nicht kommen kann?", fragte Hermine.

Seine Augen verengten sich.

Er versuchte zu erraten, was sie für den Orden tat. Nun sie war nicht daran interessiert ihm diese Information freiwillig zu geben.

„Ich werde fünf Minuten warten und dann annehmen, dass du nicht kommen kannst."

„Gut.", sagte sie matt.

Er grinste und rief mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes eine Rolle Pergament herbei.

„Meine erste Ratenzahlung." Seine Stimme klang sanft, war nur kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und seine Augen wanderten ihren Körper nach unten.

Sie nahm ihm die Rolle aus der Hand und rollte sie auf, sie schaute auf mehrere Karten und Blaupausen von Gebäuden.

„Ich vertraue darauf, dass Moody den Verstand hat nicht alles auf einmal zu benutzen.", sagte er.

„Dein Dienst wird eines der bestbehütetsten Geheimnisse des Ordens sein. Du bist nutzlos, sobald deine Deckung auffliegen sollte. Wir werden es nicht riskieren."

„Gut.", sagte er mit kalter Stimme. „Dann werde ich dich Dienstag wieder sehen. Übe deine Okklumentik."

Er verschwand mit einem Plopp Geräusch.


	29. Rückblick 4

**April 2002**

Als sie das nächste Mal an der Hütte ankam, ist die kaum durch die Tür getreten, als Malfoy plötzlich her appariert ist und fast auf ihr gelandet wäre.

Er hielt sie an den Schultern fest und drückte sie nach hinten an die Wand, seine Lippen prallten auf ihre.

Hermine hatte kaum Zeit nachzudenken oder zu reagieren. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Verwunderung als ihre Lippen seine trafen, ihre Blicke trafen sich und er drang abrupt in ihren Verstand ein.

Sie ist so überrumpelt gewesen, dass ihre Okklumentik Mauern gefallen sind. Die furchteinflößende Ablenkung, die sein Körper, der gegen sie gepresst war, auslöste, während er sie küsste, machte es schwer sich nur auf das Gefühl seines Verstandes, wie er sich einen Weg durch ihr Bewusstsein bahnte, zu konzentrieren.

Er überflog ihre neusten Erinnerungen; wie sie einen Unsichtbarkeitstrank braute, für den Ring, den er ihr gegeben hatte, wie sie mit Lee Jordan redete und ihn im St Mungos ablieferte. Er fand die Erinnerungen, von ihrem vorherigen Treffen.

Sie konnte spüren, wie er es erlebte, sogar während sie sich deutlich bewusst war, dass sich seine Lippen von ihren entfernten und ihren Kiefer entlang wanderten, während seine Hände ihren Körper entlang glitten.

Er fing an sich auf die Erinnerung, über ihr Gespräch mit Snape, zu zubewegen. Nein. Sie wollte nicht, dass er das sah. Obwohl sie sich fast sicher war, dass er wusste, was sie versuchen würde zu tun, wollte sie nicht, dass er die Bestätigung dafür bekam.

Sie zwang sich dazu die Erinnerung nicht wegzuziehen. Stattdessen griff sie nach der erst besten Sache, an die sie denken konnte und riss sie gewaltsam von im weg, tiefer in ihre Erinnerungen hinein. Malfoy muss gewusst haben, dass es nur eine List war, aber er jagte ihr spielerisch nach. Nachdem sie die Erinnerung für ein paar Sekunden von ihm fern gehalten hat, ließ sie zu, dass er sie fing.

_Malfoy aus dem dritten Jahr stand vor ihr._

_„Hast du jemals sowas erbärmliches erlebt?", sagte Malfoy. „Und er soll unser Lehrer sein!"_

_Harry und Ron gingen zornig ein paar Schritte auf Malfoy zu, doch Hermine war schneller – KLATSCH!_

_Mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte gab sie Malfoy ein Paar gepfefferte Ohrfeigen. Ihre Hand brannte von der Kraft, mit der sie ihn geschlagen hatte und seine blasse Haut verfärbte sich sofort rot, da wo sie ihn getroffen hatte. Seine Beine zitterten, er schaute sie mit einem Mix aus Schmerz und Verwunderung an._

_„Wag es nicht noch einmal Hagrid erbärmlich zu nennen, du Mistkerl – du Schuft –", schrie sie._

Malfoy zog sich abrupt aus ihrem Verstand zurück und ging einen Schritt zurück, er zitterte.

Hermine starrte ihn an, dachte er würde wütend sein, weil sie ihn mit dieser Erinnerung ausgetrickst hatte. Dann bemerkte sie, nach einem kurzen Moment, dass er lachte.

Das fühlte sich fast noch furchteinflößender an.

„Gut gemacht.", sagte er nach einer Minute, als er immer noch in sich hinein lachte. „Ich hatte angenommen, dass du länger brauchst, bis du das tun kannst."

Hermine stand gegen die Wand gepresst da und versuchte sich von dieser mentalen und körperlichen Belästigung zu erholen. Sie konnte schon spüren, wie sie anfing eine Migräne zu bekommen.

„Unterrichtest du immer so Okklumentik?", sagte sie nach einem kurzen Moment.

Seine Mundwinkel hohen sich leicht an.

„Nur mit dir.", sagte er mit einem dünnen Lächeln. „Ich kann es doch nicht riskieren, dass du Zweifel an meine Aufrichtigkeit bekommst, oder? Ich musste etwas tun, um dich unvorbereitet zu erwischen. Also –", er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Zwei Gnome mit einem Kniesel. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du nicht erwartet hast, dass ich meine Hände komplett bei mir behalte."

Hermine unterdrückte den Drang, ihm eine höhnische Bemerkung entgegen zu schleudern.

„Soll ich, wenn ich das nächste Mal komme Seidenstrümpfe tragen?", fragte sie, ihre Stimme klang bissig.

Seine Augen verdunkelten sich.

„Hmm. Nein. Ich mag die so lieber. Dreckig und in Muggel Klamotten, das steht dir. Und ich heb mir dich für später auf. Du musst sie – noch – nicht tragen."

Sie konnte spüren, wie ihr ein Schauer den Rücken runter lief; vor Angst, aber auch durch die Spannung zwischen ihnen, Feindseligkeit und Abwägung durchzogen die Luft zwischen ihnen.

Er kam näher auf sie zu und umfasste ihre linke Hand, er hob sie an, als er seinen Daumen über den Ring wandern ließ, der wieder auftauchte, als er auf ihn hinunter schaute.

„Wie funktioniert das?"

„Ein Trank, er basiert auf den magischen Prinzipien des Fidelius Zaubers.", sagte sie, sie befreite ihre Hand aus seinem Griff. „Er wird nur sichtbar, wenn du weißt, dass du danach suchen musst. Ansonsten ist er nicht aufspürbar. Nur du und ich können ihn sehen."

Malfoy zog anerkennend die Augenbraue nach oben.

„Ich habe, glaube ich, noch nie von diesem Trank gehört."

„Er ist neu.", sagte sie steif.

„Deiner?"

Hermine nickte zurückhaltend. „Er ist tatsächlich nicht so nützlich. Er funktioniert nur mit Metall."

„Interessant.", murmelte er und kam näher.

Jedes Mal, wenn er ihr näher kam, spürte sie aufs Neue die Erkenntnis, wie gefährlich er war. Die dunkle Magie ging von ihm in Wellen aus; sie hing in seinen Klamotten und seinen Haaren und strömte schon fast aus seiner Haut. Es war so, als ob er einen Mantel der Dunkelheit und Wut trug, den er einfach nur unter Kontrolle hielt, weil er in ihrer Nähe war.

Da war so viel Dunkelheit. All die Tode für die er verantwortlich war.

Er war von ihnen durchtränkt.

„Versuchen wir es noch einmal. Und schauen wir mal, wie lange du es aufrecht erhalten kannst." Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kurzen Grinsen. „Ich werde dich nicht küssen – zu mindestens dieses Mal nicht."

Er fuhr wieder in ihren Verstand. Sie hielt ihn für eine Minute mit ihren Mauern draußen, während sie ihre Gedanken und Erinnerungen sortierte. Dann tat sie so als ob ihr Schutzschild nachgeben würde.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie tatsächlich gut darin war, oder ob er den Anstand hatte, sich davon abzuhalten, durch ihre Erinnerungen zu wühlen. Er erlaubte es ihren eifrigen Versuchen, ihn abzulenken, Erfolg zu haben. Als sie es erfolgreich mehrere Male getan hatte, zog er sich zurück.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, als ob ihr Kopf kurz davor war aufzubrechen; als ob der Schmerz eine Art Druck wäre, der kurz davor war durch ihren Schädel zu brechen. Der Schmerz war qualvoll. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie biss auf ihre Lippe, als sie versuchte nicht das Weinen anzufangen. „Trink das.", forderte er sie auf, und legte ein Fläschchen mit gewöhnlichem Schmerzlinderungstrank in ihre Hand. „Sonst wirst du vielleicht ohnmächtig, wenn du versuchst zu appariere. Ich würde es nicht empfehlen."

Sie schluckte ihn, sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sie nicht vergiften würde.

„Ist dir das schon einmal passiert?", fragte sie ihn, als die Schmerzen anfingen soweit nachzulassen, dass sie wieder sprechen konnte und ihr Blickfeld nicht mehr von schwarzen tanzenden Flecken durchzogen war.

„Mehr als nur einmal.", sagte er. „Mein Ausbildung war – nicht einfach."

Sie nickte. Es schien immer noch schwer zu glauben, dass er der gleiche Schultyrann war, den sie einmal gekannt hatte.

Kälte und Härte waren um ihn herum gebaut, wie die Mauern einer Burg. Diese ganze kaum unterdrückte Wut.

Der Junge, der Boxen voll Süßigkeiten bekommen hat und dem ein Platz im Quidditch Team gekauft wurde, der geweint und gejammert hat wegen einem Kratzer auf seinem Arm, war verschwunden. Alles weiche und träge und verhätschelte an ihm ist vom Krieg weggeschnitzt worden. Er hat sich seinen Weg durch Voldemorts Ränge nicht mit Galleonen erkauft. Er hat ihn mit Blut bezahlt.

Alles war so hart und anspruchsvoll. Sein Lächeln und sein anzügliches Grinsen, und die Launen seiner Großzügigkeit, alles fühlte sich wie ein Schauspiel an. Wie eine Maske, die er trug, um zu verschleiern, wie kalt er tatsächlich war.

Wenn sie erfolgreich sein wollte, dann musste sie hinter seine Maske aus Kälte und Wut kommen. Er hatte zwar vor sie nur für seine Rachsucht oder Belustigung zu benutzen, aber sie war immer noch dazu entschlossen, mehr als nur das zu werden.

Sie musste sein Selbstbewusstsein herausfordern, bis sie seine Motivation verstand – bis sie seine Schwachstellen fand, durch die sie hindurch schlüpfen konnte.

Niemand war aus purem Eis. Nicht einmal Malfoy.

Er hatte etwas an sich. In seinen Augen. Etwas, das wie Feuer aussah, aber sehr tief vergraben lag. Sie musste einen Weg finden, um es zu erreichen und es dann anzuschüren, damit es zu etwas wurde, dass sie benutzen konnte.

Er erwartete, dass sie ihn hasste und versuchen würde ihn mit falscher Freundlichkeit und Sympathie zu manipulieren. Sie würde clever sein müssen. Cleverer als er es war.

„War das nach dem fünften Jahr?"

Er schaute sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Ja.", sagte er knapp.

„Deine Tante?"

„Hmm.", brummte er zustimmend.

Sie starrten sich beide aufmerksam an.

„Nicht das Einzige, was du den Sommer über gelernt hast.", sagte sie.

„Brauchst du ein Geständnis, oder was, Granger? Soll ich dir alles erzählen was ich getan habe?" Er ging auf sie zu, sodass er sich über sie aufbaute und spöttisch auf sie herab lächelte.

Sie zwang sich selbst dazu nicht zusammenzuschrumpfen oder zurück zu weichen. Sie schaute nach oben in seine Augen.

„Willst du?", fragte sie.

Man konnte ein winziges Aufblitzen von Überraschung in seinem Ausdruck sehen. Es schien, als hätte ihn die Frage unerwartet getroffen.

Er war einsam. Sie hatte schon so etwas vermutet, aber jetzt war sie sich sicher. Tote Mutter, verrückter Vater. Er stand weit oben in Voldemorts Rängen, und diese waren berüchtigt dafür, von Leuten geprägt zu sein, die sich gegenseitigen in den Rücken fielen. Wenn er jemals Zweifel gehabt haben sollte, hat er nie jemanden davon erzählt.

„Nein.", sagte er, seine Stimme war schneidend, als er sich von ihr entfernte.

Sie hakte nicht weiter nach. Wenn er dachte sie würde zu weit gehen, würde er sich wie eine Muschel verschließen. Sie musste es nicht wissen. Sie musste ihn nur dazu bringen, dass ihm klar wurde, dass er es jemanden erzählen wollte –

– dass er es ihr erzählen wollte.

Es würde sie emotional wichtig für ihn machen. Es wäre ein Anker. Eine Öffnung.

Es würde sie interessant machen.

„Wolltest du noch weiter machen?", fragte sie ihn nach einem kurzen Moment.

Er starrte sie mit silbernen, ausdruckslosen Augen an. „Als ich ausgebildet wurde, hatte sie jemanden, der mich gecrutiot hat, während sie versuchte in meinen Verstand einzubrechen. Das ist es, was vermutlich mit dir passieren wird, wenn sie dich jemals aufgreifen sollten."

Er gab ihr keine Zeit auf diese Informationen zu reagieren, bevor er sich seinen Weg hinein rammte. Als er aufhörte, wartete er nicht darauf, dass sie wieder zu Atem kam, er ließ eine Pergamentrolle mit Informationen neben sie fallen und verschwand.

In der gleichen Woche ging Hermine zurück nach Waterstones. Sie kaufte Bücher über die psychologischen Effekte von Einsamkeit. Bücher über Weisen. Forschungen über die Psychologie von Kinder Soldaten.

Sie zögerte nicht, als sie die Abschnitte über ihre Verletzlichkeit unterstrich; die Art, durch die sie empfänglich dafür sind ausgenutzt und manipuliert zu werden.

In einem Notizbuch, auf dem sie einen eher grausamen Sicherheitsfluch platzierte, zeichnete sie eine psychologische Skizze von Draco Malfoy. Was ihr an ihm aufgefallen war. Fragen und Theorien die sie hatte.

Sein Mittelpunkt – seine Motivation – blieb eine leere, mysteriöse Stelle. Aber sie hatte das Gefühl, langsam eine Ahnung von seinen Rändern zu bekommen.

Am darauf folgenden Diensttag fing er nicht damit an ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit aufzuzwingen. Er hatte sich darauf festgefahren sie auf andere Arten zu provozieren.

Er hielt sich nicht zurück als er in ihre Gedanken, für eine weitere Runde von Okklumentik Training, eindrang. Er durchwühlte die hintersten Ecken und schlängelte sich durch die Erinnerungen, an denen er vorbei kam. Er zwang sie dazu einige der Tode frei zu lassen, mit denen sie sich nicht beschäftigen wollte. Dann, durch Zufall fand er die Erinnerung, die direkt auf den Besuch bei Snape folgte. Sie zuckte als er in ihre Nähe kam und er sprang sofort nach vorne.

Er beobachtete, wie sie ihre Gesichtszüge kritisch begutachtete, bevor sie in die Dusche stieg. Und als sie wieder raus kam und ihren nackten Körper im Spiegel in Augenschein nahm, er blieb stehen und starrte, gefolgt von ihren gedanklichen Fehlersuche. Sie sträubte sich vor Verlegenheit und er konnte es spüren.

Er blieb länger in der Erinnerung, als sie dauerte und zog sich dann aus ihrem Verstand zurück.

„Nun.", sagte er, er sah so aus, als ob er gleich das Lachen anfangen würde. „Das ist definitiv ein Weg, um einen Legiliment abzulenken."

Sie blickte kurz zu ihm nach oben. Sie verspürte das starke Verlangen ihm in die Eier zu treten und dann seine Zehne auszuschlagen.

„Gefällt dir was du gekauft hast?", ihre Stimme war bröckelig.

Er lachte kurz in sich hinein. „Du bist ziemlich dürr. Wenn du mir die Erinnerung vorher geschickt hättest, dann hätte ich vielleicht nach jemand anderen gefragt.", sagte er als er einen Schritt zurück ging und sie nochmal in echt begutachtete.

„Wie schade für uns beide.", sagte sie, ihr Mund verzog sich, als sie ihre Arme schützend verschränkte.

„Vermutlich... Aber nun ja, wenn ich dich nicht bekommen hätte, dann hätte ich nie die Chance bekommen, ein Gehirn zu sehen, dass wie ein Aktenregal organisiert ist." Seine Stimme war leicht und zwanglos, aber seine quecksilbernen Augen verhärteten sich abrupt. Er legte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite. „Moody hat dich nicht ausgebildet. Du bist eine natürliche Okklumentin."

Hermine nickte ergeben. Sie hatte angenommen, dass es ihm irgendwann auffallen würde. Als sie die Lüge erfunden hat, hat sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass er so viel Zeit damit verbringen würde, in ihrem Kopf rumzustochern.

„Dann also selbständig erlernt?"

„Ich hatte ein Buch.", sagte sie steif.

Er stieß ein bellendes Lachen aus. „Natürlich."

Er starrte sie mit einem Ausdruck an, den sie nicht ganz einordnen konnte. So als ob er sie neu einschätzen würde. Diese Erkenntnis schien ihn dazu zu veranlassen, etwas an ihr neu zu evaluieren.

Hermine wollte nicht, dass er sie neu evaluierte. Wenn er das tat, dann entschied er sich vielleicht dazu seine Strategie zu ändern. Sie mochte es so wie es gerade war, wo sie keinen Sex mit ihm hatte.

„Was?", platze sie ungeduldig heraus, in der Hoffnung seine Gedankengänge zu unterbrechen. Es schien zu funktionieren, der zusammengekniffene Ausdruck seiner Augen lockerte sich leicht.

„Nichts." Er winkte ab. „Ich hab nur bis jetzt noch nie eine getroffen."

Er grinste.

Sie starrte ihn mit ihren eigenen zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Du bist auch einer.", sagte sie mit größer werdender Furcht. Sie versuchte an den Schutzmauern von jemanden vorbei zu kommen, der auch seine Emotionen und sein Verlangen wegschließen und isolieren konnte.

Er verbeugte sich spielerisch vor ihr.

„Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit?", philosophierte er mit einem leichten Schulterzucken.

Es herrschte eine lange Stille.

Sie evaluierten beide neu.

„Wirst du mich trotzdem weiter in Okklumentik unterrichten?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ja...", sagte er langsam. „Es wäre ein Flüchtigkeitsfehler es nur halb zu tun. Du wirst dazu in der Lage sein schneller zu lernen als ich ursprünglich gedacht habe."

„Richtig." Sie nickte und wappnete sich selbst.

Er kam näher auf sie zu. Ihr Herz stolperte.

Die Bewegung erinnerte sie an ein Tier, das sich an seine Beute anpirschte. Langsam, scharfsinnig, schrittweise und dann plötzlich – war es zu nah.

Sie schaute ihm ins Gesicht, damit sie sich nicht auf das körperliche konzentrierte, darauf wie leicht er sie mit seinen bloßen Händen zerquetschen konnte.

Seine Finger wanderten nach oben und berührten sie leicht am Kinn, bewegten ihren Kopf weiter nach hinten, sodass sich ihr Hals entblößt anfühlte.

„Du bist so voller Überraschungen.", sagte er, sein Blick wanderte über ihr Gesicht, bevor er auf ihren Augen landete.

Hermine verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Sagst du das zu jedem Mädchen?", sagte sie mit einem sarkastisch, süßem Unterton.

Sie bemühte sich gar nicht erst darum äußere Mauern aufzustellen, als er in ihr Bewusstsein eintauchte. Der Prozess des Durchbrechens, war das, was ihr am meisten Kopfschmerzen bereitete. Sie fühlte sich schon recht sicher darin, vorzutäuschen, dass sie leicht einzureißen waren.

Er machte die Invasion nicht schmerzhaft. Was sie aus der Bahn warf. Sie hatte angenommen, dass Legilimentik von Natur aus schmerzhaft war. Stattdessen fühlte es sich so an, als ob ihr Bewusstsein ein Denkarium war, in das er einfach eintauchte. Ihr Bewusstsein und seines verschmolzen ineinander.

Er schien ihren natürlichen geistigen Zustand in sich aufzunehmen.

Ohne die Schmerzen der Legilimentik Attacke, war Hermine dazu in der Lage mehr nuanciert und bewusster an ihre Strategie ranzugehen. Sie mischte ihre Erinnerungen mit fälschlicher Gleichgültigkeit umher, zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie und ließ bestimmte Erinnerungen in die hintersten Ecken ihres Gedächtnisses verschwinden.

Es – war als ob man tanzen lernte. Oder vielleicht Martial Arts. All die Bewegungen wurden langsam ausgeführt. Ohne Zwang.

Er gab ihr Zeit, um die Techniken zu erlernen. Zu spüren, wie es war, es richtig zu machen. Um über die Formalitäten zu gehen. Es wieder und wieder durchzugehen, bis sie es instinktiv tun konnte, ohne dass sie nachdenken musste.

Schlussendlich zog er sich zurück und schaute nach unten auf ihr Handgelenk. „Wir haben überzogen."

„Oh.", sagte sie, gedanklich war sie noch immer bei der Technik, die sie versucht hatte richtig hinzubekommen.

Er schaute auf sie hinunter, bis sie sich aufrichtete und zu ihm aufschaute.

„Hast du irgendwelche Informationen diese Woche?"

„Nicht wirklich. Es kommen mehr Vampire aus Rumänien diesen Monat. Es gibt bis jetzt keine spezifischen Details."

„Wenn –" Hermine zögerte.

Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, schaute nach unten und wartete.

„Wenn – wir etwas brauchen würden. Könntest du es für uns besorgen?", fragte sie.

„Es kommt drauf an was es ist."

„Ein Buch."

Er schnaubte.

„Es heißt Geheimnisse der dunkelsten Künste. Ich habe alles versucht um es zu finden. Aber die Ressourcen des Ordens sind eingeschränkt."

„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann." Er stieß einen irritierten Seufzer aus.

„Sei vorsichtig.", hörte sie sich selbst sagen.

Er schaute sie überrascht an.

„Du würdest nicht wollen, dass Voldemort rausfindet, dass du danach suchts."

„Wie wichtig ist dieses Buch?", fragte er mit verengten Augen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht ist es nichts. Oder vielleicht ist es sehr wichtig. Aber – lass deine Deckung nicht dafür auffliegen."

Er verdrehte seine Augen.

„Als ob ich das tun würde.", murmelte er, bevor er sie schneidend ansah. „Du solltest gehen. Ich bin mir sicher Potter, verlangt schon nach dir."

Hermine sammelte ihre Umhängetasche voller Zutaten für die Tränke zusammen und schlüpfte aus der Hütte.

Malfoy schaute ihr nach nachdenklich nach, als sie die Tür hinter sich zuzog und disapparierte.

Sie kehrte zum Grimmauld Platz zurück, sie war nachdenklich, als sie die Zutaten abfüllte und vorbereitete.

Malfoy war nicht so wie sie es erwartet hatte.

Er war viel weniger grausam, als sie es erwartet hatte. Sie wartete die ganze Zeit darauf, dass seine Boshaftigkeit durch seine Fassade schneiden würde. Aber entweder er war weniger boshaft, als sie dachte oder er wollte etwas komplexeres und feinfühligeres von den Interaktionen mir ihr.

Sie konnte es nicht fest machen, was es war, dass er wollte.

Severus lag richtig. Malfoy bewies sich schon jetzt als exzellenter Spion. All die Informationen, die er Moody gegeben hatte, waren von hoher Qualität und sehr nützlich. Der Orden hat erfolgreich ein Gefängnis angegriffen und konnte mehr als fünfzig Leute befreien.

Jedoch blieben seine Motive ein Mysterium.

Sie konnte nicht verstehen, was er für einen Vorteil daraus zog zu spionieren. Mit seiner Stellung in Voldemorts Armee, würde er enorme Belohnungen mit dem Untergang des Ordens bekommen.

Wenn der Orden gewinnen würde, sogar mit einer Begnadigung, würde er für den Rest seines Lebens ein Ausgestoßener der Zauberwelt sein. Spione und Verräter erhielten nur wenig Respekt, egal wie wertvoll ihre Beiträge waren.

Außerdem – Lucius Malfoy war eine hingebungsvoller Gefolgsmann von Voldemort. Er gab Ron und Harry die Schuld für Narcissas Tod und er lenkte fast all seine Energie darauf Rache zu nehmen. Auch wenn Malfoy vielleicht nicht dieses Gefühlt teilte – sich selbst schlecht mit seinem Vater zu stellen schien fragwürdig. Er hat zu Schulzeiten so sehr zu seinem Vater aufgeschaut und er ist über die Haftstrafe seines Vaters in Askaban, am Ende des fünften Lehrjahres erzürnt gewesen.

Hermine legte ein ganzes Tablett voller Diptams und führte einen Hitzezauber mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes aus. Sie massierte ihre Schläfe mit ihrer anderen Hand, während sie den Blättern dabei zuschaute, wie sie gleichmäßig trockneten.

Malfoy war nicht an ihr interessiert; nicht körperlich. Zu mindestens nicht mehr, wie ein Mann an einer irgendeiner zufälligen Frau interessiert war. Sie hat die Physiologie von sexueller Anziehung studiert und er hat fast keine Anzeichen davon gezeigt, nicht mal, nachdem er mehrere Minuten schamlos auf ihr nacktes Spiegelbild geschaut hat.

Sie errötete. Diese Erfahrung war eindeutig eine der peinlichsten Momente in ihrem Leben.

Also worum ging all das? Warum das küssen und herumtappen? Selbst wenn alles nur dazu da war, um sie zu provozieren und sie sauer zu machen, dann war da immer noch die Frage warum.

Warum wollte er sie provozieren? Was trieb die verschiedenen Taktiken an, die er verwendete?

Zu Beginn hatte er offensichtlich erwartet, dass sie so voller Hass auf ihn sein würde, dass sie sich nicht zurück halten können würde. Dann als er die aggressiv abgeknutscht hat, um durch ihre Okklumentik Schutzschilde zu brechen, hatte er anscheinend gedacht, dass er es benutzen konnte, damit sie von ihren Emotionen verschlungen werden würde, und sie nicht klar denken können würde. Die Art wie er sie im Spiegel angesehen hat, war auch offensichtlich dazu gedacht gewesen, um ihr einen Seitenhieb zu verpassen.

Er wollte, dass sie ihn hasste.

Aber er hatte bemerkt, dass sie eine Okklumentin war, er hatte sich anscheinend dazu entschieden schon wieder die Taktik zu ändern. Er hat endlich verstanden, warum er sie nicht leicht provozieren konnte und er hat sich schon wieder angepasst.

Aber sich für was angepasst? Was war der Sinn dahinter?

Sie konnte es nicht verstehen.

Hermine platzierte die ganzen trockenen Diptams Blätter in einem großen Mörser und begann sie zu einem Pulver zu zermahlen.

„Mione?" Charlie steckte seinen Kopf zur Tür des Aufbewahrungszimmers herein.

„Ja?"

„Snape ist vorher vorbei gekommen und hat nach dir gesucht."

„Oh. Hat er gesagt warum?"

„Er hatte eine neues Rezept für dich, glaube ich. Er hat es Poppy gegeben. Um einen neuen Fluch zu heilen, bei dem er geholfen hat ihn zu erfinden."

Charlies Miene war vor Wut verzerrt. Viele der Ordensmitglieder, gaben Severus die Schuld für jeden Fluch, der in Voldemorts Fluch-Entwicklungsabteilung erfunden wurde. Sie dachten, wenn Severus tatsächlich auf der Seite des Ordens wäre, dann würde er einen Weg finden, um das ganze Ding zu stoppen.

Hermine verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Du weißt, dass wenn wir ihn nicht hätten, wir noch viel mehr Leute verlieren würden, bevor wir einen Gegen Zauber finden würden. Seine Informationen sind auschlaggebend, damit ich mich richtig vorbereiten kann."

„Ja und wie viele unserer Leute denkst du das er umgebracht hat, um diese Informationen zu bekommen? Das sind unsere Leute, mit denen sie experimentieren, um die Zauber zu erfinden. Er ermordet Leute, aber das ist alles okay, weil er uns mit Informationen und Gegen Zaubern versorgt. Funktioniert es tatsächlich auf diese Art?"

Hermine hörte auf den Diptams zu zermörsern.

„Er ist ein Spion, Charlie. Das sind die Dinge, die sie tun müssen, um ihre Deckung zu behalten. Wenn er sie aufgeben würde, um eine Gruppe Gefangener zu retten oder versuchen würde das Ganze zu sabotieren, dann würde Voldemort eine neue Abteilung ins Leben rufen und wir würden die Informationen verlieren. Der Verlust würde sich aufs große Ganze gesehen niemals lohnen."

„Das sagst du so.", sagte Charlie, seine Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst und seine Augen verengt, er drehte sich um und ging weg.

Hermine mörserte den Diptams noch für einige Minuten weiter, bevor sie ihn in ein Glas umfüllte.

Severus muss einen Trank entwickelt haben, um den Säurefluch zu behandeln. Sie hoffte, dass es ein anderer war, wie der an dem er gearbeitet hat, als sie in ihn Spinners End besucht hatte.

Sie hatte kein Acromantula Gift. Ministeriums Identifikation war notwendig, um bei Apothekern einzukaufen. Sie würde eine Quelle vom Schwarzmarkt finden müssen; es würde sie vermutlich mehrere hundert Galleonen kosten. Der Orden hatte eh kaum noch Geld.

Die Kobolde nahmen eine neutrale Position im Krieg ein, und obwohl Gringotts weiter für den Orden geöffnet war, in die Bank zu kommen, ohne verhaftet zu werden war eine Herausforderung. Ganz zu schweigen, dass es ein Verhaftungsgrund war, Muggel-geboren zu sein.

Sie meisten Mitglieder des Widerstands konnten nicht arbeiten, entweder wegen ihres Blutes oder wegen den Gesellschaften, die sie pflegten.

Es ist ein riesiges Glück gewesen, dass Harry ein so großes Verlies hatte, sonst wären sie schon lange zu Grunde gegangen.

Wenn der Trank Acromantula Gift benötigte – nun hoffentlich wäre Severus dazu in der Lage ihr ein paar Tropfen zu geben. Wenn nicht, glaubte sie kaum, dass der Orden es finanzieren würde, außer der Fluch würde häufig benutz werden.

Sie drückte ihre Daumen und ging zu Poppy.

Die Krankenstation war wieder komplett gefüllt.

Die Rettungsaktion der Gefangenen ist ein Erfolg gewesen, aber viele der Insassen hatten Verletzungen durch die Folter und sie waren unterernährt. Es hat ein Gefecht gegeben, während des Ausbruchs und ein paar brutale Flüche sind benutzt worden.

Die mit kleineren Verletzungen, sind zu anderen Sicherheitshäusern geschickt worden, aber Grimmauld Platz beherbergte die mit den komplexesten und kompliziertesten Verletzungen, damit sich Hermine und Poppy um sie kümmern konnten.

Poppy huschte um das Bett von Rolanda Hooch. Eine winziger Stecknadel großer Einschnitt in Hoochs Luftröhre tauchte immer wieder auf und wurde langsam immer größer, egal was sie versuchten um ihn zu heilen. Wer auch immer gerade Dienst auf der Krankenabteilung hatte, musst einen zwei Minuten Wecker bereit halten, um den Schnitt ständig unter Beobachtung zu behalten und zu heilen.

„Irgendwelche Veränderungen?", fragte Hermine, sie beugte sich, neben Poppy, nach unten und begutachtete die Verletzungen.

„Oh Hermine du bist zurück.", sagte Poppy mit trauriger Stimme. „Severus ist vorbei gekommen und hat es sich angeschaut. Er hat gesagt, dass es keiner von Voldemorts neuen ist. Also – ist es vermutlich eine falsch gezauberter Fluch."

Hermine seufzte vor Erleichterung, bevor sie eine starke Welle der Schuld traf. Wenn es eine falsch gezauberter Fluch war, dann war es unwahrscheinlich, dass es nochmals passieren würde. Aber es hieß auch, dass sie vermutlich nicht in der Lage sein würden Rolanda zu heilen. Hermine hatte alles versucht, um die Verletzung mit Zauberanalysen zu dekonstruieren und den Fluch aufzudecken, aber ohne Erfolg. Die Struktur war so entstellt und ungleichmäßig, dass es unmöglich war sie zu neutralisieren.

„Wie viel länger glaubst du, dass die Heilungszauber noch wirken werden?", fragte Pomfrey sie leise, sie blickte traurig nach unten auf ihre langjährige Kollegin.

Hermine errechnete in Gedanken die Zeit, die vergangen war, seit Madam Hooch hergebracht wurde. Es war ein düsteres Stück Information, aber nach einiger Zeit verloren Heilungszauber ihre Wirkung, wenn sie zu oft hintereinander verwendet wurden. Nicht mal Magie konnte einen Körper dazu bringen sich über einen gewissen Punkt hinaus immer und immer wieder zu heilen.

„Wenn wir sie weiter alle zwei Minuten heilen, dann wird der Zauber vermutlich noch für weitere vierundzwanzig Stunden wirken.", teile Hermine ihr sanft mit.

Poppy nickte und deckte Rolanda vorsichtig zu.

„Severus hat ein neues Rezept für dich da gelassen.", teilte sie Hermine mit. „Er hat gesagt du solltest eine Flasche davon vorbereiten."

Poppy griff in ihre Tasche und zog eine kleine Rolle Pergament und ein kleines Fläschchen hervor.

Hermine hob das Fläschchen nach oben an und hielt es ins Licht.

Zwei Tropfen Acromantula Gift. Vermutlich mehr wert als fünfzig Galleonen.

Sie konnte sich keine Fehler erlauben. Sie steckte das Fläschchen in ihre Tasche und rollte das Rezept auseinander, um zu sehen, was sie benötigte, um es zu brauen.

Sie hatte all die Zutaten da. Außer Flussgras, was sie während eines Vollmondes ernten musste. Sie rechnete den nächsten Mondzyklus aus. Sie würde eine weitere Woche warten müssen, bevor sie eine Portion des Trankes machen könnte.

Wenn der Fluch so ernst war, wie Severus es angedeutet hatte, würde sie hoffen müssen, dass es keine Auseinandersetzungen vor dem nächsten Vollmond geben würde. Was ziemlich sicher eine wahnhafte Hoffnung war.

Am Ende des Rezepts hatte Severus den Gegen Zauber für den Säure Fluch, in seiner gezackten Handschrift angefügt. Sie schaute kurz darüber. Er war einfach, so wie er es gesagt hatte.

Hermine kopierte den Gegen Zauber auf ein frisches stück Pergament. Eine Verletzung, die durch Säure verursacht wurde, würde sofort behandelt werden müssen. Ein paar extra Sekunden zu warten, um einen Heiler zu holen oder zu apparieren, würde dem Heilungsprozess Tage hinzufügen. Der Gegen Zauber war einfach genug; jedes Mitglied des Widerstands würde ihn lernen können.

Sie schrieb eine kurze Notiz mit einer Erklärung auf das Pergament und mit der Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes, faltete es sich zu einem kleinen Papierflugzeug zusammen und sie ließ es durch das Haus fliegen, um Harry zu finden.

„Könntest du deine Schicht früher antreten?", sagte Poppy.

Hermine schaute auf und bemerkte, dass Poppy ganz grau vor Trauer war.

„Natürlich.", sagte Hermine schnell.

„Ich möchte Filius, Pomana und Minerva schreiben. Sie wollen vielleicht vorbei kommen, um sich zu verabschieden.", sagte Poppy, ihre Schultern sackten nach unten. „Ich habe alles was ich getan habe ins das Logbuch aufgeschrieben und ich habe den Schnitt gerade eben noch einmal geheilt."

Hermine beobachtete Poppy Pomfrey, wie sie mit langsamen schweren Schritten von der Krankenstation lief.

Hermine ging zum Logbuch hinüber und sie schaute hinein. Es gab nichts Ungewöhnliches zu lesen. Sie ging leise von Bett zu Bett. Sie waren alle noch am Schlafen und ein paar sind mit dem Trank der Lebend Toden dosiert worden.

Es war eine Möglichkeit sie am Leben zu behalten, während spezielle Zaubertränke gebraut wurden, die lange brauchten bis sie fertig waren, um sie zu heilen. Sie führte sorgfältig einen Diagnostik Zauber über jedem Körper aus und sie ging in Gedanken eine Checkliste durch, welche Tränke sie als nächstes brauen musste. Sie musste die erste Dosis des Wolfsbanntrankes an die Lykanthropen des Ordens schicken lassen.

Es war ein ruhiger Tag in der Krankenabteilung. Abgesehen von dem dauerhaften Erneuern des Heilungszaubers von Madame Hooch, benötigten die meisten der anderen Verletzungen nur eine sorgfältige Überwachung und Zeit.  
Hermine saß da und spekulierte darüber, wie Malfoy wohl während ihres nächsten Treffens sein würde.

Die Tatsache, dass er ebenfalls ein natürlicher Okklument war, war – problematisch, wenn man es mild ausdrücken wollte.

Es bedeutete, dass seine Kontrolle tief verankert war. Einen Weg zu finden hinein zu kommen und in loyal zu machen war praktisch unmöglich, wenn er dazu in der Lage war jede Auswirkung, die sie auf ihn hatte auszusortieren und wegzuschließen.

Wenn sie eine Chance auf Erfolg haben wollte, würde sie langsam und hinterlistig vorgehen müssen. Sie würde sich so tief in seine Psyche graben müssen, dass er sie nicht mehr herausziehen oder herausfiltern konnte. Sie musste einen Weg in sein Herz finden. Der einzige Ort, den Okklumentik nicht berühren konnte, egal wie sehr man es auch versuchte.

Sie erschauderte leicht.

Sie hat sich noch nie zuvor grausam gefühlt. Kalt. Gefühllos. Sie ist schon als all das bezeichnet worden und sie hat sogar geglaubt, dass es vielleicht wahr war. Aber grausam, war eine Grenze von der sich immer gedacht hat, dass sie darüber liegt. Aber was sie plante, war vermutlich eines der grausamsten Dinge, die ihr in den Sinn kamen.

Ich quetschte ihr Zögern zusammen.

Er war derjenige, der nach ihr verlangt hat.

Jetzt und nach dem Krieg.

Es war ihr gutes Recht sicher zu stellen, dass er den vollen Preis für seine Anforderungen bezahlte. Wenn er sie nicht gewollte, dann hätte er nicht fragen sollen.

Sie sammelte sich wieder und rief ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche herbei.


	30. Rückblick 5

**April 2002**

Am folgenden Dienstag verhielt sich Malfoy ziemlich genauso wie die Woche zuvor.

Er unterrichtete sie in Okklumentik, er ließ sie die verschiedenen Arten und Techniken üben. Er machte es so, dass es nicht weh tat. Er sprach kaum ein Wort mit ihr. Er berührte sie nur einmal, um ihren Kopf weiter zurück zu legen, um den Blickkontakt herzustellen. Und dann – während er in ihrem Kopf war – konnte sie seine Hand immer noch in ihrem Nackenspüren, sein Daumen lag auf ihrer Kehle.

Er musste sie nicht berühren. Das wusste sie. Er könnte die Legilimentik auch ganz einfach aus mehreren Metern Entfernung durchführen.

Er war nicht neugierig. Er stocherte nicht in Erinnerungen herum, in denen sie ihn offensichtlich nicht haben wollte. Er ließ sie einfach seine Präsenz als eine Art Übungs-Dummy benutzen, um mentale Ausweichmanöver zu erlernen.

Als er sich zurück zog, starrte sie neugierig zu ihm hoch.

„Wo hast du das gelernt? Ich nehme mal an, dass deine Tante dir diese Technik nicht gezeigt hat."

„Das hat sie nicht." Sie konnte seine Zähne leicht hervorblitzen sehen, als er es sagte. „Ich hab darüber in einem Buch gelesen. Das Malfoy Anwesen hat eine große Bibliothek. Es würde mit den meisten Leuten nicht funktionieren, nur mit anderen natürlichen Okklumenten. Auch wenn jeder das Zeug dazu hat Okklumentik oder Legilimentik bis zu einem gewissen Grad zu lernen, dann ist es immer entweder schmerzhaft oder so geschickt, dass sie es kaum spüren können, dass es passiert."

Er schaute sie an und fügte mit einem Grinsen hinzu. „Du könntest praktisch sagen, dass ich mit dir experimentiere."

Hermine verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Hieß es in dem Buch auch, dass körperlicher Kontakt notwendig ist?", sagte sie mit süßer Stimme und beäugte spitz seine Hand.

Sie bereute sofort es gesagt zu haben.

Seine Hand spannte sich leicht an, nur genug, damit seine Hand nicht einfach nur noch da lag, sondern so, dass er sie festhielt. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich, als sich seine Pupillen schrittweiße erweiterten.

„Nein. Das – ist nur weil ich es kann."

Er grinste, als er sie zu sich zog und seinen Kopf nach unten beugte, um sie zu küssen.

Es war ein kalter Kuss. Seine Lippen, die sich auf ihre pressten, waren nicht wollend oder verlangend.

Es war eine einfache Erinnerung.

Daran, dass er es konnte.

Dass er zurückhaltend war. Dass, wenn er es wollte, er alles von ihr verlangen konnte, was er begehrte und sie hatte ihm ihre Einwilligung dafür gegeben.

Hermine erwiderte den Kuss nicht. Sie ließ einfach nur, ohne Widerstand, zu, dass seine Lippen auf ihre trafen, bis er sich wieder zurück zog.

„Hast du diese Woche irgendwelche Informationen?", fragte sie ihn, als er von ihr ab ließ und zurück trat.

Er zog eine Schriftrolle aus seinen Roben und reichte sie ihr.

„Zauberspruch Analysen und Gegenzauber für den neuen Fluch von der Fluch-Entwicklungsabteilung des Dunklen Lords.", sagte er. „Es wird gerade ein neues Set unterrichtet."

Hermine öffnete die Papierrolle und überflog die aufgelisteten Informationen. Severus hatte dem Orden schon all diese Details über den Fluch gegeben, aber das konnte Malfoy nicht wissen. Dass er dies Informationen bekommen hat, war ein Zeichen dafür, wie nützlich und proaktiv er sein konnte. Falls sie Severus verlieren sollten, war Malfoy in der Lage sie mit dieser Art Informationen zu versorgen.

Ein exzellenter Spion.

„Das sind unbezahlbare Informationen.", sagte sie, sie packte die Rolle vorsichtig in ihre Umhängetasche.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nein wirklich. Das hier wird Leben retten. Ich hab nicht mal daran gedacht danach zu fragen. Das du das getan – Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir genug dafür danken soll."

Malfoy sah leicht unbehaglich, durch die Dankbarkeit, aus.

„Was auch immer. Es war eine offensichtliche Information, die ich zur Verfügung stellen konnte. Die Todesraten in deinem Widerstand werden langsam bemerkt."

Hermine spürte wie ihr das Blut aus den Gesicht wich und er schaute sie an. „Wie viel länger glaubst du, dass ihr noch kämpfen könnt?"

Ihre Kehle zog sich zusammen. „So lange es nötig ist oder bis keiner mehr übrig ist. Es gibt keinen Plan B, Malfoy. Aufzugeben ist keine Option für uns."

Er nickte. „Das ist gut zu wissen."

Er pausierte, so als ob er sich plötzlich an etwas erinnerte. „Gibt es ein Sicherheitshaus, dass viele Kinder beherbergt oben in Caithness?"

Hermine wurde blass. „Warum – warum fragst du?"

Sein Ausdruck spannte sich an. „Es ist bemerkt worden. Es wird ziemlich sicher Ende der Woche jemand hingeschickt werden, um es unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Lasst sie nichts finden."

Hermine nickte schnell. „Ich muss los.", sagte sie und eilte zur Tür hinüber.

Sie rief einen gestaltlichen Patronus durch reine Willenskraft hervor. Es ist schwer für sie geworden, einen heraufzubeschwören, seit sie ihre Eltern obliviiert hat. Sie hatte mehrere Jahre gebraucht, um dies Fähigkeit wieder zu erlangen und sie hatte es nie geschafft die volle silberne Leuchtkraft wieder herzustellen, wie sie es während des fünften Jahres geschafft hatte.

„Finde Minerva McGonagall.", sagte sie. „Sag ihr sie soll sich für eine Evakuierung vorbereiten."

Als der Otter wegflitzte, rief sie einen weiteren hervor. Die geschmeidige, schimmernde Kreatur stand auf ihren Hinterbeinen vor ihr und schaute zu ihr auf.

„Geh und finde Kingsley Shacklebolt. Sag ihm, dass wir ein neues Sicherheitshaus für Caithness brauchen."

Sie disapparierte, um Moody zu finden.

Kinder zu evakuieren war langsam und anstrengend. Sie konnten alle nicht selber apparieren, was hieß, dass alle verfügbaren und einfach zu kontaktierenden Mitglieder des Widerstandes mobilisiert werden mussten, um sie mit einem Besen wegzufliegen, um wiederholt Seite an Seite zu apparieren oder um sie auf den Rücken von Thestralen wegzutragen. Portschlüssel herzustellen brauchte zu lange. Keins der Sicherheitshäuser konnte es riskieren eine Flohnetzwerk Verbindung zu haben.

Sie hatten keine Ausweichsicherheitshäuser für so viele. Die Kinder mussten auf ein Dutzend verschiedene Sicherheitshäuser aufgeteilt werden. Sie mussten in kleinen Gruppen in andere Bereiche der UK gebracht werden, sie mussten sich neu niederlassen, Räume mussten vergrößert werden und neue Betten transfiguriert werden.

Hermine machte drei Touren. Als sie von der letzten zurück kam, glitt sie vor Erschöpfung an einer Wand hinunter. Sie hatte mehrere kleine Kinder bis nach Nord Irland appariert. Sie hatten sich übergeben und geschrien und geweint mit jeder weiteren Apparation. Sie hatte anhalten und sie trösten müssen, bis sie still genug heilten, um sie sicher weiter zu apparieren, ohne jemanden zu zersplintern.

Minerva apparierte und stoppte vor Hermine, ihr Ausdruck war hin und her gerissen.

„Deine Informationen?", fragte Minerva leise.

Hermine nickte. „Moody wird jedem erzählen, der nachfrägt, dass er davon erfahren hat, während er einen Greifer verhört hat."

Minerva nickte kurz zur Anerkennung und presste ihre Lippen zusammen, während sie Hermine für einige Sekunden anschaute.

„Du bist ein gutes Mädchen; ich hoffe, dass das nie von irgendjemanden angezweifelt wird. Bist du – okay?"

„Er hat bis jetzt noch nichts mit mir gemacht." Das war alles an Zusicherung, was sie ihr geben konnte.

Etwas entspannte sich in Minervas Ausdruck. Sie nickte kurz und verschwand dann wieder, um dabei zu helfen die Schutzzauber aufzulösen und die Möbel zurück schrumpfen zu lassen.

Hermine schaute auf die Uhr. Es war eine Vollmondnacht und sie brauchte Flussgras.

Sie stand auf und ging aus dem Pfarrhaus, bis sie den Rand der Anti-Apparations Barrieren erreicht hatte. Dann fing sie eine Reihe an Sprüngen an, um zurück nach London zu kommen.

Sie stoppte in einem großen Feld, in dem sie oft das Suchen anfing, es war in der Nähe des Forest of Dean. Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab ausgestreckt und zauberte einen Zeig-Mir Zauber und folgte ihm auf der Suche nach der unkrautartigen Pflanze.

Das helle Licht des Mondes ließ das Meer aus Gras in Schatten versinken. Die dichten Bäume in der Nähe hoben sich wie schwarze Vorhänge gegen den hellen Nachthimmel ab. Als Hermine einen kleinen Abhang hinunter glitt, rauschte ein leichter Windzug über das Feld, sodass es leise raschelte. Als das raschelnde Geräusch der Bewegung verblasse, drang ein tiefes Heulen aus der Windrichtung der Bäume zu Hermine.

Sie erstarrte.

Ein Werwolf.

Es sind noch nie zuvor Werwölfe in dieser Gegend gewesen. Sie ist so müde und abgelenkt gewesen, dass sie nicht einmal daran gedacht hatte, irgendwelche Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zu ergreifen.

Dann ertönte ein weiteres Heulen. Weiter entfernt. Zu ihrer Rechten.

Und ein weiteres Heulen.

Da war ein Rudel Werwölfe im Forest of Dean.

Sie wäre fast disappariert aber sie stoppte, zögerte. Sie brauchte Flussgras. Wenn sie es nicht heute Nacht bekommen würde, dann würde sie einen ganzen Monat warten müssen, bis sie es wieder bekommen konnte. Sie musste den Trank machen. Severus würde nicht seine Hilfe anbieten oder sich die Zeit nehmen Tränke zu erfinden, wenn es nicht sehr dingend war.

Sie rannte den Hügel hinunter in die Richtung, wo der Lokalisierungszauber die führte.

Ein weiteres Heulen. Näher.

Sie zog schnell das Silbermesser aus ihrer Tasche und begann Bündel des Flussgrases so schnell sie konnte abzuschneiden, ohne die Wirksamkeit zu beeinflussen. Es war nicht genug.

Sie zauberte noch einmal den Lokalisierungszauber und rannte in die Richtung, in die ihr Zauberstab sie führte. Als sie dies tat, schaute sie auf und sah den deutlichen, gestreckten Schatten eines Werwolfes, der den Abhang in ihre Richtung hinunter schlenderte.

Sie rutschte ab und wäre fast hingefallen, als sie einen Fleck mit Flussgras erreichte und es in wenigen Sekunden abschnitt.

Der Werwolf war nur noch weniger als vier Meter von ihr entfernt und kauerte sich nach unten, bereit zu Absprung, als sie sich endlich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und zum nächsten Ort apparierte, an den sie denken konnte.

Hermine tauchte wieder auf den Stufen von Malfoys unortbarer Hütte auf. Sie schnappte nach Luft, sie ließ sich auf die Stufe fallen und saß keuchend da, als sie versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Sie lehnte sich gegen die Tür und schloss die Augen, als ihr Herz weiter wie verrückt schlug.

Sie war überhaupt nicht mehr in Form. Sie konnte nicht glauben, wie schnell sie außer Atem war vom Rennen. Ihr Luftröhre brannte und da war ein schneidender, stechender Schmerz in ihrer Lunge, jedes Mal, wenn sie einatmete.

Außer durch die Natur zu streifen, um Zaubertrank Zutaten zu sammeln, betätigte sich Hermine in keinerlei körperlicher Aktivitäten. Nachdem sie von den Kämpfen abgezogen wurde, hatte sie keine Zeit mehr gehabt, um zu trainieren oder Übungen zu machen, geschweige denn sich Sorgen über ihre körperliche Fitness zu machen.

Beim Merlin, sie war nutzlos. Wenn sie sich jemals auf einem Schlachtfeld wiederfinden würde, würde sie vermutlich innerhalb von Sekunden getötet werden.

Ihr Atem hatte sich wieder normalisiert, aber sie blieb noch für eine weitere Minute sitzen, als sie versuchte ihren Herzschlag zu verlangsamen.

Die Tür hinter ihr wurde abrupt aufgerissen und sie viel nach hinten in die Hütte.

Ihr Kopf schlug auf das Holz auf und helle Flecken fingen an vor ihren Augen zu tanzen, als sie Malfoy entdeckte, der auf sie hinunter starrte, wütend.

„The Fuck, Granger, was tust du?"

„Malfoy?", sagte sie und schaute verwirrt zu ihm nach oben. „Was machst du hier?"

„Was ich hier mache?", zischte er. „Du hast die Schutzzauber aktiviert. Ich habe angenommen, dass du mir für irgendetwas brauchst."

Sie drehte sich zur Seite und stand auf.

Malfoy schaute sie von oben bis unten an.

„Was hast du gemacht?"

„Ich habe Flussgras gebraucht, das während des Vollmonds geerntet werden musste.", sagte sie, sie bemerkte, wie sie immer noch leicht keuchte. „Und dann waren da Werwölfe. Ich konnte nicht bis nächsten Monat warten. Also bin ich weggerannt und habe währenddessen das Gras gesammelt. Aber ich bin nicht mehr besonders fit. Es hat mich außer Atem gebracht. Das hier war der Ort, der am nächsten war, wo ich hin apparieren konnte. Also habe ich versucht mich kurz zu erholen."

„Wo hast du das Flussgras gesammelt?" Seine Stimme hatte etwas Angespanntes an sich.

Sie gestikulierte über ihre Schulter. „Da ist ein Feld in der Nähe von hier, im Forest of Dean. Es ist einer der Orte, wo ich normalerweise hingehe, um Zutaten für Tränke zu sammeln."

„Normalerweise –"

Es herrschte eine kurze Pause.

„Du wanderst nachts draußen rum. Zum Zutaten sammeln?" Seine Miene erstarrte.

„Ja." Hermine nickte, sie schaute verstohlen zu ihm. „Ich habe es schon zuvor erwähnt."

„Nein... Du hast gesagt, das zu Zaubertrank Zutaten besorgst. Ich habe angenommen, dass du einen Zulieferer hast." Sein Ausdruck verhärtete sich und seine Augen waren beschuldigend, so als ob sie ihn angelogen hatte.

Hermine schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Ich bin eine Terroristin. Es kostet ein Vermögen Zaubertrank Zutaten auf dem Schwarzmarkt zu besorgen. Ich werde mein Budget nicht verschwenden, wenn ich sie kostenlos und in besserer Qualität bekommen kann, wenn ich die Arbeit selber erledige."

„Also latscht du, nachts, durch die Natur im magischen Britannien, um Zutaten für Tränke zu sammeln? Alleine?"

„Offensichtlich.", sagte Hermine schnaubend. „Deshalb treffen wir uns Dienstag morgens, nachdem ich fertig bin."

Es herrschte eine lange Stille.

„Du wirst das nicht mehr tun.", verkündete er mit entschlossenem Tonfall. „Du wirst aufhören. Du wirst in dem traurigen kleinen Sicherheitshaus bleiben, in dem du die Leute heilst und du wirst nicht mehr Zutaten sammeln gehen."

Hermine starrte ihn entrüstet für einige erstaunte Sekunden an. „Das werde ich definitiv nicht tun! Du kannst nicht kontrollieren was ich tue."

Seine Miene spannte sich an, ein räuberisches Funkeln erschien in seinen Augen. „Das kann ich sehr wohl. Hast du es vergessen? Du gehörst mir. Wenn ich dir sage, dass du in diesem Zimmer sitzen sollst und bis nächste Woche an die Wand starren sollst, dann hast du dein Versprechen gegeben, dass du es tun wirst."

Hermine fühlte, wie sich die Wut in ihr ausbreitete. „Nein das würde ich nicht tun. Weil du mir dein Wort gegeben hast, dass du nicht meine Arbeit für den Orden beeinträchtigst. Zutaten sammeln ist ein Teil meiner Arbeit. Es steht nicht zur Diskussion. Wenn du alles kontrollieren willst, was ich tue, dann musst du warten, bis wir gewinnen. Du hast es genauso versprochen."

Malfoy stand da und funkelte sie an, seine Augen waren abschätzend. Dann wechselte er abrupt das Thema. „Du bist also vor einem Werwolf weggerannt?"

Sie errötete.

„Nein. Ich meine – sie waren nicht wirklich nahe, außer zu Schluss. Ich bin vielleicht nur so hundert Meter gerannt."

„Bist du deshalb immer noch außer Atem?", sagte er skeptisch.

„Ich – ich mach nicht viel andere körperlich anstrengende Arbeit außer das Sammeln. Es gibt nicht wirklich einen Grund für mich an meiner Ausdauer zu arbeiten.", sagte sie abwehrend.

Malfoys Mund klappte plötzlich auf; er machte ihn wieder zu und legte eine Hand für einige Sekunden über seine Augen, so als ob er sich erst einmal fassen müsste. Dann zog er seine Hand weg und starrte sie an.

„Wann genau war das letzte Mal, als dich jemand im Kämpfen unterrichtet hat? Ich nehme an, dass du die Grundlagen des Duellierens übst, gegeben, dass du so wichtig bist, dass sie dich nicht mal mehr kämpfen lassen. Deine Verteidigung muss mit Sicherheit unvergleichlich sein; wenn sie dich mitten in der Nacht alleine raus gehen lassen."

Hermine ließ ihren Blick sinken und fummelte an dem Träger ihrer Umhängetasche herum. „Ich bin sehr beschäftigt. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum sie mich aus den Kämpfen zurück gezogen haben, weil es so viele andere Dinge gibt, für die sie mich brauchen."

„Wie lange ist es her, Granger?" Seine Stimme war harsch.

Sie schaute sich im Zimmer um. Die dumme Hütte hatte nicht einmal etwas, wo sie so tun konnte, als ob sie es musterte. Sie konzentrierte sich auf einen Ast in den Dielen.

„Es ist – vermutlich so zweieinhalb Jahre her.", sagte sie leise.

Er ließ sein Gesicht in seine Hand sinken und war still, so als ob er es nicht einmal ertragen konnte sie anzuschauen.

Hermine verdreht ihre Augen.

„Nun ich geh dann mal wieder.", sagte sie schlussendlich mit rauer Stimme. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich gestört habe. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

„Ich werde dich trainieren.", sagte Malfoy abrupt, er richtete sich auf und schaute auf sie hinunter.

„Was?" Sie schaute ihn verwirrt an.

„Ich werde dich trainieren.", sagte er langsam. „Da es anscheinend keine Option ist dich davon abzuhalten, Zutaten sammeln zu gehen. Ich werde meine Zeit nicht damit verschwenden einen neuen Vertrag mit dem Orden zu schließen, weil du nicht schlau genug warst um dich ausreichend fit fürs Kämpfen zu halten. Angesehen der Tatsache wie sie alle kämpfen, gehe ich davon aus, dass jede andere Person, die ich bekommen würde, scheiße in Okklumentik sein würde und viel leichter aufgegriffen werden könnten."

Nun, Malfoys Slytherin Selbsterhaltungsinstinkt war definitiv noch stark ausgeprägt. Hermine seufzte irritiert.

„Das ist wirklich nicht nötig. Ich kämpfe nicht. Es gibt kaum Probleme, wenn ich auf Zutatensuche gehe. Du musst dir keine Sorgen darum machen, deinen wertvollen Kriegs Preis zu verlieren."

„Ach wirklich?", sagte er, seine Stimme klang lässig als er auf sie zu kam. „Du willst nicht? Denn du wirst bald mit deinen Okklumentik Übungen fertig sein. Ich hatte gedacht, du würdest es eher bevorzugen, das Duellieren zu üben, als ein paar der anderen Aktivitäten, von denen ich verlangen könnte sie mit dir zu üben."

Sie bezweifelte, dass er tatsächlich die Absicht hatte, seine schlecht verschleierte Drohung wahr werden zu lassen, da er keine spezifische Neigung dafür gezeigt hat. Wenn er sie im Duellieren unterrichten wollte, dann würde ihr das nicht schaden. Sie würde es definitiv vorziehen. Sie musste weiter Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Sie würde ihre Mission nicht erreichen, wenn sie keine Zeit miteinander verbrachten.

„Also gut.", sagte sie schnippisch, ihr Ausdruck war leicht von Hohn durchzogen.

„Du siehst so verbittert aus." Sein Gesichtsausdruck sah fast boshaft vor Spott aus. „Hast du gedacht, dass ich es einfach verlangen werde, dass du mich vögelst, anstatt es nicht zu tun. Enttäuscht?"

„Nur in deinen Träumen.", sagte sie und funkelte ihn böse an.

„Jede Nacht."

Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Erkaufst du dir all deine Gesellschaft?", sagte sie, ihre Stimme war süß und ihr Ausdruck herablassend. Er blinzelte nicht einmal.

„Ich genieße Professionalität.", sagte er einfach, er schaute nach oben an die Decke, so als ob er ein Mantra aufsagte. „Klare Linien. Kein Drama. Ich muss nicht so tun, als ob ich mich sorge."

Er grinste höhnisch bei den letzten Worten, so als ob sich Sorgen zu machen das beleidigenste Konzept ist, was die Menschheit je gesehen hat.

„Natürlich. Das ist so typisch du."

„Durchaus.", stimmte er mit einem dünnen Lächeln zu.

Es herrschte eine Stille. Hermine wollte ihm sagen, dass er abscheulich war, aber sie war sich sicher, dass er das schon wusste. Sie war müde und es brachte sie dazu grausam sein zu wolle.

„Redest du mit ihnen und weinst, erzählst ihnen wie traurig und einsam sein Leben ist? Oder beugst du sie einfach ohne eine Wort vornüber?", fragte sie, ihre Stimme strotzte nur so vor Spott.

Seine Augen blitzen auf.

„Willst du, dass ich es dir zeige?", seine Stimme war schneidend und so kalt wie ein Eissplitter.

Durch Hermines beinahe Zusammenstoß mit einem Werwolf rauschte das Adrenalin immer noch durch sie hindurch. Sie war an hohe Stresslevel, durch ihre Arbeit auf der Krankenstation, gewohnt, aber es war immer das Leben von jemand anderen. Sie fühlte sich wie high, durch ihre nahe Begegnung mit dem Tod. Sie verstand Harry auf einmal. Sie fühlte sich, als ob sie alles tun konnte.

Ein Gedanke schoss ihr, bei Malfoys Drohung, plötzlich durch den Kopf.

Sie schaute zu ihm nach oben und hob ihr Kinn an.

„Du wirst es nicht tun."

Seine Augen wurden grausam, aber bevor er antworten konnte fuhr sie fort. „Es wäre zu real für dich. Es mit jemanden zu tun, den du kennst. Jemanden, den du wieder sehen würdest. Es würde deine klaren Linien durcheinander bringen."

„Versuchst du mich zu testen, Granger?" Seine Stimme war tief und zärtlich.

Sie starrte ihn an.

„Ich nehme an das tue ich.", sagte sie kalt, aber ihr Herz begann wie verrückt zu schlagen, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie gerade getan hat.

Er lehnte sich nach unten, seine Augen waren steinhart, bis sein Gesicht nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihrem eigenen entfernt war.

„Zieh dich aus."

Hermine bewegte sich nicht und er tat es auch nicht, also kam er langsam noch näher, bis sie zurück wich. Er ragte über sie hinaus. Seine Augen glitzerten.

„Es bringt dich um, oder? Das Ungewisse. Du hast von mir erwartet es sofort zu tun. Das Warten – Versuchen zu erraten, wann es vielleicht passieren wird – das stört ich mehr, als der Gedanke, mich tatsächlich vögeln zu müssen."

Er grinste höhnisch. „Nun – du hast meine Aufmerksamkeit. Zieh dich aus."

Hermine starrte zu ihm nach oben, sie spürte wie ihr Gesicht heiß wurde, als der Rest ihres Körpers immer kälter wurde.

„Du willst mich nicht einmal. Warum hast du mich in deine Forderungen eingeschlossen? Was ist der Sinn dahinter?", fragte sie. Ihr Stimme war wütend und verwirrt.

Er grinste. „Du hast recht. Ich will dich nicht."

Es hätte nicht weh tun sollen, als er das sagte, aber irgendwie tat es das. Vor allem durch den rachsüchtigen Spott, der in seiner Miene zu sehen war, als er auf sie hinunter starrte.

„Wie dem auch sei, es wird niemals alt werden dich zu besitzen. ‚Jetzt und nach dem Krieg.' Ich kann es kaum abwarten zu sehen, wie bitterlich du diese Worte bereuen wirst. Also, zieh dich aus." Seine Stimme wurde tiefer. „Oder soll ich es für dich tun?"

Hermines Hände wanderten nach oben zu dem Kragen ihrer Bluse und hielten ihn schützend fest. Sie war verängstigt und wütend, sodass sie das Gefühl hatte, gleich das Weinen anzufangen. Er besaß sie. Sie hatte dem Ganzen zugestimmt. Ihr Kinn bebte und ihre Hände fingen das Zittern an.

„Macht, turnt dich an, oder?" Ihre Stimme zitterte vor Rage, als sie sich dazu zwang, den obersten Knopf ihrer Bluse zu öffnen. „Jemandem weh zu tun, der sich nicht wehren kann – oder sich nicht – wehren wird. Das zu verwenden, worum sich Menschen sorgen, um sie zu foltern und sie zu Dingen zu zwingen. Du bist genauso wie Voldemort."

Die Boshaftigkeit in Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck verschwand plötzlich und er wurde blass. Die Mauern um seine Rage verschwanden plötzlich und Dunkelheit und Magie strömte aus ihm in Wellen heraus, es füllte und wand sich durch die Luft.

Die eiskalte Wut, die in seinem Ausdruck erschien war niederschmetternd. Seine Augen wurden schwarz, seine Lippen verzogen sich bissig und er wurde immer blasser und blasser als er sie anstarrte.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Horror und sie wich zurück, machte sich bereit.

„Raus!", zischte er.

Hermine starrte ihn an, bewegte sich nicht. Wie ein Tier, das vor Furcht erstarrt war.

Er schäumte vor Wut. Plötzlich krachten die Türen der Hütte so gewaltsam auf, dass die Scharniere nachgaben und die Tür auf den Boden viel.

„RAUS!", brüllte er.

Er musste es Hermine nicht noch einmal sagen. Sie stürzte auf die Tür zu und apparierte, sobald sie spürte, dass sie hinter den Schutzzaubern war.

Als sie durch die Tür am Grimmauld Platz ging, brach die am Boden des Vorraums zusammen, zitternd vor Furcht.

Dumm. Dumm. Dumm. Schimpfte sie sich selbst, als sie sich zum  
Atmen zwang. Sie hatte das Gefühl, eine Panik Attacke zu bekommen.

Sie konnte nicht verstehen, was sie geritten hat, dass sie ihn so provoziert hat. Wenn es nicht mitten in der Nacht wäre, hätte die ihren Kopf wegen ihrer eigenen Dummheit gegen den Boden geschlagen.

Nachdem sie Harry schon unzähligen Male über die Konsequenzen seiner Nervenkitzel suchenden Aktionen ausgeschimpft hatte; sie hatte das ganze vermutlich noch getoppt.

Sie war eine Idiotin.

Sie presste ihre Hand über ihr pochendes Herz und ließ ihr Gesicht in die Ellenbeuge fallen. Sie wimmerte leise.

Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.

Außer dass sie keinen schlafenden Drachen gekitzelt hatte. Ihre Aktion kam eher dem gleich, dass sie zu ihm hin spaziert ist und ihm eine mit einem Klatscher Schläger übergezogen hatte.

Sie brauchte Malfoy. Die brauchten ihn unbedingt und ein bisschen Adrenalin hat sie ihren Kopf verlieren lassen.

Er hatte recht, sie kam mit der ungewissen Furcht nicht klar. Die dauerhafte Ahnung. Ihre Erschöpfung, durch die dauerhafte Frage was er wollte. Was er mit ihr vor hatte. Ständig auf die nächste Hiobsbotschaft zu warten. Es fraß sie bei lebendigem Leib auf.

Wenn er ihr weh tun würde oder sie ficken würde, dann wollte sie es einfach wissen und dass er es hinter sich brachte.

Jede Woche zu ihm zu gehen, ohne zu wissen, was er als nächstes vor hatte –

Es zerbrach sie in kleine Teile.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, als sie sich gegen die Tür lehnte. Sie versuchte nicht in Tränen auszubrechen, als die Welle des Noradrenalins nachließ und sie in ein tiefes Loch fiel. Sie wurde von Horror und Verzweiflung überflutet.

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und schluchzte leise.

Ihre Angst hat dem Orden gerade vermutlich den Sieg gekostet. Oder zu mindestens unzählige Menschenleben.

Sie musste einen Weg finden, um es wieder gut zu machen.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um sich selbst und versuchte runterzukommen und nachzudenken.

Atme. Atme. Atme.

Als ihre Brust endlich nicht mehr von Schluchzern erschüttert wurde, stand sie auf und wischte sich ihre Tränen weg.

Sie ging nach oben zu ihrem Zaubertrank Vorratsschrank, sie verstaute das Flussgras und verbrachte mehrere Minuten damit ihre Gedanken zu organisieren, sie zwang ihre Hände dazu, das Zittern aufzuhören.

Sie ging zu ihrem Zimmer.

Sie Tür war nur angelehnt. Was seltsam war, weil sowohl sie selbst als auch Ginny normalerweise sehr sorgfältig waren die Türen zuzumachen und abzuschließen. Grimmauldplatz war zwar zur eingeschränkt für Mitglieder des Widerstandes zugänglich, aber es gab immer mal wieder ein paar neugierige Individuen, mit wenig Respekt für Privatsphäre oder persönliches Eigentum hatten.

Hermine spitzelte ins Zimmer und sprang dann überrascht zurück.

Ginny und Harry waren halb nackt, wenn sie es nicht schon ganz waren, es schien, als ob sie nur Sekunden davon entfernt waren, es zu tun.

Hermine führte einen schnellen Privatsphäre Zauber über der Tür aus und eilte davon. Sie pausierte und zögerte kurz auf dem Treppenabsatz. Die Zimmer des Grimmauldplatzes waren momentan alle gefüllt. Ein paar der älteren Kinder von Caithness sind hier her gebracht worden.

Die Stube im Erdgeschoss wurde momentan von all den Schlaflosen beschlagnahmt. Es waren nicht viele Orte übrig, wo man schlafen konnte.

Sie war so müde. Ihre Heul-Attacke von vorher ließ sie innerlich hohl fühlen.

Sie krabbelte auf ein Fensterbrett und versuchte einzuschlafen, aber ihre Gedanken wollten keine Ruhe geben. Sie wiederholte immer wieder die Unterhaltung mit Malfoy in ihrem Kopf. Machte sich Sorgen um den Trank, den sie brauen musste. Sie durchlebte wieder den Moment, als all die Wut aus Malfoy herausgekommen ist und er sie angebrüllt hat.

Er hat ihr nicht weh getan.

Er hat die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt und mehr als genug Wut, aber er hat es zurück gehalten und hat sie stattdessen weggeschickt.

Ein mörderischer Todesser, mit einer Art moralischem Code. Ein Oxymoron, wenn es jemals so etwas geben sollte.

Es musste mit seinen Motiven, den Orden zu unterstützen, zusammenhängen.

Was wollte er?

Es ärgerte sie zutiefst, dass sie es nicht herausfinden konnte.

Nachdem sie sich für eine halbe Stunde auf dem Fensterbrett hin und her gewälzt hatte, stand sie mit einem Seufzen auf. Sie wollte nicht versuchen Severus Trank zu brauen, bevor sie richtig ausgeruht war. Sie stand auf und ging ins oberste Stockwerk des Hauses. Dort war ein Übungsraum.

Sie schaute hinein und sah, dass er leer war.

Sie ging in die Mitte des Raumes und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und ging ein paar der Duellier Figuren durch.

Als sie von ihrer Heilerinnen Ausbildung aus Europa zurück gekehrt war, hat sie nur an zwei kleinen Kämpfen teilgenommen, bevor der Orden entschieden hat, sie komplett aus den Schlachten raus zu halten. Nach Jahren, in denen sie nicht mehr gekämpft hatte war sie etwas eingerostet, viel weniger geübt, wie all die anderen in ihrem Alter. Der Rest der DA waren schnell und konnten mächtige Zauber ausführen, ausweichen und ihren Zauberstab schwingen, während sie immer noch mit exzellenter Genauigkeit aus weiter Entfernung kämpften.

Heilen war raffiniert. Man musste sich eher zurückhalten. Nahe Arbeit mit Aufmerksamkeit für die kleinsten Details.

Wieder zu versuchen zu duellieren, war so ein Gegensatz in den Techniken, sodass sie grottenschlecht gewesen ist.

Ron und Harry haben einiges ihrer Zeit dafür benutzt ihr dabei zu helfen aufzuholen, aber bevor sie dies tun konnte, hat Kingsley vorgeschlagen sie ganz aus den Schlachten raus zu halten. Niemand hat auch nur so viel wie ein Murmeln dagegen einzuwenden gehabt.

Hermine konnte es rational nachvollziehen, aber selbst Jahre danach, tat die Entscheidung immer noch weh. Sie fühlte sich, als ob sie irgendwie versagt hätte und abgeschoben wurde – weg von allen anderen.

Die originale DA sind ein eingespieltes Team geworden, von dem sie kein Teil war.

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zauberte einen Protego Zauber so stark wie sie konnte. Das Schild leuchtete vor ihr auf.

Sie seufzte vor Erleichterung, als sie den Zauber wieder abklingen ließ. Immerhin bekam sie das noch hin.

Sie schickte eine Reihe von Sprüchen auf die Dummys am anderen Ende des Zimmers. Die Hälfte davon traf ihre Ziele. Keiner von ihnen war präzise.

Sie errötete und versuchte es noch einmal. Sie war irgendwie noch schlechter beim zweiten Mal.

Hermine fluchte über sich selbst. Sie bewegte sich nicht. Sie war nicht auf einem Schlachtfeld. Es wurden ihr keine anderen Sprüche entgegen geschleudert.

Sie war beschissen.

Falls das Unerwartete passieren sollte, und Malfoy sie trainieren sollte, dann würde er sie nieder machen, wie unbeholfen sie geworden ist.

Sie straffte ihre Schultern und versuchte es noch einmal.

Sie zauberte ein paar komplexere Flüche.

Nun das bekam sie immerhin hin.

Es fehlte ihr nicht an Kenntnissen, wenn es zu Kampf Magie kam. Sie war einfach nur grottenschlecht, was das eigentliche Kämpfen betraf.

Das war immerhin ein kleiner Trost.

Nun, eigentlich nicht wirklich.

Sie machte weiter, bis ihre Hände vor Erschöpfung das Zittern anfingen. Dann ließ sie sich auf die Trainingsmatten fallen und schlief ein.

„Hermine, was zur Hölle? Warum bist du hier drinnen?"

Hermine blinzelte am nächsten Morgen und fand Ron wie er über ihr stand, flankiert von Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Fred und Angelina.

Sie setzte sich mit einem stöhnen auf und rieb sich die Augen.

„Mein Bett wurde während der Wiederunterbringung beansprucht.", log sie und warf Ginny einen wissenden Blick zu. „Ich bin hier her gekommen, um zu schlafen."

„Oh.", sagte Ron. „Nun wir werden eine Angriffs Formation üben, bevor Neville und Seamus für diese Aufklärungsmission raus müssen. Also – wir brauchen das Zimmer."

Hermine nickte und stand auf.

„Kann ich zuschauen?", hörte sie sich selbst fragen.

Ron runzelte die Stirn und schaute sie an.

„Ja. Sicher. Wenn du Zeit dafür hast. Halte einfach – dein Schild aufrecht. Es werden einige Sprüche umher fliegen."

Hermine zog sich in eine Ecke zurück und beobachtete wie Ron die Strategie darlegte. Sie konnte den ganzen Bezeichnungen, die er benutzte nicht folgen. Es waren keine traditionellen Kampf Begriffe, eher eine Art Kurzform, die sich unter den Kämpfern mit der Zeit eingebürgert hatte. Ihre eigene Sprache.

Als sie sich im Zimmer verteilten, zauberte sie ein Schild um sich selbst. Ron aktivierte einen der Zauber, die auf dem Zimmer lagen und dann fingen alle an Sprüche in Richtung der Wände zu schicken.

Die Sprüche sprangen zurück und prallten ab und schossen durch das Zimmer. Schon bald war das komplette Zimmer voller herumfliegender Magie.

Hermine beobachtete, wie die Mitglieder der DA anfingen durch die Angriffs Formation zu gehen. Ihre Sprüche waren präzise. Ihre Schilde Mächtig. Keiner von ihnen wurde auch nur von einem der herumfliegenden Sprüche gestreift. Es war instinktiv für sie. Sie wussten, wann ihre Schilde erneuert werden mussten. Sie wussten wie all die Anderen kämpften; wer sie decken würde. Sie kämpften eng zusammen und ohne Worte.

Ihre Kampf Fähigkeiten waren ihren eigenen weit überlegen. Es würde eine Wunder brauchen, damit sie das aufholen konnte.

Sie beobachtete, wie sie zwei Mal die Formation durchgingen, bevor sie sich abwand und aus dem Übungsraum schlüpfte.

Sie ging zu ihrem Zaubertrank Vorratsschrank, sammelte die Zutaten zusammen und machte sich fertig, um das Brauen anzufangen.

Am folgenden Dienstag apparierte sie nach Whitecroft und ging langsam auf die Hütte zu.

Sie fragte sich, ob Malfoy da sein würde. Sie betete das er es sein würde.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie sie die Dinge wieder gerade biegen sollte, wenn er nicht auftauchte. Sie konnte einfach nur hoffen, dass was auch immer ihn antrieb zu spionieren, ausreichend genug war, sodass ihr Verhalten ihn nicht davon abhalten würde.

Wenn er nicht da sein sollte, dann würde sie warten.

Wenn er da sein sollte – dann hoffte sie, dass er sie einfach bestrafen würde und es hinter sich bringen würde, anstatt sie es dauernd erwarten und fürchten zu lassen.

Die Tür ist repariert worden. Sie wappnete sich selbst und stieß sie auf.

Leer.

Nachdem sie eine Minute gewartet hatte, ging sie zum Stuhl beim Tisch hinüber. Ihr Magen verknotete sich vor Angst und sie versuchte sich selbst abzulenken, indem sie Arithmantik Formeln durchging, während sie da saß.

Sie musste nur aufhören darüber nachzudenken, was als nächstes passieren würde.

Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Plopp und sie stand auf und drehte sich schnell um, als Malfoy auftauchte. Er stand da und starrte sie an, seine Miene war undurchschaubar.

Hermine sagte nichts. Sie schaute ihn an. Sie war erleichtert, dass sie nicht Zitterte.

Sie zwang sich dazu ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Das nadelartige Gefühl der Furcht begann ihre Wirbelsäule nach oben zu wandern. Ihr wurde auf einmal kalt. Sie konnte spüren, wie sich die Haare in ihrem Nachen aufstellten, als sie sich selbst wappnete.

Sie konnte sehen, wie sich sein Kiefer anspannte und er von ihr wegschaute.

Er hatte anscheinend nicht vor als erstes zu reden.

Sie holte tief Luft. Sie brauchte ihn. Er war offensichtlich immer noch wütend auf sie, aber sie musste es wieder gerade biegen. Egal was es kosten würde.

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte sie verzweifelt. „Ich habe meinen Kopf verloren und eine Grenze überschritten. Es tut mir leid. Was auch immer ich tun kann, um es wieder gut zu machen – ich mach was auch immer du willst. Lass es mich einfach wieder gerade biegen."


	31. Rückblick 6

**April 2002**

Draco schaute sie mit schneidendem Blick an, etwas, das sie nicht einordnen konnte, flackerte in seinem Blick auf.

„Passt schon.“, sagte er mit angespannter Stimme. „Als ich gesagt habe, dass ich will das du es freiwillig tust, war darin auch inbegriffen, dass du nein sagen kannst. Auch wenn du es das nächste Mal vielleicht einfach sagen solltest, anstatt mich mit Absicht zu provozieren.“

Hermine starrte ihn geschockt an.

Er ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust und drückte sie gegen seine Stirn, als ob er Kopfweh hatte.

„Willst du mit Okklumentik weiter machen?“, fragte er.

Hermine verlagerte ihr Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen, aber antwortete nicht. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Die Unterhaltung hatte nicht – sie hätte nicht –

Was meinte er?

War es vielleicht eine List, um sie unvorbereitet zu erwischen?

Wenn es ihr erlaubt war nein zu sagen, dann hatte er sich bis jetzt offensichtlich nicht die Mühe gemacht, ihr das mitzuteilen. Um ehrlich zu sein hat er sogar sehr deutlich das Gegenteil angedeutet. Obwohl – er hat nicht wirklich viel getan, was nicht hauptsächlich dazu gedient hat sie zu provozieren.

So –

Sie beäugte ihn misstrauisch.

Etwas, dass sie zu ihm an diesem Abend gesagte hatte, hatte unabsichtlich einen Nerv getroffen. Tief im Innern.

Was hatte sie gesagt?

Dass Macht ihn anturnt. Jemandem weh zu tun, der sich nicht wehren kann – oder sich nicht – wehren wird. Dass zu verwenden, worum sich Menschen sorgen, um sie zu foltern und sie zu Dingen zu zwingen. Dass er genauso war wie Voldemort...

Das er genauso war wie Voldemort.

Das muss es gewesen sein. Er sah sich vermutlich als etwas Besseres als sein Meister. Vielleicht dachte er, dass wenn er dem Orden helfen würde Voldemort zu stürzen, dass es ein Vacuum an Macht hinterlassen würde, dass er füllen konnte.

Der Gedanke verknotete ihr Inneres.

War es wirklich das? Spielte er beide Seiten gegeneinander aus, weil er dachte er konnte während der Nachwirkungen die Macht an sich reißen?

Vielleicht hatte er etwas gegen Voldemorts Terror Herrschaft einzuwenden; die Attacken, um sie dem Orden anzuhängen und all die Folter und Experimente. Malfoy sah sich vermutlich als schonenderen Herrscher, wo Frauen anscheinend ‚gewillt‘ waren und Hinrichtungen zeremoniell abgehalten wurden.

Und dennoch – es schien, als ob er sich mehr als nur beleidig gefühlt hatte. Seine Wut – die Wut, die er in sich trug ging weit über nur Ego und Ehrgeiz hinaus.

Ihr abschätzender Ausdruck schien ihn zu nerven. Er zischte leicht und sie konnte seine Zähne sehen.

„Ich kann dir versichern, dass ich dir nicht weh tun werde.“, stieß er hervor. „Also hör auf mich anzuschauen, als ob ich dich verfluchen werde, sobald du mir den Rücken kehrst.“

Die Worte ließen Hermine zusammenzucken. Wenn sie nicht so verzweifelt versuchen würde, dass er weiter für sie spionierte, hätte sie ihn angefahren, warum er bei Dumbledore nicht so viel Nachsicht gezeigt hatte. Er schien ihren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt zu haben und sein Kiefer zuckte.

Sie biss sich auf die Zunge und schaute sich unbeholfen in der Hütte um. „Ich will weiter Okklumentik lernen.“

„Also gut.“

Sein Ton war knapp und er schien seinen Ärger in einer Box weggepackt zu haben. Sein Gesicht glättete sich und er setzte wieder seine kalte, undurchschaubare Maske auf. Aber seine silbernen Augen beobachteten sie weiter. Sie konnte seinen Blick fast auf ihrer Haut spüren.

Er ging auf sie zu.

Er schien gleichzeitig der gleiche zu sein, aber er schien dennoch anders. Als ob er dieselben Bewegungen machte wie in der Vergangenheit, aber vorsichtiger. Sie hatten etwas leicht Überpräzises an sich.

Er beugte ihren Kopf mit seinen Fingerspitzen nach hinten. Als sie ihm tief in die Augen schaute, konnte sie eine Verbitterung darin erkennen, die sie glaubte zuvor noch nicht in ihnen gesehen zu haben.

Er sank schmerzlos in ihr Bewusstsein hinein.

Die nächsten zwei Wochen verliefen genau gleich. Mehr Okklumentik und ein reservierter Malfoy. Unterhaltungen waren gestelzt, jedoch stellte er ihnen weiter großzügig und zuverlässig Informationen zur Verfügung.

Hermine schimpfte jede Woche über sich selber, in der er disapparierte, nachdem er weniger als ein Dutzend Wörter mit ihr gewechselt hat.

Seine psychologische Skizze von ihm stand still. Jede Woche, fügte sie mehr Fragen aber keine Antworten hinzu. Die Liste an potentiellen Motiven ging von großzügig bis monströs.

Sie merkte, dass sie fast mit ihrem Okklumentik Training fertig war. Malfoys Invasionen wurden mehr und mehr quälend, schmerzhaft und aggressiv, als er ihre Techniken und Fähigkeiten austestete.

Sie wollte ihn fragen, ob er immer noch vor hatte sie im Duellieren zu unterrichten, aber sie hatte zu viel Angst davor das Thema anzusprechen.

Sie fing an sich verzweifelt zu fühlen.

Als sie in der Hütte ankam, stiefelte sie nervös umher, sie versuchte etwas zu finden, mit dem sie die unbeholfene Befangenheit durchbrechen konnte. Es musste einen Weg geben, auf dem sie zu ihm durchdringen konnte. Eine Schwachstelle, die sie finden konnte um hinein zu kommen.

Malfoy tauchte mit einem plötzlichen Plopp vor ihr auf und schien leicht zusammenzuzucken, als er sich aufrichtete.

Hermine hatte diesen versteckten Gesichtsausdruck schon oft genug gesehen, um ihn sofort zu identifizieren, egal wie sorgfältig derjenige versuchte ihn zu versteckt. Ohne überhaupt nachzudenken, zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und führte rasend schnell einen Diagnostik Zauber über ihm aus.

Bevor sie überhaupt auf die Ergebnisse schauen konnte, warf sich Malfoy nach vorne, schlug ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand und drückte sie gegen die Wand.

„Was tust du?“, zischte er.

Richtig. Er ließ vermutlich sonst niemanden Sprüche in seine Richtung zaubern.

Sie traf ruhig seinen Blick. „Du bist verletzt.“

Er riss seine Hände von ihr los und ging einen Schritt zurück.

„Es ist nichts.“, sagte er. „Ich werde es später versorgen lassen.“

Hermines Blick fiel nach unten zu den Farben und Details, die ihren Zauberstab umgaben, der ein paar Meter entfernt von ihr auf dem Boden lag und las die offensichtlichen Dinge.

„Du hast mehrere angebrochene Rippen, eine Gehirnerschütterung und innere Blutungen. Ich werde vielleicht zehn Minuten brauchen, um es zu heilen. Und –“ Sie schenkte ihm einen spitzen Blick. „Apparieren wird das nächste Mal nur noch mehr weh tun. Wenn du die Rippen so lässt und weiter machst, dann könnten sie komplett brechen. Du könntest deine Lunge durchstoßen. Wenn es splittert, dann müssten deine Rippen komplett entfernt werden und wieder neu wachsen.“

Er starrte sie für einige Momente an, bevor er seine Augen verdrehte. „Also gut.“

Sie kniete sich hin und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. „Zieh dich aus – von der Hüfte aufwärts.“

Er wurde für einen Moment still.

„Ich dachte das war mein Spruch.“, sagte er, als er steif nach oben griff und seinen Mantel auf machte, er ließ in unachtsam zu einem Haufen auf den Boden fallen. „Wenn du mich so sehr willst, hättest du nur fragen müssen.“

Er sah sie übermäßig anzüglich an.

Jeder hatte Methoden, um mit Schmerzen fertig zu werden. Harry wurde sehr still, während Ron, wie Fred und George es nannten, „bitchy“ wurde. Seamus und Charlie fluchten so laut und unaufhörlich, dass sie ruhig gestellt werden mussten.

Schmerz machte Malfoy offensichtlich noch sarkastischer, wie er es eh schon war.

Immerhin bedeutete das, dass er wieder mit ihr redete.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Ja. Nichts bringt mich so sehr in Fahrt, wie der Anblick eines Abdomens das mit lilanen und grünen Hämatomen übersäht ist.“

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass du ein sadistisches Miststück bist.“

Der Kommentar traf Hermine so unerwartet, dass sie laut das Lachen anfing.

Malfoy schien verwundert von seinem Erfolg und fing an sein Shirt aufzuknöpfen und versuchte unbeholfen es sich auszuziehen.

Er hatte auch noch eine Schulter Verletzung.

Sie streckte langsam ihre Hand aus, so als ob sie auf ein verschrecktes Tier zu ging. Er zuckte nicht zurück, also zog sie vorsichtig das Shirt hinunter und begutachtete den Schaden.

Er schien extrem gewaltsam in – etwas – hinein geschleudert worden zu sein.

Seine Schulter ist ausgerenkt gewesen, aber er musste sie zurück gezogen haben. Seine komplette rechte Seite war voller blauer Flecken. Es war erstaunlich, dass sein Arm nicht zertrümmert war.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte sie mit aufrichtiger Neugierde.

„Neues Rudel Werwölfe.“, antwortete er knapp. „Es gab Anführer Probleme.“

„Und jetzt? Hast du mit einem Werwolf Alpha gekämpft?“, fragte sie skeptisch und fing an seine Rippen zu heilen.

„Nun, er durfte nicht kratzen oder beißen und ich durfte ihn nicht umbringen. Aber – wenn du Kreaturen mit einer Rudel Hierarchie hast und versuchst die anzuführen, ohne ihnen vorher ihre Unterlegenheit aufzuzeigen, dann wartet man praktisch nur auf einen Aufstand.“, erklärte Malfoy, so als ob diese Dinge gewöhnliches Allgemeinwissen waren.

„Kommt das hier alles vom Gewinnen oder Verlieren?“, fragte sie, als sie den Bruch einer anderen Rippe heilte.

Er schenkte ihr einen kurzen Blick. „Gewinnen, offensichtlich. Ich wäre nirgendwo mehr hinappariert, wenn ich verloren hätte. Dämliches Tier hat nicht einmal daran gedacht seinen Zauberstab zu benutzten. Sie verwildern alle, sobald sie anfangen in Rudeln zu rennen.“

Er verdrehte seine Augen und fügte hinzu. „Jetzt bin ich anscheinend der Alpha eines Werwolf Rudels. Ich finde das schmeichelt meinem natürlichen Charm.“

„Der Alpha wird bestimmt versuchen dich zu töten.“, meinte Hermine.

Malfoy schnaubte. „Er kann es gerne versuchen. Ich würde nicht mal eine Minute brauchen, um ihn zu töten, wenn ich ihn tatsächlich töten darf.“ Er grinste höhnisch.

Hermine antwortete nicht. Mit einem nonverbalen Spruch rief sie ihre Umhängetasche herbei und zog das Notfall-Kit heraus, dass sie immer mit sich trug.

„Setz dich hin und trink das.“, wies sie ihn an, als die ihm einen Trank reichte. „Es ist für die Gehirnerschütterung, die du hast.“

Als er den Trank entleerte, rieb sie ihre Hände zusammen, um sie aufzuwärmen und tunkte ihre Finger dann in ein kleines Glas mit einer Paste.

Sie beäugte ihn nachdenklich für einen Moment, bevor sie ihre Hand leicht auf seine Schulter legte.

Er sprang vor Schreck fast in die Luft.

„Entspann dich.“, sagte sie, sie spürte, wie sich die Muskeln in seiner Schulter unter ihren Fingern anspannten. „Es wird nicht gut einziehen, wenn du zu angespannt bist.“

Malfoy entspannte sich nicht auch nur ein bisschen.

Sie verdrehte die Augen.

Sie striff mit ihren Fingern leicht über seine Schulter, verteilte die Paste und ließ ihn sich an die Berührungen gewöhnen. Die Muskeln in seiner Schulter zuckten leicht. Es erinnerte Hermine daran ein schreckhaftes Pferd zu streicheln.

All die Möglichkeiten, die sie sich vorgestellt hatte, bei denen sie Malfoy halbnackt in ihrer Präsenz haben würde, beinhalteten überraschenderweise kein Heilen. Aber- sie konnte es benutzen, um die Dinge wieder gerade zu biegen und an ihrer ursprünglichen Strategie weiter zu arbeiten.

Er war offensichtlich einsam. Er schien durch körperlichen Kontakt, der nicht gewaltsam oder sexueller Natur war, verunsichert.

Sie nahm an, dass das nicht überraschend war. Wen gab es schon der nett zu ihm war? Laut seinen Andeutungen ist sein brutales Training mit Bellatrix von niemand verhindert worden, nicht mal von seiner Mutter. Der Gedanke ließ sie leicht erschaudern.

Einen sechzehnjährigen mit dem Crutiatus zu foltern, um ihm Okklumentik beizubringen und ihn dann zurückzulassen, bis er davon bewusstlos wurde.

Sie konnte diese Leere benutzen. Die Einsamkeit. Das Bedürfnis nach Toast war in der menschlichen Psyche verankert. Er war sich über die Abwesenheit vielleicht nicht mal genug bewusst, um abwehren zu reagieren. Wenn sie dieses Bedürfnis erweckte –

\- dann wäre sie drinnen.

Nicht sexueller körperlicher Kontakt war etwas, mit dem sie sich wohlfühlte. Körper zu berühren. Beruhigend und trösten zu sein. Es war ein unerwarteter Vorteil, den sie gegenüber Malfoy hatte. Er mochte klare Linien. Sie würde sie verschwimmen lassen und dann durch die Lücken schlüpfen.

Sie lehnte sich nach vorne nur ein kleines bisschen, so dass ihr Mund in der Nähe von seinem Ohr war. Seine Haut roch leicht nach Salz zusammen mit einem leichten, beißenden Unterton von Eichenmoos und dem scharfen Geruch von grünem Papyrus.

„Das wird jetzt ein bisschen weh tun.“, sagte sie leise.

Dann fing sie an die Muskeln zu massieren, damit die Heilungspaste tief in das Gewebe einziehen konnte, um die überdehnten Sehnen zu reparieren. Wenn sie sie nicht dazu brachte komplett einzuziehen, dann könnte der Schaden dauerhaft werden und Malfoy könnte anfällig dafür werden, seine Schulter auszurenken.

„Fuck.“, stöhnte er. „Du bist ein Miststück.“

Ihre Hände hielten für einen Moment still, bevor sie weitermachte.

„Das wurde mir schon öfter gesagt“, merkte sie leise an.

Die Antwort schien Malfoy leicht unerwartet zu treffen. Er ließ sich nach hinten sinken und spannte seinen Kiefer an, während sie weiter machte. Innerhalb einer weitere Minute war sie fertig, aber sie machte damit weiter seine Schulter zu massieren. Sanft. Auf eine Art - die streng genommen- nicht medizinisch notwendig war.

Nach einer weiteren extra Minute stoppte sie und ließ ihre Hände sanft auf seiner Schulter liegen.

„Ich muss jetzt mit deinen Rippen weitermachen. Es wäre einfacher, wenn du dich zurück legst.“

Er seufzte und legte sich auf den Boden. Sie stopfte seinen Mantel unter seinen Kopf und verlagerte ihr Gewicht so dass sie neben ihm saß.

Er starrte sie mit intensiven Misstrauen an.

Sie bereitete sich selbst mit ihrem Notfall-Kit vor und holte ein großes Fläschchen mit Serum heraus. Nach einem schnellen Spruch, um die Paste von ihren Händen verschwinden zu lassen, schüttete sie die Flüssigkeit in ihre Handfläche. Sie verteilte sie, mit kleinen kreisförmigen Bewegungen, über seinen Arm, auf seiner Seite und seiner Brust. Sie merkte sich, wo es am schnellsten verschwand und fügte dort noch eine extra Schicht Serum hinzu.

Mit ihrer freien Hand zauberte sie einen neuen Diagnostik Zauber. Er hatte auch noch ein Nierenprellung. Sie seufzte leicht.

„Du hast eine geprellte Niere. Ich hab den Trank dafür nicht dabei, also wirst du dafür ein Heiler aufsuchen müssen. Es ist nichts Schlimmes, aber es wird für ein paar Tage weh tun, wenn du es nicht behandeln lässt.“

Die blauen Flecken auf seiner Brust verschwand langsam unter ihren Fingern. Als sie dies taten, wurden ihre kreisförmigen Bewegungen langsamer, während sie ihn betrachtete.

Er war – recht attraktiv. Rein körperlich.

Er musste gute körperliche Gene haben was einen niedrigen Körperfettanteil anging, denn die Muskeln in seinem Oberkörper und seinen Armen stachen mit starker Definition hervor. Sein ganzer Körper war hart und angespannt ohne auch nur das kleinste Anzeichen von Sanftheit. Er war kein Bodybuilder, aber er war – fit.

Die meisten Männer hatten zumindest eine kleine Schicht Fett, die sie polsterte, bevor die Muskeln kamen. Egal wie stark all die Weasley Jungs waren, ihre Muskeldefinition war nur leicht unter ihrer Haut zu erkennen. Harry war schon immer eher schlaksig veranlagt gewesen, egal in welche körperliche Verfassung er sich befand.

Es war nicht überraschend, nahm sie an. Lucius Malfoy war gut gebaut und auch weit entfernt davon korpulent zu sein, während Narcissa schon immer dünn, wie ein Zaunpfahl, gewesen ist.

Sie beobachtete Malfoy gedankenverloren.

„Starrst du alle deine Patienten an oder bin ich besonders?“, sagte Malfoy plötzlich affektiert.

Sie schreckte auf und errötete.

„Das habe ich nicht getan.“, sagte sie abwehren. „Ich hab mich nur über deinen Körperfettanteil gewundert.“

„Natürlich hast du das getan.“, sagte Malfoy und schnaubte.

Sie zog ihre Hände zurück.

„Du bist fertig.“, teilte sie ihm leise mit.

Er setzte sich auf und rotierte seine Schulter, als er ihre Heilungsarbeit an seinen Rippen begutachtete. Dann zog er sich sein Shirt an und knöpfte es schnell wieder zu.

Hermine schaute weg und fing an ihr Notfall-Kit zusammenzupacken.

„Also - wie besiegt man ein Werwolf, ohne ihn zu töten?“, erkundigte sie sich.

„Ein Bombarda Maxima mit der Zauberstab Spitze gegen seinen Augapfel gerichtet, scheint den Zweck zu erfüllen.“, sagte Malfoy beiläufig, als er seinen Mantel aufhob und aufstand. „Aber man muss sie auf so nah an sich ran lassen. Was offensichtlich nicht so gelaufen ist wie geplant.“

Sie starrte ihn an.

„Du hast sein Auge in die Luft gejagt?“

„Es hätte einen Zauberer getötet, aber Werwölfe scheinen nie zu wissen, wann es an der Zeit ist zu sterben.“

„Er wird ziemlich sicher versuchen dich zu töten“, teilte Hermine ihm mit ernster Miene mit.

„Ich hoffe darauf.“, sagte er

Sie verdrehte die Augen und stand auf.

„So. Mehr Werwölfe also. Irgendwelche anderen Informationen?“

Er rief ohne Zauberstab eine Schriftrolle herbei.

„Ein paar neue nicht tödliche Flüche, zu denen sich dein Orden vielleicht herablassen kann, ohne deren wertvolles Gewissen zu belasten, sie zu benutzen. Details zu einem neuen Gefängnis in Cornwall. Außerdem zieht es der Dunkle Lord in Betracht, seinen Namen ein Tabu werden zu lassen. Du solltest vielleicht all deine tollkühnen Kämpfer davor warnen, mit dem Namen, als Demonstration ihres Gryffindor Mutes, um sich zu werfen.“

Hermine nahm die Schriftrolle entgegen und er wandte sich ab, um zu gehen.

„Danke fürs zusammenflicken, Granger.“

Er verschwand.

Hermine sah sich in der Hütte noch einen Moment lang um, bevor sie die Schriftrolle in ihre Umhängetasche verschwinden ließ.

Sie hat Draco Malfoy geheilt.

Sie hat schon viele Leute zuvor geheilt, aber irgendwie hat es sich anders angefühlt ihn zu heilen.

Für ein paar Minuten hatte er sich nicht wie ein Todesser angefühlt. Er ist einfach nur eine Person gewesen, die Schmerzen hatte.

Eine Person.

Sie war es nicht gewohnt über ihn als das nachzudenken.

Es fühlte sich sicherer an, ihn unpersönlich zu machen. Ein Konzept in ihrem Kopf.

Todesser. Mörder. Spion. Zielscheibe. Werkzeug.

Das war, wie sie im bevorzugt kategorisierte.

Nicht eine verletzte Person. Nicht jemand der zusammenzuckte, weil seine Rippen gebrochen waren. Nicht jemand der es so nicht gewohnt war körperlich berührt zu werden, dass er reflexartig zurückzuckte. Nicht jemand - attraktives.

Die Interaktion schien die Unbeholfenheit überwunden zu haben; eine Brücke über die Kluft gebaut zu haben, die entstanden war. Aber es hatte genauso auch die „Andersartigkeit“ weggeschnitzt, die sie bis jetzt in ihm gesehen hatte; ihr Feind der Albus Dumbledore umgebracht hatte. Eine Perspektive, die es erlaubt hatte, ohne zu zögern darüber nachzudenken ihn für seinen potenziellen Untergang zu manipulieren.

Über ihn als Person nachzudenken, ließ ihn weniger wie ein Monster erscheinen.

Sie konnte sich das nicht erlauben. Es ließ die vierzehnjährige Hermine aus Hogwarts wieder auferstehen, die Hüte gestrickt hat und eine Organisation gestartet hat, um Elfenrechte zu unterstützen. Diese rechtsschaffende Teenagerin würde sich vor ihrem Zukunfts-Ich fürchten, die die strategische Notwendigkeit rechtfertigte, Draco Malfoy intellektuell zu dehumanisieren.

Hermines Hände zittern leicht, als sie diesen Gedanken in den hinteren Bereich ihres Bewusstseins verdrängte.

Und - er ist zu ihr gekommen, sobald sie in der Hütte angekommen war. Trotz seiner Verletzungen. Er ist dennoch gekommen.

Sie fragte sich, ob das etwas zu bedeuten hatte.

Hermine apparierte zum Grimmauld Platz zurück und ging sofort nach oben zu ihrem Zimmer. Bevor sie hineinging späte sie vorsichtig durch die Tür, um sicherzustellen, dass das Zimmer leer war.

Harry und Ginny waren „nicht“ zusammen. Ginny war ein paar Wochen vorher auf Hermine zu gekommen, um dieses Detail klarzustellen. Es ist einfach nur ein unbedeutendes Liebesabenteuer. Es war in der Hitze des Moments entstanden.

Es gab anscheinend viel Hitze, gegebene Umstände, dass Hermine seitdem ein Dutzend Mal fast in so eine Situation reingeplatzt wäre.

Hermine, zusammen mit allen anderen im Grimmauld Platz ignorierten glimpflich Harrys dramatisch bessere Laune. Er sprang durch das Haus wie ein fröhlicher Hirsch.

Hermine zog ihr Notizbuch unter dem Bett hervor und murmelte die Gegenzauber für ihre Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, die sie darauf platziert hatte.

Sie blätterte vorsichtig durch die Seiten. Sie schaute nochmal über alles, was sie niedergeschrieben hatte, sie las sich durch, wie sich ihre Meinungen und Theorien entwickelt und erweitert hatten. Sie knabberte am Ende ihrer Schreibfeder herum, als sie einen Kommentar unterstrich, den sie Wochen vorher gemacht hatte.

Einsam. Isoliert.

Sie wurde immer überzeugt davon, dass dies ein zentrale Punkt von ihm war. Tote Mutter. Verrückter Vater. Ehrgeizige Freunde, die sich alle der Selbsterhaltung verschrieben haben.

Was auch immer Malfoy antrieb, sich von Voldemort abzuwenden und sich auf die Seite des Ordens zu schlagen, war vermutlich ein Geheimnis, das keiner kannte.

Es gab nicht genügend Raum für Ehrlichkeit und Freundschaft, während man unter der größenwahnsinnigen Herrschaft eines der mächtigsten Legilimenten in der Zauberwelt diente.

Hermine war sich ziemlich sicher, dass keiner auf Voldemorts Seite wusste, dass Malfoy ein Spion war. Er würde es nicht wagen es zu riskieren.

Hermine konnte ein sicherer Aufbewahrungsort für seine Geheimnisse sein. Wenn sie sein Vertrauen gewann. Wenn ihre Okklumentik gut genug war, würde er dazu in der Lage sein sie zu rationalisieren. Sie würde seine Stärken zu seinen Schwächen machen, die sie zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen konnte.

Sie steckte ihren Kopf unter ihr Bett, um nach einem Psychologie Buch zu suchen, in dem sie etwas nachschlagen wollte. Als sie über die Bücher schaute, die sich angesammelt hatten stoppte sie –

sie sind bewegt worden.

Der Unterschied war nur gering, aber sie war sich sicher. Jemand hatte unter ihrem Bett rumgeschnüffelt. Sie vollführte einen Aufspürungszauber, der ohne Ergebnis zurückkam.

Sie schaute ihr Notizbuch an. Sie führte eine Reihe an Sprüchen und Analysezaubern durch, um zu schauen, ob damit hantiert wurde. Es gab keine Anzeichen.

Sie starrte wieder unter ihr Bett und im Zimmer umher.

Kreacher.

Der verdammte Elf tat kaum mehr als zu schmollen und Leute zu beleidigen, aber ab und zu machte er sich zu einer halbherzigen Reinigungstour durch das Anwesen auf.

Das Zimmer schien abgestaubt worden zu sein. Ginnys Bett, das normalerweise immer ungemacht war, schien etwas geglättet worden zu sein.

Hermine entspannte sich leicht, aber sie führte einige extra Sprüche über den Büchern aus und ein Schutzzauber, der sie benachrichtigen würde, wenn nochmals jemand an ihre Bücher gehen würde. Sie fügte außerdem, dem Notizbuch, einen sehr sorgfältigen Selbstzerstörungszauber hinzu, falls sich jemand daran zu schaffen machen sollte.

Als sie aufstand, um zugehen kam Ginny ins Zimmer.

„Du bist früh zurück.", sagte Ginny.

Hermine schaute nach unten auf ihre Uhr. Das war sie. Ihr Treffen mit Malfoy überschritt normalerweise immer die angestrebte halbe Stunde. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie vor halb neun zurück gekommen ist. Normalerweise musste sich Hermine beeilen, um die Zaubertrank Zutaten zu verstauen, bevor ihre Schicht um halb zehn auf der Krankenabteilung anfing.

„Ich hatte Glück heute.", sagte Hermine.

„Ja", sagte Ginny und sah leicht unbehaglich aus. „Uhm. Ich wollte dich – wegen etwas Fragen."

Hermine wartete.

Ginny strich sich nervös die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie hielt es zu einem kurzen Bob geschnitten, der nur knapp bis über ihr Kinn reichte, seit ihr langer Pferdeschwanz einmal während einer Schlacht ergriffen wurde und sie fast von einer Sabberhexe ermordet wurde.

„Ich – also – du weißt ja offensichtlich von Harry und mir.", sagte Ginny.

Hermine nickte kurz.

„Richtig. Also. Die Sache ist die, ich wollte vorsichtig sein. Ich benutze schon den Zauberspruch dafür. Aber – da ist etwas an der Prewett Familie, sie sind nicht wie andere Zauberer Familien. Sie werden einfach irgendwie schwanger. Ron und ich waren beides Unfälle nach den Zwillingen. Also – habe ich mich gefragt, ob du mir einen Verhütungstrank machen könntest. Wenn du Zeit dafür hast. Ich war nie gut in Zaubertränke. Wenn du keine Zeit hast – dann ist das auch okay. Dann kann ich Padma fragen. Ich weiß du hast wahnsinnig viel zu tun. Ich wollte nur – ich wollte nicht das du denkst, dass ich dich nicht fragen will."

„Natürlich. Ich wollte sowieso heute Abend ein paar Tränke brauen. Es ist einfach diesen Trank auch noch zu machen. Hast du irgendwelche Vorlieben für den Geschmack? Die effektivsten schmecken nicht so gut."

„Es ist mir egal wie er schmeckt solange er funktioniert.", sagte Ginny sofort.

„Nun, ich hab schon ein paar Fläschchen von einer Sorte da. Ich kann sie dir gleich geben, wenn du möchtest."

„Du hast schon welche?" Ginny blinzelte und schaute Hermine misstrauisch an. „Hast du –?"

Hermine konnte sehen wie Ginny die Liste an möglichen Männern in Hermines Leben durchging.

„Du hats nichts – mit Snape, oder?", stieß Ginny plötzlich hervor.

Hermine starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Oh Gott – Nein!", spuckte sie aus. „Ich bin eine Heilerin! Ich hab viele Dinge auf Vorrat. Du liebe Zeit! Was – wie kommst du überhaupt –"

Ginny sah etwas verlegen aus.

„Es wirkt nur so, als ob er die einzige Person ist, mit der du dich mal länger unterhältst. Außer Fred, aber er ist mit Angelina zusammen. Mit allen anderen streitest du dich immer nur. Und nicht auf eine heiße und genervte Verwöhnungssex Art und Weise."

„Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich mit ihm ins Bett steige.", murmelte Hermine, sie hatte das Gefühl, das ihr Gesicht gleich in Flammen aufgehen würde. „Er ist ein Kollege. Ich beratschlage mich mit ihm über Zaubertränke."

„Du wirkst nur so einsam.", sagte Ginny und schaute Hermine lange an.

Hermine stutzte und starrte Ginny an.

„Du redest heutzutage mit niemanden mehr.", sagte Ginny. „Du bist früher immer mit Ron und Harry zusammen gewesen. Aber sogar bevor du weggegangen bist, um eine Heilerin zu werden, schienst du immer und immer mehr alleine zu sein. Ich dachte – vielleicht hast du ja jemanden. Zugegeben, Snape wäre eine fragwürdige Wahl aus so vielen Gründen – aber, es herrscht Krieg. Es ist zu viel, egal für wen, um damit alleine fertig zu werden."

„Rum zu vögeln, um zu vergessen, das ist Rons Ding. Nicht meins.", sagte Hermine steif. „Außerdem ist es ja nicht so, als ob ich kämpfen würde."

Ginny sah sie für einen Moment nachdenklich an, bevor sie sage: „Ich finde das die Krankenstation schlimmer ist als das Schlachtfeld."

Hermine schaute weg. Sie hatte sich schon öfter gefragt, ob das nicht der Fall war, aber sie hatte niemanden, dem sie diese Frage stellen konnte.

Ginny fuhr fort. „Ich muss jedes Mal daran denken, wenn ich hier bin. Auf dem Schlachtfeld – ist alles fokussiert. Selbst wenn jemand verletzt ist. Dann appariert man sie einfach weg und kommt zurück. Man gewinnt manche Schlachten. Man verliert manche. Manchmal wird man getroffen. Dann schlägt man zurück. Und man bekommt Tage frei, um sich davon zu erholen, wenn es schlimm war, oder wenn dein Kampfpartnern gestorben ist. Aber in der Krankenabteilung, da ist es so, als ob man jede Schlacht verliert. Ich bin jedes Mal mehr traumatisiert, wenn ich dort war, als ich es nach dem Kämpfen bin."

Hermine blieb still.

„Und du bekommst nicht mal frei.", sagte Ginny. „Du hast bei jeder Auseinandersetzung Dienst. Sie können dich nicht entbehren, nicht mal, um zu trauern. Ich weiß, von Harry und Ron, dass du immer noch drauf drängst die dunklen Künste zu verwenden, wenn du zu den Ordens Treffen gehst. Ich stimme dir nicht zu – aber ich verstehe es. Ich verstehe, dass du den Krieg aus einem andern Blickwinkel siehst. Vermutlich aus dem schlimmsten. Deswegen – ich mein ja nur, wenn du jemanden hast, dann würde es mich sehr für dich freuen. Auch wenn es Snape ist."

Hermine verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Du solltest jetzt wahrscheinlich das Reden aufhören, wenn du immer noch den Verhütungstank haben willst.", sagte Hermine mit einem strengen Blick.

Ginny schloss schnell ihren Mund. Hermine schnappte sich ihre Umhängetasche vom Bett.

„Komm. Sie sind im Zaubertränke Vorratsschrank.“, sagte Hermine, während sie aus dem Schlafzimmer lief.

Die Fläschchen waren alle auf dem obersten Regal in einer kleinen Schachtel verstaut. Hermine zog ein Dutzend heraus und legte sie in eine kleine Tasche für Ginny.

„Einer pro Tag. Es ist am besten, wenn du ihn immer zur gleichen Tageszeit einnimmst. Ich werde eine weitere Portion Diese Woche machen und dir einen monatlichen Vorrat geben.“

„Danke Hermine.“

Ginny huschte davon und Hermine packte die Schachtel wieder auf das oberste Regal.

Sie hatte gelogen. Verhütung war kein Trank, den sie normalerweise zur Hand hatte. Es ist Hermines persönlicher Vorrat gewesen, den sie vorsorglich genommen hat, seit dem Tag nachdem Moody wegen Malfoy auf sie zugekommen war.

Die Woche darauf war Malfoy bereits in der Hütte als Hermine ankam. Als sie die Tür öffnete starrte er sie mit einem Ausdruck der leichten Gereiztheit an.

Sie schaute ihn verwirrt an.

„Bin ich zu spät?“, fragte sie als sie nach unten auf ihre Uhr schaute.

„Nein.", sagte er mit knappen Ton.

Sie schloss unbeholfen die Tür und wartet.

„Ich denke wir sind fertig mit Okklumentik.“, sagte er nach einer Minute.

„Okay.“

Sie fing an ihren Mund aufzumachen, um zu fragen, ob er vorhatte, sie im Duellieren zu unterrichten, aber sie schloss ihn dann wieder und wartete. Etwas in seiner Stimmung schien leicht unbefriedigend zu sein.

„Wir werden mit dem grundlegenden Duellieren anfangen, damit ich sehen kann, wie schlecht du darin bist.“, verkündete er.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Gut.“, sagte sie. „Was sind die Regeln?“

„Es gibt keine für dich. Mach was immer du willst.“, sagte er. „Ich werde mich selbst auf Brandzauber beschränken. Ich will sehen, wie lang du standhältst.“

Hermine errötete.

„Ich sage dir lieber gleich, dass ich grottenschlecht bin.“, sagte sie.

„Ja. Das habe ich schon erwartet.“

Sie schaute kurz zu ihm rüber, legte ihre Umhängetasche auf dem Boden in der Nähe der Tür ab und platzierte einen Schutzzauber darüber. Dann drehte sie sich um, um ihn anzuschauen.

Er ging durch das Zimmer und lehnte sich gelangweilt gegen die Wand.

„Also gut.“

Er griff in seine Roben und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf die Seite.

„Das ist nicht der Zauberstab, den du in der Schule hattest, oder?“, fragte sie.

Er schaute nach unten und drehte ihn in seinen Fingern umher.

„Nein“, gab er zu. „Mein Einhornsschwanzhaar kam mit den dunklen Künsten nicht so gut zurecht, also musste ich ihn ersetzen. Es ist immer noch Weißdornholz, weniger federnd, mit Drachenherzfaser. Er ist außerdem ein paar Zentimeter länger.“

Er zog seine Augenbrauen anzüglich nach oben, als er den letzten Satz sagte.

Sie filterte die Informationen für zukünftige Analysen heraus. Sie glaubte, dass es ein Buch über Zauberstab Theorien im Grimmauld Platz in der Black Bibliothek gab.

Sie stellte sich in duellier Position auf.

Malfoy richtete sich auf und nahm die gleiche Position ein wie sie.

Hermine hatte versucht das Duellieren zu üben, wann immer sie die Zeit dafür finden konnte, um in den Übungsraum zu schleichen. Sie schoss einen nonverbalen Schockzauber auf ihn und er wies ihn leicht mit einem Schild zurück, als er eine Reihe an Brandzaubern auf sie schoss.

Sie zauberte schnell ihr eigene Schild herbei und verstärkte es mit einem Fianto Duri Zauber.

Malfoy zauberte einen unendlichen Strom aus Sprüchen und wehrte ohne Mühen jeden Zauber ab, den sie in seine Richtung schickte, ohne sich überhaupt zu bewegen.

Trotz des harmlosen Zaubers, den er benutzte, ließ die Schnelligkeit, mit der er die Zauber in ihre Richtung schickte, Hermines Schild schwächer werden.

Bevor sie ein neues Schild errichten konnte, schoss er einen Zauber auf ihre Füße. Sie schrie leicht auf, als er ihren Knöchel traf.

Von da an ging es blitzschnell bergab. Sie sprangen nach hinten, ohne nachzudenken und sie blieb weiter schutzlos stehen. Er traf sich sofort mit weiteren fünf Sprüchen.

„Alles klar!“, schrie sie. „Du hast gewonnen. Hör auf!“

„So funktioniert das nicht, Granger.“, sagte er affektiert, während er weitermachte und nonverbale Sprüche auf sie schoss. „Auf dem Schlachtfeld heißt es gewinn oder Stirb oder renn weg.“

Hermine bückte sich, um seinen Sprüchen auszuweichen und schaffte es endlich ein neues Schild zu errichten. Sie stand behutsam auf einem Fuß. Die Seite, wo et sie wiederholt getroffen hatte, schwoll an und brannte.

Sie schoss wütend einen leicht dunklen Fluch auf ihn. Nichts Tödliches aber etwas das wesentlich ernster war als ein Schockzauber.

Malfoy wehrte ihn ab und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Das Kätzchen hat Krallen.“, sagte er mit spöttischem Unterton.

„Oh, halts Maul.“, zischte sie als sie eine Reihe an nonverbalen Sprüchen in seine Richtung schickte.

„Guter Gott, Granger, deine Treffsicherheit ist grauenhaft.“, sagte er zu ihr, während er immer noch Maschinengewehr artig Brandzauber auf sie schickte. „Ich beweg mich nicht mal und du triffst mich nicht mal.“

„Dem bin ich mir auch bewusst."

„Kein Wunder, dass sie dich aus den Schlachten zurückgezogen haben.“

„Sei still!“

„Hab ich da ein Nerv getroffen?“, fragte er trocken. Seine grauen Augen glitzerten und ihr wurde klar, dass er sie für irgendetwas bestrafte. Was auch immer es gewesen ist, was in irritiert hat als sie angekommen ist, er rächte sich dafür.

Passiv-aggressiver Wichser.

Er gab sich nicht mal Mühe. Er wusste, dass sie schlecht war. Er tat es nur für seine eigene persönliche Unterhaltung.

Sie drehte sich von seinen Sprüchen Weg und errichtete wieder ihr Schild. Sie wurde schon leicht erschöpft von der Kombination aus Abwehren und Zaubern.

Sie umfasste fest ihren Zauberstab und machte weiter, bis er ihre Zauberstab Hand mit so vielen Sprüchen getroffen hatte, dass sie ihn nicht mehr halten konnte.

In Zauberstab viel auf dem Boden. Anstatt zu versuchen auszuweichen stand sie einfach nur da, als er ihren Brustkorb und ihre Beine mit einem Dutzend mehr Zaubersprüchen traf.

Dann hört er endlich auf und sie schaute ihn an.

„Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?“, erkundigte sie sich.

Er grinste und packte seinen Zauberstab wieder weg.

„Ich wollte dich schon seit Jahren verhexen.“, sagte er mit einem zufriedenstellenden Glitzern in seinen Augen.

„Ich hab dir schon vorher gesagt, dass du das tun könntest.“, sagte sie mit hölzerner Stimme, als sie gedanklich anfing zu kategorisieren, wo an ihrem Körper er sie getroffen hatte. „Aber Ich nehme an das es dir gefällt, wenn du so tust, als ob du mir eine echte Chance gegeben hättest.“

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass deine Abwehr erbärmlich ist.“

„Nein. Das ist meine Schuld.“, sagte sie leise, sie hob ihre Hand an und wimmerte leicht, als sie versuchte ihre Finger zu bewegen.

Der Brandzauber hinterließ keine bleibenden Schäden, aber er konnte auch nicht magisch rückgängig gemacht werden. Durch Häufigkeit und Geballtheit, mit der Malfoy ihn verwendet hatte, würde es länger als einen Tag dauern, bis die Schmerzen von all den Quaddeln verschwunden sein würde. Sie war sich sicher, dass er den Zauber genau deshalb ausgewählt hatte.

„Um eins klar zu stellen.“, sagte sie, sie versuchte ihre Stimme vom Zittern abzuhalten. „Das hier fällt darunter meine Arbeit für den Orden zu beeinträchtigen. Also, vielleicht benutzt du das nächste Mal einen umkehrbaren Zauber, oder versuchst es auf eine Stelle einzugrenzen.“

Malfoy sagte nichts.

„Also –“, fragte sie nach einer Minute. „Darf ich wissen warum?“

„Wenn es darum geht, dich zu verfluchen, Granger, dann ist deine bloße Existenz schon genug Grund dafür.“

Sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen von schluckte schwer. Das schmerzende Gefühl verteilte sich über ihre Nase und Wangen und sie blinzelte es weg.

„Hast du diese Woche irgendwelche Informationen?“

„Nein.“

„Nun. Dann werde ich jetzt gehen.“, sagte sie, kniete sich hin und sammelte steif ihren Zauberstab mit der linken Hand auf. Dann ging sie nach drüben und hob ihre Umhängetasche auf ihre Schulter, sie zuckt leicht zusammen, als der Träger auf einigen Blasen landete.

Malfoy sagte kein Wort als sie nach draußen lief.

Sie stand vor der Hütte und fühlte sich verloren. Nicht wegen Malfoys Grausamkeit, aber wegen dem was sie tun sollte. Sie konnte nicht zum Grimmauld Platz zurück und es riskieren, dass jemand bemerkte, dass sie verhext worden ist. Sie hatte keine Erklärung dafür.

Sie ging behutsam zu den Baumstumpf rüber und setzte sich auf die Kante.

Mit einem Seufzen zog sie die Umhängetasche von ihrer Schulter und fing an Säckchen und Flaschen herauszuziehen. Sie würde alle ihre Zaubertrank Vorräte, die sie gesammelt hatte, wegschmeißen müssen. Sie benötigten vorsichtige Lagerung, um ihre magischen Fähigkeiten zu behalten. Sie würde die notwendigen Sprüche nicht durchführen können, mit dem Zustand, in dem sich ihre Zauberstab Hand momentan befand.

Traurig ließ sie die Murtlap Tentakeln auf dem Boden fallen. Sie würde eine neue Falle bauen und noch einen töten müssen. Die Feenflügel. Dann leerte sie den ganzen Rest aus, bis sie nichts mehr übrig hatte, außer einem Bund Brennnessel.

Mit einer Grimasse hob sie sie nach oben und drückte sie gegen beide ihre Knöchel und gegen beide Hände und Handgelenke. Dann striff auch leicht mit dem Bündel über ihr Gesicht. Sie ließ die Nesseln auf den Boden fallen und beobachtete, wie eine Vielzahl an kleinen Blasen sich auf ihre Haut ausbreitete und all die Verdächtigen Zauber überdeckte, die ihre Klamotten nicht verdeckten.

Mit einem Seufzen stand sie auf und hielt ihre Zauberstab Hand leicht fest, als sie zum Grimmauld Platz zurück apparierte.

„Hermine? Was ist mit dir passiert?“, erkundigte sich Angelina mit aufgerissenen Augen als sie zur Tür herein lief.

„Ich bin gestolpert und in ein Brennnesselbusch gefallen.“, log Hermine.

„Du Menschenskinder.“ Angelina starrte Hermines Gesicht an, bis sie anfing leicht rot zu werden. „Gibt es irgendwas, was du dagegen tun kannst?“

„Leider nicht. Es gibt keine Zaubersprüche gegen Brennnesseln. Es sollte in einem Tag wieder verblassen. Aber ich konnte nicht sehr gut Zutaten sammeln. Also werde ich morgen noch einmal gehen müssen.“

„Das ist blöd gelaufen. Dein armes Gesicht.“

Hermine zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Meine Hand hat es schlimmer erwischt. Ich muss gehen und es Pomfrey erzählen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich heute eine große Hilfe in der Krankenabteilung wäre.“

Dank Malfoys Zaubern, fand sich Hermine mit einem unerwartet freien Tag wieder. Nicht dass sie ihn wirklich genießen konnte, da sie ihre Hände nicht wirklich benutzen konnte. Sie konnte ihre Finger nicht mal mehr genug abknicken, um eine Seite in einem Buch festzuhalten und sie umzublättern.

Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal einen freien Tag gehabt hat. All die Zeit, die sie normalerweise abseits des Heilens verbrachte, benutze sie dazu, um ein paar der komplizierteren Zaubertränke zu brauen oder um ihre Zaubertrank Zutaten aufzustocken.

Sie setzte sich hin und starrte aus dem Fenster im Dachboden, sie beobachtete die Muggel, die vorbeiliefen.

Sie fragte sich was es war, das Malfoy provoziert hatte.

Sie fragte sich ob von ihm verhext zu werden vielleicht sogar ein gutes Zeichen war. Dass es hieß, dass sie an ihn ran kam und dass er aus Abwehr ausgerastet war. Ihn die Woche davor zu heilen, hatte ihren Umgang miteinander verändert; sie zu verhexen war vermutlich sein Weg, um sie wieder zurück an ihren Platz zu verweisen.

Er war so rachsüchtig.

Okklumentik Training hat viel mehr wehgetan, aber es ist wenigstens konstruktiv gewesen. Es hat einen Grund für den Schmerz gegeben. Es gab Tränke, die mit den Migränen halfen.

Sie zu verhexen ist einfach nur seine Boshaftigkeit gewesen.

Es war ein beschissener Weg, um ihre Kampffähigkeiten einzuschätzen, da sobald er sie mit einem Zauber traf sie nicht mehr dazu in der Lage sein würde von vorne anzufangen und sie bis nächste Woche warten musste. Wenn er ihre Zielsicherheit und Ausdauer testen wollte, dann hätte er einfach schnell hintereinander Betäubungszauber oder Immobilisierungszauber oder Versteinerungszauber benutzen können.

Er hatte keine schlimmen oder permanenten Zauber verwenden, vermutlich weil es nicht seinem moralischen Code entsprach, mit dem er es so wichtig hatte. Seine ‚ethische Grenze‘. Er möchte es nicht, sich selbst als sadistisch oder boshaft zusehen. Er redete sich vermutlich selbst ein, dass er ihr eine ernsthafte Chance gegeben hat. Dass sie es verdiente, jedes Mal, wenn sie getroffen wurde, weil sie den Sprüche hätte ausweichen sollen.

Er wollte nicht von sich selbst denken, dass er grausam war.

Er dachte vermutlich, dass er besser war als das.

Hermine starrte auf ihre eigenen Hände hinunter.

Auf einer Skala für Schmerzen und Grausamkeit wurden Brandzauber kaum registriert. Emotional jedoch fand sie das Erlebnis niederschmetternder, als sie es sich selbst eingestehen wollte.

Sie presste ihre Augen in ihre Armbeuge und versuchte nicht zu weinen.

Die Tränen bahnten sich dennoch einen Weg nach draußen.


	32. Rückblick 7

Die Woche darauf stand Hermine noch früher auf, um Zutaten sammeln zu gehen. Sie nahm Fläschchen und Schachteln mit und bereitete die Zaubertrank Zutaten komplett vor, bevor sie sie in ihrer Umhängetasche verstaute. Sie konnte es sich nicht leisten, nochmal die Zutaten von einer ganzen Woche zu verschwenden.

Als sie zu der Hütte apparierte atmete sie ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, sie versuchte sich zu wappnen, bevor sie die Tür öffnete. Sie ist zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass die Chancen recht hoch waren, dass Malfoy die gleiche duellier Methode wie letzte Woche wiederholen würde.

Das grausame, zufriedene Glitzern in seinen Augen letzte Woche, bevor er seinen Zauberstab weggepackt hatte, ließ es sie wieder erwarten.

Das Zimmer war leer als sie ankam.

Sie legte ihre Umhängetasche in eine Ecke und platzierte Schutzzauber darüber. Dann stand sie da und wartete. Ihre Finger klopfen immer wieder nervös gegen ihr Bein. Sie fühlte sich fast schwindelig.

Sie hasste es zu warten. Sie hasste es, wenn sie das Ungewisse abwarten musste. Ihre Gedanken fingen immer an, verrückte spielen, mit Szenarios was passieren könnte. Normalerweise waren ihre Vorstellungen schlimmer als die Realität.

Aber Malfoy hatte ein ungewöhnliches Talent dafür, sie zu überrumpeln.

Er war fast fünf Minuten zu spät.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie weiter warten sollte. Er hat gesagt, dass er nur fünf Minuten auf sie warten würde, aber er hat nie was darüber gesagt, wie lange er erwartete, dass sie auf ihn warten sollte. Sie glaubt nicht, dass er den Orden einfach im Stich lassen würde, nur weil er es endlich geschafft hatte, sie zu verhexen.

Ihr wurde fast schlecht vor Angst. Sie konnte nicht –

Sie würde nicht einfach hier sitzen und darauf warten, dass er wieder ausrasten würde.

Sie drehte sich abrupt um, entfernte die Schutzzauber von ihrer Umhängetasche und schwang sie sich über die Schulter. Sie ging gerade aus der Tür, als er mit einem Plopp in das Zimmer apparierte.

Sie stoppte und schaute ihn an. Nur sein Anblick bewirkte, dass ihr ihr Herz in die Hosentasche rutschen. Es fühlte sich an, als ob etwas in ihrer Kehle feststeckte und sie kaum schlucken konnte.

Er starrte sie an. Er sah nicht irritiert aus. Er sah - unbeholfen aus.

„Ich bin spät dran.“, sagte er.

Sie nickte und ging zurück in die Hütte, die zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Es gab eine kurze Pause.

„Das gleiche wie letzte Woche?“, fragte sie leise und schaute von ihm weg.

„Nein.“, sagte er so abrupt, dass sie schnell zu ihm rüber schaute.

Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Es war die offenkundigste Geste des Unbehagens, die sie je von ihm gesehen hat.

„Ich – bin zu weit gegangen.“, sagte er, was keine Entschuldigung war. „Es wird nicht wieder vor kommen.“

„Okay“, stimmte sie automatisch zu, sie glaubte ihm kein Wort. Sie war sich sicher, wenn sie der Sache nur genug Zeit geben würde, würde er einen neuen grausame Tat finden, die er sich rechtfertigen konnte.

Er starrte sie einige Sekunden lang an. Hermine nahm an, dass sie immer noch eine leicht verletzten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund, egal wie viel Okklumentik sie benutzte, war sie nie dazu in der Lage es komplett zu unterdrücken.

Er öffnete sein Mund, so als ob wir noch mal etwas sagen wollte, aber schluckte seine Worte dann hinunter.

„Was?“, fragte sie verbittert. Sich selbst dafür zu wappnen, was er als nächstes tun würde war der schlimmste Teil.

„Ich – habe gesagt Ich werde dir nicht wehtun.“, sagte er mit tiefer Stimme. „Und dann hab ich es trotzdem getan. Es tut mir leid.“

Sie schaute ihn mit Verwirrung an. Er war voller Widersprüche.

„Ich habe immer erwarte, dass du es tun würdest.“

In seinen Augen blitzte Verärgerung auf. Ah, sie hatte offensichtlich wieder seinen moralischen Code beleidigt.

„Und dennoch bist du hier.“, sagte er.

„Ja.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und traf seinen Blick. „Wenn der Orden den Krieg verliert, dann werde ich sterben. Und Harry und Ron und Ginny und alle anderen die ich kenne. Also - macht es nicht wirklich etwas, wenn du mir wehtust.“

„Nein, ich nehme an das tut es nicht.“, stimmte er ihr zu, sein Gesichtsausdruck war kalt.

„Wenn du es wieder tun wirst, dann tu es einfach. Mach keine Farce daraus, indem du mich dagegen ankämpfen lässt. “, sagte sie hölzern. „Steh dafür gerade.“

Seine Mundwinkel zucken leicht. Die Wut kam plötzlich ein bisschen näher an die Oberfläche. Hermine wappnet sich selbst.

Doch sie ließ plötzlich wieder nach.

„Die erste Sache, an der wir arbeiten müssen, ist deine Zielgenauigkeit.“, sagte er und wechselte das Thema.

„Alles klar.“

Er zog sein Zauberstab heraus und rief einen Übungs-Dummy herbei. Mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes zeichnete er ein X in die Mitte, dann schicke ihn auf die andere Seite des Zimmers.

„Was auch immer für Sprüche du willst, zehn nacheinander. Ich will deine Genauigkeitsrate sehen.“, wies er sie an.

Sie legte ihre Umhängetasche ab und stellte sich neben ihn in Position, sie war sich seiner Nähe deutlich bewusst.

Der Dummy war ungefähr 5 Meter von ihr entfernt.

Sie zielte auf das X und zauberte einen Betäubung Spruch, eine Versteinerungszauber, und mehrere Brandzauber und einen Bewegungslos Zauber. Sie traf mit 8 von 10 aber nur 4 trafen direkt auf das X.

Sie stoppte und machte sich bereit für Malfoys sarkastische Kritik. Er blieb still was sich fast noch schlimmer anfühlte.

„Du benutzt normalerweise nur Nähezauber, oder?", erkundigte er sich schlussendlich.

„Ja.“. sagte Hermine steif.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht.“, sagte er und nickte nachdenklich. „Deine Zauber Technik ist gut, aber du bist so präzise, dass du unnötige Aufmerksamkeit darauf verschwendest, seine Zauberstabspitze zu kontrollieren, sodass du vergisst, worauf du zielst. Verhexungen und Flüche brauchen keine so exakte Motorische Genauigkeit; die meisten von ihnen haben keine komplizierten Zauberstabbewegungen. Deine Übergenauigkeit tut dir beim Kämpfen nichts Gutes.“

„Oh...“

„Das Gute daran ist, dass es eine recht einfache Sache zu beheben ist. Es ist viel schwieriger jemanden mit schlechter Zaubertechnik zu trainieren. Versuche einen Fluch mit einer komplizierteren Zauberstab Bewegung und denk daran mit deiner Zauberstab Spitze zu zielen wenn du ihn zu Ende führst.“

Hermine durchwühlte ihre Gedanken nach einem Flug mit komplizierteren Zauberstab Bewegungen. Malfoy hatte recht, die meisten Flüche waren einfach, stechende, schneidende Bewegungen, es gab kaum mehr an ihnen. Ihr war nicht aufgefallen was für eine Umkehrung der Technik dieses Detail vom Heilen war.

Sie erinnerte sich an einen Spruch.

Sie atmete tief ein und führte dann die Bewegung durch und stellte sicher, dass ihre Zauberstab Spitze auf dem X lag, als sie die letzten Worte was der Beschwörung über ihre Lippen kamen.

Ein scharlachrotes Licht Schoß durch das Zimmer und landete genau auf dem X. Sofort explodierte ein kleiner Strahl aus heißem schwarzen Teer aus der Stelle, wo der Spruch den Dummy getroffen hatte. Wenn es eine echte Person gewesen wäre, hätte der Teer sich immer weiter ausgebreitet, aber auf einem Übungs-Dummy verebbte er einfach.

Malfoy lachte in sich hinein. „Also, also Granger, genehmigt der Orden die Flüche, die du kennst?“

„Nein.“, sagte Hermine mit verbitterter Stimme. Es gab keinen Grund ihn anzulügen. Den Todessern konnte es kaum entgehen, dass der Widerstand hauptsächlich nicht tödliche Sprüche verwendete.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Sag mir Granger bist du gewillt jemanden umzubringen?“ Malfoy starrte sie unverwandt an, als er ihr diese Fragte stellte.

Sie schaute zu ihm auf und traf seinen Blick. Er war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt, sein Ausdruck erinnerte sie an dem Moment kurz bevor sie ihn geküsst hatte. Entschlossen. Amüsiert.

„Ich will nicht grausam sein. Aber - wenn ich zwischen mir oder ihnen entscheiden muss, oder wenn ich jemanden beschützen will der mir wichtig ist, dann würde ich es tun.“

Er schaute für einen weiteren Moment auf sie hinunter, bevor er leicht grinste. Die kalte Tödlichkeit in seinen Augen schimmerte leicht und Hermine wurde plötzlich bewusst wie nahe sie sich waren.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du das tun würdest.“, sagte er leise dann wandte er sich wieder dem Dummy zu. „Zehn weitere Sprüche. Lass uns schauen, ob deine Zielgenauigkeit jetzt besser ist, wo du verstehst was der Fehler war.“

Hermine schoss eine weitere Reihe einfache Verhexungen quer durch das Zimmer und traf den Dummy jedes Mal, sechs Mal direkt auf das X.

„Mach weiter.“, wies Malfoy sie an.

Sie machte damit weiter, weitere Sprüche zu zaubern, wurde aber abgelenkt, als er hinter sie ging und sie ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte.

„Mach weiter.“ Seine Stimme war direkt hinter ihr.

Hermine straffte ihre Schultern und versuchte weiter zu zaubern, aber ihre Nervosität, weil sie ihn nicht sehen konnte, während sie ihn aber immer noch so nah hinter sich spüren konnte, ließ sie angespannt werden. Ihre Sprüche flogen in alle Richtungen.

Malfoy erschien wieder auf ihrer Seite.

„Mach weiter.“, sagte er wieder.

Sie machte weiter und ihre Genauigkeit wurde wieder besser.

„Du bist so festgewachsen.“, sagte er schlussendlich und schaute nach unten auf ihre Füße.

Sie schaute nach unten.

„Was soll das sein?“, sagte er, er legte seinen Kopf auf die Seite und sag abfällig auf sie herab. „Eine Fecht Position?“

Hermine wurde rot und stellte sich anders an.

„Beim Duellieren auf einem Schlachtfeld, vor allem auf einem ohne Apparations-Schutzzauber, gibt es nicht wirklich irgendwelche Vorteile. Du kannst überall sein, wo du willst, solange es dir eine freie Schuss Möglichkeit auf alle anderen gibt. Das wichtige ist es, sich schnell bewegen zu können. Ein Angriff kann aus jeder Richtung kommen – außer du hast einen Kampfpartner, der dich deckt. Du musst dazu bereit sein dich zu bewegen.“

Er schoss einen Zauber auf den Dummy quer durch das Zimmer.

„Benutze jetzt nur nicht tödliche Sprüche.“, sagte er. „Sie werden direkt dorthin zurück geworfen, von wo sie gezaubert wurden.“

Hermine zauberte langsamer, als sie versuchte auf ihren Fußballen zu balancieren und sich blitzschnell aus dem Weg zu bewegen, sobald der Zauberspruch ihren Zauberstab verließ. Sie wurde völlig davon eingenommen, sodass sie fast vergaß, dass Malfoy hinter ihr umher ging, er beobachtete ihre Technik.

„Beim Merlin, Granger, du bist so angespannt.“, murmelte Malfoy direkt hinter ihr. Sie erschrak sich so sehr, dass sie vor Schreck zurück in den Weg des Betäubungszaubers sprang, der durch das Zimmer zurück geflogen kam.

_Rennervate._

Sie wachte auf und fand Malfoy vor sich, der über ihr kniete. Er hatte einen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, der gleichzeitig amüsiert aber auch verärgert aussah.

„Angespannt - wie ich schon gesagt habe.“, wiederholte er.

Sie setzte sich auf und schüttelte ihren Kopf, um ihn freizubekommen. Sie hatte keine Verletzungen - was darauf hindeutete, dass sie nicht auf den Boden gefallen war. Malfoy hatte sie höchstwahrscheinlich aufgefangen. Der Gedanke daran, dass Malfoy sie festhielt, während sie bewusstlos war, war furchteinflößend. Sie fragte sich wieviel Zeit vergangen war.

Er stand auf und bot ihr seine Hand an. Sie nahm sie unbeholfen entgegen und stand auf.

„Noch einmal. ", wies er sie an, „Und Versuch dieses Mal nicht dich selbst zu verhexen, wenn ich spreche.“

Sie verdrehte die Augen und machte weiter.

Als sich ihre Geschwindigkeit von gletscherartig zu faultierartig verbesserte, entschied Malfoy, dass es genügend Fortschritt für heute war.

„Übe, falls du es schaffst.“, sagte er.

„Ich bin schon die ganze Zeit am Üben.“, sagte sie leise. „Vor ein paar Wochen war ich noch schlechter. Ob du mir es glaubst oder nicht.“

Malfoy hielt sich damit zurück ihm mitzuteilen, ob es tat oder nicht. Er schaute sie einfach nur nachdenklich an.

„Du bist zu dürr.“, sagte er.

Hermine verschränkte schützend ihre Arme vor sich.

„Es gibt beachtlich mehr beim Kämpfen als nur die duellier Technik. Vor allem wenn wir uns hauptsächlich darauf konzentrieren dich am Leben zu erhalten, während du durch die Natur spazierst. Es ist wahrscheinlicher, dass du auf Sabberhexen oder ein Pack Werwölfe trifft, als auf eine Gruppe Todesser.“

„Nun, es gibt immer noch das Apparieren.“, erinnerte sie ihn.

„Nein nicht immer.“, sagte er knapp. „Da die Bevölkerung der dunklen Kreaturen hier in Großbritannien, durch den Krieg, weiterhin ansteigt, werden Anti-Apparations-Schutzzauber über große Teile des Landes gelegt. Wenn du irgendwo gut magische Zutaten findest, dann ist es wahrscheinlich, dass du auf Sabberhexen oder Harpyien oder Vampire oder jemanden anderen triffst der dort leben möchte. Es gibt eine hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du eines Tages umher wanderst und feststellst, dass du nicht einfach disapparieren kannst.“

Hermine konnte spüren, wie sie blass wurde.

„Weißt du wo?“

„Ein paar davon. Ich bin nicht dafür verantwortlich, und da es sonst niemanden gibt, der regelmäßig vor Sonnenaufgang alleine durch gefährliche Wälder bummelt, empfinden die meisten Leute diese Informationen nicht als besonders relevant. Also sei vorsichtig. Denn Ich nehme an, dass du nicht aufhören wirst.“

„Ich kann nicht aufhören.“

Er blickte sie an und nickte resigniert. Er zog eine Schriftrolle hervor und reichte sie ihr.

„Ich werde eine Art Fitnessplan für dich zusammenstellen, der nicht zu viel deiner wertvollen Zeit beanspruchen und nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wird.“

„Also gut.“, stimmte sie zu, sie war nicht besonders begeistert davon, Übungen machen zu müssen.

Malfoy sah plötzlich wieder leicht unbeholfen aus.

„Gibt es sonst noch irgendwas?“, fragte sie.

Mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs tauchte ein großes Buch, gebunden in schwarzes Leder, auf. Er reicht es ihr.

Sie nahm es zögernd entgegen.

_Geheimnisse der dunkelsten Künste._

„Du hast es gefunden.“, sagte sie leise.

„Hoffentlich wird es nützlich sein.“, sagte er. Dann verschwand er.

Hermine ließ das Buch in ihre Umhängetasche gleiten und beeilte sich zurück zum Grimmauld Platz zu kommen.

Sie fühlte sich beschwingt darüber, dass Malfoy es gefunden hatte. Es ist das einzige Buch von dem bekannt ist, dass es über Horkruxe berichtet. Slughorn hat gesagt, dass Hogwarts mal eine Kopie davon hatte, aber er hat diese Details erst zugegeben, als die Schule geschlossen wurde und von Voldemort übernommen wurde.

Sie verstaute all die schon vorbereiteten Zutaten in ihrem Schrank und beeilte sich dann in die Bibliothek des Grimmauld Platzes zu gehen, um das Lesen anzufangen.

Hermine ist für ihr Heilkunde Training weg gewesen, als aufgedeckt wurde, dass Voldemorts Horkruxe hatte. Horace Slughorn hatte zugegeben, dass Tom Riddle ihm Fragen zu diesem Thema gestellt hat und Severus hat aufgedeckt, dass Dumbledore tödlich von einem Ring des Hauses der Gaunts verletzt worden ist.

Allmählich ist der Orden zu dem Beschluss gekommen, dass Voldemort es irgendwie geschafft haben muss, mehr als nur einen Horkrux zu erschaffen, auch wenn es weiterhin ein Mysterium blieb, wie er es geschafft hatte, da niemand wusste wie diese dunklen Objekte überhaupt funktionierten.

Es war, da waren sie sich ziemlich sicher, der Grund dafür, dass Voldemort es geschafft hatte wieder lebendig zu werden, nachdem er Harry als Baby getötet hatte. Tom Riddles Tagebuch, das Ginny fast umgebracht hatte, ist einer davon gewesen. Der Gaunt Ring.

Aber sie waren sich nicht sicher, ob es mehr als diesen einen gab oder was die Objekte waren oder wo sie sie finden konnten.

Sie hatten einen Zeitstrahl über Voldemorts Leben gemacht, der nach seinem Abschluss in Hogwarts anfing, um zu versuchen Punkte in Voldemorts Leben zu finden, in den er vielleicht mehr erstellt haben könnte.

Sie las den Abschnitt mit Horkruxen durch, den sie in dem neue Buch finden konnte. Es beschrieb detailliert, wie man einen erschuf. Ein Mord wurde benötigt, um die Seele zu zerreißen und dann eine Beschwörung, um das Stück der Seele zu entfernen und an ein anderes Objekt zu binden. Es wurde nichts darüber erwähnt, ob man mehr als einen erschaffen konnte. Hermine fragte sich ob die Seelen-Objekte etwas nicht Lebendiges sein mussten oder ob es eventuell auch lebendige Hüllen sein konnten, wenn man Voldemorts seltsame Bindung mit seiner Schlange Nagini betrachtete.

Sie schrieb all die Informationen auf einer Schriftrolle zusammen um platzierte dann alles sorgfältig in einem geschützten Aktenkoffer. Sie schob ihn neben den Schreibtisch, wo Moody ihn später mitnehmen konnte. Sie versuchten persönliche Treffen zu vermeiden, um die Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf sich zu ziehen. Es gab keinen Grund dafür, dass Moody sich wöchentlich mit der Ordens Heilerin treffen würde.

Als sie nach oben zu ihrem Zimmer ging, schätzte sie Malfoys Umgang mit ihr heute ein.

Er hatte sich entschuldigt. Das war recht überraschend gewesen.

Die Woche zuvor hat sie eine Seite erstellten mit ihren besten Vermutungen die Malfoys moralischen Code betrafen. Sie lasst die Notizen noch einmal durch, die sie die Woche zuvor aufgeschrieben hatte.

_Besser als Voldemort. Bildet sich etwas auf seine Moralen ein. Glaubt an Entscheidungsfreiheit. Rationalisiert Grausamkeiten. Glaub nicht, dass er rachsüchtig ist._

Sie fügte eine weitere Notiz hinzu, „ _Sieht deine Versprechen teilweise als bindend an. Versucht es wieder gut zu machen, wenn er denkt, dass er seine Regeln gebrochen hat.“_

Das Buch über Horkruxe ist wahrscheinlich sein Weg gewesen, um um ihre Vergebung zu bitten. Sie fragte sich, ob er es schon eine Weile davor gehabt hat, oder ob er nur durch die Schwierigkeiten gegangen ist, es zu bekommen, weil er sich schuldig gefühlt hat, sie so oft verhext zu haben.

Sie fügte hinzu, _„Denkt das Vergebung erkauft werden kann.“_ Das war ein ziemlich nützliches Stück Information.

Dann schloss sie das Notizbuch und packte es wieder unter ihr Bett, sie erneute all die Schutzzauber sorgfältig.

Sie legte sich zurück auf ihr Bett und starrte an die Decke. Sie fühlte sich erschöpft. Sie hat nur ein paar wenige Stunden geschlafen, bevor sie um vier Uhr morgens aufgestanden ist, um ihre Zaubertrank Zutaten zu sammeln.

Sie hatten schon den ganzen Zaubertrank von Severus für den Säure Fluch aufgebraucht. Sie hatte kein Acromantula Gift mehr, um mehr herzustellen.

Der Fluch war grauenvoll und heilte langsam. Den Schaden, den er anrichtete trat sofort ein und war nur schwer umzukehren. Den Trank den Servus erfunden hatte, war ein Analgetikum, das dabei half die Säure zu neutralisieren und sie davon abhielt den Körper weiter zu zerfressen, sobald der Fluch neutralisiert wurde.

Severus hat recht gehabt damit, wie einfach er verwendet werden konnte. Ein starke Schild konnte ihn abhalten, aber es ist die meist verbreitetste Verletzung in der Krankenabteilung gewesen, mit der sie letzter Zeit zu tun hatten. Es macht keinen Unterschied, wo am Körper man getroffen wurde, der Heilungsprozess war langsam.

Hermine hat jedes einzelne andere Analgetikum und jede alkalisch machende Salbe ausprobiert, die ihr in den Sinn kam, aber ihre Effizienz verblasste im Vergleich zu dem Trank mit Acromantula Gift.

Sie wurde so verzweifelt, dass sie es sogar in Betracht zog, eine Acromantula zu jagen und zu töten. Sie wusste, dass sie der Gefolgschaft von Voldemort angehörten genauso wie all die anderen dunklen Wesen.

Sie riss plötzlich ihre Augen auf.

Vielleicht würde Malfoy dazu in der Lage sein, mehr zu besorgen. Wenn er vielleicht immer noch das Gefühl hatte, dass er hier etwas schuldete, würde er dem Ganzen vielleicht zustimmen.

Die Woche darauf war ihre Zielgenauigkeit schon um einiges besser. Sie hatte mit dem Abprall Zauber an den Übungs-Dummys im Grimmauld Platz geübt, und ist besser darin geworden sich zu bewegen, während sie zauberte. Malfoy schien sogar etwas zufrieden mit ihr zu sein.

Er kritisierte sie für weitere Dinge und lief auf eine Art um sie herum, während er ihre Technik inspizierte, die sie sehr beunruhigend fand. Als sie fertig waren reichte er ihr eine Rolle mit Dingen, die sie tun sollte, um besser in Form zu kommen. Push Ups und Hampelmänner und Sit Ups und etwas das ich Burpees nannte, Hermine konnte sich vage daran erinnern, dass ihre Cousine ihr diese mal gezeigt hatte. Es standen noch ein halbes Dutzend andere Dinge darauf.

„Deine Zielgenauigkeit hat sich genug verbessert; deine Ausdauer zu verbessern ist zunächst am wichtigsten. Wann immer du Zeit hast, mache mehrere Wiederholungen von den Übungen.“, sagte er und zeigte auf die Schriftrolle.

Hermine verzog ihr Gesicht leicht zu einer Grimasse und stopfte sie in ihre Umhängetasche, ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Irgendwelche Informationen?“, fragte sie und schaute zu ihm auf.

Sein Ausdruck verhärtete sich und sein Mund verzog die leicht, so als ob er zögerte.

„Der Dunkle Lord wird, nächste Woche, heimlich außer Landes sein. Was bedeutet das die Reaktion auf Dinge, die der Orden tut, etwas verzögert sein wird. Wenn der Orden auf eine Öffnung gewartet hat, dann ist das vielleicht die Gelegenheit, nach der er gesucht hat. Ich schlage nicht vor, dass er versuchen sollten, die Macht über das Ministerium zurück zu gewinnen, aber wenn der Orden zum Beispiel mehrere Gefängnisse gleichzeitig angreifen würde, dann würde die Reaktion darauf - weniger zusammenhängen sein.“

„Ich werde es Moody sagen.“, sagte sie. Dann schaute zu sie zu ihm nach oben und fing an ihren Mund aufzumachen.

Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und wartete.

Sie hätte ihn fast wegen dem Acromantula Gift gefragt, traute sich dann aber doch nicht.

„Ich werde dann mal gehen.“, sagte sie und ließ ihren Blick wieder sinken.

Er disapparierte, bevor sie aus der Tür getreten war.


	33. Rückblick 8

**Mai 2002**

Die Neuigkeiten über Voldemorts Abwesenheit, war die Gelegenheit auf die Moody und Kingsley gewartet hatten.

Sie hatten langsam die Blaupausen, Gefängnis Rundgänge und anderen Informationen, die Malfoy ihnen gegeben hatte, mit dem Orden geteilt. Pläne vorbereitet. Sie hatten darauf gewartet, zuschlagen zu können.

Sie waren bereit.

Charlie, Harry und Ron haben schon seit Monaten auf so eine Angriffsmöglichkeit gehofft.

Nach einer lange Wartezeit fügte sich endlich alles zusammen.

Es war die größte koordinierte Attacke, die der Widerstand jemals gemacht hat. Fast alle Kämpfer wurden miteinbezogen. Sie griffen mehrere der größten und bestgeschützten Gefängnisse an, genauso wie die Fluch-Entwicklungsabteilung.

Hermine war so gestresst an den Tagen, die auf die Angriffe hinführten, dass sie fast einen Nervenzusammenbruch hatte. Sie bereitete die Krankenabteilung vor. Braute riesige Mengen an wichtigen Heilungstränken. Sie versuchte sich auf alle möglichen Szenarien vorzubereiten.

Sie hatte den verängstigenden Zweifel, tief in ihrem Innern, dass sie vielleicht den gesamten Widerstand in seinen Untergang geschickt hatte. Dass es eine eventuelle lang ausgeklügelte Falle von Voldemort und Malfoy war.

Sie spielte immer wieder Malfoys kurzes Zögern in ihren Gedanken ab, und fragte sich, ob es ein eventuelles Zeichen des Betrugs gewesen ist.

Alle andern machten sich auf und ließen Hermine und Poppy und eine Handvoll andere Heiler nervös wartend im Grimmauld Platz zurück. Sie warten darauf irgendetwas zu hören.

Hermine lief sich fast die Sohlen durch im Foyer, während sie hin und her ging, bis sie mit Patienten überflutet wurden.

Es war eine Flut aus sterbenden und verletzten Personen.

Ihre Klamotten und Hände waren durchtränkt vom Blut und das gesamte Haus wurde zu ein Krankenhaus umfunktioniert, um jeden unterbringen zu können.

Sie konnte es kaum glauben als sie ein paar Stunden später darüber informiert wurde, dass alle Angriffe ein Riesenerfolg waren.

Der Orden schaffte es mehrere hundert Gefangene zu befreien und die Gefängnisse und die Fluch-Entwicklungsabteilung dem Boden gleichzumachen, als sie flohen.

Danke Servus Hinweis plünderten sie die Labore der Fluch-Entwicklungsabteilung und brachten riesige Mengen an selten und extrem wertvollen Zaubertrank Zutaten mit, die Hermine schon seit Jahren nicht mehr bekommen konnte; eingeschlossen einem gesamten Fläschchen Acromantula Gift. Hermine fing vor Freude fast das Weinen an als Padma Patil es ihr gab.

Der Zustand der Überlebenden, die von der Fluch-Entwicklungsabteilung hergebracht wurden, war Furcht erregen. Sie waren aufs grausamste gefoltert und verflucht worden, sodass viele von ihnen nicht mehr bei Verstand waren. Ihre Körper zerstört und verstümmelt, sodass man sie nicht mehr reparieren konnte. Für die meisten von ihnen war eine Heilung nicht mehr möglich; sie konnte nur die Schmerzen lindern und hoffen, dass sie schnell sterben würden.

Die Feindseligkeit gegenüber Severus unter den jungen jüngeren Mitgliedern des Ordens und des Widerstands, die über seine Rolle in der Fluch-Entwicklungsabteilung Bescheid wussten, steigerte sich bis fast vor dem Explodieren. Moody musste Severus von Ordens Treffen ausschließen, um eine Eskalation zu vermeiden.

Für die unverletzten Kämpfer war der Angriff in weniger als einem Tag vorbei. Aber für Hermine und alle anderen mit auch nur einem bisschen Heilkunde Training fing das Ganze erst an.

Sie verlegten leichtere Verletzungen so schnell wie möglich weg vom Grimmauld Platz, um Betten frei zu schaffen für die komplexen Flüche und Wunden die Hermines spezialisierte Behandlung benötigten.

Es dauerte Wochen bis Hermine wieder Zeit hatte, um Zutaten sammeln zu gehen oder sich mit Malfoy in Verbindung zu setzen. Malfoy hatte sie in der Zwischenzeit zweimal dringend zu sich gerufen, damit sie Notizen holen konnte, die er für sie in der Hütte zurück gelassen hatte, mit Warnungen über bevorstehende Gegenattacken. Voldemort ist wutentbrannt gewesen, durch ihren Erfolg und schlug gewaltsam gegen den Widerstand zurück. Godric‘s Hollow wurde niedergebrannt, beides Muggel und Magische Teile des Ortes. Voldemort band die Knochen von Lily und James Potter zusammen und hing sie an einen Galgen auf, damit der Orden sie finden würde, sobald sie dort ankamen.

Voldemort verteilte rachsüchtig Angriffe über Muggel England; sodass Hermine von einer Flut von verfluchten Muggeln überschwemmt wurde, die stabilisieren mussten, bevor der Orden sie obliviieren und an Muggel Krankenhäuser übergeben konnte.

Hermine arbeitete vierundzwanzig Stunden Schichten im Krankenhaus mit vier Stunden Schlaf Pausen dazwischen, bis ihre Magie gegen Ende der dritten Woche schlussendlich komplett ausfiel.

Poppy hat sie aus der Krankenabteilung geschleppt und Moody gesagt, dass wenn er nicht wollte, dass Hermine stirbt oder unumkehrbar ihre Magie verletzte, dann sollten er und Kingsley Heiler finden, die für sie einspringen konnten.

Hermine vermutete, dass Kingsley mehrere Heiler vom Sankt Mungos als Geiseln genommen hat, für die zwei Tage, die sie sich erholte. Poppy weigerte sich hier in die Augen zu schauen oder irgendeine ihrer Fragen zu beantworten, als Hermine sie fragte wer für sie eingesprungen war.

Nach fast einem Monat beruhigte sich die Lage wieder etwas.

Hermine hatte fast keine der Zaubertrank Zutaten mehr, die sie selber sammelte. Sie ging zum Sammeln raus. Durch die Üppigkeit im späten Juni, war sie dazu in der Lage fast alle ihre Vorräte schnell wieder aufzustocken, bevor sie sich mit Malfoy traf. Sie hatte kaum Zeit gehabt in den letzten paar Wochen über ihn nachzudenken.

Er tauchte in dem Moment auf, wo sie durch die Tür trat. Also dies tat verzog sich sein Gesicht und er taumelte leicht.

Sie starten sich gegenseitig an.

„Du siehst schrecklich aus.“, sagte er endlich.

„Danke.“, sagte sie verbittert.

„Was ist passiert?“, erkundigte er sich.

„Der Widerstand hat keine anderen Heiler, in meinem Fachbereich.“, sagte sie mit müder Stimme.

Sie schaute ihn an.

„Du siehst auch ziemlich schrecklich aus.“, sagte sie und begutachtete ihn vorsichtig. Es war eine extreme Untertreibung.

Er schaute an sich selbst herunter. Sein Gesicht war angespannt und blass, so als ob er eine große Menge seines Gewichts verloren hatte. Seine Gesichtszüge waren verzogen und angespannt. Seine Haut war grau und sah papierartig aus. Er sah fast so aus, als ob er nicht mehr geschlafen hatte, seit Hermine ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hat.

„Wie du eventuell feststellen konntest, war der Dunkle Lord recht erzürnt über die Attacken.“, sagte er mit vager Stimme.

Hermine spürte, wie sie blass wurde und ihre Brust das Schmerzen anfing, so als ob sie von etwas in die Brust getroffen wurde. Sie hat nicht einmal daran gedacht - sie hat die Informationen bekommen und ist damit weggerannt. Sie hat sich Sorgen gemacht über die Möglichkeit, dass er sie hintergehen würde, aber sie hat nicht mal eine Sekunde damit verschwendet daran zu denken, dass die Legilimentik bedeutete, dass Malfoy vielleicht dafür bezahlen würde, wenn er ihr die Informationen gab.

„Was ist passiert?“, verlangte sie zu wissen, sie zog ihren Zauberstab und ging auf ihn zu.

„Es passt schon.“, sagte er mit knapper Stimme.

„Was hat er dir angetan?“

„Fuck off, Granger.“, sagte Malfoy und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Seine Finger verkrampften sich leicht als er vor ihr zurückwich.

Hermine ignorierte ihn und führte einen Diagnostik Spruch aus. Er bewegte sich nicht.

Die Diagnostik wies darauf hin, dass er exzessiv gecrutiot wurde. Vermutlich bis ans Limit, gegeben dass er immer noch Nachwirkungen davon zeigte, obwohl es Wochen später war. Oder vielleicht ist er immer wieder gefoltert worden.

Da war noch etwas anderes in seiner Diagnostik. Sie führte einen genauere Diagnostik Spruch durch, um herauszufinden was es war.

„Was - ist mit deinem Rücken passiert?“, verlangte sie zu wissen. Es war schwierig ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten, als sie versuchte die Informationen zu identifizieren, die der Spruch aufzeigte. Es war eine verstümmelte Verschwommenheit aus dunkler Magie und Gift; sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, wie sie es interpretieren sollte.

Malfoys Gesicht spannte sich leicht an.

„Der Crutiatus Fluch ist eine exzellente Bestrafung dafür, wenn man Fehler macht.“, sagte er mit leichtem Ton. „Aber ihn zu oft zu verwenden, bringt das Risiko mit sich den Verstand zu verlieren. Manchmal wird eine andere, dauerhaftere Erinnerung als zusätzlich notwendig angesehen.“

„Zieh dein Shirt aus.“, verlangte Hermine. Sie musste sehen was gemacht wurde oder sie würde nicht dazu in der Lage sein die Ergebnisse der Diagnostik richtig abzulesen. Der Schaden, den die Diagnostik anzeigte, wies darauf hin, dass es eine exzessive Kombination von Verletzungen war, unvergleichlich mit irgendetwas, dass sie jemals gesehen hatte.

„Lass es gut sein, Granger.“, sagte er mit harter Stimme. „Dein Orden hat bekommen was er wollte.“ Er schnaubte leicht. „Ich hoffe einfach nur, dass es das wert war und dass sie nicht nur ein Haufen nutzloser Krüppel befreit haben.“

„Lass es mich sehen.“, quetschte sie hervor. „Lass es mich einfach sehen.“

„Tu nicht so, als ob du dich sorgst.“, sagte er kalt. „Tust du jetzt wirklich überrascht? Erwartest du wirklich von mir, dass ich dir glauben soll, dass du das nicht vorausgesehen hast? Immerhin hast du doch gehofft, dass ich sterben werde, sobald du alles von mir hast was du brauchst.“

Die Verbitterung in seiner Stimme war so beißend, dass Hermine sie fast schmecken konnte. Sie wand sich durch das Zimmer und Hermine konnte seinen Groll spüren. Seine Einsamkeit.

„Nein. Es - es tut mir leid. Ich hab nicht -“ Sie ging näher auf ihn zu.

Er musste seit Wochen Schmerzen erleiden, dafür dass er ihnen eine Gelegenheit gegeben hat. Mit seinem Rang in Voldemorts Armee, ist die Schuld mit Sicherheit auf ihn gefallen, selbst wenn er nicht dafür verdächtigt wurde, es verursacht zu haben.

Sie hatte sich nicht mal die Zeit genommen das zu realisieren. Sie hat ihm nicht dafür gedankt. Sie hat einfach - nicht mehr an ihn gedacht. Es ist ihr nicht in den Sinn gekommen, wieviel er eventuell dafür bezahlen müsste.

„Es tut mir leid.“, sagte sie und streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus, sie fühlte sich, als ob sie gleich ohnmächtig werden würde, vor Schrecken und Schuld. „Ich bin so mit meiner Arbeit beschäftigt gewesen - ich hab nicht nachgedacht.“

Sie knöpfte seinen Mantel auf und zog ihn sanft von seinen Schultern. Er zuckte zurück und starrte nach oben an die Decke, resigniert.

Sie knöpfte langsam seine Robe und sein Shirt auf und lief dann hinter ihn und zog so vorsichtig wie sie konnte die Klamotten von seinen Schultern.

Sie schnappte erschrocken nach Luft.

Da waren ein Dutzend Runen in beide seine Schultern eingraviert. Tief. Bis ins Fleisch. Hinein geschnitten, bis auf seine Knochen.

Die dunkle Magie, die über ihnen hing, war Übelkeit erregend spürbar. Nur in der Nähe zu stehen, ließ Hermines Körper in kalten Schweiß ausbrechen.

Hermine hatte schon über Hexer gelesen, sie dunkle Magie dazu verwendet hatten, ihre Diener an sich zu binden. Die brutalen Zeremonien waren schon seit Jahrtausenden verboten.

Malfoy ist bei Bewusstsein gewesen, als das Blut und die Magie in seinem Fleisch geltend gemacht wurden; als jede Linie in ihn hinein geschnitten wurde.

Die Schnitte jeder Rune wann immer noch frisch, so als ob sie nicht heilen konnten, obwohl sie offensichtlich schon mehrere Wochen alt waren. Es erinnerte sie an Werwolf Verletzungen. Die Dunkle Magie ist in der Zwischenzeit schon sichtbar septisch geworden.

Sie hob ihre Hand an, hielt sich aber dann davon ab, ihn zu berühren. „Was hat er getan? Draco, wie hat er dir das angetan?“

„Kobold geschmiedetes Silber, durchzogen mit Naginis Gift. Mir wurde gesagt, dass sie irgendwann einmal heilen werden.“, sagte er mit hölzerner Stimme. „Es gibt nichts was du tun kannst. Jetzt wo du deine Neugierde befriedigt hats, können wir zur Tagesordnung über gehen.“

Er versuchte sich zu ihr umzudrehen, aber Hermine ging um ihn herum und zauberte mehrere verschiedene, obskure Diagnostik Sprüche und untersuchte sie. Ihre Magie war wieder stabil, obwohl der Schlafentzug ihren Kopf leicht und hohl anfühlen ließ.

Schwarze Tentakeln rankten sich unter seiner Haut, es war ein Mix aus Gift und dunkler Magie. Sie konnte das Gift in seinen Venen sehen, es zog sich bis zur Hälfte seines Rückens nach unten, nach oben über seine Schultern und um seine Rippen herum, wie eine giftige Wein Rebe. Es kroch in ihn hinein und setzte sich in den Kern seiner Magie fest.

Sie rief ihre Umhänge Tasche herbei.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich – kann es nicht heilen. Aber ich denke ich kann es eingrenzen. Bitte lass es mich versuchen.“

Malfoy warf ihr einen Blick über seine Schulter zu, aber er wich nicht wieder von ihr zurück.

Hermine führte einen komplexen Spruch aus und dann, bewegte sie, so vorsichtig wie sie konnte, langsam ihre Zauberstabspitze über eine der Ranken. Sie fing an der untersten Rippe an und zwang das Gift langsam in Richtung der Einschnitte und dann zog sie den winzigen Faden aus der Rune nach draußen, von der er sich ausgebreitet hatte. Als sie das Gift nach draußen zog und es in einem leeren Fläschchen verstaute, musste sie die Verbindung zwischen dem dünnen Faden und dem Gewebe mit einer schnellen reißenden Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes durchtrennen.

Malfoy fiel fast auf seine Knie als er schrie. Es war fast geräuschlos, ein kehliges Stöhnen von jemanden, der innig mit Folter Bekanntschaft machte.

„Was tust du?“, sagte er halb knurrend, halb stöhnend. „Ist das irgendwie noch nicht genügend Schmerz für dich?“

Hermine legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm, und versuchte ihn ruhig zu halten. „Es tut mir leid. Ich versuche nicht dir weh zu tun. Ich muss den ganzen Rest dunkler Magie herausziehen. Es ist wie Gift. Wenn du es drinnen lässt, werden dein Körper und deine Magie versuchen es zu verarbeiten. Und – wenn dunkle Magie auf Zellebene in dir ist, so wie du sie in dir hast – dann gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Es fängt einfach an dich von innen heraus aufzufressen. Dunkle Magie wie diese ist der Grund dafür, dass dein Dunkler Lord so aussieht wie er es tut. Und – mit dieser Anzahl an Runen – hast du höchstens noch ein paar Jahre. Entweder dein Verstand oder dein Körper, Dunkle Magie verlangt ihren Preis.“

„Ich bin mir bewusst, wie dunkle Magie funktioniert.“, zischte er, seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, als er leicht zitterte,

„Dann lass mich bitte versuchen es zu reparieren.“

Draco ließ seine Kopf leicht sinken und schniefte leicht, so als ob er Lachen würde. Hermine beobachtete ihn für einen Moment. Er sagte nichts anderes mehr.

Sie zog zwei mehr Fäden heraus. Beim dritten brach Draco auf seine Knie zusammen. Er war totenblass und seine Haut fühlte sich kalt und klamm unter ihrer Berührung an.

Sie legte eine Hand so vorsichtig wie sie konnte auf die Vorderseite seiner Schulter. Sie konnte den Bogen seines Schlüsselbeins unter ihren Fingern spüren und konnte seinen hektischen, flatternden Puls unterhalb seines Kiefers sehen.

„Willst du das ich dich betäube?“, fragte sie ihn leise. „Ich könnte schneller arbeiten. Es würde die Wirksamkeit nicht beeinflussen. Aber du müsstest mir vertrauen.“

Malfoy wurde ruhig. Anscheinend wog er ab.

„Okay, mach.“, sagte er nach einer Minute. „Du bist sowieso, mehr als nur dazu in der Lage mich umzubringen, wann immer du möchtest.“

Sie lehnte ihn gegen sich, sein Kopf gegen ihr Zwerchfell gelehnt.

„Stupefy.“, sagte sie leise und fing ihn auf, als sein lebloses Gewicht gegen sie fiel. Mit einem geübten Erleichterungszauber legte sie ihn sanft am Boden ab und platzierte seinen Kopf auf seinem Mantel.

Hermine arbeitete schnell. Sie hatte diese Art Zauber schon einmal ausgeführt, als sie in einem Krankenhaus in Albanien trainiert hatte. Es ist eine einzelne, selbst zugefügte Rune, eines aufstrebenden dunklen Zauberers gewesen, der die Dunkle Magie, die er versucht hatte zu benutzen, nicht verstanden hat, bis ihn die Vergiftung fast umgebracht hatte.

Mit Malfoy bewusstlos, traf Hermines Schuld sie auf ganzer Breite.

Sie hätte es bemerken müssen. Sie hätte früher zurück kommen und nach ihm schauen müssen. Sie befürchtete, dass sie zu spät dran war. Die Runen waren verankert. Tief.

Sie zog all die dunkle Magie heraus, bis sie acht volle Fläschchen hatte, voll der Mischung aus Fluch und Gift. Sie würde sie in einem magischen Feuer zerstören müssen.

Sie legte sorgfältig einen Eindämmungszauber um alle Runen auf beiden Schultern. Es war ein Spruch, den Severus ihr beigebracht hatte; er hatte ihn benutzt, um den Fluch auf Dumbledores Hand einzudämmen. Da die Magie allerdings in Malfoys Rücken saß, glaubte sie kaum, dass der Spruch eine Wirkung zeigen würde, aber sie versuchte es trotzdem.

Malfoys Wunden waren nicht dazu da ihn zu töten; sie waren eher dazu gedacht weh zu tun und seine Magie zu verderben. Ein allmähliches Todesurteil. Dunkle Magie wie runische Blut Rituale waren tiefgreifend und alt.

Sie las den Schwur.

Es war kein typischer runischer Schwur. Voldemort, mit seiner Eitelkeit, hatte kein traditionelles Gelübde von Loyalität und Ehrlichkeit verlangt. Es schien eher auf das spezifische Versagen zugeschnitten zu sein. Die Runen, banden Malfoy daran bedenkenlos, geschickt, unfehlbar, skrupellos und unnachgiebig zu sein; angetrieben zum Erfolg.

Hermine wusste nicht wie wirksam runische Blutschwüre waren; aber sie hatte den Verdacht, dass Voldemorts übermäßiges Selbstvertrauen in das Dunkle Mark Malfoys Leben gerettet hatte. Wenn Malfoy dazu gezwungen gewesen wäre, einen Schwur über Loyalität und Ehrlichkeit in sich hinein geritzt zu bekommen, dann wäre er höchstwahrscheinlich dazu gezwungen gewesen, seinen Verrat zuzugeben. Stattdessen hat Voldemort aus Versehen antike Magie dazu verwendet, Malfoys Antrieb, für was auch immer er erreichen wollte, anzufeuern.

Das Ausmaß der Grausamkeit war furchteinflößend. Es war nicht wie eine Schlachtfeld Verletzung; schnell zugefügt, aber langsam zu heilen. Das Ritual muss mit Sicherheit Stunden gedauert haben, während Draco gefesselt werden und dafür bei Bewusstsein gehalten werden musste. Die Präzession und Einheitlichkeit der Schnitte. Die stetige Beschwörung der dunklen Künste. Es wurde sich Zeit genommen, um das Blut wegzuwischen, bevor der nächste Einschnitt gemacht wurde. Die Klinge des Messers bis in den Knochen zu treiben war unnötig; es ist schlicht und ergreifend gemacht worden, um ihm zusätzliche Schmerzen zu bereiten. Es war ein Schwur des Fleisches; es gab nichts daran, was verlangte, dass es in seine Knochen geschrieben werden musste. Er ist außerdem gecrutiot worden, entweder bevor oder nachdem das Ritual durchgeführt wurde, vermutlich davor und danach.

Sie fühlte sich, als ob sie sich gleich übergeben musste, wenn sie nur daran dachte.

Hermine zog ihre Diptams Essenz heraus. Sie hatte nur noch ein paar wenige Fläschchen davon übrig.

Sie zog ihre Murtlap Tentakeln heraus und zerquetschte sie mit zehn Tropfen Diptams Essenz zu einer Salbe, die sie sanft in die Einschnitte der Runen presste. Sie konnte die Einschnitte nicht heilen, aber sie konnte die Schmerzen lindern und die Wirksamkeit des Giftes verringern, sodass sie schneller heilen würden. Dann zauberte sie einen Schutzzauber über Malfoys Rücken, um alles ohne Verbände einzuschließen.

Sie ließ ihre Finger leicht über seinen Arm steifen, sie konnte die verhärteten Knoten in seinen Muskeln durch den Crutiatus Fluch spüren. Es schien, als ob er zu mindesten dafür etwas behandelt wurde.

Voldemort wollte Malfoy anscheinend nicht bis zu dem Punkt beschädigen, dass er komplett geschädigt war, aber er hatte keine Bedenken damit Draco bis zu genau dieser Grenze hin zu foltern.

Malfoy war eine Waffe für Voldemort. Die Entscheidung Runen in ihn hineinritzen zu lassen, machte Draco tödlicher. Sie schärften seine Kanten, aber sie machten ihm auch zu einem kurzfristigem Werkzeug.

Die geballte Benutzung von Dunkler Magie war zerfressend über den Verlauf von Jahren. Es gab einen Grund dafür, dass dunkle Zauberer die Tendenz hatten, keine hundert Jahre alt zu werden. Sie wurden verrückt oder bauten körperlich immer mehr ab. Mit der Menge an Dunkler Magie, die von den Runen herausgeströmt war, bevor Hermine sie behandelt hatte, hätte Malfoy Glück gehabt, wenn er ein weiteres Jahrzehnt überlebt hätte; vermutlich nur ein paar Monate, bevor sein Verstand angefangen hätte abzurutschen. Er hatte schon davor die Tendenz gehabt von dunkler Magie durchtränkt in der Hütte anzukommen.

Hermines Hand wanderte nach oben nur ihrem Hals und verdrehten die Kette ihrer Halskette zwischen ihren Fingern, als sie auf ihn hinabblickte.

Sie nahm seine linke Hand in ihre. Seine langen Finger ließen ihre eigenen klein erscheinen. Er hatte die bekannten Verhornungen vom Fliegen und Duellieren an seinen Handflächen und Fingern.

Sie massierte leicht seine Hand. Seine Finger verkrampften sich leicht, als sie sie berührte, obwohl er es nicht spüren sollte. Sie bewegte die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes über verschiedene Druckpunkte in seiner Hand und schickte leichte Vibrationen in seine verkrampften Muskeln, um damit zu helfen, die Verspannungen zu lösen.

Als sich seine Finger öffneten fing sie an sie zu biegen und zu reiben und zu massierte, bis sie sich komplett öffnen und schließen ließen, ohne krampfartig zu zucken. Spastiken wie diese konnten in einem Duell über Leben und Tod entscheiden, sie konnten die Zauberstab Bewegungen oder die Zielgenauigkeit beeinflussen.

Als sie arbeitete legte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete sein Gesicht. Bewusstlos entspannten sich die Gesichtszüge seiner harten Verschlossenen Miene, die er normalerweise aufgesetzt hatte. Er sah traurig aus.

Sie fühlte sich so schuldig, dass es weh tat. Sie fühlte sich außerdem wie eine Idiotin. Sie hätte es bemerken sollen. Er hätte getötet werden können.

Nicht so wie sie, musste er es gewusst haben, dass er für die Attacken, die er ermöglicht hatte, bestraft werden würde. Sein Zögern –

Er hätte sich vorbereiten können. Es hätte eine Falle sein können. Er wusste genau über welche Gefängnisse sie Informationen besaßen.

Wie hatte er seinen Rat formuliert?

„Die Reaktion auf Dinge, die der Orden tut, wird etwas verzögert sein wird. Wenn der Orden auf eine Öffnung gewartet hat, dann ist das vielleicht die Gelegenheit, nach der sie gesucht haben... aber wenn der Orden zum Beispiel mehrere Gefängnisse gleichzeitig angreifen würde, dann würde die Reaktion darauf - weniger zusammenhängen sein.“

Er hatte ihnen ihren ersten riesigen Sieg seit Jahren verschafft. Er hat ihn ihnen übergeben und hat dafür bezahlt. Es war seine Reaktion, die verzögert und weniger zusammenhängend war.

Was auch immer es war, dass er dachte, dass er bekommen konnte, indem der sich dem Orden anschloss, er musste es offensichtlich mehr wollen als alles andere.

Sie gingen auf die anderen Seite seines Körpers und führte einen Rennervation Zauber aus. Es reduzierte die Abgeschlagenheit und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er Kopfweh bekommen würde, wenn er wieder zu Bewusstsein kam.

Während er aufwachte, fing sie an mit ihren Zauberstab über seine andere Hand zu tippen und sie zu massieren. In dem Moment, wo er wieder zu Bewusstsein kam konnte sie fühlen wie sich die Anspannung in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Er erstarrtet sofort.

Sie nahm an, dass es ein enormer Vertrauensvorschuss von ihm gewesen sein muss, sich von ihr betäuben zu lassen. Jemanden zu Vertrauen war für ihn nichts Selbstverständliches. Sie machte damit weiter seine Finger nachgiebiger zu machen, als er seinen Kopf drehte. Sie konnte seinen Blick auf sich spüren, aber sie arbeitete weite und schaute ihn nicht an.

„Das ist nicht nötig.“, sagte er nach einigen Minuten. „Ich habe später eine Sitzung mit einem Heiler.“

„Wenn es der gleiche ist, wie der der nichts gegen deinen Rücken unternommen hat, dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass du diesen Idioten an die Riesenkrake verfütterst.“, sagte sie mit schneidender Stimme.

Er hob seinen Kopf an und schaute mit einem Schmerz verzogenen Gesicht nach hinten auf seine Schulter.

„Was hast du gemacht?“

„Nachdem ich all die überschüssige Magie und das Gift abgezogen habe, habe ich einen Eingrenzungszauber über die Runen gelegt. Ich kann sie nicht umkehren, aber hoffentlich wird es die dunkle Magie in den Runen halten, sodass sie nicht bis in deine Seele vordringen kann. Ich hab sie mit Murtlap und Diptams vollgepackt, um mit den Schmerzen zu helfen. Ich nehme an, dass du schon Schmerzlinderungstränke nimmst.“ Er nickte leicht. Hermine fuhr vorsichtig mit ihren Fingern seine Hand nach oben und unten, sie spürte die bekannten Zauberstab Verhornungen an seinen Fingern, sie folgte den Spuren des Tremors und murmelte Zauber unter ihrem Atem, als sie sie bog und massierte. „Hoffentlich wird es dabei helfen, dass die Einschnitte etwas schneller heilen. Es gibt nichts was ich gegen die Narben tun kann, oder gegen den rituellen Fluch, den sie beinhalten. Es tut mir leid – ich hätte früher zurückkommen sollen. Wenn ich das gemacht hätte - dann hätten wir vielleicht die Knochen entfernen und wieder neu wachsen lassen können, bevor sie sich festgesetzt hat hätten. Aber jetzt, selbst wenn ich sie ersetzen würde und ein Reinigungsritual durchführen würde, würde der Schwur wieder auftauchen ...“

„Es macht nichts.“, sagte er und zog seine Hand abrupt von ihr zurück und stand auf. Es musste qualvoll sein sich zu bewegen, aber eher gab keinen Mucks von sich. Aber er war blass und taumelte leicht, als er auf seinen Füßen stand. „Wie du schon erwähnt hast, warst du recht beschäftigt. Es wirkt nicht so, als ob du am Strand warst und dich gesonnt hast und absichtlich deinen Haustier Todesser vernachlässigt hast. Mich zu heilen war nie Teil deines Jobs.“

Er fühlte sich anscheinend etwas besser, sodass sein Sarkasmus wieder durchkam.

„Ich hätte kommen sollen.“, wiederholte sie. „Es muss beobachtet werden. Und die Salbe sollte täglich gewechselt werden, um den besten Effekt zu erzielen –“

„Das ist unglücklich.“

„Ich kann herkommen.“, sagte sie. „Es wird nur ein paar wenige Minuten dauern. Wenn du die Zeit dafür hast, morgens oder abends. Ich werde komme.“

Er schaute sie an.

„Wirklich? Dafür hast du Zeit?“, fragte er abfällig.

„Ich werde Zeit dafür schaffen.“

Er schien etwas für einige Momente abzuwägen. „Also gut. Acht Uhr abends. Wenn du kommst werde ich auch kommen, wenn du es nicht schaffst dann ist es auch egal.“

„Ich werde hier sein.“

Sie half ihm dabei sein Shirt wieder anzuziehen und es zuzuknöpfen sie pausierte, als sie es zur Hälfte zugeknöpft hatte.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Draco.“, sagte sie.

Er schaute zu ihr nach unten und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ein bisschen Heilen dich so vertraut mit mir machen würde, dann hätte ich es dich niemals tun lassen.“

Sie schaute zu ihm nach oben, als ich sein Shirt weiter zu knöpfte.

„Willst du, dass ich dich Draco nenne? Es scheint etwas seltsam nach so langer Zeit noch immer die Nachnamen zu benutzen. Wenn man annimmt, dass keiner von uns im Krieg sterben wird und du nicht irgendwann genug von mir haben wirst, werden wir vermutlich eine Weile miteinander das Vergnügen haben.“

Er verdrehte skeptisch die Augen.

„Nenn mich wie immer du willst Granger. Ich werde nichts verändern.“

Typisch.

Sie nahmen an, dass Nachnamen eine weitere Maßnahme waren, um Abstand zu behalten. Weshalb es ihr in den Sinn gekommen war, dass sie vielleicht anfangen sollte ihn als Draco zu bezeichnen.

Unterbewusste Distanz beeinflusst das Verhalten. Wenn sie ihm näher kommen wollte, musste sie als erstes einen Schritt auf ihn zu machen und sie konnte ihre eigenen unterbewussten Verhaltensweisen sie nicht zurückhalten lassen.

„Irgendwelche Informationen diese Woche?“

Er nickte kurz, sein Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. „Die neue Fluch Entwicklungsabteilung wird in Sussex sein. Es ist geplant, dass sie wesentlich größer sein soll. Sie vergrößern die Labore auf mehr als nur Flüche. Es wird eine Forschungseinrichtung werden die Gefangene verwendet.“

Hermine schluckte. „Natürlich.“

„Hogwarts wird zu einem Gefängnis umgewandelt. Es hat bereits genügend Schutzzauber; es wird all die Gefängnisse ersetzen, die verloren wurden. Es wird momentan, von aller möglichen unkooperativen Magie gereinigt.“

Etwas in Hermine zog sich bei den Neuigkeiten zusammen. Als sie Hogwarts zurückgelassen hatten, hatten sie versucht alles mitzunehmen was sie konnten, aber die Hauselfen und Porträts waren an die Schule gebunden; sie haben sie zurückgelassen. Ihr Mund verzog sich leicht.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Schule zurück kämpfen wird.“, sagte sie.

„Zweifelslos. Die Entscheidung wurde getroffen, weil der Dunkle Lord gehofft hatte, dass die Neuigkeiten Potter wütend machen würden. Und – es ist als letzte Beleidigung an Dumbledore gedacht.“

Hermines Augen flackerten nach oben zu seinem Gesicht und dann schnell wieder weg, als er den Namen des Schulleiters sagte. Sie zwang sich dazu, dass ich ihre Miene nicht veränderte.

„Ich werde sicherstellen, dass Harry dafür gewappnet ist und nicht irgendwas Dummes tun wird.“

Er nickte kurz.

„Dann sehe ich dich morgen.“, sagte sie und betrachtete ihn noch einmal. „Pass auf dich auf - Draco. Es tut mir so leid.“

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten für einen Moment, dann presste er seinen Mund zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen und sein Gesichtsausdruck spannte sich an; er fasste sich wieder selbst bevor er disapparierte.


	34. Rückblick 9

**Juni 2002**

Am nächsten Abend, nach dem Abendessen, schlüpfte Hermine aus der Tür des Grimmauld Platzes, sie hatte behauptet, dass sie noch mehr Milch holen wollte, vom Supermarkt die Straße runter.

Als sie in der Hütte ankam, stand sie unbehaglich da, sie fragte sich, ob Draco auftauchen würde. Sie vermutete, dass er nicht erwartete, dass sie es herschaffen würde.

Er tauchte plötzlich mit einem lauten Plopp auf und zuckte zusammen.

Sie schaute ihn an. In der Vergangenheit ist er immer komplett angezogen gewesen; Shirt, Roben und obendrein noch einen Mantel. Während sie ihn zwei Mal bis zur Hüfte ausgezogen hat, sind beide Male die Umstände hauptsächlich professionell gewesen und er hat sich danach immer sofort wieder angezogen.

Er trug nur Hosen und ein Hemd. Alles in schwarz. Das abwesend sein von Schichten, machte deutlich wie groß und geschmeidig er war. Er wirkte wie ein Panther; schwarz, kalt und wie ein Raubtier.

Praktische gesehen, war es logisch und effizient. Weniger Schichten, die man ausziehen musste. Weniger Gewicht, dass auf seinen verletzten Rücken drückte. Und trotzdem fühlte es sich komisch intim an.

Er rief ohne Zauberstab einen Stuhl herbei und stellte ihn verkehrtherum vor sich, während er anfing sein Shirt aufzuknöpfen.

Er zischte und schnappte unterdrückt nach Luft, als er seine Schulter verdrehte, um das Shirt runterzuziehen.

„Tut es etwas weniger weh?“, sagte Hermine, sie zögerte leicht, als sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm legte. Seine Haut war noch immer unnatürlich kalt. Ihn zu berühren schickte einen Schauer der Furcht ihre Wirbelsäule hinunter, als er leicht zusammenzuckte und seine Muskeln sich unter ihren Fingern anspannten.

„Etwas.“, sagte er nach einem kurzen Moment.

Mit einer Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes zog sie vorsichtig den Murtlap und Diptams heraus und ließ es verschwinden und dann führte sie einen sanften Reinigungszauber über all den Schnitten aus.

Draco zuckte zusammen und ließ seinen Kopf nach vorne gegen die Stuhllehne sinken.

„Fuck Granger!“, knurrte er, seine Knöchel waren weiß, da wo er den Stuhl umklammert hielt.

„Jetzt ist es vorbei.“, sagte sie nach einem weiteren Moment. „Es tut mir leid. Ich musste das tun. Magier sind zwar gegen die meisten Infektionen immun, aber man kann nicht wissen, für was das Messer noch verwendet wurde. Oder was genau die Bestandteile von Naginis Gift sind; es neutralisiert vielleichte dein natürliches Immunsystem.“

„Wie wärs mit einer Warnung das nächste Mal.“, sagte er, seine Stimme zitterte leicht.

„Entschuldigung. Die meisten Leute bevorzugen es, es nicht zu wissen. Sich zu wappnen kann es schlimmer machen.“

„Ich würde es bevorzugen, es zu wissen.“

Sie starrte die Runen an. Ein kaltes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus. Die Ranken aus dunkler Magie fingen schon wieder an sich von den Runen aus auszubreiten. Sie ist zu spät gewesen. Die Runen würden ihn weiter vergiften.

Sie legte zögernd eine Hand auf Dracos Arm. „Das – wird jetzt wieder weh tun. Willst du – dass ich dich betäube?“

Er schaute zu ihr nach hinten und betrachtete ihr Gesicht. Etwas blitzte für einen Moment in seinen Augen auf und sein Ausdruck verhärtete sich.

„Macht es überhaupt noch Sinn?“, sagte er.

Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen und ließ ihren Blick sinken. „Lass es mich versuchen.“, sagte sie leise.

Draco starrte sie für eine weitere Minute an, bevor er leicht schnaubte und seinen Kopf ungläubig schüttelte, als er wieder von ihr weg schaute.

„Also gut. Ein weiterer Versucht.“, sagte er mit resignierter Stimme, bevor er seinen Kopf auf der Lehne des Stuhls ablegte.

Hermine betäubte ihn wieder.

Sie brauchte nur ein paar wenige Minuten, um all die Spuren an dunkler Magie zu entfernen. Dann führte sie mehrere Diagnostik Sprüche aus, sie versuchte die Schichten des Rituals aufzuspalten, um etwas zu finden, das sie dekonstruieren und annullieren konnte.

Das Ritual war festgesetzt.

Sie war zu spät dran.

Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern über seinen Rücken, als sie sich fragte, was sie tun sollte.

Er hatte es gewusst. Sie war sich fast sicher, dass er gewusst hat, dass die Runen ihn irgendwann umbringen würden.

Ein allmähliches Todesurteil, für seinen Dienst für den Orden. Was auch immer er sich von seinem Bündnis mit dem Orden erhoffte, es konnte nichts Langfristiges sein. Mit dem Preis, den er bezahlte, bezweifelte sie, dass er plante, Voldemorts Macht an sich zu reißen. Wenn er dies tun würde, dann wäre es eine kurze Herrschaft.

Der Orden brauchte ihn. Der erste Zaubererkrieg hat elf Jahre angedauert. Wenn sie Moody erzählen würde, was Malfoy angetan wurde und sie ihm angeboten hatte ihn zu heilen, dann würde er ihr sagen, dass sie alles tun sollte was sie konnte.

Wenn Hermine einen Weg finden konnte, um den Zerfall zu verlangsamen, dann würden sie extrem viel Glück haben, wenn Draco so lange am Leben sein würde. Wenn er es sein würde, dann wäre er bis dahin aber kaum noch zuverlässig.

Hermine griff nach oben und ließ ihre Fingerspitzen einige Minuten lang über die Kette um ihren Hals streifen und zog das Amulett von unter ihrem Oberteil hervor.

Sie starrte nach unten auf den Sonnenball. Sie öffnete die Kette und nahm das Amulett ab. Sie presste die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes dagegen und kehrte eine Reihe an Schutzzaubern und Sprüchen um, die sie drauf platziert hatte, bevor sie es auf den Boden legte. Sie trat feste auf das Amulett und spürte, wie es unter ihrem Absatz zerbrach. Als sie ihren Fuß wieder anhob, lag ein kleiner weißer Stein inmitten des zertrümmerten roten Glases und verbogenem Metalls.

Sie berührte ihn nicht. Mit der Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes levitierte sie den Stein so, dass er in der Luft schwebte. Sie konnte die Magie spüren, die er verströmte. Es ließ die Luft schwirren. Sie griff nach drüben und zog Draco zurück in ihre Arme, sie versuchte keinen Druck auf die Runen auszuüben. Sie ließ den Stein zu sich schweben und senkte ihn auf der linken Seite seiner Brust ab, sodass er seine bloße Haut berührte.

Er fing an immer heller und heller zu leuchten, bis sie ihre Augen zusammenkneifen musste. Dann beobachtete sie, wie das Licht langsam in seine Haut hinein sank und verblasste.

Hermine starrte es weiter an und fragte sich ob noch mehr passieren würde; ob es irgendwelche sofortigen erkennbaren Effekte haben würde. Es gab nicht sehr viele Informationen darüber, wie genau der Vorgang funktionierte.

Sie führte einen Diagnostik Spruch aus und begutachtete ihn, Draco litt an Schlafentzug und benutzte eine hohe Dosis an Schmerztränken; er hatte Muskelzerrungen vom Crutiatus Fluch und sie Runen waren noch immer ein verstümmelte, unverständliche Verschwommenheit an Wunden und Gift und rituellem Fluch. Der Diagnostik Zauber deutete nichts anderes an. Was normal war – glaubte sie – das ist wie es funktionieren sollte.

Nach einer Minute, als nichts anderes auftauchte, lehnte sie Draco vorsichtig wieder im Stuhl nach vorne.

Sie trug wieder die Salbe auf, die sie gemacht hatte, sie drückte sie so leicht wie möglich in die Runen, bevor sie den Eingrenzungszauber und all die Schutz Zauber erneuerte.

Dann ließ sie die Überreste des Amuletts in ihrer Hosentasche verschwinden und rennervatete Draco.

Er hob scharf seinen Kopf an und stand auf. Hermine zog vorsichtig sein Shirt wieder über seine Schultern. Er starrte auf sie hinunter, als sie sein Shirt zuknöpfte und dann den Stoff glatt strich, bevor sie zu ihm auf blickte. Er hatte einen Müden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, als er auf sie hinunter blickte.

Sie legte impulsiv ihre Hand auf seine Wange. Sie konnte spüren, wie sich sein Kiefer leicht unter ihrer Hand anspannte, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete. Sie glaubte, dass sich seine Haut etwas weniger kalt anfühlte.

Seine Augen schimmerten und sein Mundwinkel zuckte leicht, aber er zog ihre Hand nicht weg.

„Ich muss jetzt los.“, sagte sie. „Ich sehe dich dann morgen wieder.“

Draco sagte kein Wort, als sie die Hütte verließ und disapparierte.

Am nächsten Abend gab es keine neuen Ranken an Gift oder dunkler Magie, die sich von den Runen aus ausbreiteten. Hermine sagte nichts, als sie im Stillen die Salbe entfernte, die Einschnitte reinigte, die Salbe erneuerte und dann vorsichtig sie Zauber erneuerte.

Draco war jeden Abend noch stiller. Er spannte sich an und schnappte leicht nach Luft vor Schmerzen, wenn Hermine die Wunden reinigte, aber er sprach kaum mit ihr, außer Hermine stellte ihm eine Frage.

„Ist es verdächtig – dass dich jemand heilt?“, fragte sie ihn plötzlich nach ein paar Tagen.

Draco erstarrte für einen kurzen Moment und lachte dann leicht. „Ist dir das gerade erst eingefallen?“

Hermine wurde rot. „Das ist normalerweise kein Problem.“

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Es gibt keine Anweisungen, die mich davon abhalten würden, sie heilen zu lassen. Wenn du es irgendwie schaffen solltest, dann wäre es kaum das erste Mal, dass ich etwas schaffe, trotz allem das dagegen spricht.“ Seine Lippen verzogen sich leicht. „Also bitte, mach damit weiter mit deinem Zauberstab in ihnen rumzustochern.“

Hermine machte ohne ein weiteres Wort weiter.

Sie stellte zu ihrer leichten Empörung fest, wie wenig sich auch nur irgendwer dafür interessierte, wann sie kam und ging. Sie musste nicht mal irgendwelche Entschuldigungen erfinden, dafür dass sie Grimmauld Platz jeden Abend verließ.

Harry, Ron und Ginny waren Weg, um der Spur eines Horkruxes zu folgen. Hermine war aufgefallen, dass einige Artefakte der Hogwarts Gründer verschwunden waren, während Voldemorts Lebenszeit und so hat der Orden Harry damit beauftragt sie zu jagen. Hermine hatte den Verdacht, dass Kingsley und Moody wenig Hoffnung darin hatten, dass Harry irgendetwas finden würde; die glaubte, dass es wahrscheinlich nur ein Weg war, Harry davon abzuhalten darauf zu bestehen, bei jedem Angriff mitzukämpfen.

Mit der Intelligenz, die ihnen Draco zur Verfügung stellte, hatten Moody und Kingsley angefangen riskantere und anspruchsvollere Attacken zu genehmigen. Die Entscheidungen waren zum Teil wegen den Möglichkeiten, die Draco dem Orden verschafft hat, aber hauptsächlich, weil der Orden entweder anfangen musste Risiken einzugehen, um sich auf lange Sicht Chancen zu verschaffen oder sich eingestehen musste, dass sie den Krieg nicht gewinnen konnten.

Trotz des großen Erfolgs des Angriffs des Ordens, hat es sie dennoch auch zurück geworfen.

Sie hatten hunderte neue Kämpfer die Verpflegung und Unterkunft brauchten und gleichzeitig trockneten ihre Ressourcen in Europa immer weiter aus, während Voldemort Herrschaft mächtiger wurde. Der Französische Widerstand war fast nicht mehr existent. Sie hatten die Nachricht erhalten, dass Hagrid und Olympe Maxime kurz nach dem Angriff auf die Gefängnisse aufgegriffen und hingerichtet wurden. Ganz Ost Europa war unter der strengen Kontrolle der Todesser, während Länder in Nord Europa so damit beschäftigt waren, sich Voldemorts übergriffige Armeen vom Leib zu halten, dass sie kaum Unterstützung hatten, die sie ihnen anbieten konnten.

Dem Orden ging das Geld aus. Ihnen gingen die Ressourcen aus. Sie versuchten eine Armee durchzufüttern, mit persönlichen Verließen und geheimen Spenden. Es war schwierig für Widerstandkämpfer einen Job in der Muggelwelt zu behalten.

Hermine hatte fast ihren kompletten eigenen Bankaccount leer gefegt, um für Zaubertrank Zutaten zu bezahlen, als der Orden dazu gezwungen war, immer wieder ihr Budget zu kürzen, während die Nachfrage für Heilungstränke immer größer wurde.

Sie hungerten noch nicht. Aber Hermine wurde misstrauisch, wie Kingsley das zu Stande brachte.

Manchmal glaubte sie, dass es nicht reichen wird Voldemort zu besiegen. Falls er sterben sollte, dann gab es eine gute Chance, dass jemand, mit der Kontrolle, die die Todesser momentan hatten, einfach seinen Platz einnehmen würde.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten immer automatisch zu Malfoy, wenn ihr dieser Gedanke kam.

Sie hat bis jetzt nicht wirklich eine Demonstration seiner Fähigkeiten gesehen, aber wenn man dem glauben konnte, was der Orden von ihm wusste, dann war er einer der Kandidaten, der höchst wahrscheinlich Voldemorts Platz einnehmen würde, in dem Fall, dass er sterben sollte.

Moody und Kingsley waren sich fast sicher, dass das Dracos wahres Motiv war, warum er für den Orden spionierte.

Laut Severus hatte das Dunkle Mark verschiedene Elemente. Es erlaubte Voldemort seine Gefolgschaft herbeizurufen, wo auch immer er gerade war. Es befähigte ihn auch dazu seine Gefolgsleute zu lokalisieren; sie konnten nicht weglaufen. Und zuletzt hielt es die Träger davon ab ihren Master anzugreifen. Selbst wenn Malfoy die Fähigkeiten besaß Voldemort umzubringen, dann konnte er keine Magie gegen ihn anwenden, zu mindestens keine tödliche. Draco benötigte jemand anderen, der Voldemort den schlussendlichen Todesstoß verpassen würde.

Manchmal dachte sich Hermine das Dracos Motiv es wirklich wahr der nächste Dunkle Lord zu werden, aber – nach den Runen bezweifelte sie diese Schlussfolgerung. Da war etwas wütenderes und verbitterteres an seinem Ehrgeiz. Die Tödlichkeit und kalte Rage fühlte sich mehr nach Verzweiflung als nach Stolz an.

Als sie Moody erzählt hatte, dass Draco keinen Unbrechbaren Schwur von ihr verlangt hatte, hat das Glitzern in Moody's Augen sie dazu veranlasst zu glauben, dass er vorhatte sie zu benutzen, um Draco irgendwann zu töten.

Sie versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken.

Sie konnte nicht darüber nachdenken ihn umzubringen.

Sie konnte nicht Nacht für Nacht hinter ihm stehen, versuche die Runen, die in ihn hinein geritzt wurden zu heilen und darüber nachdenken ihn zu ermorden, wenn er aufhörte nützlich zu sein. So eine Kälte überstieg sogar ihre Kapazität für Strategie.

Ihre Finger zitterten leicht als sie die Schutzzauber über den Schnitten erneuerte. Sie hat versucht Verbände zu benutzen aber das Gift hat darauf reagiert.

„Okay. Du bist fertig.“, sagte sie leise, als sie sein Shirt wieder nach oben und vorsichtig über seine Schultern zog.

Als sie die Hütte verließ apparierte sie nicht direkt zum Grimmauld Platz zurück. Stattdessen lief sie den Weg hinunter nach Whitecraft.

Dragos Verletzung fraß sich einen Weg in ihre Distanziertheit. Es zwang sie dazu von ihrer Mission abzuweichen.

Todesser. Mörder. Spion. Ziel. Werkzeug.

Sie wiederholte sich diese Liste immer und immer wieder. Aber ihre Überzeugung und Entschlossenheit klangen hohl.

Sie fand einen kleinen Bach und beobachtete wie die Bewegung im Wasser im Mondlicht glitzerte, als sie versuchte sich dazu zu zwingen mehr Distanz zu gewinnen. Sie schob ihre Hände in ihre Taschen und zischte und zog ihre rechte Hand wieder heraus. Sie stellte fest das ihr Mittelfinger leicht blutete. Ein Stück ihres Amuletts hatte sich ihre Haut geschnitten. Sie hatte es fast vergessen.

Sie zog die restlichen Trümmer aus ihrer Tasche und warf sie in den Bach, bevor sie den Kratzer heilte.

Er hat Dumbledore umgebracht, erinnerte sie sich selbst. Er versuchte vermutlich nur der nächste Dunkle Lord zu werden.

Todesser. Mörder. Spion. Ziel. Werkzeug.

Aber dann dachte sie an seinen Vorwurf: Sie wusste was mit ihm passieren würde. Dass sie nur so tat, als ob sie sich sorgen darum machte, dass er verletzt war. Dass sie vermutlich hoffte, dass er sterben würde, wenn er nicht mehr nützlich war. Die Verbitterung und Resignation in seinem Ton verfolgten sie.

Vielleicht erwartete er von ihr, dass sie ihn eines Tages hintergehen würde.

Der Gedanke ließ etwas in Hermines Inneren irgendwie zerreißen, so als ob es ihre inneren Organe zerfleischen würde.

Warum hat er sie keinen Schwur machen lassen?

Was wollte er? Das Mysterium um ihn zog ihre Gedanken immer wieder auf sich. Versessen auf jedes Detail. Zu versuchen nachzuvollziehen was all die Ungleichmäßigkeit in seinem Verhalten antrieb.

Das Wegschieben und wieder Heranziehen in ihrer Beziehung fühlte sich wie eine Strömung an. Seine Arroganz und Einsamkeit. Er mochte sie nicht, was auch immer für eine „Faszination“ ihn dazu veranlasst hat sie zu verlangen. Es wirkte oft so, dass er sich _wünschte_ nichts mit ihr zu tun haben zu müssen.

Aber er war so isoliert. Er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen sie komplett wegzustoßen, wenn sie ihm Möglichkeiten gab, nachzugeben.

Es wie Severus es gesagt hatte. Sie ist ein Fehler auf seiner Seite gewesen. Obwohl es wirkte, als ob er ihre Manipulation erwartete, war ihre Anziehungskraft unausweichlich und anscheinend unwiderstehlich.

Draco war nicht der Einzige, der in eine offensichtliche Falle tappte.

Sie wusste, dass er sie benutzte. Dass er den Orden benutzte. Sie wusste, dass er manipulativ, grausam, gefährlich und für die Tode von unzähligen Menschen verantwortlich war. Aber während sie versuchte ihn zu enträtseln, wurde er immer mehr tragisch und furchteinflößend menschlich.

Sie presste ihre Hände über ihre Augen und holte tief Luft, als sie versuchte ihre Sympathie für ihn auszulöschen.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass wenn sie nur wüsste was sein wirkliches Motiv war, dass sie dazu in der Lage sein würde ihre Sympathie für ihn zu durchtrennen; sie zu entwurzeln von wo auch immer sie angefangen hat in ihr zu wachsen.

Sie fühlte sich nicht schuldig dafür ihn zu manipulieren, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie schlussendlich wirklich das Zeug dazu haben würde, ihn umzubringen.

Manchmal fragte sie sich verbittert ob Moody und Kingsley, sie ansahen, als ob sie keine Grenzen hatte. Sie zu einer Hure machen, sie dann zu einer Mörderin machen. Nahmen sie einfach an, dass sie es wollen würde?

Es fühlte sich an, als ob sie sie nach unten zur Hölle führten und sie dabei beobachteten, wie sie durch die Tore ging. Sie fragte sich wie zufrieden sie damit waren, dass sie ein Werkzeug hatten das Leiden würde auf was auch immer für eine Art sie es gerade brauchten.

Moody war ihr Lenker. Er lenkte sie. Was auch immer für eine Spur des Zögerns er gehabt hat, als er sie gefragt hat sich an Malfoy zu verkaufen, er war darüber hinweg. Sie war nützlich. Ein exzellente Köder für den Orden.

Malfoy.

Im Vergleich zu Dracos Wert, war Hermine ein Verlust, den man in Kauf nehmen konnte.

Wenn Harry und Voldemort die Könige bei der Seiten waren, dann war Malfoy Voldemorts Königin. Ihn zu bekommen war es wert, fast alle anderen Spieler auf dem Schachbrett zu Opfern. Er war frei und tödlich. Ausschlaggebend.

Es machte Sinn. Strategisch konnte sie die Logik dahinter sehen. Sie verstand die Notwendigkeit.

Aber auf eine persönliche Ebene Tat es so tief weh, dass sie kaum atmen konnte.

Sie hasste sich selbst.

Sie hasste Moody. Sie hasste Kingsley.

Sie nahmen und nahmen und sie selbst würde mit Nichts außer der Asche am Ende dastehen, wenn der Krieg vorbei war.

Aber sie nahmen nicht wirklich. Sie bot es selbst an. Es war nicht so dass sie irgendwas von ihr verlangten, was sie nicht auch gewillt war zu tun.

Für Harry und Ron, erinnerte sie sich selbst. Es wird es wert sein.

Aber tief in ihrem Inneren fühlte es sich so an, als ob der Krieg sie verdarb. Sie war verdorben. Sie verformte sich zu einer Kreatur, die sich wie all das anfühlte, was sie hasste.

Die Dunkelheit dringt bis in die Seele vor, das ist es, was Harry immer sagt.

Egal wie sehr sie auch glaubte, dass Draco nicht verziehen werden konnte dafür, dass er Dumbledore umgebracht hatte. Wenn sie Draco an irgendeinem Punkt in der Zukunft hinter gehen sollte, denn glaubte sie, dass sie in ein wesentlich niedrigeres Level der Hölle gehörte, als er es tat.

Aber sie würde es dennoch tun.

Minerva hat recht gehabt. Hermine war völlig dazu gewillt sich selbst zu verdammen, wenn es bedeutete den Krieg zu gewinnen.

Sie ging zum Flussbett des Baches hinunter und sammelte einige Steine auf und fing an sie zu einem Turm auf zu stapeln.

Ihre Mutter war viel gereist, bevor sie geheiratet hat und sie hat Hermine erzählt wie Leute in Korea Stein Türmchen bauten, jeder davon stand für Wünsche und Gebete.

Mütter bauten große Türme mit Gebeten für ihre Kinder.

Hermine hat als Kind Türmchen im Hinterhof gebaut, sie hat dafür gebetet viele Freunde zu finden. Herzerfüllte Gebete, die jahrelang unbeantwortet blieben, bis sie nach Hogwarts gekommen ist.

Hermine legte große Steine für Harry und Ron als Basis hin.

_Lass sie überleben, betete sie. Lass sie diesen Krieg überleben. Bitte lass sie mich nicht verlieren._

Dann legte sie einen Stein für Ginny darüber. Einen für Fred. Für George. Für Charlie. Für Bill. Und für Molly und Arthur.

Percy ist während der Ministeriums Übernahme ums Leben gekommen.

_Lass sie leben_ , murmelte sie.

Sie fügte Steine für Remus und Tonks hinzu, für Neville, Poppy und Severus und Minerva und die Caithness Weisen. Sie hatte Angst, dass sie zu selbstsüchtig sein würde, wenn sie jeden im Orden und im Widerstand mit einbeziehen würde.

Sie hob einen letzten Stein auf und zögerte.

Wenn der Turm umfällt, dann würden die Wünsche nicht wahr werden.

Sie starrte nach unten, auf den letzten Stein in ihre Hand und striff mit ihren Fingern leicht darüber. Er war kalt aber die Kälte verschwand langsam, als sie zögerte, also sie ihn immer wieder in ihren Händen umdrehte. Sie streckt ihre Hand aus und zog sie dann doch wieder zurück und hielt der Stein noch länger fest.

Vielleicht sollte sie ihn nicht platzieren.

Vielleicht war es selbstsüchtig.

Sie hätte ihn fast wieder zurück in den Bach gelegt.

Dann biss sie sich auf die Lippe und platzierte ihn.

_Falls es irgendwie möglich ist, mach mich nicht verantwortlich für Dracos Tod_ , betete sie.

Der Stapel wackelte aber fiel nicht um. Sie seufzt laut vor Erleichterung auf und fing fast das Weinen an.

Sie wusch sich die Hände im Bach ab und schaute dann nach unten auf das Türmchen, dass sie gebaut hatte.

Es war albern, ein abergläubisches Ritual. Es bedeutet nichts.

Aber sie hatte fast alles für den Krieg geopfert und es musste einfach genug sein. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob Aberglaube das Einzige ist, was sie noch übrig hatte.

Sie führte ein Zauber aus, um Muggel von den Steinen fernzuhalten und disapparierte.

Sie heilte Draco weiter Abend für Abend. Das Gift in Kombination mit der Runenmagie machte die Verletzung zu einer der grausamsten die sie je gesehen hat. Egal was sie Tat die Wunden blieben offen. Er sollte in einem Krankenhaus sein oder zumindest Bettruhe haben, es sollte nicht apparieren und spionieren und was auch immer Voldemort ihm auftrug zu tun.

Sie durchkämmte alte Heilungstextbücher und blieb lange bis in die Nacht wach, um Tränke zu brauen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie helfen würden die Wunden zu heilen oder zumindest die Schmerzen weiter zu lindern, aber nichts was sie versuchte wirkte. Naginis Gift bestand hauptsächlich aus etwas, das gegen jede Art von Heilung wirkte, magisch oder nicht magisch.

Es hätte irgendwann nachlassen sollen. Als Arthur von Nagini im Ministerium gebissen worden war, ist Naginis Gift nach ein paar Tagen und Bluterneuerungstränken verblasst. Aber runische Magie ging eine Wechselwirkungen mit dem Gift ein und hielt das Gift isoliert in den Schnitten. Hermine konnte es nicht einfach aus Dracos System spülen.

Das Einzige was Hermine tun konnte war die Schnitte voll Diptam Essenz und Murtlap zu packen und die Infektion im Schach zu halten, bis das Gift von selbst nachließ.

Nach mehreren Wochen sprach Draco endlich als erstes mit ihr.

„Sei vorsichtig beim Zutaten sammeln.“, sagte abrupt, als er sein Shirt wieder über seine Schultern zog.

Sie pausierte.

„Ich bin schon die ganze Zeit vorsichtig gewesen. Ich schicke Aufspürungszauber los, jedes Mal, wenn ich irgendwohin appariere, um sicherzustellen, dass keine Anti-Apparations Zauber in der Nähe sind. Und all meine Klamotten sind mit Schildern durchwoben.“

„Der Dunkle Lord will, dass der Orden innerhalb eines Jahres zugrunde gerichtet wird. Er wird immer selbstsicherer mit seiner Macht im Rest von Europa. Er führt seine Truppen zusammen und holt neue Ressourcen her.“

Hermine spürte, wie ihr kalt wurde.

„Angesichts dieser Neuigkeiten,“, fügte er hinzu, „man hat mir erst vor kurzem einen Mantikor gegeben. Ich hab mich auch nur die leiseste Ahnung was von mir erwartet wird, dass ich damit tue.“

Die Gleichgültigkeit mit der dies verkündete, ließ es so scheinen, als ob ihm gerade ein ungewollter Spaniel gegeben wurde und nicht eines der tödlichsten, halb menschlichen dunklen Kreaturen, die es in der Zauberer Welt gab.

„Dir wurde ein Mantikor gegeben?“, wiederholte sie. Sie zwang die Worte aus sich heraus, ihre Brust fühlte sich an, als ob sie zugeschnürt wurde.

„Es ist erst halb ausgewachsen, wurde mir gesagt. McNair hat mich informiert, dass es auf meinem Anwesen abgeliefert wurde.“, sagte er mit verärgerten Ausdruck, als er sein Shirt zuzog.

„Ist es dir erlaubt den Mantikor umzubringen?“, sagte sie und beobachtete wie seine blasse Haut unter dem schwarzen Stoff verschwand.

„Nun – ich bezweifle das es dafür vorgesehen war, aber es kam nicht mit irgendwelchen Anweisungen.“

„Mantikor Blut ist undurchdringlich für die meisten Magie. Du könntest vermutlich ein paar sehr nützliche Waffen damit herstellen.“

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und schaute auf sie herunter. „Wie zum Beispiel?“

Hermine zögerte und griff nach vorne, um sein Shirt fertig zuzuknöpfen und seinen Kragen zu richten. Sie standen sich so nah, dass ich ihre Körper fast berührten. Sie konnte den Zeder in seinen Klamotten riechen und sie ließ bewusst ihre Hand auf seiner Brust über seinem Herzen liegen, sie spürte seinen Herzschlag unter ihren Fingern. Sie biss sich für ein Moment auf die Lippe und schaute zu ihm nach oben. seine Mundwinkel waren leicht nach oben gezogen vor Belustigung, als er auf sie herab blickte, seine Augen verdunkelten sich als sie zu ihm nach oben schaute.

„Ich habe gelesen das Kobold geschmiedete Messer oder Pfeilspitzen, die mit Mantikor Gift durchzogen sind durch Schutzzauber brechen können.“, sagte sie langsam. „Klamotten, die in dem Blut getränkt sind, wären undurchdringlich für fast alle Magie. Wie Klamotten, die mit Schilden durchwoben sind, aber die Magie würde niemals nachlassen.“

Dracos Augen verengten sich. Und jetzt?“, fragte er und beobachtete sie vorsichtig. „Du denkst ich sollte mein Geschenk vom Dunklen Lord töten und es dann dazu benutzen verhexte Objekte für den Orden zu machen?“

„Nein.“, sagte sie, sie ließ ihre Hand sinken und schaute nach unten. „Selbst wenn du das tun wolltest, ich wäre nicht dazu in der Lage irgendeine Erklärung zu finden, wie ich an die Sachen gekommen bin. Und die meisten Mitglieder würden sie sowieso nicht benutzen. Mantikore sind immer noch dunkle Kreaturen.“ Ihre Stimme klang verbittert bei den letzten Worten. Sie zog scharf die Luft ein. „Die meisten Kämpfer im Widerstand würden getötet werden, wenn sie auf dem Schlachtfeld auf ein Mantikor treffen. Es gibt vermutlich nur um die hundert die wissen würden wie es getan werden muss und die dazu in der Lage wären einen zu töten. Also – wenn du eine Entschuldigung dafür finden könntest ihn loszuwerden, bevor dein Master sich dazu entscheidet ihn frei zu lassen, dann wäre das zu bevorzugen.“

Sie kam ihm noch näher und berührte nervös seinen Handrücken.

Sie würde ihn anbetteln, sie würde alles dafür tun, um ihn zu überzeugen.

Er zog seine Hand schnell von ihrer Berührung zurück und für einen Moment wappnete sie sich für seine Verärgerung. Aber dann hob er ihr Kinn an und legte ihren Kopf zurück, bis sich ihre Augen trafen. Er beobachtete ihren Gesichtsausdruck für einen Moment, als sie zu ihm zurück schaute.

Er lehnte sich zu ihr nach unten, bis sie dachte, dass er sie küssen würde. „Du bist immer so pragmatisch.“ Sie konnte die Worte auf ihren Lippen spüren.

Dann ließ er ihr Kinn los und ging einen Schritt zurück. Seine Augen glitzerten, als er ihre Verwirrung bemerkte.

„Stirb nicht Granger. Sonst vermisse ich dich vielleicht noch.“, sagte Draco, grinste und verschwand mit einem Plopp.


	35. Rückblick 10

**Juli 2002**

Am darauf folgenden Dienstag fühlte sich Hermine verfolgt, als sie Zutaten sammelte, aber ihre kleine Wanderung verging ohne Probleme. Als sie an diesem Morgen in der Hütte ankam war Draco schon da.

„Also, duellieren.“, sagte er, und drehte seinen Zauberstab in seiner rechten Hand, als sie durch die Tür lief.

Hermine erstarrte und wurde leicht blass.

Sie hatte sich schon darauf vorbereitet – sich immer wieder daran erinnert, dass Draco vermutlich etwas besonders Unschönes mit ihr anstellen würde, sobald er anfing sich besser fühlen. Es war anscheinend seine Standard Methode dafür die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu waren.

Sie hatte ihn wesentlich mehr von seiner Bestrafung geheilt, als sie ihn nach seinem Kampf mit dem Werwolf geheilt hatte. Wenn er ihre Berührungen als zu weit gehen ansah – wenn sich die Distanz zwischen ihnen wirklich verringert hatte – sie hat sich immer wieder daran erinnert, dass er vermutlich irgendwann etwas extra Grausames tun würde, um den Abstand wieder herzustellen.

Sie hatte es gewusst –

Aber in die Situation hinein zu laufen, fühlte sich dennoch so an, als ob sie ausgeweidet wurde.

Sie ließ ihre Blick sinken und zwang ihren Gesichtsausdruck dazu sich nicht zu verändern.

„Richtig.“, sagte sie. Sie ließ ihre Tasche neben die Tür am Boden fallen und platziert einen Schutzzauber darüber.

Sein Ausdruck war kalt und abwägend, als er sie von der anderen Seite des Zimmer anschaute.

„Ich möchte sehen, ob dein Ducken und Ausweichen besser geworden ist, aber ich will dich nicht alle Minute wieder rennervaten müssen –“

Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen.

„Treff nur nicht meine Hände.“, unterbrach sie ihn. „Ich kann nicht arbeiten – wenn du wieder meine Hände triffst.“

Seine Augen verengten sich genervt.

„Fuck off, Granger, ich habe nicht vor dich zu verhexen.“, fauchte er. Er bewegte blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab in ihre Richtung und sie spürte – Nässe.

Sie blickte nach unten und sah einen großen Wasserfleck über ihren Handrücken verteilt.

„Ich sehe schon, du denkst, dass ich ein komplettes Monster bin,“, sagte er matt, „aber ich halte mich normalerweise an meinem Wort. Ich nehme an das Wasser nicht zu beleidigend für dich ist.“

Hermine blickte noch immer vor Verwunderung auf ihre Hand hinunter. Endlich schaute sie zu ihm nach oben und errötete.

"Es tut mir leid.“, murmelte sie.

„Also gut.“ Sein Ausdruck war steif. „So – ich bin hauptsächlich daran interessiert, wie du dich bewegst. Wie auch immer, du solltest versuchen mich mit einem Spruch zu treffen, falls du es schaffen solltest.“

Er nahm eine sehr neutrale Duellier Haltung ein und wartete drauf, dass sie das gleich tat.

Sie machte sich bereit und senkte dann ihren Kopf in einer leichten Verbeugung ab, bevor sie einen Wabbelbein-Fluch auf ihn schickte. Er blockte ihn mit einer lockeren Bewegung seiner rechten Hand.

Er schickte einige Tropfen Wasser in ihre Richtung, die sie leicht mit einem nonverbalen Schild abblockte.

Sie schickte eine Reihe an Betäubungszaubern zu ihm und er blockte sie alle ab, ohne sich überhaupt zu bewegen.

„Warum hast du so viel Bedenken darüber, wie ich mich bewege, wenn du dich selbst nicht mal bewegst?“, fragte sie als sie mehrere Wabbelbein-Flüche in Richtung seiner Füße schickte.

„Ich tue dir nicht.“, sagte er und schenke ihr ein dünnes Lächeln, als er ihre Sprüche abblockte und ihre Füße mit ein paar Wassertropfen traf. „Dein Schild ist nicht flächendeckend. Hör auf es aufrecht zu erhalten und weiche aus oder stell sicher, dass es deinen ganzen Körper bedeckt.“

Sie wurde rot und wich körperlich den nächsten 20 Wassertropfen aus, während sie mehrere unbedenkliche Zauber in seine Richtung schoss.

„Du versuchst nicht mal mich zu treffen.“, sagte er und schmollte. „Dir ist schon klar, dass es praktisch mein Job ist zu duellieren. Ich Kämpfe mit Wölfen, deinem Orden, Todessern ... Vor allem in letzter Zeit, jeder in den Rängen des dunklen Lords denkt, dass meine Verletzung eine offene Einladung dafür sind zu versuchen meinen Platz zu stehlen.“

Hermine wäre fast gestolpert und starte ihn vor Entsetzen an.

„Was?“, sagte sie mit einem erschrockenen Schnappen nach Luft. Wenn er Harry oder Ron wäre hätte sie ihm eine gescheuert.

Er traf sie genau zwischen den Augen mit einem Tropfen Wasser.

„Konzentrier dich!“, bellte er, bevor er seine Hand über seine Augenbrauen legte als offensichtliches Zeichen der Verzweiflung, während er aber immer noch ihre Beinklammerflüche abwehrte, die sie auf ihn schoss. „Du bist hoffnungslos. Beim Merlin. Das ist warum ihr am Verlieren seid.“

„Ich bin eine Heilerin.“, fauchte sie abwehren. „Wenn du wollen würdest, dass ich stärker versuche dich zu verhexen, hättest du darüber reden sollen, wie sehr du es genießt Kniesel Kätzchen zu töten.“

„Jeden Abend, bevor ich ins Bett gehe.“, sagte er todernst, als er die Luft mit kleinen Geschossen aus Wassertropfen füllte. Auf dem Boden bildeten sich langsam Pfützen.

„Sagt du mir gerade wirklich, dass du die ganze Zeit duelliert hast?“, verlangte Hermine zu wissen. Sie hörte auf zu versuchen ihn zu verhexen und schaute ihn einfach nur entzürnt an, als sie all die Wassertopfen ablockte die er in ihre Richtung schickte.

Draco verdrehte seine Augen.

„Du erinnerst dich vielleicht, ich bin ein Todesser.“, sagte er. „Ich weiß nicht, wie das überraschend für dich sein kann.“

„Du bist verletzt! Ich hatte angenommen, dass es wenigstens einen gewissen Grundsatz an Menschlichkeit selbst unter Todessern gibt.“ Sie brodelte vor Wut.

„Nun, du lagst falsch. Trotz seiner Muggel Herkunft glaubt der Dunkle Lord hauptsächlich an das Überleben der Stärksten. Daher auch sein Bestreben alle Muggel zu bezwingen. Wenn mich – meine Bestrafung – dafür anfälliger macht, gestürzt zu werden, dann verdiene ich es scheinbar.“

„Also – was? Sie können dich einfach angreifen, wann immer sie wollen?“, fragte sie wütend, während sie damit weitermachte den Regenschauer abzuwehren, den er in ihre Richtung schicke. Der gesamte Boden war voller Wasser.

„Natürlich nicht.“, sagte er, seine Lippen verzogen sich herablassend. „Ständiges Kämpfen untereinander schwächt den militärischen Zusammenhalt. Es gibt vorgesehene Zeiten jede Woche, vor dem Dunklen Lord, wo Herausforderungen erlaubt sind. Und es gibt generelle Einschränkungen, die das Töten betreffen oder Sachen wie unumkehrbare Flüche die unsere – Nützlichkeit – beeinträchtigen würden.“

„Das ist widerwärtig.“

„Der zivilisierte Mensch ist ein erfahrener und verständiger Wilder.“, sagte Draco.

Hermine kniff ihre Augen verwirrt zusammen.

„Du kennst Henry David Thoreau?“

„Ach, weißt du. ‚Kenne dich selbst. Kenne deinen Feind. Und du sollst hundert Schlachten ohne Verluste gewinnen.‘“, sagte er mit einem leichten Grinsen. „Wir Wilden Todesser wissen durchaus, wie man liest. Der Dunkle Lord interessiert sich nicht dafür was ich tue, solange ich ihm weiter Erfolge verschaffe.“

Er seufzte plötzlich und hörte auf Wasser auf sie zu schießen.

„Du wirst wirklich nicht versuchen mich zu verhexen, oder?“, fragte er sie irritiert, als er die riesige Pütze an Wasser verschwinden ließ, in der sie beide standen.

Hermine wurde leicht rot.

„Ich habe viel Zeit damit verbracht dich zu heilen. Ich will nicht die Ursache sein, dass du hinfällst.“, gab sie widerwillig zu.

„Du bist ein verdammter Trottel.“, sagte er und schaute zu ihr. „Erwartest du, dass Todesser dir die gleiche Großzügigkeit entgegen bringen? Wenn du verletzt am Boden liegst, wäre es witzig dich noch zusätzlich zu verfluchen.“

„Ich glaube wir sind uns alle einig, dass ich eine ziemlich hundsmiserable Todesserin wäre.“, zischte sie ihn an.

„Offensichtlich. Aber ich hatte gehofft, dass du pragmatisch genug bist, um kompetent zu duellieren.“

„Ich kann pragmatisch sein. Wenn es darauf ankommt, werde ich nicht zurückscheuen. Aber – ich kann nicht versuchen dich jetzt zu verletzten.“

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und schaute von ihm weg.

„Du –“, fing sie an, „du hats in der Zwischenzeit mehrere hundert Leute gerettet. Es besteht die Chance, dass nie jemand darüber Bescheid wissen wird. Und du wurdest dafür bestraft. Also – ich werde nicht versuchen dich zu verletzen. Nicht wenn du eh schon verletzt bist.“

Sie stand unbeholfen da. Er seufzte und starrte sie an. Es lag eine kalte Abwägung in seiner Miene, als er da stand und sie einschätzte. Es herrschte eine lange Stille.

„Wusstest du,“, sagte Draco nach einer Minute mit leisem Ton, „dass ich da war, als die Creevey Familie aus ihrem Versteck gezogen wurde?“

Hermine hätte nicht fassungsloser sein können, wenn er nach vorne getreten wäre und sie ins Gesicht geschlagen hätte. Sie blickte schnell zu ihm nach oben, als er fortfuhr.

„Zwei Muggel-geborene Zauberer aus der gleichen Familie. Recht ungewöhnlich. Sie wurden als hohe Priorität angesehen. Der Dunkle Lord wollte, dass ihre Tode spektakulär werden.“

„Du –“, Hermine blieb die Luft weg. Die Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken und wurden von dem aufsteigenden Schrecken verschlungen.

„Du hättest die Muggel schreien hören sollen. Meine liebe Tante Bella hatte eine Vorliebe für den Crutiatus. Erinnerst du dich daran, wie sie die Longbottoms geisteskrank gemacht hat? Sie sah die Creeveys als deren Wiederholung an. Die Jungs haben versucht wegzulaufen. Gute kleine Läufer. Schau genug, um zu wissen, dass sie ihre Eltern nicht retten konnten.“

Hermine fühlte sich, als ob sie geschlagen wurde. Wiederholt. Sie versuchte zu atmen aber ihre Lungen wollten nicht funktionieren. Ihre Kehle fühlte sich an, als ob sich etwas um sie herum zusammenzog.

Draco fuhr mit unbarmherziger Stimme fort. „Natürlich ist dein Orden irgendwann aufgetaucht, aber sie waren recht spät dran. Der Vater hat sich durch seine Zunge gebissen und ist an seinem eigenen Blut erstickt. Bella hat der Mutter die Gebärmutter raus geschnitten, nur falls die Frau noch klar genug sein sollte, um zu verstehen für was sie bestraft wurde. Während sie ihre Organe im Empfangszimmer aufgehängt hat wurde ich losgeschickt, um die Jungs aufzuspüren. Es war einfach, weil sie am Rumheulen waren und versuchten haben zusammen zu bleiben. Sie auf dem Land zu verstecken meilenweit entfernt von der nächsten Farm war ein Flüchtigkeitsfehler für zwei Zauberer, die nicht apparieren konnten. Dann ist der jüngere in einem Dachs Bau getreten und hat sich sein Bein gebrochen. Er hat angefangen durch das Gras zu krabbeln. Ein einfaches Ziel für den Tötungsfluch. Er war die zweite Person, die ich damit in den Rücken getroffen habe.“

Hermines Handgelenk schoss nach vorne, ohne nachzudenken, als sie einen Schnittzauber auf ihn schoss. Er streifte Malfoys Wange. er zuckte nicht zurück als das Blut aus dem rasiermesserfeinen Schnitt heraus tropfte und anfing an seinem Gesicht herunter zu laufen. Er ging auf sie zu.

„Weist du...“, sagte er sanft. „Der Tötungsfluch. Es schneidet etwas aus einem heraus. Es ist nichts etwas, was jeder einfach so benutzten kann. Nicht wiederholt. Colin hätte weiterrennen können. Wenn er das getan hätte dann wäre er heute vielleicht immer noch am Leben. Aber Er hat gestoppt, für seinen toten Bruder hat er angehalten, er ist zurück gerannt und hat versucht seinen Körper mit sich zu ziehen.“

„Hast du –“, krächzte Hermine und fühlte sich, als ob sie von dem Grauen, das sich in ihr ausbreitete sterben würde. „Bist du –“

Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und grinste kalt auf sie herab.

„Willst du wissen, ob ich für den Alptraum in deinem Kopf verantwortlich bin?“

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass wenn sie ihren Mund nochmal öffnen würde sie sich vielleicht übergeben würde. Ihr Zauberstab zitterte in ihren Fingern und sie fühlte sich hin und hergerissen zwischen dem Verlangen zu schreien oder das Weinen anzufangen. Sie hat sich noch nie dazu in der Lage gefühlt jemanden mit dem Crutiatus Flucht zu foltern, aber als Malfoy ihr immer näher kam, seine grauen Augen glitzernd war sie sich sicher, dass sie es wirklich tun wollen würde.

„Nein.“, sagte er sanft und Hermine strauchelte leicht. „Das war Dolohov. Er hatte ihn gerade erst erfunden. Ist extra mit der Hoffnung an diesem Tag mitgekommen, dass er ihn ausprobieren können würde. Aber es ist schwer mit ihm zu Zielen. Nicht zu gebrauchen für weite Entfernungen. Du musst innerhalb eines halben Meters deines Opfers sein. Wenn Colin einfach nur gerannt wäre – dann wäre er nicht damit getroffen worden.“

Hermine schlug die Hände über ihren Mund zusammen und brach mit einem unterdrücktem Schluchzen auf dem Boden zusammen.

Malfoy kniete sich nieder, zwang ihr Kinn nach oben und starte ihr kalt in die Augen.

„Das ist es wie Gryffindor Empfindeleien aussehen. All diese noblen Ideale, dass man niemanden zurückzulässt, nicht mal die Toten; dass man keine dunklen Künste verwendet; dass man niemanden schlägt, weil sie schon am Boden liegen; dass man Leuten Heldentum zuschreibt - wenn du das Gefühl hast irgendetwas von dem glauben zu müssen, dann erinnere dich einfach daran, wie und warum Colin vor deinen Augen gestorben ist. Du weißt gar nicht wie viele von deinen Widerstandskämpfern ich getötet hab, weil sie diese Lügen geglaubt haben, das Güte ein Vorteil im Krieg ist.“

Er ließ ihr Gesicht los und stand auf.

„Wenn du jetzt nicht lernst zu kämpfen, dann wirst du sterben. Der Fakt, dass du bis jetzt noch nicht getötet wurdest, während du auf Zutaten Suche gehst, hast du der reinen Gutmütigkeit deines Glücks zu verdanken. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du zu pragmatisch bist, um weiterhin auf so etwas zu vertrauen. Wenn du auch nur ein bisschen Verstand hast, dann erwarte ich da hast du es nächste Woche wirklich versuchst.“

Er ließ eine Schriftrolle neben sie fallen und disapparierte.

Hermine saß eine lange Zeit auf dem feuchten Boden der Hütte.

Niemand redete über Colin.

Aus Respekt gegenüber Hermine aber auch gegenüber Harry, wurde das Thema gewissenhaft vermieden. Alles was es auch nur vage anschnitt, wurde mit der höchsten Vorsicht behandelt.

Nachdem es passiert war, hatte Hermine die Erinnerung in den tiefen ihrer Gedanken versteckt, sie war dahin gefault, wie eine Wunde. Malfoy ist darüber gestolpert, als er ihr Okklumentik beigebracht hatte.

Dass er diese Erinnerung heraus gezogen hat und jetzt ihr Trauma dazu benutzte, um sie zu belehren, war so niederschmetternd, dass sie sich fühlte, als ob sie gleich einen körperlichen Schock erleiden würde.

Es gab nur sehr wenige Dinge, die sich für Hermine nach furchteinflößend anführen.

Nicht ihr Körper.

Nicht ihre Seele.

Aber Collins Tod – es ist immer so eine persönliche Qual gewesen. Es hat sie von ihren Freunden abgeschottet. Es hat sie quer durch Europa und wieder zurück gebracht. Es hat sie den ganzen Weg in die Hütte getrieben, in der sie saß. Den ganzen Weg bis zum Malfoy, der es dazu benutzt hat, das letzte Stück ihres selbst, das sind noch übrig hatte, zu belehren.

Sie presst ihre Handrücken auf ihre Augen bis es anfing weh zu tun. Sie versuchte sich wieder zu fassen.

Sie war spät dran für ihre Schicht in der Krankenabteilung als sie sich endlich vom Boden hoch zog und zum Grimmauld Platz zurückkehrte.

Es fühlte sich an, als ob sie durch den Tag schwebte. Komisch losgelöst. So als ob da eine Glasscheibe zwischen ihrem Verstand und dem Rest der Welt war.

Hermine ging durch all die Heilungen, die sie durchführen musste und dann durch einen langen Abend des Brauens.

Der Orden braucht eine große Mengen Trank der Lebend Toten. Es war deren Methode mit Gefangenen umzugehen. Sie würden sie nicht töten. Sie hatten weder Gefängnisse noch genügend Leute, um dazu in der Lage zu sein ein paar Leute als Wachmänner freizustellen. Also wurden Todesser, die sie aufgriffen, an einem unaufspürbaren Ort, mit eingestellter Lebendigkeit, festgehalten. Billy und seine Frau Fleur waren dafür verantwortlich, und benutzen ihr Wissen als frühere Fluchbrecher dafür Zauber und Beschwörungen zu weben, um die annehmliche Zahl an Gefangen, die der Orden über die Jahre angesammelt hat, unterzubringen.

Als sieht da saß und zweieinhalb Minuten wartete, damit der Trank sich setzte, blickte sie nach unten auf ihre Uhr. Es war fast acht Uhr.

Sie seufzte und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Sie wollte Malfoy nicht wiedersehen. Wenn sie es tun würde, würde sie ihn vermutlich in sein grausames Gesicht schlagen.

Er vermutete wahrscheinlich sowieso, dass sie nicht auftauchen würde.

Ihr Zauberstab läutete, um anzuzeigen, dass die Zeit vergangen war und sie ließ das letzte bisschen Baldrian Wurzel hineinfallen.

Der Trank nahm eine leicht pinke Farbe an.

Sie platzierte Schutzzauber darüber und stellte ihn vorsichtig zur Seite.

Sie hob das Döschen mit Salbe auf und ließ es in ihren Händen hin und her Rollen. Sie hatte fast keine Diptams Essenz mehr. Sie hatte fast alles aufgebraucht, um seine Wunden zu behandeln. Sie versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, wie viele andere Wunden sie damit hätte heilen können, wenn sie es nicht für Draco verwendet hätte; sie versuchte nicht seinen Wert gegen den der anderen Leben abzuwägen. Wie viele hatte er gerettet, wie viele hatte er getötet, wie viele Leben waren seine Informationen Wert oder waren es nicht Wert.

Er hatte Dumbledore umgebracht. Die Zahl der Taten, für die er verantwortlich war, schon das alleine reichte dafür aus ihn zu verdammen. Er würde niemals seine Waage ins Gleichgewicht bringen können, egal wie viele Leute er rettete.

Außer er schaffte es, dass sie gewinnen würden. Wenn sie gewinnen würden, wäre es vielleicht genug.

Sie lachte verbittert in sich hinein.

Draco Malfoy war genau die gleiche Person, die er auch in der Nacht zuvor gewesen ist. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass sich ihr Wissen über ihn etwas erweitert hatte.

Sie konnte ihn nicht verstehen.

Warum würde er so wütend und ungeheuerlich werden, weil sie sich weigerte ihm weh zu tun, obwohl er schon verletzt war? Er war so unerklärlich wütend und verbittert. Es fühlte sich an, als ob sie die dünnen Stücke dazwischen zerbrochen hat.

Aber sie mit Collins Tod zu provozieren, war ein ganz niedriges Level, sogar für ihre Standards für ihn.

Vielleicht hatte er tatsächlich bedenken darüber, dass sie sterben würde.

Sie schnaubte in sich selbst hinein. Wenn dies der Fall war, dann war es wahrscheinlich nur, weil er es nicht riskieren wollte einen Nicht-Okklumenten für seinen Vertrag zu bekommen.

Bevor sie mehr darüber nachdenken konnte, steckte sie die Salbe in ihre Tasche und macht es sich dann auf dem Weg zu der Hütte.

Sie war vier Minuten zu früh dran.

Schon wieder dort zu sein fühlte sich erschöpfend an.

Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und zog ein Bild aus ihrer Tasche. Es war eins von ihr selbst, Ron und Harry in der großen Halle, sie schauten alle nach oben, leicht genervt darüber das sie fotografiert wurden. Colin hatte es gemacht.

Sie schaute es immer an, wenn sie sich deprimiert fühlte.

Sie steckte es zurück in ihre Tasche, lehnte sich über den Tisch und vergrub ihren Kopf in ihren Armen.

Vielleicht würde sie sich selbst mit dem Schlaftrunk für Traumlosen Schlaf dosieren, wenn sie zurück kam. Sie konnte die Alpträume im Hintergrund ihres Verstandes spüren. Wie sie nur auf eine Möglichkeit warten, sich einen Weg an die Oberfläche ihres Bewusstseins zu erzwingen.

Sie hatte den Trank diesen Monat schon achtmal genommen. Sie hatte immer noch Alpträume von all den Opfern der Fluch-Entwicklungsabteilung, die zu ihr gebracht wurden.

Sie hat es versucht. Sie hat so angestrengt versucht sie zu retten.

Es gab nichts was sie tun konnte. Fast jeder einzelne von ihnen ist gestorben. Die die es nicht sind, hat sie eingeschläfert; um sie vor der endlosen Qual zu erlösen, in der sie magisch gefangen gehalten wurden.

Wenn sie den Schlaftrunk für traumlosen Schlaf nehmen würde, würde sie damit ihre eigenen Regeln brechen, an die sich alle anderen halten mussten. Egal welche Verletzung sie auch hatten, niemanden war es erlaubt mehr als acht Fläschchen pro Monat zu erhalten.

Nicht dass es irgendjemand wissen würde. Hermine war die Einzige, die für die Regulation der Tränke verantwortlich war. Der Widerstand war zu überarbeitet, um sich die Überflüssigkeit zu leisten, jemanden bereitzustellen, der sie beaufsichtigte. Selbst wenn sie es versuchen würde, außer es gab eine Person die einen Zaubertrank Master hatte, bestand kaum eine Chance, dass sie Hermine davon abhalten konnten heimlich das zu tun, was sie wollte.

Aber es war ein rutschiger Abhang die Regeln zu brechen. Neun Mal im Monat. Es wäre so einfach zehn Mal danach zu rationalisieren. Dann elf Mal.

Bis es aufhörte zu funktionieren.

Bis sie etwas Stärkeres wollte.

Severus hatte sie gewarnt. Die Arten wie Zaubertrank Meister ihre Fähigkeiten missbrauchen konnten, war endlos.

Vielleicht wenn sie Heim kam, würde sie mit Neville high werden oder schauen, ob Charlie seinen Vorrat an Feuer Whisky mit dir teilen würde.

Sie wollte nicht wirklich high werden. Es war ihr nicht erlaubt, selbst wenn sie es wollte, da sie immer Bereitschaft hatte, falls ein Heilungsnotfall reinkommen sollte.

Sie konnte betrunken werden. Sie hatte immer eine Nüchternheitstrank in ihrem Vorrat. Aber sie kam schon kaum mit Charlie klar, wenn sie nüchtern war.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass sie jemanden brauchte zum Reden.

Fast jede Interaktion mit Malfoy fühlt sie sich wie ein emotionaler Schlag in ihrem Bauch Gegend an und sie musste von ihnen weglaufen und so tun, als ob sie nie passiert wären.

Sie lebte in einem Haus, das vollgestopft war mit Leuten und sie fühlte sich unheimlich isoliert.

Sie hörte das leise Plopp des Apparierens. Sie schaut stumpfsinnig auf, um festzustellen, dass Malfoy angekommen war. Er sah kalt und träge aus, wie immer.

Sie wollte weinen und wegrennen. Oder ihn auf grausamste Weise verhexen und ihn dann einfach dort lassen.

Sie schluckte und stand auf.

Er knöpfte sein Shirt auf und rief sich einen Stuhl herbei. Sie sagte kein Wort als sie den Stoff von seinen Schultern zog und mit ihrer Arbeit anfing.

„Ich benutze jetzt den Reinigungszauber.“, sagte sie mit mechanischer Stimme. Sie zähle bis drei und führte ihn dann aus.

Dann erneute sie schnell die Salbe. Der Diptams zeigte langsam seine Wirkung darin das Gift zu neutralisieren. Die Schnitte sahen fast so aus, als ob sie bald bereit waren, um geheilt zu werden. Sie würde wahrscheinlich im Verlauf der nächsten Woche dazu in der Lage sein anzufangen sie zu schließen. Der Prozess würde mehrere Stunden dauern, um es richtig zu machen und um sicherzustellen, dass das Narbengewebe nicht zu straff war und nicht spannen würde, wenn er seine Schulter bewegte.

Sie wollte nicht mit ihm reden, aber sie zwang sich dazu ihren Mund zu öffnen.

„Wenn du in den nächsten vier bis sieben Tage Zeit hast, kann ich die Schnitte schließen. Es wird vermutlich drei Stunden dauern, nach acht Uhr abends oder vor fünf Uhr morgens sind die besten Zeiten für mich. Ich hab Krankenhaus Schichten und andere Verpflichtungen Untertags.“

Er antwortete nicht.

Sie platzierte wieder die Schutzzauber und streifte sein Shirt über seine Schultern. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort aus der Hütte.

Der Sommerabend war kalt. Sie fror leicht und lief den Weg entlang. Sie hatte sich entschieden. Sie würde richtig schön betrunken werden.

Sie stoppte außerhalb eines Pubs und zögerte. Sie redet er immer recht viel, wenn sie betrunken war. Sie konnte nicht in einem Muggel Pub gehen und anfangen, über jeden der gestorben war, zu weinen. Selbst wenn sie es schaffte sich selbst als Doktor in einem Trauma Zentrum auszugeben, war sie eine unglaublich schlechte Lügnerin in Gesprächen.

Sie ging weiter, bis sie einen Supermarkt fand und sie sich eine Flasche Portwein kaufte. Ihre Eltern hatten es immer gemocht an Abenden Portwein zu trinken, wenn sie Im Urlaub waren.

Sie trug die Flasche zu dem Bach, wo ihr Gebetsturm stand und blickte dann vor Überraschung nach unten. Da war Schilf, das entlang des Bach Ufers wuchs, an dass sie sich nicht erinnern konnte, dass es davor dort war und der Bereich fühlte sich leicht wärmer an Punkt magisch. Ziel zauberte mehrere weitere Muggel abweisende Sprüche und einem Privatsphäre Zauber über den Bereich und öffnete dann die Flasche und begann zu trinken.

Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass ihr jemand mal gesagt hatte, dass man schneller betrunken wurde, wenn man einen Strohhalm benutzte Punkt sie wusste nicht, ob das wahr war, aber sie rief sich einen herbei und fing an daran zu nippen. Sie hatte sich ausgerechnet, dass sie mehrere Stunden Zeit hatte, bevor irgendjemand anfangen würde, nach ihr zu suchen. Mehr wie genug Zeit, um betrunken zu werden, unter einer Brücke zu weinen und dann wieder etwas nüchterner zurückzukehren.

Sie hatte kein Abendessen gegessen; sie spürte den Alkohol blitzschnell.

Sie war in kürzester Zeit zu einem Ball zusammengerollt zwischen dem Schiff und weinte.

Sie hasste Malfoy. Wie konnte es wagen sie zu verlangen und sie zu isolieren und über die Creevey Familie zu reden. Sie hoffte, dass sie diejenige sein würde die in tötete.

Sie stand auf und zog den obersten Stein von ihrem Turm und warf ihn zurück in den Bach.

Sie tat es zu unvorsichtig. Der ganze Turm wackelte leicht und fiel dann in sich zusammen in das Wasser. Sie schnappte vor Schreck nach Luft und versuchte ihn wieder aufzubauen.

Steine übereinander zu stapeln brauchte mehr Geschick und ruhigere Hände als sie es gerade hatte. Nach mehreren Versuchen gab sie es auf, setzt sie sich in die Mitte des Baches und weinte und zitterte vor Kälte.

Sie hatte sich schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr so erbärmlich gefühlt und es interessierte sie nicht mal. Sie hätte zwei Flaschen Portwein kaufen sollen.

„Was zur Hölle tust du da, Granger?“


	36. Rückblick 11

**Juli 2002**

Hermine schaute schnell auf und sah Malfoy der von der Straße aus zu ihr herab blickte. Sie war zu müde und zu wütend, um sich dafür zu schämen, dass er sie betrunken und heulend in einem Bach gefunden hat.

„Schleich dich, Malfoy.“, sagte sie und klatschte so mit ihren Händen aufs Wasser, dass es in seine Richtung spritzte.

„Bist du betrunken?“, fragte er.

„Nein, du Vollidiot, ich sitze komplett nüchtern in einem Bach.“, sagte sie, während sie ihre Augen verdrehte. „Geh weg. Ich will nicht mit dir reden. Ich will dein hässliches Gesicht nicht sehen. Wenn ich deine Existenz aus meinen Gedanken obliviieren könnte, ohne den Orden zu riskieren, würde ich es sofort, ohne zu zögern tun.“

Sie fing wieder das Weinen an.

„Mein Gott.“, sagte er und starrte auf sie hinunter, er hatte den gleichen irritierten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, den er hatte, als er ihr von seinem unerwünschten Mantikor erzählt hat, den er nun besaß.

„Granger, du kannst nicht weinend in einem Bach sitzen.“, sagte er schlussendlich.

„Doch das kann ich sehr wohl.“, erwiderte sie schnippisch. „Außer dir kann mich niemand sehen. Ich hab den Bereich schon mit Schutzzaubern versehen. Keiner der Muggel wird vorbei kommen und mich bemerken. Ich habe meinen emotionalen Zusammenbruch sorgfältig geplant. Also – schleich. Dich.“

Ihr Kopf fühlte sich sehr schwer an und sie ließ ihn auf ihre Knie sinken. Es wurde sehr kalt in dem Bach, aber die war fest entschlossen, sich nicht zu bewegen, bis Malfoy weg war.

Sie hörte einen dumpfen Aufschlag und plötzlich war da ein fester Griff um ihren Arm und sie wurde aus dem Wasser gezogen.

„Lass los!“

Sie schlug Malfoy auf den Arm und trat ihm gegen das Schienbein, als sie versuchte sich zu befreien.

„Lass mich in Ruhe. Du und Voldemort haben mein Leben zerstört. Darf ich mich jetzt nicht mal mehr ab und zu traurig deswegen fühlen?“

„Granger du Idiot!“

Malfoy zog sie in seine Arme und apparierte. Sie tauchten in der Hütte wieder auf.

Sie schaute sich benommen in dem Zimmer um und klammerte sich an ihn, um ihre Balance wieder zu finden.

„Warum sind wir hier?“, verlangte sie zu wissen. Ihre Stimme war wackelig, als sie sich von ihm entfernte, um sich aufzurichten. „Ich hasse diesen Ort. Eine der reichsten Zauberer Familien in ganz Europa und du zwingst mich dazu dich in dieser miserablen Hütte zu treffen. Als ob ich mir nicht schon ohne hin bewusst genug darüber bin, welche Verachtung du für alle Schlammblüter übrig hast. Mein Gott warum hast du nicht einfach ein Bordell oder eine Salz Mine gekauft und zwingst mich dazu, dich dort zu besuchen?“

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass es ein Verbot ist den Namen des Dunkeln Lords zu benutzen.“, zischte Malfoy. „Das ist der Grund warum du nicht betrunken in einem verfickten Bach sitzen kannst, egal wie viele Muggel Abweis-Zauber du darüber gelegt hast.“

Hermine blinzelte und starrte ihn an.

„Ich hasse dich.“, sagte sie schlussendlich.

„Das Gefühl beruht definitiv auf Gegenseitigkeit.“, sagte er und schaute sie voller Verachtung an.

Sie kauerte sich auf dem Boden zusammen.

„Ich hasse dich so sehr.“, sagte sie. „Ich war schon davor ganz alleine – und dann hast du mich verlangt und hast es noch schlimmer gemacht. Zu mindestens konnte ich davor – wenn sich irgendjemand die Mühe gemacht hat mich zu fragen, ob es mir gut geht, ihnen die Wahrheit sagen. Aber jetzt – kann ich nicht mal das tun. Und jetzt – selbst wenn wir gewinnen, habe ich nichts, worauf ich mich freuen kann. Jeder wird frei sein und ich werde immer noch dir gehören. Ich werde einfach für immer alleine sein –“

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und fing von Neuem das Weinen an.

„Harry und Ron werden mir das niemals verzeihen.“, sagte sie und ihr ganzer Körper erbebte durch die Kraft ihrer Schluchzer. „Selbst wenn das hier den Krieg gewinnt – werden sie mit niemals vergeben.“

Nach ein paar Minuten beruhigte sich ihr Weinen wieder etwas.

„Ich versteh wirklich nicht, warum du jetzt willst, dass ich mich dafür interessiere.“ Malfoy starrte mit unveränderter Miene auf sie herab.

Sie blickte zu ihm auf. „Du hast mich hier her gebracht, obwohl du wusstest, dass ich betrunken war. Wenn du nichts darüber hören willst, dann hättest du mich einfach in Ruhe lassen sollen, so wie ich es dir wiederholt gesagt habe. Ich versteh nicht, warum du dich nicht einfach verpisst.“

Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Mich verhexen und mich beschimpfen und all das an einem Tag. Es scheint so als ob ich endlich an dich ran komme. Ich frage mich, was es benötigt, damit du deine süße Fassade fallen lässt und mir erzählst, wie du wirklich über mich denkst.“ Sein Ausdruck war spöttisch.

„Halt die Klappe!“, zischte sie, bevor sie ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie sinken ließ und sich selbst umarmte.

„Aber jetzt mal ehrlich – wir kratzen doch gerade erst an der Oberfläche, oder? Vielleicht sollte ich jeden auflisten, den ich getötet habe.“, sagte er, er ging langsam mit einem boshaften Grinsen um sie herum. „Als erstes waren da ein paar Muggel, zum Üben, bevor ich wieder zur Schule zurück bin. Tante Bella hat gesagt, dass es notwendig ist den Fluch zu benutzen, bevor man jemanden tötete, den man tatsächlich kennt. Dann Dumbledore. Noch mehr Muggel. Wusstest du, dass ich sogar darauf angesetzt wurde deine Eltern zu finden? Du musst sie selber versteckt haben, denn ich konnte nicht mal die winzigste Spur von ihnen finden. Keine geschlamperten Details oder geheimen Verabschiedungen, wie so viele der Muggel geborenen Familien. Obwohl diese Ignoranz nicht deine Nachbarn verschont hat. Bella war recht wütend darüber, wie sorgfältig du gewesen bist.“

Hermine blickte ihn voller Entsetzen an

„Dann die Creeveys. Und die Finch-Fletchlers. Und meine Tante Andromeda und ihren Mann Ted. Das war recht persönlich für Bella, ein Muggel geborenen in die Familie Black einzuheiraten, war solch ein Schandfleck. Aber sie bereute es am meiste, dass sie Nymphadora nicht umbringen konnte, vor allem nachdem sie erfahren hat, dass sie einen Werwolf geheiratet hat. Dann danach – nun die Tode verschwimmen etwas ineinander nach einer Weile, aber ich glaube das es noch mehr Muggel waren...“

Hermine konnte spüren, wie die angenehme Wärme ihrer Betrunkenheit langsam verblasste, als Malfoy weiter redete. Als er einen bekannten Namen nach dem anderen auflistete. Das Glitzern in seinen silbernen Augen und der kalte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, als er mit seiner geringschätzigen, affektierten Stimme fortfuhr.

„Weißt du Malfoy.“, sagte sie leise nach einer Minute. „Du verbringst so viel Zeit damit sicher zu stellen, dass ich mehr wie genug Gründe dafür habe dich zu hassen. Es ist seltsam.“

Er pausierte und sie blickte zu ihm nach oben.

„Menschen funktionieren nicht so.“, sagte sie. „Unsere Gehirne sind so gebaut, dass sie Dinge rationalisieren, sodass uns die Schuld nicht auffrisst. Wir finden Entschuldigungen. Wir geben die Schuld jemand anderen. Wir finden eine Erklärung für uns selbst, die uns dabei hilft zu schlafen. Leute sehen sich nicht selbst als Verbrecher an. Sie töten, um sich selbst zu schützen, oder deren Familien oder deren Geld oder deren Lebensstil. Sogar dein Meister, er sieht sich nicht selbst als Verbrecher. Er denkt einfach nur, dass er besser ist als alle anderen. Er denkt, dass er es verdient über alle zu herrschen. Wenn er foltert und Muggel tötet – dann ist das okay, weil sie nicht wirklich Menschen sind. Als er stundenlang die Runen in deinen Rücken geritzt hat – war es okay, weil du es verdient hast, indem du ihn enttäuscht hast. In seinem Verstand ist er kein Verbrecher, er ist ein Gott. Aber du – du denkst, dass du ein Verbrecher bist. Du denkst, dass du es verdienst gehasst zu werden.“ Sie legte ihren Kopf auf die Seite und betrachtete ihn. „Ich frage mich oft, warum das der Fall ist.“

Malfoys Miene ist noch kälter und verschlossener geworden, während sie gesprochen hat.

„Ich erspar die deine ganzen Mühen.“, sagte sie und sie hob einen Mundwinkel an. „Ich hasse dich. Ich benötige nicht noch mehr Überzeugung von dir, um das zu glauben. Ich hasse dich. Mehr als sonst irgendjemanden außer deinem Meister. Ich hasse dich. Ich denke, dass du zum Teil für jede Person verantwortlich bist, die bis jetzt in diesem Krieg gestorben ist und für jede Person die sterben wird. Du musst mich nicht davon überzeugen, dass du ein Monster bist, denn das weiß ich bereits. Dich zu heilen war nicht wegen meinem blutendem Herzen. Und dich nicht zu verhexen, als du schwer verletzt warst, war nicht aus Gefühlsduseleien. Es ist einfach das letzte bisschen Würde, dass ich noch übrig habe. Denn all meine restliche Güte ist schon von dir zerstört worden. Also – egal was du mir ins Gesicht schleuderst, ich werde dir nicht die Genugtuung geben. Also – verpiss dich.“

Mein Gott es fühlte sich gut an, sich das alles endlich von der Seele zu reden. Sie würde es vermutlich später bereuen, dass alles gesagt zu haben, aber jetzt in diesem Moment fühlte es sich einfach nur erleichternd an.

Malfoy grinste leicht. „Gut zu wissen.“

Hermine legte sich nach hinten auf den Boden und starrte an die Decke.

Nach einigen Minuten der Stille, war es offensichtlich, dass er nicht verschwinden würde. Sie gab es auf, ihn zu vertreiben. Sie setzte sich am Boden auf.

„Wie bist du, wenn du betrunken bist, Malfoy?“, sagte sie und drehte ihren Kopf damit sie ihn anschauen konnte. Er stand neben ihr und schaute nach unten, wo sie neben seinen Füßen saß.

Er schien von der Frage überrascht. „Leiser. Und wütender.“

Sie schnaubte. „Natürlich. Gott bewahre, dass du irgendwas interessantes wärst.“

„Ich hätte dich nicht für eine weinerliche Betrunkene gehalten.“ Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und rief sich einen Stuhl herbei, den er verkehrtherum neben sie stellte. Es kam ihr in den Sinn, dass er sich vermutlich gegen nichts lehnen konnte. Sie fragte sich wie sehr es ihm wohl weh getan haben muss, sie aus dem Bach zu ziehen und zu apparieren, während sie rumgezappelt hat und versucht hat sich zu wehren.

„Das war ich nicht immer.“, sagte sie wehmütig. „Gesprächig, schon immer. Aber Alkohol macht mich emotional. Ich bin früher immer glücklich betrunken gewesen. Ich war einfach nur – lächerlich. Ich bin auf einer Party gewesen, wo die Bowle mit Alkohol versetzt war und ich bin ziemlich betrunken gewesen. Harry musste mich stumm zaubern, während er und Ron mich durch die Flure gezerrt haben. Ich habe unkontrollierbar gekichert. Das schallende Gelächter – ist von den Wänden abgeprallt. Filch hätte uns fast erwischt.“

„Wann war das?“, fragte er.

„An meinem Geburtstag. Ich bin Siebzehn geworden. Es war – es war an dem Tag bevor du Dumbledore umgebracht hast.“ Ihr Kinn zitterte leicht und sie schaute nach unten auf ihre Finger, als sie die Maserung des Bodens nachfuhr. „Ich – hätte am nächsten Tag auf den Gängen sein sollen. Vertrauensschüler Verpflichtungen, um den Schülern aus dem ersten Jahr zu helfen. Aber ich hatte so einen Kater. Ich habe verschlafen. Ich frage mich oft – ob es irgendeinen Unterschied gemacht hätte...“

„Das hätte es nicht.“, sagte er.

„Danach habe ich immer geweint. Immer. Nicht das ich oft betrunken bin. Ich neige dazu Sachen zu sagen, die Leute verärgern.“

„Das machst du sowieso immer.“, sagte er und schenkte ihr einen spitzen Blick.

„Ich sage noch mehr Sachen die Leute verärgern.“, korrigierte sie sich. „Wie dem auch sei – heute Abend stand die Entscheidung zwischen betrunken oder high oder Tränke missbrauchen.“

„Und der Bach?“

„Ich hab keinen Ort wo ich hingehen kann. Ich kann nicht in einen Pub gehen. Oder mich mit irgendjemanden im Orden betrinken. Es ist nicht wirklich so, als ob Moody jemand ist, bei dem man sich ausheulen kann.“

„Potter oder Weasley?“

„Da sie beide nicht von dir wissen – wie würde ich irgendetwas erklären können?“ Sie würde nicht erwähnen, dass sie beide weg waren, um Horkruxe zu jagen.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mich nicht einfach alleine lassen konntest.“, sagte sie. „Warum warst du überhaupt dort?“

„Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass du irgendetwas dummes tun würdest. Nenn es meinen siebten Sinn.“

Sie verdrehte ihre Augen. „Ich versteh nicht, warum es dich überhaupt interessiert. Dein Geheimnis würde mit mir sterben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dennoch einen Weg finden würdest, das zu bekommen was du willst auch ohne mich.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, wen auch immer mir Moody als Ersatz geben würde, wäre noch irritierender.“, sagte er mit einer leichten Grimasse. „Sieh es einfach als zusätzlichen Gefallen für deinen Orden an. Ich stell sicher, dass ihre Heilerin und Zaubertrank Meisterin nicht stirbt.“

Sie schnaubte. Sie fing an sich unglaublich müde zu fühlen. Der Gedanke ans Schlafen brachte sie dazu wieder an Colin zu denken. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und fing das Schluchzen an.

„Was ist es jetzt?“, sagte Malfoy, als ihre Schluchzer wieder verebbten. Er klang gelangweilt, aber als sie zu ihm aufblickte, schaute er schnell zur Seite. Er hatte sie beobachtet.

„Ich werde heute Nacht von Colin träumen.“, sagte sie traurig, sie ließ ihren Kopf gegen ihre Knie sinken.

„Du bist wahnhaft, wenn du sagt, dass du jemanden töten könntest. Du kommst ja nicht mal damit klar, wenn jemand durch jemanden anderes Hand stirbt.“, sagte er, während er seinen Kopf geringschätzig schüttelte.

Hermine versteifte sich und schaute zu Malfoy nach oben.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es irgendetwas besonders schlimmes am Sterben gibt. Ich weiß das Krieg herrscht. Leute sterben.“, sagte sie. „Was mich stört ist die Art. Du hast keine Ahnung Malfoy wie es ist, wenn jemand stirbt, während man alles in seiner machtstehende versucht um sie zu retten. Er ist langsam gestorben, er hat die ganze Zeit geschrien und ich hab versucht ihn zu retten. Das ist es was mich verfolgt. All die Tode in meinem Kopf..., sie sind alle auf diese Art. Das ist der Grund, warum sie mich verfolgen. Sie lagen in meinen Händen – ich habe versucht sie zu retten – und ich habe versagt –“

Sie gab einen erstickenden Laut von sich und ihre Stimme brach bei den letzten Worten ab.

Malfoy schaute sie an und schien das erste Mal nachdenklich.

„Warum ist Colin so wichtig? Ihr standet euch nicht nahe. Warum ist dieser eine Tod der, der noch immer so ausschlaggebend für dich ist? Du hast schlimmer Tode danach gesehen.“

Sie zögerte. Sie hat noch nie mit jemanden darüber gesprochen. Nicht wirklich. Nicht in Jahren.

„Sein Tod war der Anfang des Endes von allem anderen.“, sagte sie, sie schaute nach unten und bemerkte einen losen Faden an ihrem Oberteil. Sie zog feste daran und beobachtete, wie sich der Stoff zusammenzog und bündelte, bis der Faden plötzlich abriss und ein kleines Loch an der Stelle erschien. Sie reparierte es mit der Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes. „Er war die erste Person, die unter meiner Fürsorge gestorben ist. Harry hat gesehen, wie es passiert ist. Und danach – ist mir bewusst geworden, dass das, was der Orden tat, nicht genug war. Die Verteidigung war nicht genug. Und ich habe angefangen das auch so zu sagen. Aber Harry stimmte mir nicht zu. Für ihn – war sterben das schlimmste. Es war verlassen werden. Also war Töten auf egal welche Art böse. Selbstschutz. Töten aus Gnade. Jede Art. Diese – Meinungsverschiedenheit – hat uns in verschiedene Richtungen im Krieg geschickt. Nichts war mehr das gleiche danach. Deshalb bin ich eine Heilerin geworden, während alle anderen zusammen aufs Schlachtfeld gezogen sind.“

„Irgendwie ironisch.“

„Eine Person, die die Dunklen Künste auf dem Schlachtfeld benutz ist nicht genug, um einen Unterschied zu machen. Und wenn ich aufmüpfig gewesen wäre und versucht hätte Leute auf meine Seite zu ziehen – dann hätte ich vielleicht den Orden gespalten.“

„Wenn du wieder kämpfen würdest, wie würdest du töten?“

„Schnell. Es gibt Sprüche, die das Herz stoppen. Flüche die einen ersticken. Schnitt Zauber an der Kehle. Ich würde solche Dinge tun. Ich würde wahrscheinlich sogar den Todesfluch verwenden, wenn ich es in mir habe – aber Harry würde mir das vermutlich niemals verzeihen.“

„Wie plant Potter Voldemort zu besiegen?“

„Es ist – da ist eine Prophezeiung. Harry denkt, dass die Prophezeiung die Antwort ist.“, sagte sie vage. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob die Macht der Liebe eine wirkliche Strategie des Orden war, aber Malfoy musste die Details nicht wissen.

„Fantastisch. Wir alle setzten unser Leben auf den-Jungen-der-nicht-töten-will und eine Prophezeiung. Wir sind dem Untergang geweiht.“

„Dumbledore hat Grindelwald, ohne zu töten, besiegt.“, sagte Hermine.

Malfoy sah unbeeindruckt aus.

„Wo hast du Heilkunde studiert?“, fragte er sie. Sie schaute überrascht zu ihm rüber.

„Als erstes in Frankreich.“, sagte sie. „Aber der Krieg hat sich schnell über den Kanal ausgebreitet und es war sicherer mich wo anders hinzuschicken, anstatt zu riskieren dort gefunden zu werden. Also bin ich nach Albanien; deren Abteilung für alte Magie hatte die besten Grundlagen für die Heilung von Dunkler Magie. Ich war eine Weile dort. Dort habe ich die Behandlung für deine Runen gelernt. Du hattest Glück – ich bin vermutlich einer der einzigen Heiler, die noch übrig sind, die diese Behandlung kennen, da das Krankenhaus zerstört wurde. Dann Dänemark, für Zauberspruch Analysen und Dekonstruktionen. Danach bin ich nach Ägypten; deren Krankenhaus war am besten auf das Brechen von Flüchen spezialisiert, aber die Situation war – instabil, also bin ich nach Österreich versetzt worden, nach nur ein paar Wochen. Ich war in Österreich, bis der Orden mich wieder zurück gebracht hat.“

„Viele Leute hatten angenommen, dass du gestoben oder abgehauen bist.“, sagte er und beobachtete sie mit aufmerksamen Blick. „Bis der Dunkle Lord wissen wollte, warum der Widerstand überlebte, nachdem sie deren Krankenhaus platt gemacht hatten und Severus erwähnt hat, dass Potters kleines Schlammblut von ihrer Auslandreise zurück gebracht wurde, als Heilerin und noch dazu als Zaubertank Meisterin. Es hat für leichte Aufruhr in den oberen Rängen gesorgt.“

Sie blickte ihn scharf an. Also hatte er gewusst, was sie war, als er sie verlangt hatte. Sie fragte sich, ob es mit in seine Entscheidung hinein gespielt hat.

Die Unterhaltung riss ab. Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten stand Hermine auf.

„Ich bin wieder nüchtern genug, um zu apparieren.“, sagte sie.

„Du gehst nicht wieder wo hin um betrunken zu werden, oder?“, fragte er, während er sie misstrauisch anstarrte.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nein. Du hast mir gründlich die Stimmung versaut. Und ich hab mich ausreichend ausgeheult.“

Er sah etwas erleichtert aus. „Zersplinter dich nicht.“, rief er ihr hinterher, als sie aus der Tür lief.

Sie zersplinterte sich nicht. Als sie zum Grimmauld Platz zurückkehrte, ging sie nach oben zu ihrem Zaubertrank Vorratsschrank und kippte einen Nüchternheitstrank hinunter. Die Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit brachen auf einen Schlag auf sie herein, so gefühlvoll wie ein Eisenhammer.

Sie ließ ihren Kopf auf die Arbeitsfläche sinken und stöhnte.

Draco Malfoy konnte sie nicht mal in Ruhe betrunken werden lassen. Scheiß Mistkerl.

Sie hatte erwartet, dass die Nüchternheit sie mit Grauen erfüllen würde, aber sie fühlte sich überraschender Weise unberührt davon, dass sie endlich Klartext gesprochen hatte. Er hat definitiv nicht zu überrascht gewirkt, oder so als ob es ihn verärgert hätte. Er hatte darauf gewartet.

Sie hatte keine Idee, wie sie alles was passiert war, einschätzen oder verarbeiten sollte.

Sie wühlte durch ihren Schrank nach einem Kopfweh-Erleichterungstrank und trank ihn, während sie versuchte sich zu fokussieren.

Draco dachte von sich selber, dass er ein Verbrecher war.

Das war eine wichtige Erkenntnis. Vermutlich die wichtigste, die sie bis jetzt über ihn gehabt hat. Die Ungleichmäßigkeiten, die in seinem Herzen festsaßen.

Sie zerbrach sich den Kopf über alles, was er gesagt hatte. Jetzt wo sie all ihre Rage an ihm ausgelassen hatte, fühlte sich ihr Verstand glasklar an.

Dann ist der jüngere in einem Dachs Bau getreten und hat sich sein Bein gebrochen. Er hat angefangen durch das Gras zu krabbeln. Ein einfaches Ziel für den Tötungsfluch. Er war die zweite Person, die ich damit in den Rücken getroffen habe. Weißt du...der Tötungsfluch. Es schneidet etwas aus einem heraus. Es ist nichts etwas, was jeder einfach so benutzten kann. Nicht wiederholt. Colin hätte weiterrennen können. Wenn er das getan hätte dann wäre er heute vielleicht immer noch am Leben. Aber er hat gestoppt, für seinen toten Bruder hat er angehalten, er ist zurück gerannt und hat versucht seinen Körper mit sich zu ziehen.“

Hermine erstarrte.

Er hätte Dennis Creevey auf so viele grausame Arten töten können, langsamer Arten, als der Todes Fluch. Mit einem gebrochenem Fuß, es bestand für Dennis kein Flucht Risiko. Er wäre der perfekte Köder gewesen, um Colin zurück zu locken. Aber – anstatt einfach nur über dem verletzten Dennis zu stehen und beide Jungen zu fangen – hat Draco ihn getötet, auf humane Weise. Vermutlich in der Hoffnung, dass der tote Bruder Colin davon jagen würde und sein Leben verschont bleiben würde.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl gleich umzukippen, bei der Realisation, die sie gerade hatte.

Malfoy hatte versucht Colin zu verschonen.

Aber, was für Hermine fast noch von größerer Bedeutung war, war die Tatsache, dass Malfoy dieses Detail nicht als wieder Gutmachung ansah.

Er ist sich sicher gewesen, dass sie vor Hass den Kopf verlieren würde, sobald sie wusste, dass er in das Ganze verwickelt gewesen ist. Der ungewollte Hinweis darauf, dass er versucht hatte die Jungs abhauen zu lassen, war nicht dazu da gewesen, um sich selbst zu entschuldigen. Sie nahm an, dass er es nicht als das wahrgenommen hat.

Malfoy sah sich selbst als Verbrecher, wegen dem was er getan hat. Was andeutete, dass er es nicht tun wollte. Was andeutete, dass sein Verlangen dem Orden zu helfen vielleicht aufrichtig war und nicht einfach nur als Werkzeug für einen anderen Ausgang.

Hermine trommelte nachdenklich mit ihren Fingern auf der Arbeitsfläche herum, sie evaluierte erneut alles was sie dachte über Draco Malfoy zu wissen.


	37. Rückblick 12

**August 2002**

„Finde den „Henkel“ jeder einzelnen Person, deren Schwachstelle. Die Kunst den Willen von Menschen zu bewegen, umfasst mehr Fähigkeiten als nur Entschlossenheit. Du musst wissen, wie du an die andere Person heran kommen kannst... Zuerst schätze den Charakter ein und dann taste dich an die Schwachstellen heran.“

Hermine blieb die halbe Nacht wach und analysierte Draco noch einmal neu. Sie verwarf das gesamte Notizbuch und fing ein neues an.

Sie hatte das Gefühl nur so mit neuen Theorien überzusprudeln. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob irgendwelche davon der Realität entsprachen, oder ob sie hauptsächlich durch ihren Schlafentzug entstanden, aber sie fühlte sich, als ob sie auf etwas ausschlaggebendes gestoßen war. So als ob sie in einen Muggel Tresor einbrach und endlich das erste Klicken des Drehschlosses gehört hat. Ein warmes Gefühl des Stolzes brachte sie dazu in sich hinein zu lächeln, als sie Untertags Zaubertränke braute.

Ihr Herz fühlte sich fast leicht an.

Das konnte funktionieren. Sie konnte gewinnen. Sie konnte ihn dazu bringen zu heilen. Seine Loyalität unter Verschluss bringen.

Ihr ist nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr ihr Glaube daran, dass er einfach nur ein Monster mit einem moralischem Code war, sie davon überzeugt hat, dass sie nicht erfolgreich sein konnte. Sie hatte ein Gefühl der Gewissheit gehabt, dass er sich irgendwann gegen sie wenden würde und sie zusammen mit allen anderen umbringen würde; es ist tief in ihr verwurzelt gewesen. Trotz ihrem großen Vertrauen in Okklumentik, diese Überzeugung hatte sich bis in die Art wie sie über ihn als Ganzes dachte und ihn behandelte ausgebreitet.

Trotz dem Spiel das sie spielten. Er hat sie geküsst und ihr Okklumentik beigebracht. Er hat ihr gesagt, dass sie nein sagen konnte. Und sie hat ihn geheilt und hat seine Anweisungen befolgt, sie das Duellieren und Trainieren betrafen. Unter dem ganzen Lernen und den teilweisen Nettigkeiten, hat es sich immer sie zwei Vipern angefühlt, die nur darauf warteten, dass der andere endlich zuschnappte.

Jetzt betrachtete sie alles neu.

Er war kein Monster. Zu mindestens kein komplettes. Er versuchte etwas zu reparieren. Da war etwas, für das er eine Art Wiedergutmachung leisten wollte. Nicht dafür, dass er Dumbledore oder all die anderen umgebracht hat, aber für irgendetwas.

Er wusste das er gefallen war. Irgendwann einmal ist etwas passiert, für das er gewillt ist zu leiden, sogar dafür zu sterben. Irgendetwas, das er versuchte wieder gut zu machen. Er war kein Spion, aus Ehrgeiz. Er spielte den Orden und die Todesser nicht einfach gegeneinander aus, um an die Macht zu kommen. Er versuchte etwas zu reparieren.

Nicht den Krieg. Nicht das Töten. Aber da war etwas, das er versuchte wieder gut zu machen.

Ihre ursprüngliche Einschätzung ist richtig gewesen. Draco Malfoy war nicht aus purem Eis. Unter dem Tod, der Rage und der Dunkelheit, gab es noch mehr an ihm. Sie konnte es benutzen.

Hermine bezweifelte, dass er ihr sagen würde, was ihn antrieb. Er war offensichtlich entschlossen, es nicht preiszugeben. Er hat ein Spiel der Irreführung gespielt, biss sich ihr Kopf angefangen hat zu drehen. Aber sie konnte geduldig sein. Jetzt wo sie herausgefunden hat, dass das Spionieren eine Art Buße für – irgendetwas – war. Wenn sie sich jetzt weigerte ihn wirklich zu hassen; wenn sie damit weiter machte nett und tröstend und interessant und schlau zu ihn zu sein. Dann konnte sie einen Weg hinein finden.

Sie konnte gewinnen.

Als der Abend näher rückte und sie sich fertig machte, um seinen Rücken zu behandeln, nahm sie sich einen Moment, um zu pausieren und sich zu beruhigen.

Sie würde wieder von vorne beginnen müssen.

Da war etwas zwischen ihnen – etwas bei dem sie Schwierigkeiten hatte genau darüber nachzudenken. Eine Spannung zwischen ihnen, die sie sehr wahrscheinlich, durch ihren Ausbruch zerstört hatte.

Sie musste sie vorsichtig wieder aufbauen.

Sie müsste raffiniert vorgehen.

So raffiniert wie Gift.

Hermine schloss ihre Augen und schob ihre Erinnerungen umher; sortierte ihre stärksten Gefühle aus und schob sie beiseite.

Unterdrückte ihre Hochstimmung, ihr sprudelndes Gefühl des inneren Vertrauens; sie erstickte sie, bis sie wieder einen klaren Kopf hatte. Bis sie fokussiert war.

Sie apparierte zu der Hütte, eine Minute vor acht.

Als Malfoy auftauchte, starrte sie ihn für einen Moment an, bevor sie ihren Blick sinken ließ, sich auf ihre Lippe biss und unbeholfen mit ihren Fingern spielte.

„Es tut mir leid...“, murmelte sie. „Du hattes recht. Ich war unvorsichtig letzte Nacht. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen.“

Sie schaute durch ihre Wimpern nach oben, um zu sehen ob Malfoy ihr auch nur ein bisschen ihre Entschuldigung abkaufte.

„Gut.“, sagte er und schaute auf die andere Seite des Zimmers. „Ich bin nicht dein Beschützer. Ich bin nicht daran interessiert, dich beaufsichtigen zu müssen, um dich am Leben zu halten.“

„Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen.“, wiederholte sie.

Er warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu und schaute dann wieder weg, um sich einen Stuhl vom anderen Ende des Zimmers herbei zu rufen und drehte ihn verkehrtherum hin, während er sein Shirt aufknöpfte. Hermine zog es ihm von den Schultern und überprüfte die Runen.

Sie ließ ihre Finger leicht auf seiner Schulter liegen, als sie sich nach vorne lehnte, um einen besseren Blick darauf werfen zu können. Malfoy zuckte nicht zusammen, als sie ihn berührte. Er spannte sich jedoch leicht an.

„Hast du eine Zeit, wann du willst, dass ich die Schnitte heile?“, fragte sie mit tiefer Stimme, als sie ihre Finger und ihren Zauberstab benutzte, um die Salbe aus den Schnitten zu entfernen, um dann die bloßen Wundränder zu begutachten.

Es sah noch immer unerträglich schmerzhaft aus. Sie war sich nicht sicher wie Malfoy überhaupt noch funktionierte, geschweige denn apparierte, geschweige denn duellierte. Jedes Mal, wenn sie die Wunden sah, erschauderte sie.

Er sagte kein Wort. 

Sie ließ ihre Hand auf seiner Wirbelsäule ruhen. „Ich benutze jetzt den Reinigungszauber.“

Sie spürte wie sich Malfoy unter ihrer Hand anspannte und sie sah wie sich seine Fingerknöchel sich leicht weiß verfärbte. Sie zählte bis drei und zauberte ihn dann.

Sein gesamter Körper zitterte leicht.

„Es tut mir leid.“, sagte sie. „Wenn es irgendeinen anderen Weg geben würde, wie ich es schneller heilen könnte, oder wenigstens die Schmerzen lindern könnte würde ich es tun.“

„Dem bin ich mir bewusst.“, sagte er mit angespannter Stimme.

Sie trug die Salbe so vorsichtig wie möglich auf.

„Würde Montag funktionieren?“, fragte sie, sie ließ ihre Fingerspitzen über seine bloße Haut auf seinen Schultern wandern und versuchte die schmerzvolle Anspannung aufzulösen, die durch ihn hindurch strömte. „Ich kann das Abendessen ausfallen lassen, wenn ich schon früher da sein soll.“

„Montag.“, sagte er nach einer kurzen Pause. „Acht Uhr passt.“

„Okay.“

Sie erneuerte die Schutz Zauber. Dann betrachtete sie die Runen noch einmal, sie striff vorsichtig mit ihren Fingern an der umgebenden Haut entlang, sie konnte die Magie in ihnen kaum spüren. Sie ist in ihn hinein gesunken; ist ein Teil von ihm geworden.

Sie konnte kaum dunkle Magie um ihn herum spüren. Nicht mehr. Schon seit Wochen nicht mehr.

„Kannst du – die Runen spüren?“, fragte sie. „Merkst du, ob sie dich beeinflussen?“

Er schien abzuwägen.

„Ja.“, sagte er nach einem Moment und setzte sich gerade hin. „Sie heben nicht mein eigenes Verhalten auf, aber es ist so, als ob neue Elemente hinein geschrieben wurden. Es ist leichter unbarmherzig zu sein. Irgendwie schwerer mich davon abzubringen, Impulsen zu folgen. Nicht dass ich davor besonders viel hatte, um mich abzulenken, aber jetzt fühlt sich alles andere noch weniger wichtig an.“

Hermine las den Schwur noch einmal. 

„Wusstest du, als er sie hinein geschnitten hat, welche Runen er auswählte?“, fragte sie.

„Ich hab sie ausgewählt.“, sagte er und zog sein Shirt wieder nach oben und knöpfte es zu.

Hermine schaute ihn wie benommen an.

„Es war meine Buße. Ich musste schon unterwürfig kriechen. Wenn ich sie auswähle, konnte ich wenigstens sicher stellen, dass er nicht irgendetwas problematisches hineinritzte. Deshalb sind es so viele, ich wollte keinen Platz für zusätzliche Versprechen lassen. Er musste von meiner Reue überzeug werden.“, sagte er und stand auf. Seine Augen erinnerten Hermine an einen Sturm.

„Obwohl.“, sagte er und seine Lippen verzogen sich leicht, die Wut in seinen Augen wurde offensichtlich. „Er hat vergessen zu erwähnen, dass sie so lange brauchen würden, um zu heilen, bis nachdem er mit ihnen fertig war. Im Nachhinein hätte ich die zusätzliche Bestrafung erwarten sollen.“

„Wenn ich sie schließe, wird es eine Weile dauern, um sicher zu stellen, dass das Narbengewebe dich nicht in deinen Bewegungen behindert. Du wirst währenddessen bei Bewusstsein sein müssen, damit du es mir sagen kannst. Du – willst dir vielleicht was zum Trinken mitbringen.“

Malfoys Augen verengten sich und er starrte Hermine für einige Sekunden lang an.

„Ich werde nicht trinken, wenn du dabei bist, Granger.“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es ist nur ein Vorschlag. Ich werde etwas mitbringen, nur für den Fall, dass du deine Meinung ändern solltest. Aber ich nehme an, dass den Alkohol, den ich mir leisten kann, zu billig ist, um von dir wertgeschätzt zu werden.“

Er schnaubte.

„Ich werde es mir merken.“

Er verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Am nächsten Abend war er in einer reizbaren Stimmung und Hermine hielt sich damit zurück, mit ihm zu sprechen, als sie ihn behandelte. Wie dem auch sei bemerkte sie, wie er langsam anfing, sich bei ihren Berührungen zu entspannen. Sie bezweifelte, dass es ihm überhaupt bewusst war. 

Hermine auf ihrer Seite hatte bemerkt, dass sie sich langsam mit ihm wohlfühlte. Seit die Dunkle Magie nicht mehr länger über ihm hing, war ihre instinktive Angst weniger geworden. Sie zögerte nicht mehr, wenn sie ihn berührte, sie verspürte keinen Schauer der Furcht mehr, der ihr die Wirbelsäule hinunter lief. Sie spannte sich nicht länger an, um sich für seine eventuellen Ausraster zu wappnen.

Er fühlte sich vertraut an.

Am Samstag wirkte endlich ein Schmerzlinderungszauber, den sie über den Schnitten zauberte und Draco zitterte merkbar weniger, als sie den Reinigungszauber durchführte.

„Das Gift ist endlich verschwunden.“, teilte sie ihm mit Erleichterung mit. Sie rief ihre Umhängetasche herbei und durchwühlte sie für einen Analgetikum Trank, den sie erfunden hatte. Sie zog ein paar Kompressen heraus und nachdem sie einen Barriere Zauber auf ihrer Hand platziert hatte, damit sie nicht taub wurde, goss sie das Analgetikum über die Kompressen, bis der Stoff komplett durchtränkt war.

„Das wird sich jetzt kalt anfühlen und für einen kurzen Moment stechen, aber es wird die Schnitte betäuben.“, sagte sie. „Ich werde oben an deiner linken Schulter anfangen.“

Sie ließ ihre Finger knapp über der ersten Rune für einige Sekunden ruhen, bevor sie sanft die Kompressen über seine Schulter legte und leicht auf die Schnitte darunter drückte. Er erschauderte.

Sie stellte sich einen Wecker für die linke Schulter und wandte sich dann der Rechten zu.

„Sie sollten jetzt nicht mehr weh tun, aber es sind immer noch offene Wunden auf deinem Rücken.“, sagte sie. „Mach nicht irgendetwas dummes, wie mit einem Werwolf zu kämpfen, nur weil du keine quälenden Schmerzen mehr hast.“  
„Erlaubst du mir dann wieder ab Dienstag mit Werwölfen zu kämpfen?“, fragte er höhnisch.

Hermine verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Ich empfehle dir, dem Narbengewebe mindestens drei Tage Zeit zu geben, bevor du wieder mit irgendwelchen Werwölfen kämpfst.“

Er lachte leicht in sich hinein.

Die Unterhaltung verebbte danach, aber der Abend klang auf eine überraschend freundliche Art aus.

Hermine hatte überraschend gute Laune, als sie zum Grimmauld Platz zurück apparierte. Als sie auf den Stufen landete, wurde ihr Armband auf einmal heiß.

Sie riss die Tür auf und fand das Haus dahinter in Chaos. Blut war über den Boden verschmiert.

„Hermine.“, rief Neville. „Es ist Ginny.“

Hermine sprintete die Treppen so schnell sie konnte nach oben, sie wich dem Blut aus, das über den Boden verteilt war. 

Harry, Ron und alle anderen Weasleys, die im Grimmauld Platz wohnten, waren dort. Pomfrey und Padma wuselten beide um das Bett herum, in dem Ginny lag.

„Was ist passiert?“, verlangte sie zu wissen, sie ließ ihre Tasche fallen und eilte zum Bett. Ginny war bewusstlos und hatte einen großen, klaffenden Schnitt auf ihrem Gesicht. Blut floss daraus hervor.

„Nekrose Fluch, hat sie in die Wange getroffen.“, sagte Pomfrey zwischen einzelnen Sprüchen, die sie zauberte. „Sie haben es herausgeschnitten, so schnell sie konnten, aber wir hatten noch nie vorher einen Patienten, der es zurück geschafft hat, wenn sie am Kopf getroffen wurden.“

„Padma! Blut Erneuerungstrank!“, bellte Hermine, als sie ihre eigenen Sprüche zauberte. Gehirn Verletzungen waren nicht Hermines Fachgebiet. Normalerweise wenn Flüche das Gehirn erreichten, war der Schaden nicht mehr zu reparieren. 

Sie zauberte die komplexeste Gehirn Diagnostik, die sie kannte und betrachtete sie.

„Es hat ihr Gehirn nicht erreicht.“, keuchte sie erleichtert. Dann führte sie eine andere Diagnostik über Ginnys Kopf aus. Die zerklüfteten, eiligen Einschnitte machten es schwer irgendwelche Details zu erkennten. Sie konnte keine offensichtlichen Indikationen für noch übrige Nekrosen sehen, aber Hermine vertraute nicht drauf, dass das Schicksal nett sein würde. Sie schnappte sich Pomfreys Zauberstab aus ihrer Hand, ohne zu fragen, murmelte einen Zauber und fing an mit der Zauberstabspitze die Schichten der Diagnostik zu durchforschen, sie hielt Ausschau nach noch verbleibenden Spuren der Verwesung, unterhalb des ganzen Gewebeschadens, den sie in der Diagnostik lesen konnte, der durch den Entfernungsprozess entstanden war.

Da...

„Da ist Verwesung in ihrem Jochbein und ihren Stirnknochen. Ich muss sie jetzt entfernen.“, sagte Hermine. „Alle raus!“

Es gab Proteste, die sie ignorierte, als sie noch mehr blutstillende Sprüche zauberte, sie versuchte zu sehen, wo genau der Fluch sich noch in Ginny hinein fraß.

„Gebt ihr einen Tropfen des Tranks der lebenden Toten.“, wies sie Padma an, die gerade eben den Blut Erneuerungstrank in Ginnys Mund gekippt hatte. „Es wird den Heilungsprozess verlangsamen, aber wir können nicht riskieren, dass sie sich bewegt.“

Hermine knirschte mit den Zähnen und betete, während sie Zaubertränke aus dem Vorratsschrank herbei rief und anfing eine Reihe an komplexer Sprüche und Schutzzauber über Ginnys Kopf zu zaubern. Viele von ihnen hatte sie zuvor noch nie oder nur einmal benutzt.

Zu versuchen irgendwelche Teile des Schädels zu entfernen, war extrem riskant, egal in welcher Situation, aber es war noch viel schlimmer, wenn man versuchte es schnell zu machen. Es würde die Nebenhöhlen frei legen, Ginny würde ihre komplette Augenhöhle verlieren und ein Teil ihres Frontallappens würde ungeschützt freiliegen, bis die Knochen wieder darüber gewachsen waren.

Sie starrte nach unten auf die schwarzen Flecken auf Ginnys freiliegendem Schädel, die jetzt vor ihren Augen größer wurden. Hermine zauberte einen Haar Entfernungszauber und verteilte einen zähflüssigen lilanen Zaubertrank vorsichtig um die Ränder des klaffenden Schnitts und dann über die Hälfte von Ginnys Kopf und Gesicht. Als er vorsichtig und gleichmäßig verteil war, zauberte Hermine einen Verhärtungszauber. Der Trank wurde hart und panzerartig. Ein Exoskelett.

Hermine holte tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen und ließ die einzelnen Teile von Ginnys Schädelknochen verschwinden.

Der Exoskelett Trank hielt von außen die Bereiche zusammen, die nicht mehr von Knochenstrukturen getragen wurden. Hermine zauberte wieder die Diagnostik und untersuchte mehrfach und sorgfältig ob noch weitere Nekrosen übrig waren. Die Nekrosen waren verschwunden. Die Knochen sind entfernt worden, bevor der Fluch bis in Ginnys Gehirn vorgedrungen war.

Hermine sank leicht in sich zusammen und wollte vor Erleichterung fast weinen. Es ist so knapp gewesen. So extrem knapp. Viel knapper, als sie es jemals jemanden erzählen wird.

Sie zwang ihre Hände dazu das Zittern aufzuhören und verabreichte Ginny Skele-Wachs. Sie fügte mehrere Überwachungszauber und mehrere Schutzzauber um Ginnys freiliegendes Gehirn hinzu. Dann stellte sie einen Wecker.

Mit der Beeinflussung des Tranks der lebenden Toten würde der Knochenwachstum zehn Stunden dauern. Sie konnte nicht anfangen den Schnitt zu reparieren, bis die Knochen komplett nachgewachsen waren oder das reparierte Geweben würde nichts haben, über das es sich formen konnte. Ginny würde eine grausam aussehende Narbe für den Rest ihres Lebens haben, aber sie würde leben. Wer auch immer die Nekrose herausgeschnitten hat, hatte ihr Leben gerettet.

Hermine nahm Ginnys Hand in ihre eigene und streichelte sie leicht. Sie war voller Blut. Hermine zauberte einen Reinigungszauber über Ginnys Körper und zog ihr mit der Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes ein Krankenhemd an. Dann führte sie eine Diagnostik über dem Rest von Ginnys Körper durch, um sicher zu stellen, dass sie nicht noch irgendwo anders verletzt war.

Sie hatte einen Kratzer auf ihrer Wade und Blaue Flecken auf einem Arm. Hermine heilte sie innerhalb von wenigen Minuten.

Hermine stand auf und hob beide Zauberstäbe neben ihr auf.

„Es tut mir leid.“, sagte sie, als sie Poppy ihren Zauberstab zurück gab. Den Zauberstab von jemanden zu nehmen ohne zu fragen war grob beleidigend.

„Ich habe schon bevor du gekommen bist vier Diagnostiken gezaubert, und keine davon hat gezeigt, dass noch weitere Nekrosen in den Knochen vorhanden sind. Ich habe noch nie zuvor gesehen, dass eine Diagnostik kompositorisch analysiert wurde. Ich bin froh, dass du nicht die Zeit damit verschwendet hast, mich um Erlaubnis zu fragen.“

„Ich habe es in einem Buch über Heilungstheorien gelesen. Gehirndiagnostiken sind kompliziert. Es gibt so viel Aktivität, die die Magie erfasst. Es ist sogar für Spezialisten schwierig sie schnell zu entziffern. Wir hatten einfach Glück, dass es funktioniert hat."

Hermine seufzte und wollte sich einfach nur hinsetzten. Jetzt wo die Krise vorbei war, konnte sie ihr Herz rasen spüren und wie ihre Hände zitterten. Sie fühlte sich benommen und hatte das Gefühlt gleich umzukippen.

„Ich sollte gehen und allen Bescheid sagen, dass es ihr gut geht.“, sagte sie zittrig.

Harry und Ron und fast jeder, der im Grimmauld Platz lebte wartete vor der Tür der Krankenabteilung.

„Es geht ihr gut.“, sagte Hermine, als sie die Tür öffnete. „Sie wird wieder gesund werden.“

Harry stieß ein Schluchzen aus und ließ sich nach hinten gegen die Wand fallen.

„Oh, danke Merlin.“, murmelte Charlie.

Ron rieb sich die Augen und Hermine sah das Blut auf seinen Händen und über seine kompletten Klamotten verteilt. Sie ging auf ihn zu und zauberte währenddessen eine geschickte Diagnostik. Er war unverletzt. Es war alles Ginnys Blut.

„Hast du die Nekrose entfernt?“, fragte sie Ron.

Er nickte und seine blassen blauen Augen füllten sich in Kürze mit Tränen. Sein kompletter Körper zitterte, als ob er einen Schock bekam.

„Du hast sie gerettet Ron.“, sagte sie und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. „Du hasst ihr genug Zeit verschafft, um zurück zu kommen. Wenn du das nicht getan hättest, wäre es zu spät gewesen, oder sie hätte vielleicht ihr Auge verloren. Sie wird eine Narbe haben, aber sie wird wieder gesund werden.“

„Oh Merlin.“ Ron sackte leicht in Hermines Armen zusammen. „Lucius ist aufgetaucht. Wir sind appariert, aber als wir gelandet sind, habe ich gesehen, dass Ginny getroffen wurde. Als ich es gesehen habe –“

Er fuhr sich mit seiner Hand über das Gesicht und verschmierte Blut über seine blasse Haut. Seine Hände zitterten unkontrollierbar.

„Alles an was ich denken konnte, war als Dad zurück gekommen ist. Und danach George. Und jetzt Gin – und ich – sie hat mich angeschaut und ich wusste, dass ich es versuchen musste. Es war – schlimmer als alles andere –“

Ron schluchzte und vergrub seinen Kopf an Hermines Schulter. Sie schlang ihre Arme feste um ihn.  
„Ich hab mir einfach immer wieder gesagt, dass ich es tue um sie zu r-retten.“, murmelte er an ihrer Schulter. „Mum – ich hab Mum versprochen, dass ich die beschützen würde – ich hab ihr gesagt das ich es niemals zulassen werde, dass Gin etwas passiert.“

„Du hast sie gerettet.“, sagte Hermine in sein Ohr. „Du hast genau das getan, was du tun musstest.“

„Ich werde die Malfoys umbringen.“, murmelte er neben ihrem Ohr. „Lucius und Malfoy. Ich werde sie beide umbringen. Mir ist es egal, ob ich bis nach dem Krieg warten muss, um es zu tun. Diese Familie verdient es zu sterben.“

Hermine ließ nicht zu, dass die Kreise, mit denen sie über Rons Rücken streichelte, ins Wanken gerieten. Sie zog ihn einfach näher an sich.

Der Schwur die Malfoys zu töten wurde unter den Weasleys immer häufiger; ihre einzige Ausnahme von ihrer festen Überzeugung nicht zu töten. Es hatte nach Dumbledores Tod angefangen, aber ist immer häufiger geworden, nachdem Bill von einer Mission zurück gekommen war und seinen jammernden Vater mit sich dabei hatte. Lucius Malfoy hat sich sofort, nachdem er Arthur mit einem obskuren Zauber verflucht hatte, zu erkennen gegeben, der Fluch endete darin, dass Arthur die mentalen Fähigkeiten eines Kleinkindes hatte.

Hermine war durch jedes Heilungsbuch und düsteren Bücher über Fluche gegangen, die sie in die Finger bekommen konnte, aber sie hat es nie geschafft herauszufinden, welcher Fluch es war, geschweige denn wie man ihn umkehren oder die Auswirkungen verringern konnte.

Manchmal dachte sich Hermine schuldbewusst, dass es so fast schlimmer war, wie wenn Arthur gestorben wäre. Was vermutlich das war, was Lucius damit erreichen wollte. Arthur Weasley war nicht mehr da, außer dass er doch da war. Sein freundliches, neugieriges, fürsorgliches Selbst war gefangen in dem Körper eines mittel-alten Mannes und dem Verstand eines Kindes. Er musst ständig beaufsichtigt werden. Er beachtete nur ein paar wenige Leute und er neigte dazu ungewollte Explosionen von Magie und kleine Krampfanfälle zu haben, wenn er sich über etwas ärgerte. Sein tatsächlicher Verlust war ein erschütternder Doppelverlust für den Orden. Molly musste fast komplett zurücktreten, um sich ganztags um ihren Mann zu kümmern. Sie ist mit ihm in eins der Sicherheitshospize gezogen. Als George wieder dazu in der Lage war die Krankenabteilung im Grimmauldplatz zu verlassen, ist er zu seiner Mutter gezogen, um ihr dabei zu helfen, sich um seinem Vater zu kümmern.

„Du bist ein guter Bruder.“, murmelte Hermine zu Ron.

Als sich sein Zittern endlich etwas beruhigte, zog sie sich etwas zurück, um ihm die Frage zu stellen, die ihr schon die ganze Zeit im Kopf rumschwirrte.

„Ron, kannst du mir sagen, was du benutzt hast, um die Nekrosen zu entfernen? War es ein Spruch oder ein Messer?“

„Ein Messer. Eins von denen aus Harrys Verließ.“, sagte er.

„Kann ich es sehen?“, fragte sie ruhig.

„Sicher.“, sagte Ron etwas verwirrt. Er schaute sich leicht benommen um. „Ich glaube es ist unten. Neville hat unser Zeug.“

Hermine ging einen Schritt zurück und streckte ihren Kopf zur Tür der Krankenabteilung hinein. 

„Poppy, kannst du Harry und Ron auf Verletzungen untersuchen? Und ihnen den Trunk des Friedens geben? Doppelte Dosis für Ron. Ich muss etwas nachschauen.“

Hermine ging ins Erdgeschoss. Neville und Hanna Abbott waren dabei den Boden mit Magie zu wischen.

„Nev, kannst du mir zeigen, wo Rons Rucksack ist?“

Er nickte in Richtung einer Ecke.

„Es ist der voller Blut. Ich hab ihn bis jetzt noch nicht sauber gemacht.“

Hermine ging nach drüben und fing an ihn vorsichtig zu durchsuchen. Der Inhalt war hektisch hineingeworfen worden. Getrocknetes Blut war auf fast allem. In einer der Außentaschen erblickte sie den Griff des Messers.

Sie zog es vorsichtig heraus. Kobold geschmiedet, so wie sie es sich gedacht hatte.

Sie trug es in die Küche und wusch das Blut ab. Dann zog sie ein kleines Stück rohes Hühnchen aus dem Stillstands Gefäß und zog die gesamte Klinge des Messers einmal oberflächlich darüber. Die magisch geschärfte Klinge schnitte widerstandslos durch das Fleisch. Dann legte Hermine das Messer vorsichtig beiseite und schaute nach unten auf das Hühnchen.

Eine Minute verging. Dann zwei. Hermine wunderte sich, ob sie falsch lag. Dann tauchte ein kleiner dunkler Fleck auf dem Hühnchen auf. Hermine starrte und beobachtete, wie er, in den nächsten paar Minuten, langsam größer und größer wurde.

Hermine zauberte einen Stillstands Zauber, aber er zeigte keine Wirkung an der Verwesung, die sich langsam über das Fleisch ausbreitete.

Sie zauberte einen Barriere Zauber über der Klinge und noch einige Schutzzauber. Dann wickelte sie es in mehrere Geschirrtücher ein und legte einen Abstoß Zauber über das ganze Ding. Dann platzierte sie es in einer Schublade, die sie abschloss und eine Falle mit mehreren Brandzaubern und einem Alarm drauf platzierte.

Sie drehte sich um und ging wieder nach oben zur Krankenabteilung.

Harry saß neben Ginny und hielt ihre Hand. Seine Augen waren groß und niedergeschlagen und sein Gesicht war blass. Er bis ich nervös auf seine Lippe herum. Als Hermine vorsichtig ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte, schaute er schnell zu ihr nach oben. 

Er schenkt ihr ein dünnes Lächeln. Ein Krankenhaus Lächeln. Eine Grimasse. Die sich schwach und blass über das Gesicht von Angehörigen zog, mit der Absicht ermutigend zu wirken, aber sie sah immer nur gebrochen aus.

Wenn Ginny aufwachen würde, würde sie den gleichen Ausdruck aufsetzten, während sie alles versichern würde, dass es ihr gut ging; dass ihr die Narbe nichts ausmachte; dass es ihr wirklich gut ging.

Hermine lächelte traurig auf Harry hinunter und rief sich einen Stuhl herbei, um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten.

„Sie hätte nicht kommen sollen.“, sagte Harry nach einer Minute.

„Der Orden hat entschieden, welches die beste Truppe für sie war, sie war nicht wegen euch beiden dort.“, sagte Hermine. „Luciuses Groll hat nichts damit zu tun, ob du und Ginny zusammen seid.“

„Ich werde ihnen sagen müssen, dass sie uns nicht mehr zusammen einsetzten sollen.“, sagte Harry und blickte von Ginnys Hand auf, um in die Ferne zu starren.

Seinen Ausdruck wurde benebelt und seine hellgrünen Augen schienen die Krankenabteilung nicht mehr zu sehen. Hermine erkannte diesen Ausdruck. Er war zurück auf der Mission, durchlebte es immer und immer wieder, um sich darüber klar zu werden, was schief gelaufen war.

„Es war alles meine Schuld.“, sagte er. Seine Stimme war leise, und zitterte leicht. „Ich hätte die Schutzzauber früher hochziehen sollen. Die Mission war zu einfach. Unsinnig. Es war wie ein Ausflug mit ihr und Ron. So als ob wir zum Spaß campen gehen würden. Ich bin unachtsam gewesen.“

Hermine sagten nichts. Es war ein Geständnis. Er war so geschockt und voll Trauer, dass er Sachen hatte, die er loswerden musste. Er musste sie einfach nur aussprechen. Er konnte es Ron nicht erzählen. Er fühlte sich zu schuldig, um es Ginny direkt zu erzählen. 

Hermine hatte schon vielen Geständnissen zugehört, die neben dem Betten in der Krankenabteilung gemacht wurden. Sie fühlte sie sich manchmal wie eine Priesterin. 

„Nachdem wir davon gekommen waren - als ich es auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen habe - bin ich erstarrt.“, sagte er nach ein paar Momenten der Stille. „Als ich gesehen habe, dass sie getroffen wurde. Ich habe nicht- sie hat angefangen zu weinen. Und Ron hat sie betäubt. Ich bin einfach nur dagestanden. Ich bin einfach nur da gestanden, während er ihr Gesicht zerschnitten hat. Ich bin kaum genug davon aufgewacht, um uns zurück zu apparieren. Ron hat fast alles machen müssen. Ich war wie bei Colin. Ich bin einfach nur dagestanden.“ 

„Niemand hätte Colin retten können.“, sagte sie leise. 

„Ich hätte helfen können, um Ginny zu retten!“, fuhr er sie auf einmal wütend an. „Was wenn sie gestorben wäre? Und ich einfach nur dagestanden wäre? Die Frau die ich liebe - die Schwester meines besten Freundes. Ich bin einfach nur da gestanden und habe dabei zugesehen, wie ihr Gesicht verrottete.“ 

Er ließ Ginnys Hand los und rutschte seine Brille nach oben, um sich die Augen zu reiben. 

„Was wenn sie gestorben wäre? Oder so geworden wäre wie Arthur? Weil ich zu unvorsichtig war und die Schutzzauber nicht hochgezogen habe?“ Harry Stimme zitterte und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Hermine konnte die Magie fühlen, die um ihn herum bebte als seine Schuld und seine Emotionen immer mehr wurden. 

Hermine rief ein Fläschchen Beruhigung Trank herbei und verwandelte eine Kompresse in eine Tasse, wo sie den Trank hinein füllte. Sie hielt die Tasse in der Hand und wartete auf einen Moment, wo sie sie Harry geben konnte. Wenn sie sie ihm zu früh geben würde, würde er sie einfach an die Wand schmeißen.

„Niemand reagiert immer perfekt.“, sagte sie 

„Es kann wieder passieren.“, sagte Harry monoton. „Ich werde es nicht nochmal riskieren.“ 

Hermine sagte nichts und nach einer weiteren Minute ließ sich Harry gegen sie sinken. Sie schob die Tasse mit Beruhigung Schrank in seine Hand. Dann lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen seinen. 

„Sie wird wieder gesund werde.“, sagte sie. „Ich verspreche es. Es geht ihr gut.“ 

Harry nickte und Hermine nahm sich selbst einen Moment, um einfach nur bei ihm zu sein. Bei ihrem besten Freund. 

An den meisten Tagen fühlte es sich so an, als ob sie in verschiedenen Welten Leben würden. 

Der Junge der sie vor einem Troll gerettet hatte. Mit dem sie Vielsafttrank gebraut hatte. Mit dem sie in der Zeit zurückgereist war, um seinen Patenonkel zu retten. Der Freund, dem sie den Accio Spruch beigebracht hatte. Mit dem sie zusammen Dumbledores Armee gegründet hatte.

Er machte damit weiter ein Held zu sein, aber irgendwie hatte sich Hermine Pfad von seinem entfernt. 

Er kam zu ihr, wenn er sie als Heilerin brauchte, aber kaum, wenn er sie als Freundin brauchte.

Sie strich mit ihren Fingern durch seine unordentlichen Haare. 

„Ginny liebt dich weißt du.“, sagte sie. „Stoße sie nicht weg. Tue ihr das nicht an. Tue dir das selbst nicht an. Ihr seid sowieso schon beide in Gefahr wegen diesem Krieg. Du solltest nicht das Einzige aufgeben, was dich glücklich macht. Lass Tom dir das nicht wegnehmen.“ 

Harry antwortete nicht, aber er trank den Trunk des Friedens, während er weiter auf Ginny hinunterschaute.

„Kann sie mich hören?“, fragte er nach einigen Minuten, seine Stimme wirkte traurig und hoffnungsvoll zugleich. 

„Nein es tut mir leid. Ich hab sie in ein Koma versetzt, bis ihre Knochen nachgewachsen sind und ich den Schnitt heilen kann. Es wäre zu gefährlich, wenn sie sich bewegen würde mit ihrem Gehirn so freiliegend. Sie wird morgen wieder wach sein.“ 

Sie saßen zusammen in Stille für einige Minuten, bis eine silberne Bulldogge in die Krankenabteilung kam. 

„Potter, Granger Missionsnachbesprechung in fünf Minuten.“, dröhnte Moodys Stimme bevor der Patronus sich auflöste. 

Harry seufzte und stand auf. 

„Ich nehme an, dass ich dich dann dort sehen werde.“, sagte er, bevor er Ginnys Hand ein letztes Mal streichelte. 

Hermine beobachtete, wie er nach draußen lief und dann wandte sie sich Ginny zu. Sie zauberte ein paar Diagnostiken, um sicherzustellen, dass alles stabil war und das Nachwachsen so funktionierte, wie es sollte. Dann ging sie die Treppen nach unten und holte das Messer aus der Küchenschublade, bevor sie ins Esszimmer ging, wo die Ordens Treffen stattfanden. 

Remus und Tonks waren schon dort und lächelten Hermine an, als sie ins Zimmer kam und sich ihren Platz suchte. Bill kam ein paar Minuten später rein. Er und Fleur wechselten sich mit ihrer Anwesenheit bei den Treffen ab, so dass einer von ihnen immer die Gefängnisse überwachen konnte. Charlie folgte ihm, er sah immer noch so blass aus wie als Hermine verkündet hatte, dass Ginny wieder gesund werden würde. Neville kam als nächstes, gefolgt von Angelina Bones. Dann Ron und Harry. Kingsley Shacklebolt und Alastor Moody liefen nach ihnen ins Zimmer. 

Es war weniger als ein Viertel des aktuellen Ordens. Nur eine Handvoll der Mitglieder waren über die Horkruxe informiert. Der Orden hatte durch schwere Rückschläge gelernt, dass es gefährlich war zu viele zu viel wissen zu lassen, wenn ihr Gegner ein erfolgreicher Legiliment war. Molly und Minerva nahmen kaum an irgendeinem der Treffen teil, obwohl sie noch immer auf einer Intelligenz Ebene waren, die hoch genug war um alle Informationen zu erhalten. Severus nahm nur an Besprechungen auf höchster Ebene teil, die mit erweiterten Vorsichtsmaßnahmen geplant waren.

„Harry, Ron. Wir möchten einen kompletten Bericht über eure Horkrux Jagd.“ sagte Kingsley ohne Einleitung.

„Es gibt nichts zu berichten.“, sagte Harry monoton. „Wir sind bis nach Albanien und konnten nichts finden. Wir haben niemanden getroffen oder hatten keine Probleme, bis Lucius aufgetaucht ist.“

„Wie hat euch Lucius gefunden?“, fragte Moody, sein Auge drehte sich langsam zu Harry und Ron. 

„Ich weiß es nicht“ sagte Harry. „Wir hatten gerade erst angefangen unser Camp aufzubauen. Die Schutzzauber waren noch nicht hochgezogen, aber wir sind noch keine fünfzehn Minuten dort gewesen.“ 

„Wo wart ihr?“ 

„Irgendwo entweder in Frankreich oder Belgien, glaube ich. Irgendein Wald. Wir hatten geplant den Rest des Weges morgen zurück zu apparieren.“ 

Es herrschten ein paar Sekunden der Stille. 

„Hast du noch irgendwas anderes zu berichten?“, fragte Kingsley.

Harry und Ron schauten sich gegenseitig an und schüttelten dann ihre Köpfe. 

Die Miene von allen spiegelte die Enttäuschung wider.

Hermine holte tief Luft und fasste sich selbst. Es bestand die Chance, dass sie einfach nur pessimistisch war, aber wenn man sich ihre Erfolgsquote in den Ordenstreffen anschaute, fühlte sie sich nicht besonders hoffnungsvoll über die Reaktion der Anderen, über das, was sie gleich verkünden wollte. 

„Ich habe etwas zu berichten.“, sagte sie leise. 


	38. Rückblick13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entschuldigung für den verspäteten Upload. Das hier war ein recht langes Kapitel zum übersetzten, mit schlussendlich über 6300 Wörtern und bei dem schönen Wetter wollte ich nicht nur drinnen vor meinem Computer sitzen :) Ich werde natürlich trotzdem weiter so oft wie möglich neue Kapitel hochladen. Viel Spaß beim lesen!!
> 
> xx Annelina

**August 2002**

Alle schaute nach drüben zu Hermine.

„Die Mission war nicht komplett umsonst. Ich denke ich habe einen Weg gefunden die Horkruxe zu zerstören, mal angenommen, wir finden sie. Ich habe studiert, wie Kobold geschmiedete Waffen alles in sich aufnehmen, was sie mächtiger macht. Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie genau die Aufnahme funktioniert; ob man einen extra Spruch dafür braucht oder nicht. Aber als ich Ginny geheilt habe, ist mir aufgefallen, dass sie Stellen, wo die Nekrosen sich noch immer ausbreiteten, schwache Kerben im Knochen aufwiesen. Es hat mich auf die Idee gebracht, also bin ich danach los und hab das Messer gesucht, dass benutzt wurde, um den Fluch zu entfernen.“

Sie hob das Messer vorsichtig auf.

„Dieses Goblin geschmiedete Messer trägt jetzt den Nekrose Fluch in der Klinge. Ich hab es in der Küche ausprobiert und kann es demonstrieren, wenn es irgendjemand sehen will. Als der Fluch aus Ginny herausgeschnitten wurde, muss die Klinge die Nekrose irgendwo berührt haben und die Magie aufgenommen haben. Als es also die Knochen von Ginnys Schädel berührt hat, hat es die Nekrose an die neuen Stellen übertragen.“

Ron wurde blasser und es sah so aus, als ob es ihm übel wurde. Hermine warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„Ginny wird wieder gesund werden. Und keiner hätte wissen können, dass das passiert. Ein Goblin geschmiedetes Messer war die logische Wahl, da es gewissenhafter schneidet als ein nicht magisches Messer.“, sagte sie mit Nachdruck zu ihm.

„Aber es hat mich auf eine Idee gebracht.“, fuhr sie fort. „Wie wir es vielleicht schaffen können, die Horkruxe zu zerstören. Wir wissen, dass sie gefährlich sind und schwer zu zerstören, da sogar Dumbledore tödlich verflucht wurde, als er versucht hat einen zu zerstören. Harry hat das Tagebuch mit einem Basilisken Zahn zerstört, aber wir kommen nicht an diese ran, außer wir brechen nach Hogwarts ein und gehen nach unten in die Kammer des Schreckens. Aber wir haben das Schwert von Gryffindor und ich denke, dass es vermutlich dazu in der Lage sein wird Horkruxe zu zerstören, wenn wir es benutzen.“

Alle im Zimmer sahen sie ausdruckslos an.

„Es ist Kobold geschmiedet.“, stellte sie klar. „Und Harry hat es benutzt, um den Basilisken zu töten. Also bedeutet das, dass es mit Basilisken Gift durchzogen sein sollte.“

Sie schaute sich um und versuchte die Reaktionen abzuschätzen. Moody und Kingsley sahen beide nachdenklich aus. Ron war noch immer blass.

„Es könnte wahr sein.“, sagte Remus langsam und rieb sich gedankenverloren sein Kinn. „Was du über Kobold geschmiedetes Material sagst, ist definitiv wahr.“

„Wissen wir wo das Schwert von Gryffindor ist?“, fragte Bill.

„Ich glaube Minerva hat es.“, sagte Neville. „Ich glaube ich hab es gesehen, als ich ihr mit dem Garten in Caithness geholfen habe.“

„Wir werden Severus wegen dem Gift fragen.“, sagte Moody. „Wenn jemand etwas darüber weiß, dann er.“

Harry und Charlies Gesichter verzogen sich ersichtlich bei Erwähnung von Snapes Namen.

„Ich kann mich mit ihm treffen.“, bot Hermine an. „Ich muss sowieso ein paar Details die Flüche und Tränke betreffen mit ihm besprechen.“

„Also gut. Berichte mir danach darüber. Wir werden uns bis nächste Woche nicht mehr treffen.“, sagte Moody mit einem Nicken.

„Wir sollten etwas mit diesem Messer tun.“, sagte Remus. „Es ist nicht sicher, jemand benutzt es vielleicht einfach.“

Hermine schob es in die Mitte des Tisches.

„Es hat ein paar Schutzzauber auf sich, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie gut sie halten werden.“

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern.“, sagte Moody und rief es zu sich herüber. „Ich werde Wort zu Severus schicken lassen.“

Moody drehte sich um und stapfte davon.

Als Hermine nach einem späten Abendessen in die Krankenabteilung zurückkehrte, saß Harry wieder neben Ginnys Bett. All die Lichter, die um Ginnys Körper tanzen sahen normal aus, beruhigende Verfärbungen, aber Hermine pausierte und zauberte eine Diagnostik, um sicher zu stellen, dass noch alles in Ordnung war.

„Du hättest das nicht tun sollen.“, sagte Harry, als sie mitten beim Zaubern war.

„Was meinst du?“, fragte sie, sie pausierte bei der Hälfte des Spruches und schaute ihn an. Ihr Atem Stockte leicht und ihr Griff um ihren Zauberstab verstärkte sich.

„Ginnys Verletzung so zu benutzen.“ Harrys Stimme klang hart und angespannt. „Es so klingeln zu lassen, als ob es irgendwie etwas Gutes war, dass sie verletzt worden ist.“

Hermine seufzte kämpfte gegen das Verlangen an ihre Augen zu verdrehen.

„Ich hab es nicht so gemeint.“, sagte sie. „Du weißt, dass ich es hasse, wenn irgendjemand verletzt wird.“

„Du hättest warten sollen. Du hättest es beim nächsten Treffen erwähnen können, wenn Ron sich nicht mehr so schlecht gefühlt hätte. Hast du ihn überhaupt beruhigt, weil du dich um ihn gesorgt hast oder hast du es nur getan, weil du wissen wolltest, wo das Messer war?“

Hermine ließ ihre Hände nach unten fallen und ihre Augen verengten sich vor Verärgerung durch Harrys offensichtliche Anschuldigungen.

„Ich wollte sicherstellen, dass er sich nicht selbst damit geschnitten hat. Ich wollte sicherstellen, dass es niemand anders finden würde und verletzt werden würde.“, sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme.

Harry seufze und schaute verärgert zu ihr nach drüben.

„Aber das war es, worüber du nachgedacht hast. Als Ginny verletzt war und du sie geheilt hast, was du gedacht hast war ‚Oh schau, Einkerbungen in ihrem Schädel. Ich frag mich ob diese Informationen nützlich sein werden, um die Horkruxe zu zerstören.‘ Deine Mitbewohnerin ist dort gelegen als du sie behandelt hast und das war es, worüber du nachgedacht hast. Eine deiner besten Freunde hat in deinen Armen geweint, weil er das Gesicht seiner kleine Schwester zerschneiden musste und alles, worüber du nachgedacht hast, war das verfickte Messer.“

Hermine ballte ihre rechte Hand zu einer Faust, so fest, bis sie die Form ihres Mittelhandknochens unter ihren Fingerspitzen spürte und wie sich ihre Nägel in ihre Handflächen bohrten.

„Ich kann über mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig nachdenken Harry.“ Ihr Ton war eiskalt. „Oder wäre es dir lieber, wenn die Mission komplett umsonst gewesen wäre? Dass Ginny verletzt worden wäre und dass es nicht mal etwas zu bedeuten hätte?“

„Behandele es nicht wie das, Hermine. Behandle Leute nicht so als ob sie nichts außer ein Werkzeug zum Herstellen des Gleichgewichts sind.“

Harry stand abrupt auf und schaute sie wütend an.

Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen. Sie konnte den emotionalen Standpunkt den Harry vertrat nicht verstehen. Es war ermüdend herauszufinden, woher das alles kam. Es fraß sich in gedanklichen Ressourcen, die sie ihm nicht geben konnte.

„Entweder es passiert alles aus einem bestimmten Grund oder es tut es nicht.“, sagte sie mit kalter Stimme. „Du kannst nicht beides haben. Wenn das hier alles bedeutungsvoll sein soll, dann kannst du dich nicht angegriffen fühlen, wenn ich es darlege und kannst mich nicht beschuldigen gefühlslos zu sein.“

Harry wurde noch blasser und fuhr sich frustriert mit der Hand durch seine Haare. Er starrte sie mit funkelten Augen für einen Moment an, bevor er sich abwandte und seine Lippen leicht verzog.

„Die Art wie du manchmal Leute ... behandelst, ich hab das Gefühl ich kenn dich überhaupt nicht mehr.“, sagte er.

„Vielleicht tust du das auch nicht.“, sagte sie mit knappen Ton, sie starrte nach unten auf ihren Zauberstab und vollendete die Diagnostik über Ginny.

„Du hättest warten sollen, du hättest heute Abend nicht über das Messer reden sollen. Es ist ja nicht so als ob wir ein Horkrux haben. Du hättest warten können.“, sagte er noch einmal, so als ob es das abschließende Fazit ihrer Unterhaltung war.

Hermine spitze leicht Lippen und atmete tief ein, bevor sie antwortete.

„Der Krieg wird nichts auf uns warten, nur weil wir trauern wollen. Es tut mir leid, wenn du meinen Entscheidungen nicht zustimmst. Ich habe nicht gewollt, dass dadurch irgendjemand verletzt wird.“

Harry wandte sich von ihr ab.

Hermine ging ins nächste Zimmer und lehnte sich gegen die Wand und fühlte sich irgendwie erfroren.

Ihre Hände zitterten leicht. Ihr Magen fühlte sich so an, als ob er gewaltsam verdreht wurde. Sie bereute es, dass sie überhaupt etwas gegessen hatte.

Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch ihre Nase ein und aus und presste ihre Handflächen feste gegen die Wand, als ich versuchte sich wieder zu fassen.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und versuchte sich selbst nicht zu sehr an dem aufzuhängen was Harry gesagt hatte.

Nach eine weitere Minute richtete sie sich wieder auf und blickte nach unten auf ihre Uhr, um die Uhrzeit zu erfahren. Ginnys Knochen braucht noch immer Stunden, um nachzuwachsen.

Hermine zerbrach sich den Kopf über die Behandlung. Sie hätte Padma zuschauen lassen sollen.

Nachdem Malfoy sie verlangt hat, hatten Moody und Kingsley entschieden, eine der Feld Heilerinnen abzuziehen und sie auszubilden, um mit dem Krankenhaus Schichten zu helfen. Padma war die beste Feld Heilerin, die sie hatten und sie hatte ein gutes Händchen für Zaubertränke; sie ist ausgewählt worden, um von beiden Hermine und Poppy ausgebildet zu werden.

Als Kingsley Hermine informiert hat, dass Padma der Krankenabteilung zugewiesen wurde, hat er es als Unterstützung für Hermine dastehen lassen, weil sie zu viel Arbeit hatte. Aber Hermine hatte schon seit Jahren zu viel Arbeit. Sie wusste, warum sie ihr Padma zugeteilt hatten. Sie brauchten die zusätzliche Heilerin, da Hermine in ihrer Funktion als Heilerin zweitranig, gegenüber ihrem Status als Malfoys Besitzt, geworden ist.

Padma war ihr Ersatz.

Jetzt mit all den Gefangenen, die der Orden kürzlich befreit hat, konnten sie es sich leisten ein paar mehr Kämpfer aufs Heilen zu spezialisieren. Poppy hatte die Verantwortung dafür fünfzig neue Feld Heiler auszubilden. Padma übernahm langsam Hermines zugewiesene Krankenhaus Schichten und all die grundlegenden Zaubertränke mit dem Ziel, dass Hermine nur noch auf Abruf für Notfällen zur Verfügung stand und kompliziertere Zaubertränke braute; um sie frei zu stellen für Forschungsarbeiten und ihre Arbeit mit Malfoy.

Alle Hermine Moody über Malfoys Absichten sie zu unterrichten informiert hat, hat Moody sie daran erinnert alles zu tun was Draco verlangte.

Hermine war leicht übel geworden, als sie zugestimmt hat.

Es war nicht so als ob sie dem nicht zustimmte. Es war nur – etwas schwer manchmal. Tief im Innern wollte sie, das Moody sich noch immerhin und hergerissen fühlte; dass er Reue zeigte, darüber wo er sie hinein lenkte.

Sie wollte das es irgendjemanden etwas ausmachte. Dass irgendjemand für sie widersprach. So dass sie sich nicht ganz wie eine Hure fühlte, so wie sie es jetzt tat.

Es war nicht wirklich rational. Strategisch wusste sie, dass Moody recht hatte. Selbst wenn er sie nicht dazu beordern würde, alles zu tun was Draco verlangte, hatte sie trotzdem vor es zu tun.

Das ist der Deal gewesen.

Aber manchmal wünschte sie sich dennoch, dass jemand versuchen würde Nein für sie zu sagen. Sodass Hermine sich versichern konnte, dass das kranke, krallende Gefühl in ihrem Innern vernünftig war. Das es tatsächlich so schlimm war, wie es sich anfühlte an einen Todesser verkauft zu werden im Austausch für Informationen. Weil, während Malfoy Hermine generell nicht missbrauchte oder sie dazu zwang Sex mit ihm zu haben, wenn er dies tun würde, würde ihr Moody dennoch die gleichen Anweisungen geben.

Immerhin hatten sich sowieso alle erwartet, dass er sie vergewaltigen würde, als sie zu ihm geschickt wurde.

Irgendwie war Hermine nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, wie niederschmetternd einsam es sein würde, das alles alleine zu verarbeiten. Wie ihre Einzelmission sie langsam von innen heraus auffressen würde. Wie eine Lawine in ihrer Brust.

Natürlich könnte sie zu Minerva gehen. Minerva würde sich Sorgen. Sie hatte für Hermine widersprochen. Aber es wäre selbstsüchtig von Hermine sich ihr für Trost zuzuwenden. Es würde es für ihre ehemalige Schulleitung nur noch schlimmer machen. Hermine würde nicht aufhören. Sie war nicht davon abzubringen. Selbst wenn wie durch ein Wunder Moody und Kingsley es auf einmal nicht mehr wollen würden.

Sie wollte sich einfach nur nicht mehr alleine fühlen. Sie wollte das ihr jemand sagte, dass das was sie tat von Bedeutung war. Dass es in Ordnung war, dass es dir weh tat.

Es war albern. Emotional. Sich zu wünschen, dass Leute emotional gefoltert wurden wegen ihr. Sie versuchte es niederzudrücken. Aber es kam immer wieder in ihr hoch.

Sie ist schon immer zu verzweifelt nach verbalen Gefühlsbekundungen gewesen. Dass jemand hatte ihr sagte, dass sie schlau war, der ihr durch Noten und Wertschätzungen versicherte wieviel sie wert war.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Niemand würde sie jemals dafür loben was sie tat.

Wenn die meisten Leute des Widerstandes herausfinden würden, was sie tat, würden sie ihr wahrscheinlich vorwerfen, die Kriegsbemühungen korrumpiert zu haben.

Der Krieg zwischen Gut und Böse wurde dadurch gewonnen, indem sich das Gute weigerte nachzugeben. In dem es nicht Dunkle Magie benutzte. In dem es nicht seine Heilerin an einen Todesser für Informationen verkaufte.

Moody und Kingsley erlaubten den Grundsätzen des Widerstandes gegen Dunkle Künste weiter zu existieren, zusammen mit den Wünschen der Weasleys und von Harry. Das öffentliche Gesicht des Widerstandes war immer noch die Güte und das Licht.

Hermine fragte sich, wie viele Dinge Moody und Kingsley tatsächlich taten, ohne dass der Großteil des Ordens davon wusste. Dinge in denen auch Hermine eine Komplizen geworden war. Wie zum Beispiel Kingsley der Greifer und Todesser abfing, zu denen Hermine ab und zu gerufen wurde, um sie zu heilen, bevor sie verhört wurden. Wie Bill und Fleur die Gefangenen des Orders in Schach hielten. Wie Gefangenen manchmal verhört wurden. Wo manche Vorräte herkamen.

Es gab so viele logistische Details, über die sich der Rest des Ordens nie Gedanken zu machen schien. Genauso wie sie nie fragten, woher die ganzen neuen Informationen kamen. Wie nach so vielen Monaten und Jahren der nachlassenden Einsichten. Sie plötzlich so viele, bessere Informationen erhielten, die Todesser Gefängnisse, anstehende Angriffe in Muggel Britannien und Raubzüge gegen den Orden betrafen. Woher sie wussten, dass sie Caithness evakuieren mussten oder wohin Voldemort verreiste.

Alle schienen bedacht darauf, solche Details zu ignorieren.

Das Einzige was sie nicht ignorieren konnten, war Severus als Spion zu haben; sogar nach fünf Jahren, hassten sie es noch immer. Die Diskussion tauchte immer wieder auf, es wurde von Charlie, Ron oder Harry angesprochen, dass Severus aus dem Orden geschmissen werden sollte.

Hermine seufzte und ging, um Padma zu finden. Selbst wenn sie schlafen konnte, würde es eine lange Nacht sein.

Spät am nächsten Morgen, platzierte sie die letzten Beschwörungen auf den Heilungszaubern, die sie benutzt hatte um Ginnys Gesicht zu reparieren und verabreichte ihr einen Mega-Power-Trank.

Der Raum der Krankenabteilung war im Moment leer. Hermine hatte alle rausgeschmissen, trotz der wütenden Widersprüche von Ron und Harry.

Ginnys Körper war für einen Moment still und regte sich dann leicht. Sie öffnete langsam ein Augen und schaute sich benebelt um.

„Ngghhh.“, stöhne Ginny und drehte sich um, um ihr Gesicht im Kissen zu vergraben.

Nach einem weiteren Moment hob sie ihren Kopf wieder an und sah sich um. Ihre Hand schoss sofort nach oben und berührte ihren kahlen Kopf und bewegte dann ihr Gesicht. Sie berührte die große Narbe, die sich nun dort befand.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Ginny. Ihre Stimme klang trocken.

Hermine reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser.

„Lucius Malfoy hat dich mit einem Nekrose Fluch auf die Wange getroffen.“, sagte Hermine so rücksichtsvoll wie sie konnte. „Ron hat dich gerettet, indem er sie weggeschnitten hat, bevor sie dein Gehirn erreichen konnte.“

Ginnys Finger fuhren die gesamte Narbe nach. Sie fing in der Nähe ihres Haaransatzes an. Der höchste Punk des Schnittes startete in der Mitte ihrer Stirn und zog sich bis nach unten zu ihrem Kinn. Er sah groß und grausam aus und vereinzelte Stellen in ihrem Gesicht spannten und falteten sich leicht.

Ginny setzte sich langsam auf und legte ihre Hände in ihren Schoß. Sie starrte auf sie herunter, als sie zu Fäusten ballte und dann wieder öffnete. Sie war für eine Minute still.

„Kann ich einen Spiegel haben?“, frag Ginny schlussendlich.

Hermine hatte bereits einen Spiegel für Ginny bereit gelegt, aber sie zögerte kurz, bevor sie ihn ihr reichte.

„Die Narbe wird verblassen. In ein paar Monaten mit Behandlungen wird sie zu einer silberlichen Farbe verblassen.“

Ginnys obere Lippe zitterte leicht und sie presste ihre Lippen zu einer harten Linie zusammen. Sie streckt ihre Hand nach dem Spiegel aus.

„Willst du, dass ich gehe, während du schaust? Oder soll ich hier bei dir bleiben?“, fragte Hermine.

Ginny zögerte. „Bleibt ...“, sagte sie schlussendlich.

Hermine reicht dir den Spiegel und sagte nichts, während Ginny tief einatmete und ihn dann so drehte, dass sie ihr Gesicht begutachten konnte.

Es herrschte eine lange Stille.

Ginny starrte, sie wurde blasser und drehte langsam ihren Kopf, um alles genau sehen zu können. Ihre Finger hoben sich langsam an und fuhren darüber, so als ob sie nicht glauben konnte, dass es ihr Gesicht war, dass sie Im Spiegel sah.

Nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden presste sie ihre Lippen zusammen und zuckte mit ihren Kopf, als ich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten. Sie schaute sich noch einen Moment länger an, fuhr mit den Fingern über die Narbe, bevor sie den Spiegel von sich weg schob.

Ginny atmete tief durch ihre Nase ein, so als ob sie versuchte nicht zu weinen. Ihre Lippen zuckten leicht und sie machte damit weiter sie fest zusammen zu pressen, als sie auf dem Bett vor und zurück wippte.

Ginny machte damit weiter tief Luft durch ihre Nase zu holen. Ihr Kopf zuckte jedes Mal nach oben.

Schlussendlich fielen ihre Schultern in sich zusammen.

„Oh Merlin. Ich bin so oberflächlich!“, sagte sie mit einem leichten Schluchzen. „Ich bin am Leben, aber ich weine, weil ich eine Narbe habe.“

Hermine spürte wie ihr eigenes Kinn zitterte, als sie ihre Hand auf Ginnys Schulter legte.

„Narben sind schwierig ...“, sagte Hermine und ihre Stimme verblasste, als sich ihre Kehle immer mehr zusammenzog. „Alles was verändert, wie wir uns selbst sehen, ist schwierig. Du darfst traurig darüber sein. Es ist dir erlaubt um dich selbst zu trauern. Du musst nicht so tun, als ob es ok ist.“

„Ich weiß.“, sagte Ginny mit schwerer Stimme. „Ich will es einfach nur. Ich will damit okay sein. Ich will mich nicht darum sorgen. Oder es als etwas ansehen, das mich verändert. Aber ich – ich fühle mich so, als ob ein Teil von mir gestorben ist. Als ob ich irgendwie ruiniert wurde. Und das fühlt sich so oberflächlich und selbstsüchtig an. George hat sein ganzes Bein verloren und ich weine, weil ich einen Schnitt auf meinem Gesicht habe.“

Tränen strömten aus Ginnys Augen und sie wischte sie mit ihrem Handrücken wieder weg.

Hermine wartete für einige Minuten und als Ginnys Atmung und ihr Zittern endlich anfing etwas weniger zu werden, streckte sie ihre Hand aus und umschloss ihre.

„Harry und Ron warten draußen.“, sagte Hermine. „Aber du kannst dir so lange Zeit nehmen, wie du willst, bevor du irgendjemanden siehst.“

Sie zuckte zusammen.

„Haben sie – haben –“, Ginny stotterte und setzte sich unbehaglich im Bett um. „Hat Harry die Narbe schon gesehen?“

Hermine nickte.

„Harry ist die ganze Zeit bei dir gewesen. Ich musste ihn zwingen zu gehen. Ich dachte - dass du eventuell etwas Zeit bräuchtest.“

Ginny nickte.

„Vielleicht noch fünf Minuten.“, sag Ginny nach einem kurzen Moment.

Hermine setzte sich auf die Kante von Ginnys Bett.

„Du bist immer noch eines der schönsten Mädchen, die ich kenne.“, teilte Hermine ihr mit.

Ginny schnaubte. „Ach sei still. Das würdest du sogar noch sagen, wenn Ron meine Nase weggeschnitten hätte.“

Hermine verdrehte ihre Augen. „Das würde ich nicht. Die Rötung wird verblassen. Wenn du sie mich regelmäßig behandeln lässt. Und du ein paar Tränke verwendest. Sie wird elastischer werden so dass du sie nicht mehr spürst. Und sie wird um einiges verblassen. Aber wenn du willst kann ich dir dabei helfen sie zu verschönern.“

„Es passt schon. Ich wollte schon immer knallhart aussehen als ich klein war. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie gruselig ich jetzt auf dem Schlachtfeld aussehen werde? Ohne Haare mit diesem verrückten Dinge auf meinem Gesicht.“, witzelte Ginny schwach. Das erstarrte Krankenhaus Lächeln zog sich für einen Moment über ihr Gesicht. Dann verschwand der erzwungene Humor wieder von ihrem Ausdruck und sie sah fast kindlich aus.

„Ich vermisse Mom.“, sagte Ginny leise.

Selbst wenn ihre Kinder verletzt waren, konnte Molly kaum kommen, um sie zu sehen.

Hermine umarmte Ginny und sie schniefte in ihre Schulter.

„Willst du heute dorthin gehen?“, sagte Hermine.

„Nein. Sie wird sich nur noch schrecklicher fühlen.“, sagte Ginny und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich werde sie besuchen, wenn die Narbe ein bisschen verblasst ist. Hast du einen Haar Nachwachs-Trank?“

„Es tut mir leid. Nicht auf Vorrat. Ich habe Padma aber schon damit beauftragt einen neuen zu brauen. Er sollte in der nächsten Stunde fertig sein.“

„Nun das ist eine Erleichterung. Immerhin muss ich nicht glatzköpfig und hässlich für immer bleiben.“

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf und umarmte Ginny noch einmal. Ginny neigte immer dazu superschlechte Witze über sich selbst heraus zu kramen, wenn sie im Krankenhaus war.

Als Hermine ging, wurde Ginnys komplette Aufmerksamkeit von Harry und ihren Brüdern eingenommen, unter der strengen Beobachtung von Poppy und Padma.

Moody hat Wort schicken lassen, dass Severus um zwei Uhr zuhause sein wird, also apparierte Hermine ein paar Minuten vorher und ging vorsichtig auf Spinners End zu. Wie ein Ort so trostlos selbst im Sommer sein konnte, erstaunt Hermine immer wieder. Es war, als ob Severus Persönlichkeit ansteckend war.

Die Tür war geschlossen. Hermine klopfte leise und wartete dann. Seit er nicht mehr länger ein Professor war, war Severus Höflichkeit komplett verschwunden. Er ließ ab und zu Ordensmitglieder für über eine Stunde vor seiner Tür warten. Fred und George hatten einmal versucht einfach einzubrechen und sind übersät mit Pusteln auf ihrem ganzen Körper wieder zum Grimmauld Platz zurückgekehrt.

Hermine stand zwei Minuten da und wartete, bevor sie ein Buch heraus zog und sich damit abfand.

Sie schaffte es zwei Kapitel in ihrem Psychologie Buch zu lesen, bevor die Tür abrupt aufgerissen wurde. Sie stand schnell auf und folgte den aufgeblähten Roben, die schon um die nächste Ecke verschwanden, ins Wohnzimmer.

Severus hatte bereits in einem seiner qualvoll unbequemen Sessel Platz genommen, als Hermine ankam. Sie platzierte sich auf der Kante einer der anderen Sessel und schaute ihn an.

„Kobold geschmiedete Klinge durchwoben mit Basiliskengift. Wäre das genug, um ein Horkrux zu zerstören?“, fragte sie und entschloss sich die grundlegende Höflichkeiten des Small-Talk zu ersparen.

Severus blinzelte, seine alabasterfarben den Augen waren wie immer undurchdringlich. Sie konnte fast die Okklumentik Mauern dahinter sehen.

„Das Schwert von Gryffindor.“, sagte er nach einem Moment.

Hermine nickte.

„Ich glaube schon.“, sagte er langsam, er verschränkte seine Finger und sah nachdenklich aus. „Obwohl wir es nicht sicher wissen können, bevor wir nicht einen Horkrux finden.“

Hermine nickte mit einem leichten Seufzen. Severus Lippen verzogen sich und er schnaubte leicht.

„In Zeiten wie diesen... frage ich mich wie sehr Albus die Geschehnisse über die Jahre hinweg manipuliert hat.“, sagte er.

Hermine schaute ihn überrascht an. „Du denkst das zweite Jahr war absichtlich?“

Er wank mit einer kurzen Geste ab.

„Bei Albus kann man es nie genau wissen. Aber es ist auf mysteriöse Weise praktisch, dass wir eine solche Waffe in unserem Besitz haben.“, sagte Severus dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck harsch. „Er war immer recht selbstbewusst, in seinen Manipulationsfähigkeiten. Vielleicht wenn er weniger geheimnisvoll gewesen wäre, würden wir jetzt nicht den Krieg verlieren.“

„Was meinst du?“

Severus schaute sie an.

„Du weißt, dass die Verletzung von dem Ring tödlich gewesen ist. Ich habe Tränke vorbereitet, um den Fluch einzugrenzen, aber sein Tod war unausweichlich, in dem Moment, wo er seine Hand darauf gelegt hatte. Er hatte seinen Abgang für den Ende des sechsten Jahres geplant. Er hat sogar gefordert, dass ich ihn töte, anstatt dass ich ihn für die letzten Wellen des Fluches übrig lasse. Er hatte auch vermutet, bevor das Schuljahr überhaupt angefangen hat, dass Draco darauf angesetzt worden ist, zu versuchen, ihn zu töten.“

Hermine schaute ihn geschockt an.

„Albus was so sicher, dass er alles unter Kontrolle hatte, dass er nicht die nötigen Vorkehrungen getroffen hat.“, fuhr Severus fort. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er vergessen hat zu erwähnen das es Horkruxe gibt, nachdem er von einem verflucht wurde. Es ist wahrscheinlicher, dass er geplant hatte, Potter zu informieren, durch eine Reihe von Wagen Hinweisen. Er wusste wesentlich mehr über den Dunklen Lord in seinen jungen Jahren als irgendjemand anders, aber er hatte sich nie dazu berufen gefühlt, solche Dinge mit anderen zu teilen.“

Severus Gesichtsausdruck wurde verbittert und schien weit in der Ferne zu sein, als sehr still wurde.

„Er wusste, dass Draco versuchen würde ihn zu töten?“, fragte Hermine, sie fühlte sich durch die Offenbarung wie niedergeschlagen.

„Wusste es. Vermutete es.“, sagte Severus mit einem leichten Nicken. „Es war schwer den Unterschied zu erkennen, wenn es um Albus ging, aber ja er erwartete es. unglücklicherweise für all seine Pläne, hat Draco viel schneller und entschieden gehandelt, als sogar Albus es erwartet hatte. Man könnte denken, dass ein Zauberer, der so alt ist sorgfältiger ist, aber offensichtlich nicht. Seine übermäßiges Selbstbewusstsein war, der Nachteil von allem das er schon überlebt hatte.“

Severus schaute zu Hermine hinüber.

„Was hat dich plötzlich an das Schwert von Gryffindor denken lassen?“, erkundigte er sich, sein Ton war auffällig gleichgültig.

Hermine traf seinen Blick.

„Eine Verletzung, die mir über den Weg gelaufen ist, hat mich auf die Idee gebracht.“, sagte Hermine.

„Tatsächlich.“, sagte Severus mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Hermine warf ihm einem Blick zu. „Du weißt Bescheid über Dracos Bestrafung.“

„Natürlich. Ich hatte die wundervolle Aufgabe Naginis Gift zu extrahieren. Alastor hat erwähnt, dass du ihn behandelst. Ich war überrascht das zu hören.“

„Es ist nicht so, als ob er die Verletzung verstecken hätte könnte. Hast du bemerkt, wie ernst sie ist? Tom hat vorgehabt ihn mit dunkler Magie zu vergiften. Als ich es herausgefunden habe –“, Hermine wurde für eine Minute still. „Ich wünschte du hättest mich darüber informiert, damit ich früher hätte anfangen können.“

Severus war still und abschätzend, als er Hermine betrachtete.

„Du verwendest es.“, sagte er schlussendlich.

Hermine errötete leicht und traf seinen Blick.

„Ja.“, sagte sie. „Es erschien logisch es zu tun. Du hattest recht, er ist isoliert. Er wäre fast aus der Haut gefahren, als ich das erste Mal meine Hände auf ihn gelegt habe, um ihn zu heilen.“

„Wenn du jahrelang vom Bellatrix Lestrage ausgebildet worden wärst, würdest du vermutlich auch zusammenzucken, wenn dich jemand berühren würde.“, sagte Severus trocken.

Hermine blieb einen Moment still, um abzuwägen. „Was weißt du über seine Ausbildung? Er hat Sachen gesagt – ich, ich verstehe nicht. Die Gewalt, die angewendet wurde, schien übermäßig. Sogar für Todesser Standards.“

Severus Mund zuckte. „Er wurde ursprünglich rekrutiert als Bestrafung für Lucius Versagen. Im Gegenzug dafür, glaube ich hat der Dunkle Lord Bella recht viel Freiraum bei ihren Ausbildungsmethoden gelassen. Sie zweifelte meine Loyalität an, also war es kein Vorgang, bei dem ich zur Beratung hinzugezogen wurde. Ich weiß, dass trotz der Brutalität, Draco zielstrebig war. Er hat es hingenommen und kam immer wieder zurück, selbst als es nicht mehr länger notwendig war. Er war entschlossen dazu in den Rängen aufzusteigen. Er war die jüngste Person, die jemals das Mark erhalten hat. In der untersten Schicht zu sein gefällt den Malfoys nicht so.“

„Gab es irgendjemanden dem er besonders nahe stand in der Vergangenheit? Jemand der gestorben ist? Um den er sich gesorgt hat? Sein Motiv – es fühlt sich manchmal wie eine Sühne an.“

Severus hob seine Finger an und presste sie nachdenklich gegen seine Lippen.

„Nicht dass es mir aufgefallen wäre. Zu mindestens nicht unter seinen Haus Kameraden.“, sagte er nach einer Minute.

Hermine seufzte.

„Was ist mit seiner Mutter? Er hat sie erwähnt, als er das erste Mal sein Angebot gemacht hat.“

„Narcissa hat sich nach Lucius Festnahme sehr zurückgezogen. Ich hab sie danach kaum noch gesehen und wenn dann schien sie recht verschlossen. Wenn sie Widersprüche dagegen hatte, dann habe ich nie gehört, wie sie sie eingelegt hat.“

„Sie schien recht liebevoll damals in Hogwarts.“, sagte Hermine, sie legte ihren Kopf schräg als sie versuchte sich an die Details von Narcissa Malfoy zu erinnern. „Aber das war alles über die Eulenpost. Es schien nicht so, als ob sie in seinem Namen irgendwie in die Ausbildung eingegriffen hätte.“

„Lucius Gefangenschaft hatte ein recht einschneidenden Auswirkungen auf sie. Ähnlich wie ihr Tod ihn beeinflusst.“

Hermine erschauderte leicht bei dem Gedanken an Lucius.

„Also haben beide Malfoy einfach links liegen lassen.“, schloss sie daraus, er tat ihr fast leid. Sie unterdrückte das Mitleid und wechselte das Thema. „Lucius hat Ginny letzte Nacht fast getötet. Wir wissen immer noch nicht, wie er sie aufgespürt hat.“

„Es gibt genetische Spuren Zauber.“, sagte Severus nachdenklich. „Es ist extrem dunkle Magie und fordert seine Opfer. Wie dem auch sei, ich würde Lucius Entschlossenheit nicht unterschätzen.“

„Gibt es Möglichkeiten sie abzublocken?“

„Ich werde Moody ein Buch schicken. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass die Weasleys nicht besonders empfänglich für irgendwelche Schutzrituale sind, die von mir vorgeschlagen werden - oder von dir.“

Hermines Mund spannte sich an und sie schaute weg, sie fühlte sich verletzt von der fairen Einschätzung. Ihre Empfänglichkeit für dunkle Magie und ihre andauernde Verteidigung von Severus, hat ihr schon einiges an Glaubwürdigkeit bei ihren Freunde gekostet.

Sie schluckt den Schmerz hinunter und wechselte abrupt das Thema.

„Ich habe endlich das Gift in den Runen neutralisiert. Ich werde morgen Abend die Schnitte schließen. Hast du irgendwelche Vorschläge?“

Severus schnaubte. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass deine geplante Behandlung das Beste ist, auf das er hoffen kann.“

Hermine starrte Severus an, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie etwas übersah.

„Alles klar.“, sagte sie und stand auf.

„Sag mir was hältst du jetzt von Draco?“

Hermine pausierte und schaute zurück zu Severus. Seine Augen waren verengt. Fast misstrauisch. Ihre Lippen zuckten, bevor sie sich bereit fühlte zu sprechen, presste sie ihre Lippen für einen Moment zusammen, während sie ihre Gedanken sammelte. Sie striff eine lose Locke hinter ihr Ohr.

„Er ist einsam. Und über irgendetwas wütend. Ich denke, dass er besser sein will, als er ist. Du hattest recht, da ist etwas an mir das ihn anzieht. Er versucht es zu unterdrücken, aber er scheint sich nicht helfen zu können, nachzugeben wenn er die Chance dazu hat.“

Severus beobachtete sie und Hermine fragte sich, ob ihr Ausdruck sie hinterging.

„Interpretiert das nicht als Loyalität.“, sagte er nach einem Moment.

„Das tue ich nicht.“, sagte sie und spielte mit dem Saum ihres Shirts. „Mir ist bewusst, dass es bis jetzt noch nichts von Bedeutung ist. Es ist keine Art Einfluss. Aber ich hoffe, dass wenn ich vorsichtig bin, dass ich vielleicht dazu in der Lage sein werde, einen Nutzen daraus zu ziehen. Emotional - ist er verletzlich. Es gibt niemanden dem er Vertrauen kann. Ich glaube nicht, dass er irgendjemanden hat, der sich um ihn sorgt. Ich denke mit der Zeit wird er nicht mehr dazu in der Lage sein, sich selbst davon abzuhalten, sich so zu fühlen, als ob er mich braucht. Er hat erwähnt, dass durch die Runen, wenn er Dinge jetzt haben möchte - es schwieriger für ihn ist, sich davon abzubringen. Ich denke - dass ich vielleicht dazu in der Lage sein werde, das irgendwann zu benutzen.“

Severus Mund zuckte, das Misstrauen verschwand aus seinen Augen aber seine Miene wurde kalt. „In diesem Fall, wenn du erfolgreich bist, dann zerstörst du entweder den Orden oder rettest ihn. Ich hoffe, dass du realisierst, wie gefährlich er ist. Wenn du seine aktuellen Ambitionen ersetzt –“

Severus pausierte für einen Moment. „Wenn der Dunkle Lord in nicht zähmen konnte, würde ich dir nicht raten von dir selbst zu glauben, dass du es tun kannst.“

Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen und sie starrte in die kalte Feuerstelle, sie spannte sie sich an, bis ihre Beine zitterten, sie hatte Probleme damit nicht zusammenzubrechen. Wut brannte durch sie hindurch, wie bei einer Explosion.

„Du hast mir gesagt, dass ich ihn loyal machen soll. Du warst derjenige, der mir vorgeschlagen hat, seine Interessen zu erkundschaften.“, sagte sie mit knapper Stimmen. „Und jetzt nennst du mich Wahnsinnig und du beschuldigst mich den Orden zu gefährden.“

„Ich habe gesagt, dass du sein Interesse aufrecht erhalten sollst. Du versuchst ihn von dir abhängig zu machen.“, sagte Severus mit einem Ton, der aus purem Eis war. „Der Unterschied darin ist tiefliegend. Mit allem Respekt die Malfoys sind eher Drachen, als dass sie Zauberer sind. Sie teilen nicht. Sie sind besessen, von dem was sie als ihr Eigentum ansehen. Weißt du, wen Lucius gebraucht hat? Narcissa. Wenn du erfolgreich mit dem bist was du versuchst, wird er dich niemals gehen lassen. Und er wird es nicht akzeptieren für dich an zweiter Stelle zu stehen, egal um wen oder was es geht.“

Hermines Herz stolperte leicht. Sie konnte das kalte Grauen spüren, dass sich von ihrem Nacken aus ausbreitete und über ihren Trapezmuskel hinunterlief. Sie straffte ihre Schultern und traf Severus Blick. Sie holte tief Luft.

„Er besitzt mich bereits“, sagte sie mit bitterer Stimme. „‚Jetzt und nach dem Krieg.‘ Das waren die Bedingungen. Sein Tod ausgenommen, wann exakt hätte ich jemals von ihm freikommen sollen? Wir brauchen seine Informationen. Ich kann ihn nicht mit einem halbherzigen Versuch interessiert halten. Es war schon von Anfang an alles oder nichts, ihr alle habt zugestimmt, mich an ihn zu verkaufen. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass ich davon zurückkommen würde?“

Ihre Schultern zitterten leicht. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich sein Interesse aufrechterhalten soll, ohne eine Verbindung mit ihm herzustellen. Es ist die einzige Schwachstelle, die er hat. Wenn du denkst das es ein zu hohes Risiko ist, dann solltest du mit Moody sprechen, denn ich – sehe – keine – andere – Möglichkeit.“

Ihre Stimme zitterte und brach immer wieder ab, als sie die letzten Worte heraus zwang. Sie sog scharf die Luft durch ihre Zähne ein, als ich versuchte sich selbst zu beruhigen.

„Er ist ein natürlicher Okklument. Und ein viel bessere als ich es bin. Es gibt keine halbherzigen Optionen in meinen Karten.“, fügte sie hinzu.

Severus sah überrumpelt aus.

„Das veränderte Dinge.“, sagte er nach einem Moment.

„Jetzt verstehst du meine Schwierigkeiten.“, sagte sie und schaute nach unten auf den Boden. „Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, wo ich etwas tue und wo ich dann später mich noch herauswinden kann. Wenn du denkst, dass sich die falsche Entscheidung treffe, dann solltest du es Moody jetzt sagen.“

Er sagte nichts.

„Ich geh dann am besten mal.“

Nachdem sie das Haus verließ, fühlte sie sich benommen und unruhig. Es war zu warm und zu beengen. Sie brauchte Raum zum Atmen. Sie schloss ihre Augen und apparierte zu dem Bach in Whitecroft.

Sie sprang auf die Uferbank hinunter und setzte sich auf einen großen Stein, der neben dem dichten Schilf lag, Sie zog ihre Schuhe aus und ließ ihre Zehen ins Wasser sinken. Das beißende Gefühl des kalten Wassers fühlte sich wie Klarheit an.

Sie wusste nicht, warum sie immer wieder hierher kam. Wahrscheinlich, weil es der einzige Ort war, wo sie sich nicht so fühlte, als ob sie etwas verstecken musste.

Sie starrte auf das fließende Wasser und wiederholte Severus Warnung in ihrem Kopf. Sie fühlte sich ratlos. Ihre ganze Hoffnung von Anfang der Woche fühlte sich so an, als ob sie irgendwo in ihrem Innern gestorben ist und anfing zu verrotten. Sie presst ihre Hände gegen ihre Augen und kämpfte darum gleichmäßig zu atmen.

Sie konnte jetzt keinen Rückzieher mehr machen. Wenn Severus irgendwelche Alternativen oder Einwände hatte, konnte er sie Moody mitteilen. Sie konnte jetzt nicht ihre Taktik ändern, jetzt wo sie endlich eine gefunden hatte, die funktionierte.

Sie starrte nach unten auf ihren gefallenen Gebets Turm.

Sie fühlte sich so ... wütend.

Wütend auf die ganzen Welt, bis sie sich so fühlte, als ob sie davon zerrissen wurde.

Sie war wütend auf Severus, weil er die beschuldigte den Orden zu gefährden; auf Moody und Kingsley, weil sie sich dafür entschieden haben, sie zu fragen eine Hure zu werden, obwohl sie gewusst haben dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte; auf Harry und die Weasleys, die sich weigerten dunkle Magie zu benutzen und den Krieg bis zu dem Punkt gebracht haben, wo Hermine nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte, dass sie diese Chance ablehnen konnte; auf ihre Eltern, weil sie hilflos waren und sie sie beschützen und sie aufgeben musste; und auf Minerva, die so bestürzt für Hermine war, dass Hermine das Gefühl hatte, dass sie Minerva vor ihrer eigenen Trauer beschützen musste.

Hermine hat schon immer geglaubt, dass sie alles für ihre Freunde tun konnte. Alles, um sie zu beschützen.

Irgendwie haben all die Dinge, die sie getan hatte sie dazu gebracht, allein zu sein, bis sie sich so fühlte, als ob sie von einem gebrochenen Herzen sterben würde.

Es sollte ein Limit geben. Einen Punkt, an dem es aufhörte weh zu tun.

Aber es schien nie aufzuhören. Es wurde einfach immer mehr und wenn jemand die Fassade an knackste, sowie Harry und Severus es getan hatten ...

Dann wusste sie nicht mehr, wie sie sich selbst heilen konnte und niemand sonst schien zu bemerken, dass sie am Zerbrechen war.

Sie ließ sich selbst für fünf Minuten weinen, bevor sie Okklumentik benutzte, um all die ablenkenden Emotionen in eine Ecke in ihrem Verstand zuschieben. Durch das Weinen fühlte sie sich etwas benommen und es verursachte Schmerzen in ihren Schläfen. Sie zog einen Schmerzlinderung Trank aus ihrer Umhängetasche und kippte ihn hinunter.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und zwang sich dazu aufzuhören über Leute nachzudenken.

Die Nachmittagssonne war in den Stein gesunken und er fühlte sich warm unter ihren Händen an. Der Geruch des Bachwassers und des Schlamms und der grüne, beißende Geruch des Schiffs erfüllten die Luft. Nach einigen Minuten schloss sie ihre Augen und legte ihren Kopf zurück, um die Sonnenstrahlen aufzunehmen. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal warme Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrem Gesicht gespürt hatte. Das Licht des Sonnenaufgangs war immer kalt, egal wie schön es auch war.

Ihr gesamtes Leben war kalt.

Nach ein paar Minuten raffte sie sich auf. Sie zog ihre Füße aus dem Wasser und ließ die Tropfen verschwinden, bevor sie zurück zum Grimmauld Platz ging.


	39. Rückblick 14

**August 2002**

An diesem Abend wann sie und Malfoy beide recht zurückhaltend. Er zuckte nicht zusammen, als sie den Reinigungszauber sprach und war still, während sie das Analgetikum und die Salbe auftrug.

„Hat das Weasley Mädchen überlebt?“, fragte er abrupt, als er wieder aufstand.

Hermine starrtet überrumpelt zu ihm nach oben. Sie versuchte herauszufinden, warum er fragte. Wollte Lucius eine Bestätigung haben?

Er hatte sein Shirt noch nicht wieder nach oben gezogen und er stand so nah bei ihr, dass sie die Hitze von seinem Körper spüren konnte, als er auf sie hinunter blickte. Seine Augen waren stürmisch und als sie nichts sagte, flackerte etwas in seine Miene auf.

„Ich nehme mal an, dass das heißt, dass sie überlebt hat.“, sagte er, ging einen Schritt zurück und zog sich sein Shirt an.

Hermine blinzelte. „Das hat sie. Obwohl es auf der Seite von deinem Vater nicht an Versuchen gemangelt hat.“, sagte sie mit verbitterter Stimme.

Dracos Ausdruck spannte sich leicht an.

„Ich hoffe, dass du mich nicht für die Taten meines Vaters verantwortlich machst. Sicher ich habe genug eigene Sünden begangen. “, sagte er mit angespannter Stimme, als er schnell sein Shirt zuknöpfte.

„Ich weiß nur nicht, warum du fragst.“, sagte sie, sie fühlte sich zu ausgelaugt, um diese Unterhaltung zu führen.

„Es überrascht dich vielleicht Granger, aber ich habe keinen spezifischen Wunsch deine Freunde tot zu sehen.“

Hermine sagte nichts. Sie hatte keine Idee was für eine Art Antwort man auf so einen Kommentar gab.

„Mein Vater –“, fing er an und zögerte dann; sein Gesicht wurde zu einer kalten Maske. „Vergiss es.“

Hermine sackte innerlich zusammen. Sie musste diese Unterhaltung mit dem führen. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und hielt sein Handgelenk fest. Er hörte auf sich zu bewegen und schaute mit verschlossener Miene zu ihr zurück.

„Es tut mir leid. Die Frage hat mich unvorbereitet getroffen. Ich gebe dir nicht die Schuld für das, was dein Vater tut. Es ist nur –“ Ihre Stimme brach ab und ihr Griff um sein Handgelenk verstärkte sich. „Ich weiß, dass du nie etwas anderes als Verachtung für die Weasleys übrig hattest – aber was er ihnen antut ist grausam.“

Malfoy war still.

„Es tut mir leid.“, sagte er. „Ich bezweifle, dass du es mir glaubst, aber ich will nicht – man kann mit ihm nicht vernünftig über seine Rache sprechen.“

„Du bist nicht seiner Meinung?“, fragte Hermine und beobachtete aufmerksam sein Gesicht.

Er benutzte seine andere Hand, um ihre zu ergreifen und befreite sein Handgelenk. „Wenn ich sie für den Tod meiner Mutter verantwortlich machen würde, Hätte ich nicht nach dem Weasley Mädchen gefragt.“

„Danke fürs Nachfragen.“, sagte sie und schaute sich unbeholfen im Zimmer um. „Es muss schwierig für dich sein. Ich weiß, dass du immer zu deinem Vater aufgeschaut hast.“

Draco sah leicht unbehaglich damit aus, in welche Richtung die Unterhaltung sich wand.

„Richtig. Nun – wir sehen uns, Granger.“, sagte er und disapparierte ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Hermine stand für ein paar weitere Momente da und ging die Unterhaltung noch einmal durch, bevor sich auf dem Weg zurück zum Grimmauld Platz machte.

Als sie dort ankamen fand sie ihr Zimmer von Harry und Ginny belegt vor. Sie ging unruhig im Gang auf und ab und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu den obersten Stockwerken des Hauses. Als sie an einem der kleineren Zimmer vorbeikam, erhaschte sie einen Blick auf eine roten Haarschopf, der über einen Schreibtisch gebeugt war. Sie zögerte und klopfte leicht an die Tür.

„Hey Mione.", sagte Ron abgelenkt, als er einige Teilen auf den Karten verschob und sich abwesend mit seiner Zauberstabspitze am Kopf kratzte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war angespannt.

„Hast du eine Minute?"

„Sicher." Er steckte seinen Zauberstab in seine hintere Hosentasche und blickte zu ihr auf. „Ich geh nur alles durch, was passiert ist, seit ich gegangen bin. Ziemlich viele Angriffe, als wir weg waren, du hattest bestimmt viel zu tun."

Er warf ihr einen eindringlichen Blick zu. Hermine senkte ihren Blick ab.

„Ich bin mir sicher du siehst die Strategie dahinter.", sagte sie leise.

„Kingsley benutzt die Horkruxe, um Harry von den Schlachten fern zu halten.", sagte er.

Hermine nickte kurz. „Du verstehst warum, oder?"

Rons Ausdruck verhärtete sich noch mehr, als er mit den Schultern zuckte und nickte.

„Es bringt nichts ihn für Kleinigkeiten zu riskieren, wenn wir ihn für den letzten Schachzug brauchen. Ja. Ich versteh es. Das heißt noch lange nicht das es mir gefällt. Und manche von diesen – ", er zog ein paar Pergamentrollen zu sich her und schaute darüber. „Sie sind so ziemlich das gleiche wie Selbstmord Missionen. Mir ist nicht klar gewesen, wie sehr Kingsley auf Nummer sicher gegangen ist, wegen Harry. Zu sehen was er tun wird, wenn wir mal für eine Woche weg sind –"

Er unterbrach seinen Satz und starrte wütend nach unten auf die Berichte. „Wie hoch genau waren die Zahlen der Todesopfer, während wir weg waren?"

Hermine öffnete ihren Mund, um zu antworten, aber er schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Du musst es mir nicht sagen. Ich kann die Zahlen hier vor mir sehen. Verdammt, das ist – das ist verfickt nochmal nicht zu fassen. Wenn Kingsley jetzt hier wäre würde ich ihm eine reinhauen."

Sein Gesicht wurde vor Wut ganz rot.

„Ron wir können es uns nicht mehr leisten auf Nummer sicher zu gehen.", sagte Hermine, ihr Magen verdrehte sich, als sie daran dachte, von wie vielen Leuten sie in den letzten paar Wochen die Augen verschlossen hat und das neue Sicherheitshospiz, mit dem sie Bill geholfen hat. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob dir bewusst ist, wie tief unsere Ressourcen erschöpft sind. Wie viele Jahre denkst du, dass Harrys Verlies eine Armee versorgen kann? Die Krankenabteilung fährt schon nur noch auf Reserve. Europa wird unter Toms Herrschaft gebracht. Die einzige Option, die wir noch übrighaben, ist es Risiken einzugehen. Und wir können Harry nicht riskieren."

Ron sagte nichts. Hermine konnte sehen, wie die Muskeln in seinem Kiefer arbeiteten, als er sie anspannt und wieder entspannte.

„Wir müssen die Horkruxe finden.", sagte er endlich. Hermine atmete lang und tief aus, sie hatte ängstlich die Luft angehalten und nickte.

„Das müssen wir.", sagte sie. „Tom und Harry sind die Stützen. In ideologischer Hinsicht sind die Todesser zu verschieden. Toms Macht ist alles, was deren Armee zusammenhält. Wenn wir es schaffen ihn zu töten, sollte es auf lange Sicht genug interne Machtkämpfe geben, um dem Widerstand die Oberhand zu geben."

„Ich denke das ist der eine Vorteil an Voldemorts Unsterblichkeit: er macht sich gar nicht erst die Mühe einen Nachfolger heranzuziehen.", sage Ron hölzern, als er über einen andern Missionsbericht schaute. Hermine konnte ihre eigenen Unterschriftdarauf sehen; die Anzahl der Verletzten, die Todesopfer ordentlich aufgelistet, unpersönliche Zahlen. „Auch wenn ich es nicht bezweifeln würde, dass die Malfoys denken, dass sie die nächsten in der Reihe wären, jetzt wo Bellatrix tot ist. Verdammte Psychopathen."

„Du musst Harry davon überzeugen, dass die Horkruxe zu finden seine oberste Priorität sein muss.", sagte sie und starrte Ron unverwandt an. „Vor allem jetzt, nachdem was mit Ginny passiert ist. Ich habe die Befürchtung, dass er die Horkruxe einfach ganz ignorieren will."

Rons Ausdruck spannte sich an.

„Ja.", sagte er leise.

Hermine zögerte und ging auf ihn zu.

„Ron ich hoffe, was ich letzte Nacht beim Treffen gesagt habe, hat dir nicht das Gefühl gegeben, dass es deine Schuld war. Du hast Ginny gerettet. Ich konnte diese Informationen nicht zurückhalten, aber ich wollte dich damit nicht verletzen."

„Passt schon.", sagte er steif. „Du hast die richtige Entscheidung getroffen."

„Es tut mir leid –"

„Fang nicht damit an. Ich will wirklich nicht darüber reden.", sagte er mit zittriger Stimme, die keinen Platz für Diskussionen ließ.

Hermines Augen huschten über sein Gesicht, nahmen die Anspannung um seine Augen wahr, die Spitzen seiner Ohren waren rot, während sein Gesicht so blass wurde, dass seine Sommersprossen hervorstanden, als ob es Blutspritzer wären.  
Wenn sie weiter machen würde, würde er explodieren.

Hermine spürte, wie ihr das Herz in die Hose rutsche.

„Okay. Nun, dann überlass ich dich mal den Berichten.", sagte sie und drehte sich zum Gehen um.

Sie ging langsam ein Treppenaufgang hinauf.

Die Zahl der Themen, die sie vermied, wenn sie mit Harry und Ron sprach, um nicht mit ihnen zu streiten, hatte langsam einen Abgrund zwischen ihnen kreiert.

Zu versuchen fokussiert zu bleiben. Nicht von der Mission abzuweichen. All diese persönlichen Probleme und Diskussionen hatte sie für einen anderen Tag auf die Seite gelegt. Angenommen der Krieg würde enden und sie würden die Chance haben, all das anzusprechen, ohne ihren Fokus zu verlieren oder irgendjemandes Leben zu riskieren.

Aber der Krieg dauerte Jahre lang an.

In der Zwischenzeit wussten sie kaum noch, wie sie miteinander sprechen sollten. Es gab so viel unausgesprochene Verbitterung. So viele Dinge, bei denen sie zu lange gewartet hatten, um sie zu sagen. Jede Unstimmigkeit, hatte noch tausend andere Dinge, die darunter lagen und nicht nur das Problem, dass gerade auf der Hand lag.

Die Vorstellung das sie jemals zurückgehen könnten und alles reparieren würden, fühlte sich unmöglich an.

Vielleicht hätten sie eine Chance gehabt vor Malfoy. Aber jetzt –

Hermine was ich fast sicher, dass sie eine Grenze überschritten hat, von der sie es ihr niemals erlauben würden, zurückzukommen. Für die beiden würde das Ausmaß ihres Verrats die Dinge unumkehrbar zerreißen.

Nur darüber nachzudenken macht es schwer für sie zu atmen.

Sie fand sich selbst im Übungsraum wieder. Sie ging nach drüben, platzierte ihre Füße unter einem Schrank, der benutzt wurde um Ausrüstungen zu verstauen und fing an Sit-Ups zu machen, bis sich ihre Bauchmuskeln anfühlten, als hätte jemand Säure in sie rein gespritzt.

Sie hatte festgestellt, dass Dracos Übungsplan eine exzellente Weg war, um ihren Stress, ihre Frustration und ihre Trauer umzulenken. Sie plante nicht ihm das zu sagen, aber sie wünsche sich, dass ich schon vor Jahren angefangen hätte, Übungen zu machen. Die körperlichen Symptome von Stress konnte nicht durch Okklumentik unterdrückt werden. Ihn komplett in die Übungen hinein zu lenken, war ein exzellenter Weg ihn loszuwerden.

Der Rausch an Endorphinen danach war ein zusätzlicher Vorteil.

Nachdem sie so viele Wiederholungen der Sit-Ups gemacht hatte, bis sie sich kaum noch vom Boden hochheben konnte, rollte sie sich auf die Seite und fing an Liegestützen zu machen. Sie war schrecklich darin, aber sie war auch entschlossen. Sie war zielstrebig so lange daran zu arbeiten, bis sie es tatsächlich schaffte, so viele am Stück zu machen, wie Draco es angeordnet hatte.

Sie war ganz nass vor Schweiß und es fühlte sich an, als ob sie von einem Ganzkörper Wackel-Fluch getroffen wurde, als sie all die verschiedenen Wiederholungen geschafft hatte. Sie machen nur ein Viertel von dem was sie eigentlich sollte, aber sie hatte es endlich geschafft, sich durch all die verschiedenen Übungen zu arbeiten.

Sie taumelte die Treppen nach unten und schlief auf einer Fensterbank ein.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, protestiert ihr ganzer Körper. Ihr tat alles weh. Sie tippelte in eins der Badezimmer nach unten und nahm eine lange Dusche, bevor irgendjemand anders wach wurde.

An diesem Abend ging sie sorgfältig ihre mentale Checkliste mit all den Sachen, die sie brauchte, um Dracos Behandlungen durchzuführen, durch. Sie nahm eine billige Flasche Tequila mit sich, für den Fall, dass er sich dafür entscheiden würde, dass er etwas brauchte. Sie bezweifelte, dass er jemals schonmal Muggel Alkohol getrunken hatte und sie entschied sich dafür, dass er es verdiente zu leiden, falls er sich dafür entschied, ihren Vorschlag, sich selber etwas mitzubringen, zu ignorieren.

Als sie einige Zaubertränke zusammen packte, spürte sie wie jemand durch die Schutzzauber der Zaubertrank Vorratskammer kam und sie drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wie Harry unbeholfen hinter ihr stand.

„Hermine.“, sagte er und traf ihren Blick nur für einen kurzen Moment, bevor er wieder Weg sah.

„Ja.“, sagte sie vorsichtig und steckte weitere Fläschchen in die Innentaschen ihrer Umhängetasche.

„Ich –“, fing er an und schwieg dann wieder.

Sie warf einen Blick nach unten auf ihre Uhr. Sie hatte noch sieben Minuten, bis sie sich mit Draco treffen musste.

„Hat Ginny dich geschickt?“, sagte sie mit einer leichten Angespanntheit in ihrer Stimme. Sogar bevor Ginny und Harry etwas am Laufen hatten, hatte Ginny es sich zu ihrer Aufgabe gemacht, Hermine und Harry dazu zu zwingen, die Dinge nach einem Streit wieder gerade zu biegen.

„Ja.“, sagte er unbeholfen und steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. Hermines Kiefer spannte sich an.

„Nun du kannst ihr sagen, dass wir geredet haben. Es passt schon. Ich bin nicht nachtragend. Ich bin mir sicher du warst einfach nur müde und hast dich um deinen besten Freund gesorgt.“, sagte Hermine mit einem abweisenden Ton, während sie wieder auf ihre Uhr hinunter blickte.

Harry sagte nichts und Hermine fing an, um ihn herum zu gehen. Er hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Hermine.“, sagte er mit fester Stimme. „Es tut mir leid. Und nicht nur weil Ginny mich geschickt hat. Ich habe eine Grenze überschritten. Ich war wütend, dadurch dass Ron verärgert war und ich hab es an dir ausgelassen. Ich habe es in Frage gestellt, wie du Ginny behandelt hast und Ron, obwohl ich weiß, dass deine erste Priorität immer deine Patienten sind. Es tut mir leid.“

Hermine pausierte und starrte Harry an, ihr Ausdruck war verschlossen.

Es war eine Entschuldigung dafür, dass er sie als Heilerin beleidigt und angezweifelt hat. Es war keine Entschuldigung an sie.

Harry beobachtete ihr Gesicht für einige Sekunden.

„Du bist – eine meiner besten Freundinnen.“, fügte er hinzu.

Hermine spürte, wie etwas in ihrem Inneren verblasste. So als ob sie eine Flamme in ihrem Herzen getragen hat und sie plötzlich erstickt wurde und eine Finsternis hinterließ.

Die Worte sind – ihm erst im Nachhinein eingefallen. Etwas, dass er sagte, weil er es schon zuvor gesagt hatte. Weil es etwas war, dass er zu ihr sagen sollte.

Sie spürte wie ihr Kinn zitterte.

Sie starrte ihn an. Etwas musste sich auf ihrem Gesicht gezeigt haben, denn Harry ging plötzlich auf sie zu und umarmte sie feste.

Sie hielt sich für eine Minute an ihm fest.

„Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir wirklich leid.“, sagte er auf der Seite ihres Kopfes mit unterdrückt der Stimme.

Sie versuchte sich selbst zu fassen. Sie hatte keine Zeit oder die Kapazität für Emotionen in diesem Moment.

Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und erschauderte für einen Moment, als sie ihn zurück umarmte, bevor sie ihre mentale Mauern wieder zurück an ihren Platz rückte. Es gab keinen Platz für Harry darin.

„Ich bin einfach nur müde. Es war richtig von dir sich, um Ron zu sorgen. Du hattest recht, ich hab nicht über ihn nachgedacht, als ich es erwähnt habe.“ Sie befreite sich selbst aus Harrys Armen. „Du bist ein guter Freund für ihn.“

Harry schaute sie aufmerksam an.

„Bin ich auch für dich ein guter Freund?“, fragte er.

Hermine traf seinen Blick.

„Der Beste.“, sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme. „Immer mein bester Freund.“

In Harrys Gesicht zeigte sich die Erleichterung.

„Ginny sagt sie möchte ihr neues Gesicht in einem Muggel Pub austesten, ein paar von uns gehen heute Abend aus. Pomfrey sagt, dass du heute Abend keine Schicht hast. Willst du mitkommen?“

Hermines Herz beschleunigte sich für einen Moment und sank dann in ihre Brust zurück.

„Ich kann nicht.“, sagte sie. „Ich habe einem der Hospiz Häuser versprochen, dass ich heute Abend vorbei komme, um Check-Ups und das Inventar zu machen. Ich bin schon spät dran.“

„Oh ... also gut. Ich wollte nur Fragen.“, sagte Harry.

„Viel Spaß.“

Harry nickte. „Ich werde es Gin wissen lassen.“

Sie nickte und beobachtete, wie er davon lief. Als er verschwunden war, schloss sie die Tür der Zaubertrank Vorratskammer und stand für eine Minute da und versuchte alles im Zaum zu halten.

Sie stieß ein paarmal scharf durch die Nase die Luft aus und trat gegen die Fußbodenleiste, bis sie einen schneidenden Schmerz in ihrem Zeh verspürte.

Sie konnte nicht weinen. Sie musste ein komplexes Heilungsverfahren durchführen. Es gab keinen Platz in ihrem Kopf für Emotionen. Sie hatte keine Zeit, um wegen Harry zu weinen.

Sie presste ihre Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen und versuchte sich neu zu fokussieren.

Nach einer Minute schaffte sie es, den Strudel wieder zu unterdrücken. Sie erstickte ihn im hintersten Bereich ihres Verstandes. Sie wartete, bis ihre Atmung wieder gleichmäßig wurde. Dann lief sie aus dem Haus, sie lächelte und winkte allen kurz zu, die sich auf den Weg nach London hinein machten.

Sie war vier Minuten zu spät, als sie in die Hütte lief. Draco tauchte eine Minute später auf.

Er starrte sie an.

„Ich dachte schon du lässt mich sitzen.“, sagte er ironisch.

„Jemand wollte reden. Ich hatte keine Entschuldigung, um schnell wegzumüssen.“, sagte sie, als sie einen kleinen Tisch herbei zauberte und anfing, Utensilien aus ihrer Umhängetasche zu ziehen.

Malfoy beobachtete eine Minute lang still, wie sie arbeitete.

„Du bist ein laufendes Krankenhaus.“, sagte er.

„Das muss ich sein.“

Sie arrangierte alles in der Reihenfolge, wie sie es brauchen würde und rief dann einen Stuhl herbei.

„Es wird einfacher für dich sein, deine Gewandtheit auszutesten, wenn du in einem Stuhl sitzt und nicht auf einem Untersuchungstisch liegst.“, sagte sie. „Du solltest dein Shirt komplett ausziehen.“

Er fing an es aufzuknöpfen, während Hermine ihre Utensilien gerade hinrichtete und ihre Augen ein letztes Mal sorgfältig darüber wandern ließ.

„Es gibt zwei Arten, Schnitte zu heilen, die so tief sind wie deine.“, sagte sie und schaute zu ihm auf. „Schmerzfreier, aber die Narben des Muskelgewebes können zu dauerhaften Einschränkungen der Bewegungsfähigkeit in deinen Schultern führen. Oder schmerzhafter, um sicher zu stellen, dass das Narbengewebe nicht zu straff ist, um deiner Gewandtheit Probleme zu bereiten.“

Er nickte. Er beobachtete sie aufmerksam.

„Ich kann Schmerzlinderungszauber auf den Schnitten benutzen, die ich heile, aber ich kann keine Tränke benutzen, die deine Empfindungen irgendwie einschränken oder du wirst nicht dazu in der Lage sein mir mitzuteilen, ob das Narbengewebe sich richtig formt. Es wird wehtun.“

„Dem bin ich mir bewusst.“, sagte er mit fester Stimme.

Hermine zog den Tequila heraus und stellte ihn auf den Tisch. „Alkohol hilft. Angenommen, du betrinkst dich nicht komplett, macht es die Schmerzen ertragbarer, ohne deine Empfindungen in deinen Schultern so sehr zu beeinträchtigen, dass es beim heilen Probleme bereiten würde. Das ist Muggel Alkohol, er heißt Tequila. Er war sehr billig. Ich hab kein besonders großes Alkohol Budget.“

Sie zog ein Fläschchen Trunk des Friedens hervor. „Eine doppelte Dosis Beruhigungstrank hilft ebenso. Angespannt zu sein ist nicht besonders hilfreich.“

Sie reichte Draco ein große Phiole Beruhigungstank und beobachtete, wie er ihn hinunterschluckte.

„Bereit?“, sagte sie. Sie hatte sich schon seit langem nicht mehr so nervös vor einer Behandlung gefühlt.

Er drehte den Stuhl herum und sie fing an.

Sie ließ vorsichtig einen Teil des Narbengewebes wachsen und dann musste er seine Schulter komplett rotieren, strecken und dehnen. Es zog. Sie zauberte einen Zauber, der dabei half das Gewebe zu entspannen, aber es zog immer noch. Sie musste einen Teil wieder wegschneiden und es erneut wachsen lassen.

Stück für Stück.

Blut strömte aus den anderen Runen, als die Bewegungen sie ständig reizten.

Sie heilte das Narben Gewebe von vier Runen, bevor Draco schlussendlich zusammenbrach und sich ohne Zauberstab eine Flasche alten Feuerwhiskys herbeirief.

Sie sagte nichts, sie pausierte, während er den Korken mit seinen Zähnen herauszog und ihn dann für einige Sekunden trank. Dann setzte er die Flasche wieder neben der Falsche Tequila ab und er ließ seinen Kopf auf die Lehne des Stuhls sinken.

„Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.“, murmelte er.

„Es tut mir leid.“, sagte sie unbeholfen und legte ihre Hand leicht auf seine Schulter, als sie wieder anfing zu arbeiten.

„Lass stecken, Granger.“, fuhr er sie an. Sein Gesicht war blass und er umklammerte die Lehne des Stuhls so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß wurden.

Er trank danach nach jeder Rune.

Als sie auf seiner anderen Schulter anfing, ging er langsam von angetrunken sein in betrunken sein über.

„Verdammte Scheiße.“, stöhnte er mit tiefer Stimme. „Ich hab schon immer gesagt, dass du ein absolutes Miststück bist. Du musst es mir nicht beweisen.“

Hermine presste ihre Lippen fest zusammen und war hin und her gerissen, zwischen sich angegriffen fühlen, Belustigung und Sympathie.

„Das Miststück, dass dich heilt.“, sagte sie.

Er lachte in sich hinein.

„Anscheinend.“

Er sprach nicht noch einmal, außer um ihre Fragen über das Narbengewebe zu beantworten, bis sie fertig war. Sie entfernte das ganze Blut von seinem Rücken.

Sie trug sanft ein paar Analgetika auf und schlussendlich eine Schicht eines cremigen Trankes, der dabei half das Gewebe etwas zu beruhigen. Die Narben hatten die Farbe eines wütenden Rots.

Sie blickte auf ihre Uhr. Es war bereits gut nach Mitternacht. Es hat länger gedauert, als sie gedacht hatte.

„Alles klar.“, sagte sie. „Ich bin fertig.“

Malfoy seufzte erleichtert und kippte den Rest des Feuerwhiskys hinunter, bevor er die zweite leere Flasche auf den Tisch neben die erste stellte.

Er war für einige Sekunden still, so als ob er sich erst wieder zurecht finden musste. Dann legte er seinen Kopf auf die Seite und beäugte den Tequila.

„Was ist das überhaupt?“, fragte er, als er den Flaschenhals packte und ihn inspizierte.

Er zeigte fast keine Zeichen des Betrunkenseins. Seine Worte waren nicht genuschelt und seine Hände blieben still. Hermine hat noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so viel Alkohol trank und so äußerlich unberührt davon blieb.

Es war erschreckend, wie kontrolliert er war.

„Trink das nicht. Es war sehr billig. Du hast dir gerade erst antiken Alkohol einverleibt, der ein paar hundert Galleonen wert war. Schließ den Abend nicht damit ab.“

Er hatte nicht vor auf sie zu hören. Er drehte die Flasche auf, roch daran und nahm dann einen neugierigen Schluck. Er spuckt es sofort wieder auf den Boden.

„Was zur Hölle! Das schmeckt wie Lack. Versuchst du mich jetzt zu vergiften Granger?“

„Ich hatte es eher als Bestrafung gedacht, falls du dich dafür entscheiden hättest mir nicht zu glauben und nicht deinen eigenen mitgebracht hättest.“, sagte Hermine belustigt. „Mir wurde gesagt, dass es besser schmeckt, wenn man ihn mit Salz und einem Limetten Schnitz zusammen trinkt.“

„Es wurde dir gesagt?“

„Ich trinke nicht besonders viel, vor allem nicht draußen in der Muggel Welt.“, erinnerte Hermine ihn.

„Du weißt nicht mal was du gekauft hast.“ Sein Mund war immer noch verzogen, so als ob er den Geschmack nicht von seiner Zunge bekommen konnte.

„Ich hab einfach das billigste mit dem höchsten Alkoholgehalt genommen.“, sagte sie.

„Das sollte mich nicht überraschen. Deine Idee vom betrunken werden, ist es Port zu trinken und so zu tun, als ob du ein Troll unter einer Brücke bist.“, sagte er und lachte leicht.

Hermine setzte einen säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf, als sie ihre Heilungsutensilien fertig zusammen packte. Sie wühlte durch ihre Tasche und fluchte innerlich. Sie hat vergessen eine Nüchternheitstrank einzupacken. Sie hat ihn auf ihrer mentalen Checkliste gehabt, aber es war ihr entfallen, als Harry aufgetaucht war.

„Nun. Ich bin fertig. Ist es sicher für dich zu apparieren?“, fragte sie und warf ihm einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. Sie glaubte nicht, dass er tatsächlich dazu in der Lage sein konnte.

Er schien die Frage für ein paar Sekunden zu überdenken. Er legte seinen Kopf von einer auf die andere Seite und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es medizinisch zu empfehlen wäre.“, sagte er schlussendlich.

Sie seufzte vor Erleichterung auf. Sie hatte keine Idee was sie getan hätte, wenn er darauf bestanden hätte, dass er nüchtern war. Sie fragte sich, ob sie dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre ihn zu betäuben, wenn er es sie willentlich tun nicht ließ.

„Richtig. Nun willst du, dass ich dir in Bett herbeirufen? Ich bin ziemlich gut darin.“, fragte sie.

„Hast du es so eilig?“, sagte er, stand auf und warf ihr einen durchdringlichen Blick zu. Er wirkte überhaupt nicht so, als ob er betrunken war. „Hast du jemand der auf dich wartet?“

Die Frage traf sie unvorbereitet. Sie blinzelte und sie dachte an alle anderen, die ohne sie in einem Pub waren.

„Nein.“, sagte sie und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Das hab ich auch nicht.“, verkündete er, dann erschien mit einer zauberstablosen nonverbalen Bewegung seiner Hand, eine weitere Flasche Ogden’s Reserved in seiner Hand. „Lass uns trinken.“

Sie starrte ihn an. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass der Abend in diese Richtung gehen würde.

Er musste einfach nur wahnsinnig betrunken sein. Mit der Menge an Feuerwhisky die er zu sich genommen hat, musste unvernünftig werden.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine besonders gute Idee ist.“, sagte sie und ging auf die Tür zu.

„Komm schon Granger.“, sagte er schmeichelnd und lief mit der Flasche in seiner Hand auf sie zu. Er hatte immer noch kein Shirt an. „Die einsame kleine Heilerin des Ordens. Versuch mal woanders zu trinken, als in einem Flussbett

Hermine stieß gegen die Wand als sie vor ihm zurück wich. Er türmte sich über sie auf und sie legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken, damit sie den Augenkontakt nicht abbrechen ließ. Er grinste auf sie herab.

„Du solltest dich privilegiert fühlen. Ich trinke sonst kaum mit anderen zusammen. Ich werde nie betrunken, wenn jemand anderes da ist. Es ist vermutlich eine schlechte Idee. Schlechte Okklumentik. Verlangsamte Reflexe. Wahnsinnig schlechte Idee.“

„Das hast du bereits erwähnt.“, wies Hermine in an, während sie mit ihrer Hand hinter ihrem Rücken in entlangfuhr und versuchte den Türknauf zu finden.

„Habe ich das ...?“ Er blinzelte. „Nun. Irgendwie – wenn es um dich geht –“, seufzte er und ließ seine Stirn auf ihrem Kopf ruhen. Hermine stand vor Verwunderung erstarrt da.

Seine leere Hand wanderte nach oben und streifte leicht ihre Wange mit seinen Fingerspitzen. Er ließ seinen Daumen über ihren Wangenknochen wandern. Hermine blieb die Luft im Hals stecken.

„Du bringst mich dazu schreckliche Entscheidungen zu treffen. Irgendwas an dir. Ich kann es nicht verstehen.“ Er hob seinen Kopf an und lehnte sich etwas zurück nur genug, damit er sie anschauen konnte. „Was macht dich so besonders?“

Hermine fand den Türknauf und drehte ihn, versuchte die Tür aufzumachen. Sie bewegte sich kein Stück. Sie schaute nach unten und fand Dracos Schuh, der sie blockierte.

Sie schaute zu ihm auf und er grinste.

„Komm schon Granger. Wo ist dein Gryffindor Mut?“, sagte er mit tiefer Stimme, die aus den Tiefen seiner Kehle kam, sodass sie sich heiser anhörte. „Genehmige dir einen Drink mit mir. Ich nenne dich sogar Hermine.“

Sie erschauderte bei dem Klang ihres Namens, der von seinen Lippen kam. Die knappe, auf den Punkt bringen die Art, mit der er normalerweise sprach, war verschwunden. Er war erschreckend spielerisch. Wie ein Kniesel mit einem Gnom zwischen seinen Tatzen.

Sie versuchten noch einmal die Tür zu öffnen. Er schien näherzukommen. Es gab kaum noch Platz zwischen ihnen. Sie konnte die Hitze seiner bloßen Brust auf ihrem Gesicht spüren. Seine Augen waren niedergeschlagen aber glitzerten als sie auf sie hinunter blickte.

Ihr Herzschlag schien sich schnell zu beschleunigen. Sie war kurz davor zu Fragen, dass er sie gehen ließ. Ihm zu sagen, dass er ihr Angst einjagte.

Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um es ihm zu sagen. Aber hielt sich dann selbst zurück.

Sie sollte bleiben.

Draco Malfoy servierte sich ihr betrunken auf einem Silbertablett.

Wenn sie jemals auf eine Öffnung gewartet hatte, dann war sie das jetzt. Die Möglichkeit würde sich nicht nochmal wiederholen. Selbst er gab zu, dass er einen Fehler machte. Dass es ein Risiko war.

Zu bleiben war ein Risiko für sie, flüsterte eine Ecke ihres Verstandes. Sie erschauderte leicht und ignorierte es.

Sie musste bleiben.

Sie versuchte ihre Meinungsänderungen nicht zu offensichtlich zu machen.

„Ich hab keine Angst.“, sagte sie, reckte ihr Kinn nach vorne und ließ ihre Hand vom Türknauf sinken.

Er grinste. „Ach wirklich?“

„Wirklich.“, sagte sie und ging einen winzigen Schritt auf ihn zu. Es gab kaum noch genug Platz, um sich zu bewegen.

Sie schnappte sich die Flasche Ogden’s aus seiner Hand und betrachtete sie. Es war ein acht Jahre altes Etikett. Sie zog den Korken heraus und roch daran.

Sie war ein Fliegengewicht, aber sie bezweifelte, dass sie nur so tun konnte, als ob sie etwas trank. Draco würde es bemerken.

Und sie konnte den Mut gebrauchen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was Draco Malfoys niedrigere Hemmungen eventuell tun würden. Der Gedanke daran ließ ihr vor Angst ganz kalt werden.

Sie traf seinen amüsierten Blick, als sie einen Schluck nahm.

Einer von ihnen wurde auf einem Silbertablett serviert. Die Frage war nur wer von ihn beiden es war.


	40. Rückblick 15

**August 2002**

Der Feuerwhiskey brannte in ihrer Kehle und sofort wurde das Schlagen ihres Herzens langsamer. Das warme Gefühl des Mutes breitete sich in ihrer Brust aus.

Sie hielt die Flasche in Dracos Richtung und er nahm sie ihr aus der Hand und nahm selbst einen Schluck davon. Sein Blick lag auf ihr, bis er die Flasche wieder sinken ließ. Dann sah er sich in dem leeren Zimmer um, in dem sie waren. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Halterung an seinem rechten Arm, schwang ihn und rief ein kleines Sofa herbei.

Hermine warf ihm einen Blick zu.

„Ich werde nicht jedes Mal klärt über ein riesiges Sofa rutschen, um die Flasche hin und her zu reichen.“, sagte er. Dann fügte er mit einem belustigten Ton hinzu, „Ich kann auch eine Courting Bench herbei rufen, wenn du eine Barriere brauchst.“

Seine Augen waren höhnisch. Er hatte immer noch kein Shirt an.

„Oder du hättest einfach ein Paar Becher herbei zaubern können.“, erwiderte sie und schenkte ihm ein spitzen Blick. Sie ließ sich auf das kleine Sofa fallen und warte darauf, dass er es ihr gleiche Tat.

Er lehnte sich nach unten platzierte seine Hand auf der Lehne des Sofa, hinter ihrer Schulter und lehnte sich über sie, als er die Flasche wieder in ihre Hand schob.

„Du bist dran. Du hast einiges nachzuholen.“, sagte er mit tiefer Stimme, bevor er sich neben sie fallen ließ. Er war ihr viel näher, als er es sein müsste.

Hermine nahm einen weiteren Schluck und er beobachtete sie. Als sie versuchte sie ihm zurück zu reichen lehnte er ab und deutete an, dass sie weitermachen sollte.

„Du wirst es bereuen, wenn ich wieder das Weinen anfange.“, sagte sie und wurde wieder misstrauisch, wie betrunken er wirklich wahr. Sie konnte bereits spüren, wie der Alkohol sich in ihr ausbreitete. Sie hatte nur in ihrem Abendessen herumgestochert und das ist schon Stunden vorher gewesen. Ein warmes gemütliches Gefühl fing an sich in ihr auszubreiten.

„Du hast nicht so viel geweint.“, sagte er und lehnte sich behutsam zurück. Dann also feststellte, dass es nicht weh tat, sank er mit einem hörbaren Seufzen gegen die Lehne der Couch zurück. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich es vermisst habe mich an Sachen anlehnen zu können.“

„Sei in den nächsten paar Tagen vorsichtig.“, sagte Hermine zwischen ein paar Schlucken. „Wenn du unvorsichtig bist, während sich das Gewebe noch erholt, könnte die Haut eventuell reißen und ich würde Teile noch einmal heilen müssen. Wenn du willst – kann ich weiter kommen. Wenn ich sie weiter für ein paar Tage behandle, wirst du sie überhaupt nicht mehr spüren. Zu mindestens - nicht den körperlichen Teil von ihnen.“

Er grinste sie an und schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf.

„Gibt es irgendjemanden, für den du dich nicht verantwortlich fühlst?“, fragte er.

Hermine beantwortete seine Frage nicht und sie trank einen weiteren Schluck des Feuer Whiskys. Ihr standen plötzlich Tränen in den Augen.

„Alle meine Freunde sind heute ausgegangen, um zu trinken. Sie haben mich eingeladen, aber ich konnte nicht komme.“, sagte sie abrupt.

Er war für einen Moment still.

„Es tut mir leid. Wie hätten einen neuen Termin machen können.“, sagte er.

Hermine schnaubte.

„Ja richtig. Und wir hätten dich einfach mit offenen Wunden einen extra Tag lang rumlaufen lassen sollen, damit ich ausgehen und mich betrinken kann. Es ist außerdem nicht so, als ob ich etwas trinken hätte können. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich einen unnötigen Streit mit Ron und Harry angefangen.“

Sie brach in Tränen aus und weinte für einige Minuten. Während sie weinte nahm Draco die Flasche aus ihrer Hand und fing an daraus zu trinken. Als ihr Schluchzen endlich weniger wurde, lachte er leise.

„Weißt du.“, sagte er trocken. „Wenn ich dich jemals verhören müsste, ich denke ich würde die Folter und die Legilimentik überspringen und einfach eine Flasche Feuer Whiskey deine Kehle hinunter kippen.“

Hermine fing an durch ihre Tränen zu lachen.

„Mein Gott du hast recht.“, sagte sie mit verstopfter Nase und wischte sich über ihre Augen.

Egal gab ihr die Flasche zurück und sie trank für ein paar Minuten in Stille daraus.

„Danke Granger.“, sagte er leise nach einer Weile.

Ihr Mundwinkel verzog sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. „Ich dachte du hast gesagt, wenn ich mit dir trinke nennst du mich Hermine.“

„Hermine.“, sagte er, sie schaute zu ihm rüber. Seine Augen waren niedergeschlagen; er schaute sie unverwandt an.

„Ja?“

Er sagte nichts; er starrte sie einfach nur weiter an, bis sie anfing rot zu werden. Es war ablenkend zu ihm zurück zu schauen, wenn er kein Shirt anhatte. Ihre Augen wanderten immer wieder nach unten, verfingen sich dort und dann, wenn sie sich selbst dabei erwischte, schaute sie schnell wieder nach oben und sah, dass er sie immer noch anschaute.

„Ich dachte du hast gesagt, dass du wütend da wärst, wenn du betrunken bis.“, sagte sie schlussendlich nervös.

„Das bin ich normalerweise auch.“, sagte er. „Das letzte Mal als ich betrunken war, habe ich mich selbst mit Schutzzaubern eingeschlossen und das Zimmer zertrümmert.“

„Du wirkst nicht wirklich betrunken.“, sagte sie. Sie fing an sich wirklich betrunken zu führen. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich schwer an und sie hatte das überwältigende Verlangen gleichzeitig zu lachen und zu weinen und sich auf der Couch zusammenzurollen.

„Ich bin keine entspannte Person.“

„Das habe ich bemerkt. Und du hast mich darüber ausgeschimpft.“, sagte sie streng. Sie spürte wie ihr Gesicht einen überspitzteren Ausdruck annahm, als sie vorgehabt hatte.

Er lachte leisen in sich hinein. „Meine Angespanntheit beschränkt mich nicht beim Duellieren. Ich wette ich könnte dich selbst jetzt noch in einem Duell schlagen.“

„Das könntest du vermutlich.“, sagte Hermine mit einem Seufzen. „Ich hab die Übungen gemacht. Ich habe angenommen, dass ich es hassen würde, aber es macht eigentlich echt Spaß.“

Er grinste und es war frei und schief. Hermine errötete.

„Du solltest dein Shirt anziehen.“, sagte sie schlussendlich mit piepsige Stimme. „Dir muss bestimmt kalt sein.“

Plötzlich war ihre Hand in seiner und er drückte sie gegen seine Brust. Sie schnappte vor Überraschung leicht nach Luft und spürte, wie ihr Herzschlag anfing immer schneller zu werden.

„Fühle ich mich kalt an?“, fragte er mit tiefer Stimme. Er richtete sich auf, sie waren sich plötzlich sehr, sehr nah. So nah, dass Hermine spüren konnte, wie sein Atem ihrem Nacken streifte. Es breitete sich eine Gänsehaut entlang ihrer Wirbelsäule aus.

„N-nein.“, flüsterte sie, sie starten auf ihre Finger, die auf seine Brust ausgebreitet waren. Sie hatte Stunden damit verbracht ihn zu berühren, als sie seine Runen behandelt hat, aber mit ihm von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu sein, machte den körperlichen Kontakt plötzlich intim. Sie konnte das leichte Schlagen seines Herzens unter ihrem Zeigefinger spüren. Ohne nachzudenken streichelte sie leicht über seine Haut.

Er sog scharf die Luft ein und sie spürte ein Erschaudern unter ihrer Hand. Seine Hand lag immer noch über ihre, aber er hielt sie nicht mehr länger am Platz fest. Sie strich mit ihrem Daumen über seine Brustmuskeln und spürte wir er unter ihren Fingern erschauderte.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl kaum zu atmen; dass wenn sie zu laut ein oder ausatmen würde, etwas in der Luft zerreißen würde.

Der Moment – die Spannung zwischen ihnen – fühlten sich wie die Flügel eines Schmetterlings an. Zart. Und atemberaubend zerbrechlich.

Sie schaute zu ihm auf. Sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. Seine Augen waren dunkel, als er ihr Gesicht beobachtete.

Er sah erstaunlich gut aus.

Normalerweise ließ sie sich selbst das nicht bemerken. Aber irgendwie betrunken und während sie seinen Herzschlag unter ihren Fingern spürte, sah sie es. Die Kälte ist seiner Rolle war verschwunden; seine Haut war warm und sein Atem auf ihrer Haut war warm und er war wunderschön anzusehen.

Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie aufgehört hatte Angst vor ihm zu haben.

„Ich muss zugeben.“, sagte er mit tiefer Stimme, so als ob es ein Geständnis war. „Wenn mir irgendjemand gesagt hätte, wie wunderschön du geworden bist, wäre ich niemals in deine Nähe gekommen. Ich war ziemlich überrumpelt, als ich dich zum ersten Mal wieder gesehen habe.“

Sie starrte ihn verwirrt an.

„Du bist wie eine Rose auf einem Friedhof.“, sagte er seine, Lippen verzogen sich zu einem verbitterten Lächeln. „Ich frage mich, was du hättest werden können, ohne den Krieg.“

„Darüber habe ich noch nie nachgedacht.“, sagte sie.

„Das überrascht mich nicht.“, sagte er mit leiser Stimme. Seine Hand Strecke sich nach ihr aus und fing eine Locke ein, die aus ihren Zöpfen gefallen war. „Sind deine Haare immer noch gleich?“

Sie schnaubte. „Ja. Zum Großteil schon. “

„Es ist so als ob es immer noch du bist.“, sagte er und zwirbelte die Locke und seinen Finger, so dass sie um seine Fingerspitze gewickelt war. „Aber an einem Ort festgebunden und dennoch die gleiche darunter.“

Hermine starrte ihn für einen Moment lang an und Tränen stiegen in ihren Augen auf. Seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Oh Gott Granger.“, sagte er hastig. „Du musst nicht wieder weinen.“

„Es tut mir leid.“, sagte sie und zog ihre Hand zurück, um ihre Tränen wegzuwischen. Sie fühlte sich kalt.

Als sie wieder zu ihm zurück schaute, war sein Ausdruck nachdenklich.

Sie hatte ihn noch nie so ausdrucksvoll gesehen. Alles hat sich bis jetzt immer wie eine Maske angefühlt. Mit nur dem winzigsten Aufflackern von etwas Echtem, das ab und zu durch schien.

Als sie dort saßen, hatte sie fast das Gefühl, sein echtes Ich zu sehen.

Und er sah –

Traurig.

Einsam aus.

Vielleicht sogar so, als ob er ein gebrochenes Herz hatte.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich weinen würde, wenn du mich betrunken machst.“, sagte sie.

„Ich weiß. Das macht mir nichts aus. Ich will nur heute Nacht nicht der Grund dafür sein.“, sagte er, schaute von dir weg und ließ seine Hand sinken.

Sie trank einen weiteren Schluck des Feuer Whiskys und reichte ihm die Flasche. Es war weniger als ein Viertel der Flasche übrig.

Er nahm sie entgegen und schaute sich im Zimmer um. Sein Ausdruck wurde verbittert. Die Luft um ihn herum wurde auf einen Schlag kalt.

Hermine bemerkte die Veränderung. Es war wie mit ihr, wenn sie das Weinen anfing. Etwas ist ihm in den Sinn gekommen. Hat ihn überrumpelt. Der Alkohol hat seine Okklumentik Mauern ausgedünnt und er konnte sich selbst nicht davon abhalten, es zu fühlen.

Leise. Wütend. Wie er es gesagt hatte.

Ohne nachzudenken, streckte sie ihre Hand aus und nahm die Hand, die ihr am nächsten war in ihre eigene. Seine linke Hand.

Er schaute zu ihr nach drüben. Sie drehte sie um und ließ ihren Daumen über seine Handfläche wandern. Strich sie glatt. Sie konnte noch immer einen ganz leichten Tremor vom Crutiatus Fluch darin spüren.

„Wann bist du beidhändig geworden?“, fragte sie.

Sie traf seinen Blick, und sie konnte die Überraschung in seinem sehen.

„Wann bist du darauf gekommen?“, fragte er sie nach einem Moment.

„Dein Holster ist an deinem rechten Arm, aber du benutzt immer deine rechte Hand, wenn du mit mir du trainierst.“, sagte sie. „Und du hast die gleichen Zauberstab Verhornungen an beiden Händen. Mir ist es das erste Mal aufgefallen, als ich mit deinen Runen gearbeitet habe.“

„Clever.“, sagte er.

Hermine grinste. „Da kommst du es jetzt drauf?“

Er schnaubte. „Und bescheiden.“, fügte er trocken hinzu.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab heraus und murmelte die Sprüche, während sie mit ihre Zauberstab Spitze über seine Hand tippte. Sie versuchte den letzten Tremor loszuwerden.

„Du musst mich nicht weiter heilen, Granger.“, sagte er nach einem Moment. Sie spürte, wie sie unter seinem Blick errötete.

„Hermine.“, sagte sie und er erinnerte ihn noch einmal daran. „Du hast traurig ausgesehen. Ich wusste nicht, ob du eine Umarmung von mir willst. Also habe ich an das hier gedacht. Ich dachte, dich zu heilen ist wenigstens etwas, was du willst.“

Er war still und sie machte damit weiter seine Hand zu massieren. Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern über und gegen seine Hand. Er hatte die lange, dünne Finger.

„Und was, wenn ich etwas anderes will?“, sagte er. Seine Stimme war leise, aber es schwang ein leicht spitzer Unterton bei der Frage mit.

Ihre Hände hörten auf sich zu bewegen und sie schaute zu ihm auf. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob all der Sauerstoff im Raum plötzlich verschwunden war. Ihr Herzschlag verdreifachte sich und ihre Brust fühlte sich auf einmal leer an.

„Was willst du?“, fragte sie vorsichtig. Sie beobachtete sein Gesicht. Seine Augen waren dunkel, aber sein Ausdruck war entspannt. Neugierig. Seine Haare waren ihm in die Stirn gefallen und ließen seine kantigen Züge etwas weicher erscheinen. Er sah jung aus.

„Kannst du deine Haare aufmachen? Ich will es sehen.“, sagte er.

Sie blinzelte. „Wirklich?“, fragte sie und schaute ihn ungläubig an.

Er nickte nur kurz.

Sie griff langsam nach oben und zog die Haarklammern heraus. Die geflochtenen Zöpfe viele nach unten und sie zog die Haargummis heraus und fing an langsam ihre Finger durch sie hindurch zu ziehen, um sie aufzumachen. Als Sie oben an ihrem Kopf ankam, fuhr sie ein letztes Mal mit ihren Fingern durch ihre Haare und ließ dann ihre Hände in ihren Schoß sinken.

„Hier. Meine Mähne.“ (Original Text: ‚There. My mane.‘)

Er starrtet sie für einige Sekunden still an. „Ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass sie so lang sind.“

„Das Gewicht macht sie etwas weniger widerspenstig.“, sagte sie und schaute sich um; nicht sicher wo sie hinschauen sollte. Sie sammelte die Klammern in ihrer Hand zusammen und steckte sie in ihre Hosentasche. Die Spitze einer langen Locke streifte ihr Handgelenk und sie erschrak sich leicht.

Sie war es nicht mehr gewohnt ihre Haare offen zu tragen. Normalerweise machte sie sie immer nur lange genug auf, um zu duschen und flocht sie dann wieder zusammen, bevor sie trocken waren. Sie fühlte sich fast prüde, als ob ihre Haare offen zu tragen, etwas sehr Intimes über sie preisgab.

Draco lehnte sich nach vorne und striff mit seinen Fingern in der Nähe ihrer Schläfe durch ihre Haare. Sein Ausdruck war noch immer neugierig. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut und ihr Atem stockte, als sie spürte, wie er mit seinen Fingern hindurch bis runter zu ihrer Hüfte fuhr.

„Es ist weicher, als ich erwartet habe.“, sagte er. Seine Augen waren fasziniert. Es hat zuvor noch nie jemanden gegeben, der sich für ihre Haare interessiert hat. Die gesamte Interaktion lag außerhalb ihrer Komfortzone und sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie tun oder sagen sollte.

Sie schaute ihn an und bemerkte, dass seine Augen in der Zwischenzeit leicht benommen aussahen. Er war wirklich, wirklich betrunken.

Plötzlich war sein Gesicht noch näher an ihrem. Nur noch Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. Seine Hand wanderte ihren Nacken nach oben und verfing sich in ihren Haaren. Es war so –

Verletzlich.

Intim.

Sinnlich.

Er schaute nicht mehr ihre Haare an. Sein Blick lag auf ihrem Gesicht. Auf ihrem Mund.

Sie waren sich so nah.

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich küsse, dann solltest du es mir jetzt sagen.“, sagte er.

Sie spürte wie den Atem von jedem Wort ihre Lippen streifte.

Alles fühlte sich surreal an. Wie ein Traum. Verschwommen und voller Eindrücke.

Sie konnte spüren wie das Gewicht ihres Lebens auf ihren Schultern lag; sie zusammendrückte, bis sie kaum noch atmen konnte. Bis sie vor Einsamkeit kaum noch atmen konnte.

Er schaute sie so an, als ob er sie tatsächlich sah.

Er fragte sie.

Wenn sie an diesem Abend nicht mit Harry gesprochen hätte. Wenn sie nicht so betrunken wäre. Wenn sie nicht so einsam wäre. Wenn die Offenbarung des Abends nicht gewesen wäre, dass Draco Malfoy tatsächlich nett war, wenn er betrunken war, dann hätte sie vielleicht etwas anderes getan.

Aber das tat sie nicht.

Sie küsste ihn.

Ein echter Kuss.

Der Geschmack von Feuer Whisky war auf beider ihrer Lippen.

Sobald ihr Mund seinen berührte, übernahm Draco die Kontrolle. Als ob sie etwas in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Die Hand in ihren Haaren verstärkte den Griff und er zog sie näher zu sich, auf seinen Schoß.

Sie ließ ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern ruhen und vertiefte den Kuss. Er benutzte die Hand in ihren Haaren, um ihren Kopf weiter in den Nacken zu lehnen und fuhr mit seiner anderen Hand ihre Kehle entlang. Er wanderte mit seinen Fingern über ihre Haut; ihr Schlüsselbein entlang zu ihren Schultern und entlang der kleinen Grube unterhalb ihres Halses, so als ob er ihre Maße nahm.

Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen seinen Kiefer entlang nach hinten in seine Haare. Als ihre Hand an seinem Wangenknochen entlangfuhr, lehnte er für einen Moment sein Gesicht gegen ihre Hand.

Er war ausgehungert danach berührt zu werden.

Er fuhr ihren Körper entlang und sie lehnte sich den Berührungen entgegen wie eine Katze. Ihr war nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr sie es vermisst hatte berührt zu werden.

Sie war genauso ausgehungert.

Er ließ eine Hand entlang des Saums ihres Shirts wandern, er striff entlang ihrer Haut, bevor er seine Hand langsam unter ihre Kleidung wandern ließ und sie auf ihrem Rücken ablegte. Er hielt sie fest gegen seinen Bauch gepresst, sodass sie ihren Rücken wölbe musste, um ihn weiter zu küssen.

Die Küsse waren nicht hektisch. Sie waren neugierig. Er benutzte seinen Griff in ihren Haaren dazu, das Tempo zu kontrollieren, als er sie langsam küsste. Er striff leicht mit seinem Mund gegen ihren, so dass sie eine Gänsehaut bekam, bevor er sanft an ihrer Lippe knabberte. Dann striff die Spitze seiner Zuge ihre Unterlippe entlang. Sie keuchte auf und als sie ihren Mund öffnete, vertiefte er den Kuss und traf mit seiner Zunge auf ihre.

Er schmeckte nach Eis und Feuer Whisky und Sünde.

Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen über seine Schultern, spürte ihn. Hart und blass wie Marmor, aber warm. Er war so warm anzufassen. Sie vergrub ihre Finger in seinen Haaren und zog leicht daran, sie wölbte sich gegen ihn, als er ihre Taille mit seinen Händen liebkoste und sie erschauderte. Eine Spannung fing an sich in ihr aufzubauen.

Sie hatte noch nie –

Eine Stimme im hintersten Eck ihres Verstandes erinnerte sie daran, dass sie das alles nicht wirklich wollen sollte. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, so als ob der Gedanke sie körperlich getroffen hätte.

Draco benutzte seinen Griff in ihren Haaren dazu sie zurück zu ziehen und legte ihren Nacken frei. Er verließ ihre Lippen und küsste ihren Kiefer entlang nach unten zu der kleiden Mulde unterhalb ihrer Kehle, bis sie wimmerte und sich an ihn klammerte.

Sie wollte es.

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es nicht wollen könnte.

Sie wog sein Gesicht in ihren Händen und zog seinen Mund zurück zu ihrem. Sie presste ihre Lippen verlangend auf seine, schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Versuchte alles an ihm zu spüren.

Ihre Brust war gegen seine gepresst und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihren eigenen oder seinen Herzschlag spüren konnte. Vielleicht hatten sie das gleiche Tempo.

Sie hatte es so satt alleine zu sein.

Sie hatte es so satt auf ihre Funktion reduziert zu werden. Heiler. Dunkle Künste Forscherin. Zaubertrank Meisterin. Bündnis. Werkzeug. Hure.

Als ob sie irgendeines dieser Dinge geworden ist, weil sie es wollte.

Sie wollte weinen, aber konnte es nicht. Sie küsste Malfoy einfach noch leidenschaftlicher und er erwiderte den Kuss mit dem gleichen Feuer.

Seine Hände wanderten weiter unter ihrem Shirt nach oben, massierten ihre Brüste durch ihren BH. Er fuhr mit seinem Daumen leicht am Saum des BHs entlang, sodass sie erschauderte und sich unter seinen Berührungen wölbte.

Sie konnte seinen Atem hören, als er sich von ihren Lippen entfernte und anfing Küsse entlang ihres Kiefers zu verteilen, während er leicht mit seinen Zähnen daran entlangstreifte.

Er schlüpfte mit einer Hand unter ihren BH und striff mit seinem Daumen über ihren Nippel. Sie spürte, wie er unter seiner Berührung hart wurde und sie bemerkte, wie sie sich ihm entgegen wölbte. Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und stöhnte leise, als er es noch einmal tat. Sie klammerte sich an seinen Schultern fest.

Er schob ihren BH nach oben und massierte ihre entblößte Brust. Sein Mund war heiß auf ihrem Nacken und ihrer Schulter und sie konnte spüren, wie er leicht an ihrer Haut saugte.

Ihre Hand wanderte über seine Schulter, sie konnte die leichten Erhebungen seiner Narben spüren. Sie striff sanft darüber. Sie fuhr mit den Fingern ihrer anderen Hand über seine Brust, sie erspürte all die Erhebungen und Absenkungen seiner Muskeln. Prägte sich ein, wie er sich anfühlte. Er presste sich gegen ihre Hand.

Er stöhne gegen ihren Hals. Vor Lust, nicht vor Schmerzen. Die Vibrationen des Geräusches fluteten über ihre Brust, heißer wie das Brennen von Feuer Whiskey.

Sie keuchte auf, als er damit weiter machte mit ihren Brüsten zu spielen und entlang ihrer Schulter zu küssen und zu saugen.

Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie so viele Dinge auf einmal fühlen konnte. Die Empfindungen vermischten sich alle ineinander und verschmolzen in ihrem Körper, wuchsen zu etwas an, das sich größer als sie selbst anfühlte.

Sie fühlte sich von Empfindungen und Emotionen überflutet.

Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass seine Hände und sein Atem, seine Lippen und seine Zunge, sein harter Körper gegen ihren gepresst, das Streifen seiner Haare auf ihrer Haut, sie emotional bewegen würde.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung davon gehabt, dass zu hören und zu fühlen, wie er auf ihre Berührungen und ihren Körper reagierte, sie am meisten von allem bewegen würde.

Sie hat nicht gewusst, dass es so sein würde.

Niemand hatte es ihr gesagt. Niemand hatte sie gewarnt.

Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie ihn bewegen konnte. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er sie körperlich anziehend finden würde. Er hat ihr nie zugeneigt geschienen.

Dürr. Das ist es, als was er sie bezeichnet hat, nachdem er sie nackt gesehen hatte, dass er sich wünschte nach jemand anderem gefragt zu haben.

Sie zitterte.

Ein weiterer ungewollter Gedanke überfiel sie.

Sie könnte einfach irgendjemand sein. Er war nur einsam, er würde jede wollen, die ihn berührte.

Ein Klos bildete sich in ihrer Kehle und sie konnte ihn nicht hinunter schlucken. Ihre Hände hörten auf sich zu bewegen und sie kämpfte darum zu atmen, ohne zu weinen.

Draco bemerkte es. Er hob seinen Kopf von ihrer Schulter und starrte ihren Gesichtsausdruck an. Dann lächelte er verbittert, zog seine Hände zurück, zog ihre Klamotten wieder gerade hin, als er sie von seinem Schoß schob.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen.“, sagte er.

Seine Stimme war kalt. Hart. Knapp und wieder auf den Punkt bringend.

Seine Maske fiel sorgfältig zurück an ihren Patz.


	41. Rückblick 16

**August 2002**

Hermine presste ihre Lippen zusammen und starrte nach drüben zu Draco, ihr Atem war zittrig.

„Ich bin zu betrunken. Ich kann nicht apparieren.“, sagte sie. „Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich weinen würde. Ich es nicht ändern. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es alles im Schach halten soll, wenn ich betrunken bin.“

Sie schlug die Hände über ihrem Mund zusammen und kämpfte darum nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie liefen an der Seite aus ihren Augen heraus und rollten über ihre Finger.

Draco seufzte.

„Warum weinst du dieses Mal?“, fragte er, als sie weiter versucht ihre Tränen zurück zu halten.

„Weil ich einsam bin und mit dir rummache und du nicht mal wirklich denkst, dass ich attraktiv bin.“, gab sie unter Tränen zu.

Draco blickte sie einen Moment lang an und legte dann seinen Kopf in den Nacken und starrte eine ganze Minute lang nach oben an die Decke.

„Warum denkst du, dass ich mit dir rumgemacht habe?“, fragte er sie endlich mit angespannter Stimme.

Hermines Mundwinkel zuckte und sie schaute von ihm weg.

„Weil ich hier bin.“, sagte sie leise.

„Warum hast du mit mir rumgemacht?“, fragte er, er schaute wieder von der Decke weg, um sie anzusehen.

Hermine studierte einen Ast in den Bodendielen und zwirbelte eine Locke in ihren Fingern umher.

„Weil du mich so behandelst, als ob ich ich bin. Meine Freunde behandeln mich wie eine Kollegin.“, sagte sie mit verbittertem Unterton. „Harry und ich hatten einen Streit und dann hat er sich dafür entschuldigt mich auf professioneller Ebene beleidigt zu haben. So als ob das der Teil gewesen ist, der mich verletzt hat. Irgendwie – schaffst du es, dass ich mich daran erinnere, das unter allem, zu was ich während dem Krieg geworden bin, immer noch die Person existiert, die ich davor war.“

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und versuchte nicht schon wieder das Weinen anzufangen. Sie schnappte sich die Flasche von Boden, wo sie irgendwie während all dem gelandet war und kippte noch mehr des übrigen Feuer Whiskeys hinunter. Es waren weniger als drei Zentimeter übrig und sie hatte die schleichende Hoffnung, dass wenn sie alles davon austrank, es sie an einen Punkt bringen würde, wo sie nichts mehr fühlen würde.

Malfoy schaute von ihr weg und lehnte sich dann zurück und legte seinen Arm über seine Augen. Als sie die Flasche Ogden’s ausgetrunken hatte, warf sie ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. Sein Arm war heruntergerutscht; er war eingeschlafen.

Sie starrte ihn eine lange Zeit an, betrachtete seine Gesichtszüge auf eine Art, die sie sich in der Vergangenheit nie erlaubt hatte. Dann, allmählich spürte sie wie ihre Augenlider immer schwerer wurden. Sie sollte – sie konnte nicht mehr wirklich denken, aber sie sollte etwas tun. Aufstehen? Oder vielleicht irgendwo ein Feldbett herbeirufen? Ihre Sicht wurde immer verschwommener. Sie schlief ein, während sie ihn immer noch anschaute.

Sie wusste nicht wer von ihnen sich bewegt hat, aber als sie sich am nächsten Morgen rührten, waren sie halb ineinander verschlungen. Irgendwie war keiner von ihnen von der kleinen Couch gefallen. Sie waren auf das Sofa gerutscht und in den Armen des anderen vergraben. Wenn Hermines Kopf nicht kurz vor dem Explodieren gewesen wäre, hätte sie sich blitz schnell entfernt, aber so lag sie gefangen in einem Zustand des Grauens unter Draco.

Sein Ausdruck spiegelte ein ähnliches Grauen wider und war fast panisch, als er von schlafend zu abrupt wach wechselte. Er versuchte seinen Arm von unter ihr hervor zu ziehen und sie wackelten gefährlich an der Kante des Sofas.

„Wenn du mich dazu bringst, von der Couch zu fallen, werde ich dich ankotzen.“, teilte Hermine ihm sofort mit. Er hörte auf sich zu bewegen und sie starrten sich gegenseitig an.

„Hast du dann irgendwelche genialen Lösungsmöglichkeiten, Ms. Neumalklug?“, fragte er sie schlussendlich.

„Gib mir eine Minute.“, sagte Hermine, sie nahm eine tiefrote Farbe an und schloss ihre Augen, als sie versuchte über eine Lösung nachzudenken. Sie ignorierte glimpflich Draco, der auf ihr lag. Draco der kein Shirt anhatte. Die Luft im Zimmer war kalt, aber seine Haut war warm und sein Atem, der über ihre Wange geisterte war heiß. Sein gesamter Körper war hart und war geborgen gegen ihren gedrückt; sein Arm unter ihrem Rücken drückte sie noch näher gegen ihn. Da war etwas Deutliches und Wachsendes gegen ihren Oberschenkel gepresst, in der Nähe ihrer Hüfte und nach einem Moment der Fassungslosigkeit, konnte sie spüren, wie es leicht zuckte – oh Gott!

Sie hatte nicht daran gedacht. Sie hatte nichts bemerkt. Sie hatte nur an ihren Kater gedacht und wie sie sich selbst von Draco entknoten konnte, ohne dass einer von ihnen auf den anderen kotzen musste.

Draco lag mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihr, aber sein Arm, der am nächsten zur Kante der Couch war, war um ihre Hüfte gewickelt bis hinter seinen Ellbogen. Als er versucht hatte ihn von unter ihr heraus zu ziehen, hatte ihr kombiniertes Gewicht riskiert sie beide zu destabilisieren, bis sie beide fast von dem kleinen Sofa gefallen wären.

„Ich glaube, wenn ich mein linkes Beine bewege –“, fing Draco an zu sagen.

„Nicht!“, bellte Hermine, sie spürte wie ihr Gesicht noch röter wurde.

„Fuck! Granger schrei nicht so.“, sagte er wütend und zuckte zusammen.

„Lass – mich einfach nur nachdenken.“, sagte Hermine, jetzt wünschte sie sich bitterlich, dass sie auf dem Boden eingeschlafen wäre.

„Verfickt noch mal unglaublich.“, murmelte er leise.

Verärgerung machte sich in ihrer Brust breit zusammen mit Verlegenheit über ihre aktuelle missliche Lage.

„Gib nicht mir die Schuld. Ich wollte letzte Nacht heim gehen. Du warst derjenige, der die Tür blockiert hat und verlangt hat, das ich trinke.“, sagte Hermine mit schneidendem Ton.

„Ich war betrunken. Auf deinen Vorschlag hin wohlgemerkt, als angebliche medizinische Professionelle.“ Sein Ausdruck war verachtungsvoll.

„Es tut mir leid eine Art Schmerzlinderung zu empfehlen, während ich dich geheilt habe.“, sagte Hermine und warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Wenn dir meine Hilfe solche Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet, dann kannst du ja wo anders hingehen.“

„Das hatte ich sowieso vor.“, sagte er kalt.

Hermines Atem stockte vor dem schneidenden Schmerz, der sich in ihr breit machte und sie versteifte sich und ruckelte schnell unter ihm hervor. Er verlor seine Balance und stürzte von dem Sofa, sie setzte sich schnell auf, um nicht von ihm mitgerissen zu werden.

Er schlug mit einem lauten krachen mit dem Kopf auf dem Holzboden auf.

„Du bist ein verdammtes Miststück.“, sagte er und fasste sich an den Kopf.

Hermine grinst höhnisch auf ihn hinunter, als sie aufstand.

„Ja, ich denke das haben wir jetzt schon oft genug festgestellt.“, sagte sie, sie presste ihre Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen, als sie sich ihre Umhängetasche schnappte und die Tür aufzog.

„Wenn du irgendwelche nützlichen Informationen hast, lass eine Schriftrolle da. Ich werde sie später abholen.“, sagte sie, ging durch die Tür und apparierte, bevor er etwas erwidern konnte.

In dem Moment, wo sie am Ende der Straße von Grimmauldplatz Nummer 13 wieder auftauchte, machte sie damit weiter sich über eine Hecke zu lehnen und sich zu übergeben. Nachdem sie die Schweinerei verschwinden hat lasse und sie sich über den Mund gewischt hatte, wühlte sie in ihrer Umhängetasche herum und zog das Fläschchen mit Kater-Erleichterungstrank heraus, das sie am Tag zuvor für Draco eingepackt hatte.

Sie schluckte den Trank hinunter und ihr Mund verzog sich leicht, als sie auf der leeren Straße stand und versuchte nicht zu weinen, während sie die voran gegangene Nacht noch einmal mit einer nüchternen Perspektive betrachtete.

Sie hatte Draco Malfoy geküsst. Mehr als nur geküsst. Mit ihm rumgemacht. Freiwillig.

Sie hatte noch nie jemand anderen geküsst als Viktor Krum im vierten Jahr.

Aber das war es nicht was sie störte.

Als sie in der leeren Straße stand, den Träger ihrer Tasche umher drehte, hatte sie Angst, dass sie die Mission versaut hatte. Draco hatte sich ihr hingegeben. Er hatte nach ihrer Gesellschaft gefragt und er hat sie küssen wollen. Sie hatte es versaut, indem sie betrunken, verletzlich und unsicher gewesen ist.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es das richtige gewesen wäre mit ihm Sex zu haben, aber sie hatte ihre Knutsch Sitzung nicht mit irgendwelchen Kalkulationen oder Strategien von ihrer Seite aus behindert. Sie war zurückgescheut und er hat es bemerkt.

Freiwillig. Er war spezifisch bei diesem Detail gewesen. In dem Moment, wo sie gezögert hat, hat er sie bis hinter seine Mauern zurück geschoben.

Sie hat nicht einmal über ihre Mission nachgedacht. Er hat ihre Haare berührt und ihr gesagt, dass sie wunderschön sei. Er schien traurig für sie zu sein und es hat sie dazu gebracht ihn küssen zu wollen.

Wenn der Alkohol sie nicht so unsicher gemacht hätte, hätte sie vermutlich mit ihm Sex gehabt. Sie hat nicht gewusst, dass es sich so bedeutungsvoll anfühlen konnte, von jemanden berührt zu werden. Das es etwas so tief in ihr drinnen berühren würde, wenn sie ihn stöhnen hörte und sah, wie er auf ihre Berührungen reagierte.

Theoretisch verstand sie Sex und romantische Beziehungen. Aber praktisch – persönlich – gesprochen, fand sie sich so weit außerhalb ihrer Komfortzone, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, tief in den Abgrund des Meeres geworfen worden zu sein.

Es hatte nie die Zeit oder die Möglichkeit für irgendwelche Beziehungen gegeben. Nicht als sie im Ausland trainiert hat. Nicht als sie zurück gekommen ist. Die meisten Leute in ihrem Alter hatten nicht die Freigabe, um auf sie zuzugehen, wenn sie arbeitete oder mit Forschungen und Zaubertränken beschäftigt war und Besucher waren genau reguliert auf der Krankenabteilung. Wenn die meisten Patienten sich genug erholt haben, um sie wahrzunehmen, wurden sie aus ihrem Krankenhaus auf eine Genesungsstation oder in ein Hospiz Haus verlegt.

Es hat einfach nie die Zeit dafür gegeben.

Sie hat Ron dabei zugesehen, wie er durch seine Partner wechselte und hat angenommen, dass Sex etwas Unpersönliches ist. Einfach etwas Beruhigendes und Körperliches. Dass es einfach war mit jemanden zusammen zu sein und dann einfach wegzugehen und sich nicht darum zu kümmern, ob sie am nächsten Tag jemand anderen finden würden.

Sie hatte angenommen, dass wenn sie diesen Schritt jemals mit Malfoy gehen würde, dass sie gleichgültig bleiben könnte. Dass es nicht intim sein musste, wenn sie einfach rational genug wäre. Halt dich zurück und denk an England. Frauen machen das schon seit hunderten von Jahren.

Sie lag falsch.

Draco zu küssen, von ihm berührt zu werden, hat sich wie das intimste angefühlt, dass ihr jemals passiert ist. Es hat ein Verlangen irgendwo tief in ihr geweckt; als sie alleine in der Straße stand, bemerkte sie wie sie sich wünschte, es nochmal erleben zu können.

Es hat sich heilig angefühlt. Es ist nichts Strategisches oder Unpersönliches gewesen. Sie ist es gewesen, die sich nach vorne gebeugt hat und jemanden geküsst hat, der an ihr interessiert war. Der die gleiche Einsamkeit fühlte. Jemand der die dunkle Welt verstand, in die sie geschickt worden ist. Der nicht wütend auf sie war, weil sie den Krieg um jeden Preis gewinnen wollte.

Sie wollte, dass es auch ihm so viel bedeutete. Das Wissen, dass es das vermutlich nicht tat, ließ etwas in ihr zerbrechen. Er war wahrscheinlich wie Ron. Es war nur etwas Körperliches für ihn.

Die Tatsache, dass es so nicht für sie sein würde – sein konnte, fühlte sich grausam ungerecht an. Die Tatsache, dass sie es dennoch begehrte fühlte sich am schlimmsten von allem an.

Sie fühlte sich leer. Sie fühlte sich körperlich und emotional von sich selbst hintergangen.

Sie wollte nie wieder in Dracos Nähe sein. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihr jedes Mal wehtuen würde, wenn sie ihn wieder sehen würde.

Todesser. Mörder. Spion. Zielscheibe. Werkzeug.

Und dennoch wollte sie, dass er sie berührte. Dass er mit seinen Fingern durch ihre Haare striff, seine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten lies und sie wollte spüren, wie er gegen ihre Lippen keuchte, wenn sie ihn zurück küsste.

Sie wollte noch nie zuvor solche Dinge und sie wusste nicht, wie sie sie ignorieren sollte, jetzt wo sie wusste, dass sie existierten. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es schaffen sollte, dass es aufhörte. Es war kein Verlangen in ihrem Verstand, dass sie verschließen konnte.

Es lag irgendwo tiefer.

Aber es war egal. Es war egal ob sie ihn nie wieder sehen wollte. Es war egal was sie sich fühlte. Es ist schon immer egal gewesen was sie fühlte. Die Anweisungen blieben die gleichen: halte sein Interesse aufrecht, mache ihn loyal.

Sie schluckte den bitteren Nachgeschmack des Zaubertrankes und ihres Erbrochenen hinunter und machte sich auf den Weg zu Grimmauld Platz.

„Verdammt, Hermine!“, sagte Ron als sie durch die Tür kam.

Er saß im Wohnzimmer, zusammen mit denen die nicht schlafen konnten.

Sie starrte ihn verwirrt an.

„Was ist mit deinen Haaren passiert?“, fragte er.

Sie fasste nach oben uns spürte, wie es um sie herum verheddert war.

„Brombeerstrauch.“, log sie unverzüglich.

„Du siehst aus, als ob du einen Kampf mit einem Kniesel verloren hast.“, sagte Ron mit stichelndem Unterton.

Hermine nickte abwesend.

„Ich hab ganz vergessen, dass sie so ausziehen.“, fügt Ron hinzu, nachdem er sie für eine weitere Minute angeschaut hat. „Es ist hübsch, wie du sie jetzt immer hoch geflochten hast.“

Sie wollte mit niemanden reden. Sie wollte vor allem nicht über ihre Haare reden.

Sie beeilte sich die Teppen nach oben, zu einem der Badezimmer und duschte. Sie schrubbte sich wie verrückt, sie versuchte sie körperliche Erinnerung von Dracos Händen abzuwaschen. Das Wasser war brühend heiß und sie konnte sich nicht dazu bringen es abzustellen. Als sie fertig damit war sich abzuwaschen, stand sie einfach nur da, als die Minuten vorbei zogen; verschwendete Zeit, die sie nicht hatte.

Sie redete sich ein, dass sie nicht weinte. Dass es nur die Wassertropfen der Dusche auf ihrem Gesicht waren.

Sie trocknete nur schnell ihre Haare mit einem Handtuch ab, bevor sie sie wieder zu zwei französischen Zöpfen flocht und im Nacken zusammen band. Sorgfältig. Keine lose Locke war zu sehen.

Sie war dabei das Inventar ihrer Zaubertränke zu überprüfen, als Kingsley sie fand.

„Granger, du wirst in Shell Cottage gebraucht.“, sagte er.

Hermine erstarrte für einen Moment, bevor sie sich umdrehte und eine Rune auf eine sehr unscheinbare True zeichnete, die am Boden stand. Sie sprang auf und sie zog eine kleine Ledertasche heraus. Sie machte die Tasche auf und überprüfte schnell den Inhalt.

„Ich bin fertig.“, sagte sie, sie versuchte das schnelle Schlagen ihres Herzens wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, und das kalte verknotende Gefühlt in ihrer Magengegend.

Kingsley führte sie durch das Haus und disapparierte als sie aus der Haustür getreten waren.

Sie tauchten nicht wieder in Shell Cottage auf. Hermine hat gewusst, dass sie das nicht tun würden.

Sie standen am Eingang zu einer schmalen Höhle.

Der Boden unter Hermines Füßen war aufgewühlt und eine Treppe wand sich nach unten und verschwand im Boden. Sie starrte einen Moment nach unten, presste ihre Lippen zusammen, bevor sie anfing hinunter zu gehen.

Am Ende der Treppe stand Gabrielle Delacour, dir sah überirdisch schön aus.

„Ermine, ich abe einen weiteren gefangen!“, verkündete sie triumphierend. „Er at kein Mark, aber ich glaube, er ist wichtig, weil er viele Schwierigkeiten bereitet at.“

Gabrielle ist erst vor kurzen vom britischen Widerstand rekrutiert worden. Eine der wenigen Mitglieder des französischen Widerstandes, die in andere Bereiche von Europa geflohen sind, als Voldemort schlussendlich die Kontrolle über Frankreich an sich gerissen hat. Gabrielles Freunde und Klassenkammeraden sind alle gestorben. Sie ist angekommen und hat vor Rache gebrannt.

Anstatt sie formell in den britischen Widerstand oder den Orden aufzunehmen, hat Kingsley Gabrielle in sein geheimes Auskundschaftungsteam mit aufgenommen; ein Team, über das selbst die meisten Mitglieder des Ordens unwissend waren.

Kingsley Rekruten waren über ganz Europa verteilt und sammelten Informationen. Es waren hauptsächlich freie Agenten. Kingsley gab ihnen vage Anweisungen und sehr viel Handlungsfreiraum, den sie benutzen sollten, um die Informationen zu erhalten. So lange es gute Informationen waren, machte er keine Anstalten, sie in ihren Vorgehensweisen zu zügeln oder ihre Methoden in Frage zu stellen.

Sie sollten ihre Zielobjekte nur zurück bringen, damit sie in Gefangenschaft gebracht werden konnten. Hermine wurde gerufen, um sie zu heilen, bevor sie mit eingestellter Lebendigkeit untergebracht wurden.

Gabrielle war außerordentlich talentiert darin Informationen zu erhalten. Sie benutzte ihre Veela Reize und entführte ihre Zielobjekte irgendwo hin, wo sie sie wie auch immer sie wollte verhören konnte. Sie neigte auch dazu, wesentlich mehr Informationen, als Gefangene wieder zu bringen.

Hermine vermutete, dass sie die meisten ihrer Opfer tötete, sobald sie mit ihnen fertig war. Es lag ein kalter Triumpf in den Augen des französischen Mädchens, der von gegebenen und empfangenen Schmerzen stammte. Sie wunderschöne junge Frau trug immer lange Ärmel und war immer vom Hals abwärts bedeckt.

Wenn Gabrielle jemanden zurück brachte, bedeutete das, dass sie denjenigen nicht brechen konnte. In diesem Fall ergab sie sich dem Schicksal und überließ die Gefangenen Kingsley und Moody für traditionelle Verhörmethoden: Legilimentik, Veritaserum und psychologischer Druck.

Wann immer Kingsley Hermine zum Strand brachte, wusste sie nie was sie erwartete.

Sie wappnete sich selbst.

Sie stieß die Tür auf und fand einen jungen Mann, der an einen Stuhl festgebunden war. Kleine Pfützen aus Blut hatten sich auf dem Boden unter ihm gebildet.

Hermine atmete einmal tief durch, legte ihre Ledertasche auf den Tisch und öffnete sie, sie zog Vorräte heraus und verteilte sie sorgfältig über den Tisch. Als alles an der Richtigen Stelle lag, ging sie näher heran und zauberte eine Diagnostik.

Nichts Ernstes. Nichts was ihn umbringen würde. Viele kleine Verletzungen in Bereichen, mit vielen Nerven. Sie waren hauptsächlich auf seine Hände und – Hermine schluckte – auf seine Genitalien konzentriert.

Er war bei Bewusstsein, aber ignorierte Hermine, was normal war.

Hermines Job war es ihn zu heilen, bevor Kingsley ihn verhörte. Es war nicht aus Großzügigkeit, sondern eher wie eine zusätzliche Schraube, an der man drehen konnte, während der Gefangene sich über das was noch kam fürchtete.

Manchmal war die Furcht schon genug, damit sie einknickten, während sie arbeitete und sie fingen an Hermine ihre Informationen anzubieten.

Als Hermine das erste Mal hinzugezogen wurde und sie entdeckte, dass der Orden auf taktische Weise Folter erlaubte, ist sie wutentbrannt gewesen. Es gab einen Unterschied, einen wesentlichen Unterschied zwischen die Dunklen Künste zu benutzen, um sich selbst zu verteidigen und jemanden zu foltern. Indem sie zustimmte, die Gefangenen zu heilen, gab sie ihnen praktisch erst die Möglichkeit dazu.

Kingsley interessierte sich nicht für ihr Gewissen. Es gab niemand anderen mit der Freigabe im Orden, der das Wissen hatte, um sie zu heilen. Wenn Hermine die Gefangenen nicht heilen würde, würden sie in dem Zustand, indem sie waren, mit dem Trank der lebenden Toten dosiert werden, was sie in verstümmelt mit eingestellter Lebendigkeit zurück lassen würde.

Sie hatte wiederholt versucht, Kingsley davon abzubringen seinen Rekruten so viel Freiraum zu lassen. Sie bot an mehr Veritaserum zu brauen. Er hatte sie angeschaut und geantwortet, dass die Mitglieder des Auskundschaftungsteam kein Veritaserum wollten, sie wollten Rache. Indem er sie rekrutierte, nutzte er dies einfach nur so effektiv wie er konnte. Der Orden benötigte Spione, die gewillt waren, alles zu tun, was es brauchte; sie konnten keine Leute hinschicken, die in einem ausschlaggebenden Moment vielleicht zurückschrecken oder zögern würden.

Er erinnerte sie daran, dass sie die Informationen brauchten und dass das, was mit Mitgliedern des Widerstandes passierte, wenn sie von Todessern gefangen wurden, um einiges schlimmer war. Als ob Hermine daran erinnert werden musste; sie war diejenige, die sie heilte.

Aber sie fühlte sich wie ein Monster, jedes Mal, wenn sie hinzugezogen wurde, um jemanden zu heilen, der vom Auskundschaftungsteam gefangen wurde, fragte sie sich, ob sie die Schuld an weiteren Opfern hatte, weil sie kooperierte.

Selbst wenn es Todesser waren, sie Tod auf dem Schlachtfeld sehen zu wollen, war etwas anderes, als zuzulassen, dass sie gefoltert wurden.

„Ich werde als erstes deine Hände heilen.“, sagte sie leise zu dem Mann.

Sie kniete sich neben ihn hin und platzierte vorsichtig ihre Hand unter seiner rechten Hand und hob sie ins Licht.

Mit einem schnellen Zauberspruch zerstäubte sie einen Analgetikum Trank und bewegte den Nebel um seine Finger und seinen Daumen. Nadeln sind wiederholt in seine Nagelbette gestochen worden.

Als die Haut den Trank aufgenommen hatte, nahm sie vorsichtig seine Hand in ihre und fing an Sprüche zu zaubern, die den Gewebeschaden heilten.

Sie hatte sich bis zum dritten Finger vorgearbeitet, als er sprach.

„Ich kenne dich.“, sagte er und hob seinen Kopf an.

Sie schaute auf. Er kam ihr vage bekannt vor. Breit gebaut. Dunklen Haaren mit dichten Bartstoppel über sein Gesicht verteilt. Seine Arme und Hände waren behaart.

„Du bist Potters Schlammblut Miststück.“, sagte er.

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und machte mit dem nächsten Finger weiter.

„Du bist definitiv erwachsen geworden.“, sagte er mit einem lüsternen Blick. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass eine Vogelscheuche wie du, irgendwann mal so aussehen würde.“

Hermine ignorierte ihn.

„Granger, oder? Ich muss alles erzählen, dass ich dich gesehen habe. Wir dachten, dass du tot bist.“

Er lehnte sich nach vorne, bis sein Gesicht unangenehm nahe an Hermines war.

„Ich werde dir ein Geheimnis verraten, Schlammblut.“, murmelte er. „Ihr werdet diesen Krieg verlieren. Und wenn ihr das tut, dann werde ich die blonde Schlampe da draußen so langsam umbringen, dass sie mich darum anflehen wird.“

Hermine ignorierte ihn weiter, als sie die Rasiermesser feinen Einschnitte verschloss, die in seine Handflächen geritzt worden sind.

Sie heilte die erste Hand fertig und machte dann mit der zweiten weiter. Es graute ihr davor mit dieser fertig zu werden, aber irgendwann gab es an seinen Händen nichts mehr weiter zu tun und sie konnte es nicht mehr weiter hinauszögern.

„Du musst dich zurücklehnen, wenn du willst, dass ich das heile, was mit deinen Genitalien angestellt wurde.“, zwang sie sich dazu ruhig zu sagen.

Ihr kompletter Körper fühlte sich kalt an. Ihr Magen verdrehte sich so schmerzhaft, dass sie sich fragte, ob sie jemals wieder dazu in der Lage sein würde, essen zu können.

Er lehnte sich in dem Stuhl zurück, an den er festgebunden war und öffnete seine Knie. Sein Ausdruck war höhnisch, so als ob er derjenige war, der hier die Oberhand hatte.

Sie wollte ihn betäuben.

Sie musste sie bei Bewusstsein lassen, wenn sie sie heilte. Es war Teil der Psychologie, die Kingsley vertrat.

Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab, um einen Aufknöpfzauber zu vollführen, dann streckte sie ihre Hand aus und öffnete seine Hose.

Gabrielle hatte irgendeine Art dünne Klinge benutzt, um Wörter in den Schaft seines Penis zu ritzen. Hermine konnte das Französisch durch die zerklüfteten Schnitte und das Blut nicht lesen. Sie war kurz erleichtert, dass es keine Runen waren.

Dann machte sie sich an die Arbeit.

Sie war entschlossen ihn nicht zu berühren, was ihre Zauberstab Arbeit nur aufwendiger machte. Sie ließ das Blut verschwinden und zauberte einen milden Reinigungszauber.

Der junge Mann stöhnte zum ersten Mal vor Schmerzen auf. Dann zog sie etwas Murtlap Essenz aus einem Fläschchen auf und trug sie auf magische Weise auf. Es war weniger präzise und sanft, aber Hermine weigerte sich zuzulassen, dass es sie interessierte.

Hermine murmelte die notwendigen Heilungszauber und zauberte eine zweite Diagnostik. Er hatte einiges an Alkohol in seinem System. Es ist vermutlich Teil von Gabrielles Plan gewesen, um an ihn heran zu kommen. Hermine zog einen Nüchternheitstrank heraus und kippte ihn in seinen Mund. Er musste den Trank erkannt haben, weil er sich nicht wehrte, so wie sie es erwartet hatte.

Dann ging sie einen Schritt zurück und begutachtete ihn.

Er starrte zu ihr nach oben, als sie in ihre Tasche fasste und einen Kater Erleichterungstrank herauszog und ihm den Trank anbot.

Nachdem er ihn geschluckt hatte, grinste er sie höhnisch an.

„Flickst du mich für die zweite Runde wieder zusammen?“, riet er. „Und ich dachte ihr hättet alle blutende Herzen und eine Nicht-Töten-Politik.“

Hermine schenkte ihm ein dünnes Lächeln, so wie sie es von Malfoy gelernt hatte.

„Wir werden dich nicht töten.“

Dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und lief nach draußen. Als sich die Tür hinter ich schloss, stand sie für einen Moment da, um sich zu sammeln.

Sie fühlte sich wie ein verficktes Miststück.

Sie hatte Malfoy angelogen, als sie das erste Mal betrunken gewesen ist; sie hatte keine Würde mehr übrig. Der Krieg hatte sie ihr komplett entrissen.

Das Einzige was sie noch übrig hatte, war ihre Entschlossenheit, Ron und Harry zu retten. Den Krieg zu gewinnen.

Sie würde über gefolterte Körper gehen, sich selbst verkaufen und Draco Malfoys Herz herausreisen, wenn es das war, was sie tun musste, um es zu erreichen.

Wenn ihre Freunde sicher waren, würde sie leise neben Kingsley und Moody stehen und ihre eigene Verdammnis ohne einen Mucks hinnehmen.


	42. Rückblick 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entschuldigung für das verspätete Update! Aber jetzt ist das neue Kapitel da, viel Spaß beim lesen!
> 
> xxAnnelina

**August 2002**

Hermine saß auf einem Stein am Strand, während sie darauf wartete, dass Kingsley sie wieder herein rief, um den Trank der lebenden Toten zu verabreichen. Als sie da saß, ging sie die letzte Nacht immer wieder in ihrem Kopf durch, suchte nach etwas, dass sie vielleicht übersehen hatte.

Sie ist nach weiteren Überprüfungen der Nacht darauf gekommen, dass Draco auf einer gewissen Ebene sich von ihr angezogen fühlt. Immerhin hat er sie als wunderschön bezeichnet, er hat sie mit einer Rose auf einem Friedhof verglichen und behauptet, dass er überrumpelt gewesen wäre. Sie schnaubte leicht und fragte sich, ob er jemals solche Dinge zugegeben hätte, wenn er nicht schon bei der dritten Flasche Feuer Whiskey gewesen wäre.

Es fehlte ihm an Intimität in seinem Leben. Ob sie jetzt seinem Standard, was das körperliche Aussehen betraf, entsprach oder nicht, er war ihr gegenüber emotional verletzlich.

Sie ist außerdem zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es vermutlich das beste war, dass sie keinen Sex hatten.

Sein momentanes Interesse war wie eine entfachte Flamme; zu viel Treibsoff und sie würde sie ersticke. Jetzt wo es nicht mehr zu verleugnen war, dass sie seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte, musste sie vorsichtig vorgehen. Der Schlüssel lag darin, es vorsichtig zu etwas heranzuzüchten, sodass es zu etwas Unkontrollierbaren für ihn wurde; etwas, bei dem er sich nicht mehr davon abhalten können würde, es mehr als alles andere zu wollen.

Es würde Zeit brauchen.

Draco war geduldig. Er war gewillt zu lügen und zu manipulieren und zu töten und so weit wie notwendig aufzusteigen, um das zu bekommen, was er wollte. Die Rache – Sühne, oder was auch immer es war, auf dem sein Bündnis mit dem Orden basierte – es war etwas, für das er gewillt war zu warten; er würde leiden und sich aufopfern, solange es nötig war.

Zu versuchen seine Ambitionen und hinterlistige, versessene Natur in ihre Richtung zu lenken, war ein furchteinflößendes Risiko. Wie Severus es gesagt hat, würde sie den Orden entweder zerstören oder retten.

Sie konnte spüren, wie sie anfing bei dem Gedanken panisch zu werden. Ihre Brust verengte sich und es fühlte sich an, als ob der Meereswind ihr den Atem raubte. Sie ließ ihren Kopf zwischen ihre Beine sinken und zwang sich dazu langsam einzuatmen.

Sie konnte es schaffen. Sie konnte es schaffen, weil sie es musste. Weil es keinen anderen Weg gab, um den Krieg zu gewinnen.

Die bloße Vorstellung, dass sie dazu in der Lage sein könnte ihn zu kontrollieren, hatte sich bis jetzt wahnsinnig und theoretisch angefühlt.

Der Gedanke, dass sie den Krieg mit ihr kaufen konnten – emotionale Intimität hat sich fundamental absurd angefühlt, bis sie gespürt hat, wie sie in den tiefen Unterstrom von Malfoys ungehaltener Aufmerksamkeit eingetaucht ist.

Er war so kontrolliert, sogar wenn er betrunken war. Selbst als er sie geküsst hat. Er hat nichts übereilt oder ist übereifrig gewesen. Seine Leidenschaft ist nicht explosiv gewesen. Es war ein glimmendes Feuer; die Art, die im geheimem größer wurden, wie ein Erdfeuer, tief unter der Erde, das sich ausbreitete und darauf wartete emporzusteigen, bevor es die Welt darüber verschlang. Sie hatte die Vermutung, dass er noch inniger für manche Dinge brannte, als sogar er es wusste.

Sie legte ihre Plan sorgfältig in ihren Gedanken dar.

Er würde vorsichtiger sein, wenn er sie das nächste Mal sehen würde. Er würde vermutlich versuchen sie von sich zu schieben, um die Distanz wieder aufzubauen. Vielleicht könnte das ein Vorteil für Hermine sein.

Immerhin gab es keine größere Versuchung, wie die verbotene Frucht. Je mehr er über sie nachdachte; darüber, dass er vorsichtig sein musste, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war, darüber, dass er sie nicht haben konnte, desto mehr würde sie ihn einnehmen. Desto mehr würde er sie wollen.

Der Fakt, dass sie ihn ebenfalls wollte...

Hermine schluckte und kaute nervös auf ihren Fingernägeln herum.

Sie würde das ebenfalls benutzen. Wenn die Spannung auf beiden Seiten echt war, würde es schwerer für ihn sein zu widerstehen. Sie wusste sowieso nicht, wie sie es nur vormachen sollte. Sie war zu unerfahren. Das Gefühl des Verlangens, das sie verspürte, würde in ihr Repertoire mit aufgenommen werden.

Sie lächelte verbittert in sich hinein.

Sie prostituierte ihre Seele, um den Krieg zu gewinnen. Ihre Gefühle als Währung zu benutzen, sollte sogar noch einfacher sein.

Sollte...

Die Dinge zu rationalisieren, hielt sie nicht immer davon ab weh zu tun.

Das Geräusch von knirschenden Steinen lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie drehte sich und sah Bill, der auf sie zukam.

„Kingsley schickt mich, um dich zu holen; er ist fertig.“, sagte Bill.

Hermine schaute zu ihm auf. Der Krieg hatte den ältesten der Weasley Jungen älter werden lassen. Der unbeschwerte, coole Fluchbrecher ist abgeschliffen worden, zu einem harten und nachdenklich aussehendem Mann.

Bill ist derjenige gewesen, der mit Arthur auf einer Mission war, als Arthur verflucht wurde. Die Schuld hat etwas in ihm erstickt. Er war kalt und verlässlich und mechanisch mit seiner Arbeit und seine Arbeit war alles was er tat. Hermine beriet sich manchmal mit ihm, wenn sie Nachforschungen über Flüche betrieb. Es gab nie Small-Talk; keine Witze oder beiläufige Bemerkungen. Sogar von Severus konnte man mehr erfahren.

Hermine stand auf und folgte ihm. Als sie den Stand entlang liefen, stoppte Bill plötzlich und schaute sie an.

Hermine wartete.

„Gabrielle –“, fing Bill an und zögerte. „Fleur macht sich Sorgen.“

Hermine sagte nichts. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie über das Mädchen sagen konnte.

„Was genau tut sie?“, fragte Bill.

„Sie fängt Boten ab, die Tom in andere Teile von Europa schickt.“, sagte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Das weiß ich. Aber wie?“

„Das hat sie mir nicht erzählt.“, sagte Hermine. „Das musst du Kingsley fragen.“

„Ich denke sie vögelt sie.“, sagte Bill schlagartig. Sein gesamtes Gesicht schien wie aus Stein gemeißelt. „Ich glaube sie vögelt sie und dann, wenn sie schlafen, fesselt sie sie und foltert sie.“

Hermine presste ihre Lippen zusammen und sagte nichts.

„Ich weiß es nicht.“, sagte Hermine schlussendlich nach einer langen Pause. „Ich heile nur die Opfer, die sie herbringt. Ich werde über die Vorgehensweisen nicht informiert.“

Bill spannte seinen Kiefer sichtlich an. „Ist es viel zum Heilen?“

Hermine verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf das andere Bein und rieb sich die Nase.

„Nichts bleibendes.“, sagte sie leise.

Er stand für einen Moment still da, bevor er sich umdrehte und weiter lief. Hermine folgte ihm zurück zu den Treppen am Strand.

Der Gefangene stand noch immer unter dem starken Einfluss des Veritaserums, als sie in das Zimmer lief. Er war in seinem Stuhl zusammengesackt, sein Kopf hing auf eine Seite.

Hermine lief nach drüben und führte einen Diagnostik Zauber über ihm aus.

„Wir werden gewinnen – werden gewinnen. Ihr werdet sterben. Alle von euch werden sterben...“, murmelte er vor sich hin.

Hermine untersuchte die Diagnostik und sah, dass Kingsley eine Art Halluzinogen zusammen mit dem Wahrheitstrank benutzt hatte. Sie blickte wütend zum Schreibtisch, wo Kingsley dabei war Notizen aufzuschreiben.

„Die chemische Reaktion dieser Tränke kann permanente Manie und besessenes Verhalten hervorrufen.“, sagte sie tadelnd. „Du hättest mit mir Rücksprache halten sollen.“

Kingsley blickte zu ihr auf.

„Ich habe mit unserem anderen Zaubertrank Meister Rücksprache gehalten.“, sagte er ruhig. „Verhöre sind nicht dein Fachgebiet. Der hier kann Okklumentik. Er hat zusätzliche Maßnahmen benötigt.“

Hermine biss sich auf die Zunge und drehte sich zu dem Gefangenen zurück. Sein Gehirn zeigte Zeichen von einer extremen Entzündungsreaktion. Sie fluchte leise und wühlte in ihrer Tasche herum, um etwas zu finden, das den Effekt eventuell neutralisieren konnte. Es war eine ungewöhnliche Reaktion; ohne ihren Zaubertrank Vorratsschrank hatte sie nur eingeschränkte Möglichkeiten, um darauf zu reagieren.

Eine Tinktur aus destillierten Billywig Stachel Schleim, kombiniert mit einem Tropfen aus Nieswurz Sirup würde einen kühlenden Effekt auf das Gehirn haben, folgerte sie. Sie fügte sie schnell in einem Fläschchen zusammen und legte dann den Kopf des Gefangenen zurück, um die Mischung zu verabreichen.

Seine Augen waren in seinem Kopf zurück gerollt und als sie seine Lippen mit dem Fläschchen berührte, kniff er seine Augen und seinen Mund zusammen.

„Komm schon.“, sagte Hermine sanft. „Es wird deinem Kopf helfen.“

Er öffnete ein Auge und schaute zu ihr hinüber, bevor er beide öffnete. Sie beobachtete wie sich seine Pupillen plötzlich erweiterten und sein Blick fokussierte sich auf sie.

„Ich erinnere mich an dich.“, sagte er. „Du bist Potters Miststück.“

„Du musst das hier nehmen, um einen permanenten Gehirnschaden zu vermeiden.“, sagte Hermine unbeeindruckt.

Er öffnete seinen Mund und Trank die Tinktur und zischte und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. Hermine zauberte noch einmal eine Diagnostik und beobachtete wie die Entzündung rapide zurück ging.

Sie schaute zurück in sein Gesicht und sah, wie sich seine Pupillen wieder zu kleinen Punkten in der Mitte seiner Iris zusammenzogen. Sein Bick lag noch immer auf Hermine, auf eine Art, die langsam beunruhigend wurde.

„Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte sie.

„Kalt...mein Gehirn fühlt sich kalt an. Mein Gehirn ist kalt, aber dein Anblick heizt dafür den Rest von mir auf.“, sagte er mit leicht melodischer Stimme.

Er stürzte sich auf einmal nach vorne und seine Zähne schnappten in der Luft wieder zusammen, als Hermine schnell nach hinten auswich. Er lachte.

„Was, denkst du, dass du ein Werwolf bist?“, sagte sie mit schneidender Stimme. Die Frage war rhetorisch; die Diagnostik würde Lykanthropie anzeigen.

Er kicherte. Sein Ausdruck war noch immer benommen, durch das Veritaserum, aber seine Augen lagen immer noch auf Hermine.

„Ich bin kein Werwolf. Aber ich werde mich an dich erinnern.“, sagte er. „Wenn ihr diesen Krieg verliert, werde ich mich an dich erinnern. Ich werde die blonde Schlampe umbringen, aber ich denke ich werde den Dunklen Lord fragen, ob ich dich haben kann. Er wird dich vermutlich am Leben lassen wollen. Ich werde dich am Leben lassen.“

Seine Augen krochen über Hermine und sie erschauderte. Sie fing an es zu bereuen, dass sie die Gehirnentzündung geheilt hat. Irgendetwas daran, wie sie dem Halluzinogen so schnell entgegen gewirkt hat, schien die versessenen Tendenzen, um die sie sich Sorgen gemacht hat auf sie umgelenkt zu haben.

„Das ist genug, Montague!“, sagte Kingsley mit schneidender Stimme, stand auf und ging zu ihm hinüber.

Hermine warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihn, endlich wusste sie, woher sie den Gefangenen kannte. Er ist ein paar Stufen über ihr gewesen in Hogwarts. Graham Montague.

„Wir haben alles was wir von ihm brauchen.“, sagte Kingsley und sammelte ein paar Pergament Rollen zusammen. „Du kannst ihn jetzt betäuben.“

Hermine nickte und betäubte Montague. Seine Augen waren noch immer auf sie fixiert, als er zusammensackte.

Als sie ihn fertig vorbereitet hatte, tröstete sie sich damit, dass selbst wenn der Orden den Krieg verlieren sollte, es unwahrscheinlich war, dass die Höhle entdeckt wurde. Sie würde ihn nie wieder sehen.

Als sie den Trank der lebenden Toten verabreicht hatte, übergab sie Montague an Bill und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Grimmauld Platz.

Draco hatte keine Schriftrolle zurück gelassen, als Hermine am Abend in die Hütte zurück kehrte. Sie stand für einige Minuten da, fragte sich, ob er auftauchen würde, damit sie das Narbengewebe kontrollieren konnte.

Nachdem sie zehn Minuten gewartet hatte, ging sie wieder.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, was es bedeutete. Es war möglich, dass er keine neuen Informationen hatte, aber sie konnte die Angst nicht abschütteln, dass es als Strafe für den Morgen gedacht war. Sie versuchte sich nicht zu sehr stressen zu lassen und versicherte sich selbst, dass wenn er etwas wichtiges hatte, er es schon zuvor erwähnt hätte.

Draco nicht länger jeden Abend zu heilen, gab ihr das Gefühl, dass ihr Fortschritt zum Stillstand gekommen war. Sie ertappte sich oft dabei, wie sie an ihn dachte, nicht auf strategische Art und Weise. Sie fragte sich, wie es ihm ging, ob die Narben ihn störten.

Sie evaluierte und analysierte ihre Knutsch Sitzung und die Folgen davon, bis sie das Gefühl hatte, dass sie etwas verrückt wurde.

Die Ergebnislosigkeit davon ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sie hatte die gesamte Woche Probleme damit sich zu konzentrieren oder zu schlafen.

Sie hatte aufgegeben ihr Zimmer zu schlafen. Harry und Ginny besetzten es immer wieder für die ganze Nacht. Harry schlief, wenn er bei Ginny war. Er konnte tatsächlich friedlich schlafen. Die Auswirkungen waren drastisch. Seine Stimmung stabilisierte sich auf eine Art wie sie es schon seit Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte und Hermine traf ihn nachts kaum noch im Wohnzimmer an. Der Stress, der ihn seit Jahren zerfressen hat, schien das erste Mal sei Dumbledores Tod nachzulassen.

Hermine war dazu übergegangen in jedem leeren Bett zu schlafen, das sie finden konnte oder in einem der Übungsräume. Sie trainierte und verbesserte ihre Ausdauer pflichtbewusst.

Am nächsten Dienstag war sie so gestresst, dass sie ein Beruhigung Trank nahm, bevor sie zu der Hütte apparierte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was Draco eventuell tun würde.

Als sie in der Hütte ankam, wippte sie auf ihren Fußballen, während sie da stand und wartete. Dann bemerkte sie eine Schriftrolle, die auf dem Tisch lag.

Sie starrte sie einen Moment lang an, bevor sie sie aufhob und öffnete. Überfälle für die kommende Woche. Gegen Flüche.

Nichts das an Hermine gerichtet war.

– nicht, dass sie von ihm erwartet hatte, ihr eine persönliche Notiz zu hinterlassen.

Sie seufzte leicht und ging wieder.

Sie sah ihn den ganzen August über nicht.

Sie ärgerte sich darüber. Das absichtliche Schweigen zwischen ihnen nagte an ihr. Sie ging immer wieder durch was passiert war, hinterfragte ihre Schlussfolgerungen und erstellte neue. Vielleicht hatte sie alles ruiniert. Oder vielleicht vermied er sie, weil er Angst davor hatte, wie er durch sie in Versuchung geraten würde.

Sie schwankte immer noch. War es ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen?

Das schlimmste daran aber war, dass sie ihm vermisste. Sie hasste es sich das selbst eingestehen zu müssen, aber sie fühlte sich dazu gezwungen es anzuerkennen. Seine Wunden zu behandeln ist ein ausschlaggebend der Teil in ihrem täglichen Leben geworden. Mit ihm zu interagieren ist ein ausschlaggebender Teil in ihrem täglichen Leben geworden. Dadurch das alles so plötzlich beendet wurde, war ihr die Abwesenheit deutlich bewusst. Es gab nicht viele Leute, die sie regelmäßig sah.

Sie ging immer wieder ihre vergangenen Interaktionen in Gedanken durch. Sie evaluierte ihn und sein ganzes Verhalten immer wieder neu. Sie war wie versessen, aber sie wusste nicht was sie sonst tun sollte. Sie brauchte ihn für den Orden.

Sie musste von ihm besessen sein. Es war ihr Job.

Sie musste ihn allerdings nicht vermissen, sagte sie sachlich zu sich selbst. Das war ihr persönliches Versagen.

September kam und er machte damit weiter einfach nur Schriftrollen zu hinterlassen, ohne selbst aufzutauchen.

Hermine fing an sich gebrochen zu führen.

Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte.

Natürlich war es schlau von ihm. Wenn sie in seinen Schuhen stecken würde, würde sie vermutlich das Gleiche tun. Aber das löste nicht das Problem, dass Hermine nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte.

Sie machte damit weiter Vorräte zu sammeln und zu der Hütte zu gehen, mit immer kleiner werdender Hoffnung.

Wie Malfoy sie gewarnt hatte, wurden immer grösser Bereiche von England unter Anti-Apparations-Schutzzauber platziert. Seit Wochen hatte Hermine versucht diese Bereiche zu vermeiden und wo anders zu sammeln, aber schlussendlich bedeckten die Zauber all die Bereiche, wo sie Vorräte sammeln gehen konnte. Sie versuchte neue Stellen zu finden, aber sie konnte nie ausreichende Mengen einiger ausschlaggebenden Zutaten finden.

Als ihr Diptams Vorrat ausging, gab sie auf und sie wagte sich in einen Wald, der unter Anti-Apparations-Schutzzaubern stand. Sie zauberte alle Aufspürzauber, die sie kannte und blieb wachsam.

Sie war dabei den dritten großen Bund an Diptams zu sammeln, als der Wald unnatürlich leide wurde. Sie packte sofort ihren Vorrat ein und drehte sich schnell um, während sie neue Aufspürzauber in alle Richtungen zauberte. Nichts.

Sie vertraute auf ihren Instinkt. Sie war gute dreißig Meter von der Grenze der Anti-Apparations Zone entfernt. Sie ging gelassen darauf zu, versuchte ihre Besorgnis nicht Preis zu geben. Sie hielt ihr Silber Messer in einer Hand und ihren Zauberstab in der anderen, als sie sich vorsichtig einen Weg durch den Farn bahnte.

Sie wartete bis sie nahe genug an der Grenze war, um sich hoffnungsvoll zu fühlen.

Rasiermesser scharfe Zähne sanken auf einmal hinten in ihr rechtes Bein. Sie schrie leicht und wirbelte herum, einen Gytrash der aus der Dunkelheit hervor gekommen war und ihre Wade aufgeschlitzt hatte.

„Lumos!“, fauchte sie. Der geisterhafte Hund ließ tatsächlich ihr Bein los und verschwand zurück in die Dunkelheit des Waldes. Hermine pausierte nicht um die Verletzung zu untersuchen. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab an und hielt Ausschau nach weiteren Kreaturen. Gytrashe neigten dazu in Rudeln unterwegs zu sein.

Sie waren normalerweise auch nicht aggressiv gegenüber Menschen.

Als sie sich vorsichtig umdrehte, fiel plötzlich etwas, von einem Baum über ihr, auf sie hinunter. Sie hatte kaum Zeit, um nach oben zu schauen und die blasse Haut und länger werdenden Fangzähne eines Vampirs zu sehen, bevor sie umgehauen wurde. Der Vampir schloss seine Hand um ihr Handgelenk mit ihrem Zauberstab und hielt sie am Boden fest, als er seine Fangzähne in ihrer Schulter versenkte.

Hermine dachte nicht einmal nach. Sie holte aus und vergrub die Klinge ihres Silber Messers in der Schläfe des Vampirs, während sie sich losriss. Sie rappelte sich auf und raste hinter die Grenze der Anti-Apparations Zone.

Sie tauchte wieder auf und brach fast in der Mitte des Baches in Whitecroft zusammen.

Es war nicht der beste Platz und wieder aufzutauchen. Sie blickte sich benommen um und fragte sich, warum zur Hölle das der erste Ort gewesen ist, an den sie gedacht hatte. Sie blutete unaufhörlich. Vampir Fangzähne injizierten einen Antikoagulantium Gift in das Blut beim ersten Kontakt und Hermine hatte ihre Schulter schwer aufgerissen, als sie sich befreit hat. Ihre gesamte Schulter wurde immer mehr mit Blut durchtränkt, als sie da stand und versuchte sich zu sammeln.

Sie schaute nach unten auf ihr Bein. Auch dort blutete sie stark.

Sie hatte nicht noch einmal die Energie, um zu apparieren.

Ein Auto fuhr vorbei und Hermine duckte sich unbeholfen unter der Brücke, bis es vorbei gefahren war. Sie hatte die nötigen Utensilien, um sich selbst zu heilen, aber sie tat es nicht unbedingt gerne im Dunkeln, unter einer Brücke.

Sie schaute auf die Uhr. Es war mehr als eine Stunde zu früh, um für Dracos Schreiben aufzutauchen. Sie seufzte. Wie sie ihn kannte hatte die Schriftrolle wahrscheinlich eh schon die Nacht zuvor dort gelassen.

Sie zauberte einen Desillusionierungszauber über sich und drückte dann fest auf ihre Schulter, um die Blutung zu verlangsamen, als sie zu der Hütte humpelte.

Wie sie schon vermutet hatte, war die Schriftrolle bereits auf dem Tisch, als sie die Tür öffnete. Sie verdrehte ihre Augen stopfte sie in ihre Umhängetasche, mit der Hand die nicht ganz so viel Blut an sich hatte.

Hermine saß schwer atmend in einem Stuhl und zauberte eine Diagnostik. Sie hatte viel Blut verloren. Sie würde anfangen benommen zu werden, wenn sie es nicht schnell beheben würde. Die zog eine Bandage aus ihrem Notfallset und benutze einen Zauberspruch, um sie straff um ihre Wade zu wickeln. Sie würde den Gytrash Biss heilen, nachdem sie ihre Schulter repariert hatte.

Sie streckte ihren Hals, um die klaffenden Wunden zu sehen. Die Bewegung verdrehte ihre Verletzungen; sie zischte und rief einen Spiegel herbei. Der Vampir hatte genau zwischen ihrem Nacken und ihrer Schulter hinein gebissen. Als sie sich selbst losgerissen hatte, hatten die Fangzähne lange tiefe Risswunden oberhalb ihres Schlüsselbeins hinterlassen, die nur knapp ihre Jugularvene und ihre Halsschlagader verfehlt haben.

Hermine zerschnitt ihr Shirt und zauberte einen Reinigungszauber. Sie benutzte den Spiegel und arbeitete unbeholfen umgekehrt, sie zermahlte und zerquetsche frischen Diptams Blätter zwischen ihren Fingern und stopfte sie dann in die klaffenden Wunden. Diptams war frisch nicht besonders effektiv, vor allem nicht im Ganzen, aber sie hatte keinen Mörser dabei. Sie kaute auf einigen Blättern als sie arbeitete.

Sie hielt ihr zusammengeknülltes Shirt feste mit einer Hand auf die Wunden gepresst, während sie sich an die Arbeit machte und eine Fusion zusammen mischte, die als Gerinnungsmittel wirken würden. Sie konnte keinen Trank brauen, aber sie hatte Schafsgabe und Murtlap Essenz. Sie kombinierte sie mit ein paar geübten Bewegungen ihres Zauberstabes und schluckte ist schnell hinunter. Nach einer Minute fing die Blutung ihrer Schulter an weniger zu werden.

Sie war überall voller Blut und eine nicht gerade kleine Pfütze hatte sich am Boden unter ihr gesammelt. Sie ignorierte sie einfach. Sie konnte die Hütte später wieder säubern, wenn sie fertig war.

Sie benutzte den Spiegel dazu anzufangen die Diptams Blätter aus den Schnitten zu ziehen, dann zauberte sie noch einmal einen Reinigungszauber über diesem Bereich und betrachtete die Verletzung von neuem. Das gute an Vampir Bissen war, dass sie einfach zu Heilen waren, ohne dass sie Narben verursachten.

Sie startete in der Nähe ihres Schlüsselbeins, wo die Risswunden am oberflächlichsten waren und fing an den Spruch zu murmeln, um die Haut wieder zusammen zu flicken.

Sie hat sich bist du Hälfte ihrer Schulter vorgearbeitet, als Draco plötzlich im Zimmer auftauchte.

Er schien leicht zu erblassen, als er sie sah und Hermine errötete und wünschte sich sofort, dass sie nicht ihr Shirt zerschnitten hätte. Dann schnaubte sie, weil sie mit Blut bedeckt war; wenn Draco nicht unbedingt einen seltsamen Fetisch hatte, dann mach er sich vermutlich gerade nicht Gedanken darüber was oder was sie nicht anhatte.

„Was ist passiert?“, sagte er, nachdem er sie für einige Sekunden angestarrt hatte.

„Ich hab Zutaten gesammelt.“, sagte Hermine emotionslos, sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihr Spiegelbild im Spiegel und machte mit dem Heilen weiter. „Entschuldigung. Ich werde den Boden wieder sauber machen, bevor ich gehe.“

„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte er

Hermine lachte. Sie war dem Tod heute um einiges näher gekommen, so nah, wie sie es schon seit langem nicht mehr gewesen ist und sie war leicht benommen, durch den Blutverlust und weil ihr so eine Frage gestellt wurde, während sie auf den Boden seiner verfallenen Hütte blutete, das Ganze war seltsam witzig für sie.

„Nun, nein.“, sagte sie. „Aber es ist nichts, was ich nicht reparieren kann."

Draco wurde sichtbar wütend.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du vorsichtig sein sollst.“, sagte er schlussendlich.

„Das war ich.“, sagte Hermine, ihre Belustigung verschwand plötzlich wieder. Er war derjenige der gesagt hat, dass er sie darin unterrichten würde, sich selbst zu verteidigen und sich dann geweigert hat, sie auch nur anzuschauen, sobald sie damit fertig gewesen ist, ihn zu heilen. „Aber wie du dir vielleicht bewusst bist, sind die Anti-Apparations-Schutzzauber über ganz England verteilt. Ich hatte keinen Diptams mehr. Es ist eine extrem wichtige Zutat für uns. Ich habe Aufspürzauber gezaubert und versucht zu gehen, sobald ich bemerkt hatte, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Aber wie du es selbst angemerkt hast, ist es der reinen Gutmütigkeit meines Glücks zu verdanken, dass ich noch nicht getötet wurde.“ Ihre Stimme wurde verbittert. „Es war an der Zeit, dass mein Glück verebbt.“

„Warum kaufst du es nicht einfach wie ein normaler Mensch?“, fragte er sie, als ob sie dumm wäre.

„Weil,“, sagte Hermine, ihre Stimme würde knapp und leicht spöttisch, „Ich eine Terroristin bin. Vielleicht ist es dir entfallen. Und –“, fügte sie hinzu.“– ich habe – kein Geld mehr übrig.“

Er wurde still und stand einfach nur da und schaute sie eine Minute lang an.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte er noch einmal.

"Ich war dabei in einem Wald in Hamshire Zutaten zu sammeln. Der Wald ist still geworden, also habe ich Aufspürzauber gezaubert, aber nichts wurde angezeigt. Ich habe mich dennoch dafür entschieden zu gehen. Ich war fast draußen, als ich von einem Gytrash gebissen wurde, dann als ich dabei war zu gehen, hat mich ein Vampir angegriffen. Ich hab ihn umgebracht und bin appariert. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich nach Whitecroft gekommen bin. Das ist nicht meine Absicht gewesen. Aber ich hatte zu viel Blut verloren, um noch einmal zu apparieren und ich habe nicht – ich habe meine gesamte Diptams Essenz aufgebraucht. Und ohne Diptams Blätter kann ich auch keinen Bluterneuerungstrank machen. Also musste ich hierher kommen, um es manuell zu heilen.“

Hermine Stimme zitterte als sie die letzten Sätze sprach und sie war kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen. Als sie alles, was passiert ist, noch einmal durchgegangen ist, hat es plötzlich aufgehört witzig zu sein und angefangen traumatisch und furchteinflößend und verdammt knapp zu sein.

Sie fing an zu hyperventilieren, als sie darüber nachdachte, wie knapp sie dem Tod entkommen war, ganz alleine in einem Wald. Niemand hätte überhaupt gewusst, wo nach ihr gesucht werden musste und wenn sie endlich darauf gekommen wären, wäre sie schon lang tot gewesen.

Sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen und hickste ein paar Mal, als sie versuchte gleichmäßig zu atmen.

„Ich glaube ich bekomme einen Schock.“, sagte sie.

Ihre Stimme klang komisch klein und kindlich. Sie schluckte schwer.

Sie wollte weinen, aber sie weigerte sich es ihr zu erlauben. Sie hatte bereits schon mehrere Male vor Malfoy geweint. Sie wollte nicht, dass er dachte, dass sie jemand war, der wegen jeder Kleinigkeit weinte.

Sie war so wütend, dass er hier war. Das von all den Zeitpunkten, wo er hätte auftauche können, er sich dazu entschieden hat, dass es jetzt sein musste. Sie wünsche sich, dass sie irgendwo anders hin appariert wäre.

„Ich sterbe nicht. Der Orden hat keinen Krise. Also kannst du einfach gehen. Ich werde alles sauber machen, bevor ich gehe, du wirst nicht mehr bemerken, dass ich hier war.“, sagte sie.

Es war nicht das strategisch schlauste das zu sagen, aber sie wollte ihn nicht anschauen. Er hat sie geküsst und sie dann ein Miststück genannt. Er hat Wochen damit verbracht, sich von ihr heilen zu lassen und hat ihr nur dafür gedankt als er betrunken war und hat ihr dann gesagt, dass er sowieso vor hatte zu einem anderen Heiler zu gehen, sobald er wieder nüchtern war.

Er hat sie abgesägt.

Er hat sie dazu gebracht, dass sie ihn vermisste, wie eine Idiotin, während er vermutlich los ist und so viele Prostituierte mit großen Titten gevögelt hat, wie sein Herz begehrte.

Sie hasste ihn. Und sie wollte nicht, dass er sie sah, wenn sie voller Blut und hysterisch und traumatisiert war.

Warum konnte er sie nie in Ruhe lassen, wenn sie es wollte?

Noch eine Minute machte sie sich wieder daran ihre Schulter im Spiegel zu heilen. Er stand einfach weiter da und schaute sie an.

Nach ein paar Minuten waren die klaffende Wunden verschlossen und nur eine leichte Nabel blieb zurück. Sie würde verblassen, sobald sie etwas Diptams Tinktur auftragen würde.

Sie rief den anderen Stuhl herbei und hob ihren Fuß nach oben und fing an den Verband zu entfernen. Dann Schnitt sie ihre Jeans unterhalb vom Knie ab und ließ sie neben die Reste ihre Shirts in die Pfütze aus Blut fallen.

Sie begutachtete den Gytrash Biss. Es war schwer all die Einstiche der Zähne auf der Rückseite ihres Beins zu sehen. Sie bewegte ihre Hüfte, um eine bessere Sicht zu bekommen. Zwei lange klaffende Wunden und mehrere Einstiche. Sie zauberte einen Reinigungszauber, um das Blut verschwinden zu lassen. Die Wunde war nicht wirklich tief. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie Narben hinterlassen würde.

Sie hatte alles in kurzer Zeit geheilt.

Das Zimmer schien sich leicht zu drehen. Sie lehnte sich zurück und schloss für eine Minute ihre Augen. Dann öffnete sie sie wieder und zauberte eine neue Diagnostik über ihr selbst. Sie hatte ein bisschen mehr als einen Schoppen Blut verloren, was eine zu erwartende Menge war, aber da sie so untergewichtig war, waren es mehr als 15% ihres gesamten Blutvolumens.

Sie blinzelte für ein paar Momente, als sie die Diagnostik anschaute und ein Glas Wasser herbei rief. Ihre Lippen kribbelten leicht.

Sie wühlte durch ihre Tasche, um zu schauen, ob sie irgendwelches Essen darin hatte und fand einen Müsliriegel, an den sie sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Sie trank das ganze Wasser und fing an zu essen, während sie weiterhin stur Dracos Präsenz ignorierte. Er stand immer noch einfach nur da und schaute sie an.

Als sie das dritte Glas Wasser ausgetrunken hatte und den letzten Krümel ihres Müsliriegel gegessen hatte, schaute sie irritiert zu ihm auf.

„Ich werde eine Weile hier sein, bevor ich apparieren kann.“, sagte sie, sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Warum kannst du nicht apparieren?“, fragte er.

Sie starrte in einen Moment lang an und gestikulierte dann Richtung Boden.

„Blutverlust. Ich musste von der Brücke hierher laufen. Da ist vermutlich eine Spur. Wie ich erwähnt habe, hatte ich keinen Diptams mehr, also habe ich keinen Bluterneuerungstrank mehr auf Vorrat in meinem Notfallset. Ich werde warten müssen, bis ich mich stabil genug fühle, um zu disapparieren. Wenn ich jetzt aufstehe, werde ich vermutlich zusammenbrechen.“

Draco schien vor Wut immer blasser zu werden. Sein Kiefer spannte sich immer wieder auf eine Art an, wie es bei Ron der Fall war, wenn er kurz davor war zu explodieren. Er starrte sie an, so als ob er ihr ihre bloße Existenz übel nehmen würde.

Er hatte es offensichtlich geschafft, komplett über sein Interesse an ihr hinwegzukommen. Sie hatte ihn angeschmachtet und er hatte anscheinend die letzten sechs Wochen damit verbracht sich daran zu erinnern, dass er sie hasste, dass er sie schon immer gehasst hat und dass ihre Schlammblut Existenz in dieser Welt eine Schande für ihn war.

Er _war_ ein wesentlich besserer Okklument, als sie es war.

Sie würde Moody mitteilen müssen, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht und sie ihre Aufgabe vermasselt hatte.

Ihre Lippe zitterte und sie schaute von ihm Weg und fing an das Blut mit geübter Ungezwungenheit zu entfernen. Die Flecken würden nicht mehr aus ihrem Shirt herausgehen, also ließ sie es einfach verschwinden, anstatt es zu reparieren.

Sie schaute nach oben und bemerkte, dass Malfoy, ohne ein Geräusch zu machen, appariert war. Ihr Mund verzog sich. Sie wusste nicht, dass er leise apparieren konnte.

Sie bemerkte, wie sie gleichzeitig erleichtert aber auch enttäuscht war, dass er tatsächlich gegangen war. Sie schüttelte schnell ihren Kopf um ließ sich selbst nur einmal schluchzen, sehr leise, bevor sie sich wieder daran machte den Boden sauber zu machen.

Während sie durch ihre Umhängetasche wühlte, um etwas zu finden, das sie in ein Shirt transfigurieren konnte, tauchte er plötzlich wieder auf.

„Bluterneuerungstrank.“, sagte er mit kalter Stimme, als er ihr ein Fläschchen gab.

Sie blickte auf es hinunter. Sie erkannte Severus gezackte Handschrift auf dem Aufkleber. Sie zog den Korken heraus und schluckte den Inhalt hinunter.

Der Raum hörte sofort auf sich zu drehen und ihre Lippen hörten auf zu Kribbeln.

„Danke schön.“, sagte sie. Sie transfigurierte ein Stück Stoff zu einem weißen T-Shirt und nachdem sie ihre Schulter, ihren Arm und ihren Oberkörper hinein gequält hatte, zog sie es über ihren Kopf. Dann sammelte sie all ihre Utensilien wieder in ihrem Set zusammen und stand auf, um zu gehen.

„Schau?“, sagte sie und gestikulierte Richtung Boden. „Ich war niemals hier.“

Er sagte kein Wort, als sie aus der Tür lief.


	43. Rückblick 18

**September 2002**

Als Hermine in der darauffolgenden Woche in die Hütte zurück kehrte, lag keine Schriftrolle auf dem Tisch.

Es waren auch kein Tisch und keine Stühle mehr da. Die wenigen Möbeln, die zuvor in der Hütte gewesen sind, waren verschwunden.

Ihr Herz rutschte ihr in die Hosentasche und sie spürte wie der Türknauf in ihrer Hand das Zittern anfing.

Sie starrte weiter, wünschte sich, dass eine Schriftwolle auftauchen würde. Sie schaute sich im Rest des Zimmers um. Vielleicht hatte sie etwas übersehen.

Die Möbel waren verschwunden.

Sie ging langsam in das Zimmer und schaute sich um.

Vielleicht hatte er nur viel zu tun. Vielleicht würde er die Schriftrolle am Abend vorbei bringen, dachte sie sich nervös.

Aber die Möbel waren verschwunden.

Vielleicht ist er verletzt oder getötet worden. Es ist ihr bis jetzt nicht in den Sinn gekommen; er könnte sterben und sie würde nicht einmal etwas davon wissen. Er würde einfach verschwinden und sie würde ihn nie wieder sehen.

Mit Sicherheit hätte ihr Severus gesagt, wenn Draco gestorben wäre...

Außerdem waren die Möbel verschwunden.

Sie stand in der Mitte des Zimmers und fragte sich, was sie tun sollte.

Mit Sicherheit würde er nicht sein Abkommen mit dem Orden beenden, weil sie auf seine Second-Hand Möbel geblutet hatte. Er hat sich seinen Rücken in Stücke schneiden lassen, um ein Spion zu sein. Sein Sicherheitshaus mit Blut zu besudeln, konnte kaum sein Limit sein.

Vielleicht hat er die Möbel einfach nur verbrannt.

Sie drehte sich ein letztes Mal um und fing an auf die Tür zu zugehen. Sie würde abends wieder kommen. Wenn die Woche darauf immer noch nichts da war, dann würde sie sich selbst erlauben panisch zu werden. Sie würde sich jetzt noch nicht erlauben panisch zu werden. Es gab vielleicht eine andere Erklärung.

Sie war halb aus der Tür draußen, als sie ein Plopp hörte. Sie drehte sich um und sah Malfoy, der in der Mitte des Zimmers stand.

Sie starrte ihn an, mit großen Augen und unsicher. Er schaute an ihr auf und ab, so als ob er erwartete, dass sie wieder verletzt war.

„Wir sollten mit dem Training weiter machen.", sagte er nach einem kurzen Moment.

Hermine sagte nichts. Sie fühlte sich zwischen dem Verlangen zu lachen und zu weinen hin und her gerissen. Ihr Mundwinkel zuckte und sie versuchte den dicken Klos in ihrer Kehle hinunterzuschlucken. Ihre Hände zitterten leicht, als sie darum kämpfte die ganzen wütenden Dinge runterzuschlucken, die sie ihm an den Kopf werfen wollte.

_Ich bin jede Woche hier gewesen. Du bist derjenige gewesen, der aufgehört hat zu kommen. Ich wollte an diesem Abend nicht mal trinken. Du hast mich dazu gebracht, da zu bleiben und hast mich dann dafür bestraft. Warum kümmert es dich überhaupt? Warum bist du hier? Warum spionierst du für uns? Warum kannst du keinen Sinn ergeben, damit ich aufhören kann mich zu fragen, ob du noch zu retten bist oder nicht? Ich war hier. Ich war hier und du bist derjenige gewesen der nie zurück gekommen ist._

Sie sagte nichts. Sie stand einfach nur im Türrahmen.

Sie wollte sich einfach umdrehen und gehen. Sie wollte gehen und versuchen den Sinn dahinter zu verstehen, warum sie sich sorgte.

Sie sorgte sich. Sie fühlte sich hintergangen.

Er hatte ihr düstere Warnungen gegeben, sie angewiesen Übungen zu machen, duellieren zu üben und ihr gesagt, dass sie vorsichtig sein soll. Er hat sie paranoid gemacht und gestresst, jedes Mal, wenn sie raus ist, um Zutaten für Zaubertränke zu sammeln, bis sie kaum noch atmen konnte, wenn sie draußen war; bis sie nicht mal mehr die Nacht zuvor essen konnte, weil das Essen wie Asche schmeckte und ihr Magen sich so eng verknotete vor Angst, dass sie es nicht hinunter zwingen konnte.

Er hat ihr klar gemacht, wie sehr sie nicht sterben wollte.

Sie wollte nicht sterben.

Er hat ihr gesagt, dass er sie unterrichten würde, hat sie verspottet, weil sie nicht skrupellos genug war, und dann – hat er sie im Stich gelassen.

Er hat nicht den Orden im Stich gelassen.

Er hat nur sie im Stich gelassen.

Was okay hätte sein sollen. Es hätte okay für sie sein sollen. Es hat schon immer nur um den Orden gehen sollen. Aber es hat wehgetan. Jede Woche, in der er nicht aufgetaucht ist, hat es sich von neuem so angefühlt, als ob er sie im Stich gelassen hat.

War es so einfach sie einfach zurück zu lassen?

Ihre Brust erbebte und ihre Wangenknochen schmerzten von dem Aufwand, den es sie kostete, nicht zu weinen.

Sie tat nichts; sagte nichts. Sie starrte ihn einfach nur mit großen Augen an und schluckte immer wieder, bis sie aufhörte sich so zu fühlen, als ob sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen würde.

„Alles klar.", sagte sie. „Heute? Oder ist es nur eine Info für nächste Woche?"

„Heute.", sagte er. „Außer du hast heute Morgen andere Verpflichtungen."

Sie hatte keine anderen Verpflichtungen. Sie hatte Zeit. Dadurch, dass Padma langsam mehr und mehr von Hermines Arbeit übernahm, hatte Hermine kaum noch Verpflichtungen. Außer Kingsley brauchte sie oder es gab eine schwere Verletzung, stand sie völlig Malfoy zur Verfügung.

Sie hatte den Verdacht, dass er das wusste.

Sie war eine Heilerin der Dunkle Künste und eine Fluch Spezialistin. Sie hatte einen Master in Zaubertränken. Sie hatte ihre Freunde zurück gelassen und sie irgendwann aufgegeben, um diese Dinge zu werden; um ein Bestandteil der Kriegsanstrengungen zu werden.

Aber den Beitrag, den der Orden am meisten von ihr brauchte, war der, dass sie sich selbst zu einer Femme fatale machte, die dazu in der Lage war Draco Malfoy emotional zu manipulieren, sodass er von ihr abhängig wurde; zu versuchen seine fehlende Intimität zu ihrem Vorteil zu benutzen, bis er ihrs war.

Manchmal machte es sie so wütend, dass sie das Gefühl hatte davon zu sterben.

Es war alles Malfoys Schuld. Er hatte nach ihr gefragt. Er hat es ihnen beiden angetan, aber sie war momentan die Einzige, die dafür bezahlte.

Es gab Momente, wo sie es ihm so übel nahm, dass es sich so anfühlte, als ob ihr Herz sich in ihrer Brust zu Staub zerschlagen würde.

Sie ging zurück in die Hütte und schloss die Tür.

„Als du dem Vampir entkommen bist, wie hast du es geschafft?", fragte er sie nach einem Moment.

„Er hatte meine Zauberstab Hand auf den Boden gedrückt, also hab ich ihn mit meinem Silber Messer in die Schläfe gestochen.", sagte sie, zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte ihn nicht anzuschauen.

Es tat weh – ihn anzuschauen.

Er nickte, seine Augen lagen die ganzen Zeit auf ihr. „Hast du normalerweise ein Messer bei dir?"

„Nun, um Zutaten zu sammeln schon, also ja, es ist normalerweise in meiner Umhängtasche."

„Du solltest es tragen. Du behältst deinen Zauberstab in einem Holster an deinem Arm, oder?" Sein Blick wanderte an ihrem Körper auf und ab, so als ob er sie katalogisierte.

„Nun, manchmal.", sagte sie und verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust, sie fühlte sich unter seiner Aufmerksamkeit unbehaglich. „Er ist fast dreißig Zentimeter lang. Meine Unterarme sind nicht so lang. Wenn ich ihn trage, schränkt er meine Beweglichkeit ein. Entweder kann ich mein Handgelenk nicht richtig bewegen oder meinen Ellbogen nicht abknicken."

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche in ihrer Jacke und heilt ihn neben ihren Unterarm, um es zu demonstrieren.

Malfoy blickte finster drein und spannte seinen Kiefer an.

„Das ist problematisch. Wo bewahrst du ihn normalerweise auf?"

„Wenn ich eine Jacke habe, in meiner Innentasche. Wenn nicht, dann habe ich ihn in meiner Umhängetasche oder meiner Hosentasche."

„Das ist nicht schnell genug. Wenn du angegriffen wirst, wirst du nicht dazu in der Lage sein ihn schnell genug zu ziehen. Du solltest zumindest ein Messer haben. Deine Klamotten sind jetzt mit Schildern durchwoben, oder"

„Ja, das sind sie.", sagte Hermine sofort. „Alles was ich zum Sammeln trage, ist mit Schilder durchwoben."

George und andere Leute in den Hospiz Sicherheitshäusern, die Hände hatten, die noch ruhig genug waren, um zu zaubern, verbrachten das meiste ihrer Zeit damit Schild Zauber in übriggebliebene Kleidung zu weben, für die Widerstandkämpfer.

„Bevorzugst du Mäntel oder Jacken?", fragte er sie nach einem Moment, sein Ton war auffällig gleichgültig.

Hermine kniff ihre Augen zusammen.

„Mäntel sind unauffälliger in der Zauberer Welt. Eine Frau, die eine Jacke trägt, signalisiert, dass sie Muggel-Geboren ist.", sagte sie.

„Also dann, alles klar.", sagte er und zog seinen Zauberstab von seinem Handgelenk, aber wechselte ihn dann in seine rechte Hand. „Dann schauen wir mal, ob du dich seit dem letzten Mal verbessert hast."

Hermine legte ihre Umhängetasche ab und platzierte Schutzzauber darüber, bevor sie sich in Duellier Position begab.

Sie hatte sich um einiges verbessert, seit sie das letzte Mal geübt hatten, als er verletzt gewesen ist. Sie hatte trainiert, bis ihre Ausdauer recht ansehnlich war und beide Kingsley und Moody hatten ein paar Mal mit ihr geübt.

Sie war außerdem wütend genug, sodass die Draco verhexen wollte.

Er bewegte sich sogar ein paar Mal, um einigen ihrer Sprüche auszuweichen und die blockte das meiste des Wassers, dass er in ihre Richtung schickte, ab. Schlussendlich hörte er auf.

„Du bist besser geworden.", sagte er.

„Ich will nicht sterben.", sagte sie mit einem Schulter zucken. Ihre Stimme war nur leicht verbittert.

„Gut.", sagte er mit einem kurzen Nicken. Er verstaute seinen Zauberstab und griff in seine Roben. Er zog eine Schriftrolle und dann ein Fläschchen heraus, das Hermine sofort als Diptams Essenz erkannte.

Sie schnappte nach Luft und streckte ihre Hand aus, ohne nachzudenken. Diptams Essenz benötigte so enorme Mengen an Diptams, sodass es sehr selten war, dass sie welche hatte. Sie hatten einen Vorrat bekommen, als der Orden die Fluch-Entwicklungsabteilung überfallen hatte, aber sie hatte das meiste verwendet, um die Gefangenen zu heilen. Das was sie übrig gehabt hat, hat sie benutzt, um das Gift in seinen Runen zu neutralisieren.

Sie ist danach nicht in der Lage gewesen, mehr zu kaufen oder herzustellen. Ein einziger Tropfen, benötigte ein ganzes Bündel Blätter. Sie verarbeitete ihren Diptams normalerweise zu einem Puder oder machte stattdessen eine Tinktur daraus. Die Effektivität war niedriger, aber ihre gesammelten Vorräte reichten so länger; gestreckt, um mehr Leute zu heilen.

„Geh nicht wieder nach Hampshire.", sagte er. „Es leben hunderte von Vampiren dort. Du hattest Glück, dass du überlebt hast."

Sie nahm zögerlich das Fläschchen entgegen.

„Wird dich das auffliegen lassen?", fragte sie, sie ließ ihre Hände verlangend über das Glas wandern. „Das ist eine auffällige Menge. Eine einzige Person könnte ihr ganzes Leben lang nicht so viel verwenden."

Er grinste abwehrend. „Ich bin ein General in der Armee des Dunklen Lords, ich kann nach allem fragen was ich will. Die die es hinterfragen, neigen dazu ihre Zunge zu verlieren."

Hermine erblasste und Draco verdrehte seine Augen.

„Ich hab Spaß gemacht, Granger. Ich habe noch nie die Zunge von jemanden herausgeschnitten. Es genügt zu sagen, dass ich nichts für dich tun werde, was meine Deckung riskieren würde." Er grinste sie spöttisch an, als er die Schriftrolle mit Informationen in ihre Hände schob.

„Übe weiter." Dann verschwand er ohne ein weiteres Geräusch.

Hermine stand für einige Minuten in dem leeren Zimmer, bevor sie ging.

Als sie beim Grimmauld Platz ankam, teilte sie heimlich die Diptams Essenz in viele kleine Phiolen auf und versteckte sie vorsichtig. Die meisten Mitglieder des Ordens waren zu ignorant, was Zaubertränke betraf, um es zu bemerken oder sich zu fragen, warum Hermine plötzlich einen unendlichen Vorrat davon hatte, aber Padma würde es wissen. Sie haben versucht neue Möglichkeiten zu erfinden, um ihren mageren Bestand an Diptams zu strecken.

Malfoy war leise und mürrisch, wenn er sie unterrichtete. Er ignorierte ihre Fragen und sprach nur um sie wütend auszuschimpfen, wenn sie etwas falsch machte.

Sie hätte fast geglaubt, dass er sie hasste, außer, dass jedes Mal, wenn sie durch die Tür lief, er sofort auftauchte, so als ob er sich dafür wappnete, sie verletzt vorzufinden; seine Augen wanderten von Kopf bis Fuß über sie, so als ob er sich versichern würde.

Die Duellier Stunden wurden immer länger und länger.

Hermine tat so, als ob sie es nicht bemerkte.

Einige Wochen später, zog Malfoy einen mit Schilden durchwobenen Mantel hervor. Sie betrachtete in vorsichtig.

„All meine Klamotten sind schon mit Schilden durchwoben." Sie hielt den Mantel vor sich und bemerkte, dass er perfekt auf ihre Größe angepasst war.

„Die Schilde in diesem hier sind aus Mantikore Blut."

Sie schaute schnell zu ihm rüber. „Das heißt, du hast ihn getötet?"

„Nein. Es ist überraschend schwierig eine Entschuldigung zu erfinden, um es zu töten. Aber es scheint so, als ob meines auf seltsame Weise träge ist, McNair kann nicht verstehen warum.", sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

„Du lässt ihn bluten.", sagte Hermine und schaute nochmal den Mantel an.

Er nickte. „Denen geht es nicht so gut im kalten Klima. Vielleicht wird es auf unglücklicherweise diesen Winter sterben. Wenn ich genug Glück habe, wird es alt genug werden, um Gift zu produzieren, bevor es der Kälte erliegt."

„Ich hoffe, dass du ihn nicht folterst.", sag Hermine und beäugte ihn. „Mantikore sind fühlende Wesen. Und selbst wenn sie das nicht wären, alles Lebende verdient es würdig behandelt zu werden."

„Ich foltere es nicht. Obwohl es als fühlen des Wesen zu bezeichnen, nur weil es sprechen kann, ist recht großzügig.", sagte Draco mit einem leicht höhnischen Grinsen. „Alles was es tut ist vor sich hin zu murmeln, wie es mich bei lebendigem Leib auffressen will."

„Wenn du mich, wegen meinen magischen Fähigkeiten, gefangen halten würdest und mich bluten lassen würdest, würde ich wahrscheinlich etwas ähnliches murmeln.", sagte Hermine.

Draco lachte freudlos.

„Danke für den Mantel.", sagte Hermine, nachdem sie ihn sorgfältig betrachtet hatte. Er war wunderschön gemacht. Er hatte wärmeregulierende Zauber hineingewoben, sodass sie ihn das ganze Jahr über tragen konnte und er war mit unzähligen magisch vergrößerten Taschen versehen, die nicht aufspürbar waren, um Sachen zu verstauen. Der Saum war verzaubert, sodass man nicht darüber stolpern konnte. Selbst ohne den Schutz des Mantikor Bluts musste der Mantel ein kleines Vermögen wert sein, schon allein durch die Qualität.

„Sieh es als Dankeschön dafür an, dass du meinen Rücken geheilt hast.", sagte er, ohne dass er sie ansah.

Sie schaute zu ihm hinüber und er starrte entschlossen aus dem Fenster. „Sind sie –" sie zögerte. „Haben sich die Narben richtig erholt? Ich – du – du bist nie gekommen – als ich zurückgekommen bin, um danach zu schauen."

„Es ist alles gut mit ihnen.", sagte er mit steife Stimme. „Körperlich kann ich sie kaum fühlen. Sie benötigten keine weitere Behandlung."

Sein Kiefer spannte sich leicht an und zitterte leicht als er seine Zähne zusammen presste. Hermine schaute ihn für einen Moment an, bevor sie ihren Blick nach unten auf den Mantel senkte.

„Nun das ist gut.", sagte sie. „Ich – habe noch nie zuvor eine so große Behandlungen gemacht. Ich habe mich gesorgt –"

„Das musst du nicht! Ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis für die Sorge von jemandem wie dir."

Hermine starte ihn mit großen Augen an. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten als er sie anstarrte.

„Ich meinte nur –", fing sie an.

„Lass einfach stecken Granger.", sagte er mit harter Stimme. Er zog eine Schriftrolle aus seinen Roben und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen, bevor er verschwand.

Hermine hob nachdenklich die Schriftrolle auf und tippte gegen ihr Kinn, nachdem sie alles in ihrer Umhängetasche verstaut hatte.

Sie verließ die Hütte und ging tief in Gedanken versunken Richtung Bach.

Was hatte er über den Einfluss der runden gesagt?

_„Sie heben nicht mein eigenes Verhalten auf, aber es ist so, als ob neue Elemente hinein geschrieben wurden. Es ist leichter unbarmherzig zu sein. Irgendwie schwerer mich davon abzubringen, Impulsen zu folgen. Nicht dass ich davor besonders viel hatte, um mich abzulenken, aber jetzt fühlt sich alles andere noch weniger wichtig an."_

Sie hatte den runischen Schwur auswendig gelernt, sie hatte so viele Abende damit verbracht sie anzustarren. Bedenkenlos, geschickt, unfehlbar, skrupellos und unnachgiebig zu sein; angetrieben zum Erfolg...

Aber in was er angetrieben wurde, um Erfolg zu haben wurde nicht genannt; es wurde seinem Ermessen überlassen.

Er wollte sie.

Und da war sie sich fast sicher. Er war aktuell hin und hergerissen zwischen seiner Entschlossenheit sie von sich wegzuschieben und seinem Verlangen sie zu wollen.

Deshalb ist er so wütend gewesen, als sie verletzt gewesen ist.

Er konnte sich nicht so weit davon abbringen, sich um sie zu sorgen, dass es ihm egal wäre, ob sie stirbt. Aber Er war entschlossen nicht dem Verlangen sie zu wollen nachzugeben und sein eigentliches Vorhaben aufs Spiel zu setzen. Die Malfoys waren versessen wie Drachen, das war es was Severus gesagt hatte.

Er wusste was sie tat; für was sie hergeschickt wurde. Sie konnte es in dem nachtragenden Ausdruck sehen, mit dem er sie anschaute. Es lag eine teuflische Wut in seinen Augen, die zuvor nicht dort gewesen ist.

Aber er hat sich gesorgt, bei der Erkenntnis, dass sie vermutlich sterben wird, wenn er sie nicht trainiert. Der Vampirangriff ist verdammt gutes Glück gewesen. Wenn sie versucht hätte es zu inszenieren, hätte die Situation keinen besseren Ausgang haben können.

Wenn sie ihn in ihrer Nähe behielt, dann war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bevor er endlich nachgeben würde; er wollte sie zu sehr, um es zurückhaltend zu können. Die Runen würden das sicherstellen.

Wenn es passierte ...

Hermine seufzte.

Wenn das passieren würde, würde er ihr gehören.

Außer wenn er so verzweifelt war, sich von seiner Besessenheit zu befreien und sie umbringen würde.

In manchen Momenten, wenn sie seine Augen auf sich spürte, wenn sie duellierten, fühlte es sich wie ein Münzwurf zwischen ihnen an. So als ob er ständig die Möglichkeiten abwog.

So selbstsicher wie sie sich in seiner Aufmerksamkeit geworden ist, war sie sich nicht sicher genug, ob sie es überleben würde oder nicht. Es gab so viel an Draco Malfoy, dass sie nicht kannte oder verstand. Wenn sie ihn ansah, konnte sie sich nur fragen, ob er die Art Mensch war, der die Dinge zerstörte, die er liebte.

Was auch immer es war, was er wollte – sein Motiv für das Spionieren – er hatte schon unzählige Menschen getötet, um zu versuchen es zu erhalten. Wenn er dachte, dass sie ihm im Weg stand... würde sie vielleicht an nächster Stelle stehen.

Bedenkenlos, geschickt, unfehlbar, skrupellos und unnachgiebig zu sein; angetrieben zum Erfolg...

Hermine verdrehte den Träger ihrer Umhängetasche als sie da stand und nachdachte.

Sie musste es als höchste Priorität sehen, Padma zu trainieren, während jeder freien Minute, die sie bekommen würde.

Padma hatte ein gutes Händchen fürs Heilen, sie blieb ruhig unter Druck und hatte ein gutes Gedächtnis, um sich all die Sprüche und Variationen zu merken. Sie hatte Probleme mit der Genauigkeit, die es in bestimmten Bereichen der Zauberstab Arbeit beim heilen benötigte und sie neigte dazu sich auf das reine Auswendiglernen zu verlassen, anstatt die Kreativität zu fördern die es brauchte, um Gegenzauber zu erfinden. Aber Hermine hoffte, dass mit Poppys Hilfe Padma dazu in der Lage sein würde, Hermine hinreichend zu ersetzen.

Hermine hatte angefangen Padma mit sich zum Sammeln der Zutaten zu nehmen. Jemand anders musste wissen, wie man die lokal Zaubertrank Zutaten sammelte; da der Winter im Anmarsch war mussten sie ihre Vorräte aufstocken. Aber Hermine war vorsichtig damit Draco nicht wissen zu lassen, dass sie eine Begleitung fürs Sammeln hatte. Wenn er es herausfinden würde, würde er vermutlich aufhören sie zu trainieren.

Sie sammelte mit Padma Donnerstag morgens. Dienstag ging sie immer noch alleine, aber sie war vorsichtiger.

Hermine musste alles am richtigen Platz haben, bevor sie versuchte die Dinge mit Draco voranzutreiben.

Sie beobachtete wie das Wasser unter die Brücke floss und fragte sich, ob sie ihn immer noch hinhielt.

Sie wollte nicht sterben.

Die letzten paar Wochen hat sie fast so oft über das Sterben nachgedacht, wie sie über Draco nachgedacht hat.

Nachdem sie gespürt hat, wie die Vampir Fangzähne in ihre Schulter gesunken waren, ist sie plötzlich mit der Tatsache konfrontiert worden, dass sie auf einfacher Ebene, absolut entschlossen war, nicht zu sterben. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt wie überwältigend ihr Überlebensinstinkt war.

Auf rationaler Ebene hat sie sterben immer als etwas angesehen, dem sie sich stellen konnte. Für einen guten Grund würde sie gerne sterben.

Aber in dem Moment, wo sie das Grauen von den Händen gespürt hat, die sie auf den Boden gedrückt haben und die Zähne, die in ihr Fleisch gesunken sind, hat der Instinkt sich freizukämpfen und alles zu töten was sich ihr in den Weg stellte, ihren Verstand verschlungen. Ihr ist nicht bewusst gewesen, wie ihr Überlebensinstinkt alles andere verdrängen würde.

Ihr ist nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr sie nicht sterben wollte.

Aber wenn die Entscheidung zwischen ihr und Draco lag, würde sie vermutlich sterben. Er würde sie so einfach töten können. Eine weitere Leiche für seine Liste. Sie würde vermutlich nach einer Weile mit dem ganzen Rest der Leute, die er schon getötet hatte, verschwimmen.

Sie lächelte verbittert in sich hinein, als sie über den Kontrast zwischen ihnen nachdachte.

Hermines Todesliste war eine Repräsentation ihre Misserfolge. Jeden den sie nicht retten konnte.

Dracos Todesliste war eine Illustration von dem, was er erreicht hatte. Von allem was er war und warum er wichtig für Voldemort und den Orden war.

Ihre Beziehung – was auch immer sie war und wo auch immer sie hin führte – fühlte sich wie eine grausame Form von Ironie an. Es war, als ob sie das Gegenteil vom anderen waren.

Ying und Yang. Sie zogen unaufhörlich ihre Bahnen umeinander.

Irgendwie hatte der Krieg sie zusammengebunden.

Sie apparierte zurück zum Grimmauld Platz und ging, um Kingsley zu finden.

Normalerweise sprach sie hauptsächlich mit Moody, aber Alastor war in Irland, um neue Rekruten mit Remus und Tonks zu trainieren.

Kingsley stand im Kriegszimmer und starrte auf eine Karte an der Wand. Hermine wusste, dass er sich ihrer Präsenz bewusst war, aber er drehte sich nicht sofort oben.

„Kingsley.", sagt Hermine als sie leise die Tür schloss. „Hättest du kurz Zeit?"

Er drehte sich mit einer schnellen Drehung um, seine Roben flatterten um ihn und er zauberte einige Privatsphäre Zauber über dem Zimmer, bevor er sprach.

„Granger.", sagte er. „Neue Informationen?"

Hermine öffnete ihre Umhängetasche und reichte ihm die Schriftrolle. Kingsley öffnete sie und überflog sie für eine Minute, bevor er sie in seinen Roben verstaute und Hermine wieder anschaute.

„Willst du mit mir über etwas sprechen Granger?"

Hermine blickte ihn für einen Moment an. Seit Draco sie verlangt hat, hat Kingsley aufgehört ihren Vornamen zu benutzen. Es ist ihr aufgefallen. Er nannte Harry und Ron und fast alle anderen Mitglieder des Ordens bei ihrem Vornamen, aber er benutzte immer ihren Nachnamen, um sie anzusprechen. Sie hat daraus geschlossen, dass er es tat, um sie weniger persönlich für ihn zu machen.

„Ich denke Severus hat mit dir und Moody über die Bedenken, die Malfoy betreffen, gesprochen.", sagte sie.

Kingsley nickte, sein Ausdruck verriet nichts. „Ja, wir haben gesprochen."

Hermine nickte. „In die Richtung wie die Dinge gehen... denke ich, dass zumindest eine kleine Chance besteht, dass Malfoy mich vielleicht umbringen wird."

Kingsley schaute sie direkt an und Strich seine Roben glatt. „Bittest du darum, dass wir dich zurückziehen Granger?"

Hermine schaute weg und blickte auf ein Stillleben, das an der Wand hing. „Nein. Wir brauchen die Informationen. Wir wären vermutlich alle tot, wenn wir Malfoy nicht hätten. Ich will nur – ich will wissen was ich priorisieren soll, während ich Padma trainiere, um mich zu ersetzen. Sie hat keine zwei Jahre wie ich sie hatte und es gibt immer noch zu viel grundlegende Heilkunst, die sie lernen muss, bevor ich sie im fortgeschrittenen Heilen der dunklen Künsten unterrichten kann. Und dann ist da noch Zaubertränke und Zutaten sammeln. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher – sie ist nicht so wissbegierig wie ich es war. Ich weiß, dass sie draußen in der Schlacht mit Parvati bleiben wollte. Also muss ich wissen, was du und Moody als die höchste Priorität ansehen."

Kingsley war für eine Minute still.

„Ich werde mit Alastor reden und über die Krankenhausberichte schauen. Vielleicht eine Liste machen von den Bereichen, wo wir keine Notwendigkeit haben. Ich werde dir nächste Woche eine Antwort geben."

„Alles klar.", sagt Hermine und nickte. Ihre Stimme klang überhöht und mechanisch.

„Granger. Sag mir welche Strategie genau versuchst du zu verfolgen?"

Sie schaute zurück zu Kingsley und fühlte sich müde.

„Er will mich. Er ist besessen und er will mich. Aber er weiß was ich tue. Ich kann es, in der Art wie er mich ansieht, sehen, er weiß es. Ich weiß immer noch nicht was seine langfristigen Ziele sind. Er sagt nie etwas, das ein Hinweis darauf geben könnte. Und wenn ich ihn weiter zu mir heran ziehe und es dazu führt, dass ich seinen ursprünglichen Ambitionen im Weg stehe, wird er vielleicht darauf zurückgreifen mich zu töten. Aber wenn er mich nicht tötet – laut Severus neigen die Malfoys dazu beides versessen und beschützerisch zu sein. Ich denke nicht, dass er den Orden dann im Stich lassen wird. Freiwilligkeit scheint ein kritischer Punkt für ihn zu sein und er weiß das meine vom Überleben des Ordens abhängig ist."

Dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Oder ich könnte falsch liegen und er wird sich gegen den Orden wenden, das ist es, was Severus fürchtet. Ich weiß es, um ehrlich zu sein nicht. Das ist nicht – ich weiß nicht, wie man Leute auf diese Art benutzt."

Kingsley blieb still.

„Wenn er besessen von dir wird - dann ist das mehr als ich erwartet habe.", sagte er, blickte über den Tisch und legte seine Finger auf die Kante, wo er sie nachdenklich mit ihnen herum trommelte.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass sie irgendwie auf die Worte reagieren sollte; beleidigt oder zufrieden oder – irgendetwas. Aber sie fühlte nichts. Es war so, als ob ihr Herz langsam in ihrer Brust komprimiert wurde, und langsam Tag für Tag kleiner und härter wurde.

„Ich –", fing sie an und pausierte dann und presst ihre Lippen zusammen. Sie drehte ihren Kopf leicht, als sie die Verspannung in ihrem Nacken spürte und merkte, wie sie in ihre Schultern ausstrahlte. „Ich lüge ihn nicht an, Kingsley. Ich bin nicht unaufrichtig. Die emotionale Verbindung zwischen uns ist echt."

Kingsleys Finger hörten auf sich zu bewegen und er betrachtete sie mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Ich hoffe das du nicht von ihm kompromittiert wirst, Granger. Der Orden ist darauf angewiesen, dass du deiner Mission folgst."

Hermine nickte steif. „Meine Loyalität wird immer als erstes beim Orden liegen."

Kingsleys Ausdruck entspannte sich nicht. „Harry – du weißt, dass ich ihn nur von den schlimmsten Kämpfen fernhalten kann, wenn ich weiß welches die schlimmsten sind."

Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen. „Ich weiß. Ich tue alles was ich kann Kingsley. Ich tue mein absolut Bestes. Ich kann nicht – ich würde niemals etwas tun das Harry in Gefahr bringen würde."

„Dann mach so weiter.", sagte Kingsley und drehte sich zurück zu Karte an der Wand.

Hermine starrte für einige Momente seine Rücken an, bevor sie sich umdrehte und ihre Hand auf dem Türknauf platzierte; als sie ihn in die Hand nahm lachte sie leise.

„Gibt es noch etwas, das du mir sagen willst Granger?" Kingsleys Stimme klang leicht angespannt.

Hermine blickt über ihre Schulter. Er hatte ihr immer noch den Rücken zugewandt.

„Mir ist nur gerade bewusst geworden.", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme. „Wenn ich erfolgreich bin – wirst du mich benutzen, um Malfoy zu kontrollieren, auf die gleiche Art wie du dazu in der Lage bist Harry zu benutzen, um mich zu kontrollieren. Er – er tut mir fast leid."

Kingsley blieb für einen Moment still. „Nun, er verdient es wesentlich mehr als du es tust."


	44. Rückblick 19

**Oktober 2002**

Als Hermine das nächste Mal in der Hütte ankam, erschien Draco uns sah ersichtlich genervt aus und er trug ein Grammophon.

Sie beobachtete ihn vorsichtig. „Ich glaube ich verstehe nicht ganz.“

„Du kannst dir sicher sein, Granger, dass wenn ich eine besseren Lösung hätte, würde ich sie benutzen.“ Er rief einen Tisch herbei und stellte das Grammophon darauf. Er bewegte seinen Zauberstab und die Musik fing an zu spielen.

„Ist das –“, Hermine stockte leicht der Atem und starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Willst du das wir tanzen?“

„Walzer.“ Er drehte sich um und starrte sie an. „Du bewegst dich wie ein Pinguin, wenn du duellierst.“

Hermine bemerkte wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden.

„Das tue ich mit Sicherheit nicht.“, zischte sie.

„Ich habe wesentlich mehr Zeit damit verbracht dir beim Duellieren zuzuschauen und glaub mir, du tust es.“ Seine Lippen verzogen sich spöttisch. „Du bist langsam und unbeholfen und der einzige Grund, warum ich dich nicht öfter getroffen habe ist, weil ich mit Absicht nicht gezielt habe.“

Hermine hielt eine bissige Antwort zurück.

„Also denkst du das die Lösung dafür ist Walzer zu tanzen?“, fragte sie steif.

„Das tue ich. Tante Bella war eine der besten Tänzerinnen, mit denen ich jemals das Unglück hatte tanzen zu dürfen. Sie duellierte mit der gleichen Geschmeidigkeit. Ich weiß das du tanzen kannst. Wir müssen die Bewegung auf das Duellieren rüber transferieren.“

Hermine dachte für einen Moment darüber nach und nickte und legte dann ihre Umhängetasche auf die Seite. „Alles klar.“

Draco ging auf sie zu mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der eher so aus sah, als ob er lieber ins Gesicht geschlagen werden wollte, als das zu tun, was er gleich tun würde.

Er hob seine linke Hand an, sodass sie sie in ihre nehmen konnte. Dann spannte er seinen Kiefer an und schob seine rechte Hand unter ihren Arm, er platzierte sie unterhalb ihres Schulterblattest, bevor er sie näher zu sich zog, bis nur noch wenige Zentimeter zwischen ihnen waren. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, kaum noch zu atmeten.

Sie starrte nach oben in sein Gesicht, als sie ihre linke Hand auf seinem Arm, in der Nähe seiner Schulter ablegte.

Sie standen in dieser Position da, bewegten sich nicht, schauten sich nur gegenseitig an. Sie konnte die Anspannung in seinem Kiefer sehen und die gerade Linie seines Mundes, als er fast aber nicht ganz höhnisch auf sie hinunter blickte. Sie konnte auch seine Augen sehen und als sie seinen Blick mit ihrem traf, konnte sie sehen wie seine Iris aufblühte, bis er abrupt sein Kinn nach oben riss und auf die andere Seite des Zimmer starrte.

Sie konnte spüren wie seine Finger gegen ihren Rücken zuckten, bevor er sie wieder still hielt.

„So.“ Seine Stimme war hart und er schaute sie nicht an. „Der Tanz, der am besten die Geschwindigkeit und Geschmeidigkeit widerspiegelt, die ich möchte, dass du entwickelst, ist der Wiener Walzer. Es ist ein extrem einfacher Schritt zu lernen, wenn die weibliche Person dazu in der Lage und dafür zu haben ist, die andere Person führen zu lassen. Angesehen der Tatsache das keins der beiden Dinge Charakterzüge sind, die auf dich zu treffen, habe ich mich damit abgefunden, dass es eine ganze Weile dauern wird, bevor du es auch nur mit so etwas wie eine Spur von Anmut hinbekommen wirst.“

Er schenkt ihr ein herablassendes Lächeln.

Hermine spürte wie ihre Empörung und Entschlossenheit in ihrer Brust Aufstieg und sie versteifte sich leicht, bevor ihr der Gedanke kam: Draco wollte sie offensichtlich nicht in seinen Armen ‚halten‘; er versuchte sie zu provozieren, damit sie es stärker versuchte und ihre „Tanzstunden“ so früh wie möglich wieder vorbei waren.

Sie schenkte ihm ihr eigenes dünnes Lächeln.

„Ich werde mein Bestes tun.“, sagte sie und verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf das andere Bein und trat im „fast“ auf seine Zehen.

„Dann tritt bitte nicht auf mich.“, sagte er von oben her auf sie herab. „Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn ich danach nicht zu einem Heiler gehen muss, weil ich mir durch deine Ungeschicktheit die Knochen breche.“

„Ich werde es für dich heilen.“, sagte sie mit einem spöttisch süßen Unterton.

Er grinste sie wieder höhnisch an und fing abrupt an sich zu bewegen. Hermine versuchte zu folgen aber ihre Knie stießen zusammen. Sie schnappte vor Schmerzen nach Luft und er fluchte.

„Eine Warnung bevor du anfängst dich zu bewegen.“, sagte sie mit angespannter Stimme, als ihr rechtes Knie das pochen anfing.

„Versuch meiner Führung zu folgen.“, fuhr er sie an. „Das ist fürs duellieren. Niemand wird dir ‚eine Warnung‘ geben, bevor sie dich verfluchen. Du musst den Instinkt besitzen dich einfach zu bewegen.“

Hermines Kiefer spannte sich an und sie schnaubte verärgert.

„Also gut.“

„Wir fangen wieder an.“

Hermine musste gar nicht erst so tun, als ob sie ungeschickt war, wenn sie mir Draco tanzte. Die Geschwindigkeit mit der erwartete, dass sie tanzte, war halsbrecherisch. Er war nicht geduldig. In der Tat schien er entschlossen dazu, es so unangenehm wie möglich zu machen; vermutlich um sie zu motivieren.

Ihre Zehen pochten und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass seine Drachenleder Stiefel Stahlkappen hatten, weil er ihr aus Versehen gegen das Schienbein trat und sie das Gefühl hatte, dass er ihr etwas gebrochen hatte.

Sie fiel mit einem Aufheulen auf dem Boden und umklammerte ihr Bein.

„Du bist der schlechteste Tanzlehrer auf der ganzen Welt.“, fuhr sie ihn an und riss ihre Hose nach oben, um einen blauen Fleck zu sehen der sich bereits über ihre Haut ausbreitete.

„Wie soll ich nur mit dieser Schande leben?“, sagte er trocken, ohne dass er überhaupt zu ihr nach unten schaute. „Meine geheime Ambition wurden zerstört.“ (Originaltext: ‚My secret ambition is crushed‘)

„Versuchst du mein Bein zu brechen? Warum trägst du Kampfstiefel?“, sagte sie mit wütender Stimme.

Malfoy schaute schnell zu ihr nach drüben und warf einen Blick auf ihr Bein. Sein Ausdruck wankte für eine winzige Sekunde, bevor er wieder seine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit aufsetzte. „Ich hab nicht erwartet, dass du so ungeschickt bist.“, sagte er.

„Du bist ein komplettes Arschloch.“, sagte Hermine, als sie ihre Umhängetasche herbei rief und darin nach ihrem Notfallset suchte.

„Und dennoch wären die meisten Mitglieder deines wertvolle Ordens in der Zwischenzeit tot, wenn es mich nicht gäbe.“, sagte Draco, während er höhnisch auf sie herab lächelte. „Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt bin ich genauso sehr ihr Retter, wie der heilige Potter es jemals sein wird und ich besitze dich, also hast du recht wenig, worüber du dich beschweren solltest.“

Hermine merkte, wie sie blass wurde, als sie spürte wie die Wut durch ihre Brust raste. Sie hasste ihn. Sie hasste ihn. Sie hasste ihn und dennoch wollte sie ihn und das brachte sie dazu ihn noch mehr zu hassen.

Aber sie hasste ihn vermutlich am meisten, weil er mit seiner Aussage über den Orden recht hatte. Der Krieg in Britannien war momentan an einem Stillstand angekommen, nach Jahren der langsamen Verluste auf ihrer Seite. Der Orden war im Vergleich immer noch stark unterlegen, aber Voldemort konnte weniger und weniger Erfolge verzeichnen, seit Malfoy angefangen hat zu spionieren. Dracos Hilfe hat die Waage des Krieges in ein Gleichgewicht gebracht, und er wusste es.

Er hatte den Orden in der Hand.

Es war die schwächste Form des Überlebens die es gab, weil sie nie wussten, ob er sie eines Tages fallen lassen würde.

„Ich streng mich ja an.“, sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme, als sie die Bluterguss Paste über ihrer Haut verteilte. „Wenn du mir eine Warnung gegeben hättest, dann hätte ich ein Buch holen und die Schritte vorher üben können. Es ist nicht so, als ob ich mich mit Absicht nicht anstrenge. Ich kenn die Schritte nicht. Du könntest versuchen es ein bisschen mehr zu erklären.“

Er warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er wieder weg schaute. „Nun, jetzt weißt du es. Also übe.“

Er verschwand mit einem wütenden Plopp.

Hermine blieb zurück. Sie zog ihre Schuhe aus, um zu schauen ob ihre Zehen gebrochen waren und dachte darüber nach, was für ein unglaublicher Arsch Draco war. Sie seufzte und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Der schlimmste Teil aber war es, dass sie ihm nicht mal wirklich die Schuld dafür gab. Wenn jemand das mit Hermine tun würde, was sie gerade mit Draco tat und sie anscheinend erfolgreich war, dann würde es ihr auch schwer fallen sich nicht zu ärgern und sie würde ihm auch weh tun wollen. Es musste ihn auffressen, zu wissen, dass sie ihn emotional manipulierte und sich dennoch noch zu ihr hingezogen zu fühlen. Es war etwas Boshaftes und Grausames, dass sie ihm antat.

Vor allem ihm.

Alles war sie über ihn heraus fand, ließ sie noch schuldiger fühlen.

Sie schluckte ihre Schuld hinunter. Draco Malfoy war eine doppelseitige Waffe, er konnte den Orden genauso gut zerstören, wie er ihn retten konnte. Wenn sie ihn nicht unter Kontrolle bringen konnte, war er eine Bedrohung.

Es war nicht so, als ob sie es genießen würde. Er musst das mit Sicherheit wissen.

Sie log nicht. Sie war nicht unaufrichtig. Deshalb funktionierte es.

Dass er wusste, was ihre Absichten waren, machte nicht die echte Verbindung zur Nichte, die sie entwickelt hatten. Deshalb war es so grausam. Es war echt, aber sie benutzte es als Waffe.

Sie verließ die Hütte und apparierte zu dem Buchladen, um eine Buch zu finden, wie man den Wiener Walzer meistern konnte.

Die Woche darauf war Draco ähnlich mürrisch, aber er hatte den Anstand andere Schuhe zu tragen. Als Hermine ankam, setzte sie sich vor ihn hin und machte damit weiter ihre Turnschuhe zu einem Paar Stöckelschuhe mit niedrigem Absatz zu transfigurieren.

„Hast du auch vor Stöckelschuhe zu tragen, wenn du duellierst?“, fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, als er auf sie hinunter blickte. Sein Mund verzog sich herablassend.

„Das Buch hat gesagt, dass ich auf meinen Fußballen tanzen sollte. Es ist einfacher mich an die Schritte und die Bewegungen zu gewöhnen, wenn meine Füße schon automatisch in der richtigen Position sind. Ich werde wieder zurück zu Turnschuhen wechseln, wenn du denkst, dass ich eine Spur von Anmut besitze.“, sagte sie und hob ihr Kinn an.

„Du brauchst bessere Schuhe. Diese Muggel Dinger die du trägst sind nutzlos.“, sagte er mit einem abwertendem Grinsen.

Hermine errötete. Die meisten ihrer Klamotten kamen aus der Muggel Altkleidersammlung. Gute Schuhe in ihrer Größe zu finden war schwierig. Sie hielt das aktuelle Paar mit Reparos zusammen.

Draco reicher Wichser Malfoy, wusste wahrscheinlich nicht mal wie viel ein paar Drachenleder Stiefel kosteten.

„Sie erfüllen ihren Zweck.“, sagte sie mit angespannter Stimme. „Das ist alles was mir wichtig ist.“

Sie stand auf.

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, könntest du langsamer anfangen und mit der Zeit schneller werden, ich denke, dass ich so den Schritten besser folgen kann.“, sagte sie.

Draco verdrehte seine Augen. „Also gut.“

Er schaute nicht mal zu ihr nach unten, als er seine Hände ausstreckte und sie einen Schritte zwischen sie machte und sich in Position begab. Sie war bereit, als er ohne Warnung nach vorne ging. Sie zog ihren rechten Fuß nach hinten und machte einen kurzen, schnellen Schritt, als sie sich erlaubte, auf einem Fuß gedreht zu werden und dann ging er einen langen Schritt nach hinten und sie folgte mit ihrem linken Fuß.

Es war wie er gesagt hatte, ein recht einfacher Schritt, technisch gesehen. Die Schwierigkeit lag in der Geschwindigkeit und darin Dracos Führung zu Vertrauen; sie zwang sich selbst dazu genug zu entspannen, um ihm zu folgen, anstatt es eher instinktiv zu tun.

Im zu folgen war theoretisch nicht schwierig; er hatte es offensichtlich gelernt zu tanzen. Er hatte eine exzellente Haltung und Statur und bewegte sich mit der Geschmeidigkeit einer Katze. Leider war er aber auch ein Arsch, der absichtlich versuchte, das Tanzen mit ihn so unangenehm wie möglich zu machen, während sie versuchte sich an einen neuen Schritt anzupassen, der beinhaltete, dass sie sich als Paar im Uhrzeigersinn drehten und gegen den Uhrzeigersinn durch den Raum tanzten.

Er trat ihr acht Mal innerhalb von zwanzig Minuten auf die Zehen und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass es einige Male mit Absicht gewesen ist.

„Um Himmels Willen Draco!“ Hermine trat ihm feste gegen sein Schienbein, nachdem er besonders schmerzhaft auf ihren rechten Fuß getreten war. „Wir würden wesentlich weniger Zeit damit verbringen zusammen zu tanzen, wenn du mir eine Chance geben würdest mich an die Schritte zu gewöhnen. Es wird länger dauen, wenn du mir meine Zehen brichst.“

„Kannst du auch irgendetwas anderes, als dich zu beschweren?“, sagte er mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck, als sie sich nach unten beugte, um sein verletztes Bein zu betrachten.

„Ich weiß nicht. Kann ich das?“, sagte sie kalt, richtete sich auf und straffte ihre Schultern. Sie traf seinen Blick, als sie ihre Arme in die Walzer Position anhob, bevor er es tun konnte.

Sein Ausdruck flackerte kurz und er war für einen Moment wie erstarrt. Sie grinste ihn provozierend an und seinen Ausdruck wurde fast mörderisch, als er sie zu sich in seine Arme und gegen seine Brust zog. Sie schaute zu ihm auf.

„Außer es gibt einen Grund, warum du das nicht kannst, sollten wir vielleicht versuchen normal Wiener Walzer zu tanzen.“, sagte sie mit einem leicht stichelndem Unterton. „Immerhin war das deine Idee. Je schneller ich die Bewegungen hinbekomme, desto früher können wir wieder dazu übergehen uns gegenseitig zu verhexen.“

„Ein Ende, dass man sich nur wünschen kann.“, sagte er mit kaltem Ausdruck.

Er bewegte sich langsamer. Hermine war tatsächlich keine schlechte Tänzerin, nur extrem aus der Übung und in den Armen von jemandem der körperlich ablenkend und charakterlich boshaft war.

Nach einer Stunde war sie dazu in der Lage, ihm mit der vollen Geschwindigkeit zu folgen, ohne dass sich irgendeiner von ihnen beiden verletzte.

Endlich hört er auf.

„Das ist gut genug. Fang an darüber nachzudenken, wie du die Bewegungen während dem Duellieren einsetzen kannst.“, sagte er und schob seine Haare aus seinem Gesicht und rieb sich über die Stirn.

„Alles klar. Ich werde einfach durch die Übungsräume Walzer tanzen, ich bin mir sicher, dass es niemandem auffallen wird.“, sagte Hermine verbittert, während sie immer noch nach Luft schnappte. Sie schwitzt und sie konnte spüren, wie ihr Shirt an ihrem Rücken zwischen ihren Schultern klebte. Ein paar Strähnen ihre Haare klebt in ihrem Nacken.

Malfoy war die Ruhe selbst. Er hatte vermutlich Temperatur regulierende Zauber in all seinen Klamotten. Wobei er leicht zu schwitzen schien.

Hermine zog an ihrem Shirt damit es aufhörte an ihrem Oberkörper zu kleben und zauberte einen Kühlungszauber, bevor sie sich ein Glas Wasser hierbei rief.

„Es ist dein Leben.“ sagte er kalt, dann zog er eine Schriftrolle hervor. „Der Dunkle Lord wird langsam frustriert mit all den Befreiungen. Er hat Sussex damit beauftragt, an etwas zu arbeiten, das dies vermeiden können. Ich hab nicht viel Zugang zu diesem Gebäude, aber der Orden sollte anfangen sich für die Eventualität vorzubereiten, dass sie vielleicht nicht mehr viel länger dazu in der Lage ist sein werden, Leute zu retten.“

Hermine schluckte schwer.

„Mir ist nicht bewusst gewesen, dass Dolohov so viele Talente hat.“, sagte sie schlussendlich.

„Das hat er nicht.“, sagte Draco als er sich selbst ein Glas Wasser herbei rief. „Jetzt wo fast ganz Europa unter Kontrolle ist, ist der Dunkle Lord dazu in der Lage eine recht große Zahl an ambitionierten Wissenschaftlern, die wenig ethische Grenzen haben, mit hinzuzuziehen. Du weißt, das Sussex sich, über das Flüche entwickeln hinaus, erweitert. Es ist bemerkenswert, welche magisch-wissenschaftlichen Fortschritte man erreichen kann, wenn die Wissenschaftler alles was sie wollen, mit ihren Testobjekten tun können.“

Hermine fühlte sich so, als ob etwas in ihr zusammen fiel und eine Leere hinterließ. „Ich sehe schon... ich nehme an, dass ist kaum überraschend. Ähnliche Dinge sind während des Zweiten Weltkrieg in der Muggel Welt passiert.“

Draco nickte und sah müde aus. Mehr als nur müde; es war so, als ob seine Seele durch seine Augen hindurch schien und er fast transparent im Innern war.

„Woher weißt du vom Zweiten Weltkrieg?“

Seine Augen glitzerten wie harte Diamanten. „Wie ich schon zuvor erwähnt habe, kann ich lesen. Warum würde ich nichts darüber lernen? Es ist offensichtlich das Strategiebuch des Dunklen Lords, an dem er sich orientiert. Die Propaganda hat Parallelen. Die gleichen Taktiken. Er lernte aus Hitlers Fehlern. Er verschwendet keine Ressourcen mit Russland und er ist vorsichtig, um nicht MACUSA direkt zu provozieren, solange es möglich ist. Obwohl ich weiß nicht weiß, was sie vorhaben, zu tun, wenn er versucht die Statue der Geheimhaltung zu stürzen.“

Hermine nickte. „Wir haben versucht für Hilfe Kontakt aufzunehmen, aber anscheinend ist Völkermord kein ausreichender Grund, um einzugreifen. Andere Länder müssen ihre eigenen Probleme bewältigen, weißt du; MACUSA sind nicht die Auroren für die ganze Welt. Sie nehmen nicht mal unsere Flüchtlinge auf. Nicht bevor sie nicht mindestens ein paar Jahre hatten, um sie zu überprüfen. Nicht mal die Kinder. Anscheinend ist es ein zu großes Risiko europäische Extremisten auf ihren Grund und Boden zu bringen und wir haben keine Papiere für die meisten der jüngsten Kinder ...“

Ihre Stimme verlor sich. Sie schaute ernst zu ihm nach oben. „Denkst du, dass wir gewinnen können Draco?“

Sie wollte die Antwort von ihm hören, mehr als dass sie sie von irgendwem anders hören wollte. Ron, Harry, Fred, sogar Kingsley oder Moody... sie alle logen, oder entschieden sich dafür, eine optimistische Sicht auf die Dinge einzunehmen. Aber Draco Malfoy würde nicht darüber lügen. Aus irgendeinen Grund war sie sich dabei sicher. Er würde ihr sagen was er wirklich dachte, was möglich war.

Er seufzte und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. „Spielt es eine Rolle was ich denke?“

„Ich lebe unter Idealisten, aber alles was ich sehe, sind mehr und mehr Leichen. Ich möchte die Antwort von jemandem hören, der tatsächlich weiß, wie es da draußen ist und der nicht glaubt, dass Optimismus irgendwie die Chancen verbessert.“

„Du bist dir schon bewusst, dass ich denke, dass dein Orden ziemlich idiotisch ist.“ Seinen Ausdruck war verbittert. „Obwohl ich bemerkt habe, dass Shacklebolt und Moody ab und zu strategische Entscheidungen treffen, wenn sie damit durchkommen können.“

Er warf Hermine einen spitzen Blick zu, den sie, ohne zu blinzeln, erwiderte.

„Ich sehe nicht wie ihr gewinnen wollt, wenn ihr weitermacht mit eurer Politik gegen die Dunklen Künste. Aber nun, Potter ist ein Idiot, der immer noch am Leben ist. Er hat das unnatürlichste Talent dafür zu überleben, dass ich jemals gesehen habe; er ist auch mächtig, wenn er diese Macht auch gewillt wäre zu benutzen. Wenn es schlussendlich zu einem Duell zwischen dem Dunklen Lord und Potter kommt, würde ich sagen das die Chance eins zu vier gegen den Orden stehen, basiert auf Potters andauerndem, unmöglichem Glück. Aber wenn der Krieg um mehr geht als nur das –“, er rieb sich über die Stirn. „Dann stehen die Chancen um einiges schlechter. Um es milde auszudrücken.“

„Warum hilfst du uns dann?“

Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sein Ausdruck schien reserviert und spöttisch. „Denkst du nicht, dass du es wert bist?“

„Oh ja, deine Rose auf einem Friedhof.“ Sie schaute von ihm weg, schnaubte leicht und strich ihre Klamotten gerade. „Hast du diese Runen auch für mich in Kauf genommen?“

Seine Augen flackerten für einen Moment und dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

„Warum dann?“, fragte sie ihn als sie ihn beobachtete.

Er starrte sie an und sein Ausdruck flackerte. Er sah verbittert aus. Verletzt. Seine Augen waren für einige Sekunden abwägend, als er sie anschaute, dann verschloss sich sein Ausdruck wieder.

„Es spielt keine Rolle.“

Hermine fing an ihren Mund zu öffnen. Sie wollte argumentieren, darlegen, dass es eine Rolle spielte; dass wenn er damit aufhörte rätselhaft zu sein, würde sie nicht mehr dazu gezwungen sein ihn zu manipulieren. Aber sie konnte das nicht sagen und er wusste es bereits. Was auch immer sein Motiv war, er vertraute dem Orden nicht, dass er es nicht gegen ihn verwenden würden.

Sie wussten beide, dass der Orden das tun würde.

„Ich nehme an, dass tut es nicht.“ Sie seufzte und setzt sich hin, um ihre Schuhe zu transfiguriere.

Sie machte sich fertig, um zu gehen, aber schaute zurück zu Draco, als sie in der Tür stand. Er lehnte an der Wand und seine Augen huschten schnell von ihr weg als sie sich umdrehte.

„Stirb nicht, Draco.“

Er starrte sie für einen Moment an, bevor er das Lächeln anfing.

„Nur weil du gefragt hast, Granger.“ Seine Stimme strotzte nur so vor Sarkasmus.

Er lehnte noch immer an der Wand, als sie die Tür hinter sich zu zog.

Ihre Dienstage verwandelten sich zu einer seltsamen Mischung aus Duellieren und Tanzen. Draco trainierte sie entschlossen und unnachgiebig, bis sie ohne Probleme ausweichen und sich bewegen konnte, so wie er es wollte. Er hat recht gehabt; tanzen und duellieren umfassten ähnliche Arten von Reaktionsfähigkeiten und Hermine lernte sie schnell.

Es beunruhigte sie leicht, als sie feststellte, dass ihre Bewegungen und Techniken tatsächlich an Bellatrix erinnerten.

Sie hätte fast gedacht, dass sie recht gut wurde, aber Malfoy benutzte nie seine linke Hand. Sie fragte sich, wie er wohl duellierte, wenn er es wirklich versuchte.

Manchmal kam er mit erkennbaren Verletzungen an, aber wies sie immer kalt ab, er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn heilte.

Die Zeit die sie miteinander Verbrachten, wurde länger und länger. Während dem Duelliert Training machten sie alle halbe Stunde Pause, um sich abzukühlen und etwas zu trinken. Hermine versuchte mit ihm zu reden, aber er ignorierte sie meistens und wenn er ihre Fragen beantwortete, schien er zu lügen.

Ab und zu wurde Hermine weggerufen, nach einem Überfall, aber Todesser neigten nicht dazu morgens anzugreifen.

Die Spannung des Krieges fühlte sich endlos an, so als ob das fragile Gleichgewicht, jeden Moment umkippen würde. Die Spannung zwischen Hermine und Draco fühlte sich ähnlich an.

Als Dezember kam hatte sie das Gefühlt, dass die Luft zwischen ihnen vibrierte, wenn sie zusammen waren. Wütend. Aufgebracht. Verzweifelt.

Er entwickelte eine Anspannung; so als ob er vom Stress langsam zerfiel. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es einfach nur der Stress der Krieges war oder ob sie auch dazu beitrug.

Eines Tages kam er an und sah blass aus, mit Blut, das von seiner linken Hand tropfte. Er hatte ihr das letzte Mal fast den Kopf abgerissen, als sie versucht hatte ihn zu heilen, also versuchte Hermine es zu ignorieren. Als es nach einer halben Stunde immer noch nicht aufhörte zu bluten, drehte sie sich schnell um ihn herum, als sie einem Spruch auswich und zauberte einen Diagnostik Zauber über ihm. Sie starrte für weniger als eine Sekunde darauf.

„Du bist ein Idiot!“ Sie war gezwungen quer über den Boden auszuweichen und einen Purzelbaum zu machen, um den wütenden Betäubungszaubern auszuweichen, die er in ihre Richtung schoss. „Du kannst Vampirbisse nicht ignorieren.“

Sie schoss ein halbes Dutzend Stolper Sprüche auf seine Füße und während er diesen auswich, ließ sie ihren Zauberstab nach oben schnellen und traf ihn mit einem Betäubungszauber auf die Stirn.

Er fiel und sie starrte vor Verwunderung, sie erwartete fast, dass er sich plötzlich wieder aufsetzte. Sie war geschockt, dass sie es tatsächlich geschafft hatte ihn zu treffen. Dann kam ihr in den Sinn, dass es vermutlich eher seiner körperlichen Verfassung zu verdanken war als ihren Duellier Talent. Sie beeilte sich, um eine weitere Diagnostik über ihm zu zaubern.

Er hatte eine beunruhigende Menge an Blut verloren. Er ist irgendwo an seinem Oberarm gebissen worden, er hatte innere Blutungen und eine offene Wunde an seiner Seite.

Sie rief ein Bett herbei und levitierte ihn darauf. Sie zögerte nur für einen Moment, bevor sie sich auf die Kante neben ihn setzte. Sogar bewusstlos, sah Draco angespannt aus. Sie streckte zögernd ihre Hand aus und berührte seine Wange. Dann striff sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen zwischen seinen Augen entlang, sie versuchte den Stress aus seiner Miene verschwinden zu lassen.

Sie zauberte einen Spruch, um seine Roben und sein Shirt aufzuknöpfen und dann, mit einem geübten Teil-Levitierungszauber, hob sie seinen Oberkörper an, sodass er gegen sie gelehnt war und zog seine Klamotten von seinen Schultern und Armen. Sein Kopf fiel gegen ihre Schulter und sie konnte die Narben der Runen nicht ignorieren. Sie waren gut verheilt, silberlichen Narben, die über seine Schultern verteilt waren. Sie fuhr mit ihrem Finger leicht darüber und spürte die Magie; kalt und unerbittlich. In sein Wesen hinein geschnitten. Die Magie erschauderte leicht unter ihrer Berührung.

Seine Haut war beunruhigend kalt.

Sie ließ ihn zurück auf das Bett sinken und blickte über ihn. Er ist in seinen Bizeps gebissen worden, zwei tiefe Stich Wunden, die sie leicht heilen konnte. Das Größere Problem war dein Oberkörper, über den dunkle Blutergüsse verteilt waren, sie vermutete, dass sie von einem nahen Expulso Zauber waren, vermutlich von dem Überfall des Ordens, der am Abend vorher stattgefunden hat. Er hatte einen klaffenden Schnitt an seiner Seite, der schon ein paar Tage alt aussah, aber wieder das bluten angefangen hatte, wegen dem Vampir Biss.

Sie rief ihre Umhängetasche herbei und zog ihr Set heraus. Sie kippte mehrere Zaubertränke in seinen Mund und fing dann an die Verletzung an seiner Seite zu heilen.

Er war ein Idiot und ihr war vor Sorge ganz kalt, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass er seine Wunden nicht behandeln ließ. In der Vergangenheit ist er körperlich komplett gesund gewesen, als sie ihn geheilt hatte.

Jetzt hatte er unzählige Narben auf seinen Armen und seinem Oberkörper, die zuvor nicht dort gewesen sind. Sie konnte nur durch reine Beobachtung sehen, dass er sie einfach ignoriert hatte und sie einfach normal hat heilen lassen, anstatt einen Heiler aufzusuchen.

Vielleicht hat er seine vorherigen Heiler gefeuert, nachdem sie ihm nicht mit den Runen geholfen haben. Auch wenn die Magie obskur war, kein qualifizierter Heiler hätte so ignorant sein können, um so zu tun, als ob es keine anderen Möglichkeiten gibt, außer wenn sie willentlich übersehen worden sind.

Er hatte _gesagt_ , dass er einen neuen Heiler hatte. Wann immer sie angeboten hat ihn zu heilen, hat er darauf bestanden, dass er jemanden hatte, der sich darum kümmern würde.

Er war absichtlich nachlässig.

Vielleicht tat er es, um sich selbst zu bestrafen. Wenn sie ihn von seiner – Sühne oder was auch immer es war abbrachte. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Vielleicht vernachlässigte er mit Absicht seine körperliche Gesundheit, um sich zu fokussieren. Oder – vielleicht, versuchte er seine Limits auszutesten.

Sie versucht sich nicht zu lange mit diesen Möglichkeiten aufzuhalten.

Sie zog eine Bluterguss Paste heraus und verteilte sie über seinem Oberkörper und murmelte dann Sprüche über seinen ganzen Narben, um bei der Heilung und dem verblassen so gut es ging zu helfen.

Sie Zauberte eine weitere Diagnostik und betrachtete sie sorgfältig, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie keine Verletzungen übersehen hatte.

Als sie sich sicher war, dass es nichts mehr weiter gab, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit benötigte, verschränkte sie ihre Finger mit seinen und drückten seinen Handrücken gegen ihre Wange. Sie wartete, bis seine Haut langsam anfing wärmer zu werden, als der Bluterneuerungstrank seine Wirkung entfaltete.

Sie strich ihm seine Haare aus dem Gesicht und schaute ihn an, fuhr seine Gesichtszüge mit ihren Augen nach und beobachtete, wie langsam die Farbe in seine Wangen zurück kehrte.

Als er ohne Zweifel wieder warm war, zog sie ihre Hand zurück und zauberte einen Reinigungszauber auf seinen Klamotten und zog ihn wieder an. In seinen Roben hing eine Spur Dunkler Magie, so als ob es in den Stoff eingewoben war.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie bleiben sollte, wo sie war, oder ob sie quer durchs Zimmer gehen sollte, bevor sie ihn wieder aufweckte.

Sie blieb, wo sie war.

Sie hatte kaum den Spruch fertig gesprochen, als er aufsprang und sie an der Kehle packte und sie nach unten auf die Matratze schmiss, bevor sie überhaupt vor Überraschung aufschreien konnte.

Seine Hand blieb auf ihrem Nacken liegen und sie konnte spüren, wie einige ihrer Haarnadeln ihr in ihren Schädel stachen, als er sie nach unten drückte. Seine Augen waren desorientiert, aber sein Ausdruck war wütend. Ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

Sie beobachtete, wie sein Gesichtsausdruck wankte, als er sie erkannte und bemerkte, dass er kurz davor war sie zu strangulieren. Sein Griff lockerte sich sofort.

„Was zur Teufel Granger?“ Er sah sich um und sah noch verwirrter aus, als er bemerkte, dass sie zusammen in einem Bett waren.

Sie schaute zu ihm auf, ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Es ist ihr nicht mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass er sie so angreifen könnte. „Du bist verletzt gewesen.“

Er riss seine Hand von ihrer Kehle und sein Ausdruck wurde rasend. „Ich hätte dich fast umgebracht. Durch deine Einmischung –“

Sie unterbrach ihn. „Es kann sein, dass es dir nicht bewusst ist, obwohl ich es dir spezifisch gesagt habe, aber Vampir Gift ist ein Antikoagulantium. Du hattes ein paar kleiner innere Verletzungen, von dem Überfall letzte Nacht. Du bist innerlich und äußerlich zu Tode verblutet.“

„Ich hätte es in Kürze sowieso behandeln lassen.“, sagte er, aber seine Augen wichen ihren aus; sie lagen weiter unten auf ihrem Hals. Seine Hand huschte nach vorne und sie könnte spüren wie sein Daumen über ihre Kehle striff.

Sie erschauderte leicht und spürte wie ihre Haut kribbelte, als seine Finger über ihren Hals wanderten. „Ach wirklich? Wer genau hätte dich geheilt? Denn ich muss sagen, basiert auf den neuen Narben auf deinen Körper, denke ich das dein neuer Heiler, den du immer erwähnst, ein Betrüger ist.“

Seine Hand stoppte sich zu bewegen. „Du hast meine Klamotten entfernt?“

„Nur dein Shirt. Schau nicht so verwundert, ich bin eine Heilerin Draco. Es ist nicht so, als ob es das erste Mal war, dass ich dich ohne Shirt gesehen habe.“

In seinen Augen blitze Wut auf. „Heile mich nicht ohne meine Erlaubnis.“ Seine Stimme war ein tiefen Knurren.

Seine Rage war offenkundig, aber die Einschüchterung ging etwas verloren dadurch, dass er gleichzeitig vorsichtig ihren Kopf hin und her drehte, um zu sehen, ob er sie verletzt hatte.

Hermine spürte, wie ihr Mundwinkel leicht zuckte, als sie ihn beobachtete. Er lehnte über ihr, seine Finger drückten gegen ihren Kiefer und er drehte ihren Kopf immer wieder von der einen auf die andere Seite und er ließ seine Daumen immer wieder sanft über ihre Haut wandern.

Ihr Herz schlug schneller, als es vorher geschlagen hatte, wo er sie plötzlich nach unten gedrückt hatte.

„Versuch das nächste Mal nicht in meiner Anwesenheit zu sterben, und ich werde es nicht tun müssen. Ich will nicht, dass du mich trainiert, wenn du verletzt bist. Dass weißt du bereits.“ Ihre Hand wanderte nach oben und schloss sich um sein Handgelenk, um es ruhig zu halten. Seine Augen wanderten nach oben und trafen ihre eigenen und sie betrachtete ihn ernst. „Hohl dir einen Heiler Draco. Einen guten. Hab ihn auf Abruf und lass ihn kommen, wenn du verletzt bist. Bitte. Bitte hohl dir einen Heiler.“

Er schaute sie einfach nur an und sie spürte wie ihr Herz von der Intensität aussetzte. Ihr Puls pochte unter seinen Fingern und sie beobachtete wie sich seine Pupillen langsam erweiterten, wie sie das Silber seiner Iris verschluckten. Die Hitze seiner Haut ging auf ihre über und sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren.

Sein Gesicht kam ihrem langsam näher. Ihr Herz schlug so schnell, sie fragte sich, ob er es hören konnte. Ihr Atem stockte und ihr Griff um sein Handgelenk verstärkte sich. Alles war warm und sie waren sich so nah. Er war so nah.

Er lehnte seinen Kopf so weit hinunter, sodass sich ihr Lippen fast berührte. Dann lachte er.

Er riss seine Hand aus ihrer und setzte sich auf. Sein Ausdruck war so kalt wie Eis und er grinste spöttisch auf sie hinunter.

„Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass ich dich küssen würde?“

Hermine starrte ihn an.

Er lehnte seinen Kopf zurück und lachte verbittert. „Weist du, es verblüfft mich immer wieder, wie jemand wie du es geschafft hat, so lange mit Potter und Weasley befreundet zu bleiben.“

Hermine zuckte zusammen. „Jemand wie ich?“

Er starrte auf sie herab und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, sein Ausdruck war teilnahmslos, aber sie konnte die Verbitterung in seinen Augen sehen. „Jemand der keine Grenzen hat. Mit Potter und Weasleys Rechtschaffenheit, ich hätte erwartet, dass sie die Freundschaft in der Zwischenzeit beendet hätten.“

Hermine starrte zu ihm nach oben und ihr Mund zuckte leicht. Sie presste feste ihre Lippen zusammen. Er grinste höhnisch und legte seinen Kopf leicht schräg. „Was? Hast du gedacht, dass ich von deinem Blut rede?“

Sie ließ ihren Blick sinken. Ja, sie würde das behaupten. Es würde nichts Gutes bewirken, wenn sie zugab, dass er recht hatte; ihre Skrupellosigkeit hatte, schlussendlich ihre Freundschaft mit Ron und Harry beendet.

Sie setzte sich auf und griff nach oben, um die Haarklammer neu zu richten, die ihre Zöpfe an Ort und Stelle hielten. „Du bist die erste Person gewesen, die mich jemals ein Schlammblut genannt hat.“

Draco schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf. „Du musst mit Sicherheit wissen, dass es in dieser Krieg nicht um Blutreinheit geht.“

„Ich weiß, dass es das nicht tut.“ Sie hob ihr Kinn nach oben. „Aber die meisten Menschen in der Zauber Welt scheinen das nicht bemerkt zu haben.“

Er strich seine Roben glatt und zuckte mit den Schultern. Seine Maske saß wieder am richtigen Platz; sein Ausdruck war gelangweilt und aristokratisch. Hermine starrte ihn an und versuchte den tiefgründigen Gegensatz in sich aufzunehmen, der Draco Malfoy war. Mörder. Ordens Spion. Reinblut Erbe. Muggel Philosophie und Geschichte als Hobby. Todesser General.

Je mehr sie über ihn wusste, desto weniger verstand sie ihn.

Er lehnte am Kopfende des Bettes und beobachtete sie. „Krieg verlangt einfache Extreme. Andersheit. Wenn ich sage, dass mein Name Malfoy ist, dann sehe ich meinen Namen sofort im Zusammenhang mit Geschichte. Der Malfoy Name hat fast eintausend Jahre mit nachverfolgbarer Geschichte in England. Leute wissen, wer meine Eltern sind, meine Großeltern und meine Groß-Großeltern. Aber du – deine Familie so schmutzig wie ein Flussbett. Niemand weiß, wer deine Eltern sind oder welche Art von genetischen Defekten du vielleicht in dir trägst oder wie hoch dein magisches Potential vielleicht ist oder es auch nicht ist.“

Er legte seinen Kopf auf die Seite und ließ seine Augen von Kopf bis Fuß über sie wandern, so als ob er den Preis eines Pferdes einschätzte.

„Es ist einfach misstrauisch gegenüber den Menschen zu sein, von denen man nichts weiß. Wenn etwas furchteinflößend ist, ist es einfach es zu hasse. Muggel-Geborene mit seltsamen Kleider und Elektrizität und Gerüchte über eure seltsamen Waffen. Deine Eltern sind der Grund dafür, dass sie Zauberer Welt, dazu gezwungen gewesen ist, in den Schatten der Geheimhaltung für hunderte von Jahren zu leben. Dennoch, wenn ein Muggel auch nur einen Funken magischer Fähigkeiten zeigt, dann nehmen wir sie mit offenen Armen in unsere Welt auf, sodass sie unsere Traditionen mit Füßen treten können und unsere Jobs stehlen können.“

Hermine schnaubte und drehte sich selbst, sodass sie wieder näher beieinander waren. Dracos Augen weiteten sich für einen Moment, bevor er seine Überraschung unterdrückte. Hermine schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen und schaute zu ihm nach oben.

„Ist das der Grund, warum du mich in der Schule gehasst hast, Draco, weil ich dir deinen Job klauen würde?“


End file.
